Public Affairs
by funkyflamingo
Summary: It had started fairly innocently. Small glances and little smiles here and there that held secrets only the other knew.... sweenett
1. Chapter 1

_My first Sweeny fic! XD I was randomly struck with inspiration for this so...yeah...walla!!_

_Disclaimer - I wish..._

* * *

It had started fairly innocently. Small glances and little smiles here and there that held secrets only the other knew. He started to appear in her shop more often until it was not unusual to find him there during the dinner rush, wandering through the customers, taking the occasional plate to a table. Then his hand would linger on the small of her back as he squeezed past her and the counter. Her hand would slide over the front of his trousers as she walked past him, a small smirk dancing on her lips.

It got worse, and one day, as soon as she disappeared round the corner on her way to fetch more pies she found herself slammed against the wall, rough lips claiming hers. She'd pushed him away, running to fetch the pies with a flustered face.

Not long after she somehow found herself in the bake house, locked in his embrace as his hands fumbled with her skirts.

"Mr T! It's the middle of the dinner rush, there's customers waiting!" She'd tried to protest.

"They won't be waiting long." He'd argued, dragging her over to a table and bending her over, taking her hard and fast as she gasped with delight.

In fact, it got so bad that people inevitably started to notice. They caught the glances that held more than they should, they hand on the other that lingered too long. They noticed their flushed faces when they both re-appeared from wherever they'd been.

Toby started to notice all the glances and touches as well. He noticed how Mrs Lovett would spend ages bringing Mr Todd up his dinner at night. He noticed her slipping away from the living room, when she thought he was asleep with his bottle of gin.

Then one night he heard them. His suspicions were confirmed as he heard those noises drifting through the wall separating his and Mrs Lovett's bedroom. They must have thought he'd passed out from the gin, thought it was safe for him to come down into her room.

He couldn't keep it to himself very long. The next morning as he and Mrs Lovett sat eating breakfast he blurted it out suddenly.

"You been shagging Mr Todd ain't ya!?"

Mrs Lovett nearly choked on her tea. Managing to swallow it down she gasped. "Toby! 'Ow dare ye use such filthy language! 'Ow do ye even know what that is!?"

"O'course I know! Older boys in the workhouse told us. I know what it is, and you and Mr Todd been doing it ain't ya?"

"Don't be stupid! Why would you think such a thing!" She said, hopping she didn't look as flustered as she felt.

"I heard ya Ma'am! I had me suspicions for a long while but I heard ya last night, you and him, in yer room!"

For once in her life, Mrs Lovett was rendered speechless.

"Ya shouldn't be doing it Ma'am. I don't know much but I do that that ya ain't supposed to do it unless you's married. And you and Mr T ain't married Ma'am. And he don't love ya. I don't care what he's told ya, he don't love no-one, I don't trust him!"

"Toby you hush up now!" She scolded, finally getting her voice back. "It's not your place to say any such thing about Mr T or anything like that. Now you eat yer breakfast and mind yer own business."

Toby ate a few mouthfuls of his porridge, looking down into his bowl. Still stirring it he spoke again, quietly this time. "I heard people saying things. Things about you. And I don't like people saying bad things about ya."

Mrs Lovett frowned. "What things?"

Toby looked up from his porridge. "Things about what you's doing. They know, people 'ave guessed and they say horrible things about ya for it!"

Mrs Lovett looked down into her cup of tea, biting her lip. It had gone too far, she'd known that for a while now. She knew it was bad enough to be sleeping with him anyway, out of wedlock as it was but she didn't really care about that, so long as nobody knew what harm could it do? But they'd been careless she knew, and she should have seen it coming that people would soon guess what was going on. After all, other people's business and gossip were what made London go round.

Clearing her throat she got up form the table. "Toby love be a dear and clear the breakfast things away for me would ya? Be back in a bit."

Toby looked like he was going to say something else but instead he simply nodded and mumbled "Yes mum."

With a shuffle of her voluminous skirts, Mrs Lovett made her way out of the pie shop and up the wooden stairs. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and walked in, shutting it behind her with a tingle of the bell.

"Mr T we need to talk."

* * *

_Okay lousy ending I know but if you wanna read more just click the little blue button down there...XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Omg thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added this to alert/favorite! I was gobsmacked by the amount of people who liked it! XD For all of you here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! XD_

* * *

Sweeney didn't turn to look at her from where he was stood gazing out of the window, instead he simply replied, uninterested, "What is it?"

"It's Toby." She sighed, walking across the room to him. "He knows. About us I mean." She came to a stop directly behind him.

Mr. Todd was silent for a few moments before mumbling, "Good for him."

Unfazed she continued. "He says other people know, people been talking, you know what folk's like, gossiping and all that, saying bad things about us, well, about me mostly I imagine after all tis always the woman who's the bad one in these sorts of things…'sides, everyone knows me, gossip's much more juicy when you know the person personally…" She babbled on, mostly to herself really.

"And do you care, Mrs. Lovett, what other folk think?"

"Well yes, yes I do actually. Nobody likes to be the topic of bad gossip and 'sides it'll be bad for business, all this stuff being said about us."

Sweeney whirled around to face her then, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Bad for business you say? On the contrary my dear, there's nothing so good to draw folk to a place than gossip, everyone wanting to see for themselves, be in on the chatter, find out if the talk is true. In fact on the contrary, this will most likely be good for business, very good indeed."

It took a moment for Mrs. Lovett to smile back, a smirk creeping its way onto her face. "S'pose I hadn't thought about it like that." The smile quickly disappeared. "But really Mr. T, I don't like the idea of being talked about like that, publicity or not." When she didn't get a reply she huffed and continued. "Bloody busybodies. 'Sides it aint even like anyone seen anythin'…. 'cept for Toby 'course….although he didn't technically see us, he just heard us….ah well anyway all they's doing is guessing - they could be totally wrong and they's spread them rumours around!"

He gave her a funny look. "Well I know they ain't wrong but how's they to know that? They ain't really got anything to talk about, just what they think is going on…"

"Well then, let's give them something to really talk about." With that he stepped forwards, pulling her body against his and brought his hot mouth down on the nape of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned softly, her hands coming up to caress his wild hair. Her eyes snapped back open and she let out a startled gasp as she felt a sharp sting where his mouth was. He sunk his teeth down onto her neck, nipping and sucking until he pulled away to admire his work. "Yes, that should give them something to talk about indeed."

He stepped away from her as she looked at him in shock. "Oh Mr. T you didn't!" She rushed over to the mirror to see a large red mark on her neck, which stood out horridly obviously against her pale skin. "Mr. Todd!" She scolded, turning back to face him. He was looking out the window again but she could see a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"It ain't funny Mr. T! You ain't the one what gotta walk round all day with this bloody mark announcing our affair to the whole bloody world!"

He didn't reply, merely stood there, gazing out across London, that irritating little half smirk still in place. With a sound of annoyed frustration, Mrs. Lovett turned and left the shop, making sure she shut the door none to quietly and stomped down the stairs.

_Well that went well. _She thought to herself. _I do believe I've just made me situation ten times bloody worse. _

She entered into her shop to find Toby setting the chairs out ready for opening. He turned to her as she walked in, his eyes immediately flicking down to the mark on her neck. _Damn it must be more obvious than I thought. _

Mrs. Lovett brought a hand up to cover it, under the pretence of scratching her neck even though she knew it was too late. "Well, better go and fetch some pies a love?" Toby nodded but his look said it all. _That child knows entirely too much for his age. _She thought as she made her way towards her room.

Sitting herself down in front of her mirror she sighed as she took in the very obvious purpling love bite on her neck. "That damned man!" She muttered to herself as she began searching through her things to find something she could use to cover up the mark.

A short while later as she placed a tray of hot pies on the counter she called to Toby. "Toby go flip the sign love." She said as she turned to go fetch the third batch of pies.

As she passed the mirror in her living room with the tray of pies, she paused and took one last look at herself. Mrs. Lovett hadn't been successful in finding anything to cover the mark. She'd tried face cream, blusher and powder and she'd even tried using flour to cover it in desperation but it was still there plain as day. She could hear customers had arrived already and with one last sigh she held her head up high and prepared herself for what she knew she'd have to endure, and marched into her shop.

* * *

_"Face cream" - yeah I'm pretty sure they didn't have foundation in those days so whatever lolz. Although foundation would come in very handy for Mrs. Lovett right now I think hehehe. Anyway please let me know what you think and there shall be more on the way! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again big big thankies to all who reviewed and/or added this story! Pies for you all! XD_

_Onto chapter three..._

* * *

By lunchtime Mrs Lovett was about ready to throttle her _darling _barber. She cursed him under her breath again as another woman stopped talking abruptly as Mrs. Lovett walked over to set their order of pies down at their table.

Turning away Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath. _Easy now, don't let them get to you. What do you care what they think? _She told herself sternly although she knew she did care.

She grabbed another tray of pies out of the oven, setting them out onto plates and carried two plates over to a table in the corner.

"Here ya go, nice and hot!" She said as she set them down, flashing her charming smile to the two middle aged women sat at the table. The larger of the two ladies spoke.

"Say Mrs. Lovett, haven't seen the barber around today." She said, as the other woman tried unsuccessfully to hide her snort of laughter under the pretence of coughing.

Mrs. Lovett beamed a fake smile. "No I'm sure Mr. Todd must be busy with customers." Her grin vanished as soon as she turned away and she muttered to herself, _yeah busy indeed, hiding more like so he don't have to deal with this! Well he better hide, oooh when I get me hands on him - _

"Mum!"

Mrs. Lovett jumped at the voice of Toby. "What dear?"

"I said we're out of pies!"

"Can't be dearie I just got a fresh tray out the oven." She said, coming back to earth.

Toby shook his head. "All gone, I served em all already."

"Oh. Well I best be getting some more then, mind the shop love."

As Mrs Lovett disappeared the doorbell tingled the arrival of another customer, Toby turned his attention to it, to see not a customer but Mr. Todd stood in the doorway. His dark eyes scanned the room before settling on Toby.

"Ah boy." He said, walking up to him. "Where's Mrs. Lovett?"

"She went to fetch more pies sir." Toby replied. Sweeney nodded and followed after her as Toby shot a dark look after him.

Mrs Lovett climbed the stairs, three trays of pies balanced precariously in her hands and rounded the corner. She nearly walked smack into Sweeney and jumped in fright, sending all three trays flying.

"Bugger it!" She gasped, putting a hand to her heaving chest as she took in the pies that scattered across the floor. She shot her attention to Sweeney. "Look at that you silly man! Made me jump you did!" She narrowed her eyes suddenly "An' I got a bone to pick with you anyway! Been getting hell all day from this bloody mark ye decided to give me this morning!"

Sweeney said nothing but smirked slightly, grabbing her waist and attempting to pull her to him.

"Get yer 'ands off me Mr. T!" She huffed, swatting his hands away from her slim waist.

Sweeney leaned forwards and murmured in her ear, "That's not what you said last night…" Before sliding away from her to leave her to try to calm her flustered face and gather the fallen pies before making her way back into her shop.

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she slid down into the steaming tub. She felt her aching limbs being soothed by the hot water and the stress of the day melting away. She took a few moments to relax before grabbing the bar of lavender soap and rubbing it into her skin. As she scrubbed it over her legs she tutted when she felt their prickly texture. She rubbed the bar of soap into her leg and grabbing the razor off the side of the tub she began dragging it over her lifted leg, feeling it become smoother with each stroke.

"You missed a spot." A deep voice rumbled form the door.

Mrs. Lovett swore as the razor dug into her creamy skin, causing red to ooze out of the incision and begin to run down her leg. "Mr. T!" She scolded. "Give me a fright, look what you made me do!"

Walking into the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him, he made his way over to the tub, squatting down beside it.

"What is it with you and making me jump today!?" She said making an attempt to be angry, but it was hard with his dark presence so close to her naked form. He ran his fingers ever so lightly over the red streak on her leg. "Hmmm perhaps I should…finish the job Mrs. Lovett, lest you cause yourself any more harm…"

"T'was you that caused me to make the bloody harm…" She grumbled quietly but allowed him to take the razor off her all the same. Sweeney brought it up to his narrowed eyes for a moment, before setting it down on the side and instead extracting one of his own gleaming silver razors from his holster and flipping it open.

Mrs Lovett watched as he slid the blade over the river of red trickling down her leg. He lifted it to his eyes. _Precious rubies indeed., _he thought. Sweeny dipped the blade into the water before bringing it back to her leg that he now held up out of the water with his other hand, and he started to let it glide along her leg, leaving a perfectly smooth trail behind.

Mrs Lovett sighed and leaned her head back against the tub, closing her eyes. "Now don't you go making any more of em cuts. I know you and yer bloomin' fascination for blood." She mumbled to him.

"Oh not to worry my pet. I can promise you the _smoothest _shave you have ever known." He said, his low voice just above a whisper and hot in her ear. A shiver went down her spine and she exhaled slowly, moaning softly. She felt the cool blade slide up her leg a few more times before she suddenly felt something hot follow its path.

She opened her eyes, lifting her head up slightly to see Sweeney slowly licking up her leg, his hot tongue lapping up the trail of blood than ran down. Her lips parted. "Mmm Mr. Todd…" She hummed softly.

Sweeney called it cleaning the blood off.

Mrs Lovett called it foreplay.

Mrs Lovett was right.

* * *

_As you may have guessed the next chapter is where the rating may go up. I said **may**. If you wanna find out you know what to do..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again a million thank yous to all who reviewed, y'all make me very happy! XDAnd thanks to those that added this story to their favorites/alert! Pies and gin for the lot of you!_

_Warning: I have put the rating up... ;)_

* * *

Unfortunately, Sweeney did make another cut on Mrs. Lovett's leg, but that was only because she let out a strangled moan when he ran his hand over her now very smooth thigh. She yelped in pain and he quickly hushed her before she could swear at him.

"Sorry pet, it slipped." He murmured.

Mrs. Lovett leaned her head back again, closing her eyes once more as he cupped a handful of water and washed the blood off her thigh. A couple more strokes with the razor and he was finished; he ran his hand up her whole leg and his razor followed its path, the cool flat side of the blade gliding along her now velvety smooth skin.

Mrs. Lovett's lips parted as his hand didn't pause and dipped right down into the water, right up to the very top of her leg. She felt the blade, still cool although under the hot water slide round to her inner thigh where it moved up to brush lightly over her, making her arch up in the water slightly.

Sweeney flipped the razor round and she felt the rounded handle against herself. "Hmm Mr. Todd…" She sighed then gasped suddenly as she felt the razor handle plunge suddenly into her. Her hands gripped the sides of the bath as Sweeney moved the razor in her, his thumb rubbing and making her shudder, her breath coming out in time with his rhythm.

She was panting and sweating, gasping his name every time she could get enough breath until she was shaking, head flung back as she came hard. She was glad Sweeney was grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet or she felt she may have slid down in the bath and drowned.

The water streaming off her form, she stepped out of the bath and clung to him, resting her head on his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"I promised meself earlier," she panted, "That I were gonna stop this today…"

To her surprise, Sweeney actually chucked lightly, a rarity for him. "Now where would be the fun in that my dear?" He said, his thick low voice giving away his highly aroused state.

She was going to pull him along to her bedroom but then she remembered that Toby was in the living room which was right next to it and she thought he'd heard enough already. The bathroom was right down the end of the hall.

So instead she pulled him down onto the floor with her, both of them tumbling down onto the bathmat.

Her hands tugged at his clothing and they struggled for a few moments before he gave up and stood up to rid himself of it. Mrs. Lovett's eyes slid to the razor that had fallen to the floor next to her. She picked it up and trailed it up her thigh, then locking her eyes onto Sweeney's she let it slide back into her.

His hands paused on the buttons of his shirt before he started ripping at them, throwing the shirt off and aside and starting on his trousers. By the time he swooped down on her she was moving the razor handle slowly in and out of her. He pried her hand off it, taking over by plunging it suddenly hard into her making her gasp.

He pulled it out and threw it aside then, replacing it with his fingers and using his other hand to pull her legs apart.

"Mrs. Lovett you're a bloody wonder," He told her, his voice hot and growling in her ear.

She failed to suppress a grin. "Hmm I bet yer Lucy wouldn't 'ave let you fuck her with yer razors would she now?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them.

He froze suddenly on top of her.

"What?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Mrs Lovett quickly tried to correct herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out -" she gushed, her eyes wide.

He got off her and was on his feet suddenly, pulling his trousers back on. "Mr. T! I'm sorry, please!"

He threw his shirt on and grabbed the rest of his clothing. "You're right Mrs. Lovett. Lucy wouldn't have because she wasn't a whore like you." And with that he turned and stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door loudly. Mrs Lovett lay on the floor alone, tears welling in her eyes, her body still burning with desire.

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I felt it was a good place to stop...hehe. Not to worry there will be more very soon...maybe even later tonight... ;). As alwyas, please let me know what you think, especially as I was very nervous about this chapter. _

_XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am astonished. At this moment this story has 1137 hits:O As always a huge thank you to all who reviewed, you fuel my writing like you wouldn't believe and I'm so happy you all liked the last chapter as I was rather worried about it. _

_This would have been up a lot sooner, I finished this chapter last night but then read through it and decided I hated it so completly scrapped it and started all over again going in a completely differnt direction. Anyway I amonly semi-happywith this chapter and would therefore love to hear all your thoughs on it ;)_

* * *

After furiously wiping the tears away, the first thing she'd tried to do was to get rid of the unbearable burning inside her and finish what he'd started. Unfortunately it just wasn't the same when he wasn't doing it - or at least watching - and she ended up giving up and instead roughly pulling her nightgown on and going to bed. Alone.

She lay quiet for a few moments, silently struggling against the lump in her throat before she gave in and let the tears flow. She cried. And worried and tossed and turned and cried some more until she realised she was clearly never getting any rest tonight and pulled herself out of bed.

Mrs Lovett wandered into the living room, her eyes red and puffy and hair a mess. She glanced at the clock to see it reading two o'clock. A groggy voice made her jump in fright.

"Ma'am?"

She turned to Toby who was lying on the sofa, peering at her. She pressed a hand to her chest. "Toby! What you doing awake at this hour!?"

He shrugged slightly, sitting up a bit. "I don't sleep that heavy without the gin to help me." He took in her dishevelled appearance and red eyes. "You alright mum?"

"Yes dear fine, just couldn't sleep is all. Came to get a bit of help." She said, plucking the gin bottle off the mantle piece and holding it up.

"You've been crying…" He said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up straighter.

"No I haven't." She said, a little too quickly. "Just tired is all love."

"Did Mr. Todd upset ya mum? If he has I'll - "

"No! No love I'm fine, just go back to sleep."

She said, stepping over to him and ruffling his hair. Toby sighed dejectedly.

"Yes mum."

"Night dearie." She said, kissing him on the head before turning to make her way back to her room.

As she was walking away she heard him mutter darkly, "I told ya he was no good." . She stopped and turned back to him.

"What was that love?"

"Nothing."

"I heard what you said."

"Well it's true! I told ya and now he's gone and upset ya and - "

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett suddenly snapped, her usual warmness towards the boy replaced with cold annoyance. "I'll not hear any more of this." She turned again but Toby jumped up suddenly, crossing the room to her.

"Why do ya still defend him? Even when he's obviously done summit t'upset ya, he ain't no good - "

"That's enough!" She snapped at him.

"He ain't! He's never friendly or nice t'anybody, all he does is sit up there and sulk all day, when he ain't using you for what he wants - !"

Mrs. Lovett's hand flew out before she could stop it and the stinging slap echoed around the room. Toby held his face, his eyes wide.

Both of them stared at each other for a few moments, neither knowing how to react. Finally Mrs. Lovett backed away and fled from the room, closing her bedroom door firmly behind her and sliding down it. She buried her head in her arms as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

She rarely, if ever, lost her temper like that, in fact she couldn't recall a time before when she had ever lost it so much as to actually lash out. And now all in one night she'd hurt the only two people she loved in the world

Almost choking on another sob she pulled herself up and managed to climb into bed where she buried her face in her pillow.

She didn't know how long she lay there but it felt like a long time, and she felt like she'd never stop crying. Just when she managed to calm her shuddering breaths, she saw Mr. Todd spitting out those cruel words again and storming from the room, or her hand striking Toby round the face and the sobs began all over again.

It was when she'd managed to get herself worked up to a point of nearly choking and as she lay gasping for breath between sobs that her bedroom door flew open.

An equally dishevelled looking Mr. Todd stood in the doorway frowning. "For God's sake woman will you stop that bloody crying!?" He all but shouted at her. She would have replied but she couldn't seeing as she was still gasping desperately for breath.

"Stop it!" He crossed the room to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I said stop it!" He was resisting the urge to shake the stupid woman senseless when he saw that she seemed to have choked on her own spit and was now coughing as well as gasping for breath, her body still racked by vicious sobs. He took a deep breath and calmed his voice.

"Mrs. Lovett. Calm down. Breath now, come on, calm down, you're going to choke yourself you silly woman."

She took deep gasping breaths, trying to talk in between them. "I'm s-sorry, M-Mr T - " she gasped out.

"Shush, just breath." He murmured. Mrs. Lovett nodded and tried to calm herself taking deep shuddering breaths and trying to force herself to stop crying. When her sobs had died down and she'd got her breath back he spoke again. "What a state you got yourself in Mrs. Lovett. And all over what happened."

She shook her head, her messed up curls bouncing round her face. "Not just that. Toby - " She broke off as fresh tears threatened to spill.

Sweeney frowned. "Toby?"

Forcing the tears down she nodded. "I - he was saying stuff…about you…you and me…and, I got angry, I lost me temper and I - I hit him!"

Sweeney sat in silence for a few moments, actually quite surprised at what she'd said before replying. "Well no doubt he deserved it. Boy needs to learn to keep his nose out of other people's business and his mouth shut."

"No! He didn't deserve it! He don't deserve that at all, after all he's been through - !"

"Alright calm down, don't start yourself off again." Sweeney said quickly when she looked like she was going to start crying again. "Just try and forget about it. I'm sure you can make it right in the morning." She was shaking her head but he continued. "Forget about it or you'll only keep upsetting yourself and I'll never get any bloody sleep." He moved to get up and leave.

"Mr. T!"

He sighed. "What?"

"I'm sorry. About - "

"Not now Mrs Lovett. It's very late, go to sleep."

She grabbed his hand to prevent him form moving. "Please don't. I…I…" Her eyes started to well up again. He was supposed to be angry with her. He was angry with her, for what she said and for keeping him awake half the night with her stupid crying. With a very heavy sigh Sweeny sat down on the bed, pushing her over and moving to get in beside her and pulling her to him.

"Now go. To. Sleep." he growled and she let out a shuddering breath as, utterly confused and completely exhausted she snuggled into him and let her eyes slide closed.

* * *

_Well there we go. Has Sweeney forgiven her? Or is he just desperate to get some sleep? You shall have to wait to find out..._

_Oh and also a thank you to all those who read this but don't review, I know you're out there because many have added it to alert/favourites...I would love to hear your thoughts on it...hint hint_


	6. Chapter 6

_YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! Seriously, you make my little day, leaving me all the lovely reviews you do, every one makes me so happy! XD I'm finding myself writing this story and posting it as fast as I can just so I can hear what you guys think. Damn I'm such a review-whore! XD_

_I'm not sure why but this chapter was bloody hard to write and it's taken me sooo long but I wanted to get it up tonight so as always, I'm eager to hear your thoughts!_

* * *

He'd meant to wait until she fell asleep and then go to his own room to sleep himself, but somehow he had fallen asleep beside her and that was where he awoke the following morning. 

Thinking he could still slip away before she realised he'd spent the night next to her he started to slowly move to get out of the bed but was halted by a raspy voice. 

"Mr. T?"

_Bugger. _He contemplated a few things but decided to ignore her and continued to get up. 

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett repeated, her voice hoarse from all the crying she did last night. He ignored her and made his way to the door. "Wait! Don't go!" She scrambled out of bed and rushed over to stand in front of him, between him and the door. She took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

He set his jaw. "I fail to see what there is to talk about Mrs. Lovett."

"You know very well what there is to talk about. Last night that's what."

He glared at her, waiting for her to start pleading sorry, telling him she didn't mean it, didn't mean to upset him. What she did come out with however, took him by complete surprise. 

"I ain't a whore Mr. Todd." She proclaimed, very firmly, with an edge of anger to her voice. 

It was so unexpected that all Sweeney did for a few moments was open and close his mouth before he managed to collect himself and frown at her. "Get out of my way." He tried to push her aside to exit the room but found her stood firm and unmoving. 

"No I will not. I know I shouldn't have said what I did about Lucy but it was only a comment, I meant nothing by it, didn't even really think about what I was saying, wasn't thinking straight at all…the situation being as it was…"

He struggled very hard to fight off a smirk at this and succeeded, only just. She was a wonder indeed, this strange woman who, only last night seemed to be in the middle of a complete breakdown and was now stood before him, chin high, defending herself. 

She cleared her throat and continued. "I shouldn't have said that no, but that gave you no right to call me a whore Mr. Todd, and if that is really what you think and not just a harsh word to hurt me then I am telling you that you are very much mistaken."

His expression changed suddenly and his eyes flashed as he stepped forwards, standing over her, now effectively pinning her between him and the door with his foreboding presence. "Oh I am, am I? Everyone else says that as well you know, they whisper about you, talk about you, you told me this yourself, why does is upset you so, what they say about you? It's because you know they are right Mrs. Lovett, what they say about you is true!"

For the second time since last night she was overcome with a rage so strong she wanted to physically lash out at the person before her. But this time, unlike the last, she managed to restrain herself. She was not stupid enough the challenge the temper of _this _man. Instead she shoved him back. 

"I am _no_ whore!" She shouted at him. He stepped forwards again, slamming her against the door, his mouth covering hers as his hands pressed her small frame to the door. A hand wandered up to the back of her neck while the other slid down her side and round to brush against her inner thigh, stroking through the thin material of her nightdress. 

She moaned softly into his hot mouth, practically melting in his arms, her tongue searching eagerly for his. 

Suddenly, abruptly he pulled away from her. He spoke. "See. You _are _a whore…" His growled, voice coming out a lot huskier than he intended. 

Mrs. Lovett pressed her body against his again. "Only for you Mr. T…" She breathed. 

With a growl he pulled her over to the bed and practically threw her on it as she squealed with delight. _The damned woman! _He was still supposed to be angry with her and she was once again ruining that. He was still angry with her, he told himself as he dragged her nightdress up, kissing her roughly. He was doing this only to prove his point - and, he realised, he was proving it quiet well as he felt her squirm beneath him, shifting to get one leg up at his hip and rubbing against him. 

"Little whore," he spat at her as she started to pull his trousers open, but it came out more of a low growl. 

"Yes.." She sighed. 

Proving his point was perhaps not working so well. 

"Your whore Mr. Todd," he settled at her entrance and had meant to make her struggle against his hands pinning her hips down for a few moments but instead had thrust quickly into her, now wanting her as much as she clearly wanted him. He'd meant only to prove his point, to win the argument, to hurt her as well perhaps, as she'd hurt him, but instead she had ended up wholeheartedly agreeing with him and turning him extremely on in the process, consequently sending him veering off track.

She moaned in bliss as he filled her. "Yours…"

It was a good while later when they both emerged into the shop. It would be very late opening but that didn't really matter; it was a Wednesday which was market day meaning that everyone was usually busy at the market instead of buying pies anyway. 

In fact Mrs. Lovett often remained closed on Wednesdays to go to the market herself, and upon contemplating the matter decided that today would be one of those days. She set the steaming cup of tea down in front of Sweeney who sat at one of the tables. 

"Fancy coming to the market with me today love?" 

He grunted in response which she assumed meant yes. He took a sip of tea as she poured out her own cup and sat down with it opposite him. "Where's the boy?" He asked, sounding uninterested but she knew he was or he wouldn't have bothered to ask. She bit her lip, staring into her own cup. 

"I dunno. Not around anywhere, he must 'av gone out somewhere." she tried to sound casual but she didn't do a very good job of it. 

"I wouldn't worry, no doubt he'll be back soon." he said, standing up, and she guessed that was him consoling her. He disappeared out and up to his own room to, she guessed, get ready. With a sigh she finished her tea and went to get ready herself.

She passed the mirror in the living room on her way to her bedroom, and glancing in it she cursed. 

She still had that damned mark on her neck.

* * *

_Oooo, the market will be interesting then no? Hehe. Make my day again and leave me a review? XD_

_Oh and to imajazzbandnerd, I sure will love! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Huuuuuge thanks as usualy to all my reviewers, and any who faved/alerted this fic! XD I love you all, have some pies and gin! And lots of it! _

_Sorry for any grammer/spelling errors in here, Ionly checked over it once but it's half past midnight andI'm positing it before I go to bed :)_

* * *

It felt to Mrs. Lovett like the whole of London was looking at her, but maybe she was just being very paranoid due to how self conscious she was feeling about the mark she still bore on her neck. 

A middle aged woman quickly looked away when Mrs. Lovett's eyes caught hers and she turned to say something to her companion who in turn, glanced over at Mrs. Lovett. _Now I know I didn't imagine that one_. She thought angrily. _Why can't they mind their own damn business?_

"I'm gonna kill ya for this Mr. T…" She growled under her breath to him, just loud enough for him to hear. 

"For what my pet? I thought you said people already had suspicions, rumours were going round." He said back low to her. 

"Yes but you've gone and confirmed their bloody suspicions you - Mrs. Green! Morning dearie, and how are you today?" She said to the plump woman in an elaborate hat. 

"_Afternoon_, Mrs. Lovett. I'm well thanks, and yourself?"

"Is it afternoon already? My how time flies these days!"

Mrs. Green gave a fake chuckle. "Well for some maybe, I've been up since dawn you see - although surely you have as well Mrs. Lovett?" She raised an eyebrow. "What with a pie shop to run and all?" 

Mrs. Lovett gave an equally fake smile back. "Oh of course. Always work to be done! Must be hurrying now, lots to do you see, lovely to see you!" She hurried away, pulling Sweeney along with her as Mrs. Green said some sort of farewell. "Bloody old hag, she's the worst one for the gossip she is, I could see her getting quite the eyeful of this bloody thing you've given me - no doubt that'll be round London by nightfall - if it ain't already that is."

Sweeney merely grunted in response. 

He was only half listening to her, as he usually was. Although more often than not now, it was not because his thoughts were consumed only by revenge but that his mind was focused solely on her, or more specifically, what he could be doing with her. He glanced over to see her still nattering away about something as she strolled beside him, her hip brushing lightly against his every now and then. He admired the purple mark still very visible on her neck - _his_ purple mark - and being taller than her and standing so close he could just see the money pouch she had nestled between her ample cleavage. 

His breathing quickened. She steered him over towards the edge of the market, to a stall with lots of hats on display. She was still talking, something about wanting a new hat now, she was so sick of this old one. 

Mrs. Lovett tried a few different hats on top of her wild curls, asking Mr. Todd's opinion (only getting a grunt in response) but in the end decided she didn't like any of them and moved on. She had just set her sights on the fruit stall when suddenly she found herself yanked into the narrow alleyway they were passing and pulled down it and around the corner into another narrow alley. Before she could register what was going on Sweeney slammed her against the wall and pressed his lips hard against hers, hands already going for her skirts. 

"Mr. Todd!" She sounded aghast. "What do you think you're doing?"

He murmured hot in her ear, "you."

She shoved him back. "'Av ya completely lost yer marbles? We're in the middle of the London Market!"

"I don't care." He had her skirts hitched up and he was rubbing her through her undergarments. 

"I do! Someone will catch us!"

Sweeney really didn't seem to care because he was undoing his trousers and lifting her up against the wall. For some reason she let him, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her panties aside and plunged into her, making her cry out softly. 

It didn't last very long; with several forceful thrusts he came hard inside her, both of them panting in pleasure. He let her down and they stayed like that, pressed up against the wall, clinging to each other with her skirts still up between them as they caught their breath.

Suddenly pounding feet and shouting brought them slamming back to earth. She shoved him quickly away from her but it was too late, there were several people stood at the end of the alleyway, mouths agape. A small boy stood, mouth equally open, clutching a bag she gathered had caused the commotion, but now hung forgotten in the thief's hands. 

Mrs. Lovett thought fast. "Oh goodness, please excuse my husband! He gets like this when he's had a few, I keep saying to him he shouldn't be drinking early in the day but there's no telling him! Come on dearie, best be getting yer home…" Linking her arm with his she quickly dragged him away form the scene, before any of them could recognise who they were. She had certainly seen a couple of the faces before, no doubt they'd been in her shop at some point. 

"You silly fool, I told ya we'd get caught!" She said to him once they had gotton out of the busy market and were on the quieter streets on the way home, but still kept her voice low. Her heart was still pounding furiously.

"Well if I rightly remember you didn't protest all that much Mrs. Lovett."

She felt her cheeks going slightly pink. "Yes. Well. You can be very persuasive but I'm sure you know that." She shot a half grin at him.

When they reached her shop the first thing she did was look for Toby, but the boy was still nowhere to be found. She gave a heavy sigh and tried to put it out of her mind. As Mr. T had said, there was no doubt he'd be back soon enough; he wasn't silly, he knew what was better than the streets or the workhouse. Sweeney disappeared upstairs and Mrs. Lovett went down into the bake house to make some more pies before they opened in a few hours. 

There was an untouched body still lying on the floor from yesterday. Damnit she had meant to see to it before now, she didn't like leaving corpses around too long. Apart from anything they went off pretty quick. Sighing she dragged it out where she quickly stripped it and chopped it into pieces so she could put them up on the table and get the meat off them easier.

Her mind wandered as she hacked away at the man's ribcage, tearing it open to pull all the organs out. Damn that had been close today. She was just lucky it was nobody she knew, or who knew her or she would really have been done for. They really had to be more careful - more private about this sordid affair of theirs. 

She knew she should stop it, but she knew she wouldn't. No, not when everything she had ever wanted was hers, not where Mr. Sweeney Todd was _hers_. Granted not everything she wanted (for example the ring on her finger was missing, for one) but at the moment it was as close as she could get, and she was going to take all she could. Not to mention that fact that she simply couldn't control her body's reaction to him anyway, and probably couldn't (in fact defiantly couldn't, as proved spectacularly last night and this morning) resist him even if she wanted to. 

_Surely it isn't normal to do it this much_, she thought. She knew it was never like this with her late husband. Although slightly more frequent when they were first married, it really became only once on rare occasions, and practically never towards the end, and it was never like this - he never displayed this almost violet lust, they never came together in this desperate, almost animalistic way.

She huffed out a breath as she started work on an arm. Yes she would just have to be more careful about this - that was if the damage had not already been done. 

* * *

_Your thoughts are very much appreciated and seriously spur me to write more! I'm addicted to writing this story, it's so much fun and I have plenty of ideas and plans for it so staaaaaaay tuned!_

_XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow almost 60 reviews and over 2000 hits:O I love you guys, really I do you have no idea how happy your reviews make me to know that people are enjoying what I'm writing! Hope y'all like this chapter just as much! XD_

* * *

It was late at night and Mrs. Lovett was sat by the fireplace, a book open in front of her although she wasn't really paying attention to what she was reading. Biting a nail she looked up with a worried frown as a huge gust of wind rattled the window. There was a storm raging outside, the rain came down heavy and thunder clashed every few minutes. 

Just that moment there was suddenly a loud banging on the door at the front. Jumping to her feet, letting the book drop forgotten to the floor she practically ran through to her shop to see a small dark figure hunched up outside the door. She threw it open and in burst a dripping wet Toby with a great gust of wind. She shut and locked the door firmly again. 

"Toby love! Thank the 'eavans!" She cried, ushering him through to the living room and sitting him hastily in front of the fire. "Thought you'd gone for good I did! Oh I've been so worried!" She said, fussing about pulling his wet coat off and finding a blanket to place over him. "Where you been?"

Toby mumbled something but she didn't catch it as she bustled over to the cabinet, grabbing a glass and filling it with strong gin. "Here y'are love, drink it down it'll warm ya right up." She said, handing him the glass. 

She knelt down on the floor in front of him, looking into his eyes although he wouldn't look at her. "Toby…I'm _sorry_, about last night love, I'm so sorry - "

"It's alright Ma'am." He mumbled quietly, looking down into his glass. "I deserved it, s'not my place to be saying such things."

"No Toby, ya shouldn't, but you didn't deserve that. You've been so good to me love, and I just - lost me temper is all, I been a little stressed lately…but you did _not _deserve it and I can only say how sorry I am love."

He finally looked up at her. "S'alright mum."

"Ah love," she said, leaning forward and hugging him to her. "I thought you wasn't coming back…" She murmured into his wet hair. 

"Would you have missed me?" He asked quietly. 

Mrs. Lovett pulled away from him, too give him a shocked look. "O' course I would a missed ya! Besides I dunno what I'd do without you to help me run the shop, now we're so busy every night. Ooh tonight nearly killed me, me bones feel like they bout to drop."

"Sorry," he mumbled, feeling ashamed for running off and leaving her all day. 

"No love, not to worry, let's just forget all bouts it yeah?" He nodded and she gave him another hug before standing up. "Now get some sleep darling, it's awful late." She kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair with a smile before making her way to her room to get some well needed shut eye herself. What a relief it was to have Toby back, and to have him forgive her - or least she hoped he had. He was very quiet but then again she supposed he had every right to still be upset and probably would be for quite some time yet. 

The next morning however, he seemed back to normal, and chatted happily to her as they ate their breakfast. She smiled as he thanked her, and moved to help her tidy the breakfast things away. Such a good boy he was, and she knew she was lucky to have him. 

"Could you sweep up the shop for this morning and wash these things up for me love? Just popping up to give Mr. T his breakfast."

"Course mum!" He said, taking the plates over to the sink. 

"Tha's me boy." She said fondly before she picked up the tray and made her way upstairs. 

She opened the door to find him as always, stood looking out the window. This morning however, he turned to her as she came in. 

"Here's yer breakfast love." She said cheerfully, placing the tray down on the desk in the corner. 

"The boy came back?" He said to her. 

"Yes he did, late last night. Oh it's a relief I tell ya, was worried sick I was." She replied as she crossed the room to stand before him. She cleared her throat somewhat nervously before continuing. "Anyway Mr. T, I been thinking, today while we're open…perhaps it would be best if you didn't come down into the shop…"

He raised an eyebrow. 

"You know, what with everything that's going on at the moment, all them rumours goin' round and all, just thought it might be for the best, not giving them an excuse for further gossiping." She looked up into his eyes to see him simply looking at her with a slight frown on his face. She couldn't resist grinning and standing up on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss on his mouth. "Don't sulk love, it doesn't suit ya." She said with a small smile. She kissed him again and this time her lips lingered on his for a moment. She felt a hand snake round her waist and smiled against his mouth, slipping her tongue between his lips to deepen the kiss. 

Downstairs Toby looked up from his sweeping as a tingling of bells announced somebody's arrival. 

"Sorry sir we ain't open yet." He said to the fat man who had just walked in. 

"Oh it isn't a pie I'm after lad. I'm looking for Mrs. Lovett, is she around?" He said with a glance around the shop. Toby recognised the man, he was the beadle, although he couldn't remember his name. 

"Yes sir, she's in Mr. Todd's shop above sir."

The beadle bowed his head slightly muttering a thank you as he turned and exited the shop.

The door was flung suddenly open and Mrs. Lovett gasped, whipping her head round to see none other than Beadle Bamford stood in the doorway. 

They were in his chair, she was straddling his lap and although both were still fully clothed it was pretty obvious what they were doing. 

The beadle's round sweaty face displayed complete and utter shock before he straitened and demanded, "what impropriety is this then?" With an air of great importance and disgust. 

It was a good thing Sweeney sprang into action because Mrs. Lovett had froze on top of him. In one quick flash he had pushed her off him and done his trousers up, striding quickly over to the Beadle. The round man was dragged by the arm over to the chair they had been occupying only seconds before and sat roughly down in it. 

The Beadle was too surprised to protest until he landed in the chair with a thud. "I say! How dare you manhandle me sir!" He didn't see the dangerous glint in Sweeney's eye, the murderous glint. 

Sweeney whipped out a razor form his holster and flicked it open. Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Mr. T, no!" But he paid her no mind and in seconds the Beadle's blood was spurting out of his neck. Mrs. Lovett reeled back with a half shriek as she got covered in the spraying blood. She held a hand to her heaving chest, wide eyes locked onto the fat man as the blood spurt died down to a dribble from his open neck. Sweeney stamped on the pedal sending him plunging down to her bake house. 

Mrs. Lovett could only stare after him, eyes wide for a few moments. Sure she had seen plenty of dead bodies, blood and guts and all that, but never before had she seen Sweeney actually kill one, and well, the event was rather traumatic really when one was not accustomed to it, to see blood bursting so suddenly and messily from a man's body as his life was cut short just like _that. _

She finally managed to regain her speech. "Mr. T, 'ow could ya be so daft?" She scolded him as he cleaned his razor off on his already bloodied shirt arm.. "He's the beadle, everyone knows the beadle - everyone will _miss _the beadle! There's no way his disappearance will go unnoticed!"

Sweeney gawped at her. Just when he thought she couldn't amaze him any more he was proved wrong. This woman, who he was having his way with one moment, was in the next witnessing a brutal murder and she did nothing but look slightly shocked for a few seconds before getting straight to the point of practicality. Any other woman would surely have fainted by now. 

He failed to suppress a smirk over the matter. 

"What the 'ell is you grinning about Mr. T? 

He quickly wiped the smirk off his face. "Nothing, nothing."

"Well there certainly ain't nothing to grin about, what we gonna do if people realise that 'ere was the last place he came?"

Sweeney walked towards her. She was a sight, covered in blood. It was usually he who was splattered with those red rubies he loved so much. "I don't know what we gonna do about that my pet, but right now, we're gonna finish what we _were _doing before we were so rudely interrupted…"

Well, Mrs. Lovett couldn't very well argue with that now could she?

* * *

_I'm sorry about all the sex, really I am. It's these two I tell you, I can't control them, they write themselves!_

_As always, pleeez let me know what you think, every review puts me on a high like you woulnd't believe! XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 already...gosh I'm steaming through this! It's because you guys fuel me to write so fast with all your wonderful reviews! XD_

_I laughed at how many WOO THE BEADLE IS DEAD reviews I got for the last chapter, it seems nobody liked the slimy old git much! _

* * *

Doing up the final lace on her corset, Mrs. Lovett straightened and turned to Sweeney with a sigh. "I been up 'ere bloody ages thanks you. Toby'll no doubt know what we been up to, oh I do hate him knowin' so much, makes me all edgy 'round him." Sweeney didn't bother to reply as he casually poured out a cup of tea to go with the breakfast she had brought him. She continued. "But anyway, remember what I was sayin' earlier, 'bouts you not coming down today?"

"I remember Mrs. Lovett but I think it rather pointless. People will talk, whether I'm there or not."

"Just…stay up 'ere today. Please love." She turned to leave.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yeah?"

He motioned to his mirror. Crinkling her brow she walked over to it and gasped when she saw her blood-splattered self. "Crikey I nearly went downstairs looking like this!" She hurried over to the wash basin and picked up the rag in it, using it to hastily wipe the blood off her best she could. .

She jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It raced down along her collar bone and brushed lightly over her chest. A very low voice murmured in her ear, "you look good in blood, Mrs. Lovett."

She brought a hand up to rest on his for a moment before patting it and clearing her throat. "Come now Mr. T, or I'll never get going today." She moved away from him and shot one last little grin at him before leaving the room.

Toby was still tidying up the shop ready for opening when Mrs. Lovett entered. She smiled at him and set to work herself, setting all the chairs out ready and fetching a pile of clean plates from the side of the sink. 

"What did the beadle want Ma'am?"

_Bollocks. _"Um…nothing really love…he just er - wanted to check up on something with me, business matters you know. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh. Is he still up there with Mr. T?"

"No…he's gone now." Well at least she wasn't lying about that.

"Oh." Toby took a stack of plates Mrs. Lovett handed to him and placed them on the counter. "Only I didn't see him leave."

Mrs. Lovett was feeling slightly flustered. "Didn't ya? Must 'av been so busy ya didn't notice love. He didn't stay long anyway."

Toby was quiet for a minute, working in silence. Mrs. Lovett knew very well what he was probably thinking_. Well I don't care, he can think what he wants. _But she did care, really. 

The sound of the door shutting after the last customer that day was like music to her ears. She let out a dramatic sigh and poured herself a gin, collapsing into one of the booths. Toby sat down opposite her. 

"Can I?" He said, motioning to the bottle. 

"Sure. But get a glass love." He nodded and retrieved one for himself, sitting back down opposite her and pouring himself a very full glass of gin. Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. 

A few moments of companionable silence passed before she cleared her throat, shifting slightly in her seat. "Actually love, while we're here, I've been meaning to 'ave a lil chat with ya."

"What about mum?" He said, taking another swig form his glass. 

"Well about…everything. Everything what's happened lately." She said somewhat nervously, swirling the gin in the bottom of her glass. She looked back up at him. "Are you alright love?" She said, her eyes serious. 

Toby frowned slightly. "'Course I am mum."

"I mean…with everything. You know, the other night and…everything else. You been a bit on the quiet side today."

"Yeah I'm fine…well…except…" He trailed off. 

"Except what?" She said, her big eyes locked onto him as he looked down into his gin. 

"Except I ain't happy 'bout what you's doing. With Mr. Todd I mean." She opened her mouth but he continued before she could say anything. "And not just cause of what people been saying, although I don't like that either. It's cause I care 'bout ya mum, an' I don't wanna see ya get 'urt."

Mrs. Lovett's expression softened as her heart melted. "Oh love, don't worry 'bout me."

"But I do Ma'am! I don't trust him at all, I don't think he's a good man and I don't want you to get 'urt by him!"

"Ah he's not all darkness love trust me, I know him a lot better than you do." She hadn't meant it like that at all but Toby's eyes caught hers and for a moment a sort of half chuckle passed between them as both coloured slightly. 

"Oh, off to bed with ya. You know far too much for yer age you do." She said, getting up and clearing the gin away. "Go on now, it's been a busy day, I'll clean up." 

Toby obeyed and surprised her by reaching up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek goodnight before running off to bed. 

After she'd cleared away all the plates and tidied the chairs up she was utterly exhausted, but it was not the end of her work. _No, never the end of my work, there's no such thing as the end of my work_. She thought gloomily. _I still got the bloody beadle to deal with, not to mention whoever else had the misfortune of deciding to go for a shave today..._

She allowed herself to sit down for a moment, her body collapsing into the armchair in her living room, legs throbbing from being on them all day. They'd stayed open late, she did occasionally, working right through until late evening. It brought in a lot of extra money because it meant that people came to have their actual dinner there, but it left her completely knackered by the end of the day. 

Staring into the fire her mind wandered to Mr. Todd, as it almost always did when left to its own devises. He had stayed out of the way today, just as she'd asked him and she'd only seen him very briefly when she popped up with his lunch and dinner. Both time's he'd seemed in a bad mood, pretty much ignoring her. The last time he'd actually told her to get out and leave him alone, which she'd thought was a bit harsh seeing as all she was doing was bringing him his dinner. 

The man was a mystery to her and always would be, even more so now she was sleeping with him. He'd be all over her one minute, seemingly unable to get enough of her and then the next he'd shut her out completely.

Sighing she felt her body relaxing by the heat of the fire and the quiet crackling sound it gave off. Letting her thoughts drift further and further away she found her eyes slowly sliding shut. _Lots to do, no time for sleep yet… _she told herself firmly but her eyes simply wouldn't obey and soon shut as she felt herself slipping into a gentle slumber.

She was on the very verge of sleep when a very loud bang made her jump violently, dragging her cruelly back into wakefulness.

* * *

_To be honest Im not too thrilled with this chapter, it's a filler chapter really, not much really happened, but not to worry my little loves, there is LOTS to be happening in the future! ;) _

_Just let me know what you thought, and I'll be getting on with the next installment! ;) __Oh and I have a random question for you guys, just because I'm curious and nosy, where abouts do you all live, country wise? I live in sunny old England (that was sarcastic, it's pissing down outside as usual.)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I would like to proclaim that I am absolutly in love with you guys. You're all so cool, and I'm so happy you all like it so much, you make my day you really do! And I love chatting to you all - nobody else is from England! Just me then - I envy all of you from hot places where it's sunny all the time. There was a blue sky here about midday so I decided to go ride my horsey but of course it absolutly bucketed down when we were in the middle of the forest and we got bloody drenched. He was not amused. And neither was I. _

_Anyway I'm totally rambling here so I won't leave you hanging off the last cliff any longer...onto chapter 10!_

* * *

Get out." Sweeney snapped at her, cutting her off in the middle of a sentence. 

"Now now Mr. T, what's with the bad attitude?" Mrs. Lovett said, straightening and placing her hands on her hips. "Alls I was doing was bringing you ya dinner! You gotta eat don't ya?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." He said through gritted teeth, his back still turned to her. With a dramatic sigh Mrs. Lovett left without another word, not missing the opportunity to shut the door loudly, making it rattle in its frame. 

_The damned woman. _Sweeney cursed her under his breath, restraining himself from hurling something at the door after her. She had no idea what she was doing to him; she was slowly turning his black and white view on the world psychedelic colours. 

Revenge, that was all he was here for now. All he had left to do, there was nothing else left for him in this cruel world. And while he was seeking revenge he had seen no reason not to have himself all the pleasures he could leak out of this mundane existence now - one being mercilessly slashing the throats of those unsuspecting customers that came for a shave, revelling in the vibrant red that sprayed from them, feeling power like no other for a brief moment. The other of course, being Mrs. Lovett. 

That was all it was meant to be - him taking what he wanted from her every now and then - fifteen years was a hell of a long time to go without a woman and Mrs. Lovett - well, she was there when he came back. There and obviously willing, so why not? 

Only it wasn't just that now. Now every time he saw the damn woman he found himself gripped with lust, and in turn actually enjoying giving her pleasure as well as taking it himself. Perhaps it was merely the fact that he'd been fifteen years without it and now he couldn't contain himself that he had it again, whenever he wanted. 

But no, not _again_, this was something totally different; it had never been like this with Lucy. His sweet innocent Lucy, oh he would never have done to her the things he did with Mrs. Lovett. Was it because he had respected her more? No, it was nothing to do with respect, he did respect Mrs. Lovett, even though she probably didn't think so. How could he not respect a woman who looked after him, kept him alive, covered up his _murders_ for him? After all, it had been her ingenious idea in the first place, and that alone bought her a hell of a lot of respect on his part. 

Maybe it was the fact that Mrs. Lovett seemed to enjoy what they did as much as he did, and was not shy in letting him know. Unlike Lucy, she wasn't doing her duty as a wife by simply lying beneath him, no she was doing what she wanted, just as enthusiastic in their lovemaking as he and that must have been why he couldn't get enough of her, why it was better with her than it ever had been with - 

_NO! _He almost yelled it out loud. No, he did not just think that! She was not better than Lucy, there was no-one like his Lucy, his love, his beautiful wife.

He wanted to stop thinking about this, stop thinking about her, right now. She had consumed his thoughts all bloody day when what he really needed - _wanted _to think about was revenge. 

Much later on he was sat in his chair, frustrated and angry with his thoughts to the point of breaking. She hadn't been up since dinner. He guessed she took "Leave me alone," seriously. Either that or she was still busy working. He didn't know why he was even thinking that, why it should even pop into his mind whether she was there or not. He didn't care.

Getting up he crossed the room to the kettle, picking it up from where it had been boiling on the small stove and pouring himself a tea. Mrs. Lovett was always drinking tea, he'd noticed - not _again! _With a frustrated yell he hurled the kettle across the room and it crashed against the floor with a tremendous clank, rolling as boiling water seeped into the wood. 

Mrs. Lovett was bursting through the door in seconds. "What happened!?"

He was stood by the stove breathing hard and looked a state, eyes wide and hair wilder than usual. Her eyes flicked to the kettle that was in the middle of the floor, spilling water everywhere. "You dropped it? What an awful crash it made, I thought you'd fallen down the stairs or something terrible!" She said, picking it up and crossing the room to put it back on the stove. "Love? You alright? Ya look like ya seen a ghost." She said, coming to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

He made the mistake of snapping his eyes up to hers and in the next instant he slammed her up against the wall as she gave a squeak of surprise. 

"Mr. T that hurt!" She said, tearing her mouth away from his. 

"Shut up." He growled at her, hating her for making him weak like this. He pulled her down to the floor and hovered over her, grabbing the front of her dress with both hands, ready to tear it open. 

"Don't ya dare!" She grabbed his hands and pried them off her. "This is my favourite dress!"

"I told you to shut up!" His temper snapped, and he hit her across the face. 

Mrs. Lovett froze in shock for only a split second before she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him hard. "Get off me!" She said, her shrill voice almost cracking. He didn't budge. "Get off me _now_!" She shrieked and shoved him again with a force she didn't know she had, and he was pushed right off her and onto his back with a thump. She scrambled to her feet. "Don't you _ever _touch me again!" She yelled at him before fleeing from the room, slamming the door loudly and pounding down the stairs. 

She furiously fought back the tears as she rushed through her shop and threw open the hatch to the cellar. She would not cry, there was no way she would shed another tear over that - that - _bastard_. 

Shutting the door behind her she set straight to work, dragging the heavy body of the beadle into the middle of the floor with tremendous strength. _That is it! _She told herself furiously. That's the end of it, she should never have let it get this far - never have let it start even. Toby was right, she realised, he did hurt her, only she supposed Toby hadn't thought it would be physically as well as mentally. 

Pausing for a second she raised a hand to her aching cheek. No doubt it would be blue tomorrow, and what would she say about that? 

_Bastard_, she hissed sharply as she got to work on the body. _Fucking bastard. _

She was soon done hacking all the meat off the limbs of the beadle - and there was plenty of that, the fat old git - which was a task she quite enjoyed tonight, plunging her cleaver deep into his body and dragging it sharply through the tender flesh with a satisfying sound to accompany it. It was, she discovered, a very good way to release her anger. 

Next she gathered all the meat up and chucked it all into the top of the grinder. She turned the handle, watching as the ground meat was squeezed out, and the strangest thing happened - for the first time ever she suddenly felt sick to her stomach at the sight of the raw ground meat, oozing out in long strings, slopping down into a mushy pile - she spun sharply away from the grinder and deposited the contents of her stomach suddenly onto the floor, coughing and gagging. 

Shakily straightening and wiping her mouth she tried to pull herself together. _What the bloody hell is that about? Don't tell me I'm getting squeamish!? _The amount of times she'd done this, and never before had she felt remotely disgusted. _Perhaps I'm coming down with something? _She thought to herself. 

After cleaning up the mess she'd made she forced herself to finish grinding all of the remaining meat - although she still felt queasy at the look of it - and clear all the bones and waste away. Mrs. Lovett then decided that what she needed was some well earned sleep. Heaven knew she hadn't been getting enough of that lately. _Well, _she thought bitterly, _not anymore. _

When she awoke the following morning the first thing she did was rush to her mirror and sure enough, there was a big purple mark on her left cheek. _What is he trying to mark me as his or something!? _She fumed. _First the bloody love bite and now this! _But this, this was far worse, for this would not only make everyone who saw her gasp but also every time she saw it herself or felt it twinge, she was reminded cruelly of his hand striking her hard across the face, and the hurt that went much deeper than the bruise on her cheek. 

After getting up and dressed, she made her way to the kitchen, shaking Toby awake on the way there, who sleepily grumbled something about being up. She was halfway through preparing breakfast for the two of them - yes just two - Mr. Todd could bloody well starve - when the boy finally appeared, still rubbing his eyes. 

"Morning mum." He said as he entered. 

"Morning love ,sleep well?" said Mrs. Lovett turning to him. The gasp she'd been expecting came out of his mouth as he looked at her.

"Mum! What happened!?" Before she could reply an angry scowl crossed Toby's face. "Did Mr. Todd do that Ma'am!? I'll get him for hurting you - I'll kill him, I'll - "

"Toby! Calm down, don't be so silly love! Of course Mr. Todd didn't do it, honestly, letting yer mind run away with you like that!" She scolded. "I tripped and fell in the bake house is all. Banged me head on the oven. Lucky thing it was off at the time or I probably woulda had a nice burn mark to go with the bruise."

Luckily for Mrs. Lovett, Toby was gullible, and bought her lie easily. 

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I just jumped to conclusions is all." He mumbled. 

"Ah not to worry love." She said, smiling fondly as she stirred the tea. 

"I wish you'd let me help you make the pies down there, I worry 'bout you been down there all on yer own - what if you'd knocked yerself out or something, or fell again and really hurt yerself!"

"Oh hush now, don't be silly, I'll be fine. I told ya, you've enough chores to do up here without having to help me make the pies as well. Now forget about it alright?"

Toby grumbled a bit but reluctantly obeyed her and dropped the subject. They ate their breakfast and when they were done began clearing away and getting the shop ready for opening. 

"Ma'am?" Toby said in a strange tone as he picked up the broom.

"Yeah?"

"Ain't you gonna bring Mr. T his breakfast?"

_No I bloody well ain't, the stupid blighter. _"Oh I made him his breakfast earlier love, been up a while I have." Mrs. Lovett wondered if he would be hungry. She wondered if he even noticed that she hadn't brought him his breakfast this morning. He was so wrapped up in his own stupid little world most of the time he probably wouldn't anyway. Well, he certainly would when he didn't get his lunch either. Or his dinner. His stomach would notice anyway. She wondered if he would come down and ask her where it was. Well, she would tell him that he could shove it right up his - 

"Ma'am!"

"What?" She said, jumping a little as she was jolted out of her thoughts. 

"I said there's no clean plates!"

"Oh! Oh - blimey, I only forgot to wash up last night! Bugger it, I'll get to work on that quickly now, you go open up and take orders."

"Yes mum."

She hurried back to the kitchen and the pile of dishes by the sink. When she'd washed them all up she grabbed as big a stack as she could manage and made her way back to the shop which she could hear was buzzing with customers already. _Well, now it's time to relate the same story about me cheek about a hundred times,_ she thought bitterly. 

* * *

_Phew that was a long one! I could keep going but I thought I better stop somewhere! I really don't know where all this inspiration is coming from but it's great, I can't stop writing this! ;)_

_As always, I eagerly await your thoughts and I have another random question, because I like chatting to you all - what pets have you got? I have three and a half horsies (my mare is having a foal soon! XD) two doggies and three pussycats! Yes, it's like a zoo here. XD_


	11. Chapter 11

_Woo I'm nearly at 100 reviews!! dances __I seriously don't know where all this story is coming from, but hey I'm having a great time writing it down! ;)_

* * *

Sweeney did notice that Mrs. Lovett didn't bring him his breakfast. He noticed very much when it got to lunch time and she didn't bring him his lunch either. _Bitch. _He cursed her darkly. Well he would show her by totally not caring that she didn't see fit to feed him today. He didn't need her, her and her stupid visits that brought him trays of food and often much more.

The stupid woman had probably been up crying all night again - well see if he cared - although come to think of it, he hadn't heard her. No doubt she'd told Toby - he could just see it now, her crying her stupid eyes out to him; "Oh you were right bout him love, he's no good he ain't!" Yeah well, he was right - he was no good, although she knew that already. She was hardly a saint herself. Anyway she must have known he'd turn his anger on her eventually and hurt her. And he wasn't sorry. He didn't _care. _

"Don't touch me again," She'd said. What, she was saying that was it, it was over? Well see if Sweeney Todd cared, he didn't need anybody.

To his delight he had a customer around mid afternoon. It was very lucky really, another hour and he was sure he would have killed _something_ whether somebody came for a shave or not. The man looked to be in his mid thirties. Not old at all, he still had a good bit of his life left to live - or so he thought. Sweeney revelled in changing that, delighting in the shock, the horror and the panic that flashed through his eyes all at once in those brief seconds before he went still, blood still dribbling from his neck.

_Hmmm that felt good. Who needs sex when they have this, the thrill of the kill? _At that thought, steamy images of Mrs. Lovett's naked body writhing beneath him flashed through his mind and he stomped on the pedal so hard he nearly broke it.

He slumped down into his chair once it had turned the right way up again, and stayed there, unmoving until way after the sun had set.

His stomach rumbled loudly_. Little bitch! _He thought angrily. Thought it was funny not to bring him his bloody dinner either did she? What was this, her trying to take charge, be in control, make him need her, what?

A smile suddenly slid onto his face. Oh so she thought she was getting on over on him did she? Putting him in his place, taking control - punishing him? Well, he would show her.

With an angry frown on his face he left the room and pausing on the balcony, caught sight of her among the tables outside, smiling and chatting as she passed plates out and took orders. Well, he would soon wipe that happy smile off her face. He descended the stairs with determined strides and marching right up to her he grabbed hold of her and kissed her on the mouth very thoroughly.

Mrs. Lovett was so shocked it was all she could do not to drop the tray of pies she was carrying.

When he pulled away Mrs. Lovett was even surprised herself at how fast she sprang into action. She slapped him across the cheek. "Mr. Todd, 'ow dare ya!" She said, sounding utterly aghast and shocked at such scandalous behaviour.

His dark eyes were shining. She looked into them and was suddenly very scared. He could ruin her. He could bring her down with just a few words right here and now and he knew it. Theirs eyes were locked onto each other an every other pair of eyes around were locked onto them, a stunned silence falling over the place.

But strangely, although a hundred crude replies were going round his head, Sweeney looked into Mrs. Lovett's pleading eyes and then averted his own. "So sorry, Mrs. Lovett. Don't know what came over me." And with that he was gone.

Mrs. Lovett breathed a shaky sigh of relief. She'd thought that had been the end of her, she'd expected him to fully announce their affair, or say something that would do it for him. Why hadn't he? Clearly he had wanted to originally, or he wouldn't have marched down here and kissed her in front of everyone. But what had made him change his mind?

Clearing her throat she slapped a smile on her face and said loudly, "who ordered four meat pies and a jug of ale?"

The crowd jumped back into life, all immediately talking to each other, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what about. Serving the pies, Mrs. Lovett made her way back inside to fetch some more. Toby suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking the doorway.

"S'cuse me Toby, Gotta get some more pies." Toby moved aside but the look she caught said it all. Tearing her eyes away from his she hurried away. As soon as she turned the corner she slumped against the wall, blowing out a breath. _Damn that blasted man! _She thought angrily_. I hate him! I do, I bloody hate him!_

She closed up earlier than she had planned too; when it got to seven o'clock she had had absolutely enough of all the hushed conversations and scandalised expressions customers wore as they chatted to each other.

Not pausing for a moment when the doors finally closed she set to work immediately on clearing everything away. With Toby helping her they worked in complete silence cleaning the tables, mopping the floors and washing everything up ready for tomorrow.

As he stood beside her, drying up the plates she handed him she saw him give a huge yawn. "Toby, don't worry about this, I'll finish here. You can go to bed if ya want love."

Toby said nothing but a mumbled "Yes ma'am." And left her alone. She sighed heavily. What was happening to her life? A few weeks ago it had been so perfect, everything going right for the first time in heaven knows how long. She had her business up and running wonderfully successfully, Toby to help her like the son she never had, and of course Mr. T… well Mr. T was just there and that had been enough for her she realised. At one point back there she had been truly happy.

And what had gone wrong? She knew very well what had gone wrong, she had let that…that…damned man into her bed that was what. She was so helplessly in love with the bastard that she had wanted anything that gave her a ray of hope that he felt something for her. And that was all it was…oh but the sex was so _good_ -

She threw the sponge suddenly into the basin of water. She thought back to earlier when he'd tried to humiliate her in front of all those customers and she wanted to cry. Furiously she blinked back the tears, forcing down the lump in her throat. What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't like this - one thing she prided herself on was being strong.

There was no point in upsetting herself all night thinking about it; who was he to think he could make her feel like this? She would damn well march up there and give him a piece of her mind.

Opening the door and strutting in, Mrs. Lovett almost threw the plate she had brought for him down on the desk. Sweeney glanced over at it. It was pie. He glanced up at Mrs. Lovett who was regarding him with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Something to say, Mrs. Lovett?" He said, irritably.

"What the bloody hell do ya think yer playing at!?" She demanded. "Kissing me in front of all them people!"

Sweeney ignored her and turned to walk away.

"Don't you turn ya back on me!" She fumed, marching over to him and grabbing his arm to spin him back round to face her. He was surprised to say the least, that she was being so bold with him - she looked positively livid. "I told you not to touch me again - I bloody well meant it Mr. Todd! You ever lay another hand on me - in _any_ way and you'll be sorry!"

He almost wanted to laugh. It was comical really, her standing up to him in this way. She really thought she could threaten him - that he'd be scared of her!? He grabbed her wrists suddenly, pulling her roughly to him. "Oh you mean like this?" A hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her body tight against his while the other went to her skirts. "Or like this?"

"Stop it!" She struggled against him.

He dragged her skirts up and his hand went straight under the material of her undergarment. "Or like _this?"_

"Stop! Get _off _a me!" She tried to push back but his arm was like a vice around her waist. His other hand felt her roughly, and at that moment she positively loathed herself for being wet to his touch. She was _not _turned on by this. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head, trying once more in vain to shove him away from her.

He slipped a finger inside her and she couldn't suppress the little sound that escaped her. His mouth moved towards hers once more and she let their lips touch, let his tongue plunge into her mouth. She moaned louder this time as she felt two fingers slip inside her and his thumb rub her hard. He felt her relax in his arms and smiled against her mouth. She was easy indeed.

Suddenly, without warning she bit down on his lower lip, very hard. He let out a yell of pain against her mouth and pulled away from her to see her smirking face.

The utter shock on his face was evident. She lifted a finger to follow the blood that was dripping down his chin and brought it back to her face to glace at it. "Yes Mr. Todd. Like that." And with that she turned sharply and left, wiping the blood off her finger on her skirts.

For the second night in a row she made her way straight from Mr. Todd's to the bake house for some more 'stress relief' as she had decided to refer to it as.

There was just one body today. He wouldn't have been happy about that. _Unlucky_. She thought with a smirk, but then realised that also meant less pies so quickly wiped the smirk off her face.

She was chopping so enthusiastically that she accidentally missed slightly and managed to slice a nice deep cut down the side of her hand. She cried out, dropping the cleaver. She swore under her breath as deep red blood oozed out from the cut and began dripping onto the already bloody table.

Clenching the wrist of the hand that had been cut tightly against the pain she rushed up the stairs and into her room.

Cursing she began searching through her draws with one hand, holding the bleeding one tightly to her. "Where did I put me damn blood rags?" She muttered and then suddenly she froze. Her blood rages - when was the last time she bled? She hadn't even thought about it for so long, been so wrapped up in everything that was going on it hadn't crossed her mind - it had been a long time. Too long. Far too long.

Everything whirled in her mind, the sickness, her temper, the crying, and suddenly it all slotted into place. Like a bucket of cold water in the face, realisation hit her so hard she had to sit down on her bed.

_Oh shit. I'm bloody pregnant._

* * *

_Dun dun daaaaah! So, who saw that coming? I know a few of you guessed anyway WOOP WOOP to you lol. _

_As usuall I am sitting here eagerly awaiting your thoughts ;) And for today's random question, whaaaaaat...is your favourite colour? mine is...PINK! XD_


	12. Chapter 12

_HAPPY EASTER!!_

_Wooooah, I know I'm pretty qucik with these chapters but you guys are like lightening with your reviews! I had like 5 within 10 minutes of posting yesterday LOL!! Thank you soooo much to all of you, you really don't know how happy you make me! XD_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett sat there for a long time, just staring blankly into space, her whole world turned suddenly upside-down. The very first thing that popped into her head was; _what will people say_? But then she very quickly realised that that was the least of her worries. The next thing that she thought was; _Shit. What will Mr. Todd say??_

When she regained her senses and shook herself back to reality she was washed over with an urge to cry, shout, laugh, yell and throw something all at once. But somehow she didn't. Instead she managed to swallow it all down and sit up straight with a shaky breath.

_Well now. Best get straight to business then ain't I? No point putting it off, not like it's gonna 'get better'…._

Heading up to his room, she refused to note how her stomach turned somersaults, and her hand shook as she reached it out to turn the door knob. Taking a deep breath and blowing out through her mouth she entered the room.

What a surprise; he was standing by his window. That bloody window. He would burn a hole in it soon she was sure. She nervously cleared her throat. He ignored her. She hadn't even thought this over - how the bloody hell was she supposed to tell him, especially seeing as they weren't even on speaking terms at the moment.

"Mr. T?" She tried.

A long silence followed and she thought he wasn't going to answer until his low rumbling voice filled the air. "If you've come to bring me another _pie_, Mrs. Lovett, you can take it right back where it came from.

She glanced over at the plate she left him and saw the untouched pie. "Mr. T I know we're not really talking at the moment…"

"Oh is that what you call it?" He still had his back turned to her.

"Look I ain't exactly pleased with you either, but I have something important to tell ya that you really need to listen to."

He was silent again. "Mr. T!" She said, marching over to him and standing directly in front of him. He still looked past her out the window.

"I need ya to listen to me!" Finally he snapped his attention to her, a scowl on his face.

Now she had his full attention she was suddenly very apprehensive. She stuttered for a few seconds before saying. "Actually ya may wanna sit down for this…"

His frown deepened. "What is it?" He demanded. She was avoiding his eyes now. Curiosity getting the better of him he said, _"Tell me!"_

She snapped her eyes back to his. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment she thought he was going to black out. His face twitched and a hundred emotions passed over it until finally he turned from her, appearing to take a deep breath.

"Mr. T….?" Her voice was so small, she sounded almost scared. Well, she was, she supposed. "Mr. T?!" He voice was turning shrill.

"I thought you said you couldn't get pregnant?" His voice was hard, cold.

"I thought I couldn't, honestly I did, I wouldn't 'ave lied to ya! All along it must 'av been Albert with the problem, not me!" She moved around him so she was in front of him again. His face was unreadable.

"Mr. T?" She looked on the verge of tears. "Please say something?"

It was a long moment before he did. "Well what do you want me to say Mrs. Lovett?" his voice was a dull monotone, void of emotion. It changed suddenly to a sharp snap. "What the hell are we gonna do with a baby anyway!?"

Mrs. Lovett looked like she'd been slapped. She was almost shaking as she replied. "That's the least of our bloody worries!"

"Oh? And what's the worst?"

"We ain't married!" She almost shrieked at him.

He was silent for a moment before his face suddenly contorted into an expression of sheer anger. "If you think for one moment Mrs. Lovett that you can trick me into marrying you by lying about not being able to get pregnant when really that was your plan all along, then you are very much mistaken!"

She nearly hit him again. Really, she did. But somehow she managed to tell herself that it could only make the situation ten times worse and restrained herself. "I did _not_ lie to ya! I told ya I didn't lie, I would _never _lie to ya Mr. T!" _Well….almost never…_ "I swear to ya I thought I couldn't get pregnant, really I did! Thirteen years of marriage and not one child, and now you come along and I'm bloody pregnant straight away!"

He whirled on her. "Are you - _blaming me _- Mrs. Lovett!?"

"No!" She dropped her voice back down with a sigh. "No, I'm just - it's a bloody shock is all." She sat herself down heavily in his chair, putting her head in her hands. "You're right." She said, looking back up. "What _are_ we gonna do with a baby? We murder people and put them in pies for God's sake." She almost spat out the last sentence.

"Leave." He suddenly hissed.

She whipped her head round to look at him. "Mr. T we need to talk 'bout this!"

"Leave _now!_"

"No, I will _not_ bloody well leave now, I'm just about through with you pushing me around Mr. T!" She said, jumping to her feet, rage bubbling to her head. He looked at her, completely shocked as she stalked over to him to stand boldly in front of him. "I've taken ya in, looked after ya, done everything for you - given ya everything I have and you've treated me like bloody shit!" He found himself backing up as she walked forwards, still too shocked at her sudden outburst to shout back or do anything constructive. "And now I've just found out that me whole bloody world's being turned upside-down - that I'm pregnant with your baby Mr. Todd - _our _child - and you bloody well tell me to leave! Well I'll tell ya something I ain't gonna take any more of your - "

She was cut off abruptly by Sweeney's mouth suddenly crashing down onto hers, his hands clutching in her hair. The rage she had worked herself into was suddenly channelled uncontrollably into lust and she kissed him back with as much force, pushing him until his back hit the wall.

Clutching her shoulders he spun her round, slamming her back against the wall, moaning hoarsely into her mouth. Their lips parted but only for them to both gasp for breath even as hands were already tugging at clothing. There was no time for foreplay - he managed only to get her corset off and pull the top of her dress down, yanking her skirts up while she had practically ripped his shirt and vest open and undone his trousers before he pushed into her.

"God woman." He grunted as he rammed hard into her again. "What have you done to me?"

He sounded desperate, confused almost as, with both legs wrapped around his waist, Mrs. Lovett clung desperately to him, crying out in pleasure with each thrust. _No Mr. T…what have you done to me? _She was supposed to be mad at him, she thought as she let him fuck her into the wall. Supposed to hate him - how could she hate somebody who could make her feel this good?

_I love you. _She wanted to say. _I love, I love you, I love you. _She wanted to cry it over and over again as he pounded into her so hard she felt she would collapse in ecstasy, but she didn't. Instead she just thought it, again and again until together they reached a climax that made her scream out loud.

Her feet slipped back down to the floor and they didn't speak as they both gasped for air. No sooner had they caught their breath they found their hands wandering, lips touching and breathing increasing again. They were like starving people suddenly presented with a banquet. They fell to the floor and their bodies were soon joined again as they moved as one, moaning and gasping against hot mouths.

She came first this time, nails digging into his back as her body was racked with pleasure. His rhythm increased and without even coming back down from the high of her first orgasm she felt herself quivering again quickly, their movements becoming frantic until he reached his own climax with a final grunt of pleasure.

He moved off her quivering form and collapsed by her side, their sweat drenched bodies heaving with the intensity of what they'd just experienced.

When he had enough breath Sweeney finally spoke. "Well Mrs. Lovett." His voice was emotionless, with just a slight edge of biterness. "I supposed we should get married then."

* * *

_Okay so I know that was short but I promise there will be another one later today, how's that? it was going to be one long chapter but I decided it was more logical_ _to stop here ;). _

_Please please please let me know what you think!! Oh and what is your favourite quote form the movie?? Mine has gotta be "Eurgh all that blood...poor bugger...ah well."_

_LOL!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_See, I promised another chapter today didn't I? ;) Thanks a bunch as usual to all my little dahlings that reviewed the last chapter - even though I only posted it a few hours ago XD_

_Hope y'all had a good easter!_

_Errrr...I swear I was gonna say something else here but I've forgotton. Bugger. Well anyway here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett felt her stomach do a somersault as he said those words to her. She suddenly wanted to cry. _Not like this! It's not supposed to be like this! _

She gulped down her tears. "You…you really want that Mr. T?"

There was bitterness in his voice this time. "I hardly think what I want is relevant here Mrs. Lovett."

At those words her heart broke. It was all she'd ever wanted form him, to hear him ask her to be his wife, but he had turned it into the worst thing he'd ever said to her.

She lay by his side, fighting back tears for a few more moments before she leapt suddenly to her feet, scrambled to fix her clothing and fled from his room.

Downstairs in the living room Toby was wide awake. He knew all too well what had just gone on, he'd heard their cries and moans accompanying the shoving and crashing sounds. It hadn't been pleasant.

He heard her pounding down the stairs, heard her heart wrenching sob before she even entered the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of him sitting up wide awake. Toby was immediately by her side, worried brown eyes looking up into hers as took hold of her hands, pulling her to sit down where he sat beside her.

"Mum, what's wrong!?"

She didn't reply, only cried harder, although she tried in vain to stop.

"You 'ad a fight with Mr. T? Did he hurt ya??" She still didn't reply although she shook her head. With a determined look on his face Toby sprang from the couch and tore form the room.

"Toby, wait!" Mrs. Lovett shrieked after him but he was already gone.

He burst through the door without knocking. Sweeney looked utterly shocked to see the boy stood there, breathing heavily with anger.

"What you done to Mrs. Lovett!?" The small boy demanded. "Tell me what you did to 'er, she's crying her eyes out because of you!" He said angrily. He had guts, Sweeney had to give him that.

"Tell me!"

"Lad, I don't think you're old enough for me to tell you what I did to her." Sweeney said, his rough voice serious as the grave although a very small smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Toby's face flushed furiously but he continued despite it. "If you hurt her - if you said anything bad to her I'll make ya pay! You've upset her you 'ave!"

"And I suppose she didn't tell you how?" Sweeney said gruffly with an angry frown.

"She couldn't even talk - she were too upset!"

Sweeney didn't reply, instead muttered something under his breath.

"Tell me what you done to upset her!!" He said , his voice rising.

"You wanna know what I did that _upset_ her so!?" He said, suddenly whirling on him, the anger radiating off him making Toby shrink back. "She's pregnant! I suppose she didn't tell you that, and I offered to marry her, that's what I _did_!"

Toby was so stunned he couldn't speak for a few moments.

"So to answer your question you have no right to even ask, boy, I don't know how I upset her, she clearly finds me asking her to marry me a reason to go and cry her eyes out!" He spun away in frustration, feeling like he wanted to rip his hair out. Or strangle the boy…or maybe slit his throat…

The door slammed loudly and the footsteps on the stairs died away. Oh. Well. That was that option out the window.

Mrs Lovett looked up, still sniffing, to see Toby stood dead still in the doorway. A wave of relief washed over her; she had been worried that Mr. Todd might not be able to control his temper with the boy. Toby said nothing.

"Toby?" She said quietly.

"He told me." His voice was cold.

"Oh Toby, what am I gonna do?"

Toby appeared to be rooted to the spot. "Marry him. Like he asked ya. What else can ya do?"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "It's not that simple - I would - I mean, I guess I will it's just - " She broke off as hot tears trailed down her cheeks again.

Toby didn't move to comfort her. "Why are ya upset? I don't understand. Ya should be happy he's finally asked ya to marry him. He should 'ave done a long time ago with you two carrying on the way ya were."

She glanced up. Toby for one, didn't look happy about it. "I know love, it's just…" She trailed off. He was so young. So young to bear all her troubles like this - heaven knows he'd been through enough himself. "No you wouldn't understand. Don't worry about me love, I'll be fine." She said, getting to her feet. "Some rest is all I need I'm just exhausted. I'll see ya in the morning okay?" She said, forcing a fake smile on her face. She left, leaving Toby to get back to sleep.

She'd meant to lay down in bed to think things through in her mind, sort her completely muddled thoughts out but she was obviously much more worn out than she thought because the next thing she knew it was morning.

Her stomach lurched again as the first thing that popped into her mind was the life that now lay within her. She tentatively moved a hand under the covers to rest on her still flat stomach…although…was she imagining that it was very slightly more bloated than normal?

She bit her lip as she wracked her brain. When was the last time she bled? She couldn't even remember. She was pretty positive she hadn't bled at all since she'd been sleeping with Mr. T…no, she hadn't - hell they'd done it almost every day; she hadn't bled the whole time. That meant that she must have become pregnant pretty much straight away meaning she had to be almost three months gone. Why the hell did it not cross her mind before now? She'd just assumed that she was unable to get pregnant and that was that, she wasn't even thinking about whether or not she was having her monthlies.

To think, all that time it was Albert and not her…all the nights she'd lain awake by his side crying silently to herself, all the times he'd called her stupid or useless, all along it was him - there was nothing wrong with her at all. And now the child she had prayed for so desperately all those times lay inside her.

At that moment one very tiny ray of joy about this broke into her mind. She was pregnant - she was actually going to have a baby - a child of her own…she didn't even dare to be happy about it because it was so impossible that this could turn out well. But if they did marry…no she mustn't allow herself to get carried away, thinking logically, he was very right and she knew it. How on earth would they raise a child with the life they led?

She thought back to his words again. "I suppose we should get married then." No down on one knee, no confession of undying love. Just practicality. He supposed. "I hardly think what I want is relevant here." So he didn't even want it. Not at all, or he wouldn't have said that. Well, she didn't want to marry him if he didn't want her.

But then she thought about this properly and realised she really didn't have a choice in the matter. For her to have a child out of wedlock - a widow as she was - by a man who half of London had suspicions she was sleeping with anyway would completely ruin her. Her stomach dropped. She could be put in bedlam.

She scrambled out of bed to stand before her mirror. She nearly jumped in fright at the woman who looked back at her. _Cripes I look a state… _Her hair was all over the place - but then again that wasn't unusual. Her eyes seemed to have darker circles round them than usual and of course the lovely big bruise on her cheek was still plain as day., although it was turning slightly yellow now. The purple mark on her neck was still slightly visible as well, but, well, she was pretty much past caring about that now - she had far bigger problems.

She glanced down - was her stomach slightly swollen or was she just seeing what she expected? She caught sight of the forgotten cut on her hand - it looked raw and angry, red all around it and the blood that had run form it had dried all over her hand.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was quarter to eight already. Well. To hell with it. She wasn't opening today. It wasn't like they couldn't afford for her to have a day off anyway and God knew she needed one right now.

Making her decision she made her way to the kitchen and lit the fire, setting a large pot of water to boil. She'd glanced at Toby as she passed through the living room and saw he was still sound asleep and she left him like that. She made herself some breakfast while the water was boiling and Toby some too, leaving it out with a glass of milk on the counter for him.

It took a while to haul the water bucket by bucket into the tub in the bathroom but it was worth it when she finally sunk down into it with a sigh. This was what she needed; to relax - she would surely have a nervous breakdown soon if she didn't.

Upstairs Sweeney sat in his chair, twirling a razor absently in his hands. Unlike Mrs. Lovett, sleep hadn't got the better of him last night and he had been awake all night, swirling everything round in his mind.

She was pregnant. Mrs. Lovett was fucking pregnant with his child. At first he'd been angry and painfully craved someone to kill. He's settled with taking his anger out on the desk, driving one of his razors into it again and again, making many little dents in the desk and consequently blunting one of his razors. This only succeeded in pissing him off further until he finally slumped down in his chair and that was where he had been ever since.

He wanted to hate her for this, really he did, but he knew it wasn't her fault. If anything, it was his - he'd been the one who had initiated it all in the first place anyway. Unless of course, she had been lying when she'd told him she was unable to get pregnant - but he didn't really believe that. Besides, if her plan had been to trick him into marrying her by giving him no choice, why had Toby come up all in arms, ready to have his head because she was supposedly distraught?

What was wrong with the bloody woman? He thought she loved him - no, he _knew_ she loved him - that fact was obvious form day one. She was never very good at hiding her emotions and once they'd started to be intimate she was hopeless. So if this was the case, what the hell was she upset about? Probably some stupid notion about him not being all down on one knee and proclaiming _his _love for _her. _Well, like that was ever going to happen, he snorted.

Sweeney Todd did not love, that was one thing he simply didn't do. He didn't love anything, not even the life he left behind. Benjamin Barker loved that. There was no room in Sweeney's black heart for love - he had become so obsessed with hate it was all he knew - he had forgotten how to love. But then sometimes…there was that odd time, that split second when he'd turn his hate on her - he did hate her, for making him so weak to his lust - and the feeling would be so strong that it would almost burn, just like love…well at least he guessed. He couldn't remember what love felt like, couldn't remember how to love. Sweeney Todd _couldn't _love. But to learn again…

He wanted to stab himself in the arm with his razor for thinking such a thought. _Revenge. _He told himself sternly. That was his purpose. Nothing else mattered.

But he had a child now. _That _mattered, there was no escaping that. The child was his, his flesh and blood as surely as Johanna was. No, he corrected himself, Johanna was Benjamin Barker's. _This_ child was Sweeney Todd's. And there was nothing he could do to escape that fact.

* * *

_Would just like to say huge thanks to those of you that reveiwed who weren't signed in, seeing as I couldn't reply to you. Thank you to lina who has been reveiwing form the start, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story love, and thanks also to NellieToddett! And anybody else - love you all! XD_

_I remember what I was gonna say - if any of you lot are "Pirates" (POTC) fans, I would like to recommend a truly wonderful fanfic to you; "How to Tame the Untameable" by the The DuTchess of Doom. Seriously, go read it, it' a bloody brilliant story. :)_

_Oh and about Mrs. Lovett worrying about being put in bedlam…for any of you who didn't know, in the old days in England, they really did used to put girls who had babies out of wedlock in madhouses…it's bloody awful. Locked them up for life often. :(_

_Okay I'll shut up now and just sit here and wait to hear what you guys think ;) I think I love reading and replying to all your reviews as much as I enjoy writing this! ;) _


	14. Chapter 14

_Goodness gracious me 150 reviews!! falls over I am astounded as to how many people like this story, and seroiusly I would never have got this far without you guys. Every time I get a review it makes me want to write more! XD_

_I am also so glad you all like the way the plot is going as I thought I may get some negative reactions for the direction I've taken the plot and their relationship...but as you're all happy I have pleeeeenty of more ideas in store! I know I keep saying it but I really don't know where it's all coming from because I've never been this inspired when I've written things before. It's like I'm being told the story myself, and just writing it down as it goes! ;)_

_Right I'll stop babbling now, I'm very good at doing that, if you haven't noticed. I tend to babble on a lot in the story too I know lol. Just before you read it I'm going to warn you all, this chapter is a little more...intense...than previous ones. This is rated M for a reason kay?_

* * *

After much frustration and thinking, Sweeney had decided to be the grown up one about this and go and talk to Mrs. Lovett. After all, it wasn't like there was any escaping this little problem. It wouldn't go away if he ignored it like he usually tended to do.

He was surprised to say the least, on seeing that her shop was shut. He didn't think he'd ever known Mrs. Lovett to take a day off since he'd known her. A few late mornings maybe but never without good reason. He made his way through the shop, noticing how Toby pointedly ignored his presence as he passed through, instead pretending to be intensely interested in his breakfast. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Surely she wasn't still abed at this hour?

He didn't bother to knock on her door; he doubted she would let him in if he did, so he pushed it open and made to walk in. The sight before him made him stop dead.

Mrs. Lovett spun round to face him, the damp curls that had escaped the pins whipping around her face. She was obviously fresh out of a bath, her still very wet form wrapped only in a towel. His breath caught in his throat.

"What do ya want?" She asked him, slightly shocked to see him here.

What did he want? He bit back the "you," that almost left his lips. He went to tell what he had come here for, but found his mind had gone completely blank as he stared at her dripping form. She saw his eyes roam her figure.

"And you can stop looking at me like that right now." She snapped.

"Well damn it woman put some clothes on then!" He snapped back.

"It ain't my fault ya just barged in here without even knocking!"

He took a breath. "I think we need to talk."

"Oh so now ya admit we need to talk do ya? You actually gonna talk this time or are we gonna end up having sex again because if it's the latter I think I'll pass seeing as all that accomplishes is messing things up even more!"

A rare smile quirked on his lips. "Mrs. Lovett I don't think our situation could get anymore 'messed up.'"

She stared at him for a moment until suddenly, inexplicably, she was laughing. Although he fought it with all his might, the sight of her, stood before him wrapped in just a towel and giggling made his smile broaden. He even had to fight off an urge to chuckle slightly himself.

When her laughter subsided and they stood simply staring at each other, the tension in the room had gone. Sweeney broke their silent peace. "So will you?"

She frowned in confusion. "Will I what?"

"Marry me!" He said, sounding irritated.

She looked away from him and moved to sit on her bed. "Well, like you said." She said quietly. "What we want don't really matter. We ain't got much of a choice."

"But you do want it."

She snapped her eyes up to his, raw emotion suddenly shining through them. "Yes I do, but ya bloody knew that. Just…not like this is all."

"Not like this? Then like what? This?" He moved before her and to her utter shock got down on one knee in front of her, taking her hands. "Nellie Lovett, will you marry me?"

She could do nothing but stare for several very long moments. This was it, the moment she had been dreaming about for heaven knows how long. The man she loved, down on one knee before her. When she finally remembered how to speak she managed, "Oh, Mr. Todd…" Tears prickled her eyes for a few seconds before her brain kicked back into action. "Do you love me?" She whispered.

He got up from before her and turned away and the moment was gone. "Sweeney Todd loves nothing."

Despite her heart wanting to fall apart at those words she managed to hold it together and got up, walking to him and stopping behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She said, very softly, "_could _you love me?"

He was quiet for a long while before he spun back to face her, his usual irritated expression in place. "Look are you going to marry me or would you rather spend the rest of your life in bedlam?" he said, somewhat harshly.

She shook her head, looking down. "No, I'll marry you."

"Alright then." He turned to march off but her voice halted him.

"Wait!"

He turned to her irritably. She moved up to him and softly brought her lips up to press against his.

_No! _He wanted to push her away, he couldn't bare the feel of her mouth so sweet against his, one hand so gentle in his hair. It brought hundreds of emotions and feelings he thought had died with Benjamin Barker crashing back.

Wanting to do anything to stop these feelings rushing through him he forced his tongue suddenly into her mouth, pulling her body tight to his. His hands were rough on her curvy figure, pulling the towel from her, and his voice was low in her ear as he snarled, "stop trying to find something you never will in me!" And he pushed her back onto the bed.

His words hurt, but she knew he was wrong. She had felt him kiss her back softly for a moment, even if it was only brief, she had felt that what she searched for was still there inside him - and she was determined to make him realise it again. She tried to slow him down again, tried to kiss him gently but he pushed his mouth hard, bruising, against hers. His hand wound in her hair, tugging it harshly as the other ran greedily down her body, roughly squeezing her breasts and then down between her thighs where he shoved three fingers straight inside her. At that moment she gave up on her mission, throwing her head back against the pillow with a loud moan, loosing herself in the moment.

With an angry growl at her pleasure filled moan, he undid his trousers and pulled both of her arms above her head, pinning them there with one of his hands and he shoved himself mercilessly into her. She gave a squeak of pleasure and wrapped a leg around his waist as he began to move inside her.

His thrusts became harder, deeper each time - so hard in fact that he crossed the boarder of pleasure into pain and as he thrust into her again she had to pant out, "Mr. T! Stop, that hurts!"

A dangerous grin flashed across his face before he pulled out and pushed himself all the way into her again. She cried out in agony, her arms struggling to get out of his grip. Ignoring it he began to thrust into her mercilessly, even harder than before, making her scream with each one.

"Please," She begged him as hot tears trailed down her cheeks and, furious at the way he was ruining what should have been sweet and wonderful - after him asking her to be his wife - she bit down hard onto his shoulder, the taste of hot blood filling her mouth. Pulling all the way out of her, he drove himself back into her forcefully, making her scream out so loud that somewhere in his lust clouded mind he thought that for sure that the whole of Fleet Street must have heard her.

As he did it again, going in deeper than ever she suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her, making her cry out even more. He was going in so deep that pleasure was beginning to override pain and he heard that all too well leaking through her cries.

_Damn her! _He was supposed to be hurting her, making her hate him like he hated her. She wasn't supposed to _like_ it!

Their mouths fell together and he tasted her salty tears and swallowed her harsh cries, mixing them with his own. She thought she would burst from a mixture of pain and pleasure if he didn't finish soon; nobody had ever been this deep inside her before; he was pulling out completely before driving himself almost all the way in. She was begging him again, half- formed pleas spilling from her open mouth and she didn't even know herself if she were begging him to stop anymore, or to give her more. He thrust hard once again and she screamed loudly, she felt her inner walls spasm around him, body shaking with the force of her orgasm.

Her release brought his and his hot seed shot deep inside of her as she panted beneath him. He rolled from her heaving form to lie on his back beside her, both of them gasping for breath.

They lay like that for several moments, their harsh breathing filling the silence of the room before Mrs. Lovett spoke.

"You hurt me Mr T." She said quietly.

He didn't miss a beat. "Good."

Another silence fell over them until suddenly an awful thought shot through Mrs. Lovett's mind.

"Mr. T!" She said, looking panicked as she raised herself on one arm to look down at him. "What if…the baby…what if that…_hurt_ it!?"

He frowned at her before dragging himself into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed away form her. "Don't be so stupid woman." Was all he said.

"Ya don't think it did?" She said, chewing her lip anxiously.

He turned his head back to look at her worried face. "You really care that much?"

She looked shocked. "O'course I bloody care! Whether I planned this or not, it's my _child! _And yours too!"

He suddenly seized her by the shoulders, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Mrs. Lovett tell me something honestly, I need to know. Did you get pregnant on purpose!?"

She looked hurt. "_No_! I _did_ tell ya Mr. Todd, and I tell ya again, I didn't - I didn't see this coming in a million years, I dunno 'ow I can make ya believe that!" She looked down. "But the truth o' the matter is it's happened and I can't pretend I don't want it…I _do_. I want this baby more than anything…"

He didn't reply to that, instead turned away from her again and got to his feet, sorting his disarrayed clothing out. She watched him with an anxious expression.

"Mr. T?"

"What?" He sounded irritated. She wished he'd at least look at her.

"Ya think it'll be alright then? …I mean…I've never been pregnant before - well of course ya know that -I mean…I don't even know if yer supposed to still be having sex when yer pregnant…what if it harms it or something?"

Sweeney's voice was somewhat dark when he answered, still not looking at her. "Well Johanna turned out fine."

She was a little annoyed that she'd managed to bring Lucy to his mind. She continued somewhat bitterly. "Yes but I bet you didn't do _that _to Lucy."

He turned to face her now, and she suddenly preferred when those dark eyes weren't boring into hers in such a way. "No. I didn't. I would never have hurt Lucy."

_Bastard. _"You hurt me though." It was a statement mumbled darkly as she looked away from him.

"Yes, I did." She snapped her eyes back to him as he stalked closer to her, lifting a hand to gently touch her cheek with the back of it, a glint in his eyes. "And you liked it." And with those words he was gone from the room, leaving her alone with a rapidly beating heart.

* * *

_So that's that. I know that was kinda short. There may POSSIBLY be another one tonight but I'm not promising anything, I have some other stuff to do tonight as well so I'll have to see if I have time. But anyway please let me know what you think because I am kinda anxious about this chapter, for obvious reasons. And you know... the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll write the next chapter ;)_

_And this is a very very random question but who can sing? I so can not, I would absolutly love to be able to sing, I am so jelous of all their beautiful voices in this movie!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay so I know some of you may be...hating...Sweeney right now for what a git he's being, but this is not a nice man we're dealing with here, and any emotions rather than hate I believe would take a long time and a lot of denial in order for him to feel and realise._

_Hmmm anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, I would have had it up last night but I suddenly remembered at half past ten that I had a whole assignment due in for collage today that I hadn't even started so I had to bloody well sit up half the night doing that. I have such a bad memory I swear, it's a wonder I can remember what I'm writing about most of the time. _

* * *

After Mrs. Lovett had left the living room, to let him get some sleep, Toby knew that was one thing he would not be doing much of tonight. How could he sleep soundly after everything he had just found out?

Mrs. Lovett was pregnant. Logical as that was, what with what had been going on between her and Mr. Todd for quite some time now, the situation hadn't crossed his mind once. It was a shock, to say the least. He wasn't sure how he felt about it - certainly not good anyway.

The first thing that came to mind, selfish as it was, was that she wouldn't want him anymore…if she was having a child of her own, what room would she have in her life for a common orphan boy who was less than perfect? He could tell sometimes, the way she looked at him, wistful almost, how she looked so happy when the two of them and Mr. Todd were together those rare times - like the time when they all went to the park for the day - that she longed for a family. And he guessed - hoped - she thought of him as her son - he had certainly begun to think of her as a mother.

But no matter how Mrs. Lovett fancied it, Mr. Todd would never be a farther figure to him. He didn't trust the man at all. Many a time he'd gone up to bring him something, or deliver a message or some such thing and he had snapped at him in such a way that he'd been sent scampering down stairs. No, he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. The man had quite the temper, that much was obvious, apart from he fact that he seemed to be in a permanently dark mood - Toby didn't think he'd ever once seen him smile.

It had always bemused him how Mrs. Lovett had liked the solemn man so much, for that was obvious from the first time he saw them together. Her stare would linger on him, big dark eyes drinking in his dark form and every time he directed words at her (which wasn't all that often anyway) her breathing would quicken, making her chest heave.

When he'd first cottoned on to their affair, he hadn't been happy at all. He assumed Mr. Todd had realised how Mrs. Lovett felt about him and was taking advantage of that. But as it had progressed he'd become more and more bitter about it…perhaps jealous even of how she could have so much love for a man who treated her like dirt when Toby was there, working himself to the floor everyday to help her and treating her with the respect she deserved.

He'd been livid at first, when she had fled into the room in tears. It was the second time she'd been upset because of him the past few days and it made Toby so angry that she let him get away with treating her that way. Having enough, he'd gone to give Mr. Todd a piece of his mind but what he'd told him had stopped him in _those _tracks pretty quick.

Now…now he was just plain confused. She finally had everything she ever wanted so what the hell was her problem? What did she have to cry about? "No, you wouldn't understand." She'd said - too right he didn't understand. She should be happy, he thought bitterly, she's finally going to get the family she wants.

A sudden panic entered his mind as a dreadful thought crossed it…_what if she throws me out? After all I'd be no use to her once her baby's born and it would only be an extra mouth to feed_…although he didn't really believe she would do that to him, but Mr. Todd on the other hand…and anything Mr. Todd told her to do she would after all.

In this new life of hers there would be no room for him, not there with the baby and Mr. Todd…her _husband_…

The thought made his stomach churn. Oh, he wanted Mrs. Lovett to be happy, he did love her, but he failed to see how she could be happy with that…monster…for a husband. So far anyway, he didn't seem to be making her all that happy. And with that temper of his…who knew what he could do if he turned it on her?

In fact, Toby would go as far as to say he despised the man.

The troubled boy finally drifted of to sleep, but not before the birds had started to whistle outside announcing the arrival of the early hours of the morning. He slept late, much later than usual and when he awoke to the clock chiming nine o'clock he leapt quickly to his feet. Why hadn't Mrs. Lovett woken him? It was Saturday, that meant they would be busy. He tore into the kitchen to find it empty and when he peeked into the shop he saw that too was empty, still closed.

He stood scratching his head for a moment, wondering if he'd got into a muddle and it was actually Sunday before he noticed the plate of food left on the counter and glass of milk. He made his way towards Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, to see what was going on but before he reached there he heard the sounds of splashing coming from the bathroom. _Ah, so tha's where she is_.

Shrugging, he went back to the shop and settled down in one of the booths to eat. It wasn't long before Sweeney strolled in through the shop door, making his way straight past Toby and through to the back rooms. Toby pointedly ignored him, not even glancing up as he walked past.

He had finished his breakfast and was sweeping the shop up when he paused mid-sweep. He stayed quiet for a few moments and he heard it again. It was Mrs. Lovett all right, and it was a sound he had unfortunately heard far too many times recently. He heard another sound and frowned, his eyes wide. She sounded different…certainly louder than usual if the sound carried all the way to the shop.

He could only imagine what things they could be doing, for her to cry so - he shouldn't even know what they were dong, let alone be hearing it! She cried out again and this time it could defiantly be called a scream. He couldn't take any more of this; throwing the broom to the floor he tore form the shop, slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. Lovett lay still for a few moments after Sweeny had left. She didn't quite know what to think after all that and decided she wasn't even going to try to sort out the mess in her head, so instead she set about getting dressed and ready for the day.

As she entered the living room a thought suddenly ran through her head. _Toby_… she bit her lip and her face flushed as she realised what a lot of noise she and Mr. Todd must have just made. Her screams, her pleas…hell he'd probably even heard every word. Bugger. She cursed silently. Speaking of which…where was he?

She checked all over but found him to be nowhere…she didn't even want to think what that meant. She hoped that maybe he had just decided to go out for a bit and maybe he'd gone out before he, well…heard anything.

A loud banging on the front door jolted her form her thoughts and she bustled through to the shop to see two constables outside the door. Panic washed over her and for a second her heart stopped and she thought her legs were going to give out. What if they knew…

Knowing they had seen her, there was nothing she could do but to put on a false charade and pray that she was wrong. She plastered a smile on her face and opened the door. "Morning constables!" She said, a little too cheerily. "What brings ya here then? We're closed for the day ya know."

The taller of the two spoke up, tipping his hat. "We noticed Ma'am, just like to have a few words if that's alright?"

Her heart was hammering in her chest but she didn't show it. "'Course sir! Come in!" She let them both in, shutting the door behind them. "Can I get ya anything while yer 'ere? Drink o' something? A pie maybe?"

The fatter man spoke. "No thanks ma'am, just want a quick word is all."

"Oh?" She realised she was fiddling with her skirt and forced herself to stop. "Something the matter officer?"

"Quite. The Beadle Bamford - I'm sure you know him?"

"Oh yes, the beadle! Course I know him. Why, he alright?" Her mouth was going dry.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you ma'am that he has disappeared."

Mrs. Lovett gasped, placing a hand on her chest.

"I know this may be shocking news ma'am, a man so well known in the community as he was." The other constable said. "But we are here to enquire as to if you know anything that may be of help to us?"

"General enquiry like." The other man said. "Round the neighbourhood."

She wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief. They didn't know anything…hadn't traced him to here. "Well no sir, afraid I can't be of much 'elp to ya. The last time I saw him was at the market place Wednesday, and that was only in passing."

"You're sure you haven't seen him since? The last time he was seen was on Thursday morning. Judge Turpin reported him missing that night after having not seen him since he'd left after breakfast on "official business" apparently."

"My ain't that awful. I wonder what could have happened to him? Poor man, such a good man too, so active in the community, always had peoples best interests at heart he did." She lied smoothly, gaining confidence now.

"Yes quite. It is a shame." Said the tall man

"Well thank you for your time ma'am, we won't intrude any longer." The other spoke up, both of them turning to leave.

"Ya sure ya don't want something to eat or drink before ya go sirs?"

"No thank you that's quite alright. Much to do and all."

"O'course." She said with a broad smile. She bode them farewell as they left and shut the door behind them, wanting to slump down against it with a sigh. She held herself up until she got round the corner and then fell into one of the chairs with a "Phew!"

She heard pounding feet on the stairs almost immediately and looked up as Sweeney walked in, eyes looking wilder than usual. "What happened!?"

"Oh don't worry love, they didn't suspect anything. Nearly gave me a blimin' heart attack they did, banging on the door in such a manner. I thought for sure we'd been found out."

Sweeney seemed to breath a sigh of relief and went over to the cabinet to pour himself a glass of gin. He handed one to Mrs. Lovett, sitting down opposite her with his own and immediately downing at least half of it.

"Close one a?" She said, drinking form her own glass.

"What did they want?"

"Enquiring 'bout the beadle. Wanted to know if I'd seen him - I said I hadn't, not since Wednesday. Said he was last seen Thursday morning but that was it. General enquiry they said."

He nodded, once.

"I told ya I did. I told ya it was risky killing him. What if he'd told somebody he was going here, or if somebody saw him come in and not go back out? We would have been done for, for sure."

"But they didn't Mrs. Lovett."

"No. luckily." She paused, taking another sip as she watched Sweeney drink from his own from over the rim of her glass. "The boy's gone again."

His eyes flicked up to hers. A tiny smirk crept onto his lips. "Probably scared him off with all that racket you made."

She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to throw something at him as she blushed. "Well who's fault's that?"

He downed the rest of his gin before saying, "You did like it though."

The flush spread down to her chest. "Yeah, well…" She mumbled as she got to her feet, finishing her own and taking both glasses back to the cabinet. "Don't go doing it like that again." She looked back at him to see him regarding her with a raised eyebrow. He was right. She thought to herself. This was pretty damn messed up.

Deciding whatever she did couldn't make it any more 'messed up' than it was, she walked over to him and leant down, placing her hands on his shoulders and a feather light kiss on his mouth. She wasn't quite sure why she did it, maybe just because she could. He was still at first but after a moment he did kiss her back, and as she pulled away smiling she saw for a split second confusion and something else burning in his eyes before it was gone, covered up under a mask of hardness.

He got to his feet as she walked away from him and he made to leave the room. She was fiddling with the gin glasses on the cabinet, her back to him as he paused in the threshold. "Mrs. Lovett?"

She turned to face him. "Yes, love?"

He suddenly looked uncharacteristically apprehensive. "I'm…sorry if I hurt you earlier." he said quietly, almost biting the words out.

Shocked wasn't the word for her reaction. She almost said back "Of course ya bloody hurt me, what did ya think I was crying for!?" But instead she simply stared back at him and uttered softly, "It's alright love."

He nodded once and was gone. Mrs. Lovett took that previous thought back. Messed up wasn't the word for their relationship.

* * *

_Not sure how I feel about this chapter. i was going to continue but decided to cut it off there or I'd be sat here all night. (once I start typing away I'm off ;) )_

_As always, I love to hear all your thoughts. Oh and for my random question lets see... oooh I know what colour is your hair? Mine is blonde on top and dark underneath. _


	16. Chapter 16

_I realised today how good writing this has been for me, it's given me something to focus on, otherwise I tend to stress and worry about stuff a lot, which I haven't really been doing since I've had this_ _story :)_

_Anyway onto chapter sixteen..._

* * *

He was angry as he stormed up to his shop. He didn't know why he had just apologised to her; he was glad he hurt her, he told himself firmly, not sorry. But her big brown eyes looking up smiling into his had made him suddenly feel almost bad that he had hurt her so and she still looked at him in such a way.

What was wrong with the woman? What did he do to deserve such devotion from her? Of course, it was handy, her devotion, but annoying at the same time…it meant that he found her puzzling and on his mind because of it more often than not - when what should have been on his mind was one thing only; his revenge.

The judge…it was quite a while before he'd even thought about that recently…it should have been all he was focusing on. It was all he had left to do here - to get his sweet revenge.

But of course, she had to and mess that up as well. Now….he could almost see past that, see a life after his revenge…something that had never even crossed his mind before. He was going to have another child, one that he would be able to raise as he never raised Johanna, and he was going to have another wife.

Another family…another life…

Another thought followed that one; were the fates giving him a second chance?

He quickly shook the thought off. There was no such thing as fate, destiny. Everything that happened was solely down to people making it happen. This, for example, had certainly been down to him.

Dare he even think about a new life past revenge? After all, Sweeney Todd was not Benjamin Barker, he was here to avenge him, but why couldn't he have a life of his own when that mission was complete? And Mrs. Lovett…well if he was going to have a new life, he guessed there couldn't be anyone better to have said life with than her…after all, she was the only one who accepted him for what he was, what he really was…and he supposed he could admit he did have a certain fondness for the woman…

But it could never be love. That was something so foreign to him it couldn't even be considered. Sweeney Todd _was_ hate, that's what he was built out of, it couldn't even be possible that he could feel something so different to it. With that thought firmly in his head he sat down in his chair, pointedly ignoring the very strange feeling of doubt that was niggling away under the surface.

Meanwhile downstairs, deciding to make the most of her 'day off', Mrs. Lovett had settled down in her living room, picking out a book from the dusty old bookshelf. She loved to read; it was great to escape from her world for a while, completely forgetting everything as she entered another, although it had been a while since she'd had the time lately.

Not too long later she looked up from her book, dragged back to earth, as the bell above the door of the shop tingled. Toby walked in to the living room completely ignoring her greeting.

"Where did ya go love?" She asked quietly.

"Out." he grabbed the bottle of gin without even asking. "To tell the truth…I nearly didn't come back."

She bit her lip. There was no point in asking why. "Toby…love…Mr. T and I are getting married. For definite."

"Congratulations." He didn't sound very happy.

She bit her lip. She decided to risk it. "What's wrong?"

"What's right more like…" He grumbled.

"Toby, please love, talk to me," she said softly.

"Talk to ya? I can't even look at ya ma'am, not after hearing ya screaming in such a way earlier!" He went scarlet as he said this, looking down into his bottle of gin.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry you 'eard that love, I…" She couldn't really say anything else about it could she?

Toby continued, "what 'ope is there for that poor kid o' yers!? I only been here a little while and I think I'm already traumatised!" He yelled. She opened her mouth but he continued. "And what the hell kind of a father is Mr. Todd gonna make anyway!?"

"Toby!" She gasped. "I'll not hear another word! 'Ow dare ya!"

"Well ya wanted to know what's wrong - I'm telling' ya! I hate him, tha's what's wrong!

She was silent for a moment before she spoke sharply back. "Well I'm marrying him and that's that, and if you really hate him so much, then maybe you should find somewhere else to go because _he_ ain't going anywhere."

Toby stared back at her, his dark eyes showing hurt and anger and then welling up with tears before he turned and ran from the building.

"Toby!" She yelled after him, jumping to her feet. "Wait!"

She screamed in frustration as he left, a dreadful feeling welling up inside her…_what if he never came back??_

Of course she hadn't meant what she'd said _literally! _She'd simply said it to make him realise that he had to come to terms the situation. But she guessed she should have been more careful about what she said to an eleven year old boy who was already in a fragile state.

_What the hell kind of mother am I gonna make?? I can't even look after Toby properly and he's not even my own son. _

He did come back. But not before it had grown dark outside and most of London had retreated off the streets.

Mrs. Lovett pushed Sweeney off her as she heard the shop door open and slam. "Go, it's Toby!" She hissed at him, sitting up on the sofa.

"Wha - ??"

"Please, it's bad enough as it is, just go!"

Muttering, Sweeney got to his feet and retreated from the room, making his way quietly up the stairs to his own room.

She looked at Toby, her eyes wide as he entered the room. He stopped and stood for a moment before he spoke.

"I been thinking Ma'am."

Mrs. Lovett figured it was wise to hear him out before she spoke.

"About what ya said…I'm lucky ya even took me in in the first place, gave me a home - a good one. It ain't my place to judge yer decisions. I don't understand it but like I said it ain't my place, and if it's yer desicision I'll respect that. And if you'll still have me, I'd like to stay."

"Oh Toby!" She said, beckoning him over. He crossed the room to sit beside her and she put her arm around him. "Of course I'll still have ya! I never meant what I said, not for one minute love! I'd hate to lose ya!" She pulled him to her and hugged him for a moment.

"Tell ya what love, tomorrow we'll go out, just the two of us. Anywhere ya want. How 'bout to the park again, get a bit of fresh air - you enjoyed that last time didn't ya?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." He paused for a moment. "It's alright, Mr. Todd can come too."

"Ya sure?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, like ya said, yer marrying him, I'll just have to get used to it."

She smiled down at him. "Thank ya love. I'll ask him - he might not even want to anyway."

Mrs. Lovett took her time making dinner that night. For once she actually was able to do so and enjoyed not having to rush around on aching feet. She made a full roast dinner, with vegetables and everything and even baked a cake for desert. She hummed happily as she cooked.

Finally things were going right for once. She didn't know when her life had become so stressful but it seemed lately all she'd done was worry. It was a relief to say the least to hear the words Toby had said to her earlier. She didn't know why he had flipped out so much at first - she always knew he wasn't too sure about Mr. Todd but why was it so hard for him to come to terms with her relationship with him?

She shook her head, clearing it of that train of thought. She wasn't going to start worrying again. Toby was fine now, she told herself, an her and Mr. T were fine as well.

Things were back to normal - well - as normal as it could get for two people who killed and baked people into pies for a living and whilst also having illegitimate sex. What it really seemed like, was that it had settled down - for the first time in the past few days there was no drama, and it seemed to Mrs. Lovett like just an ordinary day - and that felt really good.

She didn't really know what the hell was going on with her relationship with Mr. T, but at least it seemed to have settled down today, and for tonight at least, she was content with things just the way they were.

Dinner passed by very pleasantly. For once she had actually managed to drag Sweeney down to eat dinner with her and Toby. Although he'd sat silent through the meal, she was happy just to have him there, and after an awkward silent start, Toby had cheered up and chatted to Mrs. Lovett as they ate.

"Ooh ain't it nice us all eating together like this?" She'd said happily. Toby had agreed - out of politeness she guessed and Sweeney had even grunted, which she took as an agreement too.

Toby had long gone to sleep now though, spread out on the sofa by the crackling fire, mouth open as he snored softly. Much to Mrs. Lovett's surprise - although she wasn't going to complain - Sweeney was still here, sat beside her silently as she twittered on about nothing much.

She was interrupted by a huge yawn that gripped her suddenly. Realising how tired she really was she shifted in her seat, turning to look at Sweeney. "Think I'll go to bed love," she said, softly so as not to wake Toby. She bit her lip before deciding she was feeling daring and risked it. "Ya want to join me?"

His eyes had flicked sharply from the fire to hers and she smiled at him, shaking her head. "Didn't mean that. I meant just to sleep…ya must get cold up there on yer own every night?"

He looked back into the fire. "I'm fine." Was all he said.

"Well maybe…but I'm asking ya…for _me_?"

He was going to say no, really he was, but he looked at her big dark eyes, so hopeful, a little pout on her face, and involuntarily found himself nodding. He was almost glad he'd agreed when he saw a look of happy triumph cross her face, and she got to her feet, taking his hand and pulling him after her to her room.

* * *

_This is kind of another filler chapter I guess, not too keen on the last section...ah well, don't worry there's more excitement to come! ;)_

_Oh_ _bugger I've done it again, there was something else I had to say and I can't remember what...grrr...oh well anyway your thoughts are greatly appreciated as always, tell me what you think of this chapter cause I thought it kinda sucked to be honest but needed to shift the plot along slightly...hmmm..._

_I have a random question for y'all as usual...do you prefer the town or the country? Me...I'mma country gal thorugh and through ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay so a longish one for y'all tonight...hope you enjoy it! XD_

_I remember what I meant to say yesterday - a few of you have mentioned the other chracters in the movie or, more specifically, the lack of them in this story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotton about them, my memory isn't THAT bad...I know there ire 16 chapters already but in actual fact only 5 days have passed so it's not like they've been missing for ages, just haven't happened to be around. I had a lot to establish before I moved onto some of the bigger parts of the plot...let's just say...there is a lot to come in this story...you'll have to stay tuned to find out! ;)_

_2__00 reviews!! XD You have no idea how damn happy I am with how many people like this!! XD XD XD_

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains and Mrs. Lovett blinked her eyes open slowly. She was greeted with the sight of Sweeney's chest and tilted her head up to see him looking down at her. She beamed up at him mumbling, "morning love."

He grunted something along the lines of good morning in return and she looked over at the clock to see it reading half past seven. She loved Sundays - even though she had just had an entire day off. It was so lovely to feel so stress free.

"Oh was gonna ask ya…" She said sleepily into his chest.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm taking Toby up to Hyde Park today, if ya wanna join us?"

There was such hopefulness in her voice, though she tried to make it sound casual.

"Alright."

She smiled and snuggled into him and he couldn't stop himself from lifting a hand to trail it down her side. She sighed softly and he turned to her, pushing her down onto her back as he hovered over her. He trailed kisses down her jaw line as his hands moved down her body and she placed her hand on top of his, stopping it on her belly. She looked up into his eyes.

"Can ya see it?"

He frowned. "See what?"

She moved his hand over her stomach and he glanced down. Now that she mentioned it, yes, it was very slightly swollen - not noticeably, unless you were looking specifically for it. He nodded.

"I been thinking Mr. T…" He looked at her again to see her looking away, seeming slightly edgy. "Working it out like…I think I must be about two or three months gone already…"

He stared at her, wondering where this was going.

She cleared her throat slightly before continuing. "Um…I was thinking…shouldn't we get married fairly soon like…ya know, so we can make out it was conceived after the wedding…?"

Sweeney took a long time in replying and she thought he wasn't going to until he said, "how soon?"

She bit her lip, their close proximity making her breathe faster as she tried to think straight. "Um…a couple of weeks maybe?"

"What's wrong with next week?" That surprised her. She never would understand this man.

"Nothing!" She suddenly grinned up at him. "Next week it is then!" She happily paced a kiss on his mouth, still smiling. "So I guess we're officially engaged?" She looked so happy it almost made him angry. How could she feel such happiness in a world of such despair?

"Would appear so."

"Where's me ring?" She quirked.

"Don't push it."

She giggled softly as she tilted her head back up to kiss him again. This time he pulled away from her and got of her and the bed. The smile was immediately gone, replaced with a hurt frown.

"Mr. T?"

It was too much, her happiness felt like it was suffocating him, her giddy excitement making him want to scream at her and shake her to her senses. He left the room as she called after him, confusion laced with her anxious voice.

Almost growling in frustration she kicked the covers off and got up. The man was a mystery to her, as unpredictable as the English weather. With a heavy sigh she got herself dressed for the day, putting on the navy and white striped dress she had worn the previous time they went out to the park - it was the only going out dress she had really.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Toby was already up and stirring a steaming cup. "Mornin' mum!" He said cheerfully. "I was gonna make ya breakfast…but then I realised I didn't know 'ow and I would probably only make a mess of it…but I did make ya a cuppa tea!"

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him. "Oh thank ya love, that's so sweet of ya! But ya know ya didn't 'ave to do that!"

"I wanted to. 'Ere," he said, handing her the cup. She took a sip and had to restrain herself from pulling a face.

"It's lovely dear," she lied. "Now go and sit down and I'll get us some breakfast.

When she and Toby had eaten, she sent him to wash his face and get ready while she made up a tray of breakfast for Sweeney and brought it up to him.

Pushing open the door, somewhat hesitantly, she walked in placing the tray down. "'Ere y'are love."

He mumbled some sort of thanks and walked over to it, avoiding looking at her.

"Ya still coming today?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Right well we'll be going in about a half hour then." She turned to leave but paused in the door way, turning back to him; she just had to ask. "Mr. T why'd ya leave in such a hurry earlier?"

He took a while to reply. "Sorry," was all he said, although he didn't remotely sound it.

She sighed. "Well, see ya in a bit then love."

A whole hour later she had finally got everything packed and ready for the picnic and was just folding the rug to go in the basket. "Toby go and tell Mr. T We're going will ya?"

Toby nodded and ran up the stairs, knocking on the door to the Barber shop. He entered when he was invited to do so. "Mr. T we're going sir." He said to which Sweeney nodded. Toby turned to go but Sweeney's voice stopped him.

"Toby."

Toby turned back around - that had to be the first time he had ever called him his actual name. "Yes sir?"

"You're a good boy, helping Mrs. Lovett so. She needs you, you know."

Toby frowned slightly, taken aback. "Thank ya sir…" He mumbled, not quite sure what he should reply to that and Sweeney nodded, sending him on his way and following him down.

"There y'are!" Mrs. Lovett said cheerfully. "Shall we be off then?"

The walk didn't take too long, and was pleasant enough. The sun wasn't shining but it wasn't dreary either, or raining so there was no cause for complain. On reaching the park Toby ran off to play with the tattered old ball he had brought along, and Mrs. Lovett set about setting her blanket down nearby and the dark pair settled down on it.

"Ain't this lovely Mr. T?" She asked.

How did he know she was going to say something like that? He almost rolled his eyes. "Wonderful."

"So nice to get out of the busy streets for once, to see some actual green and all that. Do us some good to get out of that dark old house." He didn't reply and she tilted her head to the trees above. "Hear them birds? Ain't it lovely to 'ear em sing?"

"Mrs. Lovett may I ask you something?" Sweeney suddenly drawled.

"'Course love, what is it?"

"How is it you can be so happy?"

She blinked. What kind of a question was that? "Well why wouldn't I be 'appy? Beautiful out 'ere and things are 'bout as good as they can get right now." She smiled over at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She sat up straight, slipping a hand through his arm. "I'm marrying you ain't I?"

He turned his head to see her glowing face. He quickly turned away again. "But how can you be so happy with so much misery going on around you? London is nothing but squalor, greed, despair and darkness…and so is the rest of the world pretty much. How can you be happy in a place like this?"

She frowned, withdrawing her arm from his. "Oh always so bloody glum you are. Look on the bright side for once - if ya can find it that is." She grumbled.

The rest of the day passed nicely enough. She called Toby over for lunch and they all ate the food she had packed. Toby ran off and played some more after and she chattered on to Sweeney, although it was pretty much a one sided conversation most of the time. She didn't understand him at all. _He's either boiling hot…and I mean really hot…or stone cold_. She thought to herself as she glanced at his solemn expression.

When it got to the middle of the afternoon she called to Toby that they were heading home.

"Oh but mum, do we 'ave to? It's so nice out 'ere and we hardly ever get to come!"

"Yes we do love, I got work to do - lots of pies need to be done for tomorrow and they ain't gonna make themselves."

Toby looked so down heartened that she sighed. "Well you can stay 'ere a bit longer then if ya want, but make sure yer back before dark alright?" She said, immediately suppressing a grin when she thought that that would mean Mr. Todd and her had the house to themselves for a few hours.

As they made their way back through the streets of London, she linked her arm with his as she babbled on about this and that and found him to actually be replying to her every now and then. He even gave a little chuckle, shooting a small smirk at her when she mentioned to him that they would have the house to themselves for a while before Toby came back.

As they strolled down a street she suddenly did a double take when she glanced behind them watching a bird fly past. It was the judge, walking down the street on the opposite side. She bit her lip, glancing up at Sweeney. They were having such a nice day, she didn't want him to see the judge or she knew his unusually light-ish mood would be ruined, all his attention completely gone form her. She looked up at him again and saw his eyes fixed straight ahead; he hadn't seen him yet. She looked back over her shoulder to the Judge and saw that he was walking very briskly and would pass by them soon, and Sweeney would no doubt notice.

"Oh ya know what love, it's such a nice day, why don't we go back to the park, tis a shame to waste such fine weather." She said quickly, trying to turn him around, hoping to turn him just as the Judge passed them by.

He frowned at her, glancing up at the grey sky. "I'm sure, Mrs. Lovett, we could find a much better way to spend such a 'fine day' at home, don't you think?"

Well yes, she did, but if he caught sight of the judge that would be out the window.

They continued walking for a few feet before she glanced back over and saw how close he was. If Sweeney just looked around now…

Using the only thing she could think of to stop that happening she grabbed him suddenly, pulling him into the narrow alleyway they were passing and pushing him up against the wall, her mouth covering his.

Sweeney almost laughed against her mouth. "We're almost home now my pet." He said, pulling away form her slightly.

"I can't wait that long." She murmured before kissing him again, pressing herself against him and running her hands down to his trousers.

This was quite a surprise to Sweeney; his little baker being so demanding. He pulled her corseted body to his, as she fiddled with the fastenings on his trousers, and spun them round so she was pressed against the wall. He lifted her up, her legs going round his waist.

"Here?" He said thickly.

She nodded and he was dragging her skirts up when suddenly two cats tore past their feet, making them jump in surprise and her feet fell awkwardly back to the ground. She nearly toppled over but managed to cling to him to prevent hat from happening.

The cats were circling each other and spitting, making loud howling sounds. She looked back at Sweeney. "On second thoughts, lets wait til we get home," she said; she figured the Judge would have passed by now and she didn't really want to do it in a dirty London alleyway again.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow but straightened his clothing and followed her out of the alley anyway. The Judge was gone out of sight - _he must be in a bloody hurry_…she thought. The next few streets before they reached home were walked briskly down, pretty much in silence. They turned the corner onto Fleet Street and crossed the road to the familiar building with "Mrs. Lovett's" inscribed over the door.

"Shall we go up to your place?" She said as they walked towards it. "In-case Toby comes back early…?"

He nodded and she happened glance up at his shop as they headed towards it. Her stomach lurched as she saw the Judge just reaching the top step. He must have been on his way here all along! _Bugger it!_

"On second thoughts love, it's awful cold up there, come to my room," She muttered quickly, dragging him to her front door and unlocking it.

"Let me just go put my coat up," he said, turning to the stairs but she turned sharply to him, pulling him round to her, her eyes locking onto his and murmuring low, "I want you now…"

He felt his breath catch in his throat and with a growl pushed her inside, shoving her up against the door as they closed it behind them.

"Not here, someone will see!" She gasped, pushing him away and dragging him by the arm to her bedroom. They got as far as the living room before he pushed her up against the nearest wall, hands roaming her panting body.

He was kissing her neck whilst untying her corset when a sharp knocking sounded form the door of her shop. She cursed in her mind and he paused. She quickly kissed him again but he pulled away when the sound became more persistent.

"Ignore it.." She breathed.

He let her kiss along his jaw line but said, thoughtfully. "Now who would that be on a Sunday?"

"Who cares…I need ya now…" She said, trying desperately to get his attention away from who he didn't know was at the door. He was still unmoving against her as she kissed his neck, obviously still curious as to who it could be

She stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "I want ya inside me…"

That did it. With a low sound he took her arm and pulled her to the bedroom, practically throwing her on the bed. The knocking continued for quite a while, becoming more of an angry banging but neither of them heard it any longer.

* * *

_It makes my day to hear what you all think of this (how sad is that?) so please let me know! _

_And for today's random question...tea or coffee? (now that is pretty damn random) I LOVE tea, seroiusly, I drink like twenty cups a day. Although coffee is sometimes good for the mornigs._


	18. Chapter 18

_Before you read this chapter...I was reading back over the first chapter before I wrote this and I realised that it could be perhaps interpreted slightly differently to how I intended. They were sleeping together already before this story started, the first chapter is describing how their affair became "public", not how it began. Anyway this chapter has some backstory to it, and any changes in tense are separated by a line (seeing as stars, a few dashes and curvy dashes won't bloody work)_

* * *

As she lay by his side, her breath still coming out fast and shaky, she was, of course, the first to speak. "God, that were good."

He merely grunted in reply but she knew he'd agreed.

She rolled onto her side to look at him. "Mr T?"

"Hmm?" Came his reply.

"Was that good for you?" She knew already, but she wanted to hear him say it.

He contemplated lying for a few moments but decided she'd know anyway so instead he told her what she wanted to hear. "Yeah, that was good."

With a happy little smile she snuggled into him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. As she'd predicted he moved away form her, sitting up in the bed. She sighed heavily. As he began pulling his cloths on she thought back to a couple of months ago…to the first and only time she'd managed to get him to stay with her after he'd had his way with her…

* * *

Mrs Lovett's whole body screamed in protest as he rolled off her heaving form. He lay by her side for a few moments, gasping for breath as much as she was. Mrs Lovett closed her eyes, a painful frown etched across her flushed face. If only he knew what he did to her. If only he knew that when they were joined it was the only time Mrs Lovett felt finally complete, and so blissfully happy that she never wanted it to end.

Of course he had no idea of this, or maybe he did but just didn't care. She knew he didn't care for _her _at all, hell he cared for his damn blades more than her…if only he could give her a fraction of the love he felt for his razors.

She felt the bed move as he got out of it and began pulling back on what shreds of his clothing he'd managed to depart with. She felt her throat tighten all too familiarly. Damnit why did she do this to herself? Was it so she could pretend for a while that perhaps he really did love her as she loved him? No, that was something she'd never be able to fool herself into believing, much as she'd like to. Even as he was moving inside her she could feel with blatant certainty that he felt absolutely nothing for her.

Of course, he wanted her, now and then - fifteen years in prison would make any man want whoever was willing. And seeing as Mrs Lovett catered for every other need of his, he obviously saw no reason she shouldn't cater for this particular one too. And her, being the fool she was, let him.

Was she so desperate that she'd give herself to him completely in exchange for nothing but a few moments of that blissful feeling only their couplings could bring her? She mentally decided this would be the last time she let him have his selfish way with her. The last two times had been the last time as well. And she knew the next time would be too.

Knowing it was pointless, she rolled over and caught a hold of his arm as he was pulling his jacket on, still sat on the edge of her bed. "Mr T?" She said quietly. Getting no response as she had predicted, she continued. "Mr T, why don't you stay here hmm? This beds big enough and there's no sense in you going out into that gale in order to get into a cold bed all alone is there?" She said, referring to the storm that was howling outside.

Sweeney paused for a moment, his hands stilling and her heart jumped in her chest.

After a silence that felt like days he replied slowly. "I suppose I could stay tonight."

Her heart nearly sang in joy as he shrugged his jacket back off and got back in beside her. He turned immediately away from her and she wanted to yell in frustration. _One step forward, two steps back!_

She raised a hand to place it on his upper arm, shifting closer to him in the bed, but he shrugged her off and, thwarted, she moved back away from him, laying on her back and staring wide awake at the ceiling. Why, why was she doomed to love a man who was so cold?

She remembered Benjamin Barker, she remembered how warm a person he had been. Always smiling, always greeting her warmly and making polite conversation. Surely those emotions couldn't be all gone? Oh she had loved Mr. Barker, although she had only admitted that to herself when Sweeney had returned. She'd loved him indeed, held a deep fondness for him, but not loved him in the way she loved Sweeney Todd. No, she was _in_ love with Sweeney Todd.

And she guessed, as she glanced at the back of the man lying next to her, that was her curse. But she made a promise to herself then…she would get through to him, somehow.

* * *

Back in the present she sat up as he got up from the bed. "Love?" He turned to her, but only slightly. "Stay with me? Please?" Was all she said.

He stilled and stared at her. She tried again.

"We're getting married next week love…you'll be sleeping here then, won't you?"

Sweeney looked away. He hadn't thought about that but…well yes, he supposed he would. Silly them being married and sleeping in different rooms. It wasn't like they weren't having sex anyway.

His deep voice broke the quiet of the room. "Yes I suppose so." He sat back on the bed and got in next to her. This time he didn't turn away form her, but lay on his back. "But this wallpaper has got to change." He muttered, staring at the pink florally design.

Mrs. Lovett giggled a little and shuffled over. She started unbuttoning the buttons he'd just done up on his shirt. He swatted her hands away but she brushed it off and continued. "It's silly sleeping with this on love, specially seeing as I'm naked…'sides I do love yer 'ard chest me dear…" She gave him a little grin at this and pulled the shirt off his shoulders, running her hands over his muscles as she did so to prove her point. With a sigh he sat up a bit to let her pull it off him.

Yes, she thought with a happy smile as she settled down next to him and he let her move his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She was getting through to him.

Sweeney didn't really know why he was letting her cuddle him like this - it was highly out of character for him. Her petit body felt so soft and warm against his, and he could practically feel her contentment radiating off her. In one way, it angered him that she was so damn happy, but in another, small way, it was a little endearing.

How had it got like this? He pondered to himself as he lay beside her. It was crazy really, that his life should go so far off the track he had planned for it on returning to London. One thing he had never counted on doing as Sweeney Todd was finding someone else.

It was stupid, really, to have let it get this far, let himself get this involved and let her get so attached. All it had started as was a way to release pent up frustration…

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had pushed open the door to his room, just as he was cleaning the blood off his razor. She noticed this as she put the tray of steaming soup down on the side.

"More supplies for me then ?" She'd quirked. She then tutted as she caught sigh of his blooded shirt arm. "Best give me that shirt love, afore another customer comes up and sees all that blood. Ya got a clean one up here aint ya."

Sweeney had nodded, absently, not listening to what she was saying, his mind still bubbling with the blood he had just spilled.

"Mr. T!" She said sharply and he jumped slightly, jerking his head to see her stood right in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Huh?"

"I said hand it over then!"

He frowned. "What?"

"Yer shirt! Honestly I worry about where you're head is all the time. Ya don't want someone coming up and seeing that blood do ya?"

"Oh." He'd said.

She'd waited a few more moments but when he made no move to do as she said she sighed and promptly undid his vest and took it off, starting on his stock. He grabbed hold of her hands and wrenched them away from him. How dare she touch him so familiarly!?

Her eyes went wide, slight fear shining in them as he held her wrists in a tight grip. "I were only tryin' to help ya Mr. T!"

He noticed her body, up close to his, her chest heaving, pushed up by that tight corset she wore. Her lips were parted and her big eyes were locked onto him and he saw the fear in them, the fear that he saw in his unfortunate 'customers' eyes, just before he dragged the blade all the way across their neck, freezing that look forever on their face.

He noticed he was breathing hard suddenly - as hard as her, and as he glanced down at her again he saw her lick her lips nervously. Pulling her suddenly to him by her wrists, he then released them and his hands found heir way to her slim waist, keeping her body against his as he suddenly brought his mouth crashing down onto hers.

She let out a little sound of surprise but didn't resist - he knew she wouldn't. He'd thought about doing this before, quite a few times, and he knew she wouldn't complain. Really, he didn't know why he'd held back for so long, why shouldn't he have this kind of lust sated too?

She was yielding under his hands as he pushed her to the floor and pulled her skirts up, shifting so she could part her legs which she did, letting him settle between them easily.

She'd hissed sharply as he's entered her and he'd bit out "What is it?"

"I'm sorry…" She breathed, "it's just…been a while. Go slow okay?" He'd nodded and they'd started slow, rocking together gently, but as Mrs. Lovett's inner walls adjusted to him she began to push her hips to his more forcefully and their rhythm picked up until their movements were almost frantic.

It hadn't lasted very long at all, but that wasn't really a wonder, taking into account how long ago it had been for the both of them. He lay still on top of her as they caught their breath, feeling her still contracting around him as she lay gasping beneath him.

Finally he had pulled out, hearing her give a small whimper as he did so. He got to his feet, pulling his clothing back on properly and completely ignoring Mrs. Lovett as she scrambled to her own feet, righting her dress.

He glanced at her as he buttoned his vest up and caught the hurt in her eyes for a split second, before he'd looked away again, nonchalant.

"Mr. T?" She'd said, her voice timid and questioning.

"You can go now." Was all he'd said, turning away from her to walk over to the window. Had he remained facing her he would have saw the raw hurt flash in her eyes, and the way she took a deep breath to restrain herself form crying before she turned and left the room.

* * *

He looked at her now, curled around him, one of her legs swung over his, her arm over his stomach and her head pillowed on his shoulder. Could she get any closer to him? Well, yes of course technically she _could_, but that was besides the point.

When had it become like this? He asked himself. When had they become so close, her so clingy to him? And when, he asked himself as he closed his eyes, did he start liking it?

* * *

_So there ya go...thats gotta be a record, a chapter in which technially only about a minute passes by lol. _

_Please leave me a review as always, let me know what you thought of some backstory for a change. They inspire me to keep writing so much!_

_Oooh I have a random question for you all: what's your favourite word? You know what mine is? Shovel. Hahaha. _


	19. Chapter 19

_You know what made me giggle? How many of you use the word awesome in your reviews!! That is such a cool word, you know we never use it over here. If I went up to someone and hey that's awesome they'd be like wtf? Then again, try saying it with an English accent, it just doesn't sound right LOL!!_

_Once again I would like to say how much I LOVE you lot!! Priest for you all!! XD_

* * *

"We should get up I suppose." Mrs. Lovett mumbled into Sweeney's slowly rising and falling chest.

"Hmm." He replied.

"Toby'll be back soon. Got pies to make, house to clean, dinner to cook…"

"Hmph." He grunted again. Truth be told, although he would never admit it to her, or even himself really, Sweeney was enjoying this moment. Just lying here with her curled around him. It was…peaceful.

"Come on love." She said with a sigh, detangling herself from him. "Or that bloody old judge will be round again and we'll still be here."

_Oh. Shit. _

The moment she'd said it she wanted to bang her head against the wall.

"What?" Sweeney uttered.

"Er…today, he might be round today, the judge, and ya wanna be ready don't ya?"

"You said again."

"No, I said today." She said as firmly as she could, hoping he didn't notice how red she had suddenly become.

"You didn't, you said again."

"No I didn't, yer ears must be playing tricks on ya love!" She - chuckled nervously, getting up and starting to pull her dress back on.

"I know what I heard Mrs. Lovett."

"Well ya obviously heard wrong then," she tried to sound light, as if it were an unimportant matter.

"Damnit woman don't lie to me!" He suddenly roared, jumping to his feet. She froze, staring at him. He started walking towards her and she started backing away instinctively. "He was here, wasn't he? At the door?" Her back hit the wall and he stopped right up close to her. His hand suddenly shot out to grab her throat. "And you knew didn't you!?"

She couldn't speak, only nod weakly and he released her throat as she gasped, holding a hand to it. Her relief was only short lived as suddenly he had her pinned hard against the wall, again both hands on her upper arms, gripping so hard they must have being bruising. "Why didn't you tell me!?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it's just we were 'aving such a lovely time an - and - I didn't wanna ruin it - if ya saw the judge then…then…"

"Then what!? You'd stop being the center of my attention? You'd stop being able to pretend there are things more important to me than you!?"

She was silent for a moment; he expected her to look hurt or cry or something of the like but instead she said quietly, "so I am important to you?"

"What?" He said, it was stupid but it was all he could say.

"I mean, I know getting revenge on the judge is the most important ting to ya at the moment…but I _am_ important as well?"

What was wrong with the woman!? Even when he had her pinned against a wall raging mad at her she still managed to look on the bright side!

"That's not the point!" He fumed at her. "You prevented me from getting the judge - he was at our own bloody door - I would have had him! You stopped me all for your own selfish reasons! How _dare _you!?"

"I just didn't wanna spoil our day love! You seemed almost 'appy - well not 'appy exactly, but different, lighter for once - I didn't want you to go into another of yer dark moods once ya caught sight o' _him!"_

"I am here for one reason and one reason only; to kill the judge. Everything else that has happened…" He glanced down at her stomach for a second, "was an accident." He released her and started walking away, he paused as he reached the door. " A mistake." He said darkly and left.

As the door rattled in it's hinges Mrs. Lovett hurled the corset she was holding in her hands at it. She walked over an grabbed it off the floor, muttering to herself as she began pulling it on and wrenching the laces tight.

He would probably expect her to cry after a comment like that - _hope _her to cry she guessed, but today, Mrs. Lovett wasn't going to._ Bloody old git. _She fumed to herself.

How she hated that judge - surely almost, she mused, as much as he did. He was on his damn mind more than her, and that infuriated her - there were times like this one when she wanted to find him and slit his damn throat herself, and the it would be done with. No more judge.

Why the bloody hell had she said that anyway? It was so stupid, such a stupid thing to say, how on earth did it slip out? Had to go and ruin the day - the first actual nice day she'd had in a long time.

She heard a door open and close and assumed it was Mr. T leaving but a moment later she heard Toby's voice call out.

"I'm 'ere love." She shouted back. Mr. T must have gone up the back way. Up to brood away for the rest of the bloody night. No doubt cursing her to high heaven while he was at it.

"Bloody bitch," Sweeney muttered darkly as he entered his room. How dare she keep him from his revenge - his purpose - how dare she!?

He remembered what he'd thought as he'd lain next to her. He was right, he never should have let their relationship get to this stage, let her get so attached to him - she thought she had a hold over him now! And now he was trapped, because whether he liked it or not, she was having his baby. And whether he married her or not, she was still having his baby.

He didn't care about anything else except his revenge. He told himself firmly. Then how had she managed to distract him so easily from that? For he realised now, the way she was acting when they go to the house - she must have seen the judge then. No wonder she was in such a damn hurry to get him inside! How had he not noticed the judge? Her with her fluttering eyelashes and her seductive little smiles and words - _Damnit!_

He should have her throat for this, really he should…but he wasn't going to, he knew that and didn't even bother trying to pretend to himself that he _was _going to.

She was getting to him, the little witch was really getting to him. _I hate her_. He thought to himself as he sat down in his chair. _I hate her for making me feel this way. _

"Toby take those bloody shoes off! Look at yer trailing mud in 'ere - where ya been to get so dirty!?" She scolded him as she bustled into the shop.

"Ma'am," he said as he pulled his shoes off obediently. "The beggar woman's round again, outside the shop - she grabbed 'old o' me on me way 'ere and she was saying stuff to me."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes darkened at the mention of her. "What she saying?" She demanded.

"I dunno, rambling mostly, but I 'eard something 'bout devils an' evil…something 'bout a witch as well. An' she kept pointing to here. I dunno what she was saying, don't think she does neither - she ain't right in the 'ead that one!"

"No she ain't, she's barking mad she is. And I thought I told ya not to go anywhere near her!?" She said sharply, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ya did but it was her what grabbed 'old o' me!"

"Well ya shoulda run from her. Ye're not to go near 'er again ya hear me?"

"Sorry mum," Toby replied, slightly taken aback at her sharp tone.

"An' what's this, back at dusk - look it's nearly dark outside - thought I said ya were to be back before then?"

"But ya said before dark - it ain't dark yet, just nearly!"

"Don't ya give me any cheek young man! Now go and get changed, yer filthy, then ya can come and do yer chores."

He nodded, looking slightly surprised and took off to do as he was told. Mrs. Lovett huffed and marched down to the bake house to start on the pies.

She knew she was being snappy with him, but she couldn't help the irritated mood she was in. Thanks to his nibs up there.

She thought back to her conversation with Toby. Uneasiness washed over her again as she thought of that woman. Even if she weren't Mr. Todd's former wife in his past life, she would still make her uneasy…the things she babbled on about - the stench of evil and all that…she knew. Well, obviously didn't know the whole truth, didn't know the fine details - that he killed people and she baked them into pies, but she knew something was wrong, and the fact that Mrs. Lovett didn't know how she knew that was even more unsettling.

What if one day somebody would decided to listen to her, inform the police about what she said, and they decided to investigate? They would be finished, that was what. The woman was dangerous.

She dumped some filing in a batch of pies a bit to enthusiastically and got the 'meat' splashed on her dress. Just to think, the biggest secret she had ever kept, the biggest lie she had ever told was living right outside her door at this moment. The woman was _very _dangerous.

What if one day she grabbed hold of _him_, starting babbling onto him and he looked into her eyes…

He'd kill her, she thought to herself with a shiver. He would _kill her _if he ever found out.

Suddenly she jumped at the sound of a bang form somewhere above. "Toby what ya doing!?" She put her spoon down and brushed her hands off on her dress, making her way up the stairs. She heard splashing from the corridor, telling her Toby was obviously getting washed. A creak of floorboards from the back room sounded and she marched through. "Mr. T what -" She stopped mid sentence as she caught sight of the figure in her living room.

It was _her. _

Her dirty hair whipped around her face she whirled to face Mrs. Lovett.

"What you doing here?" Mrs. Lovett said, her voice dark.

"You! It's you! Witch! You're a witch - the stink of evil form your place - from you!"

"Why are you 'ere?" She questioned, her heart beating fast - oh if Mr. T were to come down now -

"Evil!" Lucy accused. Mrs Lovett started towards her and she shrunk back.

"Get out. Now." She said, her normally chirpy voice dangerously low.

"Witch!" She was backing up into the corridor.

"You've no right to be 'ere." She was advancing towards her as she moved back, still muttering curses at her.

Suddenly her eyes flickered to behind Lucy and she notched the open hatch. The world spun and then suddenly went very, very clear. It was so obvious. So simple. The end to it all, all the worry, the lies, the fear of him finding out…

She took another step. "Do ya know who I am?"

"Witch!" Lucy snapped, although she could see the fear flickering in her eyes.

"Do ya know who _you _are?" She didn't reply and she took another step and stopped right in front of her. "Lucy Barker." She whispered. "Benjamin Barker's wife." She was speaking very slowly, but still quietly, her voice practically a whisper. "And I hated you. I hated you all those years for having him. But ya know what? You can keep him - Benjamin Barker was yours. Sweeney Todd is mine now."

And with those final words she stepped towards her and shoved her hard suddenly, sending her reeling backwards down the stairs, tumbling over and over as she shrieked at first and then lay at the bottom, silent and still. Mrs. Lovett was breathing hard but she'd thought it out, and as footsteps sounded she sprang to action, closing the hatch and throwing herself onto the floor.

Toby got there first, still wet form his bath. "Mum! What happened are you alright?"

Sweeney was next in the corridor. "What happened!?" He demanded.

"Ouch that 'urt!" She complained as Toby helped her to her feet. "Tripped over the blooming hatch cover I did. Teach me to bloody well watch where I'm going." She was amazed at how calm she sounded - felt - at how realistic her grumbled explanation was.

Toby made sure she was aright, unlike Sweeney who stomped back upstairs. When they had both disappeared - Toby sent to sweep the shop up - she creaked open the hatch and made her way down the dark stairs.

She stopped and looked at Lucy's' immobile form lying at the bottom of the stairs. _How the mighty have fallen_… she thought to herself with a twisted little smirk. She noticed the puddle of blood by her head and felt for a pulse. Nothing; she was dead.

Opening the heavy metal door. Mrs. Lovett immediately took her limp form by the arms and dragged her inside the bake house, closing the door behind her. She felt nothing as she did all this, nothing as she dragged her over to the oven and opened the door, and nothing as she struggled to sort of pick her up and bundle her into the furnace.

It was only when she watched her burn that she felt something. But not distress, no - not horror at what she'd done. A strange sense of relief, joy and liberation washed over her. No more Lucy; it was really over. He was _hers_ now, and hers alone.

* * *

_If this sucks and has loads of errors in it I'm sorry but you're lucky to get anything tonight because I am abso-bloody-lutly knackered from working all day and I'm gonna fall asleep at the keyboard if I_ _don't post this now. _

_So let me know if this is a load of dribble yeah? :P_

_You know how b is right next to n on the keyboard? I keep typing Tony instead of Toby lol it tickles me!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Ello my little darlings, how are we all today? Chapter twenty...the big two o, I'm amazed I've got this far myself, I've never managed to write a story this long before...of course I couldn't do it without you all!! XD_

* * *

She creaked open the door to his room - it was late, so late it was early but she knew he'd be awake. "You up love?" She whispered anyway. She didn't get a reply but she knew that meant he was still angry, rather than asleep. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could make out his still form slumped in his chair. She crossed the room to him; as she got closer she could see that no, he wasn't asleep. His eyes were wide open, fixed on the razor he twirled in his hand.

"Mr. T are ya mad at me?"

_What is she, seven? _He thought angrily. "Yes." He hissed out.

Well, at least he wasn't ignoring her. "I'm sorry."

He could practically hear her pouting, although he didn't look up. "You will be sorry if you don't leave me alone." He snarled.

She chuckled softly at that. She actually _chuckled_ at his threat, which she should know by now, wasn't in the least bit idle. "Yer so grumpy, you are. Always brooding away, angry at the world…why don't ya try being 'appy for once? Ya might like it."

Why was she in such a bloody good mood? She should be upset by what happened earlier, what he'd said to her. Hell, it had meant to upset her, he was usually so good at knowing what to say to do so - why hadn't it worked?

"And as for the judge me dear…you'll get him, eventually - after all half the fun is the waitin'…the anticipation. And when you do…lemme tell ya, it'll all be over, a weight off yer mind…it'll be like you've been set free…"

He looked up sharply at her to see her smiling, looking far away. "What?"

She jerked her head back to him, re-focusing her eyes. She grinned at him. "You'll be free, love. Free to live yer life."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care how I'll feel after I've killed him, all I want to do is kill him. See his blood spurting from him, see his life wilting away, his body convulsing and then going limp…"

"Like I said, yer always so bloody glum."

"And you're always so bloody bright."

She stepped towards him. "Oh love, please forgive me for earlier," she said suddenly, sitting herself down on his lap, her arms around his neck as he drew back from her. "I'm sorry, really I am, I just wanted ya all to meself for a few hours…he'll come again I promise. Please forgive me, I hate ya being mad at me."

She was really pouting now, her big eyes looking at his so innocently it made him want to slap her. He was going to, but then he noticed her pouting lips. He looked away, face stoic. She pressed her lips to his tense jaw line then pulled back, giggling a little.

"Mrs. Lovett may I ask what is so bloody funny?" He said gruffly.

"You." He didn't reply to that so she kissed him again, on the cheek this time. "Come to bed, love. S'cold up 'ere."

"No."

She sighed. "Yer just like a child, you are."

He snapped his head round to hers his eyes flashing dangerously. She jumped off his lap.

Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, brushing her dress off nervously. "Well, I'll see ya in the morning' then love. Night." She left then.

Good to see she wasn't stupid enough to ignore that look when she saw it. She was getting too sure of herself with him, too cocky. And what had put her in such a damn good mood anyway?

Getting into the cold sheets alone, shivering slightly as she did so, Mrs. Lovett let out a heavy sigh. _I'll get through to him_. She reassured herself silently and placed a hand on her stomach. _Me and you, my little one, we'll break through that ice together. _

Closing her eyes her thoughts stayed on the life that grew within her. Her child was inside her, right at this very moment _- his _child was inside her. Oh she loved it, with all her heart, even though it was barely even an actual baby yet. It was what she had always wanted, to know there was life inside her, life she would give birth to and raise and cherish and love.

"My baby," she whispered softly. And with a small smile on her face and her hand on her stomach she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke in the same position - she must have been pretty tired - but then again it was extremely late when she finally fell into bed.

Yawning and stretching she heaved herself out of bed, dressing quickly, still half asleep. She did her corset up tight as she could - which, she noticed, was not as tight as it used to be. All the more reason to pull the strings together forcefully - _couldn't have anyone notching that now could we?_

_Another Monday, another week_, she thought to herself as she started on her morning chores. But she knew she didn't really mind - it was better knowing she had a lot of work to do because there would be hungry customers here soon enough, than wondering and hoping that today might be the day she got a customer.

When she came to bring Mr. Todd his breakfast she found him to be still sat in his barber's chair, although she didn't know whether he had moved and sat back down since she left him. Feeling slightly daring and deciding to try something different this morning, she entered and placed the tray down without a word. He ignored her totally which made it even better to march right up to him and kiss straight on the mouth.

His face as she pulled back was a picture. She grinned at him. "Morning love!" She chirped cheerfully and then was gone.

Oh she was taking liberties, that woman. Getting far too big for her boots she was, Sweeney fumed to himself after she left.

The day passed by fairly averagely for Mrs. Lovett - although by the dinner rush she was getting damn tired of how many sly "and how's Mr. Todd?"s she'd heard, often followed by the questioner's companion trying to hide their snort in a cough. To each one she smiled and replied "Just fine, I'm sure." And walked away, cursing them bitterly.

"Haven't seen the barber around lately Mrs. Lovett. He's in good health I trust?" It was Mrs. Green, that nosy old hag.

Mrs. Lovett plastered the same fake smile onto her face. "Oh just fine Mrs. Green, busy with business, just as I am - wasn't that you walking past my shop late last night with your husband? I must say, you do look different when you are dressed all finely Mrs. Green, I wouldn't have known it were you if you weren't with Mr. Green." It was a lie, of course, but a very satisfying one when Mrs. Green's face paled and she stuttered a "Yes of course…thank you…" and Mrs. Lovett turned away with a smirk. _That'll give the old bag some business to think about rather than other people's for a while. _

At Lunch time, she had bounded up the stairs when she had a minute, with a tray of food and cup of tea for Mr. Todd. He had said something rather out of character for him that had made her start.

"I wonder how it is, Mrs. Lovett, that you find the time to make lunch and tea for me in the middle of all that." He had drawled, motioning to the hustle-bustle down in the courtyard of her shop.

After her initial surprise at his rather random exclamation, she'd replied, "I always 'ave time for you love." She'd given him a smile, placing her hand briefly on his arm before leaving, to rush back to work.

He appeared suddenly during the dinner rush, sashaying through the busy shop to where she was piling pies onto a tray on the counter.

"Oh 'ello love," Mrs. Lovett said, somewhat breathlessly form all the rushing about she was doing. "'Ere, give these to the table in the corner will ya? Must run and fetch some more."

He did so, and stayed around until closing, just like he used to up until recently, when she'd told him not to come down into the shop - and she guessed she was forgiven for yesterday.

When the last customer left she closed the door with a bang and flipped the sign round to 'closed'. "As much as I enjoy being busy an' all, I ain't half glad when this moment comes every day." Mrs. Lovett said, sitting down in one of the booths, her feet throbbing. Sweeney sat down opposite her and she gave a heavy sigh. "The worst thing is it ain't over yet, oh me work's never done. Ah well, best get to it or I'll never get up."

Sweeney watched as she got back up and started helping Toby collect up the plates from all the tables. He'd been marvelling all day, at how much work she actually did. Of course he cursed himself for spending his time thinking about her again, but he had about given up trying to stop that from happening.

He'd never noticed before -guessed he'd never paid attention really - to the amount of work she did. Night and day she worked, making pies, serving them, cleaning up after, making some more, serving them…she was right, her work was never done.

Oh he'd had it hard - those fifteen years in prison, the labour had been hard indeed, but Mrs. Lovett certainly didn't have it easy, and she was a woman. No wonder she'd taken a day off recently - god knew the woman must have needed it.

He followed her out into the kitchen and watched as she began bundling the stack of dishes into the sink full of water.

"Why don't you leave that for now? You must be tired." He said, low drawl alerting her to his presence.

"Don't be silly Mr. T. They ain't gonna do themselves."

"Let the boy do it. It's what he's here for."

"Oh come on now, he's as tired as me, and besides, he's cleaning the shop up."

He spoke again, and suddenly his voice was very close to her ear. "Leave it." he almost growled.

Damnit, if he started _this, _she would never get her work done. "I have to get this done 'fore tomorrow…"

"Take the morning off, we earn enough money." His arms wrapped round her waist from behind.

She was breathing faster, his breath tickling her neck. "I'll just tell Toby - "

"Leave him in the shop." he was guiding her towards the door, one hand on the small of her back.

In her bedroom with the door closed, they fell onto her bed and he pulled her dress off her curvy figure. She leaned up on one arm to watch him as he ran his hands down her sides to her legs, dragging them back up with her shift and pulling her undergarment off. They both froze.

There was blood everywhere.

* * *

_Okay so the begining was kinda filler stuff - the whole chapter was gonna be a filler and that last part was gonna happen in the next chapter, but I felt like ending it with a bang! ;)_

_Anyway just to let you know there probably won't be a chapter tommorow because I have a bloody ton of collage work due for teus and weds (teach me to let it pile up...well it won't, but it should) but I'm only in for a couple of hours on teus so I'll hopefully get it all done and another chap up tesday night :)_

_Until then, tell me what you thought of this, and tell me - how many of you laughed when Sweeney lobbed Mrs. Lovett into the oven?? I know it's terrible, and I love her to bits but I totally LOLd when that happened..._


	21. Chapter 21

_

* * *

_

Long time no see huh? Almost two whole days!! LOL ;) How is everybody then? I proper hurt my arm today; I thought it would be fun to jump on my unbroken 2 year old pony and ride him round the car park. Unfortunatly he didn't share my opinion. I'm still picking bits of gravel out of my arm. Ah well taught me a lesson and it seemed to give my friend a good giggle too.

_Anyway, back on topic, here's the next chap, and as always huge hugs to you lovely people who reviewed - and especially to those who didn't sign in, Lina and Wella, seeing as I couldn't reply to you -thankya darlings!! XD_

* * *

In her bedroom with the door closed, they fell onto her bed and he pulled her dress off her curvy figure. She leaned up on one arm to watch him as he ran his hands down her sides to her legs, dragging them back up with her shift and pulling her undergarment off. They both froze.

There was blood everywhere.

Sweeney's eyes flicked up to hers and she uttered softly, "Oh my god…"

He spoke, low and quiet. "This means…the baby?"

A wracking sob escaped her before she even knew it was on its way. She scrambled up to him, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, not caring how he'd react, just needing comfort.

Sweeney felt her body shaking as she cried into his chest and not knowing what else to do, he tentatively wrapped one arm around her, the other reaching up to stroke her hair.

Suddenly she wrenched herself away from him, immediately shoving him hard in the chest, taking him by such surprise that he nearly toppled off the bed.

"It was you! You did it!" She gasped a breath, her eyes blazing as tears spilled from them. "The other day…I told ya that woulda hurt it…you killed it! You've killed our baby!" She scrambled to get up but found strong arms pulling her back. Blindly, she thrashed against them, feeling herself being pulled into a vice like grip.

She struggled for a few moments before giving up and slumping against him, crying into his chest as he held her tightly.

"Calm down." He said to her, his harsh voice rumbling in her ear. "You're being ridiculous. Of course I didn't do it."

"You did! Ya hurt me bad so ya must have hurt the baby!"

"It wasn't me! I didn't do this…it's an accident, a misfortune! Could of happened to anyone!" His growling voice was so strong and sure. _Are you telling this to yourself, or to her_? A niggling voice in the back of his head was asking.

"You never wanted it! That's why you done it, weren't it? You were tryin' to kill it!" She was almost hysterical now, shouting at him the frantic thoughts that came into her head even as he still had her locked in his strong arms.

"Stop this! Stop saying things like that - I did _not _kill it!"

"You did!" With a final shove she managed to wrench herself away from his grip. "I _hate _you!"

"Well that's good because I hate you too!" He shouted back at her, leaving the room with a loud slam of the door.

Mrs. Lovett cried herself to sleep that night.

Above her, Sweeney raged. He paced up and down his room all night, collapsing in his chair for a moment only to wrench himself out of it again to walk restlessly round the room.

_How dare she accuse him!? _Was the first thought going round his head. How _dare_ she? But then, inescapably, this was followed by another niggling thought that was there from the moment she had mentioned it…did he do it? Oh he didn't intend to - and he was fuming that she should accuse him of doing so - but could that vigorous and, he admitted, rather brutal sex on his part have caused this?

Along with that thought came a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sweeney Todd murdered all the time; it was as casual for him as getting dressed in the morning. But to kill accidentally, and unintentionally - now that was a different matter entirely and a rather unsettling one at that. With this going round his head he stopped and stood still staring out of the dark window for a long time

There was no baby any longer…He tore himself away from the window and began pacing again. Strangely, he didn't know how he felt about that fact. It meant he was free, yes - free from her, if he wished to be…but that was where the confusion lay. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. The thought of a baby had forced him to think past his revenge, think as if that were done with and over - think of the future. And he had actually come to accept a future with a new child, and with her at his side - although he'd told himself repeatedly he had no choice in the matter, and that was why he was simply dealing with it.

Now though, the future was blank again. Was there even one - was there even a point in trying to invent one, trying so desperately to paint a hint of colour into this dreadfully black and white world and existence?

He didn't know how he felt about it, so he stopped thinking about it - he was only confusing himself and gaining a headache in the process. Instead he tried to focus on his original thought. Had he killed it - murdered his own child unintentionally?

Although after a while of thinking of this, it lead to strange feelings on the matter, which lead back to him arguing with himself over what he felt about the child actually being dead. Oh he told himself, firmly as he could, that he didn't care, that it just meant he could better focus on his revenge without having to think about what lay beyond that. He told himself that, he just didn't know whether he believed himself anymore.

Eventually, he mentally wore himself out so much that he managed to fall into an uneasy sleep and the next thing he knew, she was there, knocking on his door and pushing it open.

He jerked upright in his barbers chair, only to see that it was the boy who had stepped into his room with a tray of breakfast for him. He scowled at him. "Nobody teach you any manners boy!?"

"S-sorry sir, just came to give you ya breakfast is all," Toby said, holding the tray out.

"Wait when you knock before you enter, to be invited to do so." Sweeney said bad-temperedly.

Toby knew what had caused his bad mood. He'd heard the raised voices and slamming doors last night, and noticed the fact that Mrs. Lovett never re-appeared, and also noticed her red eyes this morning. To say he was tiered of all of this wasn't the word. He was keeping well out of this one.

"Yessir." He said, and placed the tray down, leaving and closing the door firmly behind him.

He walked back into the shop to see Mrs. Lovett scrubbing the counter furiously, her curls bouncing around her face as she did so. It must have been one hell of a fight - he'd never seen her so determined to get the counter clean.

By dinner time - they had closed at five today and were now sat at the table in silence eating their stew - the atmosphere was killing him, along with 'keeping out', as he had being forcing himself all day to do.

"What 'appened?" He demanded suddenly, making Mrs. Lovett look up at him sharply.

"You should mind yer own business, Toby."

"It is my business when I live 'ere too, an' 'ave to put up with you and Mr. T being in a stinkin' mood all day!"

She looked like she was going to shout at him but then the cross expression faded and she looked down into her bowl, stirring her stew. "I don' wanna talk 'bout it."

Toby looked suddenly worried. "But - "

"No buts. Just leave it alright?"

Reluctantly, he nodded, and they went back to eating their dinner in silence.

When they had finished, Mrs. Lovett considered getting Toby to take up Mr. Todd's dinner but she knew she had to face him sooner or later.

She pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. To her surprise, he turned slowly to face her. She looked away and walked to the table, putting his dinner down on it and turning back to him, finding him to be watching her.

To her surprise yet again, he spoke first. "I didn't mean for it to happen." He said - he said it quietly, mumbled it almost, but she heard.

She nodded, her face expressionless.

"I just want you to know that."

"Fine." They were silent for a few moments. Just when she was thinking that he was telling the truth, and perhaps she shouldn't have been so rash last night, and maybe she should apologise, he said something that made her heart stop.

"It's best this way." He said it quietly, turning form her, sounding almost unsure himself.

She fled from the room without another word.

* * *

_This chapter along with the next two are pretty short - but don't worry they'll be out quick; I've written then already. How quickly you get them depends on you...hint hint hint_

_XD_

_You know how I said I keep typing Tony instead of Toby? Well seeing as i and o are next to each other as well, the same keeps happening with shop - I keep typing ship instead! XD Hahaha! (Tony was cleaning the ship!!) _


	22. Chapter 22

_Thankies to all of ya who reviewed the last chap, which I posted like, 4 hours ago ;). Told ya the next one would be on the way quick didn't I?_

_This chapter is dedicated to Twisted Ingenue, who has been a wonderful reviewer from the start, and has just informed me she's had a loss in her family. This is for you love, I hope it can cheer you up a bit! :)_

* * *

A month passed by. A whole, long, dull, mundane month.

A month in which the longest conversation she had with the man she loved (who lived right above her) was when she had asked him if he wanted any clothes washed one Sunday because she was doing a laundry day and he'd said yes and handed them to her.

Every day became the same, her life felt like it was dropping back into what it was before he came; repetitive and dull. Of course, business was booming as usual and every day she was rushed off her feet but this only became a nuisance, a chore, and the work became tiring and she began to detest the hours she spent chopping up corpses, cleaning, baking pies. It started to not be worth the money that was rolling in, and the fact that her shop was overflowing every day.

Or maybe it still was, but she just never thought of it anymore. She tried not to think of anything, to just do - because when she started thinking she found herself getting distressed by everything that had happened and thinking too deeply about what lay ahead - and the fact that she didn't know the answer to that.

So everyday, Mrs. Lovett arose at dawn to turn the oven on, bake some pies, make breakfast, bring the pies up, get the shop ready and open up. She worked all day - with Toby by her side of course - serving customers, making idle chit chat, not really thinking about what she was saying half the time, and running up and down to the bake house. When the shop closed she cleaned up, washed up, tidied up and then trudged down to the bake house to hack to pieces the fresh corpses he had managed to acquire for her that day.

It was a good thing really, that she should be kept so busy. It meant she was able to loose herself in her work, it made it easy for her to think only in the present each day, then fall into bed late and straight into sleep, waking up the next day to repeat the process.

As for Sweeney…he wasn't so good at living in the present only, at not thinking about things. After all, he had much more time on his hands than Mrs. Lovett. There was no work to loose himself in every day, no routine to follow, chores to do. All he had to do was wait…wait for a customer and then revel in the familiar sight of blood, giving him a buzz he felt only for a few moments before the chair righted itself again and he was back to waiting.

_Judge, judge, _he told himself all day long. _Think about the judge, how do I get to him? _

Mrs. Lovett had been right, he had come back shortly after that Sunday. It was the following Tuesday he believed, when he appeared in her shop during the lunchtime rush. He'd marched up to her, Sweeney of course had seen him coming and was downstairs in a flash, hovering close by, just out of sight. He listened as he demanded to know why there was no answer on Sunday and Mrs. Lovett had stuttered that she must have been busy in the bake house and not heard him.

"What was it you wanted anyway sir? And if you'll pardon me rudeness, can ya make it quick I'm in the middle of serving me customers." She asked him, looking, Sweeney noticed, somewhat nervous.

"On going through papers on the beadle's desk I came across a list he had made, of his tasks to do on the day he disappeared." He paused, staring at her.

"Oh…right." Mrs. Lovett said, not quite knowing what else to say.

"You were on the top of the list, Mrs. Lovett. Your name and establishment, under the heading of investigating complaints."

Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett shift from foot to foot. "Oh, is that so sir? Well, I can't think what that must 'ave been about, I ain't heard any complaints from me customers."

"I fear you are missing the point Mrs. Lovett. You told the police you hadn't seen the beadle I believe, yet it clearly stated on this list that this was where he was heading."

"Oh, well…I'm sorry I can't help ya sir, but what I told the police was true. I never saw him that day, he must 'ave vanished before he got 'ere. And, as I already told this to the police, and am not one for the lying sir, I fail to see what yer business is 'ere." She had stated very boldly, her voice slightly chipped.

The judge had narrowed his eyes and started at her for a moment, clearly not believing her explanation but knowing without evidence he could do nothing. Finally he had said slowly and falsely, "very well. My apologies for wasting your time. Good day." He tipped his hat and made his way for the door only to find his path blocked by none other than a smiling barber.

"Good day, sir - I would like to take this opportunity to apologise profusely for the events of the previous time we met. The sailor boy's wild notions were nothing to do with me I assure you; I had previously tried to discourage him from such recklessly stupid fancies, I - "

"Mr. Todd I would like to pass, sir."

"I was just hoping we could put this behind us, and I'd like to offer you a free shave to express my apologies." He had said, a little too quickly; the adrenalin that pumped at the thought of having his bare throat beneath his hands was rushing to his head.

"No thank you." The Judge had said, very firmly, and not at all friendly. "Now let me pass." He tried to step around him but Sweeney moved to block his path.

"But sir -"

"Now, Mr. Todd." The volume of his voice was raised slightly and several customers had looked up at the two. Very reluctantly, Sweeney was forced to bow to the side, and let the Judge walk past him, and out of his claws.

He'd raged for days about that, Mrs. Lovett had heard him stomping about up there, occasionally losing his temper and hurling something heavy_. So much for getting married this Saturday_…she'd thought bitterly as she heard another crash, stopping herself from thinking any further before tears could come to her eyes. She pitied any person who went up for a shave in those few days - no doubt he took his frustrations out magnificently on them - and the far-more-bloody-than-usual shirts she washed that week confirmed this.

Soon, the rage had worn off and he'd gone back to a deep sulking, trying with all his might to constantly obsess over the judge like he used to, because he knew if he didn't do that he would end up thinking of _other_ things. He'd come up with a million plans in his head for getting him in his clutches, but after further thought, each one was deemed useless. Damnit, why couldn't he even think straight anymore!?

All through those two months, try hard as she might not to, now and then Mrs. Lovett still managed to think. It would pop into her head as she was pounding dough, or skinning corpses and once it was there it wouldn't go away. It was always the same thought, - the same question - _Could they still be married, someday_? It was the question that she was pretty sure she knew the answer to but refused to believe until it was confirmed. And getting confirmation was something she just couldn't work up the nerve to do.

It would mean it would really be over, that tiny, tiny little ray of hope that kept her going, kept her getting up in the morning would be gone.

It was when a whole month had passed since that terrible night that something happened to turn this now mundane, grey existence once again vibrant colours.

Mrs. Lovett was sat reading late one night, after Toby had fallen asleep, enjoying the peace and quiet she had when she felt something strange. A strange fluttering in her stomach…a feeling…unlike something she had ever had. It made her jump in shock, dropping her book and placing a hand on her stomach.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

She felt it again, a definite fluttering, a movement, the strangest feeling she had ever felt.

It felt like there was something inside her stomach….she sat bolt upright as realisation hit her so hard it gave her enough of a shock to make her physically jump.

Mrs. Lovett was still pregnant.

_Yes, I had this planned all along, right from before I even wrote her pregnant...so no, she hasn't had a miscarriage. _

_And I did do some research on this, and yes it is possible for woman to bleed during pregnancy without it meaning there is a problem - it is possibly in fact (but rare) for them to have regular periods, which is how some people go full term without realising they're pregnant. And I also checked, and yes, the baby may well be moving enough for the woman to feel at four months. _

_Anyway, please tell me what you think, I am anxious to hear your thoughts on this! XD_

_And a random question, do you guys in countries other than England have "April fools day" today where you play pranks on people?_


	23. Chapter 23

_(Squees with excitement) Oh how I love you all! At this moment I have over 10,000 hits, over 300 reviews and chapter 22 made a personal record at 30 reviews!! XD XD XD To say I'm extactic doesn't even begin ot describe it! XD (HUGS YOU ALL)_

_So I'm guessing by the sheer number and amount of YAY reviews I got for the last chap, you're all pretty glad she still has the baby huh? Well, yeah I am too - come on I couldn't really do that to her, after all I've put the poor woman through already! _

* * *

It took a few more moments of numbness before finally a million feelings and emotions washed over her at once, After being kept out for so long, now she opened the gates they all poured in, drowning her in their sheer strength.

Not being able to cope with all these feelings at once, she simply pushed them aside for the moment, blocked them out again - something she had become good at in the past month - and thought practically about the situation.

Mr. Todd would need to be told, obviously. And then what would happen? She supposed they would marry after all, not much else for it. Would things go back to the way they were? Would _they_ go back to the way they were? But how could they, she asked herself, when she knew how he really felt, knew that he didn't really want her.

She knew then that she needed to ask him the question that had been burning in her mind _now, _before she told him she was still pregnant. She just needed to know for sure, or she never would and it would kill her forever.

Her hand shook slightly as she turned the doorknob to his room and entered. He didn't look at her, didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Mr. T?"

He didn't reply; he was stood by his window again, looking out.

"I got something I need to ask ya." She said quietly

"What." He managed to grind out.

"Do ya still wanna marry me?" She said it so quietly, he had to strain his ears to hear her.

It was the question that he had been tormenting himself with for the past month. The words seemed to come form somewhere else. "No point now, is there?"

She closed her eyes. She_ knew _- she knew that was coming. But it still didn't mean it hurt any less when it did.

His next words made her eyes snap back open; "Unless, of course…you were to get pregnant again."

All she could do was stare in complete shock at him as he turned to her, her mouth open for several long moments. Did he mean…? What else _could _he mean? It was all she could think to say, "you mean…you want me to…you…?"

"I mean, Mrs. Lovett that I want to kill the judge. After that…" He paused and took a breath as if finally deciding something for himself. "I want a life. I've been living a dead man's for too long now. I want one of my own."

For the first time in the past month, Mrs. Lovett remembered what happiness felt like. It washed over her then, a euphoric feeling that made her feel like she was flying. She couldn't stop the smile that spread onto her face, or the tears that welled in her eyes as she crossed the room to stand in front of him.

He looked down at her and she paused before saying, softly. "I'm still pregnant."

At her words, Sweeney _felt _something, something that he had forgotten it was possible to feel. He didn't have to fret and analyse what it meant - he knew he was glad about this.

She stepped easily into his arms as he allowed her to, and folded her in them.

As Mrs. Lovett lay beside his naked form later that night, she snuggled into him, the feel of his body next to hers again after so long like heaven. He shifted, actually draping an arm over her, and she noticed with a start that he had his hand laid on her stomach.

"Our child…" She muttered sleepily, placing her hand on top of his.

"Hmmm." He replied, then after a moment repeated, "our child…" He guessed it took loosing a child to realise how much he wanted one. He almost said this to her - but he didn't.

He couldn't have her thinking he was going _soft _now_, _could he?

* * *

_Yes, it was extremely short but this part needed to be stand alone I think. _

_Not to worry, I'll get another up for you ASAP kay? Plus I'm on easter hols now so there should be plenty more chaps coming along, although I am gonna be working quite a bit but I'll do me best. ;)_

_So I'd love love LOVE to know what you all thought of this development as I loved writing this, especially as there's been quite a few glum chapters lately. _

_I feel like asking you another random question...what month is your birthday? Mine's October...autumn baby me. I love the autumn._

_And now I'd just like to reply to those of you who reviewed who weren't signed in, seeing as I couldn't._

_lina - Yes, she is indeed, and you live in Greece? Wow, lucky you. Thanks so much love, you've been a loyal reviewer since the beginning and I appreciate it very much, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! XD_

_Wella - Hi again! XD Nah, I couldn't do that to her lol! Wow finland...April fools day is all over then! XD Thanks very much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chaper love!_

_Katia - Oh I'm so happy to hear you've been reading since the start and are enjoying it that much - one of your fav stories ever - thank you so much love, I'm honoured to hear so! _

_Crimson - Lol, I'm sorry I scared you for a moment, but it's all good now yeah? Hehe. Well, I actually rather liked the ending, I thought it was very fitting...although, obviously, I would have loved to see them together! Thanks for reviewing love, I appreciate it!_

_Jamie - I'm glad to hear you love the story, thanks so much for dropping a review to let me know! Oooh you live in Indiana, nice! Lol yeah, how indeed was that not noticed! Lmao! Thanks again love!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello me loves, it's me again! XD_

_You know what made me laugh…I was looking at the chapter stats, and the chaps with the most views are all the ones with sex in them…honestly, you guys! LMAO!! Hmmm….you should all enjoy this one then…;) ;)_

* * *

After the initial giddiness that Mrs. Lovett had felt, she suddenly realised that this meant she was in a whole lot of trouble now. Even if they got married immediately there was no way she would be able to pretend the baby was conceived after the wedding. She may have been able to pull off a child coming a couple of months early - people may not even notice that…but four months? There was no way folk wouldn't realise she had a baby very soon after her wedding - not even half a year…_too_ soon.

Now that she knew, and was looking for it, she didn't know how she hadn't noticed how big she had become. Still it probably wouldn't be noticeable if you didn't know, but for Mrs. Lovett who knew herself so well, she really had quite a bloated stomach now. She guessed she really had not been thinking properly this past month, not taking notice of anything at all. She stood sideways to the mirror in her shift, placing a hand on her stomach, a smile breaking out onto her face. As tricky as this child could make her life, she was still ecstatic.

She was startled by a voice from the doorway. "If you stand there much longer Mrs. Lovett, you'll burn a hole in that mirror." Sweeney drawled.

"Look!" She said, turning to him, glancing down at her stomach.

She was positively glowing, and he almost wanted to smile, but luckily managed to restrain himself. He walked over to her, stopping in front of her and placing a hand on her stomach, beside hers. "I suppose we had better be married soon, then." He said, looking at her bloated belly, noticeable without her corset.

Mrs. Lovett grinned up at him. "This Saturday?"

He glanced up, nodding. Her grin faded then. "People are gonna know, ya know."

"They already know."

"Yeah but they ain't got any proof. They's only speculatin'. This will give them damn solid proof."

"As long as it's _born_ in wedlock, it'll be fine."

She sighed. "I just wish…" She trailed off, glancing back at her stomach in the mirror.

"Wish what?" He said gruffly

She shook her head.

"Wish what?"

"Well, I dunno…things were different…"

He frowned at her. "Different how? You mean you wish we were married before you let me fuck you?"

"Mr. T!" She scolded.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Well…yes. But then, you never would have married me would ya?"

"There's no point on dwelling on what could or might have been, Mrs. Lovett. What's happened has happened." He paused for a moment before saying, "and let them say what they want. You're mine now."

She looked at him. "I've been yours for a long time."

"Yes," he said, walking towards her. "But I've only just realised it." He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her to him as he leant down to kiss her and Mrs. Lovett happily let her arms go up round his neck.

"Why Mr. T," she said with a twinkle in her eye when their mouths parted. "Anyone would think you were going soft."

He scowled. "You'll be sorry for a comment like that my pet."

"Oh will I now?"

His answer was to push her quickly over to her bed and down onto it. He knelt next to her, undoing her shift and pulling it off her before quickly untying his stock. She grinned up at him but her grin faded when instead of continuing to undress, he took his stock, yanking both her arms above her head and quickly and unceremoniously tied them to the bed post.

"Mr. T what are ya doing!?" She gasped.

"Proving my point." He replied, securing the knot with a tug. "Two points, actually." He brought his face back to hers, their noses almost touching. "I am in no way, going _soft_…"

She snorted, glancing down. "I can see _that_," she quirked. "And the other point is?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're mine, Mrs. Lovett." He growled.

She let him kiss her, his tongue sliding into her mouth. When he pulled away she purred up at him, "ya don't 'ave to tie me up love, you know I'll let ya do whatever ya want to me anyway…"

Sweeney merely smirked down at her, and she thought she saw a sight flash of a dangerous glint in his eye. She brushed it off and watched as he trailed rough hands down her body, revelling in how she raised her hips slightly off the bed when they brushed her dark curls. _Well, maybe this is just a fetish of his. _She thought_. _Well, whatever he wanted. _Besides_, she thought with a smile and a sigh, _I've got a feeling I'm going to enjoy this. _

She watched as he held himself up with one arm beside her body, and the other hand pulled a razor out of his holster.

"Ooh with the razors again love? Ya know I liked that last time…" She said her voice husky and she let out a little giggle - but this ceased immediately when he flipped it open. "Er…love? Wha - what ya doing?"

He didn't reply to her but with a twisted half smile, brought the razor up to her throat, watching as she held her breath and gulped. He let it linger there for a second before he trailed the tip of it down her chest, down between her breasts, not pressing hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make her shiver and feel slightly wary. The blade trailed over her stomach, over her hips, over the dark curls where it paused slightly. He moved it down her thigh, stopping just at the top to press it slightly harder into her skin, making a small spot of blood trickle out.

She gasped and squirmed beneath him. He was so unpredictable…just when she though she had him sussed, he did something else that made her realise she wasn't really sure of him, of where she stood with him - he could still scare her sometimes. But, she realised as her heart pounded with thrill and she felt a burning wetness between her legs, that was what she needed.

His eyes caught hers and he could see that she was turned on by this, before he moved down, _right_ down to place his mouth over the blood, swirling his tongue on the milky flesh of her thigh. He moved his head up, and she felt his hot breath on her moist curls for a second before he continued moving up, placing a kiss on her stomach.

"You," he said, his voice a low growl, placing another kiss between her breasts, "are," he kissed her neck, "mine." He finally kissed her mouth very slowly, and he delighted in the way she struggled against her bonds to move her arms around him.

When he moved away form her mouth she tried to kiss him again but couldn't, seeing as she was a little stuck and all. So she watched as he moved back down her body, and she instinctively tensed in anticipation. Her breath was coming out fast when he stopped between her legs, using his hands to part her thighs. She suddenly felt his hot wet tongue against her and gasped in shock. "Wha -" She started to say, but was cut off by a moan that fell from her lips when she felt his tongue swirl around her throbbing nub.

"Oh _God_," she groaned. "I dunno _what _yer doing, but don't stop!"

He frowned slightly, lifting his head for a moment. "Albert never done this to you?"

She shook her head. "Ya must be joking…'e was about as unimaginative as a brick wall!" She said, trying not to pant.

"Well my dear, you've been missing out." He licked her again, and she thought she couldn't feel much more pleasure before he slipped his hot tongue right inside her. She tugged furiously against her bonds, almost burning her wrists she was struggling so hard.

"Ya know I - hmmm, love what yer doing an' all -" She let out another gasp, closing her eyes for a second. "But is _this_ really necessary?" She said, tugging against the stock that bound her wrists above her head. She wanted to touch him, get her arms around him, run her hands through his dark hair.

"Yes Mrs. Lovett." He said, his mouth still against her, letting her feel his voice vibrating as he spoke. "_Very_ necessary."

He moved form her then, getting up form the bed and making her let out a whimper of protest as her body lay quivering with desire. But she saw that he had only got up to pull the rest of his clothes off and she watched as they disappeared, her eyes drinking in the sight of his hard body - seeing as she could do nothing else right now.

He picked his waistcoat up form the floor, moving back over her and using it to lay over her eyes. "Mr. T!" She protested, shaking her head so it half fell off.

"Ah, ah." He scolded her, twisting it so it was one long piece of cloth and placing it back over her eyes, tying it together at the back of her head. She made a sound of frustration. It wasn't tied well but without her hands she could do nothing, only lay there and wait for what he did to her.

She found her body was almost shaking with anticipation - not knowing what he was going to do, not being able to _see_ what he was doing. The longer he didn't touch her the worse it got until she was just about to demand to know why the hell he _wasn't_ touching her, when she felt three of his fingers slide into her and her hips raised off the bed as she let out a moan.

Sweeney teased her with his fingers for a few moments, loving watching her writhe helplessly on the bed, before pulling his hand away from her to hold himself over her with a hand either side of her head. He leant down, and she could feel his hot breath on her face. She felt him settle between her legs and felt the tip of his cock just brushing her lightly. She moved her hips towards his but he moved his back and she growled with frustration.

"Take me," she said firmly, wishing fiercely that she had her hands so she could pull him into her. "I'm yours, Mr. T."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He pushed into her then. "You're mine, Nellie."

She would have commented on her surprise at him calling her by her first name - she thought that must have been the first time she'd ever heard him do so, but she was taken over by the blissful feeling of him finally inside her, after being so ready and worked up.

He moved, slowly but forcefully and she lapped it all up, letting him know of her pleasure with her fervent movements and breathy cries. At one point, he pulled all the way out of her and held himself there for a few moments, wanting to see how crazy he could drive her, but found he couldn't restrain _himself _from re-joining their bodies for long and shoved himself quickly back inside her.

Predictably, seeing how close she was before he even started, Mrs. Lovett came first, head thrown back and mouth open as a cry fell from it. He covered it with his own, still thrusting through her orgasm, drawing her pleasure out and making it even more intense.

It wasn't long before he came himself, but not before she had climaxed again, barely even recovering from her previous one before waves of pleasure hit her once more. Her body convulsed around his, causing him to reach his own climax, spilling inside her with a hoarse grunt.

He pulled the material from her eyes and reached up with his razor which was still in his hand, and cut his stock, letting her arms free and she immediately moved them around his back, holding him tight to her as she still shook with after-pleasure.

"Mrs. Lovett you're going to have to let me go." He said after a moment, his head resting by hers. Reluctantly she loosened her grip on him and he pulled out of her, rolling to lie on his back by her side.

For the first time in her life, Mrs. Lovett didn't know what to say, so instead just lay there, breathing hard.

Then, after a few moments, it came to her, and she didn't know why she'd never said it before.

"Mr. T?" She moved her head to the side to look at him. "I just realised…I mean I know you _know, _but I never actually told ya…I love you."

It was a moment before he replied and she found herself worrying he wasn't going to. "You've waited til just after I've tied you up to decide to tell me that?"

She grinned at that, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Of course, she never actually expected him to say it or anything of the like back to her…but from him, that was an acceptance, and a step forward. And it gave her hope that one day, she may hear those words from him.

* * *

_Well, about the bondage…blame Twisted Ingenue okay!! She has been begging me since the start to write some bondage in this, and I thought she sounded like she was gonna have a nervous breakdown if I didn't soon, so…it's her fault. To tell the truth, bondage ain't really my thing, but I actually had a hell of a time writing this! ;) Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know yeah? ;)_

_The question I have for you because I'm actually curious about this; how old are you? You don't have to answer if you don't want to I'm just nosy lol. I'm 18 anyway (woop woop finally legal for well...everything. Lmao)_

_Now to reply to those of you who didn't sign in:_

_lina - Yes, he does - who'd have thought it huh? ;) Oh near christmas, nice...except does that mean you get less presents? Lol, thanks for reviewing as always! XD_

_Thea - Thank you, I'm glad you do, and that you did take the time to follow this! Yep, she's getting there slowly but surely hehe ;)_

_Kelly - I'm so happy you like it so much love, and I'm glad you decided to let me know! And I love that you took the time to answer all the questions (lmao cockamamie - that is the strangest word I have ever heard!) Oh and I'm glad you said you enjoy my author notes because sometimes I feel I am babbling on pointlessly and probably boring you all lmao! Thanks again love, for your wonderful review! XD_


	25. Chapter 25

_I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, I was kinda nervous about posting it seeing as it was, well...pretty hardcore compared to what I've written already. But you guys seemed to love it! I got just over thirty reviews for it which is a personal record so I'm gathering the bondage was a good move...after all, it is kinda fitting for their realtionship, really. ;)_

* * *

"Mum?" It was Toby, knocking on the door. Mrs. Lovett sat up suddenly, glancing at the clock to see it reading eight. She swore, scrambling out of bed and pulling her clothes back on. "Mum ya alright?"

"Yes love, overslept, don't worry I'm up now." She said as she dragged her dress over her head.

"Are we opening this morning?"

"Course we are!" She did her dress up and grabbed her corset.

"Ya want me to get the pies up from the bake house for ya then?"

"_No!" _She almost yelled. She cleared her throat. "Er, no, no don't worry love, ya won't know where to find em…er just get the shop all ready yeah? I'll be out in a tic!" She was in such a rush that she laced her corset up all wrong which Sweeney pointed out to her and, annoyed, she had to un-do it all and start again.

When she'd finally managed to finish dressing she bustled out of her room and into the shop to find everything practically ready for opening. "Oh ya are a good boy!" She said thankfully to Toby.

"I woulda woken ya earlier only I were thinking we must not 'ave been opening today."

She frowned slightly. "Why would ya 'ave thought that?"

"Well, what with it being market day an' all, sometimes we don't open til later."

Mrs. Lovett stopped suddenly on her way to the kitchen to grab a pile of plates. "It is?"

"Yeah, just like it is every Wednesday." Said Toby.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, and 'ere was me thinking it were Tuesday, my goodness where do the days go?"

"So we ain't openi…" Toby trailed off as he saw Sweeney appear form the back rooms. He looked between the two of them and noticed how they caught each others eye and the little smile Mrs. Lovett shot at him.

Oh great. So they'd started that again.

A few weeks ago, after Toby had decided that it didn't look like they were going to make up after the fight they'd had, he plucked up the courage to ask Mrs. Lovett what was happening. She had looked up at him from her book and he saw the pain in her eyes but didn't reply.

"With Mr. Todd, I mean." He'd prompted her.

"Nothing." Was all she'd said, and he took that to mean that whatever they had was over.

"But…what about the baby?"

She'd looked down. "There ain't no baby." She'd said quietly, before bidding him goodnight and leaving him alone.

He hadn't mentioned a thing about the subject since and neither had she. At first, he'd felt extremely glad that it was all over - he never was happy with the whole affair and for her to marry Mr. Todd…well, he didn't like that - but with a child on the way what could be done? But when that as no longer a problem he'd at first been very glad.

However, as more days passed he noticed that Mrs. Lovett wasn't back to herself, as he thought she would be soon enough, once she'd got over it. And as the days turned to weeks he began to think that she never would be - she was a shadow of her former self…she still chatted idly to him, still got on with her work but it was like she was missing that spark she had. He rarely saw her smile anymore.

He'd begun to think that maybe it wasn't for the best that it should all be over. Maybe she needed him, which he was sure she knew, and just maybe, he thought when he heard _him_ stomping around and crashes from above, _he _needed _her _too - although he was pretty sure _he_ didn't know that.

Toby guessed then, as he saw her smiling face and noticed her happy aura as she turned to him and told him they were going to the market today, that it was probably good that it was back on with the two of them. He would never like Mr. Todd, but Mrs. Lovett needed him so he would just have to put up with it. He just hoped they got married before she got pregnant again _this_ time.

"You coming with love?" She was asking him. Toby shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Sure."

She smiled at him. "I'll just make us some breakfast and then we can be going then. Mr. T, ya wanna eat with us?" She asked, turning to him with a hopeful look.

He nodded, his face solemn as ever, but Toby noticed for the first time in a while, he didn't actually look angry.

Mrs. Lovett twittered on through breakfast, listing what she needed to get and the market and such, while Toby interjected occasionally. She glanced at Sweeney ever so often but he appeared to be deep in thought and when she tried speaking to him he didn't seem to hear her so she guessed he must have been miles away.

As her and Toby cleared away the breakfast things he appeared to come back to earth and rose from his seat, disappearing without a word upstairs to fetch his coat. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

Deciding this was as good a moment as any she turned to the young boy wiping the table over with a cloth. "Toby?"

"Yes mum?"

"Mr. T and I…we're getting married this Saturday love."

Toby had to admit he was glad to hear that, in a way. He smiled up at her. "I'm happy for ya mum."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Mrs. Lovett's face broke out into a beam and she stepped over to him, pulling him to her in a hug. "Oh love, I'm so glad to 'ear it! I thought ya might be upset again…I mean, I know you're not particularly fond of Mr. T…"

"It's alright." He said against her shoulder. "Ya need 'im. Anyone can see that."

"Thank you love." She said, pulling away form him slightly. She cleared her throat. "Um…there's something else I need to tell ya…" She look away from him. "I'm uh…I'm still pregnant."

Toby's eyes widened and he glanced down. Yes…now she mentioned it, he could see that she was. Sweeney chose that moment to walk back into the shop, making her jump slightly.

"Ah, there ya are love." She said, straightening and moving towards him, sort of glad of something to break up the awkward moment. At least now Toby would have time to get used to the idea before she heard his reaction. "Shall we go then?"

He nodded and they left the shop with Toby following.

When they reached the market Mrs. Lovett noticed Sweeney seemed distracted, as if he was looking for something. She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke. "Actually Mrs. Lovett, you and Toby go ahead, I've something I need to attend to."

"What d'ya mean?" She asked but that was all he said; he was off, walking briskly in the direction of the coaches. "Mr. T!?" He didn't reply and she watched as he spoke to a driver and jumped in, and the coach took off. She let out a sigh of irritation. "Honestly that man'll be the death of me yet! Where the bloody 'ell is 'e off to!?"

Toby shrugged in response, and muttering under her breath, Mrs. Lovett continued towards the food stalls.

They stayed at the market until the stalls began to close, and ended up buying a lot more than they had come for. It was good to have enough money to buy whatever took her fancy - it was a luxury that was only recent for Mrs. Lovett, and one she enjoyed immensely. She thought back to the days she had to traipse round the stalls looking for the cheapest of everything she needed, and then try to haggle the price down to even lower (something she was actually pretty good at) just so she could afford the essentials. And even then she often had to cut back on what she needed.

Today though, she'd bought plenty of ingredients for her pastry and pie sauce (for the filling was catered for by her dear barber of course) as well as food for the three of them to eat. She'd even bought a bunch of sweet cherries which Toby seemed to love - she gathered he'd never tasted them before by the way his eyes widened when she offered him one - as well as some cooking apples so she could make an apple pie for them some time.

After deciding Toby's trousers were getting a little too short, she'd bought him some new ones, along with a jacket to match, and several more shirts. For herself she'd found a beautiful pair of earrings and a new hat the would go wonderfully with the dark red dress she'd ordered. She'd smiled to herself, trying not to giggle as she picked out a couple of new stocks for Sweeney - seeing as his other one had recently got cut in half _somehow_. She'd quickly wiped the smirk off her face when Toby demanded to know what was so funny and she'd handed the money over, stuffing them in their full bags.

In fact they'd bought so much on their little shopping spree that it was a struggle to get it all home - she was glad she had Toby to help her. As they burst through the shop door, plonking everything down on the tables, she realised she may have gone a little mad with the purchasing. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to go shopping when she was in such a ridiculously good mood.

After they'd put all the food away and sorted the rest of the things out, she made tea and climbed the stairs with a cup for Sweeney. Rapping on the door she went to open it but found it locked. She frowned and wandered to the window, peering in to see the room was empty. _Still not back yet? _She thought, chewing her lip a little_. Where the devil could he 'ave gone?_

It was later, much later when he finally did return. Mrs. Lovett was sat in the living room with a book open but failing miserably at trying to read it as her mind kept wondering to Sweeney's whereabouts. She couldn't help that dreadful, dreadful thought that kept niggling away…has he left? She told herself to shush, don't think such things, but as the clock chimed ten, then eleven the thought became louder and louder.

She leapt to her feet as soon as she heard a knocking on the door, practically running to let in the dark figure that stood outside. Sweeney entered and she closed the door behind him and couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him. "Oh love, I been so worried! Where 'ave ya been all this time!?" Sweeney gently pried her off him.

"It's sorted." Was all he said before making his way to the living room.

"What's sorted?" She said as she followed him. He turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Saturday. I've booked us a church, found a priest who'll marry us." His voice was his usual monotone, so steady she was sure he must practice it. Her eyes widened at his words.

"Ya 'ave? Where? I thought we'd be getting married 'ere in Saint Paul's across the road?"

He frowned at her. "Mrs. Lovett are you thinking straight?"

"What?" She was confused.

"Get married here, where everybody will know? I thought you wanted people to think this child was legitimate?"

"…I don't follow…"

"If we're married here, everybody will know _when_ we were married."

She frowned for a few more seconds before suddenly she got where he was coming from and gave an "Oooh" of understanding. "O' course!" She grinned at him. "And I thought I was supposed to be the practical one!"

He shook his head slightly, turning to make his way to the bedroom. Mrs. Lovett followed him, closing the door behind her when she entered. She suddenly remembered what she'd bought that day and walked over to the bags on the floor in the corner, fishing through them and pulling it out.

"Got ya a present, love!" She said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

_Like all my filler chaps, I'm not too happy with this. I'm really not sure about the bit explaining Toby's thoughts especially...I found it hard to describe and put into words what he was feeling, although I know in my head what I mean. Hmmm. That ending was kinda abrupt coughshitcough as well, but hey, had to end it somewhere! So what did you think?? (Ya know it makes my day to hear! XD)_

_Um, I'm not promising a chap tommorow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I'm working all day and I'm usually pretty damn knackered afterwards. But you never know. :)_

_Once again I would like to THANK you all immensly and give you all a free pie! XD _

_For those of you who were not signed in..._

_Thea - Glad ya still love it love! Aw lucky you, we gotta wait ages over here for the movie to come out! :'( Thanks for reviewing! XD_

_Candi - Thank you love, I'm so happy to hear you love it so much! Yes, I did rather enjoy killing of Lucy hehehe. Hope you liked this chapter too! _

_lina - Good to hear you enjoyed it love! You do? That's alright then! ;) Thanks for the review! XD_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello my little love chicks! I'm back! Did ya miss me? :P _

_This country is INSANE I tell you - I was in a T-shirt on friday, and yesday for some of it (although it rained on and off as well) and this morning, I wake up to WHITE!! It's snowed like crazy last night and there was like two inches of snow settled! It was so beautiful driving through the forest this morning. Then it was sunny all day but still freezing and now it's full on snowing again. See, insane - I'm very confused by it. _

_So yes, I was inspired by snow this morning! :P Here's chapter twenty six! (is it really!?) _

* * *

Awaking early the next morning, while it was still dark, Mrs. Lovett immediately noticed the empty space next to her. She blinked her eyes open mumbling, "Mr. T…?" Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she noticed his dark profile stood by the window in her room, his back to her. "Love? Wha's wrong?"

"It's snowing." Was all he said.

"Oh." She said, slightly relieved. She was worrying he'd gone into one of his brooding moods again. "That's nice dear." She said absently as she got up and began dressing. He spoke again.

"It doesn't snow in Australia, you know."

She paused for a second. So he _had _gone into one of his brooding moods. Doing her best to sound nonchalant, hoping to snap him out of it she replied, "doesn't it? Fancy that. Mind we probably get enough here for both countries."

He was silent for another moment. "Johanna was a baby, the last time I saw snow. We took her to the park."

Mrs. Lovett wanted to sigh angrily and tell him to shut up about the damn past but instead she replied curtly, "well, we can take our baby to the park in the snow next winter."

It was the wrong thing to say. He spun to face her, his face showing a hundred different expressions; confusion, upset, anger - she thought he was going to explode at her, and she straightened from pulling her stockings on, resisting the urge to back away slightly.

But he surprised her when his face suddenly calmed, and all the fierce emotions disappeared and he simply mumbled, "yes." And turned back to the window. She cleared her throat, trying to brush the moment off.

"I wouldn't 'ave thought we'll be getting much business today then, if it's snowing. Folk don't like to venture out much in the bad weather. Especially if the roads are icy 'cause the cabs won't be running."

He didn't reply to her.

"'O course it could mean the opposite, people what gotta go out might 'ave to walk where they'd normally take a cab, and might 'appen to walk past 'ere and see 'ow nice and cosy it looks inside and realise 'ow much they fancy a nice hot pie."

Another silence.

Sometimes he made her want to scream - his anger she could take, his unpredictability, his flaring temper - but when he ignored her she felt such frustration bubbling inside her it made her want to hurl something at him. She hated it, she hated being ignored, treated like she didn't exist, like she was speaking to herself - she would rather he was blazing mad at her - at least then his whole attention was on her.

Shoving her feet into her boots and lacing them up she stomped from the room, making sure to bang the door loud enough for him to take notice of. Passing through the living room she shook Toby awake and entered the shop. She stopped in the doorway and stared. It certainly was snowing outside. It was usually still pretty much dark at this time, but today it didn't look it, as everything was white outside the windows of her shop and the air was still decorated with twinkling flakes of snow as they fluttered down to join the rest on the ground.

A yawing Toby entered and she smiled as he gave a sound of surprise. "Look at that!" He said, rushing to the window. "I never seen so much snow!"

Mrs. Lovett approached the window, stopping by his side with a smile. "Yeah, ain't it pretty?" She took a moment to gaze at the whiteness outside before giving a sigh. "Well I suppose this means business will be pretty bad today." She said, turning away from the window. "Bloody weather. Still, best get ready and open same as always, come on now, hop to it."

Toby nodded and did as he was told, going off to start his chores as Mrs. Lovett headed to the bake house to fetch the pies and set some more to baking ready for the day.

She had been right. The snow brought with it practically no business that day - in fact by late afternoon it had become so heavy that there wasn't even a soul to be seen on the streets; from her view out of her shop window it looked to Mrs. Lovett that London had become a deserted city of white, the blank colour coating the streets and leaving them completely bare.

As she mindlessly mixed some pasty- she didn't actually need any more pies at the moment, seeing as she still had all the batches she'd made for today, but she needed something to occupy her - it felt almost like it used to before he came back. Oh she'd stand here every day, behind her counter, making pies although there was little point, and hoping that every person who walked past might decided to come in. She had half forgotten how boring her life had been. How repetitive, how endless, how dull.

She also remembered what it was like to have so much time to think. She used to think a lot, back in those long dead days, think about how dull her life was, about what it could have been like. And she used to think an awful lot about a certain barber that used to live on the floor above her.

Today, her thoughts were still focused on that barber, only they were of a far different nature. The more she thought about this morning the more irritated she became. She realised just how much he did that to her - ignored her when she was talking to him - and how much it infuriated her. She thought she was getting somewhere with him, thought he was opening up to her, accepting her, and a life with her - but why was his mind so often in other places when she was around?

Oh, well, that was easy - _the judge, of course. Judge, judge, judge. _

Before her hatred for that man could start to flare up again she forced herself to focus on him. _Bloody ignoring me - after all I do for him! _She hit the dough with her rolling pin hard. _Who does he think he is? _She whacked it again_. I'll teach him_, another whack, _Nobody ignores me, Mr. Sweeney To - ouch! _She dropped her rolling pin, holding her throbbing finger close to her, cursing.

Sweeney came in at dinner time, silently sitting himself down in a booth. Toby looked up from the checkers set Mrs. Lovett had laid out in front of him to amuse him, glancing at Mrs. Lovett and noticing how she stood straighter, pausing in rolling another piece of dough out.

"Much business today love?" She asked him casually resuming her rolling. He didn't even glace up at her, let alone reply which Toby thought was rather rude. Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat. "Mr. T. I said 'ave ya 'ad much business today?" She said, louder this time. He still didn't reply and she suddenly slammed her rolling pin down on the counter, making both Toby and Sweeney jump and look at her in shock. "I'm talking to ya!" She snapped at him. Toby shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of one of their rows and with Mrs. Lovett's patience running thin - the day having been as dull as it was - he was quite certain that was what this could well turn out to be.

Sweeney frowned at her. "What?"

"I've just about 'ad it with you and yer bloody silences! If there's one thing I won't stand for it's being ignored!"

_What's put her in such a bad mood? _"I don't _ignore _you."

"No cause half the time ya don't even realise I'm talking yer so bloody wrapped up in yer own stupid thoughts!"

Toby was feeling very uncomfortable, feeling like they'd forgotten he was there and was trying to think of an excuse to leave the room fast.

Sweeney frowned at her, but luckily _hadn't _forgotten Toby was in the room. "There is nothing stupid about my _thoughts_, Mrs. Lovett."

"Yes there is, ya should be thinking 'bout the _future, _not 'bout -" She _almost _forgot Toby was in the room but luckily shot a glance at him before she could blurt anything out. "_Other_ things!"

Toby mumbled an "excuse me" and hurried form the room before this could get any more awkward for him. They didn't even notice him leaving anyway.

Sweeney was fuming. "What makes you think you have the right to tell me what I should be thinking about?"

She threw her hands in the air. "We're getting _married!" _She all but shouted at him. She looked down suddenly. "And ya don't even care…" Much as she tried to stop them, tears were welling in her eyes. She dropped her head into her hands, elbows leaning on the counter as she started to cry.

It hit him then, what was really wrong with her - she was _pregnant, _of course, and that was all that was really causing this. Silently he stood up and crossed the room, stepping behind the counter and pulling her to him, holding her somewhat stiffly. To tell the truth he didn't really know what to do with her in the mood she was in, so stayed silent as she cried softly into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She finally mumbled.

"It's fine." He replied gruffly. "You alright now?"

She nodded against him and extricated herself from his arms.

He nodded and then turned and strode from the room. She stared after him in shock and a few seconds later picked up her rolling pin and hurled it at the closed door making a satisfying thump.

She crossed the room and picked it up, turning the sign round to 'closed' while she as there. Then with a heavy sigh she made her way to the living room, falling into one of the chairs.

"Alright?" Toby asked cautiously as she sat down. She nodded curtly.

Shortly after she made them dinner, and got Toby to bring Sweeney's up to him. She cheered up slightly as they cleaned the shop up and Toby, bless him, chatted away to her. Mind there wasn't really all that much cleaning up to do and she decided to take advantage of that and turn in early for once. She could certainly do with the extra sleep.

Mrs. Lovett was jerked out of a light slumber towards the middle of the night when she felt the bed move beside her. She was surprised to say the least; she hadn't expected to find him here tonight but she didn't say a word, nor did she move to embrace him. She kept her breathing steady and let him think she was still asleep.

In the morning however, she found herself wound round him like she had been the previous nights he'd stayed with her. She cursed silently but found herself reluctant to move.

When she felt him shifting and waking up she decided to forget about yesterday. She had, she supposed, been rather rash - although him ignoring her when she spoke to him was something that irritated the hell out of her - although, maybe now she'd mentioned it he might not do it so much…

She cleared her throat, shifting slightly, letting him know she was awake. "Sorry about yesterday love." She said quietly. "I was just 'aving a bit of a bad day." He didn't reply but she could feel that this time, he wasn't ignoring her, just accepting what she said.

They lay in silence for a few more moments before she whispered. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Yes," he said after a moment. "Yes, we are."

She wanted to ask him if he was happy about it but decided it wouldn't be a good move.

"Well, best get going. Hopefully the bad weather's worn off by now." She said, moving to get out of bed.

It hadn't. In fact, it had got worse and a proper blizzard now raged outside. Mrs. Lovett took one look out the shop windows and turned straight back around, passing a peacefully sleeping Toby on the couch, leaving him where he was.

She walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sweeney turned form where he was stood, shrugging his jacket on, his raised eyebrow asking the question.

"There ain't no point in opening again today. 'Ave ya seen the bloody weather?"

He turned to look out though the curtains and raised his eyebrows. The streets were still glazed in white as were all the rooftops and any other surface. The sky was a dreadfully dull grey and snowflakes fell not gracefully but furiously, being swirled violently around by the raging wind.

He felt two hands pulling his jacket off his shoulders and grabbing his arm, tugging him away form the window. He turned to see the seductive little smile in place on her face as she backed towards the bed, unlacing her corset.

Emerging from the bedroom a few ours later (Toby had been wise enough not to try to find out where she was when he awoke to find her presence absent), Mrs, Lovett made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the three of them.

That Friday was the longest one Mrs. Lovett had ever known. She guessed it was a combination of the fact that there was nothing to do, seeing as due to the snow there was no point in opening, and also - well - it was her _wedding_ _day_ tomorrow.

Every time this particular thought crossed her mind she felt her stomach flutter form a mixture of excitement and nerves. She didn't know why she was nervous exactly when she thought about it - _I ain't got a wedding night to be nervous about this time_, she thought with a dry chuckle. Her little smile grew wider when she thought about that - in fact she had a wedding night that she was _very_ much looking forward to.

She didn't know where exactly they were actually getting married tomorrow - she had asked Sweeney but he hadn't been very helpful.

"Saint Mary's."

She frowned. "Well where's that?"

"Not round here."

And that was all she got. It had crossed her mind - well, whirled round her mind really, the little idea that possibly it was someplace by the sea…had he listened to her fantasies after all? As much as she tried to stop herself form building it up, in case it was only a silly notion, she couldn't help the images that danced round her head all day.

She saw a seaside wedding, a small little church on the coast and her coming out of the door in a stunning billowing white gown, her arm linked with his, to the sun shining and a light sea breeze and view of the beautiful blue ocean…

"Mum!"

"What?" She said, as she was jolted out of her daydream and brought back to the small living room she was sat in. It was evening now and her and Toby were sat around the crackling fire, enjoying the warmth it gave off.

"I asked ya three times already." Toby said.

"Oh. Sorry love I was miles away - what did ya want?

He sighed. "Can I 'ave a glass o' gin? I been awful good this week - I ain't 'ad any since Tuesday."

Mrs. Lovett sighed with a smile, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Go ahead. In fact I might 'ave a shot meself." She said. Toby got up and crossed the room, pouring out two glasses and handing her one. She took a sip, enjoying the familiar burn it gave. She raised her glass about to take another sip when suddenly an angry voice form the doorway nearly made her drop it.

"What are you doing!?" It was Sweeney, and he was striding towards her. He grabbed the glass out of her hand as she started at him, stunned.

"Oy I were only 'avin a tot o' gin, what's your problem?" She said, confused by his outburst.

He looked livid. "You're _pregnant_, woman! You can't drink!" He practically shouted at her.

Her eyes went suddenly wide. "Blimy I never thought o' that…didn't even occur to me. I been drinking all the while!" She said panicked.

Sweeney frowned at her and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Stupid bloody woman." He downed the rest of the glass himself and put it back on the cabinet. He turned to her.

"Mrs. Lovett I need a word." He said solemnly.

She nodded and glanced at Toby then got up, walking into the shop with Sweeney in tow. Once they were out of earshot she turned to face him, hands on hips - something Sweeney noticed she tended to do a lot. "What is it love?"

"Tomorrow."

Her heart leapt at those words and a wave a panic washed over her. "What 'bout tomorrow?" She said quickly, terrified of his answer.

"We need to figure out how we're gonna do this exactly."

The panic quickly faded and was replaced by confusion. "Do what? Get married? It's quite simple really love, we go-"

"No," he cut her off, irritated. "I mean, how we're gonna make it like we've been married long enough for you to have that baby legitimately."

"Oh, right." She said, realisation coming to her. "Well…what did ya 'ave in mind?"

* * *

_Grrr this chapter's pissed me off like you wouldn't believe, I've literally been sat here all day struggling through it, and reading it all the way through now I still don't like it but if I start over you'll never get an update because I gotta bloody work again tommorow. And what's really annoying is I'm bursting with the next chapter, I keep finding myself writing that instead and I had to force myself to go back to finish this one first. Anyway it's done now and it's extra long to (hopefully) make up for shittyness. I know, I know quality before quantity but whatever, I promise the next one is gonna be good kay?_

_Please let me know what you think, I'm hoping you don't think it's too shit but feel free to tell me if you do. _

_Anyway, like I said, the next one will be better! ;) I forgot to ask you all a random questin last time so I'll ask a good one now to make up for it: tell me a random fact about yourself, anything you want like you ride elephants for a hobby or whatever. Lets see...I have eight peircings (nose, belly, three in each ear) and a tattoo. Random huh? It's crazy really cause I have very low pain tolerance. _

_Un-signed in folks:_

_Thea - Aw thank you I'm glad to hear you think so, especially as I was worried about that part. Yeah it sucks doens't it, that they can all watch it whenever they want and we gotta wait still! Lol, thanks love! XD_

_Moragn - Awesome? (lol) Thank you very much, I'm glad you think so and you're enjoying it! Hmm if you want to write one just try starting with a small idea and write a bit and see if the rest comes to you - you never know (it worked for me ;))_

_lina - Yay I'm glad you think they're cute - your fav Sweeney story ever? Aw thank you love, I'm honoured! XD_

_Candi - LOL glad you liked it and ya got a giggle from it - yeah poor Toby indeed! Haha, thanks for reviewing love! XD_


	27. Chapter 27

_You know I can not thank you wonderful people enough, you have no idea how happy every single review makes me! XD And I would also like to say thank you so much to those of you who have added this to alert/favs and not reviewed, at least I know you are reading and enjoying! XD_

_Hahaha somebody got bucked off and landed in a gorse bush when we were out riding at work today, I was pissing myself, it was sooo funny I'm still laughing thinking about it now! _

_Just thought I'd share :) But now...onto the chapter!!_

* * *

Before she even opened her eyes, Mrs. Lovett felt a little jolt of excitement run through her. _I'm getting married today… _Well, she wasn't just getting married, no, not like the first time - she was getting married to the man she loved, the man to whom, ever since she'd known him, all she'd wanted was to be married to him.

She sat up with a sleepy smile, looking down. The man who was sleeping beside her right now. This hadn't exactly been the way she'd dreamed it of course, but who cared - they would be married by the end of the day and nothing else would matter anymore.

After shaking Sweeney awake, she'd promptly shooed him out of her room and told him to keep out of her way until it was time to go. When he'd looked at her with slightly annoyed puzzlement, asking her why, she'd simply said "I need to get ready don't I?" as if it were obvious, and that had been that.

Still, he'd done as she said - he and Toby even had to get their own breakfast - which ended up being bread and butter - and he guessed with a sigh that Mrs. Lovett was either too excited to eat, or she'd forgotten (because of said excitement).

Come midday Sweeney came back with the cab he had fetched and entered the shop, calling for Toby.

"Yessir?" Toby said, obediently appearing.

"Go fetch Mrs. Lovett boy, it's time we went.

Toby was amazed at how emotionless - in fact how solemn the man looked on his own wedding day. Still, when he thought about it, he supposed he would be more amazed if he actually did show any kind of emotion.

Knocking on her door he called out that they were read to leave and she sang back that she would be out shortly. He returned to the shop to wait with Sweeney until she appeared.

"Go wait in the cab lad, we'll be out soon enough." He told him. Toby nodded and did as he was told, leaving Sweeney to wait for Mrs. Lovett.

He looked up as she entered the room, face bright as she said. "Well, let's go then!"

Sweeney stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're wearing _that?"_

"I didn't think white was quite appropriate." She said with a small smirk.

No, he supposed it wasn't really. He let his eyes take in her appearance. She was wearing a beautifully elaborate dress - in stark contrast to the traditional pure white, it was a deep crimson, with thousands of tiny beads sewn all over it making it shimmer and glitter when she moved. The edges were lined with black lace, the same lace running down the bodice in lines, making her figure look almost extraordinarily perfect. The skirt was a voluminous mass of precisely placed fabric, creating a beautiful cascade of shimmering red which rustled and danced when she moved. The top was square (and decisively low) and the sleeves were long, and from the elbow down made of the same translucent lace material that ran through the dress, flaring off over her hands and glittering with beads.

Sweeney looked up to her smiling face to see that her hair looked a brighter red than he'd seen it (but perhaps that was due to the colour off the dress) and was, for once, in perfect ringlets bundled on top of her head. She was wearing more makeup than he's ever seen on her, her big dark eyes even darker, her cheeks even redder and her lips painted the same crimson as her dress.

He cleared his throat, offering his arm. "Well, shall we go?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Ain't ya gonna say anything else?" She pouted.

"Like what?"

"Well do'ya like the dress?"

He nodded. "It's beautiful." He said, crossing the room to her. He stopped right in front of her, holding his arm out again. "_You're_ beautiful." He said, quieter.

Her whole face softened as she gazed at him. "Oh, Mr. T…" She said softly.

"Come, on, we don't want to be late now do we." He said, breaking the moment. She smiled and shook her head, taking his arm and walking with him from the shop.

It was a very long carriage ride, but Sweeney hardly noticed, staring out of the window, not seeing the trees that passed by. Mrs. Lovett on the other hand, fidgeted nearly the whole way, anticipation almost consuming her. She had to resist the urge to ask "are we there yet," several times and at one point Toby actually asked her if she was feeling alright she was finding it so hard to keep still.

"Yes dear, just stiff sat in here is all."

He nodded and she smiled at him. He'd put on his new clothes she'd bought him at the market the other day, and bless his heart he had even combed his hair - which was more than could be said for Sweeney. She glanced over at him for about the hundredth time since they'd sat in the carriage.

He wore pretty much the same clothes as he always wore, although he had on a smart pinstripe jacket that matched his trousers - she guessed he must have purchased it at some point on Wednesday. His face was as blank as always - perhaps even more so - and he gazed out of the window the entire journey, frowning. She'd tried talking to him a few times but hadn't got much more than a grunt as a reply so had given up, putting it down to a mixture of feelings and nerves, and talked to Toby instead.

She almost jumped out when the carriage drew to a halt, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn't seen any sign that they were anywhere near the coast but perhaps the church was a walk from here, and just over a hill was the beautiful ocean…?

She couldn't help how her heart sank slightly as she stepped out and saw a tiny church just ahead of her, nestled between a forest and a hillside, with a few tiny cottages dotted around. Well, she guessed, she couldn't have everything.

Taking Sweeney's arm again, they went through the little gate and walked up the path leading through the graveyard to the church, with Toby trailing behind. She glanced up at Sweeney's impassive face again and frowned. "Go on love," she said, turning to Toby. "Go sit down, we'll be there in a tic." Toby did as he was told and she stopped just outside the door, turning to Sweeney.

She waited until he finally made eye contact with her.

"I _love _you." She said, and she looked so honest it almost sent a little jolt through him. "I just want ya to know that. I'll make ya a good wife."

He looked at her, and for a moment he looked very confused before his face relaxed, and he nodded once.

They entered the church together, and walked up the aisle with no music, through empty pews (except for Toby in the front row) until they were stood in front of the priest by the alter. The old man looked very strangely at the odd pair, everything about them so unorthodox. It wasn't until Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat that he shook himself slightly and hurriedly said, "Shall we begin?"

The ceremony was short and simple, covering only what was essential for the marriage to take place. Although she almost wanted to faint, Mrs. Lovett said "I do," clearer and more certain than she had ever said anything in her life. Her heart pounded furiously as the priest began asking the same questions to Sweeney and she found herself holding her breath as a short silence followed, until he muttered "I do," quickly and she let it out ,feeling relief and happiness flood her senses.

When they turned to face each other at the end, and their lips touches softly, it strangely felt to Mrs. Lovett like the first kiss they'd shared, almost as if this really was a new beginning.

When it was over and Toby was mumbling congratulations, she caught Sweeney's eye and was forced to come down out of the clouds she'd found herself upon. Down to earth, and down to business.

"Toby, why don't ya go wait outside, we just got the papers to sign and we'll be right out." She said to him. They turned to face the priest as Toby left and the old man smiled at them.

"If you'd like to follow me."

They followed him into the little room behind the alter, where on the table sat the documents all ready.

"I'd like to give you my sincere congratulations, I hope you will be very happy together." He said to them.

"Thank ya very much father." Mrs. Lovett said, smiling. "Now we need to ask you to do something for us, if you wouldn't mind sir." She said with the same sweet smile.

"Any way I can be of help to you Mrs. Todd." He said, smiling back.

Mrs. Lovett felt her heart lurch happily at hearing herself being addressed so but forced herself not to go off on a high, and focus on the situation. "Yes, well, you see - it's the wedding certificate."

"Yes, I have it right here, I'll sign and date here, thirteenth of March, and you two just need to sign here…" He said, indicating to the dotted line.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him again. "Hmm yes well you see, that's where we need to ask a favour father…um…how can I put this….we'd be ever so appreciative if ya could maybe, say that today were actually the thirteenth of…November?"

The priest's eyes widened. "Wha - you're asking me to…to lie on a holy document??" He looked appalled.

"Well yes see - "

Sweeney cut in, pulling out a handful of coins from his inside pocket and placing them on the table. "It's November, okay?"

"Sir are you attempting to bribe a clergy member of the Church of England?" his voice was turning cold.

Sweeney opened his mouth but Mrs. Lovett quickly spoke again. "Look, father, we have a bit of a problem here, a problem that you can solve. See if ya don't backdate this here marriage certificate for us, then I'm gonna have a baby four months too early for it to 'ave been conceived in wedlock - so if ya please…" She picked up the pen, holding it out to him.

He gasped. "To engage in such…activities…outside marriage is a mortal sin!!

Sweeney stepped towards him, his hand going to his waist as he growled, "Look, sir, unless you want - "

Mrs. Lovett cut him off quickly, grabbing hold of his arm before he could pull a razor out. "Unless ya want to go without an extra _ten pounds_, that I've no doubt ya could use nicely, then I suggest ya do as we say." Sweeney rolled his eyes and got out a few more coins to make the total on the table ten. "It is only a slight alteration of one number after all…no big deal." She said, putting on a false smile again.

"Ma'am I am afraid you are very much mistaken if you think that that is only a "slight alteration of one number." His voice was stone cold now.

Sweeney growled, his hand going to his waist as he said, his voice dangerously low, "Look, sir, unless you want to end your service to the Lord, _very_ shortly," he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as his eyes went wide with fear, "I suggest you do as we say!" He had pulled a razor out and flipped it open, pressing it against the shocked man's neck.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett almost shouted, grabbing his arm. He shot a glare at her, the murderous glint visible in his eye and she let go, stepping back.

He turned back to the priest. "Now, what do you say, father?"

"I…I…P-pen," he stuttered out. Mrs. Lovett handed him the pen and with a trembling hand, Sweeney's razor still pressed against his neck, he signed his name and wrote "13thNovember" next to it.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Sweeney took the pen and signed his own name, not moving the razor from the priest's throat and Mrs. Lovett wrote hers next to it hurriedly. She was annoyed that he was ruining a moment that should have been very happy for her. She put it down, picking up the certificate and looking at the trembling priest.

She turned to Sweeney. "Let him go now love, he's done as we asked." She said. Sweeney's eyes locked with hers and shone dangerously - they didn't leave them as he unexpectedly dragged the blade across the priest's neck, making him gurgle and spasm and them fall to the floor. Mrs. Lovett tore her gaze away from Sweeney's mesmerising one to look at the crumpled body on the floor, her eyes wide.

"Now what did ya 'ave to go and do that for!?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

He bent down to clean his blade on the priest's robes. "I couldn't very well let him go after I'd threatened him could I? He'd be straight to the law no doubt."

"Yeah but what did ya even 'ave to threaten him for!? He woulda come round, with a bit o' persuasion!"

"Well it saved us a lot of hassle and money so I don't know why you're complaining." He said, matter of factly, picking up the coins off the table and putting them back in his pocket.

He looked up to see Mrs. Lovett still frowning at him, her eyes livid. "And what we gonna do with the body!?" She demanded.

A corner of his mouth twitched up. "There _is _a graveyard just outside."

"That ain't funny!"

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"This ain't what we agreed, we planned this - ya never said you were gonna kill him!"

"We best be going before anybody finds him and realises we were here." He started walking back down the aisle. "There's hardly anybody living around here, nobody will find him for a good while; probably not 'til the service tomorrow."

Mrs. Lovett followed him angrily. "You 'as this planned all along didn't ya? Tha's why ya chose this place and everything!"

"Don't worry, nobody will know."

"And what 'bout the coach driver? He knows we been here if word ever gets out."

Sweeney stopped, turning to face her. "I'll offer him a free shave in gratitude for his services when we get back." He said, smiling slightly.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Fine. But honestly there was no need for all this." She grumbled as they walked out of the door. "Toby love! There ya are!" She exclaimed, pasting a beam on her face. "Come on then darlin', time for us all to get back to bloody old London." She said, ruffling his hair.

_Back to London_, she thought as she got in the carriage. Back to reality.

Back to the same old life that was now different forever.

* * *

_Before anyone says anything, Mrs. Lovett is not changing her last name (this is explained in the next chapter which was going to be this chapter but I decided to split it or it would have gone on forever) seeing as the shop is named after it. Also after twenty seven chapters I could no way get used to calling her anything other than Mrs. Lovett.. Lol._

_Sorry if I got a bit carried away with the description of her dress - I ended up getting such a vivid image in my head that I had to draw it. Damn, now I want it. I so adore all the dresses she wears in the film - I so want the last dress she wears, the silvery coloured one with the black, it's so beautiful._

_Anyway. I hope you all liked this chapter - It was very difficult to write their emotions and feelings, to think how they would behave in this situation, and I hope it got it right and they both remained IC throughout (because I am so bloody paranoid about that)._

_I enjoyed reading all your random facts lol, some of them were rather amusing. I'm running out of questions now...ooh, how many siblings do you have? I'm an only child and I wouldn't have it any other way ;)_

_For those of you who didn't_ _sign in..._

_Candi - Yes, he worries me too, the poor kid, it's a wonder he's still alive really! Lol, thankies for reviewing love! XD_

_Thea - I daydream a lot too! XD I couldn't live without daydreams hehe. Yay snow! XD Thanks v much love! XD_

_PenguinPatrol - LOL lovin the name! XD Thank you so much love, that's so sweet of you to say and I'm glad you think so because it's something I try really hard to do :)_

_Morgan - Oh wow that's pretty cool - go you! XD Thanks so much for the review love!_

_June - Thank you love, glad to hear it! And here ya are lol ;)_

_lina - Yep the hormones are kicking in! ;) lol. I adore the cinema too, when I was in school we used to all go every single friday hehe. Thanks for reviewing as always love! XD_


	28. Chapter 28

_Ya know what really annoys me? You can't use the little stars (above the 8 key) in here. Grrr..._

_Some of you guys crack me up, you really do, you are such a funny bunch! XD And ya know what? I think ByTheBeautifulSea deserves a medal or something because she writes the frikkin longest reviews in history!! Lol, love ya hun - love ya ALL! XD (hugs everyone)_

* * *

It was late when they got back, and Mrs. Lovett rustled up a quick dinner for them which they ate in moderate quietness. As they ate Mrs. Lovett thought about how although it seemed the same, things were very different now. She thought about Monday, when she planned to announce her marriage to any of her customers who asked with a gasp why she was wearing a ring. They had it planned - it seemed almost too easy really - they would simply say they were married in November, but didn't want a fuss so decided there was no reason to inform anyone - Mrs. Lovett was keeping her name the same anyway, because of course the shop was in it. Now, however, she had discovered she was expecting so decided that they would have to inform people. The theory was there, whether they would pull off the lie was another matter - although, thanks to Sweeney, they did of course have the certificate to prove it.

Sweeney was even more silent than usual throughout dinner and Mrs. Lovett found herself glancing at him somewhat worriedly every few seconds. Afterwards, when the plates were cleared away and they had just sat down by the newly lit fire, He stood up suddenly, striding from the room.

Mrs. Lovett stood up too, a dismayed expression on her face. "Mr. T!?" She said shrilly. Where ya going??"

"I'll be back." Was all he said, not even turning, and he was gone, up the stairs to his room.

After a second Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, smoothing her dress down. "I think I'm gonna turn in Toby, been a long day." She mumbled and he nodded. "Night love."

When Sweeney pushed the door to her room open, a good while later, she was sat on her bed, still wearing her dress, her big eyes wide and staring at him. He closed the door, standing with his back against it.

"You alright?" She asked tentatively. He nodded and she chewed her lip slightly. She could tell he wasn't, he had been acting odd all day but she tried to scramble at making this right, hoping to snap him out of it. She smiled at him. "It's our wedding night." She said softly, leaning back on her hands slightly.

He looked at her strangely, not moving from where he was stood and her smile faded.

"Ya don't wanna do it?" She looked shocked and hurt.

He looked away from her, his jaw tight. "It's just…" his voice was hoarse - probably form the lack of talking all day - "…been a long day."

She sat up straight. "It's our _wedding night!" _Her voice was turning shrill.

"It's the same as any other night." He still wasn't looking at her.

"No it ain't! O' course it ain't!"

To tell the truth, it wasn't that it had 'been a long day'. The truth was that Sweeney Todd was for once in his life, terrified. He was confused to the point of breaking and resulting from that confusion over his dreadfully mixed feelings about the day, the marriage, everything…had come fear.

He dared a glance at her, sat upright on the bed, staring at him with hurt and confused eyes and the fear bubbled dangerously. He was afraid of _her - _of this. Of these feelings that she gave him that he shouldn't be able to feel; wasn't _allowed _to feel. Feelings that brought back painful memories and further confusion because they were so similar yet so different to long forgotten ones.

He'd tried to think of it as something that needed to be done - just something practical. When she'd left him alone all morning that was probably the worst thing, because it gave him an entire morning of solitude in which to brood - something he tried extremely hard not to do but simply couldn't help. What else was he supposed to think about on the morning of his wedding?

Married to Nellie Lovett, the bubbly baker who he used to rent a room off. Who would have thought it? Although of course, it wasn't really _him_ who used to live above her shop. It was Benjamin Barker, a different man entirely - a man who's memories he just happened to have. Memories yes, but feelings, no.

That was the problem - this entire day, the wedding and all, brought memories back so strongly of another wedding, another life - but not just memories…it brought back feelings too.

And the problem was, it was bringing back the feelings because he was _remembering _those feelings - because - well - he felt them again.

As he looked at her that morning, standing before him in her shop, with her deep red dress and hair and dark eyes he saw another image - a woman in a white dress with yellow hair and blue eyes…and a strange thought occurred to him; it was so perfect, this contrast. Lucy was as perfect for Benjamin as Mrs. Lovett was for him…

This was the thought that brought the first little feeling of fear, a thought and feeling that remained with him as they sat in the bumpy carriage and he gazed out of the window absently, frantically trying to sort his head out.

It had taken fifteen years for him to get to where he was mentally - fifteen whole years to block out those feelings, to banish them completely form his mind - for he had learnt that with those feelings could only come pain. Terrible, terrible pain - pain that had turned him into what he was now. Fifteen whole years that this woman was undoing in just a few months, slowly but surely picking at carefully placed locks on the door holding all those feelings behind.

He'd gone through with the ceremony feeling strangely detached, an echo of another wedding in his mind. But as detached as he had made himself, he heard her say 'I do' in her strong clear voice, and he heard the sureness and honesty she put into those two small words, and he heard another 'I do' echo in his mind. A softer, almost shyly spoken one and he remembered clearly in that moment how it had made Benjamin's heart soar.

Contrary to what she thought, he hadn't planned to kill the priest previously, but by that point he was so terrified that he was loosing his very self, that he needed to do something to snap him back to who he was, snap him out of this state. Something to make him realise there was only one thing Sweeney Todd loved: killing.

Only, it hadn't worked.

The feelings had remained, and the fear along with them. They had consumed him the entire journey home an all through dinner, so much so that he felt like he was being suffocated by her very presence, and had to leave the room, find some space; breathe.

He went up to his room in order to sort his head out and stop these stupid thoughts. However this plan failed, and deliberately thinking about it only made the confusion become more unbearable until he decided to go back down to her, hoping that when he saw her again he would realise he was just being silly, overwhelmed by the day and imagining things that weren't there because of the past memories he had of something so similar.

He entered the room to see her sitting on her bed, eyes locked onto his and immediately realised this was not going to work either. When she sat back, inviting him with a small smile he knew that he could not go to her; he wasn't sure what his head might do if he let himself hold her, he couldn't deal with that; he was afraid of that - of her.

Then she spoke very softly, her voice showing her hurt and confusion. "I love ya Mr. T…"

At those words a great anger suddenly exploded inside him - an anger at her for tormenting him further, making his suffering greater still.

Before he did something else he quickly muttered, "I can't do this." And left the room abruptly, leaving her staring after him in alarm.

It was a moment before Mrs. Lovett could come to her senses and as soon as she did she shot to her feet, taking off after him.

The door flung open, hitting the wall behind it as she burst into his room. She closed it sharply behind her, whirling to face the wide eyed barber.

"What the 'ell is wrong with ya!?" She demanded. "You tell me now - I am not standing for being treated like that anymore Mr. Todd!"

He tried turning form her flushed face. "Just leave me." He mumbled.

"Leave you!? No I bloody will not 'leave you'!" She stalked up to him, standing right in front of him so he was forced to look at her. " We just got married! Why are you behaving like this?"

He blinked at her, and feeling her temper snapping she shoved him in the chest, making him stumble back a couple of steps as she demanded "Tell me! Tell me what's wrong!"

He turned his back to her again, taking a deep breath.

"Tell me!" She shrieked.

"You!" He suddenly yelled, whirling back to face her. "_You're_ what's wrong! You and everything you're making me feel, this whole day…"

She stared at him in shock as he looked away again before snapping his eyes back to hers. "I can't deal with this! This wasn't supposed to happen…" his voice dropped and he trailed off.

Mrs. Lovett walked up to him, suddenly an incredible feeling that she almost dared not feel, replacing the anger and pain she had previously felt. "But is has?" She whispered.

He frowned at her, and she could see the confusion in his gaze. He nodded slowly, just once.

She spoke again softly. "Then don't think about it…just let it be."

The whole day - in fact a lot longer than today he realised; a long time he had been fighting with these thoughts and feelings - all that time, all those agonising moments of trying to stop them, this confusion, trying to block it out with blood and sex, and with thoughts of revenge and anything but _this,_ trying everything to stop this.

And she had done it, right then, with one sentence.

It really was that simple - he'd been trying so hard to get rid of it, make the feelings go away to stop the dreadful confusion and fear, when really, all he had to do was as she said; let it be.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Mrs. Lovett stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, and he took her in his arms and let it be.

Their lovemaking was nothing like the 'perfect wedding night' Mrs. Lovett had envisioned.

He didn't carry her to a bed and lay her down softly, she didn't look up at him shyly with a small smile. He didn't free her from her white dress slowly and gently, taking his time to reveal her untouched body, slipping out of his own cloths to see a blush rising to her face. He didn't caress her softly, whispering words of love in her ear before she gave all her love to him, breathing out softly and wincing slightly as her innocence was lost. They didn't rock together slowly, she didn't hold tight to him as he kissed her tenderly.

No, it was nothing like the perfect wedding night as Mrs. Lovett had always imagine it would be. Nothing like it at all - but far more perfect.

When their mouths moved and opened against each other, their kiss became fast and desperate, and hands were already tearing at clothing as they both fell to the floor together. Her face was flushed as she looked up at him, but not with shyness - with arousal and adrenalin, as he ripped the buttons on her dress and corset open and she lifted herself up slightly so he could pull it off her to find her all too familiar body hot for him as she breathed fast.

She took it upon herself to push him onto his back, ripping open his shirt and pushing it off him along with his jacket, needing to feel his skin against hers. His trousers followed, setting free what she wanted, and she then straddled him quickly, rubbing herself against him as she bent forwards, her hard nipples brushing his chest.

"Now," he growled in her ear and she obeyed, pushing herself down onto him, moaning as she felt him fill her easily. She rode him hard, overjoyed that he was letting her be on top for once but not able to spare it too much thought as pleasure flooded her senses. When their mouths crashed together, they were open and demanding, their teeth clashing as tongues wrestled furiously.

When she felt him coming close, she sat up, making them both feel a jolt of pleasure run through them and moments later they came together and she threw her head back, red curls that had come loose spilling over her shoulders.

As she lay panting still half on top of him, a thought occurred to her that made her smile. _Married nice and proper…_

Only it wasn't so proper, taking into account everything they'd been doing before tonight.

She felt him shift slightly, his arms going round her.

"Nellie…" he said softly, and today was officially the happiest day of Mrs. Lovett's life, perfect in it's imperfections.

* * *

_Well, that's the end._

_Haha, don't worry I'm totally kidding, had ya going there for a minute didn't I? ;)_

_But it was going to be the end, and the next part was going to be a sequal (seeing as, well, the title doesn't really apply anymore) but I decided not to split it up, seeing as it's the same story, same plot line and everything._

_Anyway this is actually the first chapter that I really do like, it took a lot of hard work - there's quite a lot between the lines which I'm sure you'll pick up on - and I'm pretty happy with it, so I really hope you guys like it too!_

_For those who were not signed in..._

_lina - Yes married at last...lol...it's priest, have a lil priest (that was going round my head while I was writing this! ;)) Thanks a million love, woop woop for being an only child! ;)_

_PenguinPatrol - Yes, I do lol, I try for a chapter a day - what can I say, I just love writing this! XD Thanks for reviewing love! XD_

_Candi - Have a little priest indeed haha! ;) Yes her dresses are stunning aren't they, how lucky Helena was to get to wear them...anyway thanks very much for reviewing, glad you liked it! ;) XD_

_Jamie - You and your basketball team!! LOL!! You really do have a basketball team there don't you! A really long time?? Oh, I'm sorry I left you a whole day, how rude of me! ;) Glad you liked it love, thanks very much! XD_


	29. Chapter 29

_500 reviews?? (falls to the floor) Why do you all like this so much, really, I'm absolutly flabbergasted! _

_You know what makes me really really so mega happy? Is that so many of you have said you think I'm a talented writer...that just makes my heart soar because my dream is to write a novel someday that does well and then be able to write for a living - so the fact that you all like my writing so much and think I have talent makes me think that maybe I can really do it..._

* * *

'Wedded bliss' wasn't exactly the term that could be used to describe the first few months of Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett's marriage, nor could 'the honeymoon period' be applied. However, what they had was just fine with the two of them and probably suited them far more than any foolish wedded happiness ever could. After all, those ridiculously happy newlyweds who floated in the clouds for the first while of their marriage, only had a long way to fall when they realised that it could never be _all _sunshine and daisies.

Although, for Mrs. Lovett, the first few days (well, more like first day really) could possibly be described this way - she was insanely happy that it seemed like she finally had everything she wanted - it wasn't long before she came down to earth and forced herself to stop acting like a love-sick idiot. She was not one of those silly fools who expected perfection in marriage, eternal happiness - no, the flaws in her marriage only made it so much more real - and that was far better than some pretend short-lived fantasy.

That first Sunday - the day after their wedding, was probably the most carefree day Mrs. Lovett could remember having since she was a child.

She had awoken next to Sweeney - her _husband_, she thought with a smile -in her - _their _- bed where they had finally ended up the previous night (or more like early that morning). She raised herself on her elbow to look at his still face, watch him breathing steadily in his gentle slumber, and she thought he looked different - peaceful. Or maybe it was because she hardly ever got to watch him sleeping so it could have been just the fact that he _was _asleep.

Not being able to resist, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, only to find him shift under her and blink his eyes open.

"Sorry love. Didn't mean to wake ya." She said softly.

"S'allright." He mumbled, shifting his arm so she could snuggle into him.

"We're married." She whispered after a moment, almost in awe as if she were reminding herself.

"It would appear so."

"Mr. T?"

"Hmm?"

"I love ya."

He paused. Then, "I know."

She smiled and kissed his chest where her head was resting, and he ran his hand through her now mostly loose curls. She sighed happily and they stayed like that for a good while, content just for now to simply _be. _

When they got up they found Toby had gone out but had left a pot of tea ready on the table for them and Mrs. Lovett smiled fondly. She noticed he'd taken some bread and apples so had obviously gone out for the day, deciding to leave them alone perhaps.

After they'd had breakfast and Mrs. Lovett had cleared it away and washed up, she walked over to Sweeney who was sat in the living room, and taking his hand pulled him up and back to the bedroom, and he let her.

They stayed together in bed for most of the day, taking advantage of this rare time in which they had absolutely nothing they needed to do. Mrs. Lovett chattered on about nothing as she lay by his side, and he answered her, surprising her by for once actually listening to most of what she said. They lay still and quiet together when her chatter died down and Mrs. Lovett felt a beautiful peace she didn't think she'd ever felt before. Then hands and lips would start to wander again in a prelude to their bodies coming together once more.

Mrs. Lovett smiled up at him as he rolled her under him. "Sweeney…" She sighed softly. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she smiled. "I just wanted to say it…I never called you it before…"

"No." He agreed.

"Seems silly, calling ya Mr. T now we're married don't it?"

"Yes. I suppose it does Nellie…"

She broke out in another smile at this.

For Sweeney, he found that Sunday almost as carefree as Mrs. Lovett. He had done what she said and let it be - let everything be, for now. For that one day he lived only in the now and stopped analysing everything, and he found it felt good. It felt good not to worry and think about the situation, not to try to hard to focus his thoughts on his revenge and how he would get it - in fact he forgot all about the Judge for long periods of time that day by simply shutting off his thoughts, and just _being _for once.

The next day thought, it was back to reality, back to business as usual and time to face the music.

Mrs. Lovett felt uncharacteristically nervous as she flipped the sign to 'open' on Monday morning and not before long, customers filtered in.

"How was that family funeral on Saturday Mrs. Lovett?" Mrs. Nightley asked her as she approached the table with a pie each for her and her friend.

"Oh - quite a nice service thank ya."

"Who was it you lost?"

"Er - me great aunt Abby, down in Wessex. Her heart finally gave out poor dear."

"Terribly sorry to hear that, I offer my condolences."

"Thankya ma'am."

She had several more of these enquiries about the 'funeral' she attended on Saturday, and all the while became more nervous. She couldn't quite pluck up the courage to inform anybody of her marital state as she had planned - nor did she quite know how to put it - "Oh 'ere's ya pie Ma'am, oh and by the way, I been married for four months." No, that wouldn't work at all.

She noticed Mrs. Green sat at a table in the corner with three other ladies she somewhat recognised, and made her way over to take her order. As usual she raised the hushed tone she had been using to speak to the woman around her as Mrs. Lovett approached. "Mrs. Lovett, how are you?"

"Quite well thankya, and what will it be today?" She was half hoping that Mrs. Green would say something about Sweeney or the like - hint at their affair again perhaps - so she would be given the excuse to come out with what she needed to - but she didn't, instead simply ordered several pies and a pot of tea.

Sweeney appeared as she was piling the plates onto her arm. He stood in front of her, saying quietly, "You told em?"

"Not yet love, can ya take that pot o' tea and the cups?" She said distractedly. Sweeney noticed the gloves she was wearing which covered her ring nicely. He frowned and was about to ask why she hadn't told anybody yet when she was gone, bustling towards the table in the corner. He followed her with a frown, approaching the table and placing the tea and cups down as she handed the pies out. He slipped an arm casually and none to subtly around her waist as he did so and felt her freeze slightly.

She turned quickly, moving away so he was forced to drop his arm, and he noticed her blush as she did so. Sweeney saw several of her customers at various tables turn to each other quickly, muttering as they glanced up at Mrs. Lovett who was furiously trying to busy herself putting pies she had just taken out of the oven onto plates. Sweeney heard hushed voices coming from the table behind him and he strained his ears without turning.

"Did you see that!?" Somebody was saying, aghast. "I told you didn't I? That just about proves it that does!"

"Appalling, the whole affair - and to be so blatant about it!"

"The way he touched her so familiarly - no tenant would put his arm round his landlady's waist like that!"

"I told ya, I always said she was nothing but a hussy that one - those dresses she wears just about say it all!"

Sweeney whirled around suddenly, his voice loud as he growled, "if you have something to say about my _wife_, I suggest you say it to _her_."

A silence fell over the shop, people even froze with forkfuls off pie halfway to their mouths. Shocked faces stared from a fuming Sweeney to Mrs. Lovett who had also frozen behind her counter, her startled face going a deep red.

Mrs. Green, predictably was the one to speak. "Your…your _- wife - _did you say?"

He glared at her. Mrs. Lovett finally managed to snap out of her shock and come out from behind the counter to stand by Sweeney's side. "Yes, his wife. We're married - we 'ave been for 'bout four months now."

The shock could almost be felt in the air, the silence defending until suddenly it vanished as everybody turned to each other and started talking at once.

Sweeney disappeared, but not before turning and giving a startled Mrs. Lovett a kiss straight on the mouth, making her blush furiously again and clear her throat as he walked away.

Mrs. Green was talking to her and she turned to face her. "Oh my dear you should have said! And here we all were thinking you were having an affair!"

She frowned. "'Scuse me?"

"Oh well," she gave a little chuckle, "You didn't think we couldn't tell what was going on between the two of you? Well, obviously not or you would have announced your marriage sooner surely!" She laughed again with her friends and Mrs. Lovett gave a very fake chuckle along with them. "I mean it was so obvious my dear - a blind man would have seen it!"

Mrs. Lovett had about _had it _with this whole damn charade. She announced loudly and openly, "Well ya know 'ow men are Mrs. Green. He just can't keep his 'ands off me!" And with that she turned and made her way to the bake house, leaving practically the whole shop in shock, and loving that for once, they couldn't actually say anything about it.

* * *

_I kinda like this one too...errr...not to sure about the beginning though, think I kinda confused myself a bit...(scractches head)...ah well, I hope it isn't just a random jumble._

_I'm terribly sorry my darlings but I can't promise another chapter as soon as I usually post one...I'm very busy the next few days, working and other things, but I will try my best to get a chap up for you soon - sunday at the very latest. _

_I have thought of another random question for you all - what are you afraid of? I'm shit scared of spiders (which is not good when you work with horses - ever been near a stables? Bloody things are everywhere), and I'm not fond of heights either (the very thought of doing something like bungee jumping makes my stomach churn!)_

_Now for those of you who reviewed un-signed in:_

_wipriddle - Love the name! lol. Oh I am so glad to hear you think Sweeney is 'real' in this story, it makes me happy to hear that, and that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing, Hope you liked the rest too love!_

_Thea - Aw glad I could make ya smile! XD I'm glad you liked it love, thanks for the review! XD_

_talis - Oh thank you so much - best sweeney fic you have ever read?? I'm honoured that you think that love, and I'm most glad to hear you think I justified the feelings perfectly, that's one thing I was very much hoping to achieve! XD So happy you think I've written Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett well because they are such wonderful chracters, I so want to do them justice. Very glad you enjoyed it...the baby - you will have to wait and see! ;) Thanks so much for that lovely review! (hugs you)_

_PenguinPatrol - Woohoo Sweenett all the way - glad to hear I've converted ya! ;) Glad you enjoyed it darling, thanks for reviewing! XD_

_Candi - LOL I'm sorry, I really couldn't resist! :P Glad you held off on the strangling because it wasn't really nessessary by the end! ;) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Woop woop! Learner's permit at 14!? Where do you live?? I had to wait until I was 17 to drive over here! (England) Thanks for reviewing love! XD_

_Jamie - You're having dreams about the story?? Lol, well I am too (but thats porbably because I spend so much damn time thinking about it/writing it lol) Lol, sorry you had to wait so long - a chapter a day is the quickest I can manage I'm not superwoman you know lmao. Thanks love! XD_


	30. Chapter 30

_It's me again, lol, just when you thought you'd got rid of me for a few days. I just can't seem to help myself! ;)_

* * *

For the first couple of weeks after their wedding, Mrs. Lovett's business boomed. She was so busy that she didn't even have to time to get her own lunch during the day, let alone sit down for two minutes. Of course, this was all due to the news of their marriage being out. Practically the whole of London it seemed turned up at her shop at some point, with an "Oh so it is true, I couldn't quite believe it, oh what a beautiful ring!" or a "I just have to ask, I've heard talk that you and the barber are - married?"

At first Mrs. Lovett was only too happy to clarify this to people, but after a while the same (somewhat untruthful) explanation she had to give a hundred times a day became rather tiresome.

A loud gasp nearly made her drop her plate of pies. "Oh my dear what a beautiful ring! Congratulations to you!" A middle aged woman who's name she had forgotten exclaimed, grabbing her hand to examine it.

"Why thankya dearie," she said, pasting a happy smile onto her face which vanished the moment she turned away.

Thankfully, the excitement started to die down after a couple of weeks, now that it seemed _everybody_ had been to get their own proof on the matter - although the constant enquires on her marriage and the baby were still there to keep her irritated during the day.

"Oooh I swear if one more person says 'when are you due?' I'm gonna bloody scream!" Mrs. Lovett complained as she entered Sweeney's shop with his lunch. It had been three weeks to the day that they had been married, and so far everything as far as their relationship was concerned had been running smoothly. Really, there wasn't much time for them to have any sort of disagreement anyway, what with Mrs. Lovett being so busy with the shop. Luckily this meant Sweeney was busy too, as a lot of her customers went up for a 'shave' after sampling her delicious pies, and therefore contributing towards the supplies of said pies. The more customers she had, the more he had, and consequently the more pies she had to serve more customers. It was a delightfully vicious circle.

He turned from polishing his razor in the light of the window, making his way over to the tray she'd set down and casually picking up a roll. "Thought you would have loved to talk about it."

"Not every bloody minute of the day! It's all everyone is asking - either that or about the wedding, or 'ow they can't believe we kept it quiet - it's doing my 'ead in!"

He looked at her, frowning. "Maybe you should shut early, take the afternoon off. You seem stressed."

"Ya think!? You'd be bloody stressed too if ya 'ad to run around like I do, putting up with the same bloody conversations all day, same bloody questions - all you 'ave to do is sit up 'ere and slit the odd bloody throat!" She snapped at him.

"I think you're forgetting _Nellie_, that if I didn't 'sit up here all day and slit the 'odd throat' as you put it, you wouldn't even _have _a business to run!"

She breathed hard for a moment feeling that she was either on the verge of tears or an angry explosion and struggled to prevent either from happening for a few moments, before loosing and bursting into tears, slumping against the wall and sliding down it.

Sweeney looked at the sobbing woman with wide eyes and a somewhat alarmed expression. She couldn't help it, he guessed, but he wished she wouldn't choose to have her violent mood swings around him - it made him very uncomfortable and to tell the truth he simply didn't know how to handle it.

He sat down beside her, deciding not to say anything knowing that whatever he did say would be the wrong thing. After a while Mrs. Lovett calmed down and shifted over a bit so she could rest her head on his shoulder which he let her do.

Neither of them spoke until she jumped to her feet suddenly, wiping at her eyes and putting on a huge grin. "Well, back to work I better go hadn't I?" She danced out of the room and he stared after her, frowning in utter confusion.

That was the first of their disagreements. After that, they found themselves having _plenty _of "disagreements' on a regular basis - most, it had to be said, were the product of Mrs. Lovett's hormones although they were sometimes caused by underlying problems that really were becoming an issue.

A couple of months had passed since the wedding when Mrs. Lovett was down in the bake house performing her usual tasks. She had hacked the body of the rich looking gentleman who had come in earlier into pieces she could manage, and got said pieces onto the table in order to get the meat off them.

She was slitting down a leg and pulling it open when she felt a dreadful bubbling in her stomach that was becoming all to familiar lately_. God, 'ere I go again…_she thought just before she turned to the bucket beside the table and heaved everything she had inside her stomach up into it. Her head spun slightly as she looked up at the table on which the half dissected body parts lay - she turned and heaved again, even though nothing was left to bring up she kept heaving, coughing and gagging as hot tears started spilling down her cheeks and she gasped for breath half choking.

When she finally managed to stop she stumbled quickly away from the blood and guts, collapsing on the floor against the door. _I can't take much more of this_…she thought as she cried into her hands, wiping the mess she'd made of her face onto her skirts.

Once that thought had crossed her mind a hundred more that she had been keeping at bay followed and she cried harder. All she did was work until she dropped, with barely even a moment to spend with her _husband_ - she cleaned, baked, served, made pies, cut up dead bodies, put on a chirpy and bright falsetto every day, chatting to her customers, telling them the baby wasn't due for a couple of months yet, and yes Mr. Todd is very happy about it. Where it had originally been wonderful to have people to talk to all day after been alone for so long, it was now a curse and sometimes she just wanted to tell them all to shut the hell up and mind their own business.

The fact that her workload got heavier all the time, due to both her and Sweeney's businesses becoming ever more popular, wasn't helped at all by the fact that she was now seven months pregnant. Toby bless his heart helped her all he could - she even had him coming down to the bottom of the stairs when she called him from the bake house to bring the trays of pies up because it was hard enough getting herself up and down those stairs fifty times a day now.

In fact, Toby did most of the cleaning, washing up and serving now, but the hardest job was the one thing he couldn't do. It was not only physically hard but extremely difficult when she was retching every ten minutes whilst doing it. She'd been told by the midwife that the sickness would wear off after the first few months but it hadn't. Of course most pregnant woman weren't dismembering corpses for a hobby but she hadn't been in the least bit squeamish before she was pregnant so she doubted it was just that.

The thing that really got to her though was that - well - it was that Sweeney did nothing really. She didn't expect him to help her with the shop at all, or anything of the like - no, it was more the fact that _he _had it so damn easy, while she was the one slaving away day and night to keep them going, and then had to do all the cooking for them as well, not to mention the washing and cleaning. All while he just sat in his damn barber's chair all day, waiting for his next victim.

She had very nearly snapped at him the night before. They had climbed into bed late that night - or more like early that morning, seeing as it was far gone midnight by the time she had time to sleep - and she'd closed her eyes, ready to drop into seep immediately. Sweeney however, had other ideas it seemed as she felt him run a hand up her side and looked over to see him leant up on one arm over her. He dipped his head and kissed her on the mouth, his lips trying to pry hers open. Mrs. Lovett had pulled away slightly.

"I couldn't love, I'm so tired."

"Then just lie there and let me." He muttered, shifting himself so her was on top of her.

She smiled but shook her head. "Just wanna go to sleep." She mumbled sleepily.

"You can. After." He moved to kiss her again but she frowned, pulling her head back.

"No! Not after - I ain't dong it, now get off me and let me go to sleep!"

He did - with a very annoyed sigh, turning away from her completely. She had laid there silently fuming for a good while after - how dare he expect her to do_ that _after all the work she'd been doing all day!? She'd wanted to voice her thoughts, really she had, but she as too tired for an argument and finally gave into her body and let it fall into an uneasy sleep.

Thinking about the previous night as she sat in the bake house now only made her cry harder. He didn't give a damn about her, never even asked her how she was when she climbed all those stairs everyday to give him his bloody lunch in the middle of rushing around serving - never even asked if she was alright doing all this while carrying his damn child inside her! He didn't appreciate her at all - all she did, and that upset her even more than the work itself.

_I can't do it anymore - I can't bloody cope with this anymore!_ She thought frantically, not able to bear the thought of going back to hacking up corpses for the rest of the night_. I don't wanna do that, I don't wanna run round all day serving pies having to chat to everyone pretending I'm fine, I don't wanna 'ave to work night and day anymore - I've had it!_

With that thought firmly in her head she dragged herself to her feet, stomping from the bake house, slamming the heavy door surely behind her. She stomped up all the stairs and then all the way up the next set, straight to Sweeney's room, bursting through the door suddenly.

"I've 'ad it!" She announced before he even had time to register she was there. "I've bloody had it for good! I can't do it anymore!" He looked at her in shock, taking in her wilder-than-usual hair and red puffy eyes.

"Can't do what?" Was all he managed.

"Everything!" She practically shrieked. "I'm seven months pregnant - I can't do _everything _and run this bloody shop anymore!" He saw tears falling down her cheeks again.

"Well take a break then, close the shop until the baby is born - open just at weekends or something."

"No, I won't!"

He was confused. "Why not?"

"Cause I bloody _quit!"_

She spun and strutted from the room and he took off after her.

"What do you mean you quit!?"

"I mean I quit!" She said angrily without turning.

"You can't quit woman, don't be so bloody stupid!" He said just as angrily, hurriedly following after her.

"I can do what I bloody well like thank ya Mr. T!" She reached her room and turned, trying to shut the door, but found Sweeney holding it open.

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can! Now move!"

"You can't - what would I do - how would I get rid of the bodies!?" His dark eyes were blazing frantically.

"Well that's _your _problem, cause I can't take any more of this!" And with that she finally managed to slam the door, Leaving Sweeney staring angrily at blank wood.

* * *

_Eh…I'm having kinda a bad day so I'm sorry if this rubbed off on this chap. I feel slightly better now anyway, writing cheers me up, lets me forget everything and get lost in it…I think that's one of the reasons I love writing so much, you can completely go into a different world and block absolutely everything out while you're there. It's very therapeutic._

_Erm I did check, and some women do get morning sickness all throughout pregnancy….lovely for them huh?_

_Thank you so much guys for all your wonderful reviews, I seriously can't thank you enough for all you kind words! XD XD_

_Anyway here's the replies for tho who were not signed in:_

_Singing Rose - Thanks so much love, I've seen the movie three times at the cinema and a couple online (but shhh lol) Never seen the musical or read the book but I would love to! I'm glad you think I capture them well, I find it fairly easy to get inside their heads (what does that say about me huh? lol.) Anyway thanks a bunch love, so glad you're enjoying it! XD_

_Talis - I loved your review because everything you said is exactly what I'm trying to achieve with this so yay! Lol, thanks very much, I'm glad you liked it! Silence...hmmm I kinda like silence somtimes... :)_

_Kanikkeh Neko - GAH you read it all in three hours?? Woah you must have sore eyes! LOLI'm glad you liked it that much hehe thanks very much love - and now I want my pie! Hehe ;)_

_lina - Glad you did! XD Thanks v much - Snakes? Yeah we get a lot of adders in the forest where I live. I'm not scared of them but they do bite so ya gotta watch out lol. :P_

_Thea - Hehe to the point huh? ;) Yeah, I get you I'm the same with spiders - I can't look at a picture of one...ARGH! Lol. Thanks love! XD_

_Morgan - Oh glad you liked it love thanks so much! XD Lol thats a weird fear - but logical I guess lol!_

_wipriddle - Oh thank ya so much love! XD Glad you liked it. Aww you had a pony? I know a horsie called cloud lol pretty name. :)_

_PenguinPatrol - Yep that sure told them huh? Hehe glad you enjoyed it thanks love! Yeah I work weekends (and holidays) in a competition/training yard and probably going full time there when I finsih collage in june... it's very hard work but thats horses for ya lol. _

_June - Yay glad you thought so love, thank you! XD _

_Candi - LOL glad you liked it! ;) Oh wow you're so lucky...mind you me driving at 14 probably would not have been so good lmao. Thanks love! :)_

_Jamie - Wod disneyland lucky you I love disneyland but I've only been to the paris one :) Glad I could make ya laugh lol thanks very much love!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Good time to update - at this moment I have exactly 600 reviews and 22100 hits! Wowee! XD I luffs you all so much! Mwuh! XD_

* * *

After a moment of shock Sweeney blinked and jerked into action, trying to open the door but finding it locked. "Mrs. Lovett open this door!" She didn't reply. "_Nellie!"_

"Go away!" He heard her choke out between sobs. He huffed out in frustration.

"You're _impossible _you know! You're being ridiculous!" His words were greeted with silence again. "All this is, is you're feeling emotional again - you're not thinking straight now let me in!"

"I am thinking perfectly straight thank ya!" She said, her voice slightly thick. "I can't do everything anymore, I can't take it, I've had enough!"

"You've never said anything before now!" He said, thoroughly annoyed and frustrated with her.

"An' it never even occurred to ya that I might be struggling with working me backside off until I drop everyday while I'm heavily pregnant!?" She half-shrieked. Her voice was cracking slightly and he heard her take a deep racking breath after.

He forced _himself _to breath, and calm his voice. "Nellie just let me in and we can talk about this."

A moment passed and a click sounded and she opened the door so he could see her tear stained face and angry expression she said, "Talk me out of it ya mean? Well ya won't, I've had enough." With that she made to slam the door again but Sweeney threw his hand out, preventing her and barging his way into the room, spinning to face her so she stepped backwards closing the door with her back against it.

"You can't just quit everything!"

Her eyes were welling up once more. "Ya don't even care! Ya don't give a damn 'bout me, alls you care 'bout is yer damn killing and that's the only reason ya don't want me to quit! You _need _me for yer own selfish reasons and that's all that matters to ya!"

Something that was a rarity happened then; Sweeney Todd was rendered shocked and speechless. He stared at her for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth, a range of emotions crossing his face.

Well, what could he say to that? He realised with a jolt she was right, and he realised with another jolt that he sort of wished she wasn't. He turned from her watery eyes.

"I need to get him, you know that. I need to practice until I can get him, so when I do it'll be _perfect_…"

"Oh will ya shut _up_ about the fucking judge!" She suddenly shrieked, taking him by surprise. "I don't care! I don't give a bloody damn about him, or about yer stupid pathetic revenge ! I just - "

She was cut off as he suddenly spun on her in a whirlwind of anger, slamming her against the door with his face inches from hers and hand at her neck. "What!?" He raged at her.

"Mr. T! T'urts!" She squeaked.

"There is nothing p_athetic _about my revenge Mrs. Lovett!" He almost shouted at her.

Recovering from the shock, Mrs. Lovett quickly drew a breath and shot back, "yes there is! You're obsessed, obsessed over something that happened bloody years ago! It's stupid!" She knew _she _was stupid to push his temper so much, but she couldn't restrain her own.

"Stupid!? It's stupid that I should want to kill the man who destroyed my life, took my daughter - he _raped _my wife - he destroyed her!"

Her big brown eyes filled quickly with tears once more which were already falling as she spoke, her voice quiet, almost broken now. "_I'm_ you wife now."

He let go of her suddenly, stepping back, his voice now quiet as well, and dark. "What's that go to do with anything?"

"It means ya gotta let go, gotta leave that life behind ya - You 'ave a new one now…with us." She said softly, placing her hand on her rounded stomach.

His face twitched and softened before he stepped forwards and placed his hand on her stomach too. "I know." He said very quietly. "But I can't rest until his blood is on my hands - can't leave it behind until it's done."

She looked saddened for a moment before she sighed. "Well - then I bloody hope ya get him soon."

He made eye contact with her. "So do I." His hand dropped from her stomach and they stepped apart slightly. "Now about this nonsense about quitting."

Her eyes flashed again and she raised her voice once more. "Nonsense!? It ain't nonsense! I told ya I - "

"Shush woman!" He hushed her irritably. "You have quite the -_ temper _- on you since you've had that babe in you, you know?"

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. But Mr. T ya 'ave to understand…I'm just exhausted…I can't do this anymore."

He sighed as well. "Come here…" He growled, stiffly pulling her to him - which wasn't as easy as it used to be with her now very rounded stomach in the way. "Just…take tomorrow off - take a few days maybe, relax a bit, then see how you feel."

It was a long while before she gave another sigh and nodded against his shoulder. She extricated herself from his arms to move to take her dress off and climb into bed. Sweeney took his jacket and shirt off and settled down next to her, letting his hand rest easily and almost subconsciously on her stomach as she sidled closer to him.

Sweeney felt her relax fully, her breathing slowing almost immediately and felt the tiniest twinge of guilt. She was right, he guessed - she did work until she dropped everyday and he never even thought about it really, just let her slave away all day and night and all the while she was carrying his child around inside her. He supposed his hadn't spared it much thought - hadn't given much thought to much at all lately; his thoughts were becoming more and more consumed by one thing only.

He closed his eyes, trying to let himself drift to sleep but as usual he found all he could see was blood. The judges blood. She was right he knew, his obsession was growing by the day, becoming more painful, more acute - he wondered if it was partly because now, it wasn'twhat he needed to do to complete his life - it was what he needed to do to get it out of the way of him living his life.

He wanted this life with her and their child, he had come to accept that now. He wanted to live again, live a new life - but he couldn't do that until the old one was finally over - and that wouldn't happen until the judge was dead by his hand.

"Mr. T? Love?" Mrs. Lovett whispered into the dark. "Sweeney?"

"Hmph?"

"Can ya stop tossing, I can't sleep."

"Sorry." He muttered without thinking.

She sighed. She knew the reason for his tossing - and knowing it made her blood boil again. One of these days she swore she was going to find that bloody judge and kill him herself. Although, she guessed Sweeney would probably kill _her_ if she were to do that.

He turned over again and she growled in frustration. She was going to snap at him to stop it again but instead decided to try something else.

"What do ya think of the name Susan?" She said suddenly into the silence, in an attempt to get his mind on other things. Namely her.

He turned to face her, raising himself up on his elbow to peer at her in the dark. "You what!?"

His expression almost made her laugh. "For the baby - if it's a girl that is. We gotta start thinking o' names - not all that long now."

"I thought you were exhausted? Go to sleep you silly woman." He said before lying back down.

It was her turn to raise herself up on her elbow. "I am but I ain't too tired to talk though - "

"You never are." He mumbled under his breath but she heard it and frowned before continuing.

"Don't ya wanna talk 'bout it? We gots to come up with a name some time."

He didn't reply to her.

"Mr. T?" She addressed him. She knew they had been married a good two months now, and were certainly past the formalities stage, but the name had kind of stuck. As it had with him, evidently, as he still often saw fit to call her Mrs. Lovett.

"Not now Nellie, go to sleep."

She lay back down with a heavy sigh and all went silent again for a moment before she said, "so ya don't like Susan?"

* * *

_I'm sorry it was short, but it's all I've had managed to write today and I wanted to post tonight because there won't be more for a few days because I'm busy as hell this coming week. I'm so fucking stressed out right now so I'm really sorry if this isn't up to my usual standard I'm finding it kinda hard to focus my mind on it at the moment. Fucks sake._

_Gah. Sorry. I'm in bitch-mode right now. Stressed! (pulls hair out)_

_Well I hope you enjoyed it all the same, please let me know it would cheer me up greatly!_

_Now to reply to the un-signed in folks:_

_Twisted Ingenue - I was gonna PM you but thought I'd just reply here - I know, crazy girl huh, turning down sex from sweeney lol. ;) Thanks for reviewing as always darling! _

_Thea - Aw thanks love, that's so sweet of you to say - I'm happy you like my story that much love - thank you! XD_

_The Amazing Jamie - (lol) Thanks love, I'll lether know she doens't have your permission to quit! ;) Yeah but parish is only like across the chanel then a bit of a drive from me, so it's not all that exciing haha. Disney was cool though, but apparantly the Paris one is smaller than Florida. Anyway thanks again, hope you liked this one too! _

_Candi - Sorry it made ya kinda sad love, my bad mood is rubbing off on my writing sorry lol! But I'm glad you still enjoyed it - "she hit me with a rolling pin" - LOL your review cracked me up! XD Yeah, I agree - forget a psycopath with razors - don't go near a pregnant woman with a rolling pin! ;) Thankya hun! _

_lina - Lol, her mood swings are pretty fun to write. ;) Glad you liked it love thanks! _

_MK - Don't we all just love sweenett? Hehe, thanks so much love__, I'm so glad you think so - and I'm extremly glad you think I have captured them well! Yay! XD_

_June - I know the big meany huh? Lol thanks for dropping a review! ;)_

_Singing Rose - Oh lucky you - I would simply love to see it in theater! Yes the hormones are doing quite the job on her aren't they lol. Getting inside the chracter's heads is something I actually find pretty easy, not sure why but hey it's great as far as this story is concerned! Glad you liked it thank you love!_

_PenguinPatrol - Poor woman huh? Yes it would be bad wouldn't it - especially for Sweeney lol. Thanks for the review darling! XD_


	32. Chapter 32

_Woaaah it feels like it's been forever! Lol. Sorry for keeping you all waiting loves, and thanks for all your concerns - I'm feeling a lot less stressed now I've had a couple of days chilling. My friend came round and we packed some food up and took the horses out and just rode for miles and miles all day, it did me a lot of good to get away from everything - life - and just relax and enjoy myself. I still have a lot on my mind at the moment but I can cope with it better now I've had a couple of days off. :)_

* * *

"Where's Mrs. Lovett?" The scruffy looking boy asked Sweeney as he strolled into the living room from the bedroom, his usual impassive frown in place.

"Asleep."

Toby made to go and wake her up but Sweeney's rough voice stopped him. "Leave her." He glanced up at the boy for a second. "She needs to rest."

Toby looked at him a little strangely then nodded his head once and left the room.

Sweeney sat himself down in an armchair, the wheels in his head turning, and this time his thoughts were nothing to do with his revenge.

Mrs. Lovett woke up that morning feeling thoroughly depressed. She didn't know why - after all she had a day off to get up to, not another long slog ahead. After having to fight down tears that threatened to spill without reason, she put it down to hormones again, which just depressed her even more - she was so up and down lately and it was so out of her control that it was really taking it's toll on her. Probably adding to how exhausted she had been feeling.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to see an empty space beside her. Then she couldn't stop the tears and her lower lip trembled as they tracked down her cheeks.

_Stop it! _She told herself. _Pull yourself together! Look at me, I'm a wreck! _She wiped at her eyes and scrambled out of bed, stumbling over to her mirror. She looked a fright. Her hair was even more all over the place than usual, her eyes even darker and not to mention how bloody fat she was. _How can he even still want me like this? _She thought miserably.

She had wanted this baby - she still wanted it, more than anything. Oh but she _hated_ what it was dong to her body - and her mind come to think of it. At the start of her pregnancy during the early months, she loved it. Apart from the sickness which was a constant bad factor she had felt great, even better than normal. Pregnancy was said to make some women glow - and Mrs. Lovett had gathered herself to be one of those women. Sure her stomach was growing (something she originally was thrilled with) but along with that she gained a much fuller figure; she loved the way her breasts had started to strain against the tops of her dresses. And it felt like she didn't look so pale anymore. She'd just generally felt much more self confident with her body.

But as the months went on her stomach grew bigger - and so did everywhere else where fat could possibly reside. She started to feel achy and tired - her back begun to kill her - especially when she was working in the bake house - and instead of feeling happy and confident, more often than not she felt miserable and irritated. And she winced every time she passed a mirror.

"What's wrong?" A gruff voice sounded from the doorway, making her jump slightly. She glanced up at Sweeney and looked down, shaking her head, her matted curls bouncing round her face.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not." She mumbled, sniffing.

He tutted, crossing the room to stand in front of her. "What's wrong?" He repeated, sounded somewhat irritated.

"Nothing." She said quietly, wiping the tears that had spilled down her cheeks away. "I'm gonna go bake some more pies." She muttered, moving to go past him. Sweeney stepped in front of her.

"I thought you quit?"

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "Just got a bit upset's all. I'm fine now, take no notice of me." As she stepped past him and made to walk from her room the single tear that tracked down her cheeks caught the light and it was obvious she was anything but fine.

"Mrs. Lovett." He said, making her pause without turning with her hand on the doorknob.

When he didn't say anything she was forced to turn to look at him. "What?" She prompted when he still didn't speak.

"You're still in your nightgown."

She looked down. "Oh." She moved to change.

"You sure you want to work? Though you were too exhausted with everything."

She nodded. "I thought I could just open evenings now, give me more time to do everything, not so much rushing around. I'll be fine, don't worry." She said, waving him off.

He shrugged, turning and walking from the room, deciding he would never understand how the woman's mind worked.

Mrs. Lovett was busy gathering the meat she'd managed to get off Sweeney's latest victim and putting it into the grinder when the sound of the heavy metal door being creaked suddenly open made her whip her head round, jumping so much she nearly dropped the armful of meat she had.

Her mouth opened when she saw Sweeney closing the door behind him and standing against it, dark eyes boring into hers.

"Wha - what ya doing 'ere love?" She said, slightly shocked to say the least.

He cleared his throat, shifting slightly form foot to foot. "You can't be down here, doing this in your state. It's silly." He said gruffly, walking over to her. "You haven't even had breakfast yet. What needs to be done?"

Her utter shock at him appearing down here and offering, in his own way, to help her kept her staring at him for a couple of moments. She finally shook herself and thought best not to comment on his sudden and unexpected willingness to help, lest he change his mind.

"Well." She said, hauling the armful of meat into the grinder and turning to him, wiping her bloody hands off on her just as bloody dress. "All that meat needs to be ground for a start. Then I got that body over there to chop up, get all the meat off - then there's several batches of pies that need to be filled - meat needs to be mixed with the gravy which I gotta get form upstairs, put the filling in the pies, put the pies in the oven…er…oh and there's already a few batches in there so I can't forget to take them out ready for later…"

Sweeney gawped at her.

"What?"

He cleared his throat again. "Nothing." He moved over to the meat grinder and after hesitating a moment noticed the handle and started turning it, surprised at how hard is actually was to do.

After staring a moment Mrs. Lovett shook herself and moved over to the body and grabbed it by the arms, dragging it out into the middle of the floor. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Leave it." Sweeney said. "I'll do it - go get something to eat."

"You'll do it?" She said, aghast.

He nodded. "Stupid doing this in your - _condition _- you'll kill yourself."

She guessed that was his way of saying he was concerned about her. Her face softened as she straightened, and she stepped forwards, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Thank you love." She said, and she sounded so sincere that Sweeney almost felt guilty that it had taken this long for him to offer to help her.

He nodded and cleared his throat, stepping away from her and moving back over to the grinder. With a lingering look at him and a smile Mrs. Lovett turned and left the bake house.

When the heavy metal door banged shut after her Sweeney paused in grinding to glance around the bake house. It was hot and gloomy down here, the atmosphere was dingy - not to mention the smell. And to think this was where she spent a good amount of her time. _How does she do it? _He suddenly thought.

After he finished grinding the meat up, he stepped over to the body that lay on the floor, courtesy of his razor of course. He stared at it. Truth be told, he never really thought about how the bodies went from sitting in his chair into the pies Mrs. Lovett served to her customers - they just did. To actually break it down into _how_ - the steps it had to go through - was quite a strange thought really. He glanced around and noticed the axe laying by the table where she obviously did the dismembering. Picking it up he approached the body and after frowning at it for a moment he brought the axe down, severing an arm from the torso.

The arm was limp when he tentatively picked it up and dropped it on the table - luckily the body hadn't gone stiff yet. Was there any meat to get off the arm? He didn't know. How did he even get the meat off? Did it need to be skinned, chopped up, cut open - what?

Glancing around he grabbed the cleaver and dug it into the top of the arm, dragging it all the way down, slitting it open. Blood seeped out fast, making a nice dark red pool around the arm on the table. He curled his lip, staring at the arm. He had a bloody job indeed - the slitting of throats was no clean task - but he never realised how gruesome Mrs. Lovett's job really was - even worse that his - and that was something he was shocked to realise. She was a lot tougher than he thought - a butcher's job was bad enough, chopping up dead animals - but hacking people to pieces…she must have quite the stomach on her to be able to do this everyday.

A giggle from across the room made him look up suddenly. He'd been so emerged in his thoughts, frowning intently at the arm he hadn't even heard the door open.

Mrs. Lovett walked towards him, laughter still in her eyes. "Ya know I don't think glaring at it is gonna make it chop itself up."

Sweeney glanced back at the arm. "How do you _do_ this?" He asked her.

She smiled, coming up to stand beside him and taking the cleaver off him. "Here, lemme show ya."

He shook his head. "No, I mean how do you do it - all of it…I never realised…"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him. She shrugged. "I 'ave to, that's how. Just get on with it. 'Course it was a lot easier before I was pregnant, when I didn't feel like throwing up all the time."

The gaze he shot her showed his shock. She held it for a moment before blinking and looking back at the arm laying on the table. "'Ere." She said, pulling it to her and digging the cleaver in, running it under the bone to separate it from the flesh. "Like this." She put the cleaver down and grabbed hold of the bone, pulling it so it tore from the meat with a sickening ripping sound.

Sweeney suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulders, turning her to face him. "I - I'm sorry…" He said, sounding astounded.

Her brow crinkled. "For what?"

"For letting you do all this, all this time. I never thought…never realised."

She shook her head. "Don't be silly love, someone's gotta do it ain't they, or we wouldn't 'ave no pies to serve! 'Sides, I don't really mind it so much, I'm used to it by now. Just me damn stomach that don't agree at the moment, and me back that makes it 'ard."

He stared at her and she was sure she could have called what she saw on his face awe. She looked away, clearing her throat. "Well best get to it."

"No." He said, grabbing her hand before she could pick up the cleaver. He started pulling her away, towards the door.

"Mr. T?"

"I'm not letting you do it anymore Nellie."

"But - I…someone has to…"

"Then I will." He said, reaching the door and opening it.

She wriggled her arm out of his grip, spinning to face him, hands on hip. "Well ya gotta at least let me show ya how."

He shook his head. "Not today." He glanced at her round stomach. "No work at all for you today." With that he grabbed her arm again and pulled her up the stairs out of the bake house, and Mrs. Lovett, not having a choice, and too shocked to protest anyway, followed.

* * *

_Still pretty busy right now, so I'm sorry if I can't update as much as I would like to. It frustrates me that I don't have as much time to write this as I want cause I have so many plans for this story,_ _and there's certain future chapters I can't wait to write. ;)_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I love so much to hear everyone's thoughts on this, I'm still completly ecstatic that it's as popular as it is! XD_

_Now here's my replies to those of you who reviews un-signed in (there's more of you every time lol):_

_odette - I'm happy to hear you've been reading form the start and you like it - thanks for dropping a review love! _

_Talis - Emotional rollar coaster indeed, the poor woman huh? Lol. I'm so glad you think I'm keeping true to the original movie, I do try my best to do so. ;) Thank you so much love! _

_Crazy Sweeney fan - One of the best out there? XD Aw thank you love, that means a lot, I'm glad you like it! _

_Thea - Hehe I'm glad you think so love, that's what I'm trying to do - develope his chracter but make it believable and still keep him IC. It's not easy so I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job! XD_

_June - Lol I'm not to keen on Susan myself, it was just random don't worry. ;) Thanks love!_

_becca- You would? Aw yay thanks I'm so happy to hear that! I'll let ya know if I ever do! ;) _

_lina - Hmm he may well be huh? Thank ya love, glad you liked! XD_

_Rach - LOL well I hope you did get that homework done haha. I'm so glad to hear you like it so much, thanks v much love! XD_

_xxMrsxLovettxx - Oh I'm glad I could make your days better love! XD Thanks so much, don't worry I can asure you the baby will /not/ be called Lucy haha! :P_

_MK - Aww thank you love, I'm so glad you thought so and you liked it. I think I lost my mind a good while ago now so I woulnd't worry about that lmao! ;) _

_the AMAZING Jamie - Lol, I'm glad ya liked it love, haha sorry about those dreams! :P Thank ya darling! XD_

_Singing Rose - Glad ya liked it love. Yeah collage can suck but it's having to work so much on top of that that's pissing me off. Aw well, thanks for reviewing! XD_

_Ambrosiabb - Good to hear from you, I'm glad you've been reading and enjoying love! Thanks very much! _

_Sarah Brihene - You screamed? Really? I'm honoured lol. Glad you liked it love...I'm sure I'll get round to writing that book someday lol. Thank you! XD  
_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello loves, how is everybody today? I'd like to take a sec to say thanks to those of you who added this to alert/faves as wel as those who reviewed. I do appreciate it a lot, and it's good knowing that there are more reading and enjoying than just those who review. (although of course I would /love/ to hear from you... ;) )_

_I hate my job. Just wanted to say that. I full on felt like pulling a Mrs. Lovett today..."I've had it! I can't do it anymore I bloody quit!!" And I gotta work tommorow as well... :( :( :(_

* * *

"Mum?" Toby said as soon as they emerged from the bake house. "I were thinking, seeing as we're not opening today an' all - would ya mind if I went out? Only I wouldn't mind going to see James and Freddie. They come in the shop wi' their mum the other day - they said I could come round - they only live round the corner."

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him. "'Course ya can love. Take some food with ya."

"Yes mum. Bye!" He said, rushing from the room.

"Be careful! Back before dark!" She called after him. She sighed when she heard the shop door slam. "Oh I do worry 'bout that lad. I know 'e did fine 'fore I came along but I worry 'bouts him out on the streets of London." She sighed again. "Still, s'not fair me stopping him is it?"

Sweeney grunted in reply.

"Ya want a cuppa tea love? I'll go put the kettle on."

"No, you won't." He half growled.

She stopped half way to the kitchen. "Huh?"

"I told you, no work for you today; you need to relax. Do you never know when to stop? No wonder you're feeling so bloody exhausted silly woman…." He muttered the last part darkly, half to himself.

"I were only making a cuppa tea, hardly work is it?"

"Look just - " he started to shout but took a breath and forced himself to lower his voice. "Just - relax, alright? Sit down_. I'll _put the kettle on."

She looked at him a little strangely but did as he said and with a satisfied nod, Sweeney strode form the room.

It was a good while after he left and Mrs. Lovett was beginning to think that he didn't know _how _to make tea because he was taking a dreadfully long time doing it. She was just about to go to see what he was doing when he appeared in the living room. Without the tea.

"Come with me." Was all he said.

She wanted to ask why but didn't, instead got up and did as he said, following him down the hall. He walked right past the kitchen, turning instead into the bathroom. Mrs. Lovett gasped as she entered and saw the tub full of steaming water. "What - what's this?"

"I told you, you need to relax." He sounded exasperated.

She turned to him with a soft smile. "Thank you love." He waved her off and walked round behind her to help her with the laces on her dress. At least there wasn't a corset to fuss with anymore. When he'd undone them all he waited for her to drop her dress off but instead she just stood there.

"You getting in or what?"

"You're staying?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just…" She shook her head, looking away from his dark eyes.

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Then off with that dress and in you get."

Truth be told there was a problem; she didn't want to be fully naked in front of a fully clothed Sweeney. Sure, she'd been naked in front of him countless times before but it was different - when it wasn't in the heat of the moment she suddenly felt very self-conscious. And she hadn't felt so unhappy with her body as she did right now.

"Can you turn around?" She said almost timidly.

He looked stunned. "Come now Nellie, don't tell me you're getting _shy?"_

She shifted, still not looking at him and he noticed her face was slightly flushed. He stepped up to her, right up close and murmured in her ear, "I've seen it all before love." Before taking hold of the top of her dress, about to pull it from her. She brought her hands up, clutching it to her, and backed away from him a little.

"Not when I've looked like this you haven't."

"Yes I have, I - "

"No you haven't, not properly!"

"So? You're just pregnant - you still look the same just with the stomach." He said, motioning to her bump.

She shook her head. "No I don't. I look bloody awful. I'm so fat."

"You're pregnant! Of course you're fat." He said as if it was the most stupid thing she'd ever said. In his opinion it was.

"I don't want you to see me like this!" She almost shrieked at him suddenly.

Losing his patience with her he stepped up to her and roughly pulled the dress from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He let his eyes roam her body.

"There. Nothing to make such a fuss about was there? Now get in the bloody tub."

Looking like she was about to cry, Mrs. Lovett walked past him and stepped into the tub, letting herself slide down into the hot water. Sweeney moved over to her, stepping behind her and squatting down, letting the back of his hand glide down her arm giving her shivers before speaking low into her ear. "You look beautiful."

She almost swooned but instead she managed to remain rational and mumbled, "no I don't, you're just saying that."

He sighed, moving to stand beside the tub and she watched as he took hold of her wrist, placing her hand on his crotch where she could feel he was semi-hard.

Her eyes flicked up to his and he squatted back down, murmuring low to her, "and that's just from looking at you my dear."

She blushed at this, looking away form his intense gaze, playing absently with the water. "Oh come on. 'Ow can ya want me like this?" She said quietly.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, ya do. _Look _at me." She said almost in a whisper.

Sweeney let his eyes drop to take in her pale form under the water. He shifted slightly, his trousers beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I'm looking." He said, and she noticed the huskiness of his voice, and the way he was shifting.

Her eyes met his. "It's only cause we ain't done it in a while."

"_Far _too long…" He was saying, dipping a hand into the hot water to trail it up her smooth leg.

She quirked an eyebrow. "A week?"

"Yes." He insisted.

She gave a little laugh. "Well, that's all it is then. Ya can't be telling me I turn ya on looking like this."

His hand slid up to her thigh where it rested, for a moment as he spoke. "Oh but you do my pet…even more so thinking that it's me who made you this way…" He slid his hand up to rest on her stomach. "There's part of me inside you," he murmured, very low.

Mrs. Lovett's breathing was increasing and she felt her whole body beginning to tense. She delivered the lewd response she knew he expected. "There's another part of you I want inside me right now…"

He grinned a little, sliding his hand back down to brush her curls, so soft in the water. "As you wish." He said, letting two fingers slide into her as she skipped a breath.

"Not - exactly - the part I 'ad in mind…" She bit out as his skilled fingers teased her. "But it'll do for now."

She felt him swirl his fingers inside her, felt her eyes slide closed as she let out a small moan of pleasure, felt his breath hot on her neck, his lips and teeth nipping at her skin, his thumb rubbing where he knew she'd be sent over the edge -

Then suddenly it was all gone, and all her senses were left grasping desperately at nothing. Her eyes shot open to see him moving back behind her, pushing her forward to sit up in the tub. "Hey - what?"

He was suppressing a grin as he started fiddling with the pins keeping her hair in place, letting it loose as he pulled each one out.

"What ya doing!?" She was still burning from his touch, aching for him to continue.

"You wanted to relax didn't you?"

"I was relaxing just fine a moment ago…"

He didn't reply,

"_Sweeney,_" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

He pulled the last couple of pins out and her hair fell loose down her back.

She spoke again, twisting so she could lock her big dark eyes with his. "Don't make me beg now love…" She said, the little pout she was putting on making it very hard for him to turn her back round by her shoulders and bend forwards to speak into her ear.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later my dear."

With that he picked up the jug set beside the tub and dipped it into the water, lifting it up and pouring it over her hair, the liquid deliciously hot as it ran down her back.

As he washed her hair she did feel herself relax, (although she was still very aroused under the hot water in the tub) and she let out little sighs and soft sounds, practically purring under his touch as he ran fingers through her curls, teasing the tangles out.

Taking hold of the bar of soap he began to wash her back, and proceeded to the rest of her. Predictably however, once he started to touch her body they didn't last long before he was pulling her out of the tub, their mouths melded together.

She stepped into his arms, wanting to laugh to herself - but unable to do so seeing as Sweeney's tongue was in her mouth and all - when she though of how she was completely drenching him.

She mentioned this when their lips parted; "Got ya all wet now love." She said with a little giggle.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his soaked front. "Hmm seems you have Mrs. Lovett."

"Mind," She said sounding somewhat casual before stepping close to him. "Ya got me all wet too…"

Her words could be taken two ways, but Sweeney had no doubt which way she intended. He let out a low growl, pulling her to him once more.

As he let his tongue slide round every inch of Mrs. Lovett's mouth, her lips parted and moving eagerly against his, he felt her shiver in his arms and he realised she was naked and wet and it was pretty cold in the bathroom.

He parted from her, grabbing the towel off the chair in the corner and handing it too her. She wrapped it around herself, grateful for the warmth, but with a somewhat hurt and disappointed expression. This vanished when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her from the room.

They got as far as the living room door before they were up against the wall, her hands dragging his wet vest from his body, wrestling with his shirt buttons. She kissed his chest when she'd managed to get the top buttons undone and he moaned hoarsely, sending a thrill through her trembling body.

With their mouths pressed together once more they fell finally into the living room, tumbling onto the settee . The towel fell forgotten to the floor, Mrs. Lovett no longer having a need for warmth.

* * *

_The question I have for you all isn't so random this time. I was going to continue here and write some more juicy Sweenett smut, but I'm pretty tired and my attention span is getting shorter so I decided to post this up tonight and write the rest tomorrow, rather than making you all wait another day for one looong chapter. Anyway now I'm wondering if I actually should continue right where this left off, or leave it be and skip on._

_So my question is: do you want it? Or is there already way too much sex in this story?_

_;)_

_Replies to people who were not signed in:_

_MK - Badass indeed! Haha lmao. Thanks so much love, good to know, I'm very glad you're enjoying it! _

_Katia - Yep I certainly have ;) hehe. Thank you glad you liked it love! XD_

_the AMAZING Jamie - Lol, well I love you too sweetie hehe. Thanks so much, I'm very happy you think so! hugs_

_lina - One of your favs? Aw I'm glad you liked it love, I thought it was about time he realised the work she did hehe. Thank you!_

_June - I know took him long enough huh? Lol, thanks for the review dear! XD_

_Thea - Thanks love, glad you liked it. Lol we tend to call it a hack over here ;) XD_


	34. Chapter 34

_Ooookay so I can safely say that most of you most definatly /did/ want me to continue and write ya some more smut - although there were some who would rather I skipped on. I thought I'd try to please everyone by writing half and half for this chap but umm...I think I got a lil carried away...sorry..._

* * *

Lying beneath her husband on the small settee in her living room, Mrs. Lovett had never been happier. She was thrilled that every strand of his attention seemed to be devoutly focused on her; he'd been distant lately. Not that he had ever been particularly un-distant, but at least before when they had sex she knew she had all his attention, was his sole focus. Perhaps that was why she allowed him access to her body so much in the first place.

He was good, no doubt about it, their sex was very, _very_ good - but maybe underneath the thrills of pleasure he gave her was the even greater thrill that he should be focusing on giving her such pleasures, all his senses homed in completely on her.

She didn't know why she was thinking of this now - it had been a long time since she'd started letting him have his way with her - why was she now analysing her reasons for that? Besides, now was hardly the time -

A hoarse moan left her lips, her hands gripping his hard shoulders as he slid a hand between their hot bodies.

She had his attention now alright, as she heard him mutter her name in her ear as she could feel his want against her thigh. And now that she certainly did have his complete attention she could clearly see that it had been a while since she had.

He'd been more distant in general lately - lost in thought more often than not, that all too familiar far away look in his eyes that she knew meant he was thinking about his damned _sweet revenge_. However, where normally she'd have his focus in their lovemaking, he'd seemed distant in that too. It wasn't that they hadn't done it as often (although there was that too - although mostly that was due to her not feeling like it, tired and pregnant as she was) it was more how they'd done it. It was at night mostly, when they were lying in bed together in the dark. He'd roll onto her, kiss her a bit, then push their cloths aside and do it. And that was that.

When she'd tried to prolong it a couple of times, tried to slow him down, roll them over and kiss down his chest, taking her time, he'd just growled in annoyance and rolled her back over, pushing straight into her and thrusting matter-of-factly until he came - not caring, it seemed to her, whether she did.

None of this had helped Mrs. Lovett's self confidence in regards to her issues with her body. She felt like he was only still doing her because he could, not because he wanted to.

Now was different; now he was taking his time, letting her know that he most certainly _did _want her. He kissed down her neck, drawing sighs from her parted lips as she let her hands run through his untameable hair. She thought of how he'd washed her hair, paying attention to de-tangling her long curls, running his hands through it almost gently, and she thought of paying the same attention to his hair. She imagined washing and combing it properly, parting it smartly just like a proper gentleman wore his hair -

He lifted his head as she snorted with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She giggled again.

"What?" He said, slightly irritated that she was ruining the moment.

"Your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" He said gruffly, sounding offended.

"It's crazy. Can you even get a brush though it?"

He frowned down at her laughing face. "Why would I want to?"

"Well, y'are meant to be a barber love…"

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Never mind." She said, squirming slightly underneath him. "Where were we?"

"Before you decided my hair was a highly amusing subject?"

"Yes, before that." She shifted again so she could bend one of her legs up against his hip, and she rubbed herself non too subtly against him, drawing an involuntary moan from deep in his throat.

He pressed her hips into the settee, stopping her from moving as he continued. "Like you can talk anyway - if I recall correctly, when I fist returned, your hair gave you the appearance of having been recently dragged through a hedge backwards at high speed."

She huffed, pouting a little. "Whatever. Can we just drop the subject now? I believe there are far more urgent matters at hand."

"Oh, such as?"

"Such as…" She glance down pointedly. "You reminding me 'ow much ya want me…"

"Ah." he bent his head to cover her mouth with his, kissing her slowly and thoroughly, swallowing her delightful little moans. He drew back from her. "That do it?"

Her eyes slid back open. "Not _quite_."

He shifted so his straining arousal was pushed hard into her crotch. "That?"

"Almost." She slipped a hand down to the buttons on his trousers but he grabbed her wrist, bringing it back up, pinning it beside her head and he moved her other hand to rest the other side of her head. With his hands pinning hers there, he kissed down her neck and chest, his hot mouth gliding briefly over her beautifully swelled breasts and down to kiss her rounded stomach.

He moved her hands above her head so he could hold them there with one of his, leaving the other free to glide down her body following the path of his mouth. He moved it over her bump, almost caressing it as he continued to place kisses there.

Finally he continued down, to where she craved his touch most, and breathed hot air onto her moist curls. "Move," he muttered, "and I'll tie you up again."

She nodded, unable to form words as his other hand left her arms where they were and slid down her body to part her thighs further.

Sweeney placed a single kiss to her slick womanhood and she gripped hold of the cushioned arm of the settee above her head, her chest heaving as she breathed fast. He lapped his tongue over her, loving how she trembled at his touch, practically feeling how hard she was having to restrain herself from moving. Licking her again almost roughly, her whole body arched up and she breathed his name, her breathy cry causing him to become, if possible, even more aroused.

Sliding one hand up her thigh he slid just one finger inside her and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the cushion hard to stop her hands moving to tangle in his hair.

"Sweeney," she breathed. "Stop teasing, please."

He didn't reply as he added another finger, moving them slowly inside her as he sucked gently at her swollen nub -

"Please," she panted out, wriggling her body in frustration.

"Told you you'd be begging me later." He said against her.

"I am begging ya love," she let out another moan, almost breaking her nails she was digging her hands so hard into the settee. "Please - _please - _I want ya now…"

"How much do you want it?" He said, suddenly pulling his head back form her, his fingers still inside her but completely still. He could feel her contracting around them and hoped the fact that he was having to restrain himself as hard as she was wasn't too obvious in his eyes.

"I'll do anything love, anything - I just need ya to fuck me now, please - "

"Anything at all?" His eyes were shining as he looked up into hers.

She nodded. "Yes. Tie me up - cut me - do whatever ya want, whatever it takes to get you inside me…" She spoke quickly, still breathing fast.

His eyebrows shot up - "You'd let me cut you?"

"I'll let ya do anything ya want to me Mr. T, surely ya know that by now?"

He paused a moment and she could see the wheels turning in his head. "What would make you think I'd want to cut you?" He said quietly.

"Well, ya seemed to like it last time love…"

She was right, of course, he had cut her before; the time he had her tied up - he hadn't been able to resist letting his blade slide into her porcelain skin a little, to see the beautiful rubies he knew were under the surface.

He moved back up her body, his fingers leaving her hot core to settle on her hip as he settled himself between her legs. He spoke very quietly to her, a whisper she wouldn't have heard if she hadn't been holding her breath, his face so close to hers. "I would never want to hurt you."

She frowned slightly at this. It seemed strange because he _had_ hurt her, so many times, and in so many ways - mentally as well as physically. She assumed now he was referring to physically which didn't make sense either. She was unable to prevent herself from voicing her thoughts.

"But you have." She said quietly.

He was silent for a moment, eye boring into hers. She was right, of course. He had hurt her - intentionally - had wanted to even, in the past, wanted to hurt her deeply - there was times he'd even wanted to hear her cry out in pain. He was suddenly angry with himself.

Taking hold of her wrists he moved her arms down from where he'd pinned them, moving them to rest on his shoulders. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to her.

She smiled up at him. "S'alright love." She raised her head to speak into his ear, her rich voice sending a shiver through him. "Ya know, sometimes I kinda like it…"

When she let her head fall back onto the arm of the settee she almost wanted to laugh at his expression. He looked - well - confused really. She shook her head. "Do what ya want love, I'll never stop loving you."

Sweeney didn't know at all what to say to that - so instead he quickly undid his trousers, pushing them out of the way and let himself slide into her eager hot body. He forced himself to move in her slowly - she slid her hands down to his backside to try to pull their bodies closer faster, but he didn't comply, instead continued to slide in and out of her gently.

After a while, Mrs. Lovett gave a little growl of frustration. "Stop it!" She said suddenly, making him cease his movements to stare down at her. "Being so gentle - it's not you!"

"What?"

She locked her eyes onto his. "Give me all you've got - ya know I can take it…"

He couldn't hold back after that - and he gave her what she wanted, slamming suddenly into her hard, making her fling her head back, her loud cries harmonising with his, their hands gripping tight to each other, both of them completely lost in a world of pleasure.

Mrs. Lovett shuddered almost violently as she reached her orgasm, and he thrust through it, prolonging her waves of pleasure until he came himself, letting all he had spill deep inside her.

"Mr. T?" She mumbled into his hair after a moment, when she had enough breath.

"Mmm?"

"Me leg's gone dead."

He pulled out of her, sitting up and allowing her to do so, both of them feeling the cool air hit their sweat-soaked bodies. Sweeney dragged his cloths back on while Mrs. Lovett grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it round herself. She fell back into the settee beside him, closing her eyes with a contented smile on her face as he sat buttoning up his shirt.

She spoke, her eyes still closed. "Never did get me cuppa tea."

Toby kicked a stone as he traipsed down a cobbled street, almost bumping into a gentleman due to looking down instead of where he was going. He mumbled an apology and continued on his way, ignoring the man's muttered curses as he walked away.

James and Freddie hadn't been at home, but Toby didn't feel like going back just yet. It was nice to have some time to himself - he'd been working awful hard lately, with Mrs. Lovett being incapable of doing all that much anymore. It wasn't that he resented it at all - he was happy to help her as much as he could - it was just that he never seemed to have a moment to himself anymore, working pretty much from the time he got up until he fell asleep that night.

The baby would be arriving soon - he wondered how things would change when it did. He wasn't too sure really how he felt about it now. Originally he'd been resentful - been worried that he may be rejected once she had her own child - but he didn't think silly selfish things like that anymore. He supposed it could be quite nice - if it was a boy that was - he would look out for him - he'd never had a big brother to protect him. However if it turned out to be a girl that was a whole different matter of course. Girls were silly things.

When he'd voiced this thought to Mrs. Lovett a couple of weeks ago she'd laughed at him, and assured him this opinion would change soon enough. "Girls won't seem so silly to you in a couple of years darling."

He knew what she meant, of course. She meant that he'd be taking an interest in girls of his own age soon enough - he thought back to the girls he used to know in the workhouse. They'd been irritating, most of them - the way they were always in groups, whispering about them and things. He'd been friends with a couple of them but had thought of them no differently from his boy friends - and couldn't imagine ever doing so.

Toby sighed, scuffing his shoe. He supposed he would change, soon enough, just like Mrs. Lovett said. He just couldn't imagine that right now. And the thought of wanting to do to girls what men were supposed to do - well, that just made him feel sick. He'd been informed how it worked, by some of the older boys in the workhouse - at the time he'd stared wide eyed along with the other children, thinking that it was pretty disgusting. His opinion hadn't changed much, but he guessed there must be something good about it or Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd wouldn't be doing it so much.

Turning the corner, he looked up and saw that he had walked right round the block and was back on Fleet Street. Shrugging, he decided he might as well head home, wasn't like there was anything better to do out on the grubby streets of London - it looked like it was going to rain anyway.

He pushed open the door to the strangely empty shop, the little bell ringing merrily above it. "Mum?" He called out into the quiet shop, his words greeted with silence. They couldn't have gone out; the shop was left unlocked. He padded through to the hallway, making his way into the living room -

Toby stopped dead in the doorway, his brown eyes wide as the image before him was burned onto his retina.

* * *

_There is /some/ plot in here see? It's important, anyway, lol. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway (I know some of you will definatly have ;) hehe__) cause I sure enjoyed writing it (incase you couldn't tell)._

_What's your favourite ice cream? Mine has got to be Ben and Jerrys cookie dough...mmmm... (dribbles)_

_To those of you who reviewd not signed in:_

_Candi - Aww sorry to hear you've been feeling sick - hope you're all better now? Lol, don't worry she's ditched the corsets now - I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even be able to get a corset on at seven months pregnant lmao. Thanks so much for the review love! hugs_

_lina - Isn't he just? Lol, thanks very much for reviewing hun! XD_

_MK - Thanks so much love, I'm very happy you think that - it is getting harder and harder to do I must say so I'm glad you think I'm suceeding :)_

_Sweeney's best friend - Glad you're enjoying, thank so much - hope you liked this chap anyway!_

_Cheyenne - Lol, sorry for leaving you hanging there love - but here you are, I did continue see! ;) It makes your day? Aww I'm glad to hear it! Reviews make mine! XD hugs_

_the Super Fabulous Jamie - Aw lucky you! :P Glad you liked the chap love, thank you! XD_

_June - LOL they're gonna have to aren't they? Haha thanks love!_

_Sarah Brihene - Lmao, yeah I love sex too haha (incase you haven't guessed) Thank you darling! hugs_

_Penguin Patrol - Er, well that was what I planned to do, but it seemed these two had other ideas! ;) Lol, thank you love glad you liked! XD_


	35. Chapter 35

_Bloody hell I had almost FIFTY reviews for the last chap...O.O ...I wish I could hug you all, really I do! I seriously LOVE you, every one of you soooo much, you make me absolutly dizzy with happiness knowing this is liked as much as it is!! XD_

* * *

Toby stopped dead in the doorway, his brown eyes wide as the image before him was burned onto his retina.

They were on the settee, Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd that was - in the middle of something he was defiantly too young to see.

He recoiled back, slamming himself against the wall next to the doorframe, eyes wide.

He should go, right now, run right back through the shop and out the door and leave them to it - they wouldn't even know he'd been here; they hadn't noticed him - hadn't even heard him when he'd called, clearly too wrapped up in each other. He should leave right now.

He could hear them talking softly; they seemed to be having a conversation of sorts - this was a little strange because he didn't think he'd ever heard Mr. Todd engaged in much of a conversation before, rather than the odd word and reply when Mrs. Lovett spoke to him. He guessed he didn't know half of what he _thought _he knew about the dark man.

Once again he tried to tell himself to go but something kept him rooted to the spot. As much as he didn't want to see them like this, knowing he would probably be changed forever afterwards, a burning curiosity had inescapably gripped hold of him. They didn't know he was there, didn't notice him at all…

Well, he thought, perhaps if he could see them for real, it would expel the scarring images of them that kept popping into his mind after all he'd heard and knew.

Tentatively, he turned, peeking very cautiously round the doorframe just in time to see Mr. Todd kiss her on the mouth. He'd seen them kiss before, but never like this - this was clearly a kiss reserved for when they were alone - or at least, when they _thought_ they were alone.

He realised with a blush, that Mrs. Lovett was completely naked, her hair loose and wet, the towel on the floor suggesting she'd just come out of a bath. Thankfully, he noticed that Mr. Todd still wore his trousers, and that his body was mostly covering hers so Toby couldn't actually see anything.

Toby wondered for a moment if they were actually doing it, before he realised that Mr. Todd surely had to have his trousers off in order for that to be the case. He saw them part and talk low to each other, saw him shift his body slightly and he watched with a blush as Mrs. Lovett moved her hand down to Mr. Todd's trouser buttons. For some reason Mr. Todd didn't seem very happy about that and grabbed her wrist, pinning her hand by her head along with her other one.

He began to move slowly down her body, kissing his way down and Toby felt his face burn as Mrs. Lovett's rounded breasts were left exposed, giving him a full on view of her dark nipples as her chest heaved as Mr. Todd kissed her huge stomach. The next words were muttered but Toby caught them, just.

"Move, and I'll tie you up again."

_What?? _his eyes grew, if possible, even wider. _Why would he wanna tie her up? _Mrs. Lovett didn't seem to be protesting too much about that threat either. He didn't think his eyes could get any wider.

He'd been wrong. His eyes did get wider as he watched Mr. Todd sink down her body, his hands parting her thighs, his head between her legs -

Toby jerked back from the scene, pressing himself flat against the wall, and even though his eyes weren't on them anymore, he could still see them in his head. Toby didn't know _what _he was doing to her - there was clearly way more than he thought he had yet to learn.

He could hear her sighs and moans, and he just had to look again -

"Sweeney…stop teasing, please."

That sounded very strange - he'd never heard her call him anything but Mr. Todd and Mr. T…although now he thought about it, that was rather weird - them being married and all…

Their next exchange of words were defiantly words he was not meant to hear - he felt his face flush again, his ears burning as he held his breath, though he didn't want to watch his wide eyes locked to the raunchy scene playing out in front of him.

He would never be the same after this - hearing his adoptive mum begging her husband to fuck her…he realised he was probably never going to be able to look at her straight again…but somehow…he just couldn't look away, couldn't force himself to go although he was ordering himself to do so every few seconds.

If he thought he was shocked already that was nothing compared to his reaction to what Mrs. Lovett said next.

"Tie me up - cut me - do whatever you want - whatever it takes to get you inside me…"

_Wha - cut - !? _He'd seen and heard too much, way too much. He tried to draw back from the doorway but Mr. Todd's next words kept him watching, his curiosity now burning even stronger.

"What would make you think I'd want to cut you?"

"Well, ya seemed to like it last time love…"

Toby decided that it was defiantly better for his mental state to let that one glide over his head.

He couldn't hear their next words; they were spoke quietly - intimately, their faces almost touching - although Toby was pretty sure he caught the word 'sorry' from Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd apologising for something? Surely he must have misheard…although, this was a completely different side to the man he was seeing - his face…the way his gaze was locked so intently on her, their bodies so close, their voices so low, their senses clearly shut off to everything around them but each other -

Something very strange happened in that moment - Toby _understood, _just a little bit. He suddenly had the strangest feeling that maybe it could be nice - wonderful even. to have this kind of closeness with someone - perhaps _that_ was what really made sex so appealing…although he was pretty sure they weren't actually having sex at that moment -

Mr. Todd's hand suddenly slid to his trouser buttons, which he undid, swiftly, and shifted his body, pushing his hips closer to hers - and Toby was very certain that _now _they were actually doing it.

His little fingers gripped the doorframe as he watched as their bodies moved, coming together in a rhythm that was peculiarly slow and gentle looking. For some reason, he'd always seen them coming together in a - well - slightly more frenzied manner - he's certainly thought of Mr. Todd as being anything but gentle - he guessed it was due to the man's hot-tempered nature.

What confused Toby further was when he saw Mrs. Lovett looking like she was trying to speed them up, moving her body more forcefully, a little frown on her slightly flushed face.

"Stop it!" He heard her growl suddenly, and he could only watch, his eyes stinging from his current inability to blink as they both indeed stopped moving. "Being so gentle - it's not you!"

Well, Toby had to agree with that statement, but he also had to admit it was strange coming from Mrs. Lovett's mouth. Surely she _wanted_ him to be gentle? She loved him, and even Toby could tell that she was a hopeless romantic…

Sweeney looked equally as confused as Toby. She spoke again, and her words made Toby draw in a breath and hold it - "Give me all you've got - ya know I can take it…"

What followed her words was what Toby had always expected them to look like - from what he'd heard of it, it was impossible for his mind to draw up an image that was any different to this almost animalistic coupling he was watching now. They moved together in hard jerky movements, mr. Todd's body slamming forcefully into hers, looking like he was shoving her hard into the settee each time. If Toby didn't know all too well what they were doing, he would have thought that Mr. Todd was trying to hurt his dear mum - although her cries of obvious pleasure thoroughly invalidated this thought anyway.

Mrs. Lovett finally gave something that could only be described as a scream, her head thrown back as her whole body shuddered. Toby wondered what the hell was going on but whatever it was she seemed to like it - quickly after, Mr. Todd gave a cry of his own and both their movements finally stilled as he slumped down on top of her, both of them panting for breath.

His eyes still locked onto the dark pair, it was a moment before they moved, after Mrs. Lovett mumbled something about her leg going dead, and it seemed as if they had both come straight back into reality after been in some world where only the two of them existed - Toby was amaze with how casually they sat up, pulling cloths back on in a practical manner (or the towel in Mrs. Lovett's case) and looking like what they'd just shared had been anything but the deep intimacy Toby knew it had been. Suddenly realising with a start that they were no longer in their own little world, and were very much in this one - ("Never did get me cuppa tea.) - Toby quickly darted back out of sight against the wall, suddenly breathing hard.

He knew he'd just witnessed something far more intimate than just a casual shag, and although in a way he was just a little glad because it had given him an understanding of their relationship - and an acceptance he couldn't have achieved any other way, he also wished he hadn't seen what he had - it wasn't something meant for him - for anyone - to see. He felt like he'd pried far too far and rudely into things he had no business knowing.

Panicking he wondered what to do - he needed to get away but he couldn't leave the shop entirely - they would clearly hear the ringing of the bell and know he'd been here…his best bet would be to go sit in the shop - grab a gin perhaps - they'd know he'd been there a while and would have heard them - but it wasn't like he hadn't before. Or maybe he could even slump down in one of the booths and pretend he'd drunk himself into a slumber.

Whatever he did, the one thing he needed to do for certain was to get away from the living room.

He turned sharply, in such a blind panic that he stepped on his un-done shoelace, stumbled, reeled forwards and landed flat on his face with an almighty thud.

Mrs. Lovett jumped and Sweeney looked up sharply at the sound of a thud just outside the door. "What the 'ell was that!?" She exclaimed, shooting to her feet and rushing to the doorway to investigate, Sweeney straight behind her.

As she stepped over the threshold she stopped dead causing Sweeney to bump into her, cursing before he too saw what had caused her to stop - a very red-faced Toby staring up at them from the floor.

* * *

_I think I can safely say that I have officially corrupted that boy for good now. I AM sorry, but I really did have waaay too much fun with this! ;)_

_You know what's funny? I always mean to get through way more than I do each chapter, but then I write far more detail than I planned to and end up getting to a place I just /know/ is a chapter ending. _

_Oh and I apologise for possible errors in here, only read through it once because it's gone 1am here and I got an assignment to do before tommorow. Damn story, once I start typing on this I'm off..._

_Here's my replies to the un-signed in reviewers! :_

_Lady Verity - Glad to hear it love! Hehe, woohoo Ben and Jerrys huh? Yummy...thanks for reviewing hun!_

_Thea - Thank you hun, I'm glad you think I do! XD_

_MK - Aren't they just? Terrible, really, lol! :P I know, poor Toby, I'm so cruel to him aren't I? Lmao, glad you enjoyed the chap love! _

_Candice - Oh that's a very pretty name! Haha, your review made me giggle, and I'm very happy ya liked it hun! XD_

_Fook-Mi - L.O.L! Why thankya lmao, I'm glad ya love it! ;)_

_Sarah Brihene - Oh yay I'm happy I could cheer you up in that case love! (smut is always good for bad days huh? ;)) Thank you! XD_

_lina - Thanks love, glad to hear it! XD Oh yep can't go worng with vanilla can ya? Lol ;)_

_Rach - Lmao, you're welcome - thanks for the review! ;) Oh yeah I know the kiddie milk ice cream thingies you're on about, lolly shaped ones - they were well yummy! :)_

_Cheyenne - I know, poor kid hehe. Oh yay well in that case I shall most definatly keep writing then! ;) Thankya darling! XD_

_June - He most certainly did - poor boy indeed! Thank you love!_

_Singing Rose - Oh they most certaily /do/ lol! ;) Ah well, not too long to wait now... ;) Thanks so much for the review sweetie! _

_Jamie - Yeah sucks lol. You're going to see the musical? Omg you're so lucky, I hope it comes round some time over here! Thanks v much love!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hiya hunnies!! Sorry this took a lil while loves, but it is a pretty long chap...and I had a ridiculous amount of fun with it... ;)_

_I'm glad you all found the last chapter pretty funny because I very much intend for this situation to come across that way - of course in a pretty twisted way but twisted just about sums this story up anyway huh? XD_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was the first to speak when she recovered from her shock, her hand still pressed to her chest. "Toby!?" Was all she managed to splutter.

The scarlet-faced boy scrambled to his feet, stammering to say something although he had no idea what he was attempting to get out.

Sweeney was the next to speak, becoming a different person entirely to the man the boy had just watched make love to Mrs. Lovett. "What the hell are you doing!?" He growled at him, the coldness in his voice putting a shiver of fear into Toby.

"I - I'm sorry sir…I - I tripped I…"

"What were you doing out here anyway!?" His dark gaze was locked onto Toby's terrified one, an angry frown on his face.

He swallowed. "I - I 'eard noises…I didn't mean to - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see nothing, I just…"

"'Ow long 'ave ya been 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett asked, her eyes wide and her voice somewhat cold.

"I 'aven't! I mean - I didn't see nothing - I just tripped is all - "

"Ya just said ya didn't _mean_ to see anything…" She said with a frown and a feeling of dread going through her of finding out exactly what he did see.

"I didn't! I - I…I'm sorry!" He quickly squeaked and turned and tore from the corridor.

Mrs. Lovett grabbed Sweeney's arm as he made to follow him, and angry determined scowl on his face.

"Love, don't! Leave him, I'll talk to him later."

Sweeney stopped and turned to face her as they heard the shop door slam. "He was there the whole time! I can see it in his face - he was watching us!"

Mrs. Lovett put her hand to her head. "Oh God, I know - 'e must 'ave been! 'E must 'ave seen everything!" She felt colour rise to her cheeks as she thought about what the small boy had just witnessed.

Mrs. Lovett was mortified but Sweeney was positively fuming. "How dare he!? What's wrong with the boy!?"

"Calm down love," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"No I will not calm down!" He shouted, shrugging her off and stomping back into the living room with her following, quickly pouring himself a gin with shaky hands. "He needs a bloody lashing that boy!" He downed the whole shot in one go.

"Sweeney!" She gasped. "'Ow could ya say such a thing!? I know 'e shouldn't 'ave been watching but part from it being extremely embarrassing no harms done! He was probably only curious - ya know 'ow kids are!"

"No harms done!? He saw things he should not have seen Mrs. Lovett - and I'm not just talking about the sex!"

Realisation suddenly hit her. That was why Sweeney was so mad - Toby had just witnessed the very different side of him he'd only ever revealed to her. What they had just shared was deep - too deep for anyone else to know. Images popped back into her mind and she recalled the things she'd said - and she suddenly felt very exposed knowing that somebody else had seen it.

"Oh bloody hell…" She muttered darkly. "He's seen way, way too much - what we gonna do?"

Sweeney's face was very still, a dark shadow over it, his eyes unfocused. "I'm gonna kill him."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes snapped to his, wide and shocked before she looked away. "Don't joke 'bout things like that love, s'not funny."

"I'm not joking."

Her heart started to pound in her chest. "Oh don't be so melodramatic Mr. T. It ain't the end of the world - 'E just needs a bit of a talking to." She said quickly, trying to sound casual although a dreadful fear had lodged itself in her chest. She knew if Sweeney actually did set his mind on killing him, the boy was dead.

Sweeney's eyes suddenly snapped up to hers. "He shouldn't have seen that, Mrs. Lovett. Nobody should have!"

"No, they shouldn't." She said quietly. "But I ain't gonna let ya go slitting his throat - 'e didn't mean no harm!"

"It doesn't matter what he meant - he saw too much!"

"Look just - just sit down," she said, pushing him by the shoulders into the armchair he was standing by. "Calm down and we can think rationally about this."

"There's nothing to rationalise Nellie, you know as well as I do what he saw - and that was something he shouldn't have."

"Look love 'e's only a boy - 'e probably didn't think nothing of it - side's 'e was most likely not listening anyway, what with what he 'ad to watch…" She felt herself going painfully red again.

"It wasn't just what we said."

She sighed, (steamy) images flashing back through her mind. "No, I know. But…it ain't like he's gonna say nothing to no-one else. I'll 'ave a talk with him - tell him he was wrong to do what 'e did - although I'm sure 'e knows that. I'm sure I'm probably gonna have some other explaining to do as well…"

"Then you can send him up to me so I can slit his bloody little throat!" Sweeney suddenly snarled.

"Mr. T! Honestly - yer way overreacting - "

"I am not overreacting!" He yelled, jumping to his feet, eyes blazing.

"E's only a boy, love - it don't matter what 'e saw, 'e - "

"It does matter! The nosy little bugger - how dare he see that - how dare he watch!?"

"'E was only curious - 'ow was he to know he'd see what he did!?"

They were going round in circles, Mrs. Lovett realised, which meant neither of them were going to get their point across to the other.

"So you're happy for him to go round with the memory of watching you begging me to fuck you?"

Her face flushed so hard as she looked down it felt like it was on fire. "Course I ain't." She mumbled. "But what can we do?"

"I told you exactly what we can do."

"Don't be stupid!" She suddenly hissed sharply, looking back up at him. "Ya really think I'd let ya hurt that boy!? He's almost like a son to me!"

Sweeney suddenly stepped up so close to her she jumped backwards, her legs catching on the settee and she fell onto it, sitting staring up at him with wide eyes as he shouted at her.

"You think you could stop me!? You think I need you to 'let me' do anything!?"

She could almost see the blood pounding in his head as he towered over her. She quickly shook her own, just wanting to get his anger diverted off her.

He turned sharply form her, standing with his back facing her and she cleared her throat, scrambling up from the settee. She half wanted to go up to him- try to calm him again but she knew it would be foolish. When this blind anger set in nothing could get through to him - it was almost as if he was insane -

She backed away quickly muttering, "gonna go finish my bath love." And turning and scurrying from the room. It still scared her - his dark side. Terrified her, even. It was totally blind, his anger, when it really set in. And she thought it best to leave him to calm down on his own - and pray that Toby didn't come back before he did.

Sweeney barely heard her muttered excuse and her retreating footsteps over the pounding in his ears. He was angry - worse, he was completely infuriated. It wasn't the fact that the boy had seen them in such a compromising situation - he wouldn't have cared if Toby had just seen them do it - boy needed to learn sooner or later and Sweeney didn't care if he did that by watching him and Mrs. Lovett. No, it was the fact that what he had stumbled upon had been more than just sex….

In fact, if he recalled correctly he had opened up to Mrs. Lovett more than he probably should have, let out a side of himself he had tried so hard for fifteen years to lock up. It was bad enough that this somewhat _soft _side should come out to Mrs. Lovett…but she was - well, _differen_t - anybody else seeing or knowing of this was utterly unacceptable - after all, he did have his stoically stern persona to maintain.

And now Toby had seen it. Stupid boy - what on earth would possess the twisted little child to stay and watch his - well he supposed he considered her his mother - and - Sweeney wasn't sure _what _he was to the boy - have intercourse? Curiosity, as Mrs. Lovett said clearly drove the boy - and he guessed that _that _was indeed what children were most curious about - the biggest unknown fact - the most taboo subject during their tender young years.

He took a deep breath, slumping down into one of the chairs. He supposed Mrs. Lovett was right, really. He was only a boy and would more than likely not even think about what he had just witnessed - he was probably more concerned about exactly what it was he saw - and Sweeney even felt a slight twisted smirk dance on his lips as he decided that Toby had probably seen a hell of a lot more than he bargained for.

So maybe slaughtering the boy would be overreacting just a tad - after all, although he found his presence rather irritating, he happened to know that his wife was rather fond of the boy. It most probably wouldn't be at all good for her mental state - fragile as it was at the moment - for him to dispose of him in such a way. He sighed heavily. Well, the boy needed a damn good talking to that was for sure.

The bathwater was pretty cold now but Mrs. Lovett slipped in and washed herself quickly in it anyway. Her mind went two hundred miles an hour as she absently rubbed soap into her skin. _Oh God…_ was the thought that she kept thinking again and again, pure embarrassment of the strongest kind shooting through her every time she did. However, once she got past that stage and the unbearable thought that Toby had actually seen her having sex, she started to think about him more.

He stayed and watched…_God knows 'ow long he was there - must 'ave been a while_…she thought, chewing her lip as she dried herself with her towel. She knew he was obviously just curious about it but still…she bet he was feeling just as, if not more embarrassed as her right now.

Her thoughts switched to Sweeney as she made her way to her bedroom to dress. She often forgot, when he was so calm those rare times like just a short while ago, what a furious temper the man possessed. He really was not to be angered - an when he was there was no reasoning with him. _He wouldn't really kill Toby….'e's just angry that he saw him behaving so gentle and calm like. Poor Mr. T…once he calms down e'll be fine, he's not really gonna kill him… _

She hoped.

Then again, the man did have a terrible tendency to hold a grudge…and an acutely strong view that anyone who crossed him was to be dealt with in a severe and bloody fashion. She didn't allow herself to think that too much - she wouldn't let him kill Toby anyway. He said she couldn't stop him - but she would. The poor boy was just a little too curious for his own good - he was a simple thing anyway; he probably wouldn't take much notice of the fact that he had seen a totally different side to her dear husband - the only true extent of the harm done was a severe embarrassment to all three involved.

With her dress laced up she turned to her mirror and pinned her still damp hair up in her usual fashion, not bothering to curl it as she usually did now. She froze as she heard the familiar tingling bang of the shop door. Not bothering to pull her boots on she flew out of the bedroom towards the sound.

She was extremely relieved to see Sweeney looking, as she'd hoped, a lot calmer than when she'd left him. He was sat in a chair, and although a scowl was carved onto his stoic features, he didn't look raging mad any longer.

"That'll be the boy back." She said to him. "I'll go and talk to him, alright love?"

Sweeney glanced up at her and nodded, getting to his feet. "Do that. And when you're done send him up." He said, making his way out of the room.

"Mr. T! No! I said - he didn't mean no - "

"I know." He interrupted her, turning. "I need words with him." He said darkly, turning again and making his way out through the shop, making sure to shoot Toby a very stern look as he passed the gulping boy.

Mrs. Lovett followed him out with a slight sigh of relief, waiting until he'd left the shop and was making his way up the stairs until she turned to Toby who stood by the counter wringing his hands and looking as if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Ma'am - "

"I think we need to talk don't you?" She interrupted him, sounding extremely un-amused. He nodded, scurrying over when she motioned to a booth and sitting down in it, hands clenched in his lap. Mrs. Lovett sat herself down opposite him, feeling just as awkward. She looked at the nervous looking boy who was pointedly avoiding her eyes for a few seconds before standing back up. "I think we need a bloody gin to get through this." She muttered, bustling off to retrieve said bottle and two glasses. She poured both out, handing one to Toby who mumbled a thanks and downed a huge gulp immediately.

He looked up suddenly as she raised her own glass to her lips. "Mum - should you - !?"

She waved him off. "One ain't gonna hurt nothing. I bloody need it right now." He nodded, looking away again. She took another sip before sighing and beginning what she knew would probably be the most awkward conversation of her life. "So, ya wanna tell me what exactly ya thought you were doing?"

Toby was already rather red in the face. "I really am sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to see ya really I didn't - I just - I couldn't look away…I were just curious - I…" He shifted in his seat. "I'm sorry is all I can really say." He mumbled.

She had to ask. "'Ow much did ya see?" She said quietly.

Toby considered lying but knew she could see it in his eyes anyway.

"Everything." He mumbled, his face scarlet as he looked down into his gin.

She was silent for a moment before muttering into her own gin, "well, at least I ain't gotta give ya 'the talk'…guess ya know it all now huh?"

Toby didn't know what he should say to that so he remained silent.

"Ya do realise Mr. Todd's extremely angry with ya?"

Toby visibly swallowed and nodded.

"'E's angry cause ya stayed and watched something ya had no business seeing - and ya damn well knew that too."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"'E wants to see ya."

Toby looked up at her wide eyed, fear evident in his gaze.

"Ya must 'ave known 'e'd be angry if ya got caught. You did it Toby, you 'ave to deal with the consequences." She watched him look down again and although she was slightly annoyed with him herself she did feel extremely sorry for the rather humiliated boy. "Go on now, up ya go. Best get it over and done with."

Toby downed the rest of his gin before getting to his feet, making his way towards the door. He turned as he reached it. "Ma'am?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up from her glass of gin, the rim of which she was absently making circles round with her finger. "What?"

"I really am sorry."

She nodded.

"But - I just wanted to say, that Mr. Todd…I was wrong 'bout him ma'am. 'E ain't as bad as I thought 'e was…"

She bit her lip slightly_. Best not be mentioning that to him_…she thought. "Alright love. Go on up ya go." She said, gentler now.

Mrs. Lovett watched him retreat from the shop to do as she said. _Ya might not be thinking that in a minute darling… _She thought with a sigh, praying that Sweeney was able to control his dangerously hot temper with the boy.

* * *

_XD I'm pretty happy with this chap, I find the awkwardness extremly fun and amusing to write! ;) I hope you all like it too!_

_I have thought of another questin for you all - what music do you like? I love music, I like a lot of differnt types - mostly I listen to dance/hip hop/R&B sort of stuff but I also like country music, rock, some classical stuff (like sweeney for example...although I'm not really sure if you'd class that as classical-?) and when the mood hits me I even listen to some metal type music. I'm addicted to music, especially to stuff with a good beat - I couldn't live without my sub in my car and I'll probably be deaf by the time I'm thirty with the volume I drive round with it on. XD _

_Now here's for those of you who were un-signed in:_

_Ysabella - LMAO - yeah you'd think that wouldn't you?? Naughty little Toby lol, thanks so much love, I'm very glad you like it! XD_

_Candice - Yup he certainly is LOL! Aw I'm glad ya thought so love...and as for the sex - yes, I agree - I keep telling them that but they won't listen. ;)_

_Thea - Lol yeah I know poor boy, thanks darling glad you liked!_

_odette - Oh glad to hear it love! XD I know he really does I'm too cruel I know lol. Thank you darling gad you enjoyed the chap! XD_

_Baby Fratelli - All at once?? Omg I bet it hurt to blink after that lol! I'm very happy to hear you liked it so much though love, thank you for reviewing! XD_

_Sarah Brihene - You'd probably...? Join in? Haha (I would) lmao. Thanks for the review hun!_

_lina - Lol yeah I seem to be saying poor Toby a lot lately lol...I'm too mean to that child haha. Thank you love!_

_MK - Yep, thats once scarred child haha. Well gald to hear it - reviews make my day love XD thanks so much! XD_

_Penguin Patrol - Aw you're sick? Sorry to hear it, glad I could cheer you up and I hope you feel better soon! Thanks hun!_

_grapenut - LMAO!! Cracked me up. Thanks love, glad ya liked! XD_

_Cheyenne - Lol oh I'm glad you did enjoy it hun, good to hear you like it so much! Poor kid indeed haha thanks a bunch darling!_

_June - I don't think telling him that is gonna do much good now lmao. Thanks for the review love!_

_Jamie - Lol 9pm for you, it was like 1am for me haha. Oh are they really making a pirates 4? That would be wicked! I know I'm unreasonably cruel to the boy...but ah well, it is pretty funny lol thanks for the review! XD_


	37. Chapter 37

_Heyaaa...ummm this would have been up yesterday, but I didn't like it so I re-wrote it. It was a bit of a bugger to write really but...yeah. Heh. My head is all over the place tonight...jeesh...I hope this even makes sense..._

* * *

His small hand shook as the worried looking boy took a deep breath and knocked timidly on the door to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlour. He heard a grunt from inside which he assumed meant enter so he slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Sweeney was standing with his back to him. "Close the door."

Gulping a little, Toby did as he was told, turning back to face Sweeney who was still facing away from him. When a few icy silent moments passed, Toby nervously cleared his throat and said, "sir?"

There was another pause before Sweeney answered. "I suppose you know," he said turning slowly to face him with a very stern expression as he did so. "What I'm going to say to you, do you not?"

Toby nodded quickly. "Yessir. I'm sorry sir, truly I am I -"

"You had no business doing what you did."

"I know sir, I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"S-sir?"

"Why I said, why did you watch us?" He sounded angry, but it was a cold anger rather than a hot anger, spoken slowly and almost terrifyingly calmly.

Toby wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. When glaring at it didn't seem to make this happen he mumbled, "I don't know sir, I just wanted to know - I was just curious is all - I didn't mean to intrude or nothing - I don't really know why I didn't go I just…" He trailed off, his half spoken sentences coming out in short fast bursts.

"Curious you say?"

Toby could only nod, still looking down to avoid being locked in Sweeney's chillingly petrifying gaze.

"About sex?" He said bluntly, making Toby's ears go so red they looked as if they may explode from the amount of blood rushing to them.

"Y-yes sir. See - I just wanted to see - to know - I just - " He stammered out feeling beyond uncomfortable.

"You wanted to know what sex was about so you decided to watch us do it?"

Still red as a beetroot, Toby nodded.

"Well then," Sweeney continued, a strange sort of twisted smirk on his face that Toby would have seen had he not been studying the floor so intently. "Did you find out all you wanted to know? Huh? Did you? Or did you find out a hell of a lot more than you bargained for because I'm guessing it would be the latter."

"Er - Mr. Todd…I'm really sorry sir…" Toby repeated again.

"Well!?" He demanded.

"I - I didn't meant to see what I did sir - honest -"

"What didn't you mean to see?" The calmness was fast disappearing, being replaced by rage, this detectably rising in his voice as he went on. "You didn't mean to see Mrs. Lovett and I naked? You didn't mean to see me fucking her hard with my tongue - making her beg me to fuck her for real?"

"Sir - please - !"

"What!?" He suddenly roared. "You wanted to know, _Toby, _you wanted to know what it was, you wanted to see it, know all about it - " He was yelling now, bearing down on the trembling boy, looking as if he were moving in for the kill, making him step backwards hurriedly. "Well now I'm telling you - if you can't take it then why the hell were you watching you little - "

He broke off suddenly as the door flew open with a yelled "Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett stood in the doorway, wide eyed and panicked looking. "What's going on!? All this shouting!" She exclaimed to Sweeney's enraged looking face. Her eyes shot to Toby who was practically quaking, almost backed into a corner. "Toby love! Come here!" She said, quickly hurrying over and grabbing him by the hand, pulling him back towards the door and standing him close to her.

Sweeney was still stood, watching them with crazily wide eyes, fury burning in them. _"Mrs. Lovett," _he finally managed to spit out. "I'll thank you kindly _not _to interrupt so rudely when I am attempting to have a - _chat _- with the boy." He spoke, his voice shaking slightly, sounding as if he were staining extremely hard to make each word come out in a normal tone.

"Well it didn't sound like much of a chat to me! 'Eavens I could 'ear ya down in the living room!"

"_Toby _here, it seems - wanted to know what exactly it was we were doing Mrs. Lovett, is that not right boy?" He said, totally ignoring her statement.

"I - sir - " Toby looked from Sweeney to Mrs. Lovett, looking extremely worried and panicked.

"Don't worry love," Mrs. Lovett said to Toby. "I think there's been enough chatting for today." She continued, shooting a very stern glare at Sweeney. "Come on." she said to the boy, turning to leave.

"No, I think we were just getting started!" Sweeney growled, moving quick as a cat to stand between Mrs. Lovett and Toby and the door. They stopped dead, both staring equally as wide eyed at the crazed-looking man in front of them. "See Mrs. Lovett - it seems that Toby wanted to know enough to hide and watch us do it - but he can't handle it when I _tell _him what we were doing - isn't that right Toby?"

"Love, calm down," Mrs. Lovett tried - she could see he was getting dangerously close to that 'blind anger' point - if he wasn't already there that was.

"Isn't it, Toby!?" He repeated fiercely.

"No - I mean yes - I - I mean - I don't know I didn't mean no harm - I'm sorry - I….I'm sorry, I just - "

"You just what? Thought you'd watch something you had no right to even see in order to satisfy your ignorant little curiosity?"

Toby stammered some more as Mrs. Lovett said loudly in a 'that's enough' tone, "Mr. T!"

"Well you want to learn huh? You want to know what it's all about then I'll bloody well teach you what you so desperately need to know - " And with those words he whirled on a very shocked Mrs. Lovett who gave a squeak of surprise as he slammed her back against the door -

It happened so fast that before she and Toby realised what was happening, Sweeney was pinning her against the door and kissing her roughly, pulling her skirts up as she struggled against him - "Mr. T!" She was half shrieking. "Stop it, stop it now, get off me_, stop _it!"

Sweeney paid her no protests no mind, his hand diving beneath her hitched up skirts as she tried to push him away -

Toby was backing against the far wall, wanting to cover his eyes - curl in a ball - anything to escape the disturbing scene in front of him but his wide eyes were locked onto it -half in fear.

Toby didn't know what to do - he'd heard the expression to be completely frozen but never actually experience it before this moment. He could only watch, stare at the perturbing scene taking place before his eyes. He watched in horror as Mrs. Lovett struggled against her husband, protesting frantically as his hands fought with her clothing - wanted to help her - get that monster away from her but - he just couldn't move.

Mrs. Lovett was desperately struggling with him but as she well knew he was far stronger than her and easily pinned her arms still between them, wrestling to get her undergarments out of the way. _Oh dear God_, she thought desperately. _He's actually gonna do it with Toby right there…! _Which was kind of a silly thought really, seeing as the boy had just watched them do it anyway - but not when they knew - not when Sweeney was like this - _forcing_ her -

She had to stop this now; she couldn't let this happen.

"Sweeney!" She suddenly said, trying to get him to look her in the eyes. She stopped struggling, letting her boy relax against him, making him stop in his tracks and suddenly look at her. "Love," she said softly, pain showing through her big brown eyes. "Please…don't…"

Sweeney's face seemed to twitch as she could practically see the thoughts running through his head, the muddled emotions showing in his face until suddenly, he relaxed too, the wildness disappearing from his eyes as he flicked them away form her intense gaze.

He stepped back from her, turning abruptly away, so neither (although Mrs. Lovett already had) could see the confusion in his face.

Breathing out heavily, Mrs. Lovett quickly righted her cloths, relieved beyond measure that the situation hadn't gone further than it had. She looked over at Toby who had his back pressed flush against the far wall, his eyes still wide with horror.

"It's alright love, come on." She said quietly to him and he went over to her, watching Sweeney's back nervously.

Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat. "I think it's best if we all just pretend this never happened yeah?" Toby nodded mutely and Sweeney didn't reply. With one last glance at the still man she took hold of Toby, guiding him out of the door before her, closing it behind them with an lingering tingle in the suddenly silent room.

* * *

_You don't all hate it do you?? I really hope not...errrrr...I'm sorry??_

_But don't panic I know exactly where I'm going with this and I'll get the next chap up tommorow for def cause this was bloody short. _

_Anyway - un-signed in reviewers:_

_Schnoodle - Blimy you did? Sore eyes? Lol. Well thankya love I'm very glad to hear you like it! XD_

_Sarah Brihene - Hehehe! ;) Thanks love, hope you liked this one too! :)_

_Thea - Aw yay well your review put a big smile on /my/ fce hun! Hehe! Glad ya liked the chap lmao, loved the description of Sweeney razor-ing Toby haha. Thanks love!_

_lina - Trouble indeed! Lol. Oh yeah I listen to Sweeney a /lot/ too, lol, I wouldn't stop playing it when I first got the soundtrack! ;) Thanks hun! XD_

_Ysabella - Chug it! Haha yeah maybe he should of huh? Lol - well Sweeney kinda did in his own sort of way didn't he? :S Ah well thanks for the review love!_

_MK - Awkwardness to the max! Hehe. Um...I guess you could say 'epic' for this chap...I'm hoping it was definalty 'interesting' lol. Aww thanks v much hun! XD_

_Cheyenne - One of the best stories you've read in your life!? O.O Yay! (hugs) Thank so much hun! Yay for deafness hehehe! ;)_

_Candice - LOL your review made me giggle!! Thankya hun! XD_

_grapenut - Oh don't worry I'm sure he will be lol. Thanks love - and you should definatly get an account - if you never post stuff you'll never know what people think! ;)_

_June - Oh dear yes scarring would definalty be the word lol. Thanks hun! XD_

_PenguinPatrol - Oh glad you're feelign better hun! XD Glad ya liked it, thanks for the review!_

_Jamie - Yay, glad I could brighten ya day! ;) Woo you like it tha much? XD XD Thank you!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Ooo it was like summer here today it was so hot. But apparantly it's gonna rain like hell tommorow so that kinda ruins it. _

_I'm glad you didn't all hate the last chap - some of you thought Sweeney was being a bit of a git and I would have to very much agree with you on that. But remember, he isn't actually totally sane (just watch epiphany again lol) - this man has been locked up for fifteen years for something he didn't do - not to mention eveything else that's happened to him...I don't think anyone would be quite right in the head after all that trauma..._

* * *

Trying to slow his breathing and calm his racing heart, Sweeney stood motionless in the middle of his room for long minutes after the door had banged shut. He didn't think anything for these moments, his mind was completely blank it seemed; he just stood, frozen, and breathed.

Finally, as if he were dragged suddenly back into the room from afar, he blinked a few times and very slowly walked over to his chair where he sat down heavily, staring straight ahead with far away eyes and his lips slightly parted.

The scene that had just played out re-played itself in his head as if it hadn't been him that had said and done what he had. He hadn't intended to loose his temper with the boy - he had, in fact, as he had told Mrs. Lovett, intended to simply have a very stern talk with young Toby; let him know of his displeasure and berate him for what he did.

But as he'd spoke about it, thought about it and watched the dim-witted boy stand frantically apologising in front of him he'd felt his rage rise

His anger…the darkness inside him…it was so uncontrollable that it even scared him sometimes.

Oh he was glad it was there - he did like it, it was a part of who he was - but what he didn't like was the fact that it felt like it was getting wilder and he was having more and more difficulty to control it when it exploded.

He didn't like that; Sweeney Todd did not like to be out of control of anything. Not a situation, not his life - not his _own _emotions…

The latter was something that was becoming an increasing problem. He lost his temper - he always had done, and although lately he managed to keep it more often that not, when he did loose it, it was even worse and his outbursts went completely out of his control.

Perhaps that was it - the fact that he managed to keep his temper in check more and more lately. Although he didn't like to admit it, he had become slowly calmer in general - he had certainly found himself becoming gentler with his wife, more open with her. Almost as if her openly loving devotion to him was rubbing off on him. Perhaps this was why his outbursts were getting worse when they did come - because they came less often - where he was compressing his dark side and keeping his temper in check and bottled up, the pressure built up to such a level that when it did explode it was with magnificent force.

He wouldn't let himself feel bad about what he did - or, more specifically - what he had nearly done. He'd been feeling bad about entirely too much lately - and regret was one of the weakest feelings to harbour. He hadn't done it so it didn't mater anyway. And even if he had, he wouldn't care.

Once more he saw the vision of Mrs. Lovett pinned against the wall by him - the pain in the intense look she had given him whilst pleading him to stop - and this image quickly coupled itself with another, slightly earlier one: her lying underneath him, love in her eyes as she looked up at him, his own quiet words murmured in her ear, "I would never want to hurt you."

"But you have," she'd said, confusion in her voice. She was all too right; he had, and he would again - just now had proved that.

But she would have been fine, he argued forcefully with himself. She was his wife - it wasn't like he was about to - to _rape_ her or something - you couldn't rape somebody who loved you, and who you had had _very_ consensual sex with only a short while before.

Could you?

Well, he didn't care. She was fine, anyway - and she would have been even if he had done it - it wasn't like she was a flimsy little thing anyway. No, his wife could handle a hell of a lot more than most women could (that had certainly been proved to him nicely this morning as he'd stood cleaver in hand and astounded in the bake house). Not that he cared anyway -

_No! _He suddenly thought to himself. It was such a force of habit to keep pretending to himself that he didn't care - he _did_ - of course he did, and he knew that. He did care about her - and once again he had probably hurt her - no, defiantly hurt her - and the worst thing was that he knew she would forgive him for it - and for the first time he admitted to himself that he didn't deserve it.

Of course he cared about her; she loved him, she was having his child, they were married - set to spend the rest of their lives together -- he had to care - what was the bloody point in telling himself he didn't?

He would have to talk to her, sort this out - and he needed to do it now, while he had the incentive.

Following Toby into the shop, Mrs. Lovett closed the door behind them firmly, pausing facing it for a few seconds, trying to calm and compose herself before turning to face the extremely distressed looking boy. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Well ya fancy some lunch love?" She said, far too loudly and cheerfully, trying extremely hard for her voice not to shake.

Silently, Toby nodded quickly.

"Right well I'll go make us some then, dunno 'bout you but I'm famished."

She hurried away too quickly from the white-faced boy, through to the kitchen where as soon as she was out of sight, she slumped heavily over the counter, her head in her hands.

She took a few deep breaths, noticing how they shook slightly and how they fought to speed up again.

Very strangely, the only thing that she could think was; _that damned man!_

That was daft, because it was a bit of an understatement really, given the situation. After all, he did almost just rape her in front of her eleven year old adopted son, he probably deserved a lot worse thoughts to be directed at him than 'that damned man.'

Really, she was far more concerned about Toby, about what everything that had happened today was going to do to his fragile young mind -and the thought that popped straight into her head following this one was, _'ow the 'ell are we gonna raise a kid of our own!?_

She thought back to all the times she'd failed badly with Toby - the times she'd forced him to leave and she'd thought he wasn't going to come back - and it was now blatantly obvious that her dear husband was - to say the least - not very patient with children. Between the two of them, Toby was probably now sufficiently fucked up for life -- to put it politely.

Oh she couldn't believe what had almost just happened - what the hell would have happened after, had she been unable to stop him? It didn't bear thinking about, really.

_He's crazy_…she suddenly thought, biting her lip. But then - she knew that already - she was probably slightly insane herself, she realised - she would have to be, she thought with a sort of half chuckle, to make a living by chopping people up and putting them in pies - and treating it as if it were as normal as running an ordinary pie shop.

She wondered what was going through his head right now. Would he be feeling confused, angered still, regretful - guilty even? Of course she hoped it was the last one but doubted it would be. "I think it's best if we all just pretend this never happened yeah?" She'd said - but of course, that was stupid. How could they, really? She knew then that she would have to go and talk to him - and sooner was better than later - before she lost her nerve.

Mrs. Lovett strode through the shop without a word to the still white faced Toby who watched in slight shock from one of the booths, wondering if she'd just totally forgotten that she had gone to prepare lunch. She flew through the door and up the stairs - and turned the corner sharply at the top to walk smack into something, sending her reeling backwards, loosing her balance.

Very luckily, the something caught her awkwardly by the sleeve and waist, hoisting her to an upright position quickly. She looked up to see that it was in fact Sweeney, staring into her flustered face.

"Alright?"

She nodded and followed him as he turned and stepped back inside his room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Sorry love," she said because she couldn't think of anything else to begin the conversation with. "Weren't looking where I were going."

"S'alright, quite my fault." He mumbled back.

"I was coming up to talk to ya…"

"So was I."

"Ya were?" She was very surprised at this - she'd thought he would have been locked away up here for at least another few hours before he snapped out of it. He nodded. And then he mumbled something, avoiding her eyes, that she didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"I was coming to apologise."

Her eyebrows shot up at this. "Ya were!?" She said again.

"I just…lost it a little, I'm sorry." His dark eyes snapped up to hers and they suddenly look very bare as he almost whispered. "I can't control it you know…it's getting worse…it's taking over me…"

There was something very disturbing about his gaze -it looked naked - and almost wild…was that…was that _fear_ she could see in his eyes?? Mrs. Lovett quickly crossed the floor to him, compassion bubbling up to an unbearable level inside her, and she flung her arms around him, holding him tight to her and speaking into his chest. "Oh love, it's alright…I'm here for you, ya know…always…"

Not knowing what else to do he put his own arms around her saying, "I know," quietly. It was a moment before he said, "why?"

"What?"

"Why are you always here for me? I've hurt you so many times Nellie…and you know I'll hurt you again…" He added after a pause, "and I don't want to."

She lifted her head from his chest to look up into his face. "Because I love you." She said softly, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why?"

She frowned up at him. "Huh?"

"Why do you love me?"

Of all the things he'd asked her, that had to be the strangest, coming form him. "I don't know - because I do."

"But why?"

Mrs. Lovett thought as well as the strangest, it was the silliest question. You didn't ask someone why they loved you - you didn't know why you loved somebody - you just did. "Because you're who you are."

Sweeney's face flickered into an anguished, confused frown for a second before he suddenly pulled her very tight to him.

If she thought what he had already said had been surprising, that was nothing compared to what he said next. "You deserve better than me…" He muttered into her hair.

She pulled her head back as her eyebrows furrowed. "I don'_t want _better than you."

They stayed like that for a while, Sweeney completely bemused as to how she could say something like that - love him so unconditionally. And Mrs. Lovett…well, she was just as bemused, about the things her husband came out with - just when she thought she was beginning to understand how his mind worked, she found out she was very, very wrong.

Finally, she spoke, mumbling into his chest. "We're a mess."

He gave a sort of snort at this.

"We are," she said, pulling back from him a little so she could talk to him but leaving her hands on his shoulders, both of his wrapped round her waist. "'Ow the bloody 'ell are we gonna raise a child? We can't even look after Toby properly - can't even take care of ourselves - look at the bloody mess we are!"

Sweeney's eyes searched hers. She was right. They were a mess, both of them, and this relationship of theirs. "It'll be fine." He found himself assuring her.

"It will?"

He nodded. "We'll get by."

* * *

_I hope this explained the last chapter a little better and made his actions more comprehensable. Please tell me all your thoughts (you know each review gives me an unbelievable buzz! XD) _

_I wanna ask some more questions but I can't think of any. So how about this - you ask /me/ anything you want at all - random as ya want! ;)_

_To the peoples who were un-signed in:_

_Thea - Yah lucky she does! (although don't tell Sweeney that, he probably wouldn't be too happy!) Lol thankya hun!_

_Caoilainn - Omg thanks so much love! I'm so glad to hear you liked it so much - And I'm ecstatic you think I've kept it true to the movie - I try very extremly hard to do that and make it actually believable. Oh I haven't forgotton about Johanna, she just hasn't cropped up yet - I know what I'm doing with her though, she's still around somewhere! ;) Thanks again for that lovely review hun, hope you like the rest too! XD _

_Sarah Brihene - Hahaha yeah he is a bit of a spaz huh? Lmao, thanks love! XD_

_lina - Yay glad ya did like it hun, thanks so much. 'Quite the shock' - lol, yah I'd say that haha! ;)_

_MK - Ooh good, I was going for intense lol ;). Thanks so much darling, I'm very happy you thought so! XD_

_grapenut - Aw you should get one on here too! ;) Thanks for the review hun!_

_Jamie - You're always last because your're always first to review and I go down the list when I'm writing these out lol! ;) Omg no inernet for a /day/?? I would probably like, die. Lol. Hahaha sorry about those dreams stil lmao thankyou hun! XD_


	39. Chapter 39

_Eek I'm so sorry it's been like...three days. It's been a tough one to write, this chappie, but when I read back through it I realised it's pretty long which is funny cause I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere but clearly I did lol. I hope you all like it hunnies!! _

* * *

When Mrs. Lovett came back into her pie shop, Toby was still sitting in a booth where she'd left him. "Sorry love, I'll go get us some lunch now." She said as she passed him by, noticing how he nodded but didn't really seem to hear what she'd said.

She quickly made them some tea and rolls for lunch and ran Sweeney's up to him before sitting down somewhat apprehensively opposite Toby to eat her own.

After a while of uncomfortably silent munching and eye-avoiding Mrs. Lovett sighed and spoke softly. "Ya wanna talk 'bout it?"

Still looking down at his food he replied just as quietly. "Thought you said we's to forget 'bout it."

"Yeah, well," she said with a slight sigh and almost a shake of her head. "That's gonna be easier said than done huh?"

Toby agreed with a silent nod.

"So." She continued after taking a sip of tea. "Ya wanna talk 'bout it then?"

Toby shook his head. "I dunno what to say."

"Well, are you alright?" She asked gently.

He nodded and then finally looked up at her. "I am - but what 'bout you?"

She frowned a little. "I'm fine, course I am."

It was Toby's turn to frown. "'Ow can ya be…after what just 'appened…what 'e nearly done to ya!"

She shook her head, breaking the gaze and looking into her cup of tea. "I'm fine. 'Sides, he said sorry - 'e just looses his temper sometimes tha's all. S'not his fault."

"Course it's his fault!" Toby was starting to sound angry. "That ain't no excuse for nothing!"

"Toby!" She said sharply. "Now there are things…things ya don't understand 'bout Mr. Todd."

Toby looked intrigued now. "Like what things?"

"Like things 'e's been through…" She shook her head. "Just…don't judge peoples actions when ya don't know the full story behind them."

"Mum 'e tried to rape ya!" Toby all but shouted. "There ain't no excuse for that!"

"Oh he wouldn't 'ave - Just got a bit angry was all, an' he calmed down when I said didn't he?"

"I don't ger why ya always defend 'im - why yer always making excuses for things 'e does!"

"'Cause I love him!" She suddenly snapped, silencing Toby who had opened his mouth to continue. She continued, quieter, "Toby when ya love someone ya love them unconditionally. Ya 'ave to overlook their faults - they're what makes us human, and without them we wouldn't be who we are. And I love 'im for who he is."

Toby looked astounded and confused. "But how can you love someone who hurts ya so much?"

She shrugged at this. "I dunno." She realised she had just said these words to said someone upstairs a short while ago and continued. "Who knows why we love the people we do? You've no control over it Toby."

He still looked confused, staring down into his tea.

She smiled a little, reaching over to pat his hand. "You'll understand someday dear, I'm sure."

He mumbled the next sentence quietly and half under his breath but she still caught it. "Well I hope I don't treat my wife like that…"

Mrs. Lovett shot him a frown before her face softened and she looked away, saying just as quietly. "So do I…"

She cleared her throat suddenly, getting up from the table. "Now come on enough of this. Give me a hand to clear this stuff away."

"Don't worry mum I'll do it." Toby said, getting quickly to his feet and taking the plate out of her hands.

Mrs. Lovett smile a little at him. "Yer such a good boy love." She said fondly. "I'll go get Mr. T's plate."

Deciding she needed to keep Toby (and herself, really) busy for the rest of the afternoon she suggested he give her a hand to bake some cakes.

"I were thinking o' maybe adding some deserts to the menu, thought I might try some cake recipes out and if they work I'll see how they sell."

Toby had happily agreed to help her - probably all too glad of a distraction from his thoughts and the awkwardness of the atmosphere in the currently rather empty pie shop.

The cake-making had been rather successful - Mrs. Lovett had dug up several recipes she had in a little note book she found lying round - most were written in her own mother's flowery handwriting - and had produced five delicious looking cakes. She'd actually been rather enjoying herself as well - and Toby had too - it seemed at least for the moment he'd managed to forget (or push to the back of his mind) the day's earlier happenings and began to chat to her like normal as they baked.

That had been until Sweeney had strolled in and stopped in the doorway with a frown. "What are you doing!?" He demanded, making the flour-covered woman and boy pause with bowls and spoons in their hands to look up at him.

"Oh hello love, we were making some cakes - I thought maybe I could try selling some in the shop - bit of variety like - ya wanna try 'em?"

He was still frowning. "I thought I told you not to do any work today."

"Well yes but what else is there to do? It's awful boring sitting 'round doing nothing all day. 'Sides it ain't really work, Toby and I are 'aving fun ain't we love?"

Toby nodded, not taking his eyes off the cake mix he seemed to have become intently interested in.

Sweeney continued after a glance at the boy. "You complain because you can't cope with all the work so I tell you to take a day off and then you insist on still working!"

The happy smile was wiped off Mrs. Lovett's face. "Now 'old on a minute - I just said, I ain't working, I just fancied baking some cakes is all!"

"Yes, well - you said you were exhausted with everything - you should be resting."

"Oh yeah and you've been 'elping with that today 'aven't ya!?" She snapped, sort of forgetting that an already embarrassed Toby was standing next to her.

Sweeney opened his mouth to reply but they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. All three went through to the shop to see a familiar face standing outside peering in through the glass in the door.

With an irritated sigh, Sweeney moved over and opened the door. "Anthony, come in."

"Thank you sir, good to see you - and you ma'am, and you." He said to the other two occupants of the shop.

"Hello love, been a while, been keeping well?" Mrs. Lovett said to the young lad.

"Quite well thank you ma'am - I've been on a merchant vessel importing tea from India - sorry I couldn't give word before I left - it was quite the last minute offer of a place and I figured I could do with the money."

"So what can we do for you Anthony?" Sweeney interjected.

"I saw Johanna again sir - I've thought about nothing else since I've been gone - ever since the judge found me here he's been keeping her under lock and key - I saw him locking her window and pulling the curtains over it and I assumed he'd been keeping her prisoner in her room that way. Well this morning, on my way back from the docks I passed her window and stayed a while hoping for a glimpse of her and I saw her - just for a second - she pulled back the curtain and saw me and mouthed something to me but - I couldn't make out what it was. She looked so sad - I think she may have been pleading for my help and I don't know what to do!"

"Sit down lad." Sweeney said, guiding him to a booth.

"Ya want a drink love ya look like ya could do with one?" Mrs. Lovett asked. "Toby go get Anthony a gin dear."

"No thank you ma'am," He said, even as Toby scuttled off. "I'm quite alright - oh! Um…you - " He pointed at her stomach. "Er…congratulations! Are - ?"

Mrs. Lovett chuckled. "Thank ya love. She glanced at Sweeney and saw that he obviously wasn't going to offer an explanation. "Mr. T and I are married."

"Oh!" Anthony stood up, immediately shaking Sweeney's hand and kissing Mrs. Lovett's. "Congratulations - again! When - ?"

"Oh a good while ago now - we kept it quiet to start with, didn't want a fuss like."

"I see. Well I hope you are both very happy together."

"Thank you." She said smiling. "So about this Johanna - ya saw her ya say?"

"Yes, at her window. She must be so lonely locked in her room day and night - but I don't know how I can get to her!"

Toby returned with the gin and offered Anthony a glass. "Oh no thank you, I don't drink."

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney looked at him a little oddly and Toby practically gawped at him, shrinking away with both glasses to the booth next to him.

"Now Anthony." Sweeney said. "I think the best thing you should do about this girl is to just wait a while. Perhaps watch see if there's any time the judge leaves the house and make a memory of these times before you go rushing headfirst into anything."

"But sir - "

"Trust me Anthony. Just wait for now. Besides…I have a feeling that things may work out as far as that's concerned in the end…" Sweeney got a strange little shine in his eyes as he said this and Anthony nodded quickly, standing.

"Alright, I shall do as you say. Thank you sir for your advice."

"Bye love, pop round anytime, they'll always be a free pie and a drink for ya here." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Thank ya very much ma'am, farewell for now."

Anthony left after that and Mrs. Lovett waited until she'd sent Toby off to check on the cakes before hissing to Sweeney, "what do ya mean things may work out? What ya on 'bout!?"

"The judge." He hissed back, turning to look at her, that same shine in his eyes. "I'm on about the judge Mrs. Lovett. Or, more specifically - the absence of."

"Ooh, I see." Mrs. Lovett said as realisation hit her. "So what, ya gonna just let him whisk her away once ya got him outta the way?"

Sweeney looked away from her big dark eyes, his jaw set, nodding. "He's a good lad. He'll do well by her."

Her brow furrowed. "Don't ya wanna see her?" She said, very quietly.

He shook his head firmly. "No."

"But…she's your - "

"No she's not." He suddenly snapped. "She's Benjamin's. She's a dead man's." His cold tone suddenly softened as he looked at Mrs. Lovett again, who looked slightly taken-aback. "Besides. I've got my own child now."

Her face softened. "Oh love…"

Toby chose that moment to walk in and announce that two of the cakes had burnt and she bustled off to the kitchen after him.

Mrs. Lovett did take Sweeney's earlier suggestion and over the next month or so her meat pie emporium was open in the evenings six to nine and all day Saturday. It was much better this way; she could take the day to prepare the pies at her own pace for the evening so she didn't need to stay up late at night down in the bake house, and she actually got to rest when the shop shut and she'd cleaned up.

True to his promise, Sweeney did help her make the pies - although she couldn't leave him to do it all by himself as she'd discovered he tended to make rather a mess of things. So she was down with him and helped to cut the meat up, fill the pies and put them in and out of the oven while Sweeney did some of the cutting up and all the lifting and grinding.

Mrs. Lovett was at first ecstatic to have him down there with her - it got awful dull and lonely when she was down there doing all the work on her own. She would chatter away happily to him as they worked and she secretly absolutely loved it whenever he gruffly chided her for doing something he didn't think she should be in her 'condition'.

It had been wonderful at first, but when some time had passed, when she starting to get extremely close to the end of her 'condition', Sweeney did nothing but annoy her down in the bake house with her.

"Oh you're bloody doing it wrong - look at the mess ya made of that!" She said irritably, grabbing the cleaver off him and throwing it down on the table. "I'll 'ave to throw the whole leg out now, what a bloody waste that is!" She hoisted the leg off the table and over to the pile of bones and useless body parts in the corner.

"Nellie put that down! You'll do your back in you silly woman!"

"Oh shut up! I think I know what I can manage thanks very much." She snapped back.

Oh. So it was one of _those_ days. Sweeney gave a dramatic sigh and left her to it, watching unhappily as she heaved the butchered leg up on the pile. She paused, giving a sigh and rubbing her head when she'd done it before turning to watch as Sweeney picked up the main body of the corpse, dumping that on the table instead. He grasped the cleaver and randomly brought it down heavily, dragging it roughly and quickly through the torso as blood and guts spilled out messily.

"For God's sake!" Mrs. Lovett said, irritably exasperated. She bustled over to him, pushing him out of the way and once again grabbing the cleaver off him. "Just leave it! I'll bloody do it! Go and grind all that stuff over there!"

Not taking very kindly to being bossed around by a hormonal pregnant woman, Sweeney grabbed the cleaver back off her, slamming it down on the table and making her whirl to face him with a start. She was all set to demand what the bloody hell his problem was when she met his gaze and found him glaring at her with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. She looked down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry love. I'm doing it again aren't I?" She said quietly.

"_Yes_."

"But ya are making rather a mess o' things."

"Oh I'm sorry would you rather I left you to do it all by yourself?"

"Well ya bloody did up until a couple months ago!" She said, her tone becoming clipped again.

Sweeney was practically growling.

"S'not like yer much help anyway - I was probably better off before ya were down 'ere - least I didn't 'ave to sort out the mess you make o' things!"

"Right well then if you can manage better without me I'll leave you to it!"

"By all means go - go on! I'll do it meself!"

"Fine then I'm going."

"Yeah go ya - ooh!"

Sweeney paused mid turn. "What?" He looked at her wide eyes. "What is it?"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head and placed a hand on her protruding stomach. "Nothing, it's just kicking me is all."

"It is?"

She gave a nod and felt another strong kick making her jump a bit. "Little bugger wants out I think."

He stepped closer to her, his eyes locked onto her stomach an somewhat apprehensively he reached a hand out and placed it gently next to hers. After a moment he felt a definite jump and looked up with raised eyebrows into her glowing face.

"Feel it?" She said softly. Sweeney nodded, looking back down at her bump, running both his hands over it.

He spoke just as softly, sounding somewhat amazed. "That's my child in there, moving." He looked up into her eyes again. "And yours."

"Yeah," Mrs. Lovett said, smiling and placing her hands over his. "Our child." She suddenly gave a little chuckle. "Look at us squabbling over nothing. I'm sorry it's my fault, I know I can be pretty tetchy lately."

"I'll say." Sweeney muttered.

She sighed. "I don't mean it. I do appreciate yer help love."

It was Sweeney's turn to sigh. "I suppose you can't help it but you do give me a bloody headache woman."

She laughed a little, slipping her arms up round his neck and planting a kiss on his pouting mouth. "Sorry."

Later that night when they lay next to each other, her with a leg slung over his and an arm across his chest and him with a hand on her belly as had become their custom, Mrs. Lovett started to cry softly.

Sweeney looked down in shock when he head a little whimper to just about make out tears tracking down her cheeks in the dark. "What the hell is wrong with you now!?"

She cried harder at this and Sweeney pulled away from her slightly, holding himself up on an elbow to look at her. "Why are you crying!?"

She sniffed. "I don't know," another sniff. "I just -" She was cut off by a sob. "I'm just fed up with this!" She sniffed again. "I just want this thing outta me!"

He frowned down at her. "And that's why you're crying?"

"No! I don't know I just…oh ya don't understand."

Sweeney gave a heavy sigh. "No, I don't. I don't understand you at all sometimes. I just hope this babe does come out soon…" He said heavily. "For all of our sakes."

She nodded as he settled back down. "What do ya think it's gonna be?" She whispered, her tears subsiding.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I wouldn't mind a little girl…might be nice. I wonder if she'd be a baker like me." She continued, ignoring Sweeney's irritable reply. "Or maybe we'll have another little barber…"

"Hmm."

"I don't mind really. Wonder if it'll look like us…"

"Course it'll look like us, it's our child you daft woman." He replied gruffly.

"Yeah but…I wonder what it'll look like. More like me, or more like you. Or like the both of us. Or neither - ya know sometimes you can 'ardly tell a child's parents are who they are. I dunno…course I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell ours. Specially if it's got your jaw line love, quite distinctive that is." She said, running a finger over it.

There was a little pause before Sweeney spoke. "Don't you ever get tired of talking?"

She gave a little giggle. "Aw come now love ya should know me well enough by now."

"Yes I do, all too well. That's the problem." He said tolerably into her tear-stained laughing face.

* * *

_Lotsa plot here for a change lol. I've been very irrated and struggling with this chap cause it keeps trying to veer off the /wrong/ way and I've been frantically trying to wrestle it back on course. Think I'm all good now. Think, lol. _

_Um I'll do my best to get another up ASAP but I can't promise anything cause I'm pretty busy atm. Plus I have a mare due to drop a foal any day now so when she waxes up all ready I'm gonna be out on nightwatch every hour or so during the night (and therefore shattered) for god knows how many nights it takes for her to actually foal down. So if you suddenly don't hear from me for a lil while that will probably be why. ;)_

_Anyway for now I love you all, hugs to everyone and here's my replies to the un-sgined in reviews:_

_June - I know he really should shoulnd't he? Lol, thank you hun!_

_MK - Lol thankya - everything about this story is kinda in a twisted way isn't it? Haha. I kinda like that line too hehe oh thanks so much sweetie! (hugs) XD_

_Thea - Yay! Aww is good hehe. Thank you hun so glad you enjoy Sweeney's thoughts, I have a ball writing them! ;) XD_

_Ysabella - Lol aw thanks love, I know who'd have thought huh? ;) Thank you! _

_caoialinn - Thanks so much love, you've summed up my thoughts on this story (and specifically sweeney) perfectly, and so glad you think I keep it true to the movie, I am trying my best! ;) Oh yes I do know I do that with 'definatly', annoys the hell outta me - I obviously miss some when I am reading back through it damnit. Oh don't apologise for the uber long reviews, I love em! XD Thanks again hun! (hugs)_

_grapenut - It does? Oh yay hehe, thanks love so glad you're enjoying it! XD_

_Schnoodle - I know I have the poor kid lol. Oh poor you, I would like die without the internet for 16 hours LOL! Um about the swearing...I think we may do lol, I know I swear kinda a lot and so do most people I know (although not as much as gordon ramsey lmao!) I tend to say bloody more than anything though lol. What makes me laugh is when you hear super-posh people swearing (cause they do a lot!) - it's kinda unexpected and it sounds so funny! Lol anyway thanks for the review! ;)_

_Cheyenne - I know he is a bit huh? Lol oh thanks so much hun, I'm very happy to hear you think that! ;) Glad ya liked it love! (hugs) XD_

_Jamie - Oh she did? Ah that's good then ;). I do feel loved, very loved - and really? Haha that's kinda freaky lol. Glad ya liked it thanks hun!_

_Baby Fratelli - Hehe thank you glad ya liked it I know poor kid indeed lmao. No I haven't read the book but I so want to out of interest. Really? That's kinda funny...there goes the whole 'yellow hair' idea...lol ;)_


	40. Chapter 40

_O.M.G. This story has now hit (and gone shooting past) the thousand review mark...O.O. (THUD) Hear that? That was me, keeling over. _

_Seriously, I can't even begin to describe how that makes me feel, how all of /you/ make me feel! I cannot comprehend how something /I/ - little old me - wrote has become so friggin popular...the last chap got over 50 reviews. Fifty. Reviews. For. One. Chapter. Wtf!? It's bloody crazy!! (hugs you all like mad)_

_Oh and no baby horsie yet! :( Just been awful busy these past few days so I apologise so much for the wait!_

* * *

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett said from in front of her mirror one morning as her husband lay still half asleep in their bed.

"Hmph."

"I just 'ad a thought."

Silence.

"_Mr. T!"_

"What!?" His voice thick with sleep ground out.

"We don't actually know when the baby is gonna come."

It took a moment for his mind to process this sentence, and for the meaning to sink in. "What?" Was all he managed to say again when it finally did.

"We don't know when exactly it's gonna come, when it's due."

"Soon, by the looks of you." He replied sounding somewhat uninterested, still having not opened his eyes.

She sighed irritably. "Yes but we don't know exactly - I mean I could have another month to go yet or - it could come today!"

Drowsily, Sweeney lifted himself up on his elbows blinking at her reflection in the mirror. "What are you on about?"

"The baby!"

"I know that!"

"I mean - we don't know when exactly it were conceived do we? It coulda been the first time we done it -or the fifth or two weeks later or anything! We don't actually know when to expect this child!" She was starting to look a little panicked.

Sweeney frowned. "Well don't you know?"

"Huh?"

"Can't you tell when it's gonna come?"

"Course I can tell when it's coming ya bloomin' idiot, think me water breaking and the agonising labour pains should just 'bout do that!"

"No!" He said irritably, "I mean aren't there any signs to let you know you're getting close - surely you can _tell _when the time is near."

"Well I don't bloody know!" She said, whirling to face him, hands on hips. "I never 'ad a baby before remember!?"

He let himself fall back down into the pillow, closing his eyes again, slinging an arm over them against the light in the room. "Doesn't matter anyway. It'll come when it comes."

She frowned at his half-blocked face. "It does matter - I wanna know when to expect it!"

"Well you can't." He sort of snapped.

She growled a little in frustration. He was simply impossible in the mornings. He was pretty impossible most of the time to be honest but in the mornings she may as well try talking to the corpses down in the bake house. She'd be sure to get a politer conversation out of them anyway.

Silently, she dressed, noticing how his breathing had deepened again. _Lazy bugger_, she thought bitterly. _Alright for some, he ain't got a bloody kitchen to clean and breakfast to make_. She straightened when she'd tied her boots and made sure to announce loudly enough to jolt him out of his light sleep again, "I'll be making breakfast, be ready in a bit." Smirking a little as she strutted off, just catching the muttered curses coming from the bed.

Sweeney lay with his eyes closed for several more minutes until he realised with an irritated sigh that he was awake now and that was that. He flung the covers back with annoyance and began pulling his clothes on. She didn't half get on his nerves sometimes - if there was one thing Sweeney Todd couldn't deal with, it was Mrs. Lovett first thing in the morning.

When he was dressed, Sweeney strolled past the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Where ya going love? Breakfast's almost ready!"

"Not hungry." He replied shortly, marching straight on up to his room.

He would admit that he was being a little more abrupt with her than usual this morning but that was due to the fact that he was irritated she'd dragged him out of the sleep he had finally managed to fall into after hours of tossing and turning the previous night. He'd lain by her side, listening enviously to her deep breathing all night, probably not finally managing to drift into an uneasy empty sleep long before she'd woken him.

It had been his mind, as usual, keeping him awake. It drove him mad - his mind. Which was kind of a silly though when he considered it, seeing as the mind itself was what went mad so that didn't actually make any sense.

It had begun by him thinking about Anthony's visit that day - the young sailor had called in before the shop opened that night, and had gratefully eaten a pie as he talked about Johanna - he spoke about nothing else it seemed. He had discovered that Judge Turpin went out during the day a fair bit but with no routine that Anthony could notice - he went out at different times every day - random it seemed and there was never any telling how long he'd be gone for - so what should he do?

Sweeney had sent him away again with instructions to simply keep watching, perhaps follow him sometimes to see if he could find out anything which may be of help - overhear him arranging any meetings at particular times or something of the like.

He had started thinking about this as he'd lain painfully awake - and of course this lead onto thoughts of the Judge. As soon as that word popped into his mind he felt a hot chill run through his whole body and an automatic fury rose within him.

Must. Kill. Judge.

Was all that he could really think on that subject. That accompanied by a blinding red whenever he thought about it.

For one crazy moment at some point recently he'd had the strangest thought pop into his head. _Maybe I should just let it go…_but then he saw the judge's evil laughing face, he saw a far too vivid image of him and Lucy, the same image that haunted his nightmares. He thought about those fifteen years - how could they ever be truly out of his mind? The fifteen years of hell he had had to live through because of him. He thought of Benjamin Barker, the man who had a wonderful life with a wife and family - the man he had ultimately killed and the man who Sweeney Todd was born to avenge.

And then a very curious thought indeed followed this one; _Sweeney Todd wouldn't be alive if t wasn't for him…Mrs. Lovett…our child… _this thought made him feel incredibly confused because, well, Sweeney Todd was supposed to have been born with one purpose and that purpose only - revenge. He hadn't been supposed to find a life of his own as well and this life he had found…it wasn't _bad_- in the slightest - which was a confusing thought because how could something the Judge had ultimately caused be _good? _

He shook himself again now as he stood by his window, staring out across London but not really seeing it. He wouldn't think about it - that was the best way to deal with confusing thoughts like that.

But it was a good thing - surely it was. He had found a life of his own with a new wife and soon - child as well. He did want it, he didn't both trying to deny that any longer. But he didn't deserve it - that was the strange thing - how could something good come to him?

But he wouldn't think too much on that - he only gave himself a headache - and he was starting to feel - bad - about it. He sometimes didn't want his thoughts to be consumed by nothing but revenge - it felt like it was eating him up more and more every day, driving him insane with it's incompletion.

He was starting to think that he was going to have to do something rather than just wait - starting to think that fate wasn't going to help him out with this one by bringing the judge to him. But how could he get him to come to him? His mind was blank on this; he was too blinded by blood on this subject that he could focus on nothing else whenever he thought of it. All he could see was blood and beyond the blood a sort of light…a feeling that it would be over - and Sweeney Todd would be free to live his own life.

That was the strange thing - he didn't hanker after the moment anymore - after the actual killing, the blood everywhere, watching the judge convulsing in his chair as his life seeped quickly from him as he had caused Benjamin's to do from him. No - now what he longed for was for it just to be done. Over and done with for good.

He didn't fee like he was living his life for revenge anymore, he felt like he had to get his revenge to be able to live his life.

The familiar tingling sound greeted Mrs. Lovett as she pushed open the door to Sweeney's room. She set the tray down with a heavily exaggerated sigh when he didn't respond to her greeting, his back facing her as he predictably gazed out of the dirty window.

"Mr. T?" She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, resting her head there. He was still as a statue, in fact he could well have been one. She moved round in front of him and slipped her arms under his and round his broad chest, and although he wasn't resisting he was stiff in her arms. She looked up into his face to see his eyes still locked forwards, appearing to be gazing out of the window but she knew what he was seeing was not the dirty London rooftops.

"Sweeney?" She tried, and after getting no response again she stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his just as un-responsive lips. Wanting to shake him or slap him or something she tried to kiss him again, tried to move her soft lips against his, to coax a response out of him but when his lips remained just as still as the rest of him she pulled back with a little growl of frustration.

"Oh I hate it when you're like this!" She said sharply, wrenching herself suddenly away from him.

Sweeney jolted, whipping his head round to regard her as if he'd only just noticed her. Perhaps he had. "What?"

"You! You're always a million miles away lately - ya pay that bloody old judge more bloody thought than me!" She said crossly with her hands placed on her hips in her usual fashion.

"I know." Sweeney replied quietly, switching his gaze back to the window. Before Mrs. Lovett thought up an appropriate comeback to that he spoke again, his eyes still locked straight ahead. "I can't help it."

She was frowning as she replied, her eyes boring into the side of his face she was presented with. "'Course ya can 'elp what ya think 'bout!"

He shook his head firmly once, opening his mouth but closing it again before he spoke, changing his mind about what he was about to say to her. He changed it again and spoke, possible even quieter than before and she took a step towards him to lean into what he was saying.

"I can't help it, it's consuming me - this - hunger - for revenge. Every time I close my eyes I see his face - I can think of nothing else but his blood on my blade. And it's driving me crazy - I just need him gone - I need to kill him so I can…" He took a somewhat shaky breath. "Breathe…"

He took another breath before continuing, Mrs. Lovett noticed how his eyes were darting around a little as he spoke, as if searching for something out in the squalid landscape in front of him. "I thought there was nothing left for me in this world. Nothing here for me at all - only blood." Finally, he turned his head to look at her and was shocked to be greeted with tear blurred eyes. "But I was wrong…there is something here for me."

She took another step towards him so she was right up next to him and asked quietly, "me?"

He nodded and turned to face her, placing a hand on her stomach. "And this."

As she walked down the stairs, leaving Sweeney with a promise that he'd be down shortly to help her in the bake house, Mrs. Lovett felt a delighted little smile make its way onto her lips. _I was right_, she thought with a hand placed fondly on her well-rounded stomach. _I said we'd get through to him, didn't I my little one? We are. Poor Mr. T - all that rage and hate inside. Me and you together love, we'll teach him 'ow to love. _She rubbed her stomach with a happy little sigh_. 'Course, _she thought, _I don't think we're gonna get much further 'til he's done what he needs to do. Think I want that damned man dead as much as he does - _

Mrs. Lovett froze suddenly with her foot hovering over the last step as she suddenly had an idea so brilliantly _obvious _she didn't know how she'd never thought of it before.

* * *

_I'm sorry it was a little short loves - I shall do my very best to get another chap up tommorow. I really hope you all liked this one and Sweeney's thoughts are comprehendable and not all just jumbled up like some sort of crazy black vortex. The more popular this story becomes the more friggin paranoid I get about disapointing everyone! :S_

_I'm sure I meant to say something else but I've forgotton what it was. Ah well, happens a lot. _

_To the un-signed in reviewers:_

_Thea - Lol yeah I think it's gonna have too ;) Thanks hun, and thanks for the luck with the foaling! (if she ever gets round to it!!) ;)_

_Schnoodle - Hehe aw bless! Thank you glad you enjoyed it - I have to keep kicking myself to remind me that I /have/ a plot to stick to lol! _

_June - Ah well you'll just have to wait and see love! ;) ;) Thank you! XD_

_Cheyenne -_ _Thanks so much, I'm so glad to hear you think my hard work paid off, it makes it worth it to hear that! ;) I know fourty chapters already I can't believe it myself!!_

_lina - Aw yay glad ya liked it love! Lol he is a lil...sweeter...isn't he? Although that sounds very weird to say! ;) Thank you hun!_

_Sarah Brihene - Yay so glad you liked it so much hun! XD Omg do I ride horses - ha I don't do much else! ;) Yay that's so cool do you have a horsie?? Thanks love and thanks for the luck! XD_

_Leanan Sidhe - Omg it's you! LOL long time huh - I loved the PH series, oh I really must get to reading the third installment when I have a moment! I'm so happy to hear you've enjoyed this (and I can't believe you read it all in one afternoon lol) thank you so much for all your compliments hun! XD_

_Caoilainn - Yes I have thought on that point as well - about Sweeney detatching himself from Johanna but holding onto his hatred for the judge - I believe I've babbled about it a little in this chap - I've basicallt figured that Sweeney was created from the hatred with the purpose of revenge and therefore leaves Johanna behind with Benjamin Barker. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett are kinda a funny pair aren't they? Lol and poor Toby indeed - I think you're right about him! Lol. Anyway thanks for the wonderful review love, so glad you enjoyed it! XD_

_MK - He does a good job? Well, he hasn't been hit yet, so I suppose he must be handling her right huh? Lol. So glad you liked it love, thank you hun! _

_grapenut - LOL yeah I thought some of you may have thought that. Not quite yet hun! ;) Thanks for reviewing! _

_Jamie - Oh calm down love you shall just have to wait and see! ;) I'm so glad you loved the update sweetie, thank you! XD_


	41. Chapter 41

_I want my frikkin foal damnit!! :( :( Stupid mare. _

_Anyway as promised here's another chap, and I think it's a pretty long one... ;)_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett hurried down the stairs to the bake house with her mind buzzing. She was so lost in excited thought that she didn't realise when she had reached the bottom and almost walked straight into the door. Shaking herself she creaked it open, letting it slam shut behind her and leaning against it, her eyes wide and shining.

It was perfect.

_She_ would get the judge to Sweeney.

Not only would he finally kill the bastard so he could move on with his life and maybe she would finally get his whole attention, but in the process she would also undoubtedly gain a huge amount of favour in being the one to get him his sweet revenge.

Then he would be able to love her - then he would _have_ to love her.

It would be so easy - it was such a straight forward, simple idea - why on earth hadn't it occurred to her before? Sure it may not be possible to get him willingly into Sweeney's chair under the pretence of sitting down for a free shave - just into his room would do and Sweeney would sort out the rest -and she figured by this point, Sweeney wouldn't be too bothered how he killed him - he just wanted him dead - and so did she.

She would watch, she decided. She would watch that bastard's life vanishing under Sweeney's cold razor, watch the man who'd caused the man she loved so much pain die, watch the only thing that was standing between her and the happiness she'd always dreamed of disappear - and she would love every moment of it.

Well, best get to work instead of standing daydreaming - Sweeney would be down in a bit and he couldn't know of her brilliant plan - it would be all the better to surprise him with it - and besides - he'd probably have something against it anyway. Well, he certainly wouldn't when the judge's neck was under his blade - by _her _doing.

Letting her eyes drift round the bake house she took in what needed to be done. There was some meat to be grinded and then she'd have to go upstairs and make some more pastry and there was also two fresh bodies from last night. Sweeney had been lucky with the two gentlemen that decided to go on up for a shave after their pies. Mrs. Lovett was lucky too when she searched their pockets and found two nice full purses. Honestly she didn't know why Sweeney never bothered to take the money off his victims for himself - mind, they tended to share all their funds anyway.

Straightening as she stuffed the second purse down her ample cleavage, she looked down at the bodies then shrugged and grabbed the smaller man by the arms, dragging him across the room. Sweeney would have her head if he saw her doing that but - he wasn't here was he?

Panting she finally dropped his arms and picked up the axe, using it to mercilessly hack the limbs and head off the torso. Deciding to start with the easy part she hauled an arm onto the table and picked up the cleaver, proceeding to slice down the flesh, skilfully and quickly.

Her hands worked on their own as her mind drifted. It was still whirling excitedly with her fresh idea. She could just see it now - Sweeney's face as he saw the judge, brought to him by her - she slid her blade under the bone, feeling it separate form the flesh - the judge's face as he realised what was going to happen, his life leaking away as red poured from him, his body disappearing as Sweeney stomped on the pedal. The first bone was soon yanked out and tossed to the side and she dug her cleaver in once more. Sweeney would turn to her, splattered with blood - and he'd drop his razor and look into her eyes - 'Thank you,' he'd say and she'd rush to him and hold him tight to her as he whispered in her ear - "I love you Nel -"

_"Nellie!"_

She almost dropped her cleaver, whirling to face a cross-looking Sweeney. "Huh?"

"I _said _what in hell do you think you're doing!?"

"What do ya mean love?"

"Don't give me that - you know perfectly well what I mean - the body!"

She glanced down at the chopped up body on the floor next to the table. "Oh well I wanted to get started, either that or making pastry and I couldn't be bothered to climb all the way back up all them stairs again now I'm down 'ere."

"I don't care, I've told you time and time again, you're not to drag about bodies you stupid woman!"

"'E were only a skinny thing - I managed just fine thank ya!" She said, starting to get a little irritated, placing her blooded hands on her hips.

"But I told you not to do it and you will damn well do as I say, understand!?" He barked, stepping closer to her. She refused to back down - she was not in the mood to take any of his dominating shit!

"No I don't understand - what makes you think you can tell me what to do!?"

She swore she saw Sweeney's eye twitch and his fists clench as he snarled back, "because I'm your _husband!"_

She frowned. "That don't give ya the right to tell me what to do! I know what I'm capable of!"

"I don't care what you think you're capable of - I don't want you lugging bloody great corpses around!"

"Fine!" She hurled the cleaver across the bake house, shrieking back at him, "you bloody do it!" And stomping from the scene, slamming the door and angrily making her way up the stairs.

_Damn bitch. _Sweeney cursed her**. **_Can't she see I'm only trying to care!?_

Thoroughly annoyed that he'd ruined her good mood, Mrs. Lovett irritably grabbed a mixing bowl and all her pastry ingredients out of the cupboards in the kitchen. She knew it was probably Sweeney's way of acting concerned but she was damned sick of him ordering her around all the time.

She dumped a small bag of flour into a bowl with a 'poof', and got her dress covered in it as a result. Growling in annoyance she grabbed the eggs and began breaking them mercilessly into the bowl. She ended up with lots of bits of shell in the mix and got so frustrated that in a moment of anger she hurled the whole lot to the floor.

She stood breathing hard, staring at the wonderful mess she'd now made for herself to clear up.

"Mum!?"

It was Toby, looking wide eyed and concerned in the doorway. "Wha's 'appened?"

She looked up at him, eyes equally wide and cleared he throat. "Damn well dropped the whole bleeding lot didn't I? 'Elp me clean up love."

Luckily, by the time the mess was cleaned up Mrs. Lovett had managed to calm down, telling herself to take no notice of him, and that it was a good thing that he was so concerned about her that he got angry.

As she broke fresh eggs into the bowl, she thought on her plan some more and with a thrill that couldn't wait she decided that now was as good a time as any to put it into action.

"Toby?"

"Yes mum?"

"I need ya to run an errand for me love."

"Sure - what is it?"

"Ya know Judge Turpin?"

He nodded. "Sure I do."

"D'ya know where 'e lives?"

Another nod. "I know the place - big posh 'ouse, just a few streets from 'ere."

"That's right love. I need ya to go give him something." She said, walking through to the living room with Toby in tow and rummaging through the old desk in the corner.

"Give 'im what?"

"'Old on." Pulling out a piece of paper and a quill she dipped it in the inkwell and quickly scrawled out a few lines onto the paper. She folded it over twice, handing it to Toby. "Give this to Judge Turpin and to him only. Can ya do that for me?"

"'Course mum. What does it say?"

"That's none of yer business, nothing for you to worry about. Now hurry along and come straight back after okay?"

"Okay." He turned and left quickly, note clutched firmly in hand.

As she heard the door shut after Toby a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Mr. T! Didn't 'ear ya come up!"

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Nothing! Just gave Toby some pennies to go fetch some eggs." She felt very shifty and, worried this would show, quickly tried to divert his attention. "About earlier…I'm sorry love, guess I was a little sharp."

Sweeney shrugged, mumbling, "forget it." He walked past her, making his way to the kitchen.

"Ya want something to drink love? I'll make some tea if ya want."

He nodded and she bustled past him, setting the kettle to boil in the kitchen and getting two cups out. She chattered brightly as she made the tea and sat with him while they drank it.

It wasn't long before Toby returned - luckily Sweeney had gone back down to the bake house before he could see that the boy had come back very egg-less.

"Did ya find him?" She asked as the door closed with a ring.

"Yeah, I gave him the letter mum."

"There's a good boy." She said, ruffling his hair fondly.

Now there was nothing for Mrs. Lovett to do but wait. Well, of course there was actually plenty to do - a shop to run and all but that was beside the point. Actually it was just as well she was to be kept busy as she had the difficult task of keeping her mind off her excitement about tonight when her plan would no doubt be followed through beautifully.

Sure enough, when the shop had closed that night and Toby had wiped the tables and gone to bed, Sweeney still upstairs in his own shop, there was a tapping on the door. Jumping up from the booth she'd been sat in impatiently waiting, Mrs. Lovett crossed the room swiftly, feeling her stomach lurch with a thrill.

"Judge Turpin!" She said, exaggeratedly but not loudly as she opened the door - she didn't want to alert Sweeney of his presence yet. "Thank ya ever so much for coming sir, do come in."

The tall well-dressed man stepped inside the shop, looking somewhat suspiciously around him as she closed the door after him.

"Can I get ya anything sir - drink? Pie?"

"No thank you." He said, his voice clipped. "What is this urgently important information you have regarding the beadle that you had to wait until your shop was closed to tell me?" He said, with a sneer that said he thought she was talking nonsense but was curious none-the less (or why would he be here?)

"Oh it's not for me to say sir - I believe Mr. Todd is the one to tell ya that. 'E's upstairs, I can show ya the way." She moved to open the door again but the judge stepped in front of it.

"And how do I know that you are not wasting my time, madam?" He asked, his voice cold.

"By coming with me sir, and you can 'ear something I know you'll find very important."

"Which is?"

"Like I said, it's for Mr. Todd to tell ya."

"Then why does he not have the grace to come down to tell me this?"

She was starting to panic a little - she hadn't envisioned this blip in her plan - what if she couldn't get him upstairs? "Oh well - 'e's been very busy today. Now if you'd follow me."

He was still blocking the door. "Either you tell me why you've dragged me over here at this late hour right now or stop wasting my time." He demanded. Mrs. Lovett swallowed.

"I can't - ya need to come upstairs sir!" She said, her voice getting slightly shrill.

"I don't think so - what is this - you've called me over here on some wild goose chase while…that sailor boy! You're conspiring with him - he's at my house right now is he, trying to steal my Johanna away while you distract me!? Well I think he'll find that easier said than done! And I think he'll find out how much he likes the inside of a jail cell when I get my hands on him!" With that he turned to leave but it was Mrs. Lovett blocking the door now, darting in front of him.

"No sir! 'Ow could ya think such things! Us - conspire with the sailor boy? The filthy scoundrel should know better than to fancy after young girls!"

"Then explain immediately what it is that caused you to call me here!"

"I told ya sir! Ya need to hear it form Mr. Todd!"

He frowned. "I don't know what you're up to but you and that barber upstairs are nothing but trouble I'm sure of it." He made to push her aside and leave again but stopped short, turning to face her again. "And another thing, I know very well what's going on here," He said, letting his gaze drop pointedly to her huge stomach. "Married on the quiet a while ago - I think not Mrs. _Lovett. _I ought to have you thrown in jail - or bedlam - for this disgustingly appalling carry on - and that barber along with you."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes were wide saucers, her mouth opened in a gasp. "'Ow dare ya accuse me of such…things! Mr. Todd and I are married good and proper - an' I can't believe y'ave the nerve to accuse us of lying 'bout it!"

"I would shut your mouth Mrs. Lovett - your tongue runs far too free for a woman and you forget that I have the authority to make you and that barber of yours spend the rest of your miserable lives rotting in a jail cell."

"Oh and under what pretences would ya do that then?" She demanded, hands on hips.

"I think you'll find fornication is a sin my dear lady and I think I would be very much supported in punishing you and Mr. Todd accordingly."

The nerve! The nerve of him of all people to accuse _her_ of fornication! She almost blurted this out but decided to hang onto that advantage she held for now. "And I think you'll find trouble proving such fornication - especially seeing as we 'ave the marriage certificate on our side!" She was shouting now, her face flushed with furious anger.

He gave chilling little chuckle. "Marriage certificates are easily forged, and forgeries just as easily identified."

"I'm sure they are which is why you'll 'ave trouble proving any 'fornication' on our part!"

"Oh I think _that _-" he pointed at her stomach. "Is proof enough."

"We're married!" She shrieked, trembling with rage. "Which is more than I can say for you!" She knew she should shut up but controlling her tongue once it got going never was one of Mrs. Lovett's strong points. "I'm not surprised ya ain't got a wife - who'd want you, ya sadistic old git - and keeping that poor little girl locked up in yer house all these years - you're sick!"

The judge was boiling mad and he advanced towards Mrs. Lovett as he spoke, forcing her backwards across the room. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner you pathetic little woman! You will pay for your words I assure you - how dare you call me such things when you are nothing more than a common harlot! - "

The door swung open with a force making it bang against the wall. "What's going on!?" A gruff voice demanded from the doorway, both occupants of the room spinning to regard a wide eyed Sweeney.

Sweeney took in the scene before him. The judge. It was the judge. He was towering over Mrs. Lovett who appeared to be backed against the counter; both of them looked raging mad.

"And as for you Mr. Todd - you're just as bad as her - scum like you two are what makes London the filthy pit it is!" He spat out his words, then striding from the room, pushing past Sweeney who was in a state of near shock on the situation so fast that he was gone before either of them could act.

Both of them stood in silence for a few moments before Sweeney finally remembered how to speak and whirled on her. "What happened!? Why was he here - what happened!?" He demanded, dark eyes wild.

"I - he - I tried to get him up to ya - really I did, but he wouldn't!" She managed, her heart still beating fast.

"What was he doing here?" When she didn't answer him he strode up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, giving her a little shake. "Why!?"

"I were trying to get him to ya!" She blurted out before she could think of something else.

His eyes widened. "You what!?"

"I'm sorry -" Tears were welling in her eyes. "I were only trying to help - I thought - "

"You thought what!?" He looked positively livid. "You should have stayed out of it - now look what a fucking mess you've made!"

"I'm sorry!" He spun from her, striding towards the door. "Mr. T - I'm sorry!" She tried desperately. He strode through it and slammed it after him and she listened to his pounding footsteps on the stairs as tears tracked down her cheeks. She whispered desperately into the empty shop, "I'm sorry…I only wanted to help ya…"

* * *

_Oh dear!_

_I hope I wrote_ _the judge okay in here...please tell me if you think he was OOC or anything kay?_

_Eeek I'm excited about this, I so know where I'm going... ;) ;)_

_Now to reply to those of you who reviewed un-signed in:_

_smartgirl10 -Aww thanks so much sweetie - I love you too! XD The pregnancy...well I dunno it just came to me, it was kinda logical really - sex pregnant! ;) Thank you hun so glad you like it so much! XD_

_Sarah Brihene - Aww that's cute! No, foal is still in mama's tummy :( so glad you liked the chap love - you cried? Really? Aww! Thanks so much sweetie! XD_

_Candice - Oh I'm so glad you think so love. I quite agree with you there - really, who did like Lucy? Lol. Lmao luckily as you have read, Mrs. Lovett /didn't/ shove the judge in a oven or get him with her rolling pin (although I guess she may yet lmao). Yup I think my poor lil mare just wants the damn thing out lol. Thanks for reviewing darling! XD_

_Odette - Shake things up indeed lol! Thanks for reviewing hun, glad you liked the chap! _

_line - Thanks love glad you enjoyed it and didn't think it was too short! XD_

_MK - Yay highfive hehe. The silly man is getting there slowly but surely isn't he? ;) Thanks love!_

_Schnoodle - Thank you hun I'm glad you enjoyed the chap and Sweeney's thoughts, I do have fun writing them :)_

_Caoilainn - Glad you liked that line - I kidna like that idea too. So happy you liked the chap - and I'm pretty sure she /didn't/ do what you were thinking? Lol. Thanks so much sweetie for your lovely review! XD _

_Jamie - (first again lmao) Lol sorry for my bad timing! Aw yay you have horsies too! Mare's good but still very pregnant lol. Thanks for reviewing hun! XD_


	42. Chapter 42

_Heya everybody! Okay there is something you all /must/ do - CopiPan AKA Lobsters Forever has made an absolutely /wonderful/ and I mean amazingly fantastic trailer for this story that I am totally in love with and have already watched like fifty times - you must all go watch it on youtube now! Seeing as this site won't let you post links: http: / uk. youtube. com / watch ? vhDyOqni7-IY - just copy and past that and take out all the spaces kay? Go watch it! Now! _

* * *

Sweeney slammed the door to his room with such a force that it rattled in its hinges for a few seconds, that stupid little bell ringing away shrilly.

Stupid, stupid woman…stupid woman!

He was so…_mad _that he couldn't even process a more intelligible thought than that for several minutes.

What had she done? Clearly she'd got the judge raging mad at her - and him - and now he would never be able lure him into his fold! He'd heard some of the shouted words as he'd pounded down the stairs but they hadn't sunk in until now - "How dare you call me such things -", "- common harlot!" What had she said to him!? Why couldn't the stupid woman just learn to control her mouth!?

_Common harlot! _That bloody bastard - the insatiable lust for his hot red blood spurting from his ugly neck rose to such an intensity that Sweeney found himself literally shaking.

Predictable footsteps sounded on the stairs and his door opened again.

"Mr. T! Please listen to me!" Mrs. Lovett's tear-stained face peered desperately at him from the doorway.

"Leave. Me." He ground out.

She stepped inside, closing the door. "I was trying to help - to get him to ya so you could kill him - I didn't mean for that to happen - to get him mad like that - the bastard, he -"

"I don't care for your stupid explanation Nellie, you should know better than to interfere, and know when to keep that bloody mouth of yours shut!"

"But - he was threatening me - and you - saying we were lying 'bout being married- saying he was gonna 'ave us thrown in jail!"

"You _what!?"_

"He was! I weren't very well gonna sit back and take it were I!?"

"Well if you didn't get involved in the first place - get some _stupid_ little idea in your head - then there would never have been a problem!" he barked at her, causing her lower lip to tremble and more tears to spill down her cheeks.

"But I wanted to help…" She whispered.

"You've ruined everything - just leave!"

"We need to talk!"

"Go away!" he growled loudly at her. "Go - I'm warning you!" She could see he was trembling with rage.

"No - I ain't afraid of ya Mr. T -"

"Well you should be!" He yelled, closing the gap between them so his face was right up close to hers. Sure enough she backed up quickly, her back thudding against the door. He hissed at her, dangerously low, "leave!"

Her wide eyes locked to his she felt behind her and grabbed the door handle, and pulled it open, spinning quickly and darting through it, letting it slam behind her as she fled down the stairs.

Sweeney turned from the door, breathing hard. Well at least the woman still had _some _sense.

He thought about what she'd said…the judge, threatening _them _for what they'd been doing - after what _he _himself had done…

His head spun as he saw red. Lots of red. Deep flowing hot red. From the judge's neck.

He could have had him so easily, he realised, and this thought made him even madder. He was right there, in the shop below, right within his grasp. All he had to do was block his way when he went to push past him, shove him back, closing the door behind him and then…he was his.

Why the bloody hell had he just let him walk away!? He'd been in such shock about him being there, completely dazed about what was going on that his mind had totally frozen -and he'd just let him walk away…again…

The stupid woman, it was all her fault…she'd completely messed everything up - and…he thought to the scene when he'd barged in - Turpin had her pinned against the counter, standing over her, shouting at her…anything could have happened - was the woman completely daft!?

He said he was going to have them thrown in jail…Sweeney's stomach suddenly lurched as he properly contemplated the meaning of this. He _could_ have them throw in jail, should he want to - and most likely Mrs. Lovett into bedlam. He'd done it before, easily and casually as he got up every morning - had an a innocent thrown in jail. Of course, Mrs. Lovett and he were pretty far from innocent, for a number of reasons but that was beside the point.

The point was he could do it easily - and after Mrs. Lovett had managed to get him furious like that - well, there was no saying he wouldn't.

The man was beyond dangerous. In fact, Sweeney was pretty sure that there was only one man in London who was more dangerous than him, and that man was currently pacing his barber's shop.

Sweeney brought his open razor up to his eyes, running his finger along the shining blade as he stared, mesmerised at it, fantasising about the beautiful rubies that would coat it. The judge's rubies.

Everyone deserved to die in his opinion, but the judge…the judge didn't deserve to live anymore. He didn't deserve to breath, to talk, to move, to exist - his existence should not be allowed-

Sweeney would not allow it, not for one moment longer.

His eyes flicking up from his razor, they stared straight ahead, unfocused and shining dangerously. A twisted little smile found it's way onto his lips and his gaze flicked back to his razor - "no more waiting." He told it firmly, then turned and with strides more determined than any he'd ever made, he went.

Mrs. Lovett sat in one of the booths, crying softly with her head in her hands. Toby had come in briefly when she'd re-entered the shop, wanting to know what was wrong and what all the shouting had been about. She'd told him it was nothing - "Me and Mr. T just 'ad a bit of a fight is all. Don't you worry about it."

She'd shoed him off to bed, despite his protests, assuring him that she would be fine and pasting on a small teary smile until he'd left and she allowed the tears to fall again.

Not long after, she heard footsteps on the stairs outside and jumped to her feet, wrenching the door open to see Sweeney hurrying down them and past her, out into the street.

"Mr. T! Where ya going!?" She half-gasped, her voice cracking.

"Out." Came the dark reply, and he didn't look back again as she called desperately after him.

She turned and went back inside, half falling into a booth where she sat now in despair.

Probably just gone for a walk to calm his head. She felt a flicker of worry at the thought of him wondering the streets alone this late at night - what with all that went on in London - what if something happened.

She bit back a sort of laugh when she realised this was a silly thought - there probably wasn't anything in the dark London nights that was more dangerous than Sweeney Todd.

_Oh shit. _She suddenly thought, the smile being wiped instantly off her face. _What if he's gone after the judge!?_

_Surely not…'e woulda said…_she told herself. _'E wouldn't do that…'e's not that daft…he wants his revenge but 'e don' wanna get caught and hung for it! No - 'e must 'ave just gone out to clear his head…_

Pacing, almost at a run, his feet moving as if by themselves, eyes fixed straight ahead, un-realistically focused, Sweeney moved through the streets of London.

He knew where he was going, and when he got there he didn't care how but he would get inside and kill the judge - that was all there was to it. He held tight to his razor, open and ready in his hand, almost feeling that it wanted this as much as he did.

Turning another corner he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He must have been walking faster than he realised - he had caught up with the judge before he'd even got home. Collecting himself he continued, making sure to now keep to the shadows, following the figure ahead silently and un-noticed.

The judge didn't take the next turning towards his house, but carried straight on and with an intrigued frown, Sweeney continued to follow.

He followed for a couple more streets until he saw what he was headed for - the dimly lit up bar that loomed up ahead. He let his eyes dart round the street, irritably taking in the people that still buzzed everywhere, the night being still young as it was.

Diverting his attention back to the judge he saw him enter the busy looking bar and growled in frustration. Well. He could wait. He'd waited over fifteen years, a few more hours wouldn't kill him.

It was a long time before Mrs. Lovett pulled herself up form the booth; she guessed a few hours must have passed - although she'd been so lost in thought it didn't really seem like it.

Her head pounded form a mixture of all the crying, shouting and stress and her whole body felt completely shattered. Of course being heavily pregnant didn't help this matter.

Deciding she would only give herself more of a headache if she stayed up waiting and worrying about Sweeney - it's not like it would bring him back any sooner anyway, and he would be back in his own time, she told herself firmly- she set off towards her bedroom. She was glad to see Toby was fast asleep - although no doubt the gin bottle he had clutched to him had helped with that.

Sighing, she plucked it off him, setting it on the side and placing a kiss on his forehead before continuing to her bedroom. She got changed slowly, feeling drained of energy.

The street was near empty now - Sweeney watched form the small alcove he was pressed into. Many had filtered out of the bar by now, disappearing off into the dreary London night. He watched as two men staggered away and round the corner, their loud drunken song lingering a little while after they were out of sight.

He focused his gaze on the bar door again. It must close soon, and then he would be out. Then he would be his.

Deep into the night, Toby awoke suddenly with a terrible start, scrambling out of his bed to the sound of a piercing cry from the bedroom.

He was bursting through the door as Mrs. Lovett collapsed to the floor on her knees, clutching at her stomach.

"Mum!"

"Toby! Oh God Toby the baby's coming now and - " She was cut of as another wave of agonising pain gripped her and she cried out loudly.

"What do I do!?" Toby cried, sounding extremely panicked.

Mrs. Lovett clutched at the bed, trying to pull herself to her feet and Toby rushed to her side, helping her up and onto the bed. "Just - " She cried out again in pain. "God this 'urts so much! Mr. T! Where is he!?"

"I dunno - upstairs?"

"No, " She said, shaking her head, "He went out, he ain't back yet -"

"What shall I do!?"

Another cry made Toby wince, looking worriedly into her pain-crossed features, trying not to show his panic on his face for her sake.

"Mum I'll get the doctor - or the midwife - "

"No - just get Sweeney - get Mr. T," she gasped out, panic rising in her own features as another wave of excruciating pain gripped her.

"But I dunno where he's gone - ya need the midwife!"

"No Toby, find him, please I need _him_, I need him here," she panted desperately.

"Alright - okay I'll find him - I'll be back soon as I can!"

The panicked boy took off from the room, out of the shop and into the dark night.

Somewhere out in that dark night, two dark eyes were still intensely fixed on the dingy looking bar across the street. The door creaked open, letting a small amount of yellow light escape briefly into the street. Sweeney felt his heart jump as it did every time the door opened - but an elderly looking man with a scruffy grey beard tripped over the threshold, out onto the street.

He took a deep breath, feeling his heart-rate start to slow again and the adrenalin disappearing from his veins as he relaxed his grip on his razor again.

Mrs. Lovett tried to force herself to take deep breaths, to be calm as she recovered from another wave of pain.

"Oh God Sweeney where are ya??" She cried out desperately, tears of pain, fear and desperation trailing down her cheeks. "I can't do this alone, ya can't make me do this alone - !" Her whole body was gripped with another wave of excruciating pain and she screamed, her knuckles turning white with their deathly grip on the bed sheets.

She panted, gasping for air between sobs and she tried to force herself not to let the panic that was fast setting in get a hold of her.

What if something was wrong? She couldn't do this alone…she cried out in absolute agony once again. This was wrong, it had to be - she knew it was supposed to be painful but this…each wave of pain was making her near black out in it's intensity. Something had to be wrong.

_I'm dying, what if I'm dying!? _The panic was getting a grip on her despite her attempts to keep it at bay, she was breathing fast, almost hyperventilating, terrified for herself and her child.

"Sweeney!" She cried out desperately. "Sweeney I need you, I'm scared, help me, I need you…"

The sweat was pouring from her, coating her body in a layer of it, drenching the bed sheets she thrashed upon. She couldn't breath - she took deep gasps, trying to get enough air into her lungs with each one.

_Oh God, oh please don't let me die here, please I can't die like this, my baby, please let my baby be alright…_she thought frantically, knowing that she'd never been as terrified of anything in her whole life.

Three streets away Sweeney's heart was in his mouth as a tall cloaked figure emerged from the dark bar. He noticed how he didn't stumble, nor sing merrily, nor lean forwards to empty his guts into the gutter. Good, he wasn't intoxicated - Sweeney wanted him in as clear as state of mind as possible for this. He wanted every sense and thought to be as sharp as it could be.

He recoiled back into the shadows again as several other figures emerged from the building too. These ones did stumble about and sing, the door closing behind them, now shut for the night.

He expected the judge to get a cab home but was delighted when he clearly had decided to walk, starting off in the direction of his house. This would be easier than he thought; his hand clenched tight around the hot metal he held, feeling it burn in anticipation.

Mrs. Lovett felt it coming, felt another contraction build again and shook her head desperately, tears of despair soaking her face, mixing with the sweat that poured down it. _No, no no…_she thought with dread and then screamed again, wishing in that split second for anything to make it stop.

_My baby, my love please be alright, I'm dying here, I must be, just please let my baby live… _She could see only his face as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, feel only his arms around her, longing for them to be there for real.

_I hate you, _she thought furiously, _I hate you for making me do this alone, I hate you Sweeney, you fucking bastard where are you!?_

Skulking along in the shadows of the walls, shrinking into each dip and alleyway as he passed it, silent as a shadow, Sweeney followed the judge. He was waiting, waiting for the moment, the right place, the perfect moment to strike - and he had waited over fifteen years, he was perfected in the skill.

The man who was stumbling along the street a way behind the judge finally fell to his face on the floor, where he lay out cold. The judge was alone on the street now, save for Sweeney's dark form. He turned a corner to another empty street - there were not many who dared to be out this late in the quiet dark streets of London - none it seemed, save for the two who were there now.

He slunk round the corner, the blood pounding in his ears almost deafening him, yet strangely, apart from that he was amazingly calm - he did not run and pounce on his prey with un-restrainable rage but took steady, silent steps up behind him, eyes darting quickly to an approaching alleyway on the left, hand flipping the razor quickly open by his side, his senses blocking everything else around him out except for his victim who was just in front of him - almost in reach -

Rough hands grabbed the surprised judge by the back of his coat, flinging him with a strength he didn't know he possessed into the alleyway where he landed with a shout of pain and surprise on his back, blinking up at his attacker.

Sweeney stood still over him, those dark, dark eyes unrecognisable in their madness. Everything whirled and then suddenly was still, focusing on this moment, the moment he had dreamed of for as long as he could remember.

"You!" The judge spat up at him, scrambling to get to his feet but only half managing to before he was backed against a wall.

"Yes, me." He was amazingly calm. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know! You and that whore of yours are going to be very sorry you ever crossed paths with me Mr. Todd!"

He nearly lost it at those words but managed to compose himself again, leaning down over the slightly worried looking man.

"You don't remember me?" He said, very quietly. "But then, I suppose the face of a barber is not one commonly remembered - the face of a prisoner -" He leaned his face very close to the judge's as he saw his eyes go wide as realisation suddenly hit him - how long he'd waited to see that look with fear dancing in it.

"Benjamin Barker…" He whispered softly.

_Yes, _Sweeney thought, _those are fitting last words, for they are the reason for your death _- "Yes - _Benjamin Barker!" _He yelled suddenly, brining his razor back -

White knuckles twisted sweat-soaked bed sheets as her mouth opened in another cry -

He lashed out, and blood sprayed furiously from the freshly made hole in his nape -

A scream, face contorted in pain so unbearable she knew it must be the end -

Twisted features, eyes so wild with vivid red shining in them -

A gasp of air she nearly choked on, head flung back feverishly on the pillows -

A strangled gasp, a gurgling murmur of pain to the pleasure of his killer, all he could manage as black and red clouded his vision -

A cry for him, a desperate plea for him to be by her side, he was all she could think of as the pain took her near out of the bed she lay upon, into a land of panic and fear -

He didn't notice as the hot liquid covered his face and clothes in scarlet, he could see nothing but the deadly silver beauty as it plunged again and again into delicate flesh -

She could feel it coming; somehow she made herself push with a tear-drowned scream, all the while saying his name over and over desperately in her head -

Maddened with blood, crazy with fury and thrill he stabbed again -

_Sweeney! - _

The judge's body was convulsing, his eyes begging for mercy, for an end to his torture but he stabbed again, wanting him to suffer as _he_ had -

Another push, another scream - she cried his name out loud, screaming for him and cursing him to hell at the same time -

Watching his victim's eyes glaze over, his movements stilling, he swung back his blade one final time -

She knew this was it, she knew she had to push once more, even if it killed her -

He brought his blade down in one movement so perfect and sure, slicing a beautiful line right across his neck, somehow still more blood managing to spurt furiously from the open wound -

A scream, so long and loud, thinking it was her last breath - and then another scream to echo it, a higher, softer one -

The body slumped to the floor and Sweeney was finally still, breathing hard as he stared at his work -

She gasped, choking in air thirstily and desperately, tears blinding her vision as she struggled to raise herself up -

His blade fell from his hand, clanging loudly in the suddenly silent alley -

She stared in wonder at the tiny blood-covered child that lay screaming on the sheets.

It was over…she'd done it. She shifted with energy she hardly possessed, picking up her child and clutching it to her with relief so great she cried even harder than before, falling back onto the pillows with it held to her chest. Both mother and child's crying quietened and died down, and she felt her eyes finally slide shut, as she held her child so close to her exhausted body. _Sweeney…_was her last desperate thought as she drifted into inescapable sleep. _I did it…you have a son…_

* * *

_Omg phew! You have no idea how long I've been planning this chap! And I so badly hope you all liked it because I have poured tears and everything I've got into this chap and I am absolutely emotionally exausted after writing that. Oh God I hope I didn't go over-kill on the drama...:S _

_Replies to un-signed in reviewers:_

_Schnoodle - Oh I've always had an idea of where this is going, but sometimes it's only rough ;). Thanks so much love, glad you liked how I wrote the judge! XD_

_Thea - I'll drink to that /dink/ lol ;). I know poor Mrs. Lovett bless her, and thanks hun so do I! ;)_

_schizo - Aw glad to hear that love! XD Thanks for the review!_

_Jamie - Omg you did, lucky you I would so /love/ to see it on stage! So glad you loved the chap - and no - baba still in there :( lol thanks love! _

_MK - Yeah! Lol. yah small step back lol glad ya liked the chap love, thank you! XD_

_Caoilainn - I did? That's good hehe. Glad you liked it hun and you think I did a good job with the judge - lol yup your description is so spot on! ;) Thank you love!_

_Cheyenne - Thanks for reviewing again! ;) Yup he's not turning into a big softy after all huh? Lol glad ya liked it!_

_Vannett - Aww I do? XD Yay so glad you like it! And sadly no, you weren't quite lol. Well here y'are no more waiting for you hun! ;) Thank you!_

_Candice - Lol well you can calm down now see? Hehe. And yah I sympathise with Lucy too, much as I hate the damn bitch, couldn't have been all that nice, I imagine...lol. Hmmm I'd say the oven would be the easier option! Lmao. Oh that made me laugh - Mrs. Lovett having a foal would be rather tricky I imagine! Haha thanks for the review love!_


	43. Chapter 43

_Bloody hell to say I was overwhelmed by the response I got from the last chapter wouldn't even begin to describe it...seriously I'm just...O.O... I've just checked my stats...fucking hell 67 reviews for it - just that one chapter!! I don't know how to thank you all, you all left such wonderfully positive reviews on it and it feels so brilliant to know that all the effort, work and tears I poured into that chapter paid off. As I said I was a little worried I'd overdone it but you all seemed to love it so...YAY!! Stuff make my day you make my bloody LIFE you do!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! XD XD_

* * *

The small boy felt like his lungs were going to explode as he pounded down the dark deserted London streets. He was tired, so tired…it was almost dawn by now and he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment but he couldn't - he had to force himself to keep going, he _had_ to -

He turned the corner and the shop loomed up ahead and with a burst of energy that came from nothing he sprinted the last of the way home.

Bursting through the shop door he tore straight through the little building and into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, stopping dead in the doorway, gasping for breath, clinging to the doorframe to keep himself standing.

His eyes were wide - "Mum!" He crossed the room to her side, panic setting in - "Mum!" She was still breathing, he noticed with the biggest sense of relief he'd ever felt in his life, her chest rising and falling steadily and it was only then that his brain registered the tiny bundle she held in her arms with the covered half-pulled over it.

She'd done it. He was too late - she'd given birth by herself - all alone…

The baby! Was it alright - !? He peered closer just in time to see it move, ever so slightly. He let his eyes glide over the whole scene…what a mess she was in - and there was blood everywhere - was that normal!?

"Mum?" He tried again, lifting a hand to gently shake her shoulder, peering intently into her face, still flushed and curls still dampened from sweat stuck to her forehead. "Mum?" Why wasn't she waking??

He called her again, his voice getting slightly higher as he started to panic again - "Mum!" He finally almost yelled, shaking her shoulder hard - and to his utter relief she stirred, her head moving on the pillow, eyebrows furrowing as a soft moan escaped her.

"Mum! Are y'alright!?"

She blinked her eyes open, peering at the worried looking boy in confusion. "Toby?"

"Are you okay mum? Are ya alright??" He said frantically.

"Wha - ? Yeah, yeah I'm okay love…I think…oow…" She moaned a little in pain, her brow furrowed again, her eyes darting round. "Mr. T…?"

Toby shook his head. "I couldn't find him mum, I looked everywhere for him I swear, I'm sorry - I shoulda come back sooner!"

"Oh God where is he…" She breathed.

"Mum - I - are ya…" He wasn't really sure what he was trying to ask, as he stared at the thing in her arms.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her tiny child, gently brining a hand up to brush light fingers over it's little face. "My baby…" She whispered. She felt tears leaking down her cheeks again and she choked back a sob.

Poor Toby didn't know what to do. "What's wrong!? Mum ya ok??"

She nodded, smiling through hot tears. "Look Toby…isn't he beautiful…" She whispered in wonder, transfixed by the tiny little body she held close to her.

"It's a boy?"

She nodded again and then suddenly realised something - "Oh, Toby," She said, flicking her blurry gaze back up to him. "I need ya to go fetch a knife form the kitchen, a sharp one."

Toby looked alarmed. "What for!?"

Her eyes were dragged inescapably back to her child. "The cord needs to be cut."

"Oh…" He didn't know what that actually meant but decided he probably didn't want to…so instead he nodded once and turned to obey, rushing to the kitchen and back fast as he could, handing her the knife.

A little while later Mrs. Lovett was awoken again by a high cry. She stirred, dragging her eyelids open with difficulty to gaze at her weeping baby. She looked over at Toby who was fast asleep in the chair next to her bed…bless his heart. Looking back down at her crying child she bit her lip, hushing him softly, stroking his head gently. "Shhh my baby, shhh little one…" He cried on, his tiny face scrunched up, little hands clenched tightly.

_Maybe 'e's hungry…? _She shifted, dragging herself up a little in the bed and staring down at him. She felt a sharp twinge of pain between her legs as she did so but she supposed after what had just come out of there, that was only to be expected. She glanced down at the crying child and hesitated.

_Oh God…_she suddenly thought. _What the 'ell am I doing with a baby!? I don't even know 'ow to feed it!_

Biting her lip she unbuttoned her nightgown, pulling it down so her breast was exposed. _Well…here goes nothing…_very tentatively, she tuned her baby round, positioning his tiny head at her breast. He was crying still, his little mouth open and carefully, she moved his head so his mouth was round her nipple and sure enough, he latched onto it.

Mrs. Lovett hissed in pain, biting her lip hard to stop herself crying out. _Bloody hell that hurts! _She thought frantically as the tiny child sucked on her teat.

When she'd buttoned up her nightgown again, her child drifting into sleep still held tightly to her chest, she glanced over at the dozing boy once more.

"Toby?" She said quietly

He stirred, immediately sitting bolt upright. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing love, nothing's wrong - why don't ya go to bed huh? Ya must be exhausted."

He shook his head firmly. "No, no I'll stay with you mum. At least 'til Mr. Todd gets back."

She smiled at him. "If you're sure." She felt her eyes drifting closed again as she mumbled, "dunno what I'd do without you love."

Toby cleared his throat. "Is - er…is he alright? The baby I mean."

She forced her eyes open again to see him peering curiously over at the bundle in her arms. "Yeah, he's fine love…d'ya wanna see him?" She said softly, turning the little child in her arms, pulling back the sheet from his face so Toby could see. The young boy got to his feet and stepped closer to the bed, peering wide-eyed down at the child in her arms.

"'E's….lovely." He said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say about the funny looking red thing she held.

She smiled, her eyes locked onto her baby's little face.

"Wha's 'e called?"

Still not looking up she replied, "I dunno, we 'ad't thought of a name yet." She was suddenly struck with an idea and flicked her eyes up to Toby.

"Love?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled and said softly, almost shyly, "why don't you name him?"

Toby's mouth opened. "Me!?"

She nodded.

"Ya…ya sure?" He felt absolute pride welling up inside him at this honour she was bestowing upon him.

"Perfectly sure. I want you to name 'im love."

Still in shock, Toby looked back down at the baby. "Well…I dunno…" He scratched the back of his head, staring for a while until suddenly an idea hit him. "Jimmy…"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him. "Jimmy?"

He nodded and then said very quietly, "it were the name of me brother…"

She gasped out loud. "Yer brother!? What brother? I never knew ya 'ad a brother!"

Toby shook his head. "I don't no more…" He took a breath. "Me brother…we were twins - grew up in the work house together." He swallowed and continued, speaking somewhat matter of factly, albeit very quietly. "Then when we were four Jimmy got caught in one of the machines, one with a huge blade what comes down. I watched 'im die. I'll never forget that scream."

He looked up from the child into Mrs. Lovett's eyes to see them brimming with tears that quickly started to spill down her cheeks. "Oh love! Why 'ave ya never said 'fore now…oh God Toby…come 'ere!" With one arm she pulled him tight to her, kissing the top of his head as her tears spilled onto it and Toby soon found his own tears dropping onto her chest.

They stayed that way for a while until a tiny little noise sounded from the baby as a little arm moved, ending up on Toby's hand that lay next to it.

Mrs. Lovett sniffed, smiling through tears. "Look love," she said softly. "I think Jimmy likes ya."

A little while later she lay staring down at little Jimmy - having finally managed to persuade Toby to go get some sleep - absolutely captivated by the tiny little person she had just brought into the world. She shifted position a little, sitting up a bit more and feeling another pang of pain between her legs as she did, and along with it a little worry bubbling up. She pushed it to the back of her mind, forcing herself to focus on her child. "You're my son…my baby…" She told the sleeping infant. "Mine and Mr. T's…_our child_…" She whispered the last words, as if she couldn't quite believe them herself.

Suddenly she heard the shop door slam and Mrs. Lovett jumped as relief filled her, snapping her attention to the door as she lay holding her son to her, her heart pounding.

After what seemed like forever a dark figure appeared in the doorway. She gasped as he stepped into the room and the dim moonlight from the window shone on him. He was covered in blood.

He was looking at her but she could tell his eyes were unfocused, his face emotionless, his whole being _so _calm…

And then he said it.

"I killed him."

Mrs. Lovett suddenly saw red.

She should have known. She should have bloody _known_ it would be _him_. The judge. That bloody, _fucking _judge - even in dying he had managed to ruin their life, somehow -

She spoke, very quietly, her voice low and hissing. "Get. Out."

Sweeney visibly jolted, incomprehensibility crossing his face. "_What?"_

"You haven't even _realised _- !"

"Realised what?"

"_Look _at me!"

He looked. He looked properly at his wife for the first time since he'd entered the room. And his heart stopped. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Is…that…?"

"It's your _son, _Sweeney!" She hissed at him. "Your child that I just gave birth to alone because of your fucking obsession with that _fucking judge_!" Her voice had risen as she spoke until she was practically shrieking the last bit. A cry suddenly sounded from her breast.

Sweeney could only stare, for once, utterly not knowing what to do.

Mrs. Lovett decided to help him with that. "Get out!" She spat at him.

He gawped at her as the baby cried louder.

Her voice rose, "get out! I _hate_ you - get _out!"_

Ignoring her command he stared, his eyes still wide and locked onto the crying babe she held close to her, as he stepped towards them.

"My son?" He said, his voice so quiet is was almost a whisper.

"Yes, Sweeney - your son!" She shrieked, and then her voice dropped suddenly. "Your son who you didn't even see come into the world…"

"Is…" he swallowed visibly, coming to a step just a couple of feet from the bed. "Are you both alright?"

When she didn't answer after a few seconds he tore his gaze away from the red-faced baby to see tears trailing down his wife's cheeks.

"I was so scared…" She whispered, suddenly choking back a shaking sob as the memory of the dreadful fear she'd felt bubbled up all too strongly. "I…I thought I was gonna die! I thought I'd die alone 'ere giving birth to our child!" Her voice was turning hysterical as she gasped between tears again.

"But - the boy…?

"I sent 'im to look for you!" She shrieked, wanting to hit him so much that she whished she didn't have their son pressed against her chest at moment.

Sweeney opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, the room filled only with the sounds of high pitched wails. "He's crying…" He finally said, looking almost scared of the screaming bundle that lay in her arms.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at him suddenly with tear filled eyes, as if she'd only just noticed this. She wiped at her cheeks and tried to hush him, bouncing him gently as she spoke soothingly to him. Sweeney watched, still completely wide eyed and not having been quite able to fully take in the situation yet.

He stepped close to the bed and very tentatively reached out a hand to the crying child. Mrs. Lovett pushed it roughly away, holding Jimmy close to her. "I told ya to get out!" She snapped sharply at him.

"He's my _son!"_

"He's _my _son! I just gave birth to 'im on my own - ya weren't even 'ere -! You've no idea what I've just 'ad to go through alone…I thought I were _dying, _'ere on me own…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And I'll never forgive ya for that…"

He stared at her in shock. "But…I _told _you where I was!" He ground out through his teeth.

"Yes, ya did!" She tore her eyes away form his as he saw more tears spilling down her cheeks as the child still cried in her arms. "Just leave me. I can't even look at ya right now."

Not knowing how on earth he should handle this situation, for the first time ever, Sweeney did what Mrs. Lovett told him and backed up, hastily turning and retreating from the room.

* * *

_So there ya go, lil Jimmy it is. I really don't know why he's called that - I've never particularly liked the name myself but one day it just came to me completely randomly and I knew that was what he was gonna be called, I just feel it fits...so what do you think?_

_Did you all watch the trailer?? I know some of you said you did and some of you said you couldn't get the link to work...if you haven't watched it yet go on youtube and search 'Sweeney Public Affairs' - it's the first one that comes up! ;) _

_And when the hell is my bloody foal coming!? It's overdue now...taking /forever/..._

_Anyway I hope everyone liked this chap, I'm sorry it took a while - I'm doing my best to get these out fast as I can but I'm pretty damn busy right now so sorry hunnies!_

_Well here's for those of you who were un-signed in:_

_odette - Lmao well that's certainly a good thing lol so glad ya liked it so much hun so glad ya liked the chappie, yeah poor Mrs. Lovett huh? :( Thankies!_

_Schnoodle - Yah and about time too huh? Thanks so much for the review love! XD_

_Amazing Amanda - Oh no she didn't die love lol. Ya everyone /should/ be able to be happy now right? ;) Thanks so much hun!_

_Thea - Woop indeed! ((joins happy dance)) LOL! Hopefully huh? Thanks for reviewing sweetie!_

_Jamie - Yup they have a boy. Somehow I just couldn't picture those two with a little girl...lmao a fun kid indeed haha. Aw thanks hun so glad you loved the chap!_

_wipriddle - Yay! I do too hehe...and I'm pretty sure Sweeney does as well LOL! So glad you do hun, thanks ever so much! XD_

_schizo - I know the poor woman huh? Aw yay thanks so much love, so glad you are! XD_

_Candice - YES lol! Sweenett has a son lmao that sounds so funny! XD yes I'm rather cross at Sweeney for that too :P lol thanks so much for reviewing hun - my horsie is /still/ foal-less...:( lol wish she'd hurry up! ;)_

_Cheyenne - Yes all the stupid judge's fault poor Mrs. Lovett had to go thorugh that alone...so glad you enjoyed it, thankies hun! And nope, no baba horsie yet!! ((is impatient...))_

_becca - Uh oh you must have pretty sore eyes LOL that's certainly a good thing that you didn't though hehe thanks so much love, so glad you enjoyed it and I could make your day! XD XD_

_grace - Oh no there's quite a bit more to come yet hun! Hehe here's more for ya for now! ;) Thanks love!_

_Baby Fratelli - Oh thankya hunni! So glad you liked that part - I was a lil worried it may be a bit hard to follow but obviously it was ok! ;) Ah my mare is doing good thanks but she wants her baba out I think (and so do I LOL) :)_

_lina - I know the poor woman going through apparantly the hardest thing a woman ever has to do alone! Thank you love I'm so happy you liked the chap! XD_

_ambrosiabb - Omg thank you so much hun!! I'm so happy ya liked it so much, that is so sweet of you to say - and you know I love every one of you too! ;)_

_Eleanor - Aw thanks so much for that lovely review love! I'm so happy to hear you've been reading and enjoying - and it means a lot that you think I capture the character's so well because I try so hard to do so and keep them that way as well as making this a believable story...so it's great to know I'm suceeding with that! XD Awww sweetie you make me blush!! Thank you hun! XD Yes CopiPan has quite the talent with vid making doesn't she? Oh and yay you like horsies too, do you have one? I shall tell her! ;)_

_MK - LOL oh sorry about that hunni lmao. That's a good thing though lol, so glad you enjoyed it so much love! And yes I imagine childbirth would be pretty horrid...:S Poor Mrs. Lovett huh? Thanks so much hun!_

_Vannett - Omg lol wow I'm so happy you liked it so much hun! XD Oh I hope your test went ok, good luck with the results! ;) Thanks so much for that review hunni! XD_

_Ysabella - Oh I'm glad you thought so hun, thanks ever so much sweetie! XD_

_grapenut - Yeah I'd imagine he'd be quite the cutie huh? Lol thanks so much love glad ya liked it!_

_CherryGumBall - It is? Aww thanks so much hun - I'm very happy to hear that! XD Thanks so much sweetie hope you like this chap too! XD_


	44. Chapter 44

_Heeey everybody, it's me - I'm still alive!_

_Okay so I am soooo so so sorry I haven't posted anything in well over a week, but I'm sure most of you guessed and a lot of you who PMd me wondering where the hell I was already know...last saturday my mare gave birth to a beautiful little colt foal! Everything went perfect and he is just a little miricle! Since then I've been spending practically every waking minute (when I'm not at damn collage) with the two of them, I didn't even go on the computor until like thursday (which was very weird, I was starting to get withdrawl symptoms lol) _

_Anyway now that I'm not quite so enthralled and mesmerised I can manage to pry myself away to write some more because I have missed writing this story like crazy! _

_Oh and I just wanted to say another thank you to you all...checking the stats the last two chapters got over seventy reviews each which is just mad...and it makes me feel even more guilty for kepeing you all waiting for this one so long so...I hope it doens't disappoint!_

* * *

Closing the door to his shop behind him, Sweeney leant back against it, his eyes staring and un-focused, mouth slightly open.

There was so much whirling in his head that it felt like it may explode. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to get a hold of himself.

_The judge is dead. _

_I have a son. _

Suddenly he was raging that those two thoughts occurred to him in that order.

She was right, he realised with a clear-headed intensity that hit him like a slap. Oh God she was so right…he had an obsession with the judge an his revenge, an obsession so intense and dangerous it had taken over his life and mind like a tidal wave over a tiny boat. And look what that obsession had caused.

She had given birth to his son alone because of the damn judge - she probably never would forgive him for this - she had every right not to…

He had done what he'd done because he'd finally had it with his mind being completely dominated with thoughts only for revenge, had it with _him _ruling his mind and his life and he wanted him gone, gone for good so he would never ever cross his mind again and he would have thought to spare for the rest of his life. But now he never would be truly gone, this would always be there - even if she did come to sort of forgive him - which he had no idea if she ever could - it would always be there, between them - and every year - on his son's _birthday…_

If Sweeney Todd thought he hated the man before that was nothing compared to the feeling that suddenly raged through him now…he wanted to kill something - he wanted to kill _him _but he already had. He wanted to kill him again and again, over and over in ways more painful than one could ever imagine.

He took a deep shaking breath. He could still hear faint cries from below. That was his child - his _son - _and he didn't even know if he would ever see him grown…they were all he had now, he suddenly realised. They were all that was left for him to live for now - without them, how _could_ he live?

_Oh my God_…he suddenly felt his heart lurch as the gravity of the situation fully came to him. _What have I done??_

He let himself slide down the door to slump against it on the floor, his dark eyes shining with pain. And for the first time, Sweeney Todd cried.

Mrs. Lovett watched as the last tear dropped onto Jimmy's tiny forehead. She didn't know how long she'd sat silently letting the tears fall as her son gave the wails she couldn't anymore. It had been a long time but Jimmy had finally quietened and she was beyond tears now. She didn't think she'd ever cried as much in her life as she had that night; her head pounded and her throat raged and all she felt now was numb.

Some people said that getting your heart broken by the one you loved was the worst feeling you could have. But it wasn't. He'd broken her heart too many times for her to count but somehow she always managed to stick it back together. Neither was hate the worst feeling you could have towards somebody because she knew all too well by now that you could hate and still love at the same time.

No, the worst feeling she had ever felt happened right after her husband walked out of that door because in that moment she felt some of her love for him walk out with him.

This was what had caused her tears to fall so steadily and surely as the silent pain tore her apart inside. Now she was all broken and she simply sat, staring down at her child numbly.

She had no perception of how time and it felt like it could be either a few minutes or a few days when she suddenly snapped her head round to the open door as she heard a shuffle. Sweeney was stood in the doorway, silent and still. She looked away quickly.

He spoke, very quietly. "I'm sorry."

She didn't answer him.

"Nellie?"

He walked slowly over to her, as her eyes remained fixed on the dozing infant in her arms, coming to a stop by the bed. He tentatively reached out a hand to her cheek but she snapped her head back sharply, jerking it round to glare at him through narrowed eyes. "Don't touch me!" She hissed sharply.

Sweeney let his hand fall to his side and Mrs. Lovett swore she saw an un-guarded flash of raw pain in his eyes before she looked away from his gaze again.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's too easy to say that isn't it?"

"Yes." There was an icy pause. "I did it for you, you know."

Suddenly she was looking at him again. "_What!?"_

"It wasn't for me anymore, I killed him for you - for _us_…" He said fiercely as he dropped to his knees beside the bed so he was level with his wife who was staring at him like he'd just burst into flames. "I wanted him gone - out of our lives for good…and now he never will be…"

There was a long silence before she spoke. "So…you're saying it was _my _fault you weren't here for the birth of your son!?" She said, her voice rising towards the end.

"No, I'm explaining - "

"There's no excuse ya could use that would make me forgive you." She said quietly, tracing a finger absently down Jimmy's sleeping face.

"I'm not trying to make an excuse - Damnit!" She could see his temper was rising as he spat out his words. "I could have come in here and said you had no right to be angry 'cause how could I have known you would chose the only night I leave to give birth - how could I have known that me going out to do the one thing I have wanted to for over fifteen years would coincide the birth of my child - how could you blame me!?"

She opened her mouth but he cut her quickly off. "But I haven't! I haven't made one excuse - I regret everything I've done tonight and if there was anyway to turn back time so I could be here instead of out after that fucking judge then I would."

Mrs. Lovett could do nothing but stare at him.

He sighed suddenly, looking away from her, his voice dropping. "You're right. I was obsessed beyond reason, A stupid - _stupid _obsession that I should never have allowed to get a hold of me as it did. I thought the only way to be rid of it was to kill him." He looked up at her again, speaking just above a whisper. "But that's caused more pain than his living ever did."

She stared at him for a couple more moments before saying coldly, "Well sure ya can bloody say that now he _is _dead! It's too late now ain't it? The damage is done."

He nodded solemnly. "Yes I know. Which is why I'm not here making excuses saying it wasn't my fault…I can't turn back time so I'm saying sorry…it's all I can do now."

She shook her head sadly, feeling tears she thought she had cried out already in her eyes. "It's not enough." She whispered, her eyes still staring unseeing down at Jimmy.

"I know I don't deserve it, far from it but please, I'm begging you…I need you to forgive me."

She dared a glance up at him. Was he…were those - _tears - _in his eyes!?

"Why?"

When he spoke again his voice was quieter and more tentative than she had ever heard it. "Because I need you Nellie…"

She suddenly felt the tears in her own eyes start to spill.

"You and him are all I've to live for now."

"Asking for forgiveness is rich coming from you." She spoke harshly though her tears.

"I know -" She heard his voice crack slightly. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

She shook her head. "I can't…"

"Please…please don't do this…" He choked out.

Again she shook her head, her sleeping child going blurry in her vision with her tears.

"He's my son!" He suddenly said. "You can't shut me out forever - you can't shut me out of his life!"

She sniffed loudly. "I don't know. All I know is I can't even think 'bout forgiving ya right now…if you had any idea of the pain - the _fear _ya caused me…" An accidental sob escaped her. "Just go."

He stared at her though red, hurt eyes. "Can I at least see him?" He said very quietly after a long pause.

She almost snapped 'no' at him but faltered. He had a right to see his own son, she supposed. Reluctantly, she turned the child slightly in her arms so he could see him and watched his lips part as he looked down at him.

After a while he flicked his gaze up to Mrs. Lovett who appeared to be studying his face intently. "He's perfect." He said softly. She nodded, looking back down at Jimmy.

"Yes, he is." She spoke just as softly, for a single split second almost forgetting about everything but her tiny child.

After another long pause Sweeney spoke again, dragging her straight back to reality. "I suppose we need to name him..." He said.

She set her jaw, looking down at the tiny infant. "'E's called Jimmy." She informed him, emotion-less.

There was a pause, before, "what!?"

"Toby named him." She told him.

"_What!?"_

She glared at him before speaking sharply. "What do you mean, what?"

"I mean - what!? _Why _- !? Toby - why did you let _Toby _name him!?" He said, so angry he could hardly get his words out.

"Because I did!" She snapped back.

"Don't I have a right to have a say in the name of my _own child!?_" He practically yelled at her.

"No! You lost that right by not being here for his bloody birth!"

"I did it for _you!"_

"I thought ya weren't making excuses!?"

"I'm not!"

"Ya are!"

"How could you let Toby name our child - my son!?"

"He was here when I needed him when you weren't - I just wish I 'and't set 'im out to look for you!" She spat. "'E's deserves to name 'im…you don't!"

Sweeney spluttered for a moment. "My son will not be called Jimmy!"

"Yes 'e bloody will!"

"No he won't!"

"Ya ain't got a say!" She was practically screaming now, her already sore throat burning and hoarse.

"He's _my _son!" He barked back.

"Did you give birth to 'im!? Did _you _just go through hours and hours of agonising labour all alone huh?"

"That has nothing to do with my right to have a say in his bloody name!"

"It has everything to do with it!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it bloody does, it -"

Sweeney suddenly cut her next words off with his mouth on hers. Mrs. Lovett was so shocked she nearly dropped Jimmy. In fact she was so shocked that for a good few moments her lips were still against his and then she suddenly felt them automatically start to kiss him back. She quickly pulled her head back from him, shaking it firmly, avoiding his eyes. "Don't…I can't…" She said, her voice suddenly a deathly quiet juxtaposition to the shouting before.

"You can…he's our son Nellie…" Sweeney replied just as quietly in his own deep slightly hoarse voice.

She was still shaking her head. "I can't, I can't forgive you for what ya put me through, not this time, ya went too far…you've hurt me too deep this time." She whispered the last part, shooting a glance up at him to see her pain mirrored in his own eyes.

Sweeney finally replied quietly when she looked back down at Jimmy again. "But you love me…"

She shook her head silently as she watched more tears spill onto her sleeping child.

"Please Nellie…" He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. "Please I need you, both of you, you can't do this to me!"

Again her dark head shook and it was a moment before she finally spoke. "There's only one thing ya could say to me that could make me wanna try to forgive you."

His brow furrowed. "What?"

Her eyes snapped to his with hurt strong in them. "Well if ya don't even know what it is that says it all don't it?"

"Tell me!"

"Just go. Please."

Sweeney wanted to scream at her, shake her - "Goddamnit woman!" He fumed, rising to his feet. "Don't do this to me - not now when I've only just realised how much you mean to me - how much I need you - both of you!"

She looked up at him. "Need?"

"Yes, I've been telling you - you're all I have to live for now!"

She shook her head sadly again. "Go."

With a growl of frustration Sweeney whirled and marched form the room once more, stomping straight up into his shop, banging the door and slumping heavily into his barber's chair.

Why was she doing this to him!? She wasn't supposed to do this - she wasn't like this! He was the one who pushed _her _away when she needed _him _- not the other way round!

What would he do if she wouldn't forgive him!? He needed her - her and his son - now the judge was gone what else did he have to live for? How _could _he live without them? He'd already lost one family…he couldn't loose another. ..

This was all he'd wanted for months now - everything he'd dreamed had come to pass - he'd killed the judge and his child was born - he had a new family and a new life - a new start. But why could nothing ever happen without it twisting and deforming around him - he was supposed to be happy at this point - feel true happiness, and joy at being free finally, free with a new life ahead - he wasn't supposed to feel this dreadful anguish the situation had caused.

Damn woman was so stubborn! But he didn't blame her…not really, not at all. He couldn't. He'd messed up big time, possibly - _probably - _messed things up beyond repair…why!? Why did every piece of gold he touched turn to ash!?

How could this happen again? How could he loose another wife and child? But this time it was worse, and not only because he had been the sole cause of it but because he had only just realised how much he loved them -

He stopped breathing suddenly, eyes wide, his whole body frozen. _Loved?_

His heart hammered in his chest as thoughts frantically ran through his head. He cared for her, needed her sure, he'd admitted that - he couldn't live without her…Sweeney Todd had found a life of his own, with a wife and child…but had he actually found a love of his own too?

It suddenly hit him, hard in the face as he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It was so obvious - what she'd meant it was she wanted him to say - the only thing that could make her want to try to forgive him - how could he not have known - !?

Wrenching the door open he was down the stairs before it even slammed back behind him. He was through the shop and living room and at the door of her bedroom faster than a streak of lightning where he stopped short in the threshold.

She was asleep, and so was the child. He supposed she must be pretty worn out with everything. He crossed the room quietly to kneel at her side, lifting a hand to brush a stray strand of hair form her face as he stared at her sleeping face. Had he really only just noticed how beautiful she really was?

"Nellie…" He said quietly. He knew she needed her rest but this couldn't wait. She stirred slightly, her brow furrowing a little. He repeated her name, a little louder and she dragged her heavy eyelids open to blink at him through sleep clouded vision.

"I told ya to go," she said coldly.

And then he shook his head at her and said simply, "but I love you…"

* * *

_Eeek I'm scared about this chap! Please tell me you didn't hate it! It finally felt like the right moment for Sweeney to be able to say those words…it's taken 44 chapters for me to get him to this point without making him OOC so omg please tell me I've succeeded!_

_Oh and I just realised it sounds like it could be so no - this is not the end! Quite a bit more to come yet huns! ;)_

_I will try to write as much as possible, don't ever worry about me giving up on this - life just gets in the way sometimes ;) and hopefully I will never leave you all hanging that long again! Love_ _yooouu!! _

_The un-signed in reviewers:_

_NellieTodett - Aw you do? Glad to hear it thanks hun! I know I relaly need to write faster huh? Lol XD_

_zombiemuffin - Thanks so much sweetie, I'm so happy to hear that yay! _

_schizo - Lol ya he did, had that coming huh? Omg don't worry hun I never will, I love it too much! ;) Thank you love!_

_Ysabella - Haven't decided exactly yet if Jimmy is gonna be short for anything but that's what he's gonna be refered to as ;). Thanks hun glad you liked it! _

_Jamie - Aw choir again? Lol you're so weird (in a good way! ;)) Loving you too hun thank you! XD_

_Baby Fratelli - Aww YAY I'm so glad you like the name Jimmy hun! XD Thank you!_

_shezzie - Oh I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it love! XD Thank you sweetie thats so sweet of you to say - I hope you like the rest too! ;)_

_lina - Aw ya did? :) So glad you liked it and the name Jimmy YAY XD Yeah the vid is wicked ain't it? :) Thanks for the review love!_

_Nova - Aw thanks so much for the wonderful review you left me! XD I'm thrilled you like it so much and that you think every character is cannon...it means a lot to hear that becasue I try very hard to keep them all IC. It also means a lot to hear you think I have a talent and that you said you'd love to read original works of mine - whenever I finish my first novel I'll be sure to let you know love! ;) You know what it's like waiting for a foaling? You have horsies too then? It's damn frustrating huh - I'm so happy he's finally here now! XD Thank you so so much again sweetie - and thanks as well for answering all those questions! XD_

_MK - Ya can kinda see where she's coming form huh? Well about your questions on this chap...I think there was a bit of all of it in here huh? ;) Lol thanks love! XD_

_CherryGumBall - Thanks so much hun (ya I love saying that too hehe) so glad you liked the chappie and Jimmy's name yay! :)_

_grace - Aww thank you so much sweetie! You make me blush with all those compliments! So happy you like it so much love and don't worry I don't plan to bloody stop lol!_

_Candice - LMAO ya they do take out swear words in reviews lol tis quite amusing to read when they've done that...and so wasyour review omg it absolutly cracked me up! Seriously I had tears of laughter here! XD Think ya told Sweeney good and proper! :P And no I haven't heard that song but those lyrics really do fir this huh? :) Thanks hunni! XD_

_ambrosiabb - Thank ya so much hunni, means a lot to hear that you think I'll make it as a famous writer! That would so be my dream...and you think I could write tv dramas? How fun would that be! XD So glad you're liking it, ya never know there's still a good bit to come yet! ;)_

_Vannett - Oh so glad the final went well hun, well done! And i'm so happy to hear you think I'm keeping them IC, I love to hear that cause I'm so paranoid about it constantly...lol. Thank ya love! XD_

_Cheyenne - Ya poor all of em huh? Lol. "thanks for killing him" LOL you're welcome but it's our dear Sweeney ya should be thanking! ;) Lol thanks for the review hun! XD_

_grapenut - So glad ya lovett hun thanks so much for the review! 11 days of school left huh? Bet ya can't wait! (I still got a good few weeks of collage left yet...) Lol thanks love!_


	45. Chapter 45

_Hey loves, somehow I've managed to write another chap in between the crazy amount of collage work I have due in atm (well actually I've pretty much neglected collage work to write this...it'll be fine I can type fast...) due to it being almost the end...yup come end of June I'll be officially out of full time education and into the real world...which is an absolutly terrifying thought...:S_

_Oh and I'm extremly happy about the positive response I received to Sweeney finally saying the L word, and I am truly amazed by how many of you I reduced to tears in the last chap! Lol, sorry...(well not really cause that's kinda a good thing! ;))_

_Omg some fuckwit in a lorry crashed into me yesterday!! It was so scary my poor diddy car went spinning and it's all smashed up now...:( not gonna go into it but it's been a bloody nightmare, luckily my car is fixable (and his insurance shall be paying for it all) and I'm fine...I was extremly lucky really and it shook me up so bad. _

_OH YEAH - one more thing...I finally got the DVD!! XD Yes that's right all you bitches in the states who've had it for like over a month now, it was released yesterday over here, and I actually got up early and went down to the shop as soon as it opened..LOL eeeeek I love love lovett so much, shall be watching again tonight no doubt! ;)_

_Umm...sorry about this long author note, I really have a gift (curse) at rambilng...ONTO THE CHAP!_

* * *

The little room they three resided in seemed to freeze and spin and disappear all at once to Mrs. Lovett as she stared in disbelief at her husband.

Did he just - !? Was her mind playing tricks on her - was she dreaming again? She had to be sure; "what did ya say?" She whispered, hardly daring to ask.

Sweeney let his hand rest on her cheek. "I love you."

Suddenly before she even realised it she was crying again, crying out loud, gasping between tears as she held a hand to her mouth, trying in vain to stifle the sobs that escaped her. She let Sweeney pull her forwards tight to him, buried her head in his shoulder, crying into his blood-soaked shirt as he stroked her hair, rocking her gently, their tiny little child enfolded between them.

He'd said it so many times - in every dream, every fantasy she'd had she'd heard him say those words to her - then why was it that the actual reality of hearing them sparked such - unbelievable _emotion _in her? She'd didn't think she'd ever been affected so greatly by something anybody had said to her before in all her life. Perhaps this was why - she'd dreamed it's happening so many times that to hear her dream come real was just…mind-blowing.

Anther sob racked her and she clung tight to his shirt with the hand that wasn't holding Jimmy up between them.

It was too like her dreams, this - him saying those words to her after he'd completed his revenge, finally free and finally hers…it couldn't be real…

But it was - and she was suddenly reminded sharply of this when she realised the shirt she had a hold of was still sticky - sticky with blood - and the sheets she lay upon blooded to match. There was a price to pay for her dream indeed - a cruel price…

She coughed out yet anther sob and her crying began to quieten as she managed to somehow get a grip of herself and sniff back the sobs loudly. Finally she managed to speak, muffled into his shoulder - she said one thing only - "what took ya so long??"

At those words, Sweeney Todd felt his heart break a little for the woman he held in his arms. Oh he'd been so _stupid_ - ! How could he not have seen what was in front of him? How could he have ignored it all this time?

But he had seen it - that was just the thing - he'd known all too well how much she loved him…he just wouldn't allow himself to love her back - _couldn't_ love her back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into her hair. "I'm sorry, please forgive me for everything - _everything_…"

It was a long while before she lifted her head from his shoulder to reply, and Sweeney realised he'd been holding his breath. "I love you…but it'll take a long time for me to forgive ya…I can't just let go of what I feel, ya 'ave to understand that. I can't get rid of this - _dreadful _-" she took a shaky breath, looking like she was about to cry again - "memory just like that…I can't…" She was shaking her dark head and Sweeney nodded solemnly before bending forward to place a lingering kiss on her forehead. When she didn't pull back he dipped his head and placed another kiss on her mouth.

He kissed her slowly and gently, pouring everything into that one kiss as his hand came up to the back of her neck, the other still wrapped tightly around her and it felt so perfect that Mrs. Lovett wanted to start crying again.

They were interrupted by a cry from between them. They both looked down to see their little child's face scrunched up as he wailed softly.

"What's wrong with him, why is he crying?" Sweeney asked with wide slightly worried looking eyes. Mrs. Lovett almost wanted to laugh at his face.

"'E's probably just hungry again - I'm pretty sure babies get hungry a lot right?"

Sweeney sat back a bit on the bed and watched, fascinated as she unbuttoned her nightgown and pulled it down, setting her child at her breast. It was a moment after Jimmy had gone quiet before he spoke.

"What's wrong?" He said at her grimace and hisses.

"What do ya think's wrong?? You try doing this it bloody hurts!" She snapped, biting her lip.

There was another pause in which the immediate pain began to ease slightly and Sweeney stared at his drinking child before speaking softly.

"Lucy never did that." His voice was quiet, far away, barely audible. Mrs. Lovett snapped her eyes from Jimmy to Sweeney. "Said it wasn't proper, it was disgusting. Johanna had to be fed from a bottle, always…"

Mrs. Lovett frowned. "Well I'm sorry if it disgusts you." She half spat out.

Sweeney shook his head. "No, no…it's not. It's beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Who are ya??" She lightly teased, strange after all the drama.

Suddenly Sweeney's eyes locked onto hers and they looked almost frightened and bare. "I don't know…" He said hoarsely.

Mrs. Lovett reached out a hand to place it on his cheek. "I do." She said softly. "You're my husband. You're Jimmy's father."

His face had softened at her words to start with but hardened again at that. He set his jaw. "He's not called Jimmy."

Mrs. Lovett's soft expression suddenly turned angry. "Yes he is!"

"No he's not. He's my son, I get a say in his name and I say he is not called Jimmy."

"We've been through this earlier! 'E bloody well is!"

"No son of mine will be called Jimmy!"

"Why not!? Why are ya so against Jimmy!? Just cause Toby picked it!"

"No it's not!" He snapped back. Her face turned to an intrigued frown suddenly.

"Then what?"

"It's too much like Benjamin!" He suddenly yelled.

Mrs. Lovett was silenced at that. Of all the reasons…that thought had never even crossed her mind. "Oh love…" She said quietly, searching his dark eyes before taking a breath and straightening. "Ya 'ave to move on ya know. Leave it all behind ya. 'E's gone now, and you're 'ere. Ya 'ave to forget him…"

Sweeney swallowed. "I know. And how am I meant to do that if my son is called Jimmy?" She opened her mouth to reply but he continued. "I used to get called that, you know. Benjamin did, I mean. Back when I _- he _was a lad…all those years ago…"

"So?" She suddenly snapped. "Just forget about it _- this _is Jimmy now - perhaps it's a good thing he's called that, perhaps you can forget about the old Jimmy and just know this one - your son."

For a long time after those words, Sweeney stared at his son, his face displaying his deeply thoughtful state. Finally he spoke quietly. "Alight." Was all he said, and Mrs. Lovett leaned forwards, pressing her lips hard to his, filling him with the joy she felt.

They sat silent for a while until Jimmy had finished his feed and was drifting to sleep again, his eyes closing slowly. Mrs. Lovett suddenly realised how much she was hanging on the verge of sleep herself and laid down in her bed, feeling her own eyes start to close inescapably as well.

Sweeney's rumbling voice brought them flying painfully open again - "We need to change those sheets and your clothes - and get some proper blankets to wrap him in."

"Hmmm…" She mumbled back, feeling her eyes sliding closed again. She was _so_ tired suddenly, she felt the world going black around her. "Stay…" She muttered. He didn't notice the sweat that was starting to form on her forehead.

"Of course."

She frowned a little, tossing her head around with a small moan. "'Ere…come 'ere."

With a sigh, Sweeney moved round to the other side of the bed where he kicked his shoes off and shed his jacket and waistcoat.

He lifted back the sheets and froze as he saw blood…a lot of blood…too much blood…

"Nellie?" She didn't reply. "Nellie!? _Nellie!" _his voice was becoming frantic as he shook her slightly to try to wake her. Panicking he quickly stuck two fingers on her throat, relived beyond reason to feel a faint but sure pulse there.

"Oh God Nellie what's wrong with you??" He tried to wake her again but to no avail. "Toby!" He suddenly hollered, waking little Jimmy up again who wriggled and started to whimper softly. "Toby!" He yelled again, a few moment later the frowning boy came skidding into the room rubbing sleep form his eyes.

"Mr. T? Wha's wrong? Is mu -"

"Go get the doctor now Toby! Go!"

His eyes widened in sudden fear. "What's wrong!? Is she alright?"

"_Just go!" _He yelled at him.

Without another word Toby spun on his heel and tore from the room and the house fast as he could.

Sweeney turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett who was still laid motionless beside him. "Please wake up Nellie…oh shit," he glanced down at the blood soaked sheets again, _"shit! _Nellie!?" Much as he tried to control it he could feel a dreadful panic start to settle in - something was badly wrong, she was loosing blood - what if she was dieing!? It was all his fault - "Stay with me now, come on…" He tried lightly shaking her again, running hands over her motionless and pale face. She was sweating and hot, burning up…

He suddenly jumped as Jimmy gave a loud wail form where he was lying on his mother and Sweeney stared down in shock at his child.

He set a hand hesitantly on his tiny arm. "Shush…you gotta be strong for your mother now…" His eyes flicked back to Mrs. Lovett's face, noticing how flushed it had suddenly become. "Oh God -" another wail -

Staring at the crying child in his mother's still embrace he very tentatively reached out his hands and took hold of him, lifting him from Mrs. Lovett to hold in his arms.

Just for a split second, as he held his newborn baby, memories of another man doing this in another life hit him hard before he shook them away and focused on his son.

"Jimmy…" He said softly, and had to admit that it sounded right. Shushing him gently - it was strange that beneath all this anger Sweeney had been created with these paternally gentle instincts came to him so easily - he switched his gaze worriedly back to his unconscious wife.

"Nellie please…" He felt his throat close, lifting a hand to cup her burning hot face. "Stay here, I need you…_we _need you," he murmured dryly to her.

Jimmy quietened after a while, his wails turning to little whimpers as his father's gentle bouncing lulled him back to sleep. Sweeney had all but forgotten that his child lay in his arms, almost absently soothing him as he focused his whole attention on his wife's still face.

It was only a short while but it felt like forever before the door to the shop swung loudly open and Toby appeared in the bedroom doorway, followed by a puffing red-faced middle-aged woman.

"I couldn't find the doctor sir - 'e wasn't at 'ome - but I got the midwife, I didn't know what else to do!" Toby said frantically.

"What's the problem!?" The woman said, bustling quickly to Mrs. Lovett's side, clearly out of breath.

"My wife - she's just given birth - she's unconscious - and she's bleeding!" Sweeney explained quickly, getting up from the bed beside her with Jimmy.

"Oh my!" The woman said, pulling the covered back to give a gasp when she saw the amount of dark red blood that was pooling on the sheets. Her face paled. "We're going to need a doctor - you'll 'ave to go find one - Doctor Langly, try doctor Langly down on Coventry Street if Doctor Moore still ain't answering - go now boy, run!" She tried waking Mrs. Lovett, slapping her face gently. "When did she give birth?"

"A few hours ago," he said, his wide eyes locked into her still face.

"Why didn't ya get me sooner!? How long as she been bleeding?"

"I don't know…I've only just noticed it when she passed out," Sweeney replied, trying to calm the shaking that was threatening to overtake his whole body.

"Did the birth go okay? No complications?" She said quickly as she fussed with her, trying to determine the problem.

"Er - " Sweeney swallowed hard. "I don't know - I wasn't here…"

"Then who was? Her mother around, someone else?"

"No…nobody…" He took a deep breath trying to escape the dreadful guilt he was feeling. "She gave birth alone…" He said almost in a whisper.

"_What!?" _Said the midwife, snapping her head round to stare at him.

"I - I was out - I…" Another swallow. "What's wrong with her!? Will she be alright??"

"From what I can tell I'd say she's ripped while giving birth - I've seen this quite a few times before - but I ain't no doctor - I can't be sure she's not haemorrhaging -"

"But she'll be okay!?"

The midwife shook her head tensely. "I can't say sir, she needs a doctor now."

"You said you've seen it before - were those women okay?" He said frantically, his voice rising, the panic evident in it.

"The ones we stitched up in time were….she's lost a lot of blood already…" She took another worried glance a the crimson sheets as she pressed a hand to her burning forehead.

"What does that mean!?"

"I'm sorry sir I can't say, we need to wait for the doctor!"

"But that other thing you said - what if it's that!?" Sweeney was almost shouting now, wishing he didn't have Jimmy in his arms so he could shake the woman.

"Sir! Please just calm down, getting yourself in a state won't do no good!"

"But you must know! Tell me! Tell me she'll be alright!?"

"I need some wet rags for her, we need to try to cool her down she's burning a fever."

Sweeney could do nothing but point her to the bathroom where she quickly bustled off with an irritated sigh.

She returned shortly and placed the damp rags on Mrs. Lovett's forehead, she glanced up at Sweeney as he demanded another answer from her and jumped a little as if taking in his appearance for the first time. "Sir! - You - you're covered in blood - ?!"

_Shit! _"Er…the baby…I…" He suddenly composed himself and scowled at her. "There's blood everywhere can't you see! Course it got on me!" He sounded so angry that she averted her eyes.

"Of course sir…" She turned her attention back to Mrs. Lovett while Sweeney continued to ask anxiously frantic questions.

In fact he became so panicked that in the end she ordered him out of the room to wait for the doctor, telling him he was only making things worse by fussing so terribly.

It was too long - painfully long before the doctor finally arrived, a grey haired plump man with a deep voice and the appearance of having dressed hurriedly.

Toby made to shoot into the bedroom but Sweeney grabbed his arm with his free hand. "Stay here boy!" He growled at him. "Doctor! You have to help my wife she's just given birth and she's bleeding badly!" He said quickly to the man.

"I'll take care of it best I can sir - er - I think it would be best if you stayed out here."

Sweeney opened his mouth to angrily protest but felt Jimmy wriggle in his arms and reluctantly nodded once. "Fine." He growled. "But I'm warning you, you better not let anything happen to her or I swear I'll -"

"Mr. T!" It was Toby's hissed voice, his wide eyes staring up at the dark panicked man.

The doctor looked a little taken aback. "I'll do everything I can sir." And he disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him.

Toby's voice made Sweeney snap his head from the closed door irritably round to him. "Won't do no good threatening no one sir! It ain't the doctor's fault!"

"So it's mine then!?" He snapped angrily.

"No! No sir I didn't mean that…what's wrong with 'er?" He asked quietly, dreading the answer.

Sweeney set his jaw. "She's bleeding."

Toby bit his lip. "She gonna be alright?"

There was a hard silence. "I don't know." He ground out, looking down at his helpless child. His face suddenly softened a little and he took a deep breath, shooting a quick glance up at Toby's worried eyes as he spoke again. "She's strong. She'll be fine." He said, not knowing whether he was trying to re-assure Toby or himself more. He stared into Jimmy's sleeping face, blissfully ignorant that his mother may be fighting for her life due to brining him into the world. Sweeney then mumbled quieter, "she has to be…"

* * *

_So you thought the drama was over did you?_

_Lol. _

_Something I'm curious about...I was looking at my stats, and chapter 43 has waaaay more hits than the other chapters...I didn't think that chap was anything special, anybody know why it has so many hits? Oh wait I just had a thought - was it cause you guys were checking for updates cause I left you so damn long between 43 and 44?? Yeah that was probably it huh? Whoops, sorry again loves!! :S_

_Oh and my foal is doing super by the way, he's an absolute little devil though, I'm feeling sorry for his poor mother who is knackerd from chasing him round the feild all day everyday, she's never done so much exercise in her life!_

_Now for the reviewers who were not signed in (uh oh this is gonna be a long list):_

_Alina - You read it all in 3 hours?? Blimy you must read super-fast! LOL So glad to hear you've enjyed it love, thanks for the review! XD_

_Jessie - Hehe your very welcome - thank you for the review! ;) Glad you liked the chap hun!_

_Spazzeh - (loving the name LMAO) Glad to hear you've been reading and enjoying, thanks for dropping a review love! XD Lol I think /everyone/ here wants to hug Sweeney...;) Hehe!_

_zombiemuffin - Yay horsies! Hehe thanks love, and yup he really did - Sweeney crying s kinda cute huh bless him. Glad ya liked the chap love! XD_

_lina - Awww yay thankya love I'm so glad you thought so. Yup he finally does, it's taken a bloody while though huh? Lol ;)_

_Candice - Well I'm glad to hear I rendered you speechless with that love! ;) And I'm glad it didn't last long cause I loved the review hun it made me giggle! Hehe thank you! XD_

_Thea - I did? YAY! /hugs back/ Hehe nothing new indeed! YAY for DVD finally huh? :) Thanks so much sweetie!_

_MK - Aw love thanks so much, all that was exactly what I was trying to achieve with this! XD Oh and congrats on the graduation hun! ;)_

_RinaBunny - LOL hehe glad you like it hun and thanks v much for the congrats! XD _

_avid movie fan - Glad to hear you've been reading this and enjoying it! Like crack! Haha lmao! I'm overjoyed you think everyone is so IC (I obsess a little (coughalotcough) over trying to do this) I'm so happy you think I have talent love, and it's great to hear you think I am improving as I go along...I never thought about that but I guess I must be cause I am writing so damn much LOL. Oh don't worry I very much intend to write my own book some day, soon as inspiration for it hits me! ;) Thanks so much love for that lovely review! XD_

_CherryGumBall - You were right indeed! Lol yah took him long enough huh? Sorry about the cliffy (and sorry for another one LOL) but I'm glad ya liked the chap love! Oh and the foal probably /will/ eat the confetti, he's eating eveything else in sight...LOL!_

_Vannett - XD So glad ya liked it so much hun...sorry about the ending I know it's pretty cruel but I do love keeping you all on the edge of your seats! Hehe thank you darling! XD_

_grapenut - Love is in the air indeed! Hehe thanks and thanks for the congrats, both him and mum are doing just great! XD _

_Jamie - Aww sorry for leaving ya so long hun (hangs head in shame) lol. Uh oh I better not do that again then huh? (types quickly) Thanks for the review love, oh and happy birthday for whenever it is! ;)_


	46. Chapter 46

_Hi huns, I'm on half term for a week yaaaay so finally got some time for this story which I have been practically neglecting lately. When I go back I only have two weeks left really...GAH. As much as I've complained looking back collage has probably been the best two years of my life, I am gonna miss it so much...:(_

* * *

Whether it was two hours or two minutes that the door to that bedroom stayed closed, Sweeney didn't know but it felt like two weeks.

He glanced over again at the boy who half-sat half-lay slumped against the wall on the floor, his head on his chest. Although he had tried to stay awake anxiously waiting to find out what happened to his mum, complete exhaustion had won out and he had finally all but passed out, falling into a deep but uneasy sleep.

Sweeney's numb gaze flicked from Toby to Jimmy who still slept in his arms. He had awoken several times, screaming aloud - probably for his mother's milk Sweeney supposed, but he had managed each time to finally coax him back into a sleep, something he found himself doing almost mechanically.

It was strange…he didn't think he had ever felt so numb as he felt sitting outside that door. One may expect his thoughts to be going like a whirlwind, for him to panic, cry - _something_…at first he had felt much like this but after a while his thoughts just sort of…stopped.

He supposed it was his mind's way of dealing with this. He didn't think he would be able to cope if he thought too deeply about what was going on in that room; he would probably cause himself a mental breakdown. So he didn't.

All that was in his head was the dull longing to know she was alright, the desperate hope that she would be. Everything else…gone. He didn't think about his son, he didn't think about the judge, he didn't think about the future that was now so uncertain. He just sat. And hoped…until suddenly -

He scrambled to his feet, almost forgetting for second he was holding a baby and nearly dropping him as he heard the shrill voice of the midwife, sounding panicked - and then the doctor -

"What's happening!? What's happened to her, is she alright!?" Sweeney was demanding as he burst through the door staring in horror at the chaotic scene in front of him.

The doctor spoke quickly, his eyes wide as he held two fingers to her neck. "I've stitched her up best I could - she's lost so much blood - "

"What!? No!" He didn't even notice the red-faced midwife taking Jimmy from his arms as he rushed to her side, all but shoving the doctor over to get to her. "She's fine - she's gonna be fine isn't she?" He was pressing a shaking hand to her still white face. "Isn't she!?" He demanded.

"Sir - please - I'm doing all I can - if you could stand aside!" He pushed Sweeney aside as he pressed two fingers to her neck again, another finger under her nose to feel for breath.

A dreadful pause.

"She's not breathing."

Sweeney felt his heart fall out of his ribcage. "_No!"_ He pushed the doctor aside again. "Nellie! Nellie don't do this!" Panicking he leant down, opening her mouth and frantically breathing air into her as the Doctor scrambled back to her side to pump down on her chest. Jimmy gave a screaming wail from the midwife's arms.

Again and again he breathed air into her mouth as the doctor pumped her chest until finally he stopped, lowering his hands and shaking his head. "Sir -"

"Why have you stopped!? Keep going! Nellie, come on!" He breathed another breath of air into her still mouth.

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir…" he said gently, "I'm sorry…we've lost her…"

"No we haven't!" Sweeney roared over the cry of his child, his voice breaking.

The doctor shook his head again, "I'm sorry…."

"_No! _No…no, no!" Again he breathed into her, pulling back to pump down on her chest himself

"Sir, you have to stop now, she's gone…"

He tore his head away from her to flash a dangerous tear filled glare at the doctor. "_You'll _be gone if you don't _help _me!" he growled furiously, turning back to her to pump her chest again. "Come on, breath!"

Jimmy's distressing scream sounded again as Sweeney leant down once more, breathing as much air as he could into her lungs -

He snapped his head back in shock from hers as he felt his own mouth being suddenly filled with air.

She was breathing, taking deep gulps of air, her eyes open and whole body shaking.

Sweeney couldn't speak, all he could do was hold her desperately to him as she gasped for air, automatically clinging tight to him, suddenly sobbing with trauma.

"Sweeney…" She finally managed to rasp between sobs.

"I nearly lost you, I thought I had -" He found himself give a sob of relief before pulling back slightly to look into her face.

"Mum!" It was Toby's voice - when had he got here?

Mrs. Lovett tore her gaze away from Sweeney's to look over at Toby's worried tear stained face as he stood against the midwife who had a firm hold of him with the arm that wasn't holding their weeping child to her.

He wrenched himself away from her grip to rush to Mrs. Lovett's side, flinging his arms round her, ignoring the fact that Sweeney already had a hold of her. "I thought you was dead mum!" He cried into her shoulder.

"I'm alright love," she said weakly, "I'm alright."

"Get off her boy!" Sweeney said irritably, pushing him roughly away and holding her possessively to him.

"He's right lad, she's weak, she don't need that, come over 'ere now." The midwife said gently, still bouncing Jimmy lightly to try to quieten his wails.

The doctor was still staring in awe. "Never have I…" he began, regaining his speech. "Never have I witnessed such a thing…I thought you were lost for sure…"

Sweeney fixed the doctor with a glare, "Well it's a good thing _I _didn't or she would have been! What are you - a bloody quack!?" He all but yelled at him.

"Love - don't…" Mrs. Lovett groaned.

The doctor straightened. "She needs her rest sir." He said in a clipped tone. "I would advise you to leave her to it."

"Why would I listen to anything you advise - why I should bloody -"

"Sweeney!" She rasped hoarsely, loud as she could manage from the pillow she had fallen back onto as he'd shot to his feet to face the doctor. "Stop it…"

"Get the hell out!" He growled at the wide-eyed man. "Get out, now! And you!" He directed at the midwife. The two look appalled at his temper and command. The midwife opened her mouth to protest.

"Please." Mrs. Lovett's croaked. "It's best if ya go…" Her eyes were sliding shut again as she felt herself drifting back into exhausted sleep once more.

"But you're in no fit state - the baby!"

"I can manage." Sweeney said as he marched over and took his son off her. Mrs. Lovett forced her eyes back open.

"Thanks for everything ya done but I'm fine now…"

Both the doctor and the midwife still stood, dumbfounded.

"You heard her! Get out now!"

Toby suddenly decided to step in. "'Ere I'll show ya the way out."

Looking both shocked and confused the doctor and midwife followed Toby from the room, taking another speechless glance back at Mrs. Lovett who had closed her eyes once more before leaving.

"Nellie?" Sweeney said quietly when the room had gone quiet.

"Hmmm?" When he didn't say anything else she forced her eyes open again to look at him. She saw the strangest expression she'd ever seen on his face - anguish, relief, fear - worry -

Her brow furrowed. "What? That bad…?"

Slowly, he nodded. "You stopped breathing…for a long time." He swallowed. "The doctor said you were gone."

He eyes widened. If she had died then - just as she'd finally got everything she'd ever wanted…if she had died _getting _everything she wanted…oh the irony would have been almost amusing.

With a great strain she managed to haul herself into a sitting position and fling her arms around Sweeney suddenly, holding him as if it was the last time she ever would. "I ain't going nowhere…" She whispered as his free arm folded round her.

Gently he pried her away from him, laying her back down. "Careful you're still weak. You lost a lot of blood."

She nodded sleepily, remembering how tired she was.

"Jimmy…" She murmured as her eyes slowly closed.

"It's alright." He replied gruffly. "I'll take care of him. Get some rest."

Nodding against the pillow she fell immediately into sleep, her breathing becoming deep and steady.

* * *

_Now you guys didn't /really/ think I would kill our dear Mrs. Lovett did you?? Lol don't be silly I love her too much XD_

_What happened to her here - the same thing happened to my mum when she gave birth to me…ow. I feel a little guilty about that…_

_Yes I know this was pretty short but I felt this needed to be stand alone and I promise the next one will be very soon. I finally have to time to spend on this story…YAY! XD I'll try to start getting more chapters up quickly but I'm afraid it's practically impossible for me to update every day like I used to; there's so many of you that review each chapter (/not/ that I am complaining of course ;)) that it takes me a lot of time to read and reply to you all as well as writing another chap. But I do promise to have the next one up within a couple of days cause of the shortness of this one :)_

_I have a few of random questions - first, in the movie when Mrs. Lovett offers to give Toby a pie (si, si, si whate'er you want) she goes 'come on lad' then says something else as she opens the door - anyone know what she says? I can't make it out for the life of me no matter how much I watch it and it's really bugging me._

_Also…umm why is Anthony so posh?? Surely sailors would have come form fairly poor/common backgrounds - and he hardly /looks/ posh…why does he sound like he came straight out of Eton??_

_Another thing…I nearly hit the floor when I checked my stats…who wants to hazard a guess at how many hits this story has? There'll be pies for whoever gets close…;)_

_Alright I better shut up now before this authors note becomes longer than the chapter!_

_Okay this list is getting longer….un-signed in reviewers:_

_Lullibie - XD well I'm glad to hear ya are love! ;) Glad you liked it thanks for the review!_

_Echo - yeah 46 chapters and still going is pretty crazy huh? LOL you enjoy the utter Englishness of my writing…that made me laugh…it's very easy for me to write their dialogue, obviously cause it's how I talk (well not quite so cockney but probably not far off lol) Yes I do try to update quickly as I can - I enjoy writing this so much ;) Thanks so much for all your compliments, I'm so glad you've enjoyed reading it so much! XD_

_CherryGumBall - Don't worry love, plenty more meat pi - chapters will be in supply! ;) ;) Foal is two weeks old today, he's an absolute terror lol but such a cutie so it's alright! XD Oh what's the Sweeney blue-ray DVD?? Tell me, tell me, I haven't heard about this…? You are so /random/ you know LOL thanks so much love, glad ya liked it! XD_

_Thea - well there ya go crossing them fingers paid off! ;) Yay for DVD! XD Thanks love!_

_Candice - Woah calm down there love, see there was no need for such a panic after all! ;) Lol, it is pretty odd that you guys don't tend to say 'bloody' over there, I use that word so much…the one good thing about England, we do have the best swear words here ;) Hehe thanks for the review love!_

_Ysabella - Wowsers is such a cool word lol. Well no I don't know a lot about birth complications, or birth in general but as I said this particular complication happened to my mum which is how I know about it. :S Thanks hun glad you enjoyed it! XD_

_Spazzeh - Aww I'm sorry for the sadness love, but I'm glad ya like it so much, thank you! XD_

_Becca - Yep finally, took him bloody long enough huh? Thanks love!_

_Vivica Todd - Oh yes I could never leave Toby out, this story wouldn't be what it is without him! ;) Glad you liked it love - 'cause of all the smex' LOL that made me laugh! I know I do tend to get a little carried away sometimes (coughallthetimecough) thank you hun!_

_Lina - Intense and sad was what I was going for so YAY! Hehe thanks for the review love! XD_

_Odette - Yah I can't stop watching my DVD either! ;) I luffs it so much! Aw you read my other stories too? I'm glad you liked them, I don't really, I was thinking of taking them down. it seems this is the only one I've ever had real inspiration for. Thanks for your concern, I'm just fine from the crash, if only my poor lil car was too ;( Thank ya for the review! XD_

_Shezzie - Lol glad ya liked the chap love, thanks very much!_

_MK - Well no I wasn't trying to kill you love, sorry if I did though LOL thanks so much! ;)_

_Scarfyzawa - Hey! J Why thank you love…I've never /written/ anything this long either LOL. Don't apologise I /loved/ the randomness of your comments HUZZAH indeed hehehe they made me laugh! So glad you've been enjoying this love, thanks for dropping a review! XD_

_Caoilainn - thanks very much love - 'Brilliant little moments of life in between canyons of angst' - I love that description, and I'm happy you think that! XD I know going through childbrith alone is quite a terrifying thought huh? Glad ya liked the chap hun!_

_Rofl - The best on the site? Aww thank you sweetie! XD I'm very glad you think it doesn't get boring cause it certainly is long enough to start to do so huh? ;) thanks very much for the review love, so glad you enjoyed it!_

_avid movie fan - Hehe aw well I'm very glad to hear you've yet to be disappointed and I'm sorry for the days when you have to do 'NO why is there no update'…LOL. Wel I'm very glad I can help ya get through the last few weeks of high school, lol I love movies too XD Thanks sweetie!_

_Cheyenne - Lmao you ran your mum's car into a building?? I'm not surprised you haven't got to drive it since LOL! Uh oh I hope you did sleep until this chapter - you can now huh? J thanks for the review love! XD_

_Vannett - Whabam indeed lol, Sweeney showing affection is rather squeal-worthy isn't it hehe. Thank you very much hun J_

_Once a Heavenly Creature - 200 chapters…now /that/ would be quite something huh? Lmao so glad you like it so much hun, thank you!_

_Jamie - How was your birthday then? Hope you had a great day and happy birthday for then ;) Here's a rather late birthday present lol! Oh dear well, sorry about that but…all good now? Thank you love!_

_Sarah Brihene - Aww sorry for making you cry so hard hun! Thanks for the congrats - and for the review! XD_

_RinaBunny - (lmao when I typed your name my spellchecker changed it to 'ringbone' hahaha) Anyway thanks for the review love, no need to be mad see? And sorry for making you practically pee you pants waiting LOL!_


	47. Chapter 47

_I'm updating in the middle of the day...that's weird. There's a mahoosive storm going for it outside so I am sat perfectly happy and dry indoors today lol. Mind we had this coming with all the crazily hot weather we've had here lately, it's been like spain or something, I started to get a summer tan and everything. _

_My poor lil baba foal is gonna be all cold and wet! :(_

_Well I have come to the conclusion that Anthony is just a loser (coughfuckingretardcough) - although apparantly in the original he was from a posh background and left to be a sailor cause he hated it but whatever...lol. _

_As for the number of hits...it was about 50,000 (52152 at this exact moment to be precise) so pies to those who got close! There was only a couple of you...at least I think - the review thing doens't let you repeat letters so all your guesses were coming out 10, 20 etc lmao. No, I have a few more than ten...50,000 is bloody mental huh?? _

* * *

Everybody was amazed at how quickly Nellie Lovett recovered from her near-death experience. By the same evening she was sitting up in her bed, feeding her son as she hummed softly to him and gazed dreamily into his tiny face.

Toby, bless his heart, had taken it upon himself to go out in the afternoon and fetch the doctor - Doctor Moore that was - not Doctor Langley for he wasn't daft enough to put him anywhere within reach of Sweeney again.

"Your wife's a strong woman, sir." Doctor Moore had told Sweeney as they stepped out of the room. "She's going to need a lot of rest but she'll be fine. You're very lucky."

"I know." He said quietly. "Thank you sir."

The doctor nodded and showed himself out, Leaving Sweeney with his wife and son where he had remained until now.

"Ain't he just perfect love?" Mrs. Lovett whispered in wonder as she gently stroked Jimmy's tiny face with one finger as he drank thirstily.

"Yeah, yes he is." Sweeney said from beside her. She smiled as she leant her head back against his shoulder, one of his arms around her as he brought the other up to place a hand on top of hers resting lightly on Jimmy.

A cautious knock at the door turned both parent's heads to see Toby stood, looking a little embarrassed at intruding on their intimate scene.

"I er…I brought ya some dinner. Was thinking ya must be 'ungry."

"Dinner?" Mrs. Lovett questioned.

He nodded. "I 'eated up a couple o' the pies we 'ad left over…think I might 'ave burnt them a bit though…" He fidgeted a little. "An I made ya some tea too."

Mrs. Lovett smiled over at him while Sweeney simply regarded him with his usual stern look. "That's so sweet of ya dear," she said softly. "I couldn't eat a thing, but I'm sure Mr. T's 'ungry, right love?"

He grunted.

"I could take some o' that tea though - leave the tray over 'ere."

Toby nodded and scooted across the room to do as his mum said. He paused somewhat hesitantly by the bed.

"Is…is Jimmy alright?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded, looking contentedly down at her son feeding quietly and glanced back up at Toby, noticing how he was avoiding looking down at Jimmy, his cheeks slightly pink. "'E's doing fine…why don't ya come back in a bit when 'e's done feeding love, I'll let ya 'old him if ya want."

Toby's face lit up. "Yes mum!" He said before turning and scuttling off.

Sweeney's voice stopped him as he reached the door. "Toby?"

"Yes sir?"

He nodded once, still with that terse frown on his face. "You're a good lad."

"Er…thank ya sir…" Toby replied, slightly taken aback by this before turning again, leaving them to it.

Sweeney sat, glancing at Mrs. Lovett when he felt her stare on him to see her regarding him with a small smile dancing on her lips. He cleared his throat. "He is." He told her gruffly.

He smiled broadened fondly. "Yeah, 'e is."

Sweeney shifted, reaching over Mrs. Lovett to pick up the tray of tea and pies, setting it down between them. He picked up a pie and stared at it with a frown.

Mrs. Lovett had a small smile on her lips. "Yer not really gonna eat that are ya love?"

He glanced up at her then very tentatively brought the pie to his lips where he took a very small and cautious bite. He chewed it with an unreadable expression and swallowed hard as Mrs. Lovett watched with wide eyes.

"Well?"

He swallowed again. "Not so bad." He said, but he put it down on the plate and poured the tea out.

It was later that night when Mrs. Lovett made him jump from beside her as she suddenly exclaimed into the peaceful silence, "Oh!"

"Oh what?" He replied, slightly irritated she'd startled him so.

"We ain't go nowhere for Jimmy to sleep! Think all these months and it never occurred to us to get a crib!" She gushed.

Sweeney frowned and paused for a long while before speaking again. "There's…Johanna's old crib."

Mrs. Lovett turned to look at him. Yes, she knew there was but she hadn't been about to mention that, encase it had gone down badly. "Well…if you're sure love…?"

He nodded stiffly. "No sense it going to waste."

He'd brought the crib down with the help of Toby, and they'd set it in the corner of the room. Toby had fetched clean blankets for it and finally Sweeney had taken Jimmy from Mrs. Lovett's arms and set him down inside it. He stepped back.

"That's alright then." Mrs. Lovett said sleepily from the bed. She yawned. "It'll do for now."

"Yes." Sweeney replied, still looking strangely at the crib from his old life, with the child from his new life sleeping peacefully inside it.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes drifted closed. "Come to bed now love," she mumbled, reaching a hand sleepily towards Sweeney. Tony mumbled a quick goodnight and left the room and Sweeney broke his gaze and moved over to climb into bed beside his wife.

"Don't suppose we're gonna get much sleep though eh?" She was mumbling as she snuggled into him, her eyes closed and voice far away. "From what I've 'eard babies keep ya up for months…suppose we got all the joyful sleepless nights ahead of us…course 'e's worth it though, li'l Jimmy…my li'l love…hmmm," She sighed sleepily. "Sound asleep now 'e is…don't know 'ow long that'll last though…"

"I think you should try and follow his example." Sweeney told her tolerably with a little amusement but noticed her breathing had already deepened.

He settled down himself, closing his own eyes as he let the tiredness he realised he felt wash over him. Then finally, for the first time in as long as he could remember, Sweeney Todd fell into a peacefully empty slumber.

The next few weeks passed in a busy flash.

Mrs. Lovett got stronger every day, and was up and about just as normal only a week after the birth - much to Toby and Sweeney's worry.

"Oh hush, I'm fine - someone's gotta take care o' you three boys ain't they?" She said happily to their protests as she bustled about, setting tea and breakfast down on the table in front of them, Jimmy in one arm.

Much as to be expected, Nellie Lovett had taken to motherhood as if it was what she'd been born to do. She liked to think that it was. She was positively glowing as she paraded about her chores with her child in her arms, cooing away softly to him all the while - loving that she had a constant audience to her endless chatter.

After about three weeks, Mrs. Lovett opened the shop on Saturday evening, just for a few hours. Jimmy didn't leave her arms the entire time - in fact Toby had to do most of the work due to this, and Sweeney was there too, saying stiff thank yous to the customer's comments on his 'lovely son', wishing he was anywhere else.

Mrs. Lovett could see how annoyed he was getting and how much he was detesting the situation. She decided to help him out a little and weaved her way over to a rich-looking gentlemen who was just finishing his pie, telling him brightly that if he needed help with that stubble her husband was quite the talented barber, and would be happy to receive his custom.

The man raised a self-conscious hand to his chin, asking her, "is that so?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded as she picked up his plate with her free hand. "Indeed it is sir - best barber in London, some 'ave even said. And since ya given me ya gracious custom, I'll tell him to give ya a shave at a cut price!"

The man stood. "Why thank you madam. I think I might just take you up on that."

Mrs. Lovett beamed at him and led him over to Sweeney. "Mr. T, this man would like a shave dear. I said you'd give him one 'alf price - seeing as 'e's been such a good customer an' all."

She noticed how Sweeney's eyes lit up at her words and he suddenly smiled charmingly at the man. "Of course! If you'd like to come this way sir…" He directed him off in front of him with open arms towards the stairs, shooting a happily grateful glance back at Mrs. Lovett as they made their way. She winked at him, a small smile on her lips before turning away and casually resuming serving.

Neither of them had said anything about anything changing since…everything that had happened, and truthfully, neither of them wanted anything to change.

Yes of course deep down Mrs. Lovett knew it couldn't go on for ever, but there was no harm in pretending for now that it could, was there?

Jimmy was a good baby, on the whole, getting them up only a couple of times each night and being mostly quiet and content when he wasn't hungry or tired, gurgling away happily from his mother's arms where he seemed to permanently reside during the days.

"Now love, where did I put me damn stockings that I washed yesterday?" She asked him as he lay in his crib, now a few weeks old, wriggling with a little yawn as his mother dressed. "Oh you know I worry about me mind sometimes - I remember 'aving them in me 'and this morning I swear!"

"You know much as you like to think he can," Sweeney's deep voice sounded from the doorway, making Mrs. Lovett jump slightly. "Jimmy cannot, in fact, understand a word of what you're saying, nor can he tell you where you put your stockings."

"Oh Mr. T, I wish ya wouldn't sneak up on me like that, give me a start ya do!" She scolded him as she rummaged through her drawers. "Aha!" She finally exclaimed as she pulled them out of her scarf drawer. "Now what the bloody e'll did I put em in there for!?"

Mrs. Lovett sat herself down on the edge of the bed, hiking her skirts up and lifting a bare leg to pull a stripy stocking on.

"Ya opening ya shop today love?" She said casually as she slid it up her leg. When Sweeney didn't reply she glanced up at him, only to pause suddenly in what she was doing.

His eyes were locked into her legs and she knew that look on his face all too well. He shifted suddenly when he noticed her looking and cleared his throat as he crossed his hands in front of him - which was pointless effort as she'd already seen - and would have known by his face anyway - what he was trying to hide. "What was that?" He asked her quickly.

She sighed. Poor Mr. T. It had to be hard on him - excusing the pun. It had been so long since they'd done it…but she knew she just couldn't, not yet.

Pulling her stockings on the rest of the way she threw her skirts over them and stood up, crossing to room to wrap her arms around Sweeney's waist with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry love, I know it's been a while."

She saw him swallow hard as she looked up into his face. "It's fine." He said stiffly.

"I'm still so sore I dunno 'ow long it'll be 'fore I've healed…but I promise ya…I'll make it good when I can do it, 'kay?" She said with a little grin, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He nodded stiffly. "Yes but you're gonna have to get off me now…" He said with a somewhat strangled voice.

She flashed him another grin as she detangled herself and walked over to scoop Jimmy up from the crib, leaving the room and Sweeney with him, not being able to resist sliding a hand cruelly across the front of his trousers as she walked past him, drawing an involuntary sound from him.

It was a couple of days later, after she had noticed his dark eyes on her form as she changed and seen him quickly exit the room - but not before she'd noticed how shaky his hands had become on his shirt buttons. She'd sighed heavily, feeling herself gripped with want for her husband - it had been so long - but it was no good, she was still sore as hell and knew it would be another while before she wouldn't be.

Her eyes lit up suddenly as a thought occurred to her…of course she couldn't actually have sex with him but…she knew other ways of satisfying her husband and decided with a little giggle that Sweeney was most defiantly in need of satisfaction right now.

She grinned to herself as she made her way from the bathroom to her bedroom that night, and felt her heart hammer with a little excitement. She'd left Jimmy in the living room with Toby - Toby was fast asleep (or passed out) but it didn't matter cause Jimmy was too and she'd hear him if he cried. She'd left him in the little nest they'd made for him on the settee in there from pillows and blankets, and placed a kiss on his tiny forehead before making her way to the bathroom.

She creaked open the bedroom door to find Sweeney shrugging his jacket off and starting on his waistcoat.

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked as he glanced briefly up at her.

"Living room." She closed the door behind her, standing with her back to it.

He frowned a little. "You not brining him in?"

"Nope."

"Why? He can't sleep there all night…I'll go get him."

"Leave him." She breathed. Sweeney jerked his head up to look at her, and he finally looked properly since she'd entered the room.

She was wearing her corset, and her undergarment, stockings and boots. And that was it. She had a little smile on her face as she began to take slow deliberate steps towards him.

Sweeney's hand paused on his stock, his lips parting. "…Oh…"

* * *

_Hehehe ;)_

_So I thought it was about time I calmed things down with this chapter a little…I think the last like ten chapters have been crazily intense drama so it was time to slow down…I also had to move the story along a little so I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed._

_Eeek all this fluff has made my head hurt. Don't worry…I'll make up for it! ;) ;)_

_The next chapter shouldn't take too long cause it's half done already. I wrote it at about 4am this morning cause like an idiot I drank a cup of coffee at midnight and was bloody wide awake all night…I dunno /why/ in hell I did that for…_

_So anyway, here's my replies to the un-signed in reviewers:_

_Thea - Hehe glad I had ya going for a second - course I woulnd't /really/ have done that though...;) Lol glad ya liked it love, thank you! XD_

_Vannett - Oh well I'm /very/ glad you did decide to read on! Thank you so much hun, that makes me very happy to hear you think I've succeeded in that! XD Squeal indeed lol! J_

_Candice - I know what are we gonna do with him huh? Lol. Glad you liked the chap…you like Anthony? I think you're the only person…lmao. Thanks for the review love! XD_

_Lina - Lol nah course I wouldn't really have killed her, glad to hear I had you going though hehehe thank you love!_

_MK - Ah your welcome, glad I had you going for a minute LOL yes it was rather sill really. I know it's drama galore round here lately huh? ;) Thanks love! And yes Sweeney is quite the adorable daddy huh? ;)_

_Sweeney Lover - Aww thank you so much sweetie I'm so glad to hear you've enjoyed it, and you're hooked! ; Uh sorry for making ya almost piss ya pants haha but seriously I wouldn't really have killed her LOL! And I quite agree with you about the smut, it certainly is /well/ overdue by now huh??… ;) ;) Thanks so much for your compliments love! XD_

_Em - Yep a few other people have told me what she says too - lol she mumbles too much. So glad ya love it hun thanks so much for the review! XD_

_Rinabunny - Lol nah course I didn't, as if I really would! ;) Aw you're welcome hun, thanks for your lovely review! XD And I'm writing, I'll update soon as I can promise! ;) XD_

_Spazzeh - Aww ya cried again?J And sceamed? Lol hehe well I'm glad ya liked it love! Thanks so much!_

_Odette - Aw thank you love, glad you liked the chappie, yep there's quite a lot more to Sweeney than meets the eye huh? The plot thickens ineed hehehe thanks love!_

_Rofl - Yup I love long stories too! (incase ya cound't tell lmao) Lol glad to hear I had ya going for a minute there hehehe thanks love! XD_

_Jamie - Oh still not your bday? When is it then? Lol well I'm very glad I make your days complete! ;) I called my foaly Brenin - he's a welsh pony so he needed a welsh name! ;) Is the new IJ movie any good? I relaly wanna see it, don't think it's out over here yet though…Woah good thing I didn't kill her then lol (as if I relly would have anyway!) Thanks for the review hunni!_

_VivicaTodd - L.O.L lmao…who's Ami?? Yes I think her certainly would have had a mental breakdown the poor bloke…of course I wouldn't really have done that to her! :P Thanks very much for the review hun! XD_

_Sarah Brihene - Omg seriously?? Awww sorry about that love! I wouldn't /really/ have done that LOL so glad you like it so much sweetie yay thank you! XD_


	48. Chapter 48

_Look at that, another chapter so soon...I did say it woulnd't be long didn't I? :P _

_Quite a lot of you are feeling ill atm, which is kinda strange…time of year I guess - I have a bloody cough and sore throat as well but it's just a bit of hay fever. So I hope this chapter can cheer you all up a little! ;) :P_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was wearing her corset, and her undergarment, stockings and boots. And that was it. She had a little smile on her face as she began to take slow deliberate steps towards him.

Sweeney's hand paused on his stock, his lips parting. "…Oh…"

With a catlike smile she stopped before him and pushed him gently back onto the bed, straddling his lap and letting her mouth find his, kissing him slowly and deliciously.

They both moaned hoarsely before Sweeney pulled back slightly.

"You're sure?"

She shook her head. "Can't do it yet love…" She let a hand slide down between their bodies to cup the already rock-hard bulge in his trousers. Her voice dropped as she leant forwards to speak into his ear. "But that's not to say we can't do _something_…"

Sweeney's eyebrows shot up and she grinned at him and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as her tongue explored it thoroughly.

It had been a long time since they'd kissed like that. With a growl Sweeney grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto her back on the bed, covering her body with his and plunging _his _tongue into _her _mouth, drawing more moans and whimpers from her as she tangled hands in his wild hair.

She parted her legs, letting him settle between them with their mouths still locked together. She tilted her hips a little but was reminded harshly of how far this could go when she felt a twinge of pain as she rubbed herself against him. She flinched, their mouths parting as she gave a small yelp.

"What is it?" he said thickly as he look down at her.

She shook her head, heavy auburn curs dancing on the pillow. "Just got a bit carried away love, I'm fine."

Their mouths met again as her hands went up to quickly undo his shirt and push it off his shoulders, tossing it to the side. Sweeney pulled open the top of her corset so her breasts were exposed to him and trailed his kisses down her neck to her chest where he nipped and sucked hungrily, a hand coming up to caress her swollen bosom.

"Sweeney…" She moaned hotly, hands still tightly wound in his hair. His other hand slid it's way down her corseted side in wonder at how it dipped into her now again delicious curves. Mrs. Lovett allowed herself a small smirk - she was absolutely loving having her slim figure back - and it seemed Sweeney was too.

He was biting and sucking her neck feverishly and his hand trailed down her soft stocking-covered thigh, coming to a stop behind her knee and suddenly pulling her leg up against his hip.

Mrs. Lovett hissed as the change in position caused the bulge in his trousers to be shoved hard into her crotch.

Sweeney didn't seem to hear her gasp of pain and devoured her mouth with his once more as he let out a strangled moan, puling her other leg further apart and bucking his hips uncontrollably against hers.

She yelped again. "Mr. T!" She gasped. "Careful - it hurts!"

"Want you so much…" He was mumbling into her neck, "Need you, God I want you…" his hands were wrestling with the ties on her undergarments, quickly and roughly -

Oh God…she'd underestimated his lust - it had never occurred to her that once she started something after so long he might not actually be able to stop -

He'd got them open - his hand was diving inside -

She grabbed hold of his wrist, digging her nails hard into it. "Sweeney stop - I can't - _Sweeney!_"

He froze suddenly as if he'd only just heard her, staring down at her panicked face in shock.

He rolled quickly off her, shooting up into a sitting position at the edge of the bed with his back to her, running his hands though his hair as he breathed hard.

Mrs. Lovett let out a shaky breath, righting her clothes and sitting up. She glanced at Sweeney's back before scooting cautiously over to him, embracing him from behind, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Sweeney swivelled round to face her, her arms still around his shoulders.

He shook his head. "I'm the one who should be saying that." His voice was hoarse as he started into her eyes - she could see the red hot lust still burning there, along with something else…fear?

"S'not your fault love." She said softly.

"S'not yours."

"In a way it is…I did start it…I just didn't realise 'ow much ya wanted me." She let a little grin slide over her face at this.

Sweeney looked away, swallowing hard. "Maybe it's best if I sleep upstairs tonight." He said, beginning to stand up.

He found Mrs. Lovett's arms locked around him, pulling him back down before he even got all the way up. "Don't be daft love - there's no need for us to stop completely. I can still give ya what _you _want…ya just need to control yerself a little." She said, another small smile dancing on her mouth as she spoke, that seductive tone of hers making Sweeney's eyes darken further.

He spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper, "I'm not sure I can…"

"'Course ya can love - I trust ya…" She had whispered the lat part in his ear, making his breath quicken once more, and flashing him another grin, leant forwards and covered his mouth with hers again, her hands gliding down his hard bare torso to un-do the fastenings on his trousers.

She slipped a hand inside, wrapping it round the base of his hard shaft. He moaned into her mouth. Her hand still tight around him she began to move it in firm strokes up and down his length.

"Nellie…" He choked out as she tore her mouth from his to kiss down his jaw line and neck. She sucked hard at his nape, still moving her hand, using her teeth on his neck a little before pulling back to see the dark mark she'd left there.

Her kisses continued down his chest and she slid off the bed, pulling her hand from inside his trousers to move his legs apart so she could settle on the floor between them.

She pulled his trousers open more and glanced up at his face. He was staring down at her, his eyes wide and dark, breathing shallow, intense lust clouding his face. She shot the most provocatively naughty smile up at him before bending forward, her eyes still locked onto his and breathing hot air onto his throbbing cock.

He threw his head back, both his hands flying to her head, trying to pull it closer, winding themselves through her auburn curls.

"Ya know I never done this before love…" She murmured, her mouth so close to him he could feel her hot breath as she spoke, making him twitch with desire. "So you'll 'ave to bear with me a li'l…"

Sweeney was breathing fast and shallow. "Just…do it." He managed to get out, his voice sounding strained.

With a little chuckle she complied, setting slightly shaky hands on his thighs and then dipped her head and licked slowly up his length.

His hips bucked towards her mouth on the bed, and along with the little thrill she felt knowing she was pleasing him, she felt a painful burning in her own sex that she frustratingly knew she wouldn't be able to sate.

She licked him a couple of more times, drawing little gasps and sounds from him before he managed to get her name out again, the tugging on her hair and his nails digging into her scalp letting her know exactly what it was he was begging for.

Gripping his hips with both hands she parted her lips somewhat apprehensively, praying she was doing this right, and let just the tip of him slide between them. She swirled her tongue around his tip, feeling him push forwards, silently begging to be further inside her hot little mouth. Mrs. Lovett made a small sound that probably would have been a giggle had her mouth not been wrapped round Sweeney's hard cock, and she sunk her head down suddenly, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth without gagging.

She delighted in his strangled moan and gaining confidence, began to move her head, letting her mouth slide up and down his length, all the while working her tongue against him and letting her teeth occasionally graze him lightly. She slid a hand to wrap round the base of his cock and started to move it in time to her mouth.

Sweeney was moaning loudly, muttering words and phrases. They were, for the most part, incoherent, but she was pretty sure she caught 'love' and 'yes' a couple of time, as well as her name. She sucked him harder, pulling her head back a little to swirl her tongue around the tip of him again before taking him fully inside her mouth, feeling him at the back of her throat and almost gagging at the sensation.

She felt him coming close and moved her tongue against him a couple more times. That was all it took and he was crying out in ecstasy, hands gripping in her hair as he came hard into her mouth.

She pulled her head back from him, resisting the strong urge to spit out the thick substance that filled her mouth, instead swallowing it hard and smirking up at him, sliding up his body to straddle him and kiss him thoroughly.

Sweeney pulled his mouth from hers quickly with a look of disdain. His face said it all.

She raised an eyebrow. "I just swallowed the 'ole lot down love, you can bloody well taste it, it ain't gonna kill ya." He curled his lip a little but let her kiss him again, both of them falling back onto the bed as she did so.

"You're a natural, you know my dear." He managed to get out between pants as she stretched herself out on top of him, her own breath coming out fast in exhilaration as well.

She giggled a little. "I gathered you enjoyed that huh love?" She said, giving him a wicked little grin as she toyed with a piece of his hair.

"Hmmm." He replied. She nuzzled into his neck, placing kisses and playful little nips there. She felt his hands glide over her bare shoulders and down her back, feeling them start to tug on the laces of her corset, pulling them loose. She resisted the urge to freeze, instead continuing to kiss and lick at his jawline, one hand wound in his hair. She trusted him.

He pushed her onto her back, but not demandingly so, gently and steadily, pulling the undone corset off her. He stared a moment at her strangely flat stomach, in wonderment at how quickly it had returned to it's normal size.

Dipping his head he kissed her neck then down between her heaving chest. His mouth moved over her left breast, finding her noticeably swollen nipple and closing over it, his teeth grazing it lightly.

Mrs. Lovett pushed him off firmly with a little hiss. "Ouch! Don't - s'bad enough 'aving Jimmy sucking on those all day! They're bloody painful!" She told him. Sweeney mumbled a 'sorry' into her chest as he trailed his kisses down her torso, over her stomach, marvelling again at how perfectly flat it lay, and pausing as he got to the top of her undergarments.

He slid down the bed, sliding his hands down her slim legs and sitting back on his heels to lift first one leg, then the other, pulling her heeled boots off and flinging them casually over his shoulder. His hands moved back up her legs, finding the top her stockings, dragging both down her legs in turn. Those too disappeared over his shoulder and he moved finally back up her body, leaning over her, his hands either side of her panting form.

After kissing her once he ran a hand down her body again, letting it glide to the fastenings on her undergarment where he untied them quickly. He knelt back up beside her, hooking his fingers under the top, about the pull them off her when she quickly grabbed his wrists, her eyes pleading.

"S'alright." He murmured to her. "I just want to see you again."

"No, no don't." She said, shaking her head firmly.

His brow furrowed. "Why not?"

Her head shook again as she tried unsuccessfully to pry his hands away from her undergarment. "Please…don't."

"Nellie…" he growled out, getting a little irritated. "I just want to see you properly again. All of you." He leant back over her to brush a curl from her face with one hand. "Come on," he said softly. "You know you're beautiful…"

Again her head shook. "No, I'm not…just leave it okay?" She mumbled.

"Don't be daft now my pet, you've got your figure back - you know you look good or you wouldn't have been strutting round in your underwear." He was saying, getting frustrated with her stubbornness. "Now come on, you're already half naked anyway."

With a sudden growl of exasperation she grabbed hold of her undergarment, lifting her hips to pull it roughly off her and throw it to the side. "There!" She snapped. "Ya 'appy now!?"

Sweeney let his eyes rake over her beautifully pale naked form before they came to a stop suddenly as he saw the reason she had been so reluctant to let him see her.

"Beautiful ain't they?" She spat.

Not knowing what to say, Sweeney lifted a hand to trace over the deep purple stretch marks that covered her hips and lower abdomen.

"Nellie," he shook his head, switching his gaze up to hers. "What would make you think I'd care?"

"Cause they're hideous!" She pouted. "Bloody things appeared a couple of weeks 'fore I gave birth - Goddamnit an' I thought I'd gotton away with getting any stretch marks!"

"It doesn't matter," he told her, somewhat amazed at how bloody self-conscious women were about their bodies. As if a few stretch marks were something to be ashamed of!

"It does to me!" She whined, that adorable little pout still firmly in place as she stared up at her husband leant over her. She said, much quieter, "I wanna be beautiful for ya…"

Sweeney sighed heavily. He realised it was necessary to reassure her in what he couldn't understand she hadn't already grasped. Honestly, she told him he looked good once and he assumed the statement would always apply. Her on the other hand…

"You _are_ beautiful, you daft woman. I've told you that a thousand times and my opinion is not going to be changing just because of some silly marks so stop being so bloody stupid." He said gruffly.

Mrs. Lovett's face softened. "Oh love…" she breathed.

He almost couldn't bear the look in her eyes so he bent down and kissed her, letting their mouths do the talking, their tongues moving sensually against each other. She wriggled underneath him, feeling how hard he'd become again, moaning into his kiss.

She broke apart from him, breathing deeply. "God, I want ya so much love…" she whispered hotly, her voice husky and strained. She bit down on his neck, harder than she intended to, letting out a little sound of frustration. "Damn it!" She cursed loudly.

Sweeney stared down at his panting wife, his eyes glazed over with lust. She slid a hand down and grabbed hold of his erection hard, causing a little grunt to come from him. God, how fervently she wished to be able to guide that hard throbbing shaft to her opening, to push it deeply into her…but she knew she couldn't and would seriously regret it if she tried - and she was reminded cruelly of this when she felt herself becoming so wet that it was burning the soreness she felt down there.

Mrs. Lovett wriggled again, wanting to rub herself against him but knowing she would regret that as well.

Sweeney suddenly spoke low in her ear. "Is it just the stitches that hurt?"

She nodded her dark head. "I ripped so much, s'gonna take a while to properly 'eal." She said breathlessly.

She felt Sweeney's hand move from her side then, gliding down her body, down between her legs where it paused on the dark curls that nestled there. She stiffened and he locked his eyes onto hers, "trust me," he said and she found herself nodding as he dipped his hand a through the curls, sliding a couple of fingers down where he felt her hot and slick for him.

She was trembling already, parting her legs wide, both hands tightly around his back, nails digging into his skin a little.

Mrs. Lovett was unable to control the guttural moan that spilled from her lips as a finger found her burning nub. Careful not to slip his hand back any further, Sweeney began to rub her there, teasing her at first, swirling his finger round her clit, just avoiding touching her where she wanted.

"Oh God…Sweeney…please, please!" She gasped, rocking her hips in time to his hand. He finally complied and started to rub her clit, pressing hard on it, his fingers moving faster as her hips bucked towards him as she moaned and begged for him not to stop, nails raking down his back.

She came hard into his hand, crying out loudly, almost screaming her pleasure as she shook hard before finally slumping down in the bed, her whole boy stilling.

Sweeney brought his fingers up, dripping with her juices, and she could smell her aroused scent as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. He gave a small smirk then before bending down to her kiss her open mouth, pushing his tongue inside it. He was a little annoyed when she didn't seem to mind tasting her own arousal on him, instead kissing him back hungrily.

They were moving again, their bodies automatically writhing against each other, one of her legs drawing up, their hands wandering erratically, tongues becoming more demanding and God if they didn't stop this soon he would be inside her before either of them even realised it -

Sweeney pulled back roughly from her, voicing what she was thinking as he bit out hoarsely - "Nellie -"

She nodded, gasping for breath. "We 'ave to stop this now."

He nodded a harsh agreement, abruptly rolling off her quivering sweat soaked form to slide from the bed, decisively grabbing his clothes and starting to pull his trousers quickly back on.

Mrs. Lovett scrambled from the bed as well, hastily finding a nightshift and her undergarments. They dressed silently and shakily, trying to pretend they weren't both gasping for breath.

Having almost forgotten, Mrs. Lovett muttered quickly that she was going to get Jimmy, and left the room, returning a moment later with their sleeping son. She placed him in the crib in the corner, kissing him swiftly before moving over to the bed and climbing under the covers. Sweeney got in next to her and she muttered a brief 'night love,' before blowing out the bedside lamp and plunging them into darkness.

They lay there wide awake side by side, both their bodies hot, shaking, and despite (or perhaps because of) everything they'd done, painfully unsatisfied.

* * *

_Oooh I had /so/ much fun with this one...:giggles:...it's actually pretty long too, I realised this when I read back over it. Think that's gotta be my longest sexscene yet...although of course, they didn't_ _actually have sex but well...raunchy scene anyhow huh? ;) A whole chapter...but then it was /long/ overdue - thirteen chapters to be exact ;)_

_And before anyone says anything, I did check it up and yes, some women can get hot that soon after birth even though mostly (and certianly in poor Mrs. Lovett's case) they are unable to actually have sex. _

_Here's for those of you who were un-signed in..._

_MK - Lol yup all that drama has finally simmered down, about time too huh? Glad you're liking it so much and nope see ya didn't have to wait long at all! ;) Thank you!_

_Sweeney Lover - Omg are you /joking/? How could I ever be tired of all the wonderful compliments - each one makes me absolutely dizzy with happiness! XD lmao yes Anthony does get a couple of points for rescuing Sweeney but apart from that he's pretty useless really ;) Thanks love!_

_Ysabella - Oooh la la indeed LOL thanks love, glad to hear it! XD_

_Thea - Lol yeah poor Sweeney…;) glad ya didn't think it was rushed and glad you liked it thanks love!_

_VivicaTodd - Huh? What do you mean I don't follow lol…(scratches head)_

_Sarah Brihene - Lmao well here ya go will that do for ya? ;) ;) Thank you hun, glad ya liked it!_

_Odette - Hehe hot indeed…;) Aww thanks love, you are? Yay! XD_

_Jamie - Oh silly me…lol. Aww poor you, sorry to hear everyone is sick! Hope you feel better soon love! Hehe naughty Mrs. Lovett indeed…;) Thanks sweetie, glad ya liked it love ya too! XD_

_Acting-Is-A-Passion - Aww glad to hear you've enjoyed it hun! J Hehe ya of course Mrs. Lovett is aright, I wouldn't really do that to her! ;) Aw you live in England too? Yay! XD We bloody better get a nice summer after that atrocious one last year huh? Thanks for the review love!_

_Mellermelon - L.O.L ;) hehe ta for the review love! J_

_Vannett - Hehe she certainly is! ;) Aww hun you're sick? L hope you feel better soon! Glad you liked the chappie love! XD_

_Lina - Thank you love, glad ya liked t sweetie! XD_


	49. Chapter 49

_My foal has got the sniffles! :( Awww poor baby it's all that bloody rain we've had here lately. He's so cute when he sneezes though! XD_

_Sorry this took a while, apart from the fact I've been awful busy this week, this was like the never ending chapter LOL but hopefully the ridiculous length will make up for the wait ;)_

* * *

Toby shot suspicious glares at the dark couple over breakfast the following morning, wondering at their strange behaviour. Mrs. Lovett had gone about making breakfast swiftly without so much as a word to him after, 'morning dear,' the kitchen completely void of her usual chatter as she buttered toast with one hand. After trying and failing at striking up a proper conversation with her, Toby had gone to sit at the table where he remained until Mrs. Lovett bustled in, balancing a teapot, three plates and cups on one arm. She told him shortly to go tell Mr. Todd breakfast was ready before making her way back to the kitchen to get the rest.

Mr. Todd had seemed just as strange, nodding tensely to Toby before following him to the table and sitting himself down. When Mrs. Lovett returned with the tray of food and set Jimmy down on the chair with blankets placed on it next to her, she had uttered not a word to Mr. T, nor him to her, serving out the breakfast in silence.

At first Toby assumed they'd had a fight, but disregarded this when Mrs. Lovett mumbled, "Could you pass me the jam please love?" To Sweeney without any hint of hostility in her voice, just unusual…quietness? He'd nodded and done so and Toby had noticed how both of them seemed to be pointedly avoiding each other's eyes as she took it with - was that a blush!? - And a muttered 'thanks.'

Mrs. Lovett was feeling very strange as she silently spread jam on her toast, a small thoughtful frown on her face. For some reason it had felt incredibly awkward between her and Sweeney since last night; she'd awoken next to him this morning for the first time ever not knowing what in hell to say to him.

Generally she felt very bad abut what had happened. Apart from the fact that she'd left her husband incredibly unsatisfied last night, she also now knew the degree to which he wanted what she couldn't give him - and she felt bad about that. There was also that fact of course, that she was feeling just as frustrated herself and last night had done nothing but make her aware of how much she was and now, well…it was just awkward.

Feeling uncomfortable with the silent tension in the air, Toby tried to break it. "I didn't 'ear Jimmy at all last night."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot up to him, looking somewhat startled at his voice for a moment. She cleared her throat. "No, no 'e slept through. 'Course 'e was wide awake all day so I'm sure 'e tired 'imself out."

"Bet it was nice for you mum, to finally 'ave a good night's sleep." He continued casually before stuffing a large piece of toast and egg in his mouth.

Mrs. Lovett almost wanted to snort at that. Of course it would have been - if she'd actually got much sleep that was. "Hmmm."

"Whaff do 'ay mmm?"

"Toby don't talk with yer mouth full!" She scolded him.

"Sowwy." He mumbled before swallowing it down and repeating what he'd said. "What we doin' today then?"

"Oh not sure love. Nothing in particular."

"Cause I were thinking, seeing as the sun's out and all - we could all go to the park! I'll bet Jimmy'll like that!"

Mrs. Lovett glanced down at Jimmy who's dark eyes were wide open, staring around him quietly. She smiled. "That's a lovely idea Toby. Do us all some good to get some nice fresh air."

Toby grinned happily, jumping to his feet to start clearing the table. "Mr. T? You coming too sir?"

Sweeney looked up at the boy suddenly. "What?"

"Are ya gonna come with us?"

"Where?"

"The park!"

Mrs. Lovett spoke up, looking stubbornly down at Jimmy as she did so, tickling his face lightly. "Toby were thinking it would be nice to take Jimmy there."

"Oh." Sweeney muttered. "Yes, I suppose so."

"So ya gonna come sir?"

"What?" He said again. "Oh - yeah, I guess I will."

"You don't 'ave to love," Mrs. Lovett said a little too quickly, her voice high. "Me, Toby and Jimmy can go on our own if ya wanna stay 'ere."

"Mr. T wants to come mum, it'll be nice us all going out together." He said, a little excitement in his voice.

"Hush love, I'm sure Mr. T wants to open his shop today anyway, don't forget 'e 'as got a business to run."

"No 'e doesn't, 'e said 'e wants to come with us, ain't that right Mr. T?"

Sweeney stood up from the table. "Yes, I'll come." He said somewhat distractedly, his voice nonchalant before he turned and made his way to the bathroom to shave.

Toby gathered the plates up in his hands and turned to take them to the kitchen, but not before he caught Mrs. Lovett muttering curses under her breath. He turned back, setting the plates down with a curious look on his face.

"Alright." He said, making her look sharply up from Jimmy's little face. "What's 'appened?"

"What d'ya mean?" She said a little abruptly.

"Between you two. You've both been acting awful funny this morning. Ya 'ad a fight?"

"No everything's fine dear. Come on I'll 'elp ya clear this away so we can get ready." She said, standing up.

"It isn't, I can tell, I ain't that daft. I been living with ya both for a good long while now, I can tell when something ain't right."

"Toby it's nothing love, don't worry about it, now come on." She said as she grabbed the tea pot and some plates and bustled off to the kitchen with them.

Toby followed her quickly with his own few plates, setting them down on the counter as he continued talking. "Mum please tell me, 'as something upset ya? Is it something to do wit Jimmy?"

"Of course not, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

"Yes there is!"

"It's nothing to do with you Toby, just leave it be."

"So there _is _something!"

"_Toby!"_

"'As Mr. Todd said something to ya?"

"No! Leave it!" She insisted, getting irritated.

"I can't - I wanna know what's wrong!"

"No ya don't!" She snapped. "Toby, believe me…" she said a little calmer, forcing herself not to loose her temper with him - he was only concerned after all. "Ya _don't _wanna know alright?"

The lad frowned and looked round suddenly as Sweeney's voice sounded from the doorway. "What doesn't he wanna know?"

"Leave it Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett warned him quickly.

"I was asking Mrs. Lovett what was wrong sir, seeing as 'er and you 'ave been in an awful funny mood this morning. Ya been fighting?"

"No." Sweeney said, frowning at the boy who was still in his opinion - concerned or not - far too nosy for his own good.

"Then what?"

"None of your business."

"But it is when I gotta live with you two sir! 'Av you upset 'er?"

"No!" He snapped, getting very irritated with the persistent little boy.

"Then what's the problem?"

"We can't have sex." He suddenly told him very bluntly in a successful attempt to shut him up.

"Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett scolded with a gasp, outraged. "Ya can't tell 'im that!"

"He asked."

Toby had paled considerably.

Mrs. Lovett marched over to her husband, grabbing hold of his sleeve. "With me, now!" She ordered sternly, dragging a too-shocked-to-protest Sweeney briskly into the living room where she all but threw him down in a chair.

"What do ya think yer playing at, saying things like that to li'l Toby!?

Sweeney opened his mouth to speak but she continued. "It ain't on, I don't care 'ow much 'e already knows 'e's still just a child and ya don't speak about things like that to children, you understand Mr. T!?"

Once again Sweeney went to retort but again she cut him off - "God knows the poor boy's 'ad enough mental scarring since 'e's been 'ere an' I tell ya now mister, I will not 'ave you corrupting our son like ya 'ave 'im!" She was practically screaming now, her face flushed with anger.

Sweeney frowned suddenly. "Like _I_ have!?" He said, jumping to his feet to stand over her. "Mrs. Lovett if I remember correctly I had a good deal of help from you in that so called 'corrupting!'"

"'Scuse me it weren't bloody deliberate on my part - encase you've forgotten you're the one who wanted to make 'im watch you _rape_ me!"

"I did _not_ rape you!" He yelled.

"Ya bloody _tried!_" She shrieked back.

A loud high pitched cry suddenly sounded from the kitchen making both occupants of the living room whip their heads round to the noise suddenly, Sweeney's mouth pausing open. He closed it.

Mrs. Lovett snapped her head back round to him. "Now see what ya done!?"

"Me!? You're the one who bloody dragged me in here to yell at me woman!"

Jimmy was still wailing loudly, making them shout louder to be heard over him.

"I did that cause of what you were saying to poor li'l Toby!" She fumed. "What 'ope 'as our poor child got with you a bloody father!?"

"Well then maybe you should have thought of that before you got yourself knocked up!" He all but screamed at her before turning and storming off.

Mrs. Lovett was so shocked and angry he was crossing the threshold before she could retort. "Me!? I didn't impregnate _meself _ya fucking -" Sweeney slammed the door behind him - "bastard!" She screamed at it, hurling the nearest thing she could find - which happened to be a book - at the closed door with a loud bang.

She stood breathing hard, staring at the door for several moments, fists clenched at her sides before she registered the fact that Jimmy was still crying loudly.

Flinging the door open with such force it banged against the wall she marched into the kitchen where Toby was stood over Jimmy, desperately trying to soothe the screaming baby. Jimmy had hold of Toby's finger but was still crying loudly, tears pouring down his soft cheeks, little toothless mouth open wide.

All but ignoring Toby as he tried to reclaim his finger, Mrs. Lovett picked Jimmy up quickly and held him to her, rocking slightly as she bounced him in her arms, stroking the back of his head.

"There, there love, alright, hush now, shhhh baby…" She spoke soothingly to him.

Toby watched with an open mouth, astounded at how the woman could go from so blazing mad to so calm and gentle in the blink of an eye.

"I did try to quiten 'im but 'e wouldn't listen!" Toby told her as Jimmy's cries started to subside in his mother's arms.

"S'alright." She muttered, still pacing with Jimmy. "It was that bloody father of yours Jimmy love, upsetting ya like that, isn't 'e 'orrible huh? Poor love, shush darling…bloody bastard…" She muttered the last part to herself more than Jimmy, cursing the man above her head who she could hear pacing purposefully upstairs.

"Are y'alright mum?" Toby asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"What?" She turned to look at him. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine love." She sighed. "Why don't ya go pack some food for the park, I just gotta get some stuff together for Jimmy then we can go."

Toby raised his eyebrows. "Ya still wanna go?"

"'Course! Just cause Mr. grumpy's throwing a tantrum don't mean we gotta put our lives on hold. Ain't that right Jimmy? That grumpy old father of yours is 'aving a tantrum ain't he? Yes he is, yes he is!" She cooed to him, tickling his face with her finger, getting a little teary smile and gurgle from him.

Satisfied that his mum seemed to be back to herself, Toby left to fetch the basket and a blanket.

Mrs. Lovett dressed Jimmy for the day, making sure to stuff some extra towling nappies and blankets in a bag before making her way to the shop where Toby was already waiting in a booth with a basket on the table.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say 'fore we go…I'm - I'm sorry I caused you and Mr. T to 'ave a fight earlier."

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him from the basket she had been rummaging through. "You what? Don't be silly love course ya didn't."

"I did…I could 'ear what you was arguing 'bout…" He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Toby, love - it's not your fault alright, don't ya dare go thinking that." She shook her head. "'E was just been his damn difficult self as usual."

"But I started it all cause I was asking ya bout what was wrong, and I shoulda done what I was told when ya said to leave it and…I just wanted to say I was sorry."

Mrs. Lovett sighed heavily, pulling Toby into a firm hug. "Don't be, honestly. It's fine. Come on now, let's get going a?"

Toby nodded against her chest before they pulled apart and Mrs. Lovett picked Jimmy up as Toby grabbed the basket and bag and rushed ahead, opening the shop door for her.

After she'd locked up, just as they started off, they were stopped by a sound from behind. Both turned to see Sweeney making his way down the stairs.

Mrs. Lovett stared at him. "You're still coming!?"

"Yes." He said stiffly.

She sniffed. "Fine." She said, whirling and marching on, with Toby and Sweeney hurrying to keep up.

The walk was pleasant enough, Mrs. Lovett ignored Sweeney who strolled silently by her side, chatting instead to Toby and Jimmy, commenting on the sunny weather and other meaningless things. Every so often however, when a silence would fall over the four, she would become very aware of her husband's presence at her side, she'd hear every footstep of his as if he was stomping on an empty surface, every soft breath he took as if he were panting out loud, recoil form every accidental brush of his arm as if he'd burnt her…

She'd hastily strike up another conversation with Toby, wishing passionately that the damned man had just stayed at home.

The tension and awkwardness of the situation once they were sat on the blanket in the park with Toby run off to play was almost comical in it's ridiculousness. Neither Mrs. Lovett or Sweeney were going to speak to the other, both their jaws set stubbornly - and to make it worse Jimmy had promptly fallen asleep eliminating her distraction.

Finally, after a good half hour, Mrs. Lovett could stand the cheerful bird songs being the only sound no longer and cracked. "Why did you bother coming!?" She demanded abruptly.

Sweeney shrugged, not looking at her. "What's it to you?"

"What d'ya mean what's it to me? Stupid thing to say."

"Well it was a stupid question."

"No it weren't! I wanna know why ya came, it ain't like you've been much company an' I'm fairly sure we all would 'ave 'ad a dandy enough time without ya." She said bristly.

Sweeney was silent, grinding his teeth.

Mrs. Lovett leant back on her hands with a dramatically annoyed sigh.

After a moment Sweeney spoke. "Can you stop that!?"

"What?"

"Moving yer bloody foot!"

Mrs. Lovett hadn't noticed that she'd been jiggling her leg repetitively. "Oh _I'm _sorry I didn't realised I weren't allowed to move!"

"It's annoying!"

"You're annoying!" She shot sharply.

"That's mature." He shot back.

"As mature as what you blurted out to Toby this morning!"

Sweeney took a deep breath. "Why are you trying to cause arguments!?"

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth but nothing came out. That took her back a bit. "Wha - ? I'm not - I -"

"Yes you are. Since you got up. All you been doing is looking for things to yell about."

"No I ain't! You just been a bloody git today!"

"No, I've been normal, _you've _been impossible. Don't take out your frustrations on me."

That shut her up. Mrs. Lovett bit her lip, realising that he was probably right - that probably was the reason she'd been so tetchy with him today. Mind, it wasn't like he'd been much better himself - "Oh and look who's talking!?"

"Excuse me?"

"Takes two to argue ya know!"

"Takes one to start it!"

"Takes a reason for one to start it!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to think of a comeback before looking away. "Well it takes one to keep it going once one's tried to stop it."

"Oh shut up." She snapped irritably at him.

"Bitch." Sweeney muttered darkly, not quite under his breath.

"Bastard." She spat, not quite under own breath.

They sat side by side in tense silence again for a few minutes, both silently sizzling.

Predictably, Mrs. Lovett was the one to speak, still starting straight ahead as she said quickly, her voice low, "Do you wanna fuck me as much as I do you right now?"

"Hell yes." He replied in the same tone, not missing a beat.

She sighed heavily, tilting her head and squinting into the sun.

"Mum!" It was Toby's voice, breaking the uneasy silence as he ran over to them, hand held out. "Look what I found!" He said excitedly, bending down and opening his hand.

Mrs. Lovett all but squealed, flying backwards and making Sweeney jump in shock and Jimmy wake up with a start.

"Get that away form me!" She shrieked at Toby as she scrambled behind Sweeney, clutching onto his arm with a vice-like grip.

Toby look thoroughly confused. "But - it's just a toad…"

"I know what it is bloody take it away _now!"_

"But…it ain't gonna do ya no 'arm mum - look he's friendly!" He said, holding the slimy creature out towards Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney with a smile. It croaked.

Mrs. Lovett screamed again. "Get rid of it! Now!"

Looking a little upset, Toby trudged off with the toad leaving Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney on the blanket with Jimmy who had started to whimper softly.

"That bloody kid!" She cursed as she moved away from Sweeney to pick Jimmy up.

Sweeney had a raised eyebrow and slightly amused expression on his face. "You're scared of toads?"

"They're 'orrible! Bloody disguising slimy things." She pulled a face, shivering a little as she smoothed her dress down, rocking Jimmy gently with her other hand.

Sweeney didn't reply but he shook his head, rolling his eyes lightly and the tension was eased a little. After a few moments of cheerful bird song that Mrs. Lovett spent in deep thought she made up her mind to speak aloud.

"Mr. T?"

"Hmm?"

She swallowed a little. "Can we talk 'bout last night?"

Sweeney paused. "What about it?"

"Well…I just wanna say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He turned to her, looking genuinely confused. "What you sorry for?"

"Well, apart from the obvious, I'm sorry for starting all that, would 'ave been better if we'd just waited altogether . It's messed us up now ain't it?"

After a moment he shook his head tensely. "Don't worry about it." He muttered quietly.

Mrs. Lovett shuffled over on the blanket a little to place a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head and caught her lips before she could move away, kissing her lightly before pulling back. He glanced down at Jimmy who was staring up at him with big brown eyes.

Sighing again, Mrs. Lovett made an attempt at changing the subject. "Still no news from Anthony?"

Sweeney shook his head tensely, looking away.

"Hmm. Poor little Johanna. All alone in that big 'ouse. Still - I s'pose there must be maids or something there…"

"I could have planned it -" He growled quietly. "I had a plan ready, if only I hadn't -"

"Shh love," she cut him off. "Don't start that again, I told ya it's no use, what's done is done, no good upsetting yourself." After another pause she spoke again. "Love?"

"What?"

"Ya don't think…perhaps -maybe - I mean seeing as God knows where the sailor boy is - we should maybe go see Johanna?" She saw Sweeney 's jaw tighten. "Well, just to see if she's aright an' all - I mean - you don't 'ave to come - perhaps I could just pop round there, say…"

"Say what, Mrs. Lovett? What in hell do you propose you say to her? Oh hello dear, my husband murdered your guardian so I thought I'd just pop round to check you were alright, all on your own here - oh and by the way, my husband's also yer real father…"

"Alright!" She snapped a little annoyed. "I dunno. I were only thinking. Well, maybe I could make something up like…I dunno…" She huffed in annoyance.

"Just forget about it." Sweeney mumbled. "I'm sure she'll be fine until we can get hold of Anthony."

"Yeah I guess. Where in 'ell d'ya think he's gone anyway? I'd be surprised if 'e took off again, what with 'ow obsessed with your little Johanna he seemed to be last we saw of him…"

"She's not mine." Sweeney said very stiffly.

Mrs. Lovett turned her head sharply to look at him for a moment before looking away again. "Sorry dear." She said quietly. "'Ave ya been down to the docks? 'E might be working there or something -?"

"Yes." He said shortly. Mrs. Lovett could see the subject was getting him tetchy - which hadn't been her intention at all - so she decided to drop it.

"Ah well, never mind love I'm sure he's around somewhere. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

_It will. _She told herself firmly and stubbornly, knowing she wasn't just meaning Johanna. _Everything will be fine, everything will work out in the end…_

* * *

_Alright I don't like that last bit at all but omg this chapter was refusing to end! It's the first one I've had to force to end (hence the reason I hate that last line) cause it was just going on forever…normally they end themselves and a final line comes automatically but here…nope. Still going. So err yeah…sorry about that._

_Here's for the un-signed in peoples:_

_Nova - Haha damn laptops, don't worry this one bullies me regularly. LOL no, I didn't realise you used your knee that much for /that/ either lmao. Glad you're enjoying it love 'storm of a story' lol I like that J thankya hun! XD_

_SweeneyLover - Omg stitches in the eyeballs!! Hahaha that seriously cracked me up…yes I think that /would/ suck just a tad…XD Glad you liked the chap love hehe yes poor Mrs. Lovett indeed…thanks for the review love!_

_ambrosiabb - Lol thanks hun, yeah I know, nearly at the big five-o…that is pretty crazy! Aww that must suck only being able to get on the comp every once in a while, I dunno how I'd cope with that! LOL! :P Glad you're enjoying it sweetie!_

_VivicaTodd - Hehe thank you love glad you thought so - lol why does it sound like it does? ;) :P Ya I think it could be the first Sweeney fic with 50 chaps…lol I have no idea how I've written all this! Thanks hun!_

_MK - Lol ya they are kinda cute aren't they? Bless em. Glad you enjoyed it hun hehe thanks for the review! XD_

_Jamie - Haha sorry about that love, oh lucky you 3 months holi! Glad ya liked it hun, thank you! J_

_Caoilainn - Why thank ya darling! ;) Aww I'm glad you think so! Yeah I watch it practically everyday too hehe aw really you think about this story while you're watching? I do too but that's probably cause I wrote it…XD LOL well I'm glad to hear it's driving you insane thinking about it but you just gonan have to wait and see what happens love! ;) Thanks so much hun! J_

_Odette - Aww thanks so much sweetie that means a lot! So glad you like it so much hun! XD_

_Thea - Thanks hun glad ya loved it, bless her she is kinda cute ain't she? Hehe J_

_Lina - LOL! Glad ya liked it hun that was a pretty long one wasn't it hehe thank you!_

_Sarah Brihene - Lmao! Haha glad ya liked it lovee! ;)_


	50. Chapter 50

_FIFTY!! Omg that's...scary. 50 chapters...wooooaah - I've never written anything this long in my life before! XD_

_Apologies for the wait, I'm super busy with collage work atm cause there's only a few weeks to go so trying to get everything in and stuff. _

_Right can I just say before you read this, I am trying my very best to keep Sweeney IC but it is extremely hard trying to imagine how he would behave as a father. I'm going with it bringing out a slightly softer side to him cause I'm pretty sure he would be like this with his own child, look how he thought of Johanna, even as he was Sweeney - and remember, he does know how to handle and treat babies, the memories of Johanna would still be there after all. So I /really/ hope I am not making him seem OOC here...:S_

* * *

Around mid afternoon the sun was getting very hot and, not liking the thought of Jimmy being out in it too long, Mrs. Lovett suggested they head for home. She stood up with Jimmy as they started to pack everything away in the basket.

"Oh, 'old on -" She said, handing Jimmy to Sweeney - he squirmed in his fathers arms for a moment before Sweeney turned him round so he was facing forwards in a sitting position.

"There, look," Mrs. Lovett heard Sweeney saying quietly to him as she folded the blanket up. "Mummy's packing up so we can go home."

She smiled to herself as she stuffed the blanket in the basket and closed it up. She straightened, holding her arms out. "Thanks love, I'll take 'im back now."

"S'alright I'll take him." Mrs. Lovett had smiled at Sweeney and given Jimmy a kiss on the head but as they started walking back, inside she was just a little…well she didn't know really but…she wanted to be holding Jimmy.

"Toby!" She called out. "Come on, time to go now love!"

"Coming mum!" He'd yelled before squatting down by some bushes, releasing what she gathered was the toad then running to catch up. "You better wash yer 'ands when you get in, playing with that 'orrible slimy thing all day."

They'd strolled back slowly - Toby immediately noticed that the two adults seemed to be on better terms than they were when they arrived - Sweeney was carrying Jimmy while Mrs. Lovett walked close to him, her arm linked through his.

"Enjoy yerself love?"

Toby nodded happily and Mrs. Lovett ruffled his hair fondly. He smiled to himself as he glanced over at his…well - he supposed they were his family really. They had their moments but - it made it all worth it when there were moments like this as well as the bad ones. He watched Sweeney stroll along with Jimmy nestled casually in his arms, sleeping soundly.

"Mr. T?" Toby said suddenly.

Sweeney glanced over at him, a little surprised at being addressed by the young boy. "What is it lad?"

"You make an awful good dad, sir."

Sweeney blinked at him, taken aback and surprised beyond measure. He looked away, in front of him again.

Mrs. Lovett elbowed him in the side.

"Er…thanks." He muttered awkwardly.

Mrs. Lovett beamed happily at him and then round at Toby. "Oh ain't it lovely all of us being out together as a family?"

Sweeney merely grunted while Toby agreed and she placed an arm around him as they walked. She looked longingly at Jimmy and noticed how content he looked, dozing in his fathers arms. Still, she couldn't escape the strange feeling she had - of course it wasn't that she didn't _like _Sweeney holding him - it was just that she would rather _she _had him.

"You alright there love?" She said to Sweeney. "I'll take 'im if yer arms are getting tired."

"No, I'm fine."

She smiled and snuggled into him a little, lifting the arm that wasn't linked with his to lightly stroke Jimmy's sleeping face. "Ya sure? I don't mind."

"No it's alright."

They'd continued for a few more streets until she'd found her arms itching for her child so much she'd halted them, turning to face her husband, reaching out as she said, "I'll 'ave Jimmy now love, ya must be fed-up of 'olding him," before taking him out of Sweeney's arms without even waiting for a reply.

He'd frowned at her a little but let it slip.

Jimmy woke, his eyes blinking open as he changed hands and he let out a little gurgle.

"Why didn't you leave him? He was settled."

"He's fine." She'd waved him off, her face glowing as she chatted happily to her child as they walked along.

The following morning, Sweeney was left stretching as he climbed out of bed as Mrs. Lovett padded to the bathroom. He glanced over as he heard a little noise come from the crib in the corner. He crossed the room to lean over it, looking down to see Jimmy staring up at him with big brown eyes.

He reached a hand down to him. "You've got your mother's eyes haven't you little one?" He muttered thoughtfully, more to himself that Jimmy. Jimmy gave a little smile.

"You want dadda to hold you?" Sweeney asked him softly to which he gave a little babble, and he bent down to scoop his child up form the crib into his arms.

Jimmy's big eyes grew eve larger as he stared up into his fathers face. He wriggled a little, Sweeney jerking his head back just in time to avoid being smacked in the face by his flailing arms. Jimmy gave a little whimper and his lower lip began to tremble.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Jimmy squirmed again and Sweeney tried to keep the wriggling child still, hushing him best he could. It didn't work and the tiny baby suddenly gave an ear-piercing wail.

"Hey, hey, hey - what's that for? Alright, shush now, come on," He said to him as he bounced him in his arms. Jimmy continued to cry loudly.

"Aww baby! What's all this noise!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she rushed into the bedroom to see Sweeney desperately trying to hush Jimmy who was red-faced and screaming in his arms.

"I don't know why he won't stop! You've fed him and he doesn't need changing!" He said loudly with a little distress over Jimmy's wails.

"Oh My little darling! Come 'ere love, come to mummy," she said, taking him from Sweeney and rocking him, kissing him on the head. "There love, s'alright now…" she hummed gently as his wails subsided to little hiccups and she wiped his tears off his face with her finger.

Sweeney was frowning. "What was wrong with him? He wouldn't quieten for me!"

"It's cause 'e's not used to you 'olding 'im."

Sweeney paused for a moment before muttering darkly, "Well that's cause you never let me."

She looked up sharply at him at this. "What -? - I - I do - I -"

"No you don't, you know that very well. That babe hardly leaves your arms from the time you get up to the time you go to bed - whenever I suggest taking him or try to you won't let me."

"I do - I -" She stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

"No, you don't. It's bad anyway, carrying him around everywhere like you do; you're spoiling him. Whenever he cries he gets attention." It seemed Sweeney had opened the gates on thoughts he'd obviously been keeping to himself for a while and they were suddenly all flooding out.

She frowned. "'Course 'e does, that's what he's crying for! 'E's a baby Mr. T, 'ow else can 'e tell us when 'e's 'ungry or tired"?

"But sometimes he isn't, he just wants to be picked up and you do."

"Well what am I supposed to do, let 'im cry!?"

"Yes!"

She stared at him wide eyed and annoyed. "I can't do that! S'orrible that is - 'ow would you like it!?"

"He's a _baby! _A baby that's going to turn into a very badly behaved child if you don't stop treating him like royalty."

"I - you…" She opened and closed her mouth a few more times with no words coming out.

"And what about when he gets a bit bigger? He's gonna wanna be carried everywhere and picked up all the time and when it gets to the point when you simply can't what then? He won't understand it!"

Mrs. Lovett took a breath, looking down at her son before saying quietly with a tight jaw. "And why 'ave ya never said any o' this before?"

"Because -" Sweeney started but forced himself to pause and lower his voice - he'd only start Jimmy off again if he kept shouting. "_Because_ - I didn't wanna upset you. I knew you'd get annoyed if I mentioned it - which you obviously have."

Her eyes snapped back up to his. "I'm _annoyed _because you've obviously been keeping all this to yerself for a good while - if you've got a problem with me I'd rather know it!"

"I haven't got a _problem_ with you -"

"Yes, you have!"

"I'm just saying -"

"You have a problem!"

"Alright! Fine! I have a problem with you and the way you treat that child - happy!?"

"Ecstatic! Thank you!" With that she turned on her heel and stormed from the room with Jimmy.

"Bloody woman!" Sweeney cursed as she left.

"I 'eard that!"

She opened at lunch time for the first time in a good while that day, and to her satisfaction her shop was buzzing by mid-afternoon as she weaved in between the tables, pies in one arm, Jimmy in the other.

"Whoops! Sorry dear!" She exclaimed as she nearly collided with Toby who was rushing around like a madman, trying to keep up with the heavy stream of customers. She continued over to the table in the corner which was filled with the usual gaggle of ladies who used to enjoy coming to her shop every Saturday afternoon for some pies (and gossip.)

She caught a part of their conversation as she placed their pies in front of them. "Ain't it awful bout that sailor boy? Yes just a mere lad - oh the young ones are the worst but gosh - what a thing to do!" Mrs. Lovett froze in her tracks, backing up slightly to interrupt the four ladies.

"Sorry, but I couldn't 'elp over hearing - what was that about a sailor boy?"

Mrs. Green looked up at her. "Oh aven't ya heard? That young sailor lad - I seen 'im round 'ere a couple of times in fact, ya must know 'im - scrawny lad, blonde 'air, well spoken but always scruffly looking like 'e needed a good bath -"

"Yeah - yes I know 'im - what 'bout 'im?" She said, her eyes narrowed a little.

"Yes well - 'e's been arrested - would you believe it -" she leaned in to Mrs. Lovett, lowering her voice and pausing dramatically before delivering sharply, "murder!"

"_What!?"_

"I know! Shocking ain't it! Absolutely terrible don't you think? Such a young lad - always seemed like a polite fellow too -"

"Who - who'd he kill!?"

"Oh my dear!" Mrs. Green suddenly exclaimed shrilly. "Where _have _you been - I don't know 'ow you aven't 'eard all this yet! Well…it was that judge! The one that went missing - surely you heard about that?"

"Er…no…no I 'aven't…" Mrs. Lovett's heart had frozen at the word judge and was now pounding its way out of her chest.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Green exclaimed but it was obvious she was thrilled Mrs. Lovett hadn't heard as it meant she got to deliver the story herself. "Well - 'e went missing a few weeks back - all very odd - never turned up in court one day and never seen of again. Well - turns out, he _wasn't _missing after all - the police were just keeping it quiet - but of course it got out anyway - 'e was _murdered _- by that sailor lad!"

Mrs. Lovett felt very faint. "'E…'e was? 'Ow er…'ow do they know that? They got any proof?"

"Oh he was found at the scene of the crime! Bent over the judge's cold dead body, a knife in 'is 'ands and blood all over 'im! They say there was a murderous glint in 'is eye, cold enough to send shivers down the devil's spine 'imself." She finished her story proudly, looking not at all how she should look after delivering such news.

It was all Mrs. Lovett could do to exclaim, "oh - blast it ! I left me pies in the oven down in the bake house, sorry dearie, must run!" She hurried off quickly before they could see how panicked she was by this news, leaning over to hiss sharply in Sweeney's ear as she passed him. "'ere, now!"

Bemused, Sweeney waited a few moments so it didn't look too obvious (as she clearly intended) then followed her through to the back room.

She was pacing, ringing her hands, Jimmy placed down on the sofa. "What is it?"

"Anthony!" She said quickly, her eyes wide as she kept her voice down. "Oh god Mr. T…e's been blamed for Turpin's murder!"

Sweeney blinked at her as this sunk in, then. "you _what!_?"

"They found 'im over 'is dead body apparently! Oh 'e must 'ave found 'im and the police turned up just then - 'e's been arrested!"

Sweeney turned away from her, digesting this information. "This is…unfortunate."

"_Unfortunate!? _Sweeney it's a bloody nightmare! What we gonna do!?"

He whirled back to face her. "We!? _We're _gonna do nothing Mrs. Lovett - jus in case you're forgetting _I_ was actually the one that murdered the judge so unless you want everybody to find out about this we are keeping as far away from the whole situation as we can!"

"But…but love…e's gonna be hanged if they find 'im guilty!"

"Yes, like a said - terribly unfortunate, a dreadful shame, now _keep out of it!_"

"But - what 'bout Johanna!?"

Sweeney set his jaw, looking away from her wide eyes. "I don't know. We can't talk about this now, you've got customers to serve."

Biting her lip, Mrs. Lovett reluctantly nodded. "Alright." She said quietly, moving over to Jimmy before stopping suddenly and glancing back at Sweeney. "Um…love?"

"What?" He said distractedly.

She looked a little timid. "Do…do you wanna 'ave Jimmy for a while?" She said very quietly.

Sweeney stared at her before nodding tensely.

She gave him a weak little smile before making her way back to her hungry customers, head reeling and heart still hammering.

* * *

_:giggles insanely: Oh I have /so/ much in store for you loves! ;) ;)_

_Hope you all enjoyed the chap - and can you please tell me what you think of my daddy!Sweeney cause seriously...I'm having panic attacks over this...:S :S_

_Oh - I downloaded a free trial for a vid-making programme and I've managed (after a lot of confusion) to make a lil Sweenett vid if anyone is interested. It's a silly one okay, not to be taken seriously, go watch it, it's on youtube - search 'sweeney candyman' and it /should/ come up...if not just find me (xxfunkyflamingoxx) I've commented on the trailer CopiPan made for this story ;) Oh but whoever is reading this just after I've posted, it's upoading atm so probably won't show up for a bit..._

_Alright well here's my replies to the un-signed in reviewers:_

_Nova - LOL oh that is so true in Mrs. Lovett's mind! Hahaha! Hmmm my fave author...well to be honest I don't read books that much, I tend to read fanfiction more. I mainly read fantasy books when I do, I read Robin Hobb's 3 trilogies a while ago and she's brilliant - oh and I used to love Patricia Leitch (not very well known) who writes horse books, I read tons of them when I was younger - I used to read lots of horse books. I woulnd't say either of them authors are my fave but no-one else springs to mind cause as I said, I don't really read books. Who were you thinking of, I'd be curious to_ _know...yep you should get an account and get some writing up! ;) Anyway ta for the review love!_

_ambrosiabb - Awww thank you sweetie - you have? XD XD So glad you enjoyed it hun!_

_BodeBabe64 - Lol aww glad to hear you're addicted! ;) Um...I have no idea where I come up with all this, it baffles me, seriously it just keeps coming LOL. Thanks so much for the review!_

_Cheyenne - Haha yeah you think Toby would have learnt by now huh? Lol, they are a pretty funny pair aren't they I'm glad you laughed cause that was the intention! ;) Thanks love!_

_lina - Lol yeah they are silly huh? Yup I feel sorry for Toby too they must be a nightmare to live with! Lol thanks for the review hun! XD_

_Sarah Brihene - Hehehe glad I could give ya a giggle hun! ;) Thank you love and don't worry I'm sure I'll manage to write some more sex soon enough lol I think you're as bad as me ;)_

_Thea - Yup no sex make Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett very grumpy hehe! Oh well hooked is great! ;) Thanks sweetie glad ya liked it!_

_MK - They are rather impossible huh? Lol thanks hun glad ya liked the chap! :)_

_Caoilainn - Yup I haven't forgotton Johanna and Anthony hehe. Sketchy! I love that word! LOL it was getting a little sketchy there huh? ;) Yup toads lol as you said everyone's gotta be scared of something hehe glad ya liked it love and especially glad you did like the ending. Aw I'm glad to hear it! XD Hehe thanks hun!_

_emilybrat - Thanks sweetie glad ya liked it! XD_

_Odette - Aww no course I'm not getting sick of you, how could I be sick of getting reviews LOL! So glad ya loved the chapter, haha their counciler, now /that/ would be something to see huh? Lmao thanks so much love!_

_VivicaTodd - Lol - is your last name actually Todd then? Haha that's pretty cool. Glad it made ya laugh love thanks for the review! ;)_

_Jamie - Oh look you were first again LOL aw three months off lucky you...yes send me that it sounds hilarious! Glad you liked the chappie sweetie, ta for the review! XD_


	51. Chapter 51

_Heya me lovelies, here comes fifty-one..._

_Something I forgot to mention in the last A/N which I found pretty amusing is so many of you liked the "Do you wanna fuck me as much as I do you right now?" part in chapter 49 lol it's funny cause it always seems everyone picks up on/likes the same lines/parts from the chapters…yeah I just find it amusing ;)_

* * *

In his dimly lit room, the barber cleaned his blade off routinely with a rag, wiping every last drop of blood from it's shining surface before polishing it - almost lovingly - an odd contradiction to his previous actions - until it gleamed once again.

Holding it up, he smiled as it caught the moonlight, turning it slightly so it glittered and shone. His eyes flicked from the blade to the window to which he walked over and stood before, staring, as he often liked to do, out across the dingy London landscape. His mind was predictably whirling with the information Mrs. Lovett had provided him with earlier that evening; Anthony was being blamed for the judge's murder.

Almost as a reflex, he wanted at first to rejoice over this piece of news - if the young sailor was tried and found guilty it meant that he was off the hook; Anthony would be hung and that would be it, the whole thing would be over with and buried for good.

But then of course…there was Johanna. As much as he refused to admit it, he did know she was still his child - if not mentally then at least physically and he therefore felt some sort of responsibility towards her well being. He wanted to know she was happy, that was all, not to see or have anything to do with her, but he would always know she was out there, and he just wanted, when she came to his mind, to have the accompanying knowledge that she was happy.

And of course…he supposed the young man wasn't a bad sort of lad. He did in a way owe his life to him and he also knew he would do well by his daughter and trusted him enough to take care of her so…no. he supposed he didn't think he was bad. He _supposed _he didn't _really _deserve to die…

Oh but he would be free. Free forever with never another worry of the Judge or anything to do with him coming into his life again. Besides…what could he and Mrs. Lovett do to get Anthony off the hook anyway? Short of actually admitting that _he _was in fact the man who brutally stabbed the judge several times until he was dead (something he had absolutely no intention of doing) what else could he do? Like he had said to Mrs. Lovett, they couldn't risk getting involved at all, it was probably best to keep as far away from the whole thing as possible.

Yes. He would. The boy would be a worthwhile sacrifice for such liberty. Of course, he supposed his wife may have other ideas on the matter but he would deal with her. Sweeney Todd had made his mind up and there was nothing she could do to change it.

He jolted suddenly as he heard the door shutting and turned to see Mrs. Lovett closing it behind her and facing him with a sigh. "Thought they'd never go! Shooed them out four times I did 'fore they all actually got out the door far enough for me to close it behind them."

Sweeney's mouth quirked up a little. "Mrs. Lovett I remember a time when you were pulling them in as soon as their foot stepped over the threshold - and hanging onto them for dear life for as long as you possibly could."

"Yeah, well. Times change huh?" She said, making her way over to his chair and sitting herself down in it. "God, I'm knackered. Forgot 'ow tiring this was, being open all day - well this weren't even all day - I didn't open 'til lunch."

Sweeney didn't say anything to that, just went over to her and bent down, reaching to take Jimmy from her arms. She passed him to him, studying his face as he took him from her. "Mr. T?" She said softly as he straightened with his son.

"What?"

"Um…sorry for earlier. What you said 'bout Jimmy…you're right, I guess. Sorry I snapped at ya love."

Sweeney waved a hand dismissively and she guessed that was an acceptation of her apology.

She sighed with a smile and then suddenly gasped, sitting up bolt upright. "Oh - bugger it! Left the oven on!" She leapt to her feet, tearing from the room.

"Slow down woman!" Sweeney shouted irritably after her as she rushed down the stairs. "You'll bloody kill yourself one of these days!" He growled in annoyance, following after her with Jimmy.

He was waiting at the top of the bake house stairs when she emerged, frown on his face.

"What?" She said, sounding rather out of breath.

"I've already told you, you shouldn't be rushing around so much, not so soon after…" he swallowed, pausing slightly. It was still a very raw subject, and one he felt incredibly awkward bringing up. She clearly felt the same because she looked away from his eyes.

"I'm fine, I feel perfectly fine, honest. Don't worry."

"But I do I…" Her eyes flicked up to his and he immediately found himself looking away. "I…I nearly lost you…" He said, very quietly.

"But you didn't, and I'm fine." She insisted, although she was somewhat touched by this - even if she did partly blame him for it in the first place. "Stop worrying 'bout it." She switched her attention to Jimmy in his arms, trying to escape the awkwardness, stroking his cheek lightly. After a moment she stifled a yawn. "Think I'm gonna turn in now love, ya coming?"

Sweeney nodded and followed her to the bedroom, setting his sleeping son down in his crib in the corner.

When she rolled over to kiss him goodnight that night, he held the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth briefly and winding an arm tightly round her. Her hand came up to caress his cheek as she practically purred into his mouth.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away, nuzzling into his neck.

"Mmm." He grunted.

"Do you love me?" She pouted up at him.

"You know I do."

"But…I want ya to tell me…." She said quietly.

"Why? I have - you know I do." He said again, starting to sound a little irritated.

"Yes but…ya never say it…"

"You know though." He said, pulling away from her a little.

She let out a little annoyed sound, sliding out of him arms to lie beside him on her back.

Silence filled the darkness.

After a good few minutes Sweeney suddenly let out a heavy sigh before mumbling in a voice that sounded extremely exasperated, "I love you Nellie."

She actually _squealed_, rolling quickly over to snuggle tightly into him. "I love you too!" She told him happily.

"I _know." _He growled.

She giggled, placing a kiss on his chest before laying her head down on his shoulder, flinging a leg over his and an arm round him and closing her eyes contentedly. He sighed again, rolling his eyes in the darkness but slipping an arm round and holding her warm little body to his all the same.

Just as his eyes had started to drift shut after a while, Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat a little into the silence and Sweeney silently sighed, knowing that this meant he was a long way from peace for the night. "Um…bout what I told ya earlier…" He didn't reply but she continued anyway, knowing he knew what she was talking about. "Hadn't we better talk 'bout it?"

He paused before mumbling, "Do you never get tired of talking?"

She hit him lightly. "S'important. Ya said we was gonna talk 'bout it later."

"There's not really much to talk about is there? Like I said earlier, it's a shame but there's nothing we can do." He replied in a tone that meant he intended that to be the end of the conversation.

"But…love we 'ave to do _something_…"

"Why?

"Cause we do - we know 'e didn't do it…"

"Mrs. Lovett just to remind you, we ourselves kill people every day with absolutely no incentive - did we not agree that we all deserve to die?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well then what's the problem with letting Anthony be hung for a very good reason - my definite freedom?"

"Well it's just…what bout poor li'l Johanna all alone…who else is gonna take care of 'er?"

Another tense pause before, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Mrs. Lovett frowned into the darkness. "But…don't ya care!?"

"No." He snapped. "I killed the judge, I've done that much for her, I'm sure she can sort her life out on her own now." He paused tensely before adding darkly, "it's not my problem."

"But she's your _daughter!"_

"No she's not!"

"Yes!" She insisted. "She is!"

"She's not, she's Benjamin -"

"Oh stop it!" She hissed suddenly, shutting him up out of shock. "She's _your _daughter, no matter what bloody name ya call yerself, she's still yours and you 'ave a responsibility as 'er father that ya can't just bloody ignore!" She told him, her voice rising as she went on.

His face twitched as he lay by her side and then suddenly he flung the covers aside and rose quickly, pulling his shirt back on.

"Where ya going!?" She said shrilly, sitting up in bed. Without a word he grabbed his jacket and stormed from the room, flinging the door open and slamming it behind him on his way out.

Mrs. Lovett's initial incentive was to scramble out of bed and tear after him but she wisely managed to convince herself that it would be better to let him cool off; she had clearly succeeded in pissing him off a lot more than she thought she would by speaking her annoyed thoughts.

Friday morning found her pushing the door to his room cautiously open to see him sitting in his chair not looking at her.

"Are ya still mad at me?" She asked him quietly after she'd closed the door behind her.

He didn't reply.

She crossed the room to kneel on the floor beside him, staring up with big pleading eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said, I never meant to 'urt ya or upset ya, I just…can't understand 'ow you can cut 'er off like that and…I just got frustrated with ya is all…" She told him earnestly. He looked down at her, frowning a little. She held his gaze before he looked away again.

He would not tell her that the reason he had been so annoyed with what she had said, was that she was voicing was the exact argument he had provided himself with as to why he should not let the sailor lad hang - an argument he had dismissed without resolving, and a point he was trying hard to ignore.

"Leave." He said, deathly quiet. Hurt flashed across her face.

"No I will not leave! Ya can't start shutting me out again - I hate when you're like this, I won't 'ave it!"

"Then bloody go away and you won't have to!" He growled, shooting a glare back at her. She rose to her feet., planting her hands on her hips crossly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Mr. T!"

He leapt to his own feet, towering over her. "I'll talk to you how I bloody well want woman!" He fumed.

She stubbornly held his strong gaze, refusing to step back as her instincts told her to do. He frowned at her and she glared back and then before either of them even realised it their mouths had met in a fierce kiss.

Coming to her senses she pulled back suddenly with a growl. "That's not helping anything." She said irritably, turning away from him.

He sighed, folding his arms as he glared at her back and she sighed too, brushing a curl from her flushed face.

"Look, I said I was sorry alright, can't ya just accept it and we can forget 'bout it?"

"_No." _Sweeney said firmly.

She wanted to shout at him again but she'd had enough of fighting with him all the time and her head was starting to hurt. She suspected it was probably mostly sexual frustration that was causing them to be so irritable with each other all the time lately; she for one certainly felt right now that she could throw him down and fuck him just as happily as she could turn round and bite his head off.

She turned to face him and forced herself to say, "well…can we just forget 'bout it for now then? Please?"

His jaw tightened before he stiffly nodded and she sighed in relief. "Come down for breakfast then, it'll be ready soon." She said before turning and leaving.

During breakfast her usual chatter eased the tension and after a while she found Sweeney to be replying to her as normal and felt relieved that the disagreement was at least buried for now, if not settled. After clearing away the breakfast things and feeding Jimmy, she settled him down for a nap. Once he was sleeping she left Toby to watch him, while Sweeney came down with her to the bake house to help her make the pies for the weekend.

She soon discovered however, that him working with her in the hot cellar with his shirt off in that blasted orangey glow form the oven did absolutely nothing to help the little problem they were currently having.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead - the bake house was _not_ a good place to be in the heat of summer - she glanced over at Sweeney again as he turned the grinder. His muscles rippled as he worked, torso covered with a layer of sweat, shining in the light from the oven which was currently open. She swallowed hard, looking quickly back down at the half-severed arm.

"Bloody 'ell I'm sweating!" Mrs. Lovett gasped a few minutes later, pausing from hacking meat up to wipe a hand across the back of her neck, feeling that it was drenched and dripping, just like the rest of her.

Sweeney grunted.

"S'alright for you, you can take yer shirt off." She grumbled.

Sweeney glanced over at her, pausing momentarily in grinding the meat up with a small smirk on his face. "So can you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I ain't wearing a shirt to mention the least of the problems with that. I'm wearing a damn 'eavy dress - that's bloody killing me by the way."

"Take that off then." he said matter-of-factly before going back to his grinding.

Oh she knew he was joking…but…

Sweeney's arms paused on the grinder in mid-turn as he heard a dull thud. Oh she hadn't…

She had. He looked up to find her grinning at him, stood in only her underwear and stockings. "That's better." She lifted her hands to the ties on her corset. "Ya know…this corset's pretty hot too…"

Sweeney sucked in a breath. "Don't." He growled quietly.

"Aww love," she pouted, "tempting ya am I?"

"_Yes._"

Truth be told, Mrs. Lovett had no idea why she was doing what she was, she knew she wasn't helping _anything _but she just couldn't stop herself…

The laces were half undone, her eyes locked onto his, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Nellie…" he ground out, intended as a warning although it came out a lot huskier than he'd meant.

He could feel himself quickly becoming hard as she un-did more laces. "Stop. That. Now."

Mrs. Lovett paused but merely shot him a grin and move to pull the corset open -

She froze suddenly as she saw his expression change drastically, his eyes darker than coal and flashing dangerously - she pulled the corset together, crossing her arms over herself, backing away, suddenly fearful_. Shit, _she thought, _I've gone too far - I've pushed him too much, he's gonna -_

He spun suddenly and flew from the bake house, grabbing his shirt and throwing the heavy metal door open and slamming it so loud behind him the whole damn wall shook with the force. Mrs. Lovett let out a shaky breath, letting her shoulders sag. She glanced at her dress in a heap on the floor. "Whoops…" She mumbled, trying to ignore her pounding heart as she started to do her corset back up with shaky hands.

Later that night, Mrs. Lovett was wiping tables down after the shop had closed having sent a yawning Toby to bed feeling a little guilty for being the cause of him almost falling asleep stood over a stack of dirty plates.

Neither her nor Sweeney had mentioned the little bake house incident, and both had silently decided that it was best if it remained this way. Mrs. Lovett was startled from her thoughts by a sudden banging on the door. She looked up sharply with frown.

"Open up!" A rough sounding voice commanded.

"Sorry, we're closed!" She said with a little irritation - wasn't it obvious?

Another voice came through the door making her heart stop. "It's the police!"

* * *

_I am sorry for another cliff-hanger...actually no I'm not I enjoy keeping you all on the edge of your seats too much! :P_

_Hope everyone liked this one...oh and thank you to everyone who re-assured me that daddy Sweeney is remaining IC because that really means a lot :)_

_Oh btw thanks as well to those of you you commented/faved/rated my Sweenett vid :D for those of you who haven't seen it, have a look I've finally managed to get it up it took me /ages/ - youtube was not co-operating lol, I've checked it comes up if you search "sweeney candyman" on youtube ;) ...and I feel I should warn you that it's PINK lol! :P ;)_

_So anyway here are my replies to the un-signed in reviews:_

_VivicaTodd - A cake yay! :D WellI'm glad there won't be any body parts in it cause that would taste odd...:P yes they certainly do put the fun in dysfunctional LOL I love that ;) Thanks for the review hun!_

_SweeneyLover - I know poor Anthony but he really is just such a twit! Mr. grumpy lol I'm glad ya liked that and the chapters - 'shifty little buggers' omg that made me LOL so much!! I actually kinda like toads myself but I guess they do have kinda funny eyes, they make me laugh! Thank ya for the review love!_

_CherryGumBall - Good to hear you've caught up and you're still enjoying! XD As for Anthony...well you're just gonna have to wait to find out! :P I looked up that blu-ray thing - it's the same as the normal DVD isn't it? Like the same stuff on it? I've never heard of it before. Anyway thanks for reviewing love glad you're still reading! ;)_

_lina - Thanks you love glad you do like daddy Sweeney, yup he certainly is right about that huh? :)_

_Sarah Brihene - LOL ah well you're gonna have to wait and see what's gonna happen to poor Anthony! :P Glad you liked the chap hun thankies!_

_Thea - Lmao thats some cool confetti! Glad ya liked it hun and yeah he is kinda sweet isn't he? XD_

_Nova - Aww thank you love I'm so glad you think so. Yeah silly Mrs. Lovett it's very understandable though huh? Ah well I haven't read any books by either of those authors you mentioned, but I am so honoured that you said my writing brings them to mind if they are some of your faves! XD I must try and read some of their books some time..._

_MK - Yup my intention is to keep you on yer toes hehe! :P Yes you certainly will just have to wait and see lol thank ya love! XD_

_Tori - Woah eleven hours straight you must have very sore eyes LOL! I'm honoured that you did though and I'm so glad you like it, thanks so much - yes this certainly is a story, it's long enough, pretty much a novel now huh? Lmao. Oh I would love to be an author for a living believe me btu one can only hope...thanks again so much for the lovely review! :)_

_Jamie - Oh that link didn't work won't let you send links in reviews which is annoying...Aw your little sister is called Johanna! Yes Anthony was very annoying in the movie I agree. Well I take it you must be in LAX now huh? Hope you're having fun over there, thanks for the review and the pies and blood yum lol!! ;)_

_Cheyenne - What's going to happen to him? Ah well you're gonna have to wait to find out hehehe! I'm so glad you thought they were very IC yay, I think he would be a pretty good dad huh? ;) Thanks so much for the review hun!_


	52. Chapter 52

_Well that didn't take long at all did it? XD _

_GRR...I'm about to be chased off the computor here so...onto the chapter!_

* * *

Somehow Mrs. Lovett managed to choke out. "I - I 'ope it's important cause it's awful late, sir." She tried to sound as casual as she could as she unlocked the door and opened it to see two police officers stood outside with very stern expressions on their faces.

"Yes ma'am. It is, very important. We'd like to have a word with you and your husband if he's at home?"

"Y-yes he is…do come in officers I'll go fetch him…" She said, inviting them in before going out herself, rushing up the stairs with her heart in her mouth.

"Sweeney!" She exclaimed as she burst into his room.

"What? What was all that banging?" He took in her flushed face and panicked expression.

"The bloody coppers are 'ere!"

He nearly choked "You _what!?"_

"_Shit! _Oh God, oh bloody 'ell what we gonna do!?"

"Calm down! Just calm down for a start!"

"They wanna talk to us - both of us! Oh my god what if they've figure out 'bout the judge - or - or what if it's 'bout everything else !? Oh shit, bloody he-"

"_Nellie!" _he hissed, clamping a hand over her mouth as her voice started to rise. "Bloody calm down! For God's sake get a grip woman - if they were gonna arrest us we'd be in irons by now!"

She forced herself to breath. "Okay, okay, yeah, I guess you're right…but then what do they want!? They sounded bloody serious I tell ya -!"

"Well we're just gonna have to go and find out, we've taken long enough as it is now pull yerself together and just act normal alright!?"

She nodded reverently. "Yes, okay, it'll be fine, we'll be fine it's probably nothing we can do this.."

"Yes, we _can_ - now come on!" He said, dragging her downstairs by her arm.

Sweeney took a deep breath before pushing open the door to his wife's shop and walking in with said wife following him, closing the door shakily behind them. He addressed the two police officers. "Apologies gentlemen, I was clearing away my shop for the night."

The men ignored his excuse. "Mr. Todd, I believe?" One of them asked.

"Yes sir. What is it that's caused you to call on us so late at night? Something very important I imagine." He said laced with just the right amount of annoyance to help make his 'innocence' more believable.

"I'm afraid it is sir." The taller man said, taking a pause before getting straight to the point. "See we have reason to believe that you may have had something to do with the murder of the late Judge Turpin."

Mrs. Lovett's gasp was not entirely faked but she elaborated on it marvellously. "Murder!? My 'usband!? What on earth gives ya cause to make such dreadful accusations sirs!?"

They neglected to answer her question directly. "I believe you and Mr. Todd were good friends of Anthony Hope, the sailor whom I have no doubt you've heard has been arrested for the murder, am I right ma'am?"

"Yeah, yes that's right and yes we've 'eard but I can't believe it, not for a minute - not him, 'e's not capable of such a thing, I just know he ain't!" She said, struggling to keep the hysterical note out of her voice. Sweeney elbowed her subtly in the side.

"Then again," he cut in, "of course we didn't know him that well - he dropped by every few weeks or so - who knows what a man is capable of?"

Mrs. Lovett looked sharply at him with wide eyes and her gasped, "Mr. T 'ow can ya say such a thing!?" - - Was no act. "'E was such a sweet lad!"

Sweeney at first wanted to kick her but then he quickly realised that this genuine argument would actually only help to make them seem all the more realistically innocent, so he continued. "I'm just saying, Mrs. Lovett, that we don't really know anybody, isn't that right officers? You know…I always did think there was something a little off about him…"

"Oh but I always thought 'im to be a lovely, charming lad - really I can't believe he would kill anyone sirs, not him!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, cross with the way Sweeney was doing everything in his power to set the blame on Anthony. Mrs. Lovett had no intention of letting her husband become a suspect, but she also had no intention of ultimately sending Anthony to his death for well…various reasons.

Sweeney smiled at the officers. "As I said though, we hardly knew him really, only visited briefly every now and then. Quite, broody sort of lad. It always is the quiet ones that turn out to do this sort of thing is that not right?"

The taller officer, they noticed had withdrawn a notebook and was scribbling ardently in it as they spoke.

"I'm afraid that is not a unusual case sir." The other officer agreed.

"But 'old on -" Mrs. Lovett interrupted. "Didn't ya say ya thought _we _'ad something to do with it!?"

"Yes, that is correct Mrs. Todd - or more specifically - Mr. Todd." The one on the right said, switching his gaze to Sweeney. "We have evidence to support the fact that you may have been involved."

Starting to feel bolder, Mrs. Lovett planted her hands on her hips demanding, "oh? And that evidence is!?"

The shorter man pulled out something from his inside pocket, holding it up for all to see. It was one of Sweeney's razors. "I believe this is yours, Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney looked convincingly confused although his heart was silently pounding. "Yes, yes it is…"

"Mr. Hope was found at the scene of the crime with this in his hand - it is believed to be the murder weapon." His voice was cold and factual and he took a pause to let them digest this information. "Would you care to tell me how he got it, Mr. Todd?"

Mrs. Lovett was sweating but Sweeney thought fast. "The little devil! I noticed one of them was missing - I was thinking I'd misplaced it - and to think I thought of him as a friend!"

The other officer spoke up. "Mr. Todd are you suggesting Mr. Hope _stole _the razor from you?"

He nodded sternly. "Yes I am. He visited a few weeks ago - I wouldn't know the exact date but it must have been around that time - possible earlier that day. It's been missing ever since but it _never _occurred to me that he would have taken it…"

Mrs. Lovett found the courage to speak up. "And what did Mr. Hope 'ave to say about this?"

The officer turned to her. "He said he found it. On the ground. Next to the body."

Sweeney was shaking his head. "I can't believe I thought of him as a friend - a thief and a murderer! You can never tell with folk can you? Seemed such a polite young lad."

"Has - " Mrs. Lovett's voice came out very high-pitched and she cleared her throat before continuing in a normal tone. "Has he admitted to the murder?"

The officers both shook their heads. "No, no he hasn't. He said he found the judge as he was, cold dead with this razor on the ground next to him. He said he believed the razor to be yours Mr. Todd."

Mrs. Lovett had been beginning to realise this was a lot trickier than she had thought and it really seemed there was no way out of this except to lay the blame on Anthony - and then that last piece of information sold it. "Ain't that dreadful! 'E must be lying, o' course then?"

"That's for the court to decide ma'am." One officer said stiffly.

"Well," she continued, "seems pretty straight forward to me - obviously he took the razor when 'e was 'ere and then used it to kill the poor judge - perhaps he even intended to leave it there so's 'e wouldn't be blamed - oh to think of him plotting that and planning to plant it on you love! Oh my!" She fanned herself with a hand.

"It's terrible, truly, awful." Sweeney was still shaking his head.

"So you're saying you know nothing of this sir, but you did see the boy prior to the event - he came into your shop?"

"Yes, he did. Just for a visit, no particular reason."

The taller man was writing in his notebook again. "You two say you were friends of the lad - is there anything you could think off that would give him incentive to murder Judge Turpin?"

Sweeney opened his mouth to speak but Mrs. Lovett suddenly gasped loudly, placing a hand on her heart and making all three men jump at the sound. "Oh 'eavens of course! Oh golly 'e must 'ave done it - 'e really must 'ave!" She exclaimed.

Sweeney was staring at her in astonishment while the policemen look very intrigued. "What is it ma'am?"

"Why it's Johanna ain't it! Oh 'e could talk about nothing else! All the while 'e was 'ere, all 'e'd do was witter on about that girl - 'e was enamoured with 'er, simply enamoured. 'E used to say 'ow he was gonna steal 'er away, away from that judge - and then one time the Judge 'imself, God rest 'is soul, overheard him saying such things and well - they two hated each other ever since! Oh he'd often make threats about him but I'd take no notice, thinking it was just talk but - oh!"

The short policeman was staring at her with wide eyes while the tall one was writing furiously. "He made threats you say?"

"Yes, yes, isn't that right love?" She said glancing at Sweeney but not giving him a chance to speak. "Oh he'd say things like 'I'll kill that man' but we took no notice, believed it to be nonsense, just a figure of speech as it's often used, ya know everyone says that don't they sometimes 'oh I'll bloody kill him' but not actually mean anything of the sort -"

Deciding quickly to stop her before she got so carried away she said something she _didn't_ intend, Sweeny cut in. "Yes, now you mention it I recall him saying such things too."

"And the both of you would be happy to repeat this in court if necessary, along with the information you provided us with to do with him visiting your shop prior to the murder - the time you believe he took the razor?"

Sweeney nodded firmly. "Yes, certainly officer."

Mrs. Lovett nodded too. "O' course."

The policemen straightened, the taller one tucking away his notebook. "Well, I believe that is all we need to know for now, we thank you for your time Mr and Mrs. Todd, you've been a great help."

"You're welcome, officer, glad to help bring justice." Sweeney said. "Er…I trust I'll be able to have my razor back? It's silver you know, not at all cheap."

"I'm sure you will eventually get it back sir but for the moment I'm afraid we need to hang onto it."

Sweeney's jaw tensed but he nodded firmly.

"Well gentlemen, if that's all we can do for ya…" Mrs. Lovett said loudly.

"Yes, yes that will be all. Somebody shall be in touch with a court date - no doubt your presence there will be required. Thanks again for your help. "

"Not at all sirs, not at all." She said, showing them to the door and opening it. "Good evening officers."

"Enjoy your evening."

"Evening." They replied before they placed their hats back on and strode away.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were silent after the door shut and the sounds of the policemen's retreating steps echoed softly into the now quiet shop. They stood silent and breathing for long moments, until their eyes slid to each other and their gazes caught and they held them, still silent. Then suddenly, simultaneously, both their faces broke into grins and Mrs. Lovett let out a shrill laugh of relief. "Oh we were _good!" _She exclaimed.

"Yes we were." Sweeney agreed.

"Fooled 'em good and proper - I wouldn't say they left with a doubt in their minds!"

"Not a doubt! And you my dear," he said, scooping her into his arms and whirling her suddenly round the room, buzzing with the high of their success, "were wonderful!"

"They ate up every word!" She laughed as he twirled her round her shop.

"We couldn't have done better!"

"You 'ad them eating out the palm o' yer hand straight away - and wasn't I good?"

"Marvellous!"

"They didn't suspect a thing!"

"Oh - I _love _you!"

This exclamation made Mrs. Lovett's laughter almost be accompanied by tears of happiness. Oh they were perfect, she thought as they spun together, the background a blur around them, just they two, together. _This _was perfect - together they were just _- perfect!_

They stopped spinning to stare at each other, although it was no longer swirling the world still dissolved around them. Both pairs of eyes shone with their wicked success until, inescapably, their lips met in a searing kiss. Their kiss buzzed with every drop of relief-filled joy they felt, and only added to the utter perfection of the moment and the complete perfection of them.

* * *

_Arg I couldn't get that last sentacne right I must have written it about ten times. I still don't like it. Hmmm._

_Anyway I know this was a little short but I figured if I tried to carry on from here I'd end up rambling away unstopably (!?) and you woulnd't get another chapter for a few more days so...yeah. ;)_

_Sorry for any errors, as I said I'm being chased off the computor now and wanted to get it up before I went so I've only read through this once._

_Here's for the un-signed in peeps XD..._

_Sarah Brihene - Oh I'm terrible sorry about that love lmao. Thankya hunni glad ya liked it! XD_

_ambrosiabb - Yep they bloody well do (lmao) ;) I'm glad you liked the chap hun thanks so much - well about a sequel when this ends (which will be a while yet anyway) - I have considered it, but I'll just have to see how this plays out! ;)_

_lina - Thanks veyr much sweetie see I didn't keep you waiting too long at all did I? ;)_

_Baby Fratelli - Aw yay I'm glad you liked that part hun cause I kinda did too! XD All that shizzle LOL lmao! No I haven't read or seen Les Miserables so waffle away lol! Thanks for the review hun! XD_

_Thea - Lol yes they are kinda sweet aren't they shh don't tell them that though I don't think Sweeney would take too kindly to it ;) thank ya hun glad ya liked!_

_Jamie - Oh well I wouldn't worry about it cause links don't show up in PMs either lol stupid thing. Yes they are kinda annoying huh ah well you're gonna just have to wait and see love! :P Yes naughty Mrs. Lovett indeed lol thanks hun glad ya liked it!_

_MK - Yup you've guessed it that's exactly what I was trying to do have I succeeded yet? :P When you put it that way woah it is madness huh? Lmao. Thanks so much hun - and I'm glad you liked me vid as well hehe pretty amusing mental image huh? Lol thanks! XD_

_Bodebabe64 - Oh well I am sorry love, I just couldn't resist hehe :P So glad you like to so much hun thanks so much! XD_

_grace - Aw thank you so much I'm very happy to hear that! And you actually love the cliff hanger and don't want to kill me for it!? Lol! Oh and thanks for the congrats hehe :)_

_Tori - Thanks very much I'm so glad you did and...here it is! ;)_

_Cheyenne - Well here was this soon enough for ya? I hope you haven't died yet...:P Woaaah calm down! Breath there...I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait to find out what's gonna ultimatly happen to thm...ya think you can do that?? Lmao! Thank you so much love and thanks for the congrats I know it's crazy isn't it?? Oh and I'm glad you liked the vid as well, I believe pink goes with everything ;) Yup that review certainly was long enough LOL thank you!!_

_VivicaTodd - Oh yes I think I might have seen that banner somewhere rings a bell...lol that is kinda scary huh? ;) Thanks for the review! XD_

_grapenut - Thanks glad you liked the vid, I love Aqua too hehe. Omg I'm terribly sorry for that, but here was this quick enough? ;) Oh I know I think they /are/ going to explode soon huh? LOl oh well that's good to know...unless you are...(looks suspiciously) LOL thanks love!_


	53. Chapter 53

__

I know this has taken quite a while, things are pretty damn hectic over here right now. Also I've kinda struggled with this one a bit for various reasons...I'll explain more at the end anyway.

_Anyway. I /keep/ meaning to do this but I keep forgetting damn it…I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Angela AKA The DutTchess of Doom as she recently lost her much loved French bulldog…my heart goes out to you hun, I hope your pain is easing._

* * *

The initial buzz from their success had worn off by the time Mrs. Lovett was left alone in the shop, with Sweeney gone upstairs to 'clear away'. She guessed he just wanted thinking time due to the fact he'd been gone for at least half an hour already and had looked a little…strange as he informed her he was going up. She sighed, placing her head on her hand with her elbow propped up on the table. She knew he was just the type that needed space sometimes but, well…she wasn't. And a mere half hour without him and she found herself drumming her fingers on the table impatiently. However did she cope all those years on her own?

She was a little annoyed to be honest - they had been getting on so well, united in their joy, both pumping with adrenalin from their triumph. Oh they'd laughed and danced and Sweeney had looked so…_alive_ she'd just waned to…well of course she couldn't do _that _so she'd settled for kissing him, a kiss filled with zest and joy and she knew they were unstoppable - together they were truly invincible.

They'd collapsed into a booth finally and she'd ginned over at him, his shining eyes matching hers. They'd been happy and talking and positively buzzing and then - well suddenly that damned look crossed over his face and his brow furrowed in that way it did and he'd shortly said, "better go clear away upstairs," and he'd gone, ignoring her calling after him telling him to leave it, to stay with her, please stay...

Stupid man.

She let out a huff - she was so awake despite the late hour and her head was still spinning from slight euphoria from the earlier excitement. She wiggled her foot absently, tapping on the table as she looked around for something to do. She'd already cleared everything away and washed up - she was half tempted to go and wake Jimmy up but knew she would sorely regret that; it wasn't often he fell asleep so easily - and once he was up she'd have had it.

Her eyes slid to the gin bottle on the side and getting up, she crossed the room to pick it up and twirl it in her hands. Well - why not? A celebration was certainly in order about now and…it had actually been a damn long time since she'd had a good stiff drink.

Grinning a little, she uncapped it and sat herself back down in a booth as she took a deep gulp, spluttering and coughing a little as it burnt her throat like hell. "Oops forgot 'ow bloody strong this stuff is…" she muttered to herself, taking another, smaller sip.

Sweeney was stood by his window, a thoughtful frown etched onto his face when the door suddenly burst open making him near jump out of his skin. He whirled to face it to see Mrs. Lovett tumble through it with a high pitched "woah!" - managing to stay upright only by hanging onto the handle as she did so. She fell back against the door as she closed it with a little snort of laughter.

She glanced over at her spinning husband who appeared to be regarding her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you drunk??"

She grinned. "Thinkso…" She started to make her way unsteadily across the room towards him, clutching the bottle of gin which was spilling everywhere. "Care t'join me in celebration?" She offered him the bottle.

"Where's Jimmy?" He said as he took the bottle from her.

She waved a hand. "Sleeping. S'fine."

He brought the bottle to his lips and drank a little down - it actually wasn't a bad idea right now. He glanced up from it to see his wife swaying precariously in front of him. "How much have you had?" He demanded suspiciously.

"Much…not tha' much…don't think…hmmm…" She slurred, looking a little confused. "Jus' ain't drunk for s'long…guess I ain't used t'it no more…" She reached out an arm to grab hold of his sleeve to steady herself and Sweeney quickly grabbed hold of her with his other arm to prevent her from toppling over as she looked like she was about to do.

"Maybe you should sit down." He suggested, guiding her to his chair and plopping her in it before she could fall over.

"Ooh Mr. T!"

He stared at her in disbelief as she giggled. He didn't think he'd ever actually seen her drunk. A little tipsy maybe, but the pint-sized baker was usually one to hold her alcohol well - he supposed over nine months of not drinking any would have this effect.

She had hold of him, trying to pull him down to her. "C'm'ere love…" She was saying softly, tugging on his vest. When he didn't lean into her she pulled herself back to her feet, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I missed ya." She mumbled to him, trying to kiss him but missing as he moved his head and kissing his cheek instead.

"Missed me!? I've only been up here a couple of hours!" He said gruffly.

"Know. Still missed ya…hmmm weren't we great earlier?"

"Yes. We were." He could smell the gin strongly off her as he held her - along with her usual smell that was just her - the combination was a little intoxicating in fact, and he found his breathing quickening.

"Me n' you t'gether…we're so good…perfect…I love ya…" She leant up to kiss him again and he let their lips touch briefly. "Love you…" she muttered against his mouth.

"So you've said." He said as tolerably as he could manage. "Come on I think we best get you downstairs my pet."

She nuzzled his neck, placing little kisses there. "Mmmm want ya love…"

"You can't have me, you know that." He said, his voice a growl in her ear as he tried to pluck her off him.

"I can…" She purred, hands running through his hair. "C'mon let's do it," she whispered, pushing her body up against his with a little giggle.

_Wha - bloody - how drunk _was _she!? _"We can't. You'll hurt yourself - you know that -" She slid a hand down to cup the growing bulge in his trousers - "stop it!" He was still trying to pry her off him - which was not proving to be an easy task - especially as his body was telling him to do the exact opposite.

"Don't care." She muttered, nipping his neck a little. "Want ya so much…"

"Damn it woman!" He suddenly yelled, throwing her away from him, making her stumble back and topple over, landing on her backside. "Stop teasing me like this, it's bloody hard enough as it is!"

She stared at him with shocked, wide eyes before bursting into giggles again. "Oh I'll _bet _it is…" She got up on her knees and shuffled over to him again, grinning up at him as she gripped hold of his hips with both hands. Her eyes flicked down to the bulge in his trousers and she slid her hands round - but he caught them quickly in his own, dragging her to her feet before him, gripping her wrists hard.

"Nellie," he hissed sternly, "that's enough! Now either bloody sober up right now or get out!"

He could see her trying to focus on his lips as he spoke and knew the first option would not be happening any time soon. It didn't look like the second would be either -

"Missa T…where's ya sense o' fun? Yer awful serious 'night…c'mon…'ave 'nother drin…gink wi' me…nother link dove…"

"No -" he took the bottle she'd taken from him out of her hands, holding it away form her. "You've had quite enough already."

"Awww why ya been so boring Missa T??" She pouted, trying and failing to swipe the bottle back.

"_Because _in case you've forgotten we have a child sleeping downstairs! And you're acting like one yourself!" His temper with her was rising - as he'd said, the damn woman was being so bloody _childish_!

"Oh I 'ssure ya love…I ain't acting one bit like a child…" She slurred with a seductive little smirk, slipping a hand from his grip and sliding it quickly down his body again.

He grabbed it hard once more, his fingers digging into her wrists. "What the hell is wrong with you woman!? We _can't _do it!"

"But we can do something," she murmured, still with that bloody little smirk -

"No, we can't - remember what nearly happened the last time!? Especially not when you're bloody plastered out of your head -!"

"M'not, I'm fine…c'mon Sweeney…" She was nuzzling his jaw again, she licked his skin, her hot little tongue sending shivers through his whole body -

Suddenly his eyes flashed and with an almost savage growl he all but pounced on her, knocking her to the floor where he yanked her head back with a fistful of hair, making her yelp. He kissed her hard, slamming a hand suddenly between her legs, rubbing her roughly through her skirts - he swallowed her gasps of pain and held her down hard beneath him as she frantically tried to wriggle away -

Then suddenly he was gone, flinging himself off her and to his feet, turning away and leaving her panting form trembling on the floor.

"That was a warning." He told her with his back to her, breathing hard himself. "Next time I won't be able to stop."

Even in her drunken state she heard that loud and clear. She scrambled unsteadily to her feet and stared at his back for a couple of seconds. "M'sorry." She managed to utter quietly before taking herself from the room, fumbling with the door handle for a few seconds before managing to open it and stumble over the threshold. Luckily she fell into the railing before she could go flat on her face and used it to drag herself along the landing towards the stairs.

Sweeney whirled round to watch her leave, cursing as she almost fell over. _She's gonna fall down those bloody stairs in a minute!_

Strong arms turned her as she reached the top of the stairs and she felt her husband suddenly lift her into his arms with ease, muttering darkly, "You bloody stupid woman," before carrying her down the stairs and all the way into their room.

She was asleep by the time he laid her down on the bed - or so he thought. He unlaced her corset, pulling it off her along with her dress - couldn't have the damn woman suffocating in the night. She shifted suddenly, letting out a little moan with her eyes still closed, brow furrowing a little.

"Wha…?" She mumbled.

"S'alright. Just getting you in bed."

She smirked a little at this. "Getting in too, in wi' me love?" She cracked her eyes open, reaching out towards him.

"Yes but you're going to sleep." He growled slightly, shedding his tops and kicking shoes off and sliding into bed beside her. He immediately finding her wound tightly around him, her lips placing clumsy kisses on his face and neck.

"Stop it!" He hissed irritably, trying to push her away from him.

She took no notice, humming happily a little as she clambered on top of him, trying to kiss him full on the mouth.

Jerking his head away he shoved her off him with a snarl.

She looked hurt, pouting at him, wrapping her arms round him again. "Why don't ya want me Sweeney?" She moaned.

"I _do_ want you, that's the damn problem now will you go to sleep!?"

"But I love you…"

"Yes, I know."

"D'ya love me?"

"No."

She frowned. "No!?"

"Go to sleep!"

She was pulling away from him, trying to get his face into focus - which wasn't easy when it was spinning horrendously. "Don't love me!?"

He tutted, pulling her back down. "Of course I do. Come on now, yer gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning so I suggest you get some rest while you can."

"Ya don't love me! I know ya don't ya said ya didn't! Ya love 'er! Always 'er, that stupid damn bitch!"

"_What!_?"

"I 'ate 'er!"

"Who!?" He said incredulously, although he knew very well who she was rambling about.

"Even though she's dead still I 'ate…still dead…'ate 'er…" Her eyes were sliding closed as she continued to mumble away.

"I don't." He told her firmly, even though he knew she wouldn't remember any of this conversation anyway. He pulled her tight to him as her breathing began to get deeper. "Benjamin loved her." He said quietly as he held her, feeling her body relax against his as the gin finally won out. "I love _you_…you damn insufferable woman - I love you…" He had whispered the last part, settling himself down and closing his own eyes, missing the little smile that graced her sleeping face.

* * *

_I. Don't. Like. This. Chapter._

_Now I know I do have a general tendency to be a little paranoid about my writing and I'm sure I get on your nerves but I honestly really don't like this, and that's the reason it's taken so long, I have been fiddling with it so much, I almost decided to completely scrap the scene but I do kinda need it I just…don't like the way it's come out. I seem to be having a weird mind blank or something cause I know what I mean in my head but can't get it to come out right. I'm not even sure what is about this but I just don't like it. Oh dear. I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this loves..._

_Shouldn't be too long with the next one, I've written most of it already, when I had to take a break from this one so just gotta finish it off and it'll be up ;)_

_Replies to un-signed in people:_

_Sweeney Lover - Lmao I'm not suprised she wasn't too happy haha! Lol yes I had a mental image of Sweeny working shirtless in the bake house in 51 when I was writing it...yum indeed! ;) Thank ya so much sweetie! So glad ya liked it! (hugs) XD_

_Thea - Yah they are aren't they hehe I know poor Anthony he doesn't have much luck really huh? Lol thankya hunni! (hugs)_

_schizo - I know right? Lmao nah only joking thanks so much sweetie! (hugs) _

_tori - Thanks so much I'm so glad you loved it! And I'm glad you like the vid as well XD thanks hun! (hugs)_

_VivicaTodd - Awww thanks love I'm so glad you liked the ending that means a lot (hugs) XD_

_Cheyenne - You're welcome love thank /you/ lol. Yes it would make a suitable ending here but no...it's far from it in fact I still have a lot planned for this yet ;) (hugs)_

_lina - Yup she certainly did hehe thankya sweetie so glad you liked it! (hugs) _

_MK - Yes who wouldn't to save those two huh? Lol ;) Aww thanks so much hun I'm very happy you loved it...and I know almost there that is incredible, bloody insane! (hugs)_

_BunnyRina - Hey you aw sorry to hear you got grounded, glad tohear you're still reading! XD I know they are kinda cute huh? Hehe thanks hun! (hugs) _

_grapenut - LOL I'm glad I did! XD Yes that would be pretty awesome but to live in London...eh I've done it, not all it's cracked up to be believe me lol. Thanks love! (hugs)_

_Bodebabe84 - Hehe sneaky lol glad you liked it hun - and I'm very glad you did like the last sentance! XD Thanks you! (hugs)_

_Sarah Brihene - Woop woop! Hehe I know they are good aren't they? Lol thank ya hun! (hugs) XD_

_Jamie - 'deceptive little buggers' - omg LMAO! That's so funny haha and true as well huh? Lol oh dear okay...I won't ask haha. Thanks very much hun! (hugs)_


	54. Chapter 54

_LOOK!! TWO THOUSAND REVIEWS!! EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!! :dies happily:_

_That. Is. Crazy. :tackle-hugs everybody:_

_I'm feeling so happy right now, I was so down earlier (bad things always all happen at once) and then my friend and I went out on the ponies and it's amazing how much it cheered me up...I really don't know what I'd do without my horses...and then I came on here and suddenly noticed the reviews have gone over 2000 and I like /squealed/ and...haHA - yeah. I'm happy :)_

_Anyway I'm going to be dedicating this here chapter to disguisedxlies - she knows why. I hope it can cheer you up a little sweetie..._

* * *

The next morning Mrs. Lovett awoke to the door of her room being creaked open. She dragged her eyes open to see her husband entering, steaming cup in hand. He sat himself down next to her on the bed. "Thought you might need this." He muttered, his face unreadable as he handed her the cup.

"Thanks love." She said quietly as she pulled herself into a sitting position, her head feeling like it was being shoved through her meat grinder. "Bloody 'ell me 'ead 'urts." She groaned.

"I'm not surprised."

She took a sip of the hot tea, grimacing a little at it's dreadful taste but grateful for it all the same. "Time's it?"

"Not that late."

A cry sounded from the crib and Sweeney rose to extract his son from it.

"Oh god - 'e must be starving - 'as he been crying!?"

Sweeney shook his head. "He woke once in the night but I managed to get him back to sleep. Here," he said, passing him to his mother.

Mrs. Lovett put the tea down, taking him silently and settling him to feed quickly, desperate to stop the crying that felt like it was going to explode her head.

After she'd got him drinking quietly she suddenly muttered, "shit."

"What?"

She was staring down at Jimmy, her face flushing a deep red as flashes of the previous night slowly came to her. "I'm so sorry…bloody 'ell I acted like a right idiot…"

"S'alright." Sweeney grumbled, sitting himself back down on the bed.

"No it ain't…God I dunno the last time I been that drunk…crikey I be'aved like a right fool - what was I thinking!?"

"My guess would be that you wanted to fuck me." He drawled bluntly.

Where she would have normally laughed she bit her lip hard, daring a glance up at him. "I'm really sorry…God…" She looked down again. "I…I deserved that, what ya gave me. I needed it."

Sweeney shook his head tensely. "Just…forget about it."

"I really am sorry…when me damn stitches 'ave 'ealed I swear I am gonna make all this up to ya…oh I'm gonna -" She stopped herself, decided against going into that and settled for shooting him a little wink and saying, "I'll make it up to ya. All of it, I promise."

Sweeney couldn't resist a small smirk. "You better."

She picked her cup up and took another sip of tea with her free hand, feeling herself start to wake up a little, although the pounding in her head was only intensifying. She moaned a little at the pain, closing her eyes.

Sweeney sighed heavily. "You want me to get you some breakfast?"

Frowning she shook her head. "No I bloody don't…ugh…feel like I'm gonna throw up as it is…"

"Well sorry I offered."

"Oh don't start," she moaned.

"Me!? All I did was offer to make you breakfast, you're the one who threw it back in my face!"

"Oww stop shouting! Bloody 'ell…"

He scowled at her. "I've got no sympathy for you, It's your own damn fault."

"I know!" She snarled. "I didn't _mean_ to get that drunk."

"Well you did."

"I _know_! God's sake!" She snapped at him.

"There's no need to take it out on me!" He told her irritably, making her wince.

"Stop bloody shouting will ya!?"

"I'm not!" He shouted.

"Shut _up! _Shut up shut up - bloody 'ell I think me 'eads gonna fall off!!" She whined, holding a hand to her forehead, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Sweeney rose from the bed. "Good, might teach you a bloody lesson."

"Oh, like you never been drunk! I don't think so ya stupid old git!" She cursed after him as he left.

"Damn bitch!" He muttered darkly as he strode from the room.

It was about three weeks later, when things had generally settled into something that resembled a normal life - ignoring the blatant abnormalities of the situation of course - when the dark duo received the much anticipated letter about the trial.

Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium was now open all day Saturday and every evening from five until nine. Luckily for Toby, she had grudgingly stopped carrying Jimmy around everywhere with her all the time; generally Sweeney watched him while she served her customers, chatting away happily and passing pies out all evening (and of course collecting money.)

Hearing nothing more about the Anthony situation had left Sweeney pleased - no news was good news after all - if they had any more suspicions where he was concerned he was sure they would have heard from them by now. Mrs. Lovett however, had grown anxious about the situation, and Sweeney swore if she asked him one more time if he thought they had proceeded with the trial without them (and why the 'ell would they do that?) he would put _her _in a damn pie.

Currently, Mrs. Lovett's dark eyes looked up into her husbands as she finished reading the important sounding letter informing them of the trial's date and time - a week Saturday at noon.

Sweeney nodded tensely and Toby skidded into the room, saying cheery good mornings as he plopped himself down at the table, helping himself to breakfast and unknowingly ending their discussion on the matter.

Later that night when the shop had closed they sat facing each other in their room. Mrs. Lovett had finally got the chance to drag him away so they could discuss it properly - at least this was the way she saw it - Sweeney didn't see what needed to be discussed and his wife was beginning to get on his nerves with her persistence.

"I'm just saying we 'ave to agree on what we gonna say is all." She was sitting cross legged, facing her husband who was propped up against the headboard. Her eyes raked briefly over his torso as he folded his arms, his muscles flexing - she looked back up - "we 'ave to come up with a very thorough story we're both fully familiar with so everything we say matches up!"

"Of course it's gonna match up - we're gonna be in the court at the same time - one of us is hardly gonna deliberately contradict the other are we!?"

"No but I mean just so we know - just so we're prepared!"

"We _are_ prepared - there's nothing _to _prepare - Anthony came round some time before the murder - we both saw him and he spoke about Johanna as usual - and my razor was missing since then - that's all there is to it now can we just drop it!?" He said irritably, reaching out to her to pull her to him.

She batted his hands away. "No - no - what 'bout the murder - they's gonna ask 'bout that - what ya gonna say you was doing?"

"Nothing. I'll say I was here, as usual."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes suddenly went very wide, her body freezing. Sweeney looked at her funny. "What is it??"

"It was - Jimmy…it was the night I gave birth…" She stuttered, looking a bit panicked.

"Yes." He ground out, feeling the familiar unease bubbling up inside him at this subject. "So?"

"So…well…." She swallowed, looking away from his eyes. "Ya weren't here…" She said quietly, those buried feelings of pain briefly surfacing again, before looking back up at him. "What bout the midwife - and the doctor - they both know ya weren't here - no doubt they'll 'ave thought that a little strange - it would 'ave stuck in their minds like -"

"Well we'll just say is wasn't the night you gave birth." He ground out irritably. "Forget about it - come here."

She ignored his hand on her thigh, staying where she was. "But…ain't they gonna be able to find it out - if they try to like - I mean…I dunno but just what if it does come up and they find out ya weren't 'ere…oh bloody 'ell Mr. T this is bad!" Her eyes were wide, her voice getting higher.

"Will you just calm down! There's nothing to panic about - it wont come to that - they're never going to speak to the midwife or doctor - why on earth would they if we don't mention Jimmy's birth!?"

"But then what proof ave ya got that ya _were_ 'ere? None 'cept my word!"

"Yes well we're just gonna have to hope that's enough aren't we? It seems to me the evidence is highly in my favour - and we fooled them once we can do it again."

She nodded, looking down with an uneasy sigh.

"Now will you get over here!" He half growled, tugging her to him by her nightgown. She smiled weakly at this, deciding to brush the matter of the trial aside for the moment, stretching out on her side. She shimmied over a little so she was laying next to him, running a hand down his flat stomach.

Sweeney shifted round, he pushed her onto her back and she felt her breathing quicken as he moved over her body, holding himself up above her. "Been meaning to ask you…" He said, his voice low, his face close to hers. "How's…" he let his half question trail off as he glanced downwards pointedly.

Mrs. Lovett felt her heartbeat quicken and she paused a second before answering a little uncertainly, "better…"

"Better…enough? Or just better?" He dipped his head to kiss her briefly before moving his mouth to kiss her cheek and jaw line as she failed to suppress a moan.

"Umm…I don't know…"

They had tried it a couple of weeks ago - it had resulted in her shrieking out so loud as soon as his tip entered her that Jimmy woke in the other room and started to howl. She'd thumped Sweeney hard in the chest as he'd pulled quickly back out of her.

"Fuck that hurt!" She'd said as tears stung her eyes.

He'd rolled off her onto his back. "It's not my bloody fault." He grumbled.

She bit her lip, turning onto her side to place a hand on his arm. "I know...sorry I hit ya love, didn't mean to…"

Sweeney had merely grunted, turning his back to her.

"Sweeney?" She said cautiously. She shifted closer to him, "If ya want I can -" She slid a hand round his stomach, down to his pulsing erection -

"No." He said firmly, grabbing her hand and throwing it off before it could touch him. "It's fine." He said, sounding as if it were anything but.

She sighed heavily, rolling away from him as he lay wide awake and extremely uncomfortable.

He was hard against her now, a hand skirting down her side…

She hesitated.

"Come on…" He was kissing her neck. "You must be healed by now…"

"Love -" She began but was cut off when he bit down lightly on her nape, making her moan as his fingers traced circles on the soft skin of her thigh.

Yes, she was pretty much healed - pretty much meaning just that - not completely. She was still a little sore, only when she touched it -

"Please my love," he was mumbling against her chest.

The bastard was trying to sweet talk her into this - and succeeding.

His hands slid to her undergarments, untying them to pull them off -

"Sweeney -" He glanced up into her big worried looking eyes.

"Come on, you'll be fine." He slid down to place a kiss on her stomach before starting to slide her undergarments off her legs. "I'll be gentle…"

He tossed the garment to the side before moving back up, trying to pull her legs apart. She tensed for a moment, hesitating again before looking into his dark eyes and reluctantly relaxing her legs, letting him part them so he could settle between them.

He slid a hand down to tease her a moment, rubbing small circles on her clit and making her moan softly before he shifted his body into position, and physically unable to wait another second, slid smoothly into her hot sheath.

It hurt - oh God it hurt, more than she thought it would. She wasn't ready for this - not at all.

He noticed her eyes squeezed shut, breath coming out fast. "What's wrong?"

She snapped her eyes open to stare at him; he was laying still inside her. She couldn't do this to him again - "Its - fine," she bit out. "Just go."

He started up a gentle rhythm - she could see how it was killing him, his knuckles were turning white on the bed sheets he gripped next to her head, his other hand pressing bruising fingers into her side. Predictably his thrusts became more forceful, he grunted with each one, pushing himself in her harder and harder.

She was nearly in tears from the pain. She was biting the inside of her lip so hard she could taste metallic blood filling her mouth, her eyes watering and her nails digging hard into his back which he didn't even seem to notice -

She nearly told him to stop, she had to bite her lip harder to prevent herself from doing so. _Just hold on, bear it, just bear it for him, _she told herself repeatedly.

Every muscle in her body was tensed, she wanted to scream out with every hard thrust but she was biting her lip so hard that only the occasional whimper managed to escape. He didn't take long at all but it felt like it would never stop. He came inside her forcefully, finally, letting out a last grunt before slumping down on her trembling form.

Sweeney lifted his head to look down at her and noticed with a jolt that she was silently crying, something she hadn't even realised herself.

"Nellie!?"

She was suddenly aware with a start of the hot tears trailing down her cheeks…well, he'd seen her now - unable to hold it back any longer she finally burst into tears, crying freely, her body still shaking violently.

Sweeney stared at her in shock and panic. "What's wrong -!?"

She could only shake her head through her sobs and Sweeney lifted himself up on his hands, pulling out of her. Mrs. Lovett let out an agonising cry as he did so making him quickly realise the reason for her distress.

"Oh God I've hurt you - I'm sorry, I'm sorry Nellie, I'm so sorry…" He had rolled off her onto his side and gathered her into his arms where he held her tight to him, rocking her a little as she cried.

"I'm sorry-" She was saying, in between her sobs. "I thought - it hurt - more -more than - I thought -"

"Why didn't you say anything!?"

She shook her head. "You…" She buried her head in his chest, crying into his skin. "I couldn't - ya needed it - s'been so long I - I thought I could bear it for ya…."

Sweeney felt an extreme wave of guilt wash over him at this. "You stupid woman!" He growled at her, holding her tighter.

"I'm sorry!" She mumbled again, choking out tears.

"Why did you do it!? Why did you let me keep going - why -!?" He let out a loud growl of frustration and anger and Mrs. Lovett cried harder.

He held her for a while until her initial distress wore off. Still sniffing softly she slipped a hand down her body, to gently feel between her legs - she felt the hot stickiness there she was afraid she would.

She extracted herself from his arms, moving to throw the covers aside -

Both stared down in horror at the crimson blood that covered them and the bed sheets. Mrs. Lovett let out a gasp.

"Oh my god…" Sweeney uttered.

"Shit!" Her eyes were wide.

"Fuck!" Sweeney cursed before grabbing hold of her by the shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you woman!?"

"I didn't know it would be this bad!" She cried. "I thought - I…oh my God there's so much blood!" She scrambled to sit up, wincing at the pain between her legs. "Bugger it! - I must 'ave ripped a bit again or something…"

"Bloody hell…!"

Mrs. Lovett could hear the note of panic in his voice. "It's fine love, I'll be fine - just a bit o' blood it's alright -" She tried to assure herself as well.

"A bit!? The whole damn bed is covered!" He tried to be calm - she was fine, she looked fine - but it was all too familiar - seeing the blood covering her and the bed like this - far too terrifyingly similar to another recent event that was all too fresh in his mind - he blamed himself for that one, if he caused something to happen to her again… "I'm getting the doctor!" He jumped up, hurriedly pulling his trousers on.

"No you're bloody not!"

"Nellie you're bleeding - you need to see a doctor!"

"I ain't, it's stopped now I think…"

"You think!? What if it hasn't - what if you need stitches or something again!?"

"There's no way I'm seeing a doctor! What am I gonna say - oh doctor I'm bleeding cause we 'ad sex too 'ard and ripped the stitches ya put in after I 'ad me son!? I'd be mortified!"

"Stop being so bloody stupid woman, I don't care - you need a doctor - I can't let anything happen to you again!"

"It hasn't -" She slipped a hand down, ignoring the soreness to feel if the blood was still flowing - "I just bled cause of the stitches - it's stopped now, it'll be fine!"

His eyes were wide, she could see the panic on his face - she knew the reason for it. "But look at all the damn blood - you've lost so much - what if - oh _shit _-!"

"Sweeney will ya bloody calm down! Yer gonna give me a nervous breakdown if ya don't stop panicking - I'm bloody fine, now just go away and calm down while I get this all cleaned up alright!?" She scrambled out of the bed, sorting her nightgown out and tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"But what if you -"

"I'm _fine!" _She insisted.

He watched as she started un-tucking the sheet from the bed. "You're sure?"

"_Yes _- if I'd lost too much blood I'd be feeling faint or something, don't worry alright?"

"I'll -" He cleared his throat still feeling unbearable guilt about the situation. "I'll let you sort yourself out then…"

"Yes, go, I'll be fine."

"Alright but if -"

He stopped mid-sentence at the sound of the door being opened -

"Mum Jimmy's crying I think he's -" Toby paused as he opened the door and saw Sweeney stood in the middle of the room. "S-sorry sir - thought you was still upstairs, I -" He broke of suddenly as he caught sight of the blood covered bed sheets. "Mum!" He gasped out. "There's blood -!?"

"Uh…"

"Are - why - what _'appened!?"_

"Um…just that time again sweetie, nothing to worry about."

"What time?" He said, looking worried and confused.

_Oh bugger_. "Er…Mr. T'll explain, won't ya love?"

Sweeney shot a glare at her.

Toby's eyes switched to Sweeney. "What time?" He repeated.

Sweeney let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't we leave Mrs. Lovett to sort this out, come with me." He said to Toby, shooting another glare - which only partially masked the look of worry - in his wife's direction before guiding the curious boy out of the room.

* * *

_Alright so before any of you get upset about the slightly disapointing sex here, I promise you when our dear Mrs. Lovett is feeling better I /shall/ be writing some lovely smut again kay? In fact...hehe... :giggles: well - you'll just have to wait and see ;) :P_

_Thank you for all your re-assurances about the last chapter, it means a lot, really :)_

_Now for the un-signed in reviewers:_

_ambrosiabb - Aw that's so sweet of you to say thank you so much love - don't worry how could I forget all you guys?? If I ever so make it as an author, all of you will have been the reason! ;) Thank you thank you love that means so much I'm so glad you're enjoying it so much! (hugs) XD_

_lina - I'm really not sure exactly why I didn't like it but...thank's I'm very glad to hear you did! (hugs)_

_Luceritodelalma - Thank ya love I'm glad you think so...yes I know what you mean about parts not flowing well, the damn thing just wasn't cooperating. I'm glad ya liked it anyway hun! (hugs)_

_MK - Lol yes she is, could you expect anything less really? ;) Thank you hun I'm glad you think so - ok! Lol ;) (hugs) :)_

_avid movie fan - Glad to hear you're caught up and still enjoying love! :) Yes I agree, all lived happily ever after just doesn't work with these two LOL glad you're loving it hun, yup I'm a bit of a sucker for drama too (in case you haven't already guessed lol) but don't worry I'm sure there's plenty more smut to come too ;) Thank ya hun! (hugs)_

_Tori - Lol oh I sorta (really) want to be Mrs. Lovett too haha. Glad you liked it hun thanks so much! (hugs) ;)_

_Bodebabe64 - Aww thanks so much darling that means a lot to hear! So glad you liked it (hugs) XD_

_Lissa - Thank you so much - I'm very happy to hear you've been reading and enjoying! Hope you like the rest too love thankies! (hugs)_

_Sarah Brihene - LMAO your review made me laugh so much!! So glad ya liked it hun thanks so much (she ate Lucy lmfao) (hugs)_

_Cheyenne - A never ending story? Lol well this seems to be going that way haha. Thank you love I'm so glad you liked it, she is kinda cute drunk isn't she bless her ;) As for court...well you're just gonna have to wait and see hun! :P (hugs)_

_grapenut - Oh cool good for you :) Glad you liked it hun thanks so much! (hugs)_

_Jamie - Aw that's so cute bet you're happy - and glad to be home I'm sure! LMAO yes I can imagine that would be rather awkward! Thanks hun glad you liked it! (hugs)_

_schizo - Thank you sweetie that means a lot glad you liked it! (hugs)_


	55. Chapter 55

_Okay loves this is another long one...these seem to be increasing themselves in length every time it's getting ridiculus. I think I have like OCD with writing this or something...I can't seem to stop myself :S_

_I have one more official week of collage left! Eeek! I am very scared...and I haven't found a full time job yet so when I finish I'm gonna be like...HELP :S And I'm gonna be so sad cause I've made so many amazing friends there and a lot of them live like really far away from me so gonna be hard to stay in touch...:(_

_:sigh: Well, life marches on. My foal is /such/ a little bugger, I feel so sorry for that mare he bites her and leaps all over her and chews her mane and tugs her ears and she doesn't even tell him off she just /lets/ him! Lol it made me giggle when I thought that it's just like Mrs. Lovett with Jimmy...he's like BAAAH :being a little brat: and she's just like...awww bless 'im! Lol silly mare. _

_Well this chapter shall be dedicated (this is becoming a regular huh?) to LovettsLover because her cat got her butt scratched up in a fight and now she licks it in front of her - consequently she needs cheering up. And that just made me laugh so much I had to grant her wish so here...have a chapter dedication love! :P XD _

* * *

"Mr. T?" Toby questioned with worried looking eyes when the stoic barber had sat himself down in the living room, not looking in the slightest like he was about to offer any sort of explanation to what he'd just witnessed.

"What?"

"What's wrong with Mrs. Lovett sir? What time - what she on about - why she bleeding??"

Sweeney ignored his questions. "What was wrong with Jimmy?"

Toby stumbled slightly, thrown off at this sudden change of topic. "Jimmy?"

"You said he was crying?"

"Oh - er - yeah…that is - 'e was…thought 'e…'e must 'ave been ungry or something but 'e's stopped now so maybe 'e was just tired - er - sir? What 'bout Mrs. Lovett?"

Sweeney's eye twitched as he glanced up at the boy. It didn't look like he was about to get out of this one that easily. "What 'bout her?"

"What's wrong with her sir - she said 'that time' -?"

The dark barber gave a heavy sigh. "Perhaps you should sit down lad." He said, rather gruffly, motioning to the chair opposite his which Toby scampered to and sat on the edge of. Sweeney glanced up at his wide eyes - how the _bloody hell _- what was he meant to say to him? How was he meant to explain _that!?_

"Sir?"

He took a breath and ground out, "look lad - women bleed, alright?"

Toby frowned. "You what!?"

"Women. Bleed. Every month."

"They…they do?? What…why?"

Sweeney shrugged. "Doesn't matter, they just do." Now he was not going into _that. _

Toby was quiet for a moment. "All women?"

"Yes."

He looked very confused. "But…what…'ow do they bleed? From where?"

Sweeney grinded his teeth. "Inside."

Toby paled a little. "Wh - why!?"

"It's just how they work alright, it's perfectly normal so there's nothing to worry about." Damn boy asked far too many questions.

Toby was quiet for a long minute. "Does it hurt?"

Sweeney scowled at him. "No it doesn't bloody hurt now I've told you all you need to know so shut up with the damn questions."

There was another awkward silence. "But I…I don't get it…why - why would they do that? Can't be good surely!?"

Sweeney let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples. Bugger it. It looked like he was going to have to go into the whole bloody thing after all - well - he supposed it would be good practice - after all, he was going to have to explain all this to Jimmy some day…

"You really want to know then you better bloody listen well cause I'm certainly not explaining this twice." he said brusquely.

Toby nodded quickly, still looking rather worried. "Yessir."

Another sigh. "Alright. Well you see - women's bodies work on a cycle - their…" he stumbled a little, "- fertility - that is -"

"Their what!?"

Sweeney set his jaw. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "How they get pregnant -"

"I thought that was by 'aving it!?"

Sweeney was growling under his breath - oh how wonderful it would be to whip out one of his razors right now and slit the damn kid's throat. Certainly save him a hell of a lot of grief. "Yes," he hissed, "it is - but -" He tried to think of the easiest and simplest way to explain it. He couldn't really, so he simply settled for - "Every month they bleed if they're not pregnant cause there's no baby in there and…well it just causes them to bleed, alright?"

Toby was frowning, looking deep in thought. "So…if they _is_ pregnant…they don't bleed?"

"Exactly."

"So…it's so they know if they's gonna 'ave a baby or not?"

"Er…no."

"Then why?"

"I just told you - it's _because _they haven't got pregnant that they bleed!" He was getting extremely irritated with the boy.

"But I -"

Sweeney shot him a suddenly livid glare and Toby quickly closed his mouth, looking down. An awkward silence filled the room before Sweeney broke it by getting up suddenly, muttering something un-intelligible and striding back to the bedroom.

Toby blinked, still frowning, deep in thought and more confused than ever.

By the time Mrs. Lovett returned from the bathroom, she was a little surprised to say the least to see that her husband had put all the clean sheets she'd got out on the bed; she didn't even know he knew _how _to change bed sheets! He was sitting up against the headboard, staring intently at her.

Not really knowing what to say to him she muttered a thanks and turned to chuck her dirty nightgown on top of the blooded sheets, pushing the pile under the chair in the corner to wash in the morning. She knew it would be easier to get the blood out while it was still fresh but she was far too tired to face washing them now - and besides, she thought with a smirk, she was pretty much an expert on getting blood-stains out by now anyway.

"Are -" Sweeney cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said quietly, crossing the room and climbing into bed next to him. "I'm fine."

Sweeney slid down in the bed, shifting to pull her to him as she settled down, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

It was a good few minutes before he spoke again. "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded and then after a moment she had to suddenly laugh a little.

"What's funny!?"

She looked up at him. "That 'as the be the funniest _gentle _sex ever…" She saw his very un-amused expression and cleared her throat. "Ain't funny really, ya just 'ave to laugh or you'll cry huh?"

Sweeney didn't. Instead that look of guilt crossed over his face again. "I am _really _sorry." He said, so slowly and sincerely that she ceased chuckling immediately.

"S'alright, 'onest, I weren't blaming ya - well I mean ya could 'ave been a little gentler with me o' 'course but what I mean is it wasn't yer fault, I know 'ow ya felt."

"I just missed you so damn much, I d-"

"I know, I know," she interrupted, hushing him by placing a finger on his lips. "It's fine love, it's fine. I am _not_ blaming ya, I'm really not. It's my damn fault, not -" she looked down from his eyes, muttering quietly, "being able to give ya what ya need I mean."

He shook his head, stroking her hair a little. "S'not your fault."

She sighed. To tell the truth, she was beginning to get a little panicked about the whole thing lately. She knew he'd never said it or anything of the like but - he must be getting pissed off with her and the whole situation. What if - God - what if soon he didn't want her anymore, what if he started to realise he was doing fine without her and - what if without the sex he started to loose interest in her -!?"

After all, the only reason he was with her in the first place was sex, she knew that…granted, it had developed into something more - he'd told her it was deeper now, he'd told her he loved her but - maybe he only loved her when he could really have _all _of her. The fact that he seemed to be so desperate to have her again only backed this up.

What if…he'd just sort of got used to having her around all the time - having her whenever he wanted…and fell in love with that? The thing is…to start with he didn't care for her at all and she was very aware of that - he thought of her as absolutely nothing - how could he go from complete indifference to love??

She closed her eyes tightly, old pain re-surfacing cruelly as a very vivid memory suddenly came back to her as if it were yesterday…

He'd been drunk, not drunk enough to be unable to stand but drunk enough to not really have any clue what he was saying or doing - well, at least she'd told herself that.

She heard his footsteps, heavier than usual on those wooden stairs as she stacked plates under the counter. The door swung open a little rudely and she heard it close and his footsteps continue over to her - she stood up straight and she could immediately tell he was drunk; that was the funniest line from the door to the counter she'd ever seen.

"Mr. T? Y'alright love?" She was a little wary of him when he was intoxicated; he was dangerous enough sober - no knowing what he might get into his head when it was less than clear.

"No…um…gin."

"Huh?"

"Need some gin." He slurred.

Moving over to stand before him she placed her hands on her hips. "Now Mr. Todd I think you've 'ad enough for tonight me dear, maybe you should go lie down?"

"Damn woman!" He cursed at her. Always telling him what to do. And did she have absolutely no awareness of personal space? His eyes raked over her petit form and he suddenly had a better idea than gin - he grabbed her about the waist, pulling her suddenly to him with a growl.

He looked down at her, seeing how her hot little body was pushed up against his, her chest heaving out of that damned corset she winched up so tight. He'd thought once would have been enough to get the damn bitch out of his head, he'd intended to just fuck her out of his system - but here he was, wanting her again - or maybe it was the damn alcohol that made her so appealing. Whatever it was, he knew he had to have her again whether she liked it or not.

His hand went to her curvy waist, sliding up to squeeze an ample breast before gliding back down to her hip.

"Turn around!" He ordered suddenly. He expected her to make a bit of a fuss - protest a little - at least demand that they move to the bedroom or something -

Without a word she obediently turned.

Sweeney's eyebrows shot up. The little slut! He knew she'd enjoyed it last time - but was she that desperate for him again? He grabbed her skirts, dragging them up her stocking covered legs to which she uttered not a protest either.

He pushed her forwards with one hand on the back of her neck and she flailed her arms out quickly to catch hold of the edge of the counter before she could smack her head on it. Gripping it tightly she stood quietly as Sweeney threw her skirts up, grabbing hold of her undergarment and pulling it down -

She braced herself - but it wasn't like she wasn't ready for him - and she suddenly felt something push into her - but it was two of his fingers - "Look at you -" His voice was thick with alcohol and hot against her neck as he bent forwards to speak. "So wet - so _easy_…" And she heard him fumble with his belt and trousers for a second before he suddenly pushed straight into her with no consideration for anything but his selfish pleasure. He held still inside her, almost all the way in -

"You're nothing but a slut Mrs. Lovett, bowing to my every will." He growled cruelly in her ear, his words slurring together. "Look at you now, bent over quietly like I told you as I fuck your dignity outta you - but you love it don't you, you little slut?" She whimpered softly, tears spilling down her cheeks. He gave one jerky thrust to punctuate his question. "Don't you!?"

She nodded, even as she cried silently. He didn't know what he was saying - it was just the alcohol talking…

"I didn't catch that."

"Yes Mr. Todd…" She mumbled through her tears of humiliation.

"And what are you?" He demanded as he started up a harsh rhythm.

She took a breath - a gasp - "I'm a slut Mr. T." He was just drunk - he wouldn't even remember this anyway -

"Yes. You're a dirty little whore aren't you?"

Still crying she nodded, hating herself for it, her knuckles turning white from gripping the counter so hard. Oh it hurt, to be called such things by the man she loved but - he was drunk, completely inebriated - he didn't even know what he was saying - he didn't mean it of course…it was just drunken ramblings…

She heard him grunt as he shoved himself harder into her and she squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling onto the counter in front of her, flowing even harder for the shameful satisfaction she was getting from this. The feeling of him moving inside her, the knowledge that it was _him_, Sweeney Todd, the love of her life taking her again was true bliss, even as she died inside knowing that she had let herself be reduced to this.

Not knowing herself whether the little moans that started to escape her were sobs or cries of pleasure, she shifted her legs further apart, tilting her hips up a little, just altering the angle enough so the next time he thrust inside her he just brushed her clit and her mouth opened in a gasp, knuckles white on the edge of the counter.

She couldn't stop herself - "God - 'arder Mr. T -" She choked out. "Harder!"

"Slut!" He spat but he obeyed, ramming into her harder and faster, going deeper each time.

She felt her legs shaking, her breathing quickening feeling a heat build from within her - God she was actually going to _climax _from this squalid sex -!

Letting out a pleasure filled cry, she gripped the counter-top as Sweeney felt her come hard around him. He bent forwards to snarl in her ear as she came, the same insult; "you filthy little slut!"

She felt painful tears spill again even as she slipped a hand down to rub herself frantically, drawing out her orgasm, quivering and panting with him hot and hard moving roughly inside her, feeling his release approaching as well -

He came in her and their voices joined in cries of ecstasy. He was still and panting for only a moment before he pulled quickly out of her, stumbling back, somehow finding the drunken incentive to pull his trousers back up and right his clothes.

He watched her scramble to pull her dress down through blurred vision, watched her turn to look at him and back away a little, staring at him with wide, pain filled eyes. He knew clearly, even in his drunken stupor, that he'd hurt her deeply - emotionally as well as physically - he didn't care.

"You disgust me." He spat, turning away from her to fling himself into a booth, taking his weight off his unsteady legs.

Her eyes brimmed with fresh hot tears before she spun quickly, tearing from the room and failing to suppress the choking sob that racked her body before she was through the door flying towards her bedroom.

She'd collapsed against her door, wanting to strangle herself for her stupid tears that wouldn't stop falling - he was _drunk,_ it didn't mean anything - he didn't even know what he was saying - he'd never say things like that to her - she knew he didn't think much of her but he would never fling such uncalled-for spiteful insults at her normally - it was just the gin talking -it had just got him worked up and angry - he was just lashing out blindly…

It had taken her all night to convince herself of these things, repeating them over and over in her head. By morning she'd found him slumped in the same booth in her shop and by the time he came round she was back to her normal chirpy self, chatting away a little too merrily as she poured him tea and scolding him for drinking so much the previous night. He'd never mentioned that anything had ever happened so neither had she - it was better if she could just pretend the incident had never occurred.

"What is it?" Her husband's low voice dragged her back to the present.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No."

Sweeney sighed. "Mrs. Lovett I can read you like a bloody book woman now tell me what's wrong."

She exhaled through her nose. "I was jus…thinking is all."

"About what?"

She shifted a little. "Us. 'Ow far we've come…"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She gave a sort of half laugh. "If ya told me a year ago that we'd be snuggled up in bed like this some day, our son sleeping in the corner, you feeling bad 'bout what 'appened and all, apologising and stuff - and asking me what's wrong just 'cause I was being a bit quiet - I woulda laughed in ya face."

There was a long pause before Sweeney said quietly. "I would've too."

A slightly tense silence filled the room, un-said things dangling persistently in the air between them with both stubbornly pretending to ignore them.

She couldn't shake the thought that had wormed its way into her head…what if it really was just the sex? What if that's all it had been all along and she'd been fooling herself into thinking it had become something more? She couldn't ask him, couldn't voice this thought - she just couldn't bear to know the truth…but there was something she did have to ask for now - "Sweeney?" She mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Do you…do ya remember when ya…wh-when we…the second time we done it?"

He frowned, she could see the wheels in his head turning. "Not precisely, why?"

"You were drunk. You came down into me shop and took me bent over the counter." She told him very bluntly.

"Oh…I think I remember…vaguely. Why?"

"'Cause…well…do ya remember it properly? Do ya remember what ya said?"

He didn't like the strange tone of her voice. He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No not exactly."

"Ya don't?"

"_No." _He repeated, "why?"

She sucked in a breath. "Ya called me a slut and fucked me while I cried." She said, bitterness in her suddenly icy voice.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes - ya did Mr. T." She said quietly.

He opened his mouth to protest again but paused - had he? He couldn't actually remember…he could remember being drunk that night, stumbling down to her shop and somehow ending up with her bent over in front of him as he'd had his way with her and…his brow furrowed. Yes, he _had_ - he'd spat cruel insults at her that night, angry with her for making him weak to his body, angry at how she constantly tempted him with her hot little body and pseudo innocent smiles and words. He'd wanted to hurt her - he'd known he'd succeeded, pretending not to notice her little sobs as he took her, not caring - in fact _happy _she was hurting like he was. "Why are you bringing this up now? It's passed," he said coldly, a little annoyed with her for dragging up buried memories. "We've changed, things have changed. I've changed."

"Yeah but did…is that was ya thought of me? Back then, did ya really think that about me, really think of me as nothing but a slut to be used?"

Not knowing what else to do he shook his head, frowning deeply.

She pulled out of his arms, lying on her back beside him. "Ya did. Ya thought of me as nothing, I know ya did. Didn't even notice I were there 'alf the time."

He was silent.

She let out a snort of unhappy laughter. "When we started sleeping together I was overjoyed that you was finally paying some attention to me - It's partly the reason I were doing it - you were finally noticing me, at least for a li'le while."

"I didn't think of you as nothing." Sweeney muttered.

"Ya did. Why else would ya 'ave said things like that to me? I told meself you was just drunk but I knew deep down that wasn't true cause they 'ad to come form somewhere huh?"

Finally he raised himself up on an elbow to frown down at her, suddenly blurting out, "it wasn't cause I thought of you as nothing, or why would I've bothered? I _wanted _to hurt you - I hated you for what you were doing to me - bloody hell if you only knew the torment you put me through!" He was starting to sound angry, speaking louder and quicker. "I couldn't understand why I kept thinking of you when I just wanted to think of my revenge, why I couldn't get you out of my damn head - God woman if you _knew _what you did to me - I hated you for it!"

Mrs. Lovett was staring up at him with an open mouth and wide eyes, not believing his words. It was rare enough that he would open up like this, but what he was saying -!? "Wh-what? Ya thought of me?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

He flopped back down beside her. "Every damn second."

Her heart was hammering. "How - for 'ow long? Since when?"

He was silent for a moment. "Since that first time I guess. But - before then…I never thought of you as nothing." She opened her mouth to speak after there was a slight pause but he continued and she closed it again, listening silently. "At first, when I used to _- ignore _you - it wasn't 'cause I didn't notice you."

"Then why?" She breathed when he didn't continue.

He paused, unsure whether he should confess this to her before he sighed heavily. "I didn't let myself even think of you, cause when I did…it drove me mad." He'd whispered the last part and she'd raised herself up to peer unbelieving into his dark eyes, so uncharacteristically naked as they looked up into hers.

Oh she had to know - "Drove ya mad…with _lust_?"

He nodded curtly. "You know that. I wanted you so much you know…and I thought it was just the fact that it had been fifteen years and everything, thought once would be enough. But it was worse after then. I wanted you all the time…I still do." He said the last part low and husky, leaning up to kiss her parted lips, not noticing her raw, dubiously hurt expression before lying back down and pulling her back to him, her head coming to rest stiffly on his shoulder where it had previously been. "Come on now enough of this." He growled curtly, kissing the top of her head and settling down to sleep, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd just said exactly the wrong thing.

* * *

_Oh dear silly Sweeney!_

_This chap was a little deep huh? I enjoyed this one I must say, I do love going into their thoughts and feelings. And that flashback was a little bit of hotness no? It was a little strange but great fun writing them how they used to be again there (especially Sweeney) seeing as I've got so used to how they are now...so anyway…I hope you all enjoyed this one as well!_

_I have just noticed my car keys are right next to me on the computor table, how random is that, what are they doing up here?? I am /so/ gonna be looking for those in the morning..._

_Okay so here's for the un-signed in folk:_

_emokidxrawr - Omg I hope you've managed to get some sleep now LOL awww thanks so much love I'm so glad to hear you've enjoyed it so much! (hugs)_

_MK - Yup his timing skills can rivle Anthony's huh? Lol. Sweeney is a cutie when he's worried isn't he? Bless im thankya hun! (hugs) :)_

_scizo - Oh indeed! Hehe thanks for the review love! ;) (hugs)_

_lina - Bad Sweeney! Lol (that made me giggle) yeah poor Mrs. Lovett, thanks for the review hun glad you liked it! (hugs)_

_Sarah Brihene - LOL you really did? Lmao - glad you liked the chappie love thanks so much! (hugs) XD_

_Thea - (points and laughs with you) LOL ;) YAY more confetti! hehe thank ya love glad you liked the chap! (hugs)_

_avid movie fan - Hehe thank you darling! XD Lol that was funny (and pretty accurate too huh?) Lmao. Oh good luck with that, you can look for mine while you're at it too. You're very welcome, have another one to make you feel even more special! (hugs) ;) XD_

_Bodebabe64 - Lol yah poor woman...glad you liked teh chap hun thank you! (hugs)_

_ambrosiabb - Haha yeah he is pretty verbally-abusive isn't he? Dear me what are we gonna do with him huh? ;) Lol glad ya liked it hun aww thank you so much that's so sweet of you! (hugs)_

_Cheyenne - Aww sorry to hear you're sick love! I hope you can get better soon - and hopefully this chap cheered you up a little! Lol yup so much for Toby learning his lesson about staying blissfully ignorant. Yep court won't be long now, what's gonna happen? ;) hehe thanks so much for the review, and by all means, ramble away I love your rambling reviews LOL (hugs)_

_Depp-Sweeney Obsession - Yah he can be quite the cutie sometimes huh? Hehe thank you hun gl ya liked it! (hugs) :)_

_Jamie - Lol thankya hun! XD Woah calm down there sweetie, you're just gonna have to wait...love, wait...(lol) ;) (hugs)_


	56. Chapter 56

_Woah how long has it been huh? A week. GAH! :kills self: forgive me, life is in the way._

_All you lot still at school/college are /very/ lucky, believe me, don't complain that you can't wait to finish it all and be out in the real world like I did because it comes around so damn fast it's just crazy..._

_My naughty little pony buggered off with my friend when we were out riding and she fell off hahahaha it made me laugh so much don't worry she was fine lol what a bad horse I do love him the crazy idiot XD_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett waited until her husband had fallen asleep, knowing it was impossible that she would do so herself. When his breathing finally became even she slowly slipped from his arms, silently rising from the bed and padding over to the door. She just…needed to think. She needed space…with a sudden jolt and intensity that hit her full force in the face, she _understood_ Sweeney's need for space to breathe now and then, certainly moments like - well like _this_.

Creaking the door open and closing it behind her she made her way into the living room, stopping short when she saw Toby open mouthed and snoring, curled up in the armchair. She sighed a little. The poor dear. She didn't think she'd ever seen him go near that settee he used to sleep on since…that little _incident. _She didn't blame him really.

Changing direction she paused in the hallway, thinking a moment before deciding and ghosting up the stairs and into Sweeney's room. She paused when she'd got through the doorway. It was so…empty without him. She caught sight of his chair, sat lonely and still in the middle of the room, looking so innocent in the silence when she knew it was anything but. Compelled, she moved over and sat down in it with a sigh.

Truth be told she'd left the bedroom and her husband's sleeping arms so she could cry the tears she'd been holding inside while she lay silent with him. But now she was alone and free to do so…they didn't come, not a single one. So she stopped trying.

It was a strange kind of feeling that Mrs. Lovett felt grip her as she sat in the chair that had belonged to both her husbands, almost a numb sort of sinking feeling. It was as if she'd always known this moment of realisation would come some day, realisation of the fact that all this time she'd been living in foolish, blissful pretend.

Nellie Lovett never got what she wanted; she'd learnt that when she was seven years old and instead of the red coat she'd longed for, all Christmas day had brought was her father's death after catching pneumonia. It hadn't changed as she'd grown up - when she was thirteen, Oliver Smith, the first boy she'd ever liked had pushed her in a puddle and left her crying with nobody to help her up. Her dreams of falling in love and getting married to a wonderful handsome man had turned into bitter acceptance of this fact she'd learnt as she stood before nice practical Albert and pretended to smile as she said her vows.

As she's lain next to her new husband that night she hurt inside as her dream of giving all her love to her perfect Mr. Right for the first time had just died along with her virginity. She'd decided then that she would stop dreaming, because her dreams never came true and it hurt too much when each one died.

But she couldn't do it - without her dreams her life wasn't worth living for they were where her happiness came from and were more part of her than her reality. So she painted a perfect picture of her future in her mind, how she dreamt it would be, ignoring the fact that she knew it never would. When she'd met Mr. Benjamin Barker, it wasn't long before he became part of that picture, and soon the focus of it.

Seventeen years later, Benjamin Barker was easily and happily replaced by Sweeney Todd, for the dark man somehow seemed a lot clearer in her dreams than the cheerful Mr. Barker. When he began to get clearer still, when for the first time in her life she began to get what she wanted she almost didn't believe it was real.

It couldn't be perfect, nothing could ever be perfect; each dream that came true was twisted in some way - but she wouldn't change that, for all it did was give it a sharp edge that made it all a reality she wouldn't have been able to believe in otherwise.

But they _were_ coming true; she, Nellie Lovett was getting what she wanted for the first time in her life - everything she had ever dreamed of was happening to her. It was so crazy that she couldn't believe in it - only live it, live it and cover up the disbelief with joy and contentment.

She had wanted so badly for her dreams to come true that she had pretended to believe they had, it was almost as if she'd forced this little fantasy world together herself, she'd wrestled with her life in a very brutal and unconventional way; she'd done everything to force her dream to fall into place.

Of course it had to happen some day, could she really go on kidding herself forever? The day had to come when she finally gave up on pretending the sham was real, there was always a day when she was forced to let go of another dream.

Sweeney Todd - in love with her. It almost made her want to laugh at how deluded she'd been to really be able to pretend to believe that. The man she'd always wanted, even before she'd known him, probably even when she was a little girl dreaming of the moment she breathed 'I do' - as if he would actually become hers!

No, he wasn't in love with her, how could he be? He had barely even noticed her before. A thought that had occurred to her earlier re-surfaced, this time far more threatening; how could he go from complete indifference to love?

He couldn't', was the answer. Nobody could. She'd offered him everything, desperate to glue this dream together from the broken mis-fitting pieces she had and he'd taken it, and become comfortable with it, perhaps loved it - but never her.

Sweeney's eyes opened in the darkness as the door closed, finally able to give up the imitation of being asleep. He heard her quiet footsteps pausing before clearly making their way up the stairs to his room. He let out a sigh and lay awake until it was deep into the night and her absence was no long ignorable.

The door creaked as it opened and although she didn't turn her head from his chair where she was sat, he could tell she'd heard him enter by the way her body stiffened in the moonlight. He closed the door and stood by it.

"What it is?" He asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied emptily.

He walked slowly across the room to stand next to the chair. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Her head whipped up to stare at him at this, the tear-stained cheeks he expected to see surprisingly dry.

They stared each other down for a few moments before Mrs. Lovett looked away again. "I just wanted some space is all." She mumbled.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "That's a first."

She didn't reply to him and after a heavy pause he spoke again. "Is it about that time you mentioned, you upset over something that happened nearly a year ago?"

Another silence and he let out an irritable sigh.

"Look I'm _sorry_ I called you a slut then but I was drunk and it was before…well - everything. You know that's not what a think of you - you're my wife now you silly woman." He said crustily.

She mumbled something under her breath he didn't catch. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"You did - you muttered something."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!"

Snapping she blurted out, "I'm only yer damn wife 'cause I was an easy fuck!"

Sweeney blinked at her flushed face. He couldn't think of anything to do but mutter, "no, you're not…"

"Oh don't bother." She said icily, looking away from him again. "I was fooling meself all along, thinking you was really in love with me - as if!" She wiped angrily at the disobedient tear that spilled down her cheek.

Sweeney was staring at her as if she'd burst into flames. "What -!? Where did you - why are you saying these things!?"

"Because they're true."

"They're not!"

She looked up at him and asked seriously, "Do you love me?"

"Damn it woman - how many bloody times will you make me tell you! _Yes_ I bloody well love you, you daft bitch, I loved you last week and I'll love you tomorrow and I don't know how I can get that into your damn head!"

She was shaking her head as he spoke, eyes squeezed shut, failing miserably at keeping the tears from falling.

He wanted to shake her. "Why are you shaking your head!? Stop it damn it - it's true and that's bad enough without you not even _believing_ me!"

"It ain't," she whispered. "You think it is, you love what I can give ya, you love this life you got with me cause it's another chance for you but…you don't love me - you're not _in love _with me…" She wiped at her eyes again, despising the silent sob that escaped her.

Sweeney stood open mouthed for a long time, while she only cried more, hating that her tears filled the silence and hating that they had waited until he was here to fall. Finally he knelt down beside her, pulling her hands away from her face and holding them in his. The anguish he could see in her moonlit features, beautiful despite, or perhaps even more so because of her tears, was sharply reflected in his own. He searched her eyes as he began talking in a voice so quiet it almost didn't sound like him.

"I do love you." He told her. "I love your beauty, your smile, I love your voice, I love how alive you look when you're angry, I love how perfect you look when you're sad - and how beautiful when you're happy. I love how you can still amaze me, I love how you sing when you're happy, I love how you can deal with me better than myself, I love that you need me as much as I need you and that you're mine more than I could ask for. I can finally understand what you said to me once - I love you because you're who you are and there's just nothing I can do about that. And I love you because you saved me, Nellie - I would be dead if it weren't for you," his voice dropped to a whisper, "if I hadn't fallen in love with you."

Mrs. Lovett could only stare for so long, her chest heaving, breath coming out so fast, blood rushing to her head so hard and insides turning somersaults - she felt like she would faint. Finally she managed to breathe, "you really mean all that?" Hardly daring to believe it was her husband knelt in front of her.

"More than I even realised until just now. And if you ever make me say it again I'll bake you into one of your own damn pies."

She laughed at that, and it came out as a sob as she launched herself forwards, flinging her arms around him and sending them both to the floor with a thud. "I love you, I love you," she told him over and over and over as she cried into his shirt, as if she could never say it enough for him to know how much she really meant it.

"I know." He told her quietly, letting her cry, knowing she needed it. "It's alright, I know you do."

The moon had been replaced by the early red sun by the time the two figures moved from where they'd fallen. Somehow they had managed to fall into exhausted sleep tangled with each other on the hard barbershop floor, and awoke stiffened and achy. Mrs. Lovett reluctantly clambered off her yawning husband, and hauled herself to her feet by his chair, wiping at the mess that was her face.

Sweeney dragged himself to his feet as well, stretching his aching limbs, shooting a cautious look at his wife. His eyes paused on her when she saw him looking and they held each others gaze for a few semi-awkward moments before Sweeeney brought a hand up, running the back of it lightly over her cheek. She smiled sadly as the tension broke, shaking her head.

"What a bloody mess we are huh?" She said as she caught his hand in her own.

"What a bloody mess _you _are woman."

She had to smile at him. "Thanks."

"S'true. I wouldn't have half the headaches I do if I wasn't married to you." He grumbled, looking deadly serious.

"Oh? I thought you'd be dead if you weren't married to me?"

"No, I said I'd be dead if it wasn't _for _you. I'd be _happy _if I wasn't married to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to laugh before she shook her head. "You're the first dream that's ever come true for me." She told him, suddenly serious. She stepped forwards, slipping her arms around him and holding him tight because she could. "You're my dream."

He let her hold him, let himself be her dream; she was his little dreamer.

* * *

_Ooh this fluff is making me feel all warm inside. I hate fluff, I don't know why I keep writing so much of it :S_

_I've figured out why this damn thing is so long already, it's not because so much has happened it's because I write so damn much about absolutely nothing lol._

_Anyway, there won't be another for a good few days again I'm afraid. I have a very important exam on Wednesday which I'll get a qualification I seriously need out of if I pass and I am absolutely terrified because I don't know half the stuff yet and I had to pay a lot to take it as well and if I fail I'll cry._

_Replied to un-signed in reviewers:_

_shezzie - hey you good to know you're still reading :) I'm glad you've enjoyed it - glad it made ya laugh! ;) Thank you hun! (hugs)_

_Cheyenne - Aw I'm glad you feel a bit better love! XD I know I am forever loosing my keys it drives me nuts I need to like stick them to me or something lol. Yes I have done a rather good job of traumatising Toby haven't I? Hehe yeah hopefully Sweeney will have learnt before it's Jimmy's turn! ;) Yeah it was weird writing how he used to be too, I haven't even realised how much I really have changed him. Yes you are getting very good at rambling reviews, keep it up hun I love em ;) Thanks so much glad you enjoyed this one! (hugs) XD_

_Candice - :confetti: Yay you're back! XD Glad you liked it love, oh don't tempt them, I'm pretty sure they /could/ manage to traumatise Toby a bit more yet ;) haha thank you hun! :) (hugs)_

_Thea - Aww yay baby Jimmy confetti! XD Hehe thanks hun glad you enjoyed it, yup I think Toby is about covered with the 'talk' huh? Lol ;) (hugs)_

_MK - Yep typical man of course. Glad you liked the chap love and the flashback, it was certainly refreshing to write as well :) Thank you! (hugs)_

_SweeneyLover - Yah I so agree with you there, Sweeney is way hot when he's mean, and don't worry I think I've caused /myself/ to deveolp some kinda girl-crush on Mrs. Lovett too :P lol. So glad you liked it, especially the flashback as I did so love writing that bit myself ;) woohoo for old-school Sweenett! ;) Thank you so much love! (hugs)_

_Bodebabe64 - I'm glad you enjoyed it love, the deeper stuff is great fun to write as well ;) thank you! (hugs)_

_Odette - Oh I apologise fo distracting you from your revisoin LOL but I'm so glad to hear form you, glad you're enjoying it hun thank you so much! (hugs)_

_lina - Very bad Sweeney indeed haha! Lol glad you likde it thanks love! (hugs)_

_Sarah Brihene - Meow indeed haha glad ya liked it love! Yup gotta love the awkwardness hehe! Thanks hunni! ;) (hugs)_

_schizo - LOL I'll take that as a compliment ;) hehe thanks hun! (hugs)_

_avid movie fan - Yeah poor Toby is gonna have very odd love life after this isn't he? Aww thank you so much love I just love delving into the characters minds so much ;) yes poor Mrs. Lovett does get that a lot, she needs it bless her haha! XD How's the search for my sanity going? Did you look under that pile of school stuff for yours? Lol (hugs)_

_ambrosiabb - LOL if only there wasn't such thing as sueing for copyright huh? Lmao thanks so much love! (hugs)_

_Tori - That's alright, I'm acting like this is real too, it bloody /is/ in my head I swear LOL! So glad you loved it I know they are so perfect together huh? Hehe thank you so much sweetie! XD (hugs)_

_VivicaTodd - Yeah poor Mrs. Lovett I am kinda mean to her I know :( lol ta for the review love! (hugs)_

_emokidxrawr - Yup bloody men they always do. Lol glad you liked it thanks love! (hugs)_

_grapenut - Aww thanks so much hun! Oh sorry to hear that, hope things work out. Ah the horsies are all doing great thanks, bless them the little foal is more of a terror everyday lol! ;) (hugs)_

_Kaylara - Hey you, glad you liked it hunnie, thanks so much! (hugs)_

_Jamie - Lol that's alright they make sense to me! (sorta LOL) yeah this website hates me too the amont of fights I've had with it lol! I know poor poor Toby as always haha thank you hun! (hugs)_


	57. Chapter 57

_Here's number...what is it now? 57. Woah. This is another loooong one here, in fact I've already cut it down a lot and it still goes on forever..._

_That exam went bloody dreadful yesterday, pretty sure I've failed miserably. It was half practicle - had to ride and got put on a damn horse I couldn't control for the life of me and it was boiling hot and was /not/ helped by the fact that my body decided it was a good time to get ill! Ugh. Think I have a mild flu thing or soemthing, feel like crap :(_

_Sorry for the rant. You're not intersted :shuts up: This cheered me a up a little, at least took my mind off my damn raging throat and headache for a while. I'm pretty dosed up on cough medicine and stuff right now so I'm hoping that this isn't in fact a load of babble..._

* * *

The days leading up to the trial passed far too quickly for Mrs. Lovett and far too slowly for Sweeney. After making two more failed attempts at getting her husband to cooperate with inventing a detailed story they could both stick too, Mrs. Lovett had given up in frustration, the last conversation they had on the matter still lingering irritably in her mind as she scrubbed tables furiously to try to take her mind off her nerves on that Saturday morning.

"If I hear one more word about the damn trial I'll hang _you!" _Sweeney had told her irritably a couple of days ago.

"Why can't ya just talk 'bout it!? We just need to be prepared - I don't understand why you refuse to think 'bout it - it's damn well important that we know what we talking about!"

"We _do,_ just leave it!"

"We don't - 'ow we gonna prove you wasn't there - it's only 'is word over yours!"

"Mrs. Lovett they don't even suspect me - there's no bloody need to prove anything!"

"But there is - what if - and I mean 'e will - what 'bout when the sailor says it wasn't 'im, says 'e just turned up and found 'im like that with your razor there - an what if they believe 'im!?"

Sweeney was getting very annoyed with her irritably good arguments. They wouldn't suspect him, there was no way he could be blamed and he refused to even consider that possibility. Why did his wife always have to have such a practical outlook on things? "They _won't._"

"But they might! We gotta 'ave a good alibi for ya not being there - and we can't mention nothing 'bout Jimmy cause that's gonna land us in even deeper trouble!"

Sweeney's face twitched. "Then we _won't_." He snarled for the millionth time.

"Then what we gonna say!?"

After a pause a small grin he tried to hide crept onto his face. "We'll say we were having sex. That'll shut them up."

Her eyes widened. "Don't you _dare!"_

She could see his little smirk. "Mr. T! I'm serious - I'll bloody kill ya!"

Mrs. Lovett sighed heavily as she scrubbed at a particularly nasty stain on a table. The bloody bloke was so difficult. Getting him to cooperate with her was like getting blood out of a stone.

Well, she knew what _she _was going to say, and she'd run over it a hundred times in her head and she couldn't do anything else now but hope for the best.

Twisting her hair up and pinning it in place, Mrs. Lovett let her arms fall to her sides and stared at herself in the full length mirror. She'd selected one of her finest gowns, all cream and black lace and ruffles and she tilted her head, looking herself up and down as she ran slightly shaky hands over her bodice, biting her a lip a little. Ah well, at least if she did manage to muck up today she'd look good doing it.

Her husband seemed to think so too when she heard his voice from the doorway; "love yourself much?" He teased but she could hear the smirk in his voice. She watched in the mirror as he walked up behind her, arms encircling her waist as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. His eyes raked up and down her body until they met hers in the mirror. She could see that arrogance in his gaze; 'mine' it said.

After a moment she breathed, "Look at us."

His brow furrowed. "What about us?"

"Us, together. We look so right." She whispered.

Sweeney took in their two dark profiles pressed together. He let his hands slide down her figure. "We are."

She nodded, trying to smile but he didn't miss the worry she couldn't hide in her eyes. He cleared his throat. "We'll be fine." He told her firmly.

She took a breath, nodding. "Yeah," she told herself as well as him. "We will be." She let herself look him up and down properly; he'd put on his good jacket over his usual shirt and vest which he wore just as scruffily as always. Tutting a little she turned in his arms to fiddle with his collar, doing it up to the top and tying his stock up tightly. "There, perfect."

He scowled at her and she grinned. The grin faded after a moment to give way to anxiousness. "Guess we best be off huh?"

Sweeney nodded tensely and they separated. Mrs. Lovett composed herself, taking a deep breath before following her husband from the room.

It was a huge trial, bigger than she'd expected; the court room was bursting with people talking loudly as her and Sweeney took their places near the front as directed. She sat stiffly, fiddling with her dress, heart beating quickly. "Do ya think Toby'll be alright with Jimmy?" She asked him again.

"Yes, fine, they're only outside." He told her for about the third time.

She wasn't really worried about leaving Toby sat outside the courtroom with their son for a couple of hours, she knew he knew what to do with him, she just needed something to focus her worry and attention on that wasn't the matter at hand, for that would start her off panicking she was sure. "Ya think I left enough bottles for 'im? What if 'e keeps getting 'ungry?"

"He'll be _fine." _Sweeney insisted impatiently. Damn woman was making _him_ nervous with her fussing and fidgeting.

All too soon however, Mrs. Lovett's fidgeting was cut short with an authoritative, "all rise!"

They court stood to watch as a subdued looking Anthony was escorted into the courtroom, hands in chains. The young lad's eyes searched the room until he caught sight of the dark couple and he stared at them strangely. She stiffened and shifted uneasily at the gaze but Sweeney beside her was as stoic as ever.

Oh how she wished she could have half his composure. She watched with a pounding heart as the trail commenced and the scruffy sailor was called to the stand and interrogated. Her nerves eased a little though as the case was put against him and she even had to force herself not to smile. It certainly did _not _sound in his favour. Of course he pleaded innocent and argued against it - but with no proof or witnesses it wasn't looking hopeful for him - of course he hadn't reached the topic of the razor yet -

"Would you care to tell us where you found this?" The lawyer asked, holding up the razor for the court to see. Ah now that made her husband tense alright. Subtly, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tightly.

"I found it next to the body sir, lying on the ground - I picked it up to see what it was -"

"And we have confirmation that this is a razor belonging to Mr. Sweeney Todd, the barber of Fleet Street, which is something you strangely recognised yourself. Could you tell us how you knew this?"

"They - Mr and Mrs. Todd that is - were good friends of mine, I had seen his razors before and admired them for their beautiful engravings."

"And you didn't 'pick up' this razor prior to 'finding the body'?" the lawyer asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice. .

"No sir, I found it next to the body - the judge's dead body that is, obviously used as a means to kill him…"

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting your honour…" he shot a nervous glance at her and Sweeney before continuing boldly. "I am suggesting that Mr. Sweeney Todd committed the murder and left the murder weapon at the scene of the crime by accident."

A gasp sounded through the court room.

_Oh. Shit. _

The damned boy wasn't a simple as she'd taken him to be. Or as nice.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help herself - "Objection!"

"Sit down madam!"

"'Ow dare you accuse my 'usband of such things ya little wretch! This is preposterous your honour!"

"If your would be _seated _madam, you will have your chance to speak!"

"No I won't - this is ridicules, I refuse to listen to such nonsense!"

"Be seated!"

"Nellie, _sit down!" _Sweeney hissed at her, tugging her dress firmly and angrily.

Disgruntled and flustered, she sat, fuming in her bench. The stupid pig-headed little sailor was going to ruin everything!

"Stop it, pissing off the judge won't get us anywhere!" Sweeney whispered frantically to her, wanting to hit her. "Just be _calm!"_

"The little bugger!" She hissed back - "can you believe what e's saying, oh I'll -"

"Shut _up!_"

She did - with a loud huff, setting her jaw and directing her attention back at Anthony as the Judge called order to the muttering court with stern bangs of his hammer.

"So what you're saying Mr. Hope," the lawyer continued. "Is that you believe Mr. Sweeney Todd to be the killer of judge Turpin?"

Anthony had the nerve to shoot another look in Sweeney's direction. The man's dark eyes, impassive as they were made him look quickly away again uneasily. "Y-yes sir."

"And is there any incentive Mr. Todd may have had to commit such a crime?"

Anthony swallowed, bowing his head. "N-no sir. Except he - he always seemed keen to…to help me…when I spoke of freeing Johanna from Judge Turpin…he - he…" Another swallow.

The lawyer was looking at him a little impatiently. "Mr. Hope do you or do you not have any evidence to support the fact that Mr. Todd may have had an _incentive _to kill Judge Turpin?"

Tensely, Anthony shook his head. "No sir, I don't." He said quietly.

The lawyer raised an eyebrow before dismissing him. "That will be all."

Mrs. Lovett could feel her husband sit up straighter as Anthony was escorted back to his bench, he knew what was coming, and so did she -

"If I could call Mr. Sweeney Todd to the stand?"

Mrs. Lovett gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go as he stood stiffly and made his way to the stand, walking so calmly and steadily anyone would have thought he was on his way out for a morning stroll.

Ringing her dress in her hands, she watched with a hammering heart and twisted stomach as the lawyer began his questioning.

"Mr. Todd, could you please tell us of your relationship with Mr. Hope?"

"I met the lad out at sea a year or so ago, he and I have remained acquaintances since."

"Did you see Mr. Hope often?"

"No, not often. He would visit my wife and I now and then when he was passing."

The lawyer glanced down at his notes briefly, pushing his glasses up on his nose a little. "Mr. Todd how did Mr. Hope come to have one of your razors on him the night he was found by the murdered body of Judge Turpin?"

Unfazed, Sweeney answered coolly, "I saw him about that time, my guess is earlier that very day although I couldn't tell you the exact date - one my razors was missing since then but I never thought to connect the two until the constables visited with the news."

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying Mr. Hope stole the razor from me, having already plotted to kill the judge - I believe he dropped in for a visit then when he caught sight of my razors he had the sudden idea to take one and use that to commit the murder. My guess is he planned to leave it at the scene - to frame me for the murder and leave no suggestion of him as a suspect."

They calmness and collectiveness with which he delivered this made Mrs. Lovett admire him fiercely - God he was good - she just hoped she didn't muck up his fool-proof story with her nervous babbling.

"And do you have any proof of Mr. Hope's visit?"

"Yes, my wife was there."

There was a pause before the lawyer asked. "Did you know Judge Turpin yourself sir?"

Sweeney's eyes darkened a little at this and his jaw tensed. _Easy now love_…Mrs. Lovett willed, holding her breath.

"I met him only a couple of times, he granted me his custom once - co-incidentally that time Mr. Hope burst in with wild plans to steal Judge Turpin's young lady ward away - Johanna I believe it is? And Judge Turpin became very angered by this and left."

"Yes I will go on to that issue you mentioned in a moment - Judge Turpin was angered you say? Did you see him again after?"

"I spoke with him once - I apologised for Mr. Hope's behaviour, ensuring him I had no part in his ridiculous notions."

"Going onto that point you mentioned - you say Mr. Hope spoke of kidnapping young Miss. Turpin away am I right sir?"

"That is correct sir. He became infatuated with the girl and would often talk of nothing else. He claimed he would steal her away from Judge Turpin."

"And after Judge Turpin found this out - when Mr. Hope announced it in his presence by mistake - what was his reaction?"

"He was very angry, he left immediately."

"And Mr. Hope?"

"Was furious he'd found out. The two had a mutual hate of each other ever since I believe."

"Did Mr. Hope ever say anything to give an indication that he had a wish to cause harm to Judge Turpin?"

Sweeney nodded very stiffly. "Yes. He expressed his hate for him often and used phrases such as 'I'll kill that man - I took these lightly at the time."

A gasp and a few murmurs rippled through the courtroom until the Judge silenced them with another bang of him hammer.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd, that's all we need to know."

The Judge spoke up. "Does the defendant have any questions he'd like to ask?"

Narrowing his eyes a little, the other lawyer shook his head.

"Very well. Mr. Todd you may return to your seat, I believe we would like to call Mrs. Todd to the stand."

With shaky legs, Mrs. Lovett got to her feet and crossed the room to climb up to the stand as Sweeney made his way back to his seat. Their eyes caught for a split second and she knew she could do this. He'd pulled it off anyway - all she had to do was support his story.

"Mrs. Todd - could you confirm that Mr. Hope visited you and your husband about the time of the murder?"

"Yes sir I could. 'E popped into me shop for a cuppa tea and a pie and we exchanged pleasantries before 'e asked if Mr. Todd was in 'is shop to which I told 'im he was and he went up to visit 'im."

"And did Mr. Hope say anything that seemed out of the ordinary on this visit?"

"Not that I can recall sir. 'E just spoke 'bout the usual - babbled on 'bout that girl mostly, like he always did - wild notions of taking 'er away and al that - oh he was infatuated, that was plain to see."

"Is this so…and did he mention Judge Turpin?"

"Well 'e cursed 'im like he usually did. Expressed is hate for 'im and all that. He hated 'im ya see for keeping the girl from him - I believe 'e caught 'im looking at 'er one time and told 'im to keep away - understandable of course, a scruffy sailor boy as he is after the pretty young lass."

"Did he make any threats regarding Judge Turpin?"

Mrs. Lovett's heart was in her mouth as she willed her voice not to waver and her hands to stop shaking as she clasped them together on the stand. "Well I 'spose ya could say that - e'd often claim 'e was gonna kill 'im and steal 'er away but we took no notice, believing it to just be an 'armless expression - never did I think 'e meant it -"

She was interrupted by a shout from the front bench suddenly. "It's a lie - they're both lying!" Anthony spoke up, unable to restrain himself any longer.

"Silence! Mr. Hope I order you to be quiet when you are not on the stand!"

Defeated, Anthony shut his mouth to which Mrs. Lovett breathed a sigh of relief but decided it best to defend herself anyway. "I ain't lying - why on earth would my 'usband 'ave any reason to go and murder that poor judge!? 'E weren't the one after Miss. Johanna!" She lied with passion that surprised herself.

The lawyer turned to the judge. "That's all I have to ask thank you your honour." He sat down and the judge spoke.

"Does the defendant wish to question Mrs. Todd?"

"Yes I do." The other lawyer stood and turned his attention to Mrs. Lovett who shifted a little. "Mrs. Todd, on the night of the seventh of July where were you and your husband?"

She felt panic rise at that - why was he asking - !? "Um at - at home sir. As always, where else would we be?" She said a little too quickly. _Breath, breath, be calm _she told herself firmly.

"Do you remember being at home on that specific date then?"

"W-well no, I can't remember when that day was exactly sir but we're always at 'ome, don't tend to go out nowhere at night."

"So you're positive your husband was at home that night?"

"Why are ya asking me this sir? Surely ya can't think the boy's telling the truth!?" She couldn't keep the slightly hysterical note out of her voice.

"Mrs. Todd could you please answer the question - do you or do you not know for sure whether your husband was at home that night?"

"Yes I know 'e was - I told ya that…"

"There isn't a chance he could have gone out late without you knowing?"

She was starting to sweat. "No…"

"You're positive about that?"

"Yes, positive!"

"And how are you so certain of this Mrs. Todd?"

Panicking she blurted out the first thing that came into her head - "Well o' course 'e wouldn't - 'e never goes out at night - we just 'ad a baby ya see - 'e's 'ardly gonna go off gallivanting in the middle of the night!" _Oh God why did I just say that!?_

"Oh is that so? Just before did you say - when was this exactly?"

_Fuck! _It was a moment before she managed to speak. "Uh it was the seventh of July…oh wait - when did ya say the murder was!?" _Damnit why didn't I lie!?_

"The seventh."

She could just hear the curses she was sure Sweeney was directing at her from his bench - she didn't dare to look at him. "Oh fancy that - well there ya go - 'e was definitely at 'ome then!" She let out shrill little laugh.

"He was present for the birth?"

"Yes. 'Course." She squeaked

"Was there anyone else present?"

"Yes -" _Shit! _She wanted to strangle herself - why did her damn mouth keep opening without her permission!?

"So they would be able to confirm his presence - who was it, a midwife?"

She was digging her nails into her hands, mentally cursing herself "Um…no, no there wasn't anyone there…"

He looked at her suspiciously. "You just said there was?"

"I…I meant no…"

"So you said yes because?"

"I misheard - thought you was asking if he was there again - it was just me and 'im," she said quickly, feeling her face getting hot and hoping fervently it wasn't obviously flushing.

"So you _didn't _call a midwife!?"

"N-no. There um…there wasn't time to fetch one."

The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "Did you get a midwife after?"

"No…" She was mentally beating herself up - how the bloody hell did she talk herself into these holes!? "Um - everything went fine, there was no need."

After a tense moment that seemed to last forever, the lawyer's face finally relaxed a little and he nodded, looking away from her and she wanted to slump in relief, knowing she'd done it.

"That's all."

"Thank you Mrs. Todd you may return to your seat."

She'd never been so grateful of any other words in her life. She made her way back to her seat, sitting down in it heavily and allowing herself to let out a silent sigh of relief. She shot a nervous glance a Sweeney - he was looking straight ahead and didn't glance round at her - oh he didn't look happy.

Although she knew what was coming, there was no expelling the terrible butterflies that filled her stomach when the time came for the verdict - her heart was thumping it's way out of her ribcage, she didn't dare to breath, her hangs were wringing her dress -

"Guilty."

And she breathed, never feeling such relief in her life.

"No! I didn't do it - I would never kill anybody!" The panicked sailor protested.

"I sentence you to be hung by the neck until dead. Court is adjourned." A bang of his hammer and it was over.

She watched without the slightest bit of remorse as Anthony was dragged away shouting protests, pleading desperately for his innocence. Sweeney stood silently and headed for the door and she got to her feet and hurried after him, knowing she was in trouble.

His angry silence was killing her - she'd tried talking to him several times on the walk home but had got no response and with Toby there she couldn't say anything about it, just become more and more worried. He waited until they got back and she'd settled Jimmy down for a nap in the bedroom and set Toby to setting out the chairs outside and stacking plates ready for opening - business as usual tonight.

He grabbed her arm as she made for the bake house, growling in her ear, "upstairs, now," before turning and walking form the shop. Swearing under her breath she composed herself and followed him, ready for the rebuking she knew she deserved.

No sooner had she closed the door she found herself slammed against it, her husband pressed up against her, his hand at her neck. "Your bloody mouth almost got me hung!"

Oh he was mad. "I'm sorry it just slipped out!" She squeaked.

"Just slipped out!? _You _were the one telling _me_ to be prepared - we agreed we wouldn't mention Jimmy - how can it _just slip out!?"_

"I'm sorry, I panicked! Sweeney - you're hurting me!"

He pressed her harder into the door, making the handle dig into her back. "Panicked!? Well you would have been bloody panicked if they found out it was me!"

"He - he was asking me so many questions - it was like - like 'e knew you wasn't there and I just started panicking cause I felt like he knew and - I just said the first thing that came into me 'ead, I didn't think -"

"No you never do bloody well think do you!? You just talk!"

"I can't 'elp it!" She pleaded. "It just comes out 'fore I even realise it!"

"By just 'coming out' it could have gotton me _hung!"_

She let out a little whimper.

After glaring at her for a few more moments he finally released her, stepping back and running a hand through his hair, turning away from her as she breathed heavily, holding a hand to her heaving chest.

"Sweeney?" She said timidly. When he didn't reply she dared to approach him cautiously, reaching a hand out to touch his arm. "Mr. T? Love? I'm really sorry…"

After a long pause he muttered, "doesn't matter. S'over now. I just wish you'd bloody think before you opened your damn mouth."

She thought for a moment before answering quietly, "So do I."

He rolled his eyes at that, turning to face her to see her bid dark eyes looking up worried into his. Damn woman would be the death of him.

In fact she almost could have been - literally.

* * *

_That trial kinde dribbled on a bit huh? Like I said I already have cut it down...ah well. I hope you all liked it anyway. I'm pretty sure you're gonna like the next chapter anyway...;)_

_To the un-signed in reviewers:_

_Candice - Oh you reviewed just in time before I posted this lol! Haha fluff it is a pretty cool word. Glad you're with me on the not liking it but I agree you gotta love it and hate it at the same time lol ;) Lmao yeah that would be pretty awkward, poor lil Toby huh? hehe thank ya hun! (hugs)_

_avid movie fan - That's true it does :) Yep Sweeners can be a sweetie when he wants huh? Hehe glad you liked it hun. Oh well you keep on looking, don't let the little buggers get the better of you! ;) Lol thanks for the review hun! (hugs)_

_lina - Hehe thanks love glad you liked it! (hugs)_

_italiansdoitbetter - Thank you so much for the review, I'm so glad to her you've enjoyed it! Sure I'd love to talk to you, what's your msn I'll add you. Your english isn't bad it's brilliant! ;) Thanks again! (hugs)_

_Thea - Hehehe yeah they are kinda 'aww' togetehr sometimes aren't they? Hehe. Yup my pony is called Tigger hehe it suits the little monkey ;) Glad you liked the chap thanks love! (hugs)_

_miranda - Yes your review was wonderful! Thanks so much I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so much! XD And I'm glad you like the sex best casue there's plenty of it in here huh? Lmao thank you love! (hugs) :)_

_Jamie - Glad you love it hun, oh I am sorry I really have bad timing huh? Lmao thank you! (hugs)_

_ambrosiabb - My inspiration? Umm...I really have no clue, it suprises me as well I tell you lol, this mostly just comes to me as I write it. Sometimes I get ideas from things that happen or whatever but mostly this seems to write itself! You flatter me love! Lol thanks so much, glad you liked the chap! (hugs)_

_MK - Yup I will have to agree with you there on aggressive Sweeney - who couldn't love the hotness of that? ;) Yah silly Mrs. Lovett indeed lol I'm glad you liked the chap love, glad it could cheer you up! Thank you! (hugs) XD_

_Odette - Oh well I'm glad to hear that! XD Thank you for the review love so glad you liked it! (hugs)_

_Tori - Nah don't be silly I'll never get tired of hearing you loved it! XD Yes I wish he was mine too but I don't think Mrs. Lovett is going to be sharing anytime soon! Lol thank you sweetie! (hugs)_

_Depp-Sweeney Obsession - I'm glad to hear that, glad you liked it! Thanks for the luck although sadly I don't think there was much point lol well it's hard to explain, it's a recognised horse qualification as well as basically halfway to being a qualified riding instructor. Thanks for the review love! (hugs)_

_VivicaTodd - Aww thanks so much love yay so glad you think so! (hugs)_

_Sarah Brihene - Hehehe glad ya liked it thank you hun! XD Is she really?? No I didn't know that - two not enough!? lol (hugs)_


	58. Chapter 58

_Suprised to see me so soon? I've had most of this one written for quite a while actually and I'm hoping you're gonna have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! ;)_

_Um I seem to have a problem with my review alerts - they are not showing up in my email for some reason...I've checked and I haven't accidently disabled review alerts...GAH wtf is going on?? I'm guessing something weird has happened with the connection from here to my email, so I'm gathering PMs aren't gonan show up either just incase anybody has PMd me and I haven't replied. And the reviews take a little while to show up on here so if I haven't replied to anyone who recently reviewed the last chapter yet, that will be why. Grrrrr this is really annoying it better fix itself!!_

_On another subject thanks to all of you who hoped I got better soon, I do feel better today than yesterday so I'm hoping I'm on the mend now! :)_

* * *

Undoing the last button, Mrs. Lovett let her nightdress drop from her body to fall into a lacy puddle at her feet. She stepped forwards quickly, eager to escape the cool air that wrapped her naked form making goose bumps appear all over her body. Lifting a leg she moved forwards, sliding down into the warmth that awaited to eagerly envelope her.

She lay back in the bath, letting out a sigh as she let her eyes slide shut, feeling her body relax in the soothing heat of the water. Heaven knew she needed to relax a little; things had been horribly tense since the trial last weekend - she'd made the mistake of asking her husband what was going to happen to Johanna now - he hadn't reacted well to the question and after he'd told her angrily that it was noting to do with him she had lost it a little and accused him of being heartless and cold - among other things.

What was really getting to her was not the girl's wellbeing - for she knew she would have inherited a sizeable fortune along with the Judge's death - it was the fact that she simply couldn't understand how Sweeney could cut off his own child so easily - Johanna was Jimmy's sister after all - by blood that was a fact no matter how he denied it - and this in a way made her feel some sort of connection to the girl. There was another reason she felt a connection - Johanna was alone, with the Judge gone she had nobody in the world - she knew she hadn't gone to a public school and had rarely, if ever left the house - she probably didn't know another soul in the world. And Mrs. Lovett…she knew all too well what loneliness felt like - and it was a feeling she wouldn't wish on anybody.

This was the only reason she felt a slight remorse when she thought about what she and Sweeney had done to Anthony, and the reason she'd been so edgy doing it (as well as worrying she was going to screw up) - oh she despised the little snake for publicly accusing her Mr. T - whether he had been right or not was beside the point - but the young sailor was all Johanna had. No doubt the girl had been holding hopes that he would whisk her away from her sad, mundane and empty life - and Mrs. Lovett knew all to well of such dreams.

Ah well. It was done now. She wondered if he had been hung already. She doubted it. No doubt it would be announced - likely to be a huge public affair as it was. Probably this coming weekend she supposed…she wondered if they would go…

She decided against asking, no doubt it would simply cause more arguments if she did so - she'd just wait to see if he suggested it. She let out a heavy sigh. It seemed all they'd done the past week or so was argue. If it wasn't Johanna it was Jimmy, or Mr. T's bad moods, or the finely dressed gentleman Mrs. Lovett had chatted to for a little too long as she served out pies. They had even rowed over whether or not to close the shop to go to the market yesterday. Well, she was pretty sure she knew what it all boiled down to; they had never fought so much when they could take their frustrations with each other out between the sheets.

It was then that she snapped her eyes open, stiffening with a jolt as she realised suddenly that she hadn't felt the slight burning from where she'd been stitched that she normally did when she got in the bath. She slipped a hand round to gently touch herself - hardly daring to believe it when she felt no pain whatsoever. Rubbing a little harder she found it still didn't hurt so she took a breath and plunged two fingers inside herself feeling nothing but pleasure at the sensation.

A smile slid onto her face as she felt excitement bubble within her. _It's about fucking time!_

When she clambered out of the bath it killed her to get dressed and start on her chores instead of grabbing hold of her husband and throwing him down on the bed like she wanted to. She had so much to do, they were opening at lunch time now so there was no time for such things - pies to make, people to hack up and all that. No, she would have to wait until later.

But she couldn't resist tormenting her dear husband a little so she waited until later that afternoon when he strolled down from his shop after giving a customer a shave - an actual shave that was; the man had come to her shop along with two business partners for lunch and therefore his failure to come back down after entering Sweeney's shop would not have gone un-noticed.

Sweeney was weaving through the tables towards the back room when Mrs. Lovett slid past him, pausing just a second to lean in and whisper in a sultry tone in his ear, "I'm ready." She strolled on past with a smirk dancing on her lips, knowing that he whirled to face her as she walked away, his eyes wide.

She had expected him to wait until the shop had closed to interrogate her, but he wasn't letting her get away with that. He watched her like a hawk as she served her customers, making her a little uneasy actually, waiting until she disappeared through to the back room, on her way to fetch more pies. With determined strides he strolled quickly after her, catching up with her just as she reached the hatch to the bake house. He grabbed her about the waist from behind, pulling her tightly to him, murmuring hot in her ear, "what was that, my dear?"

She let out a breath. "You 'eard."

"Ready for what?" He breathed, making her head spin.

"Oh I think you know…"

He kissed her neck and she could feel his arousal escalading against her backside. She pushed back into him a little, sighing softly before turning in his arms to slip hers round his neck, "Later." She whispered to him, kissing him softly.

He pulled back from her mouth to growl, "now."

She shook her head, red curls dancing round her face, laughing a little. "We can't love, got customers to serve."

"I don't care."

"I do. Ya want this to be good don'tcha?"

His eyes were so dark and intense they looked black. "Oh, it will be…"

She was tempted, very tempted but - she shook her head again. "It'll be better later." She raised herself on her tiptoes to whisper slowly in his ear, "when we've got all night." And with those words she ducked out of his arms, disappearing down the stairs to the bake house quickly.

Sweeney stood with his fists clenched - he nearly followed her, really he did - but she was right. It would be better when they had more time. He let out a slightly shaky breath. _The little tease! _A small smirk graced his lips…oh he would make her pay, thought it was funny did she? He'd teach _her _to tease him like that…

The evening passed painfully slowly for both of them and after the doors had closed that night Mrs. Lovett couldn't clean up fast enough, her mind focused on only one thing.

Then she had to wait for Toby to fall asleep so she could leave Jimmy in the living room with him. She knew he was only a baby but…she was just not comfortable doing anything like _that _while knowing he was in the room.

She slipped back into their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her and turning to find herself in her husbands arms. He pressed her to him, dipping his head to kiss her sensually - she could feel he was already hard against, it seemed he'd been yearning for this as much as she had all day.

They broke apart, breathing hard as their eyes met before their lips crashed together once more, the kiss far more heated than the last as she ripped at his shirt buttons and yanked it off and he struggled with the laces of her dress. When they parted for air once more Sweeney flung her round making her fall onto the bed where she lay leaning up on her elbows and panting hard.

He stalked towards her. "You know how long I've wanted this - how much I've wanted you like this," he was saying in a low growl, making her skin tingle and heart hammer. "And you've seemed intent on making it as hard as it could be for both of us." He stopped in front of her and she sat up, wrapping her arms round his waist.

"Well it's not my bloody fault." She placed a kiss on his deliciously hard stomach, moaning a little. "'Ave ya looked in the mirror lately? I can't 'elp it…" She kissed him again followed by a lick, sliding her tongue over his taught muscles before letting her teeth nip his skin lightly, biting him a little. "Mmm yummy…" She purred against him to which he ran his hands through her hair and down her body, yanking again at the laces on her dress.

"Take it off," he growled at her and she complied, quickly and expertly undoing all the ties and pushing the top of the dress form her shoulders and pulling it off, unlacing her corset and pulling that off herself too. Sweeney let himself fall down on top of her before she could get to her undergarments and stockings, pushing her onto her back on the bed.

She wriggled underneath him to get her whole body on the bed properly, making him grunt as she brushed against his throbbing cock which was now straining painfully against his trousers. He wasted no time in ridding her of the rest of her clothing, desperate to have her completely naked underneath him. She clearly had the same idea as she yanked his trousers open and shoved them down his legs, letting him pull them the rest of the way off and fling them to the floor. She stared up at him with wide dark eyes, running hands over his hard back, pulling his body flush against hers.

She watched as he slid down her body, running his hands over it, taking in every inch of her delicious milky flesh. She sucked in a breath as he paused over where she needed his touch most - but all he did was let his fingers brush lightly over her dark curls, placing a light kiss just above them.

"Now Nellie…" He mumbled, starting to kiss his way up her stomach. "You have been a very," kiss, "naughty," kiss, "girl," kiss. His mouth lingered over her breast, voice hot on her skin. "Teasing me like that."

"Hmmm I 'ave…what ya gonna do with me love?" She asked him in a low voice, rubbing her leg against his hip, feeling her sex dripping in anticipation for him.

"Oh I think the only thing I can do -" he brought his head up level with hers, hovering above her raised on his arms beside her head - "is punish you." His mouth descended on her own - open in the midst of a gasp. He kissed her wildly, raising their arousal higher and higher and moaned into her mouth as she did into his.

Completely incapable of bearing her wriggling any longer he grabbed her hips and shifted his body, plunging himself deliciously into her, letting out a guttural moan to harmonise with her cry of pleasure. Their movements were slow and hard, he thrust deep into her body as she pushed her hips towards his, wrapping a leg around his waist and clinging tightly onto his back.

"Love -" she managed to get out between squeaks of pleasure - "this ain't much of a - a punishment!"

Sweeney merely grinned down at her, a grin that had mischief behind his eyes and made her feel a little uneasy. _Not yet, my pet, not yet…_

When he didn't reply she was about to demand what he was up to when he slipped a hand down between their bodies to find her throbbing clit and rub it hard as he slid in and out of her.

She swore, her nails digging so deep into his back she knew they must be drawing blood, her head thrown back on the pillow.

Neither knew how they lasted as long as they did, how they managed draw out the sex that had been so painfully awaited for so long, how they kept their movements from turning frantic as their bodies moved together deliciously slowly, letting them feel the blissful waves of pleasure that every stroke brought.

He rubbed her harder with his fingers as his rhythm picked up a little, feeling that she was almost as close as him, nearly there, just as a little more and she would -

He pulled suddenly out of her, letting out a grunt of satisfaction as he came over her thighs and the bed sheets. He rolled over to collapse beside her, breathing hard. Mrs. Lovett lay shaking, mouth open in a silent gasp, eyes wide with shock. _The bastard! _He'd…

"_Sweeney!"_

She could see how hard he was struggling not the laugh, it made her want to hit him. "That ain't bloody funny you bastard - I can't believe you just done that to me - _damnit!"_

"Call it payback my dear, for all the times you decided to tease me and leave me painfully unsatisfied - hurts don't it?" Although his tone was light, there was a very slight hint of bitterness in his voice. She bit her lip - she guessed she had sort of deserved that in a way…

She closed her eyes. "Alright, I guess I did 'ave that coming…" she opened them again, rolling over on top of him. "Now you've made your point, I'm sorry, now damn well _give_ me it!" She'd slid her legs either side of his body so she was straddling his stomach as she spoke.

He raised an eyebrow, not moving a muscle.

"Sweeney!" She tried to slide a hand down to him but he caught it quickly in his own, grabbing hold of her hips with his other hand before she could slide her body down. She rubbed herself none-too subtly on him, letting him feel her soaking wetness against his stomach.

Of course he had every intention of 'giving her it', but she didn't need to know that - he wasn't quite through with his little punishment yet.

Grabbing hold of her hips with both hands he pushed her unceremoniously off of him and onto her back. "Sorry my pet, I'm done." And he rolled over onto his side, facing away from her - half to hide that fact that he could feel himself starting to grow hard again.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes were wide and mouth open as she stared at her husbands back. Angry and painfully aroused, she thumped him hard on the shoulder blade before rolling quickly over herself, facing her own back to him, seething.

Sweeney lay still for several minutes until he could take it no longer, realising he was torturing himself as much as her - and he rolled back onto his back and mumbled, somehow managing to keep his voice steady and sound uninterested, "I suppose I could manage to do it again."

In a flash she was on top of him, kissing him hungrily with a happy little moan, knowing that he had somehow won something but not caring, running her hands through his thick black hair, pulling back to breath, gasping gulps of air. "You're such a _tease!" _She panted, dipping her head to kiss him again but finding herself held back by a hand on her shoulder.

"Me!?" He growled. "Who was the one leading me on all those times - practically throwing themselves at me - batting their eyelashes and making all those lewd little suggestions - not to mention that little striptease down in the bake house a while ago!"

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip, flushing furiously and trying not to laugh. "Alright I'm sorry, I just can't 'elp meself when it comes to you love," she bent down to place a kiss by his ear before whispering in it, "you're just so damn _sexy_…"

He grabbed her hair, using it to bring her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily, feeling her own hand come up to his wild locks. She pulled back from his mouth, placing hands either side of her head so she could raised herself up as she slid her legs either side of him, straddling him quickly and shifting into position to push down onto him -

Grabbing her arms he pushed her onto her back, rolling on top of her. She huffed loudly, frowning up at him.

"What?"

She pouted. "I wanna be on top."

Sweeney frowned. "_No._"

"Why not!? You're always on top!"

"Yes." he told her. "I am."

"S'not fair, I want a go - 'sides," she lifted her head to whisper low into his ear, "I'm _good _on top…"

He raised an eyebrow at her as her head fell back onto the pillow, a sultry little smile on her face. "_Are _you now?"

"Yes and you know it. I was always on top with Albert - I've 'ad plenty of practice." She told him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I can guarantee I'm a lot harder to satisfy than that lump of lard." He informed her somewhat testily.

She had to laugh. "Actually love, you're a lot easier, cause I ain't gotta _pretend_ to enjoy it." She shot him a little wink and he smirked at her.

They lay still for a second, trying to read each other's eyes before he shocked her by rolling off her and shooting a challenge; "come on then, show me what you can do."

She grinned widely, practically throwing herself on top of him, wasting no time in straddling him and taking his now very hard cock inside her tight hot sheath. She sat up as she pushed firmly down onto him, taking as much of him in as she could to the point of pain - but pain that felt so _good_…

They both moaned loudly and leaning back down, hands by his head she began to move, grinding her hips down hard on him in slow, deliberate moves.

Oh she was good, working enthusiastically on his pleasure as well as her own, leaning down further to kiss him as she moved atop him, their bodies rocking together delightfully. Moaning again, she ground her hips down harder onto him, her approaching climax making her move her body faster until she sat up, throwing her head back, altering the angle of him inside her and making them both moan. Sweeney felt her body shudder on top of him, felt her clench tightly around him as she rode her orgasm out, gasping freely, mouth open, eyes closed and head flung back.

He gripped her hips hard, trying to force her down further onto him, watching mesmerised as she came on top of him, her beautiful body shamelessly exposed to him - it was only then he noticed her hair had come loose and was cascading down her back and around her shoulders in auburn flames as she rode him.

He slid a hand down to rub her hard as her shudders died down, drawing another orgasm out of her, one that sparked his own and made him push his hips up into her, spilling hot inside her finally, and pulling her body down onto his as she screamed out the last of her climax into his shoulder.

She lay still on top of him, clinging to him as he clung to her, her body moving as he heaved beneath her, her own breathing fast to match. It was a good few moments before she felt him shift a little under her and she slid her body off him to cuddle into him, both of them shifting until they were comfortable, still breathing faster than normal. Sweeney was surprised she hadn't said anything yet -

"Mmmm…" She purred contentedly. "Good?"

Sweeney took another deep breath. "Oh yeah."

She grinned against his neck. "Told ya."

When he didn't say anything else she lifted her head to look into his face. He cracked open his eyes to see her peering intently at him. "What?"

She lay her head back down on his shoulder. "Nothing." She kissed his neck. "Love ya."

He mumbled something she couldn't make out but it sounded like some sort of agreement.

They lay quiet for a good while as their breathing gradually steadied and their heart rates slowed, dragging the sheets wordlessly over themselves as the sweat began to cool on their bodies. Mrs. Lovett was the one to break the calm silence that had filled the room.

"Love?" She murmured.

"Mmm?" He sounded half asleep. He probably was.

"I -" She cleared her throat, shifting her head on his shoulder a little. "I need to ask ya something…"

A pause before, "What?"

"Please don't get mad at me I just…can't get it out of my head, I just need to know something."

"Know what?" He was intrigued now.

She took a breath before speaking. "I know ya can't compare for everything, like generally cause I mean - it's totally different, everything is, we are - _you're _totally different, but there's one thing…I…no - you're gonna get angry with me…"

"I won't - just ask me - what is it?" He half growled, pulling back from her a little so he could look at her, really curious now.

She looked up at him from the pillow where she had shifted her head to. "Well - I know generally ya can't compare 'cause, that don't even make sense, but…there's one thing ya can compare with and…I just need to know 'cause…I just need to…" she looked away form his eyes, staring intently at his hard chest - "In bed - I mean - _sexually" _she closed her eyes before continuing, quickly blurting her question out - "am I better than 'er?"

Sweeney frowned at her. "_What!?"_

She opened her eyes to stare up at him apprehensively. "Ya know what I mean, don't pretend ya don't - just please answer me, I just need to know 'cause - I mean you - Benjamin that is - was in love with 'er and all so…she must 'ave satisfied ya…?"

The look on his face was making her firmly regret asking until - "Nellie -" He shifted, resting up on his elbow so he was looking down at her intently and she stopped worrying that he was going to pull out one of his razors. "When I was Benjamin…I didn't even _know_ what satisfaction was…"

She frowned up at him for long seconds before her face suddenly broke into a grin. "Is that a compliment?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I believe so."

Her grin grew wider and she lifted her head form the pillow, using a hand on the back of his neck to bring his lips to hers. He leant into the kiss, pushing her back against the pillow, leaning over her a little. When they broke apart he pulled back only a little, so their faces were still almost touching before speaking in a low voice; "I'm telling you honestly darling…you are _good._"

She smiled up at him again, pressing another kiss to his mouth. "For what it's worth love," She said with a smirk when he'd laid back down. "You're better than Albert too."

There was silence before Sweeney said very loudly compared to the soft tone they'd been conversing in, "well I bloody well hope so."

Mrs. Lovett giggled a little. "Ye're right, 'ate to tell ya but that ain't much of a compliment really." He gave a small snort of half a laugh. "Shall I tell ya som'ing?"

"What?" He murmured.

"In all them years with Albert, thirteen years of marriage that was…I never once came for 'im."

Sweeney raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to look down at her, incredulous. "What so - with me was the first time you've ever -?"

"No, no…" She laughed a little, "I 'elped meself out in that department." She glanced up at him, shooting him a little smirk and wink before whispering, "I were thinking o' you."

Just one eyebrow was raised now. "What even - even before? When I was Benjamin!?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah. When ya used to live right upstairs…them nights Albert would be down in the bake house late, 'acking up meat for me pies and 'is business…I'd be up 'ere all alone," she shot him a mischievous little grin, "thinking o' you…" Her voice dropped. "I'd even be whispering yer name when I came…"

Sweeney was silent, thinking before he proclaimed; "if Benjamin Barker had known, he would have been shocked and appalled."

She had to laugh at that.

Unavoidably, after a short silence this led to a quiet question - "How long have you been in love with me?"

Mrs. Lovett looked shocked at this. "Sweeney -" For some reason, although she had been practically telling him anyway, and always sort of assumed he'd gathered, she felt very apprehensive actually saying it to him.

He looked down at her, into her raw eyes - he could see it in there, really - but - he needed her to tell him.

She bit her a lip a little before taking a breath and answering, "always."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean, always?"

"I mean…from the very moment I met ya, I believe." She said, very quietly, looking up, almost shyly into his eyes. He was about to speak before she continued. "At least…I thought I did - I lusted after ya, for certain, and you were so…_nice_…I guess that made me like ya more…but I could never understand 'ow ya loved Lucy so much - what ya saw in 'er like - she was just so…I dunno - perfect. But then so was you. Then there was me and well…I just wasn't." She gave a little chuckle, breaking the slightly uneasy feeling she had about confessing all this.

"I used to think of ya, like I said - and I used to laugh to meself, wondering what nice proper Mr. B would 'ave said if 'e knew the thoughts I used to 'ave 'bout him. Oh and I thought I loved 'im, really I did, but well - I used to think that perhaps I'd be a li'le too much for ya to 'andle…but then…when ya came back - when ya came back as Sweeney - I knew that I was in love with ya, really and properly in love with ya. I dunno, maybe I always knew Sweeney was inside Benjamin somewhere and it was 'im I was in love with all along huh?"

Sweeney appeared to be very deep in thought, staring at her so intently that she almost wanted to wriggle away from his gaze. After running through several responses in his head and dismissing all of them, he settled for just leaning forwards and kissing his wife, trying to say everything he couldn't through their mouths.

They parted and she snuggled into him with a happy little sigh and he knew she had understood.

* * *

_Oh yeah the sex is back! ;)_

_I really have no idea how long she would really take to heal - probably a lot longer than six weeks or so but I really don't care. Neither do I care if they had the word sexy in the nineteenth century or not. They do now :P (besides what else could she use to describe our dear Sweeney?)_

_Alright so just to let you all know, if I don't manage to get a chap up before Sunday evening then there won't be another one until at least next weekend cause my friend is coming to stay for a week so I probably won't be coming on here much. But this is a pretty long and juicy one to tide you over until then no? ;)_

_So anyway, did ya like it??_

_Here be the replies to those un-signed in folks:_

_ambrosiabb - LOL well, I'm glad you've got that condition cause Imma loving your lovely reviews! XD I'm glad you liked the chap love thanks so much, it really has come a long way in 58 chapters hasn't it? It's mad really…and yeah your friend is right there, I've been writing well loads since I have nothing else to do stuck at home lol ;) (huggles) XD_

_Lina - Yeah she almost did - silly woman! Lol I know Sweeney really does need anger management haha glad you liked the chap sweetie! (huggles) _

_Odette - Thank you hun glad you liked it! I know she really can't, think we better gag her or something huh? Lmao! ;) (huggles)_

_Candice - I'm glad you liked it hun, I know poor Anthony, but you're gonna have to wait and see to find out what's going to happen to them all! ;) And you're very welcome, you take the time to review of course I am going to reply - yeah I know I don't understand why some people don't allow anonymous reviews, surely they want to get as many as possible? Lol well thanks hun! (huggles)_

_Jamie - Lmao your poor step brother…haha bitch I love you too ;) Glad you liked it hunnie thankies! (huggles)_

_Miranda - I'm glad you liked it love - glad it was worth the wait hehe ;) Thanks sweetie I know it really does suck L (huggles)_

_Tori - Lol! Yeah…I've a feeling Mrs. Lovett may get a little mad if you did that ;) haha glad you liked the chap love thankies! (huggles)_

_avid movie fan - L.M.A.O!! Oh I can just see that now!! Hahaha yeah I think Sweeney would chase you with his razors if you did that, good thing you can run fast ;) still not fast enough for those sanities? The little buggers. You keep on running! :P Lolol thanks for the review sweetie! (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - Glad you liked the chappie! Yeah she seriously needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut doesn't she? Haha yep yay for psycho retard ponies!! XD Although it's not very funny when it's a damn exam :grumbles: and it was a /really big/ horse too and I'm a pony rider damnit!! Lol oh well…thanks for the review anyway sweetie! (huggles)_


	59. Chapter 59

_I'm back!_

_Hehe I missed you all and this story! I have had the most bloody eventful week of the century...I've accidentally launched my friend out of my horse and cart (apparently the don't drink and drive law applies to driving horses too for a good reason), I fell off my pony in a lake (long story - I don't recommend trying to tow your friend along on a bodyboard behind your horse - the horse doesn't appreciate it) I broke my phone damn it, backed my car into a bloody post, oh - and I found out I passed that exam I was stressing about! Seriously can't believe it - I was /positive/ I had failed it felt like it went so badly…ah well I'm happy like you wouldn't believe about that! XD_

_Sweeney's bringing sexy back! Omg do you know how many of said that about the last chap LOL I friggin heart that song. Dirty babe ya see these shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll let ya whip me if I misbehave…yeah I would ;)_

_Ooh I found out I can stop this thing filtering swear words out of the reviews - every time you guys swore it used to just come up as stars which really annoyed me so I've turned it off now ;)_

_Ah well I'll shut up now and get on with delivering the next chapter to ya! Enjoy!_

* * *

Sweeney Todd was rudely awoken the following morning to his wife sitting up with a sudden jerk as she swore loudly. He jumped, frowning as he pried his eyes open to see her scrambling out of bed, searching the floor for her dress.

"What is it?" He muttered sleepily.

"Jimmy! We left 'im in the living room all night!"

Sweeney frowned, pulling himself up, leaning on his arms as the sounds of Jimmy's faint cries came into his reception. "What time's it?"

"'Alf six - oh damn thing won't bloody get on -!" She cursed, wrestling with the many layers of her dress before giving up and tossing it to the floor with an "oh - bugger it!" She grabbed Sweeny's shirt instead and threw it on, doing up enough buttons to cover herself before flinging the door open and rushing out.

She found her son in Toby's arms - the poor lad looked like he was pleading with the screaming baby, holding him at arms length, his wide panicked eyes a picture.

"Oh Jimmy love I'm sorry!" Mrs. Lovett gushed as she scooped him up from Toby's arms, cuddling him to her as she bounced him gently, hushing him.

Toby stood up, not looking too happy. "'E's been crying for ages!" He said loudly over his wails.

Damn, they must have been more worn out than she thought. "Well why didn't ya come wake me!?"

It was then he noticed that she was clad only in a shirt - one of Mr. Todd's by the looks of it - and he averted his gaze, blushing. "I tried but yer door was locked and I tried knocking but ya didn't answer so I thought…um…"

Mrs. Lovett coloured slightly, looking down at her tiny son who was blinking up at her with large sleepy eyes. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to leave 'im in 'ere all night I - I fell asleep…"

"'E kept waking up and crying all night." Toby grumbled.

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "Sorry…'ow did ya get 'im to stop?" She asked.

"I sang 'im a song. Worked every time until now."

"Well, ya done well love - come on darling better get ya fed." She said to Jimmy, turning and making her way back to the bedroom with him. "You get some sleep Toby dear, I'll get everything done this morning," she called back to the exhausted boy before she left the room, feeling extremely guilty for leaving him alone with her son all night.

Closing the door behind her with her foot she flung herself down next to Sweeney who tutted loudly as he was once again jolted from sleep by bouncing suddenly when his wife and child landed heavily next to him.

"Poor kid's been up all night with 'im - said 'e kept crying - can't believe we didn't wake up!" She was saying as she undid the shirt to set Jimmy at her breast.

"Mmph." Sweeney replied.

She yawned loudly as she stroked Jimmy's soft head. "I'm shattered…guess I'm out of practice huh? What I wouldn't give to be able to go back to sleep for a few hours…still - no point 'ankering after what we can't 'ave a? Gotta make more pies before we open today, we was run completely out by the end of yesterday. Well - got enough filling down there to last a month. And I ain't got the boy to 'elp me this morning - told 'im to get some sleep the poor dear - so I gotta get the shop ready and everything meself. Don't suppose you could give us an 'and love?" She glanced over at Sweeney when her question met silence to be greeted with a soft snore. She rolled her eyes, not being able to suppress the little smirk that found its way onto her face.

Later that day as she bustled between tables, Mrs. Lovett was met with a parched voice. "You're cheerful this morning Mrs. Lovett?" It was Mrs. Trentworth, the tall blonde who had recently married the wealthy Bank Manager Mr. Trentworth; she wasn't silly that one - neither did she miss much.

"Yes well - it's a cheerful day Mrs. Trentworth!" She said with a grin, placing her plate down in front of her.

"And may I ask why that is?"

"Oh well - why not?"

"I take it you haven't heard the news about that sailor boy then?"

She froze on her way back to the counter, turning back to face her as she asked, "What's that?"

"The hanging - it's to take place this weekend - tomorrow. He was friend of yours was he not?"

"Well yes er - _was _would be the key word in that sentence Mrs. Trentworth."

"Ah yes I heard about him publicly accusing your husband for the murder - shameful isn't it? To do it is bad enough but to attempt to put the blame on someone else - appalling! Why on earth would he suggest such a thing in the first place?"

"Oh Lord knows - sorry dearie must dash, so many customers so little time!" With that she spun on her heel and dashed over to the large table of gentlemen that had just arrived. Bloody nosy cow - they were all the same. Well, she wasn't getting any information out of her!

As she bustled off to see to the order of six pies and mugs of ale for the gentleman gathered in the corner she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, standing up from pulling plates out from under the counter and spinning round to see her husband stood behind her with that sternly unreadable expression on his face.

"What is it love I'm awful busy?"

He stared intently at her. "Would you mind coming down to the bake house for a minute? There's some uh - meat to go in the grinder."

She stared back at him, her eyes narrowed a little before she muttered, "I'm busy!" And bending again to grab the pile of plates.

Sweeney sucked in a breath as she did so - "Mrs. Lovett." He said very firmly.

Plonking the stack down on the counter she turned to retrieve the pies, hissing in his ear as she did, "Do it yourself!"

He grabbed her arm, halting her in her tracks, leaning in to murmur in her ear, "but it's so much better when you do it my dear."

She sighed, her face softening a little. "Sweeney love you know I can't we're so busy today and poor Toby's still asleep - I can't leave the shop unattended."

"No he's not." Sweeney said, nodding behind her. She turned to see Toby yawning in the doorway.

"Sorry I slept so long mum - what needs doing?"

"Oh - see to the gentlemen in the corner dear - 'ere six pies and mugs of ale -" she glanced at Sweeney briefly before continuing. "I'm glad you're 'ere love cause I must dash down to the bake house to get some more, won't be a tic alright?"

Toby nodded, scuttling off to see to his orders while Mrs. Lovett darted off to the back with Sweeney hot on her trail.

"I actually have got more pies to fetch ya know." She told him over her shoulder as she hurried down the bake house stairs.

Sweeney merely grinned behind her, following her through the heavy iron door and over to the ready-made pies on the side. He pressed himself up against her back as she piled pies onto a tray, pinning her between him and the shelves.

"I'm serious, I don't 'ave time." She said as sternly as she could manage with her husband's arousal shamelessly obvious, digging into her back.

"It won't take long," he said thickly.

She shook her head weakly but realised putting the pies down and grabbing hold of the shelves as his hand slid round and under her skirts rather contradicted that so she stopped, and instead leaned into his touch, letting her eyes slide closed and breathing quicken.

"Mr. T?" She managed to get out afterwards, her chest still heaving and legs still shaky.

"What?"

She took another quick breath before, "Anthony's 'aning is tomorrow."

She felt him skip a breath behind her but he remained silent for a few moments before he stepped back from her, straightening his clothes as he answered, "Well then you'd better inform people that your shop will be closed hadn't you?"

She turned to face him and he had to avert his gaze from her sweat drenched heaving chest. "So we're going?

"Course." He grunted gruffly, turning and striding towards the door. He paused as he reached it, looking back at her when she didn't follow. "You coming?"

She shot a sudden grin at him. "I just did."

Fighting the twitch at the corner of his mouth he turned from her, shaking his head and opening the heavy door, climbing the stairs from the bake house.

Fussing her hair back into place and smoothing her dress down, Mrs. Lovett composed herself before following her husband out of the bake house, hoping her flushed cheeks and flustered appearance wasn't as obvious as it felt it was.

It was. She noticed many glances lingering a little too long on her as she entered the shop and several people turning to mutter to their companions - or maybe she was just being paranoid. She cleared her throat, strolling over to the counter.

"Mum!"

"Huh?" She said as she jumped a little.

"Where's the pies!?"

Bugger. After all that she'd forgotten to fetch the damn things. "Oh damn it I left 'em!"

He stared at her a little strangely. "But - they's what you went down for!"

"Yes well - I forgot." She hissed quickly.

He frowned. "'Ow could you forget - what were ya doing down there all that time then!?"

She wished he'd keep his voice down - he may be blissfully naive but she was sure a lot of her customers were not and were bound to gather - the scandal hungry vultures they were - what she'd been up to. Not that it really mattered of course - not like it used to - but the poorly hidden whispers behind her back were pretty embarrassing to deal with.

And that wasn't the only - or the worst time she felt embarrassment that day - later that evening during the dinner rush that blasted husband of hers did it again - staring intently at her with those damned dark eyes, letting his hand rest too low on her back, his finger dances across the back of her neck, murmuring things in her ear as she passed him that made her blush furiously. The bastard had known she couldn't resist for long and when she slipped from the shop, thundered up the back stairs to his room and pushed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely he grinned into her mouth, making her want to hit him as she pulled back saying, "what's this, making up for lost time?"

"Something like that," he muttered back before kissing her again, pushing her backwards until she fell into his chair.

"Is the door locked?" She breathed as he fumbled with her skirts, mouth falling hot against her nape.

"Mmph." He mumbled, not hearing her question as he continued to kiss her, shifting himself between her legs and pulling her heaving body to him so he could slide inside her.

"Sweeney!" She cried out as he did so but he quickly slammed a hand over her mouth, hissing, "do you want everyone downstairs to hear you!?"

She shook her head and pulled his hand away which set him to growling at her and grabbing both her wrists, pinning them by her head on the chair as he began to pound into her hard. She gasped and moaned, squealing, "Ooh I love it when you're like this!"

Her stupid grin and silly little giggles as he grunted and shoved himself harder and faster inside her made him extremely annoyed at her for ruining the mood and otherwise very hot intense coupling. He slammed his hand back over her mouth and quick as a flash whipped a razor from it's holster and had it up against her neck.

That shut her up. Not that she was afraid at all but her eyes went wide all the same. Talk about unpredictable…still it only served to build her lust up higher and set her to gasping against his hand as she feigned wriggling under him, the leg she wrapped round him a give away of her pretend struggles.

Oh so she liked this as much as him did she? It seemed they really were a perfect match, still he was amazed by how alike they really were. He kissed her neck before biting down on it and she moaned into his hand, urging him to move faster when she nipped at the skin of his palm, running her hot little tongue over it teasingly.

With a suddenness that made them both jump out of their skins there were two sharp raps at the door before it flew immediately open to reveal the suddenly frozen compromising scene to all who stood there. When her senses came back enough to take in what she was seeing, Mrs. Lovett quickly saw that all included a middle aged gentleman and a woman - presumably his wife - and if she wasn't mistaken she was an acquaintance of Mrs. Green's ghastly gaggle of gossipers. Could this be any worse?

"Oh my goodness!" The woman exclaimed with a very loud gasp. Yes, apparently it could.

The two reeled back and hurried from the doorway and down the stairs as fast as they could, the woman with a dainty hand held to her forehead and the man with a face white as a sheet.

Swearing, Mrs. Lovett tried to detangle herself from Sweeney but he held her down grunting, "hold on," before thrusting hard another few times and spilling forcefully inside her. Mrs. Lovett was far too panicked to join him now and pushed him off her as soon as he was done, scrambling to get up and right herself, her heart pounding as she muttered obscene curses.

She rushed to the door before she froze suddenly - what was she thinking? - Where was she going!? - She couldn't go out there now! "Oh God," She said, her whole face a bright red that spread down her neck, "I suddenly understand the expression of wanting the floor to open up and swallow ya….!"

Dryly, Sweeney stood straight, stomping on the pedal by the chair as he tucked his shirt back in. "Here you go."

She glared at him. "This is no time for bloody jokes! It ain't funny…oh my God I wanna die! What am I gonna do, I can't go back out there!"

"Sure you can."

"Mr. T! Two people just seen us going at it - the whole of the bloody shop's gonna know by now!"

"So? We're having sex, what's the news? I'd have thought the wedding ring and Jimmy would have pretty much suggested that already."

"Yeah but not - _now - _like that - I - oh you don't even _get it!_"

"No I don't - now you'd best be getting back to your customers hadn't you?"

Growling in annoyance she stomped off towards the back stairs leaving Sweeney to right his chair again and tuck his razor back in its place. He did get it - to tell the truth he felt a little awkward himself at having been caught in such a state - but he mostly saw the funny side of it. That would no doubt keep London busy for the next few days.

Pausing before she turned the corner Mrs. Lovett tried to will her face back to its normal colour, taking a deep breath and telling herself 'to hell with them all!' Before rounding the corner into her shop. She swore a split second of hush fell over the people who graced her shop as practically every head turned to her. Okay…so this was going to be harder than she thought.

Quickly scanning the crowd she noticed gratefully that the man and woman who'd seen them had gone - but no doubt not before they'd told everyone of the indecent sight.

_Well. No matter_, she told herself firmly as she held her head high and strutted over to the table of new arrivals, asking loudly what she could get them. She pretended to ignore the sniggers and whispers behind her, telling herself over and over that she at least only had a couple more hours to deal with all this.

* * *

_Oh dear this chapter sounds kinda pointless doesn't it? Well it does have a point. Sort of. I think. Ah well I wrote it anyway and hopefully you all enjoyed it anyhow._

_It seems pretty short when I read through it as well and it's taken me ages to write. I think where I normally write a lot, when I have a gap I find it hard to get back into it which is annoying. Anyway._ _Your thoughts are appreciated and loved as always darlings!_

_I am so addicted to Madonna's new song 'Give it 2 me' have you heard it? Omg it's /So/ good...so how about another one of my random questions, remember those? What's your fave song at the moment? _

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Abercrombie The Zombie Slave - I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed it love! You read it all in two hours…? Wow you must read pretty damn fast LOL! People everywhere have been raving about it, really? XD Thanks so much for the review and lmao I know, I've had to close what I'm writing pretty damn quickly too many times as well haha! ;) :hugs: _

_Stefu - I know it keeps getting longer and longer…but I'm glad to hear it's getting more exciting too lol! ;) I'm so happy you've enjoyed it all and I checked out that image you made with the quote it's gorgeous! XD Thank you very much love! :hugs: _

_Sarah Brihene - Hehehe I had a feeling you would like that one lmao ;) Yup Imma pony rider as well, too far to fall off horses, when ponies go crazy it's just funny ;) I'm alright on my 13.3 but I've just backed my 12hh youngster who I look bloody ridiculous on but oh well lmao! Thankies for the review anyway love! :hugs: _

_ambrosiabb - Oh is it really? Ah well that makes sense then lmao! ;) I'm so glad you liked it love, aww thank you so much that means a lot to hear! XD :hugs: _

_Sweeney Lover - You hate musicals? Well, Sweeney Todd is hardly a normal musical huh lol. And I normally hate fluff and all that sweet stuff too though for some reason I keep finding myself writing it haha so I am glad you like it! ;) Lol me, let Sweeney get hanged? You must know me better than that by now haha glad I had you going for a minute there! :P And yes they really are quite the pair, they just look so perfect together huh? Yup Mrs. Lovett has been getting her own way a lot more than usual lately hasn't she? Hehe oh and don't worry I am sure angry Sweeney will be popping up again, It's a near impossible task controlling him you know. I am so glad you're enjoying it so much hun, you and all the rest of you have made /me/ very very happy with all these wonderful reviews XD Yeah it'll suck for me too when it ends L …but that's not gonna be for a lil while yet so I wouldn't worry just yet ;) XD. Thanks so much for the lovely long review sweetie! :hugs: _

_HelenaStaple - Aw thanks so much love, I am so happy to hear you've enjoyed it so much! Eek well I guess it's gotta end sometime (but not for a while yet ;)) lol thank you hope you enjoy the rest as well! :hugs: _

_Thyme - I'm glad you enjoyed the past three chaps hun! Yes Anthony is sentenced to be hung so you're just gonna have to wait to find out what happens! :P You think 58 is my best chap yet? XD Yay, I kinda like it too hehe, I think it's defiantly one of the /sexiest/ so far huh? ;) Hehe and I'm so happy that you think I've managed to keep them IC throughout because the longer this becomes the more worrying that gets LOL so thank you so much sweetie! :hugs: XD_

_Candice - Hahaha your review made me LOL I'll bet that's exactly what Sweeney's thinking lmao! Eat it Lucy lol lovett hehe thanks for the review sweetie glad ya liked it! :hugs: _

_avid movie fan - Well yeah a horny Sweeney is a pretty funny image…hehe! Yup normal in a very Sweeney/Lovett way huh? Lol. Oh no that defiantly wasn't mine, you better keep looking hun. Thankies for the review sweets glad ya liked the chap! :hugs: _

_grapenut - Aww no I'm so sorry to hear that! L Poor you, what was wrong with him/her, if you don't mind me asking? I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope it cheered you up a little, thank you love! :hugs: _

_Baby Fratelli - Thank you love I'm glad you liked it, that was a bit of a hear to heart there wasn't it? Hehe :hugs: _

_Lina - Glad you liked it sweetie thanks so much for the review! :hugs: _

_MK - Lol silly you, haha yeah I always have to refresh my memory with the last chapter with fics too (actually I have to do that with this one when I come to write the next chapter cause I've usually forgotten the last one…lol) I'm glad you enjoyed the chaps…I guess your on holiday now, sorry about not getting this up before you went guess you're gonna have to wait now huh? Lol thanks for the review hun! :hugs: _

_Miranda - Lol well that's good to hear but sadly I'm pretty sure I'd get in trouble for copyright if I were to publish this haha! Glad you liked the chap love thanks so much! :hugs: _

_Odette - Lmao yes I think we should gag her and not to worry I'm pretty sure Sweeney would thank us haha! Aw really thanks so much so glad you think so! :hugs: _

_Jamie - Look you were first again - the very first this time lol! ;) Well yes I can - fucking sexy! ;) Hehe thanks so much for the review sweetie glad ya liked it! :hugs: _


	60. Chapter 60

_Yup I'm here again with another one, on a bit of a roll now ;) _

_Look at that, number sixty! And at this moment I have eighty thousand something hits O.o ...ya think I'll make it to a hundred??_

* * *

His wife was already in bed, propped up against her pillows, looking down intently at her fiddling hands when Sweeney returned from the bathroom. He paused in the doorway when she didn't raise her dark eyes to him. "What is it?"

Groaning she sunk down, flinging the covers over her head. Sweeney raised an eyebrow, settling down next to her and staring at the covers. After a moment he said. "Just forget about it, who cares?"

"Me!" Came the muffled reply.

He sighed. Women could be so daft sometimes. "So they saw us having sex. We _are _married."

Another mumble came from beneath the covers.

"What?"

"It's _how_ were were 'aving it!"

"In the chair, so what?"

"No - ya know what we were doing…" she groaned again.

She did have a point he guessed; he doubted most normal married couples did it like that. Sex was for the bedroom, at night, with the door locked and certainly without any sharp objects involved (he knew that was definitely the case for dear Benjamin and his very proper wife.) "Well," he said after a while, "at least we weren't naked."

She did laugh a little at that, letting her head surface finally. "Then I really _would _'ave died." She looked up at him, biting her lip, the smile fading from her face as she mentally replayed the mortifying conversation she'd had with none other than Mrs. Green that night, who had just _happened _to show up about an hour after the incident.

"Mrs. Lovett, may I have a quick word?" The older woman had said, linking her arm with hers and taking her aside to a quiet corner of the shop. "Pardon my intrusion but I must ask you see because we are all terribly worried about you my dear…"

"Um, worried?"

"Yes - well…we heard about what - um - what happened …and you see - er - well...does your husband…does he - force you?"

She nearly choked. "_What!?"_

"My dear I only ask with concern - I'm sure you are aware of what was seen - Mrs. Frotter said that he had a - well a -" she leant in, dropping her voice to a whisper, "a razor to your neck!?"

_Oh. God. _Mrs. Lovett didn't think she had ever wanted to die as much as she did that moment. "Um - I - no - no it was nothing, nothing to worry about…"

"Oh dearie if he's treating you badly you shouldn't be ashamed to say -"

"No! No - it's nothing like that, it's fine 'onestly." _Great. _As if it wasn't bad enough already now everyone obviously thought that Sweeney raped her at knife-point on regular occasions.

"But it's not - he - he was forcing you, was he not?"

Mrs. Lovett was sure her face must be scarlet as she squeaked out, "no of course not we was…" she took a breath. She would never live this down but it was better than everyone thinking well - _that. _"We was just, um...playing…"

Mrs. Green visibly jolted, stepping back a little, a hand to her heart - even, Mrs. Lovett noticed with shock, blushing herself a little. "Oh I um - I see. Er - I beg your pardon my dear - but uh - you can't blame us for being concerned."

"Um, no - no course not. Now if you'll excuse me I got much to do Mrs. Green." And with that she hurried off as fast as she could.

Feeling her face flushing again at the memory, Mrs. Lovett buried her head in Sweeney's shoulder, groaning once again. He struggled not to laugh at her. "It's really not that bad you know." He told her.

"It is!" She mumbled against him.

"It's not."

"That bloody Mrs. Green asked me 'bout it earlier." She pulled her head back to look up at him. "They thought you was raping me!"

Sweeney snorted.

"It ain't _funny!"_

"It is."

"It ain't!"

He fought the grin off his face. "What did you say?"

"I…told her we was playing…"

He raised an eyebrow. "You _said _that!?"

"Well what else could I bloody well do!? Couldn't 'ave the 'ole of bloody London thinking me 'usband forced me with a razor to me bloody neck on a regular basis could I!?"

"No…"

She looked up at him. "Stop _laughing!"_

"I'm not!"

She growled in annoyance, flinging the covers aside and moving to get up. "It's bad enough without you making fun of me too!"

Grabbing her about the waist he pulled her back down to him as she tried to slap his hands away. "Stop being stupid you daft woman, I'm not making fun of you I'm just…seeing the lighter side of things."

She huffed as she let herself slump against him. After a moment she told him, "well I certainly ain't going to the 'anging tomorrow."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not - we're gonna be the talk of the town!"

"Then hold your head up and let them talk." He pulled her even closer to him. "Come on…I know you're stronger than that Nellie Lovett - there was a time you didn't give a damn what anyone thought or said about you."

She went suddenly stiff in his embrace. "Yeah well." She said quietly. "That was a long time ago." She tried to dislodge herself from his arms but failed, finding them locked firmly around her. She sighed. "I've grown up since then."

He frowned at her but before he could ask she leant up and placed a lingering kiss on his mouth before settling down in his arms. She gave a heavy sigh. She didn't care what ideas he had, she'd suffered enough mortification to last a life time today - there was no way she was going anywhere tomorrow.

Jimmy snuggled concededly in her arms she reluctantly trailed along by her husband's side. The town square loomed up ahead; there was already a huge crowd around the foreboding platform in the middle. "I can't believe I let ya talk me into this." She muttered darkly as they approached the square.

He was silent but let a little smirk briefly grace his face.

As they mingled into the crowd, Mrs. Lovett immediately noticed the looks and nudges that went round - she would have to be blind not to. "Look - there they are now - oh did you hear? Yes I _know!" _

Did they think they were _deaf!?_

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_. She told herself firmly over and over as she clutched Jimmy to her, bouncing him a little for a distraction as she tried to shut her eyes and ears to the not-so-subtle gossiping crowd around her.

With Sweeney looking unfazed as ever - he probably was, she realised with a glance at him - they stopped in a spot where the platform was in plain view, the noose hanging so innocently still above it.

The words of the tall blonde woman in front of them suddenly caught Mrs. Lovett's attention. "Yes - in his barbering chair would you believe it!" She was saying, clearly oblivious to the fact that the dark pair were stood directly behind them.

"And that's not the worst of it!" She leaned in and lowered her voice to an outraged whisper that was still loud enough for Mrs. Lovett to catch; "apparently he had her pinned down with a - a _razor_ - to her throat!"

"Oh goodness!" The shocked woman began fanning herself.

"Yes but that's still not the worst of it - Mrs. Green asked her about it - see we had all thought that he'd bee forcing her of course - I mean what would you assume from such a scene!? And do you know what she said?"

"What's that?"

"Oh I can hardly repeat it - ! She said they were - _playing!"_

"Oh Lord! How - how…well I don't quite know what to say Mrs. Trentworth! What a shameful carry on! But then we always knew she was a piece of work that one!"

"I think _slut _is the word you're looking for, Mrs. Moore."

_That's it! _Mrs. Lovett grabbed Sweeney's arm, pulling him round with her and beginning to march off. "We're going home!" She hissed at him.

"What?" He said, halting her just beyond the crowd of people

"I've 'ad enough of it!" She exclaimed, her voice catching a little. "I'll not listen to another bloody word!"

"Don't take any notice of them! What does it matter?"

"It does matter! The whole of bloody London's talking 'bout us!" She looked close to tears. "I'm going whether you are or not!" With that she spun again, beginning to march off in the direction of home. After a second Sweeney strode after her, catching up and grabbing her arm, whirling her to face him and seeing that tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Don't be so silly, they're just a load of busybodies with nothing better to do than badmouth other people."

"_Everyone's_ talking 'bout us!"

"Since when do you care so much?"

"Since our kinky sex life became public affairs!" She near shouted at him. He was silent for a few moments before she shook her head, turning again with a muttered, "I'm going."

Sweeney hurried after her with attempting to talk some sense into her in mind but when he noticed that she was crying freely now, he wisely kept his mouth shut, walking beside her in silence until she'd got a hold of herself. Wordlessly he handed her a hanky and she stopped to dry her eyes with it as he took a sleeping Jimmy from her.

She glanced up at him to see him staring at her intently with a slight frown on his face and she looked away.

"Why's it got you so upset?" He asked her, his voice suprisinlgy gentle.

She shook her head, blowing her nose.

"Tell me."

"It just…brings back bad memories." She mumbled.

His brow furrowed further. "What d'you mean?"

Again she shook her head.

"Don't do that damn it, tell me!"

"I can't…not right now anyway." She said quietly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, watching as she avoided his. So there was something she'd been hiding from him!? Deciding not to press it in the middle of the street with Jimmy in his arms he muttered, "fine but you're telling me later," a little coldly, followed by, "and we're going back there now."

She looked up sharply at him.

He gave her a stern look, letting her know he wasn't amused with her, telling her firmly. "Don't you dare argue with me woman - if I can deal with it so can you now pull yourself together and just ignore it alright? I'll be damned if I miss watching the very last bit of all this business with the bloody judge disappear for good because of some silly busybodies."

She bit her lip. So that was why he was so determined to go. Understanding, she nodded and muttered an apology, linking her arm through his as they turned back in the direction they came, beginning to march hastily back through the streets. They had nearly reached home by now but If they were hurried and were lucky they would still just catch it.

Turning the final corner the scene loomed up ahead of the dark pair - the first thing they notcied was that the platform was empty. So they'd missed it.

They paused, glancing at each other before they noticed that there seemed to be a lot of noise from the crowd ahead, then Mrs. Lovett said - "The noose is still there - he ain't been 'ung yet - what's going on?"

Striding quickly, they hurried to the chaotic scene to see several officials at the front who seemed to be having some sort of angry disagreement with each other as the crowd bustled and twittered loudly. Some shouted out loud and jeered as a man climbed upon the platform to try to bring hush to the angry sounding spectators.

"What's 'appened?" Mrs. Lovett asked a woman nearby. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear!?"

"No we've only just arrived…?"

She gasped, turning to her quickly with wide alight eyes. "The boy's disappeared!"

* * *

_Yes a little short again I know but this is basically a build up chapter ;) So you hold on tight to the edge of that cliff there and I'll try not to leave ya hanging long kay?_

_Seeing as we all like random questions how about this one - is everyone here a girl? I know most of you are but are there any guys out there as well? I think I'm yet to come across a guy on this site which is slightly odd really, I'm not sure why that is...anyone know?_

_Well, until next time here's me replies to the un-signed in peoples:_

_lina - Lol yeah it doesn't bother Sweeney much but poor Mrs. Lovett is mortified bless her hehe thanks love glad you liked it! :hugs:_

_MK - Haha ah well I hope you had fun anyway? Glad you enjoyed the chap and found it funny hehe Sweeney is a rather silly (and sexy of course) man isn't he? I like Lily Allen as well, don't think I've heard that one by her though. Anyway thanks for the review sweetie and was this soonish enough for ya? Lol :hugs:_

_grapenut - Oh that's so sad I'm so sorry to hear that :hugs: Good to hear you like it so much sweetie on with the sex LOL that made me laugh! Thanks for the review hun! :hugs:_

_Stefu - I'm happy to hear that you do love! XD Oh yes I've seen the Hillywood show I adore it, it's hilarious - those girls are amazing huh? And no I haven't noticed any errors, your english is perfect! ;) Thank you for the review sweetie! :hugs:_

_bodebabe64 - There's a Legally Blonde broadway musical?? Well I'm glad you enjoyed the chap love, you didn't have to wait long huh? Hehe thanks hunnie! :hugs:_

_Odette - Dear God indeed haha! Thank you sweetie :) Glad you liked it lol I think poor Mrs. Lovett nearly /did/! Lmao do you drive horsies too? :) :hugs:_

_Sarah Brihene - Yay how cool is that 13.3 is a good size huh? What's yours? Mines a forester (New Forest...I'm not sure you have that breed over there?) Haha glad ya got a giggle out of it love, interrupting their sexytime - that gave /me/ a giggle LOL! Thank ya sweets! :hugs:_

_Jamie - Lol well, sorry it's not the 18th yet haha but at least you'll have plenty to read when you get back! Yup he really is huh? Lmao thanks hun! :hugs:_


	61. Chapter 61

_Who lives in England - isn't it crazy?? Anyone sees the sun tell it it's BLOODY JULY!!_

* * *

Both pairs of dark eyes went wide as the woman bustled off and their gazes switched to each other. They knew they were both thinking the same thing.

After a moment their attention was diverted to the man on the platform; "silence! Silence please! If I may speak!"

A reluctant hush fell over the crowd as all eyes turned to him. "I am aware this is shocking news but I can assure you the police will be doing their best to find the fugitive and until we do we urge you to remain calm, and of course if you see him to report it straight to the law. Now if you could all clear the square, there's nothing left to be seen here."

As the once again noisy crowd began to filter from the square, still buzzing with the excitement of the disaster, Mrs. Lovett took her husband's arm and they departed with the crowd. As they were walking away and the voices of the people around her talking enthusiastically about the incident filled the dirty London air, she suddenly let a small smile slide onto her face - at least her sex life was now no longer today's hot topic.

She quickly wiped the smirk off her face when Sweeney sent an anxious glance her way and instead pasted a worried frown on her face as she looked over at him. "What we gonna do love?" She murmured quietly.

He shook his head tensely, letting her know she should be quiet until they got home.

When she came back into the shop after settling Jimmy down and changing she found her husband still in the booth where she had left him, staring ahead, his eyes far away and a firm frown on his face. She paused in the threshold before turning around and grabbing the bottle of gin and a glass off the sideboard, taking it to him and placing the glass in front of him, filling it with the rich liquid.

"Here love." She muttered quietly when he didn't immediately take it. He picked the glass up almost without thought, taking a large swig from it before looking up into her dark eyes to find them searching his and he looked down into his gin.

"How could he have escaped?" He murmured.

"I dunno…"

"I been there - you can't _escape_ - it's - especially not _him - how!?"_

"Maybe…" She trailed off not really knowing what she had been about to say. After a moment of studying his worried frown she made an attempt at consoling him; "don't worry love, 'e ain't gonna tell no-one - if they find 'im again it's straight back to the noose -"

He looked up sharply at her, cutting her off, "I know that."

"No need to snap at me - I'm just trying t'elp. Don't 'spose no one will 'ear of 'im again - 'e's most likely off on a boat somewhere already so we might as well just forget 'bout it all."

"Forget!? He's still out there - it's never gonna be over with him still alive!"

Mrs. Lovett was silent for a moment. "So what ya gonna do?"

Sweeney took another gulp of gin. "Nothing. If I go after him it will arouse suspicion."

Mrs. Lovett breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there she had thought he was going to say he was doing exactly that. "Then…just try to forget it…at least for now. If 'e's gone 'e's gone and if not…they'll find 'im. Everyone in London's gonna be on the lookout for 'im."

"Hmm."

She sighed. "I'll be in the bake house - keep an eye on Jimmy will ya love?" He grunted in reply as she got to her feet, running a hand over his shoulder before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He hardly spoke again all day - she didn't see him during the dinner rush, cooped up in the back rooms with their son - and he left her to clear away all on her own when she closed up. She was a little miffed about that really seeing as Toby hadn't come back yet -which she was also annoyed about as she had sternly told him when he asked if he could go out earlier to be back before dark.

It was as she was thinking this that the door opened and closed and a small figure fell through it into the shop. She looked up to see Toby picking himself up off the floor.

"Where ya been!?" She said crossly, watching as he scrambled to his feet leaning heavily on a table and she frowned. "Yer bloody drunk!"

"Mffums." He replied.

She frowned at him. "Where'd ya get it? Ya been stealing!?" She demanded, hands on hips.

"No mum." He mumbled, looking down, his ears going pink.

"Toby I can't believe it - I thought you knew better - do ya know what they do to boys what steal!?"

"Yes mum." He said quietly, still looking down. "Sorry."

"Well ya would bloody be 'ad ya got caught. I'm ashamed of ya - I should give ya a good 'iding!" She noticed him swaying dangerously and tutted. "Oh get off to bed with ya - I'll speak to ya in the morning -when you're likely to actually remember what I say."

"Sorry." He muttered again.

"Off with ya now." She said sternly, waving him away and he stumbled off into the living room to slump into the armchair. With a sigh Mrs. Lovett continued with her chores.

It wasn't until later when they turned in for the night that her husband finally spoke to her properly. He let a steady silence fill the room after they settled down next to each other for a short while until his voice broke it. "I hope you don't think I've forgotten about what you have to tell me."

_Bugger_. She let her eyes close. Yes, she had dared to hope she would get away with that - it was something she was reluctant to reveal - although she wasn't sure why exactly. She sighed. "No love."

"Well then. What is it?" he asked, leaning up on his elbow to look down at her.

She rolled over, facing her back to him, shuffling backwards so she was against him as his arms automatically wrapped round her form. It was easier to tell him this without having to stare into those too-dark eyes.

She let her hands rest on top of his, silence filling the room for a moment before she took a breath and began, plunging straight to the point. "When I was with Albert I nearly 'ad an affair." She stated quietly to which Sweeney let his silence speak his shock. "After you'd gone - when 'e was ill towards the end I was pretty depressed and fed-up with nursing 'im all the time - and then I met this bloke, Christopher Jenkins. 'E was a fairly wealthy man, used to come in me shop and made it plain 'e'd taken a fancy to me.

"Well I started to see 'im - let 'im take me out for walks and lunch and such - 'course not that I ever told me dear Albert where I was going mind. Anyway we 'ad a sort of - _thing_…" She shifted a little in his arms, the knowledge that he was frowning into the back of her head making her a little uncomfortable. "I let it get a little - _intense_ - with 'im- much more than I shoud 'ave…'course I never much been one for propriety me but still - I 'ad a husband and I honoured me marriage vows and was loyal to 'im 'til the end. So I never actually let it go all the way -"

She was interrupted by a tensely spoken question. "How far _did_ it go?"

"Why? Does it matter -!?"

"Yes. How far?"

Why did he care? She sighed before mumbling quietly, "'e touched me but that's it."

"Touched you where!?"

"_Sweeney!"_

"Just tell me!"

"Where do ya think!?"

He was sulkily silent.

"Can I continue now!?"

He grunted.

"Right. Well anyway. I came to me senses one day - I'd been about to give in to 'im when Albert nearly caught us together and I told 'im to leave me alone after that. 'E did and I didn't see him again until a month after Albert passed on. I bumped into 'im one day - oh and 'e was 'andsome as ever. I never felt nothing for 'im ya understand, I was just so damn lonely and miserable - so I let 'im take me out for a drink.

"Well we must 'ave drunk way too much cause when we was walking 'ome we found ourselves up against a wall, all hot and fumbling with clothes- 'bout to do it right there we was - 'course someone saw us didn't they? Would 'ave been someone I knew as well, a couple what lived on Lock Street - the woman told me plainly right there what she thought of me for behaving in such a way - and while me 'usband lay not even cold in 'is grave. When they left Chris - _Jenkins_ wanted to carry on but I come to me senses and wouldn't let 'im. 'E got pretty angry but 'e left - left me in the middle of London at night that is to walk 'ome by meself the bastard."

The worry she felt by Sweeney's still silence throughout her story eased a little when she felt him press a soft kiss to her neck and she sighed before continuing.

"Then a few days later I found out he'd told everyone that he'd been sleeping with me - although I'm pretty sure 'e used more choice words than that. And clearly they'd all told their wives - not to mention them what saw me spreading it 'round as well cause I was suddenly the talk of the town. Jenkins 'ad claimed we'd been 'aving an affair while my Albert was still alive and 'e said…some 'orrible stuff 'bout me that I ain't gonna repeat but I'm sure you can guess.

"The looks of disgust and whispers I 'ad to put up with after that…it was unbearable. Rumours even went round that I was a whore." He heard her voice crack a little. "And that was the one thing - no matter how 'ard it got, that I _never _reduced meself to - I would sooner starve and I was proud of that - and what was it all for when everyone assumed I was anyway!?"

Wordlessly, Sweeney hugged her to him a little tighter. A lot suddenly made sense - the reason she was so touchy and paranoid about what people thought - why it upset her so the times he himself had slung the insult at her.

After a moment he darkly voiced the question that occurred to him; "what happened to Jenkins?"

She didn't miss a beat. "I killed him."

Sweeney jolted against her. "_You what!?"_

Turning in his arms she let her eyes lock onto his. "What, ya thought you were the only one capable of murder out of the two of us?" She said quietly. "I'm afraid not Sweeney Todd. Y'ain't the only killer 'ere."

After a cold pause he asked, "how?"

"Hit 'im over the 'ead with me rolling pin. I didn't actually intend on killing 'im, just got angry when 'e came over 'ere gloating - but 'e hit his 'ead on the corner of a table as 'e fell…'e sort of came back round and I managed to 'alf drag 'im outside and left 'im in an alleyway nearby. Found out the next day 'e'd been found dead - must 'ave bled to death. Not that I were sorry. Bloody bastard deserved it, made my life 'ell 'e did."

Sweeney didn't reply to this, instead asked coldly, "He's the only one?"

She shook her head. "Three." _Four, _said her mind.

A shocked raised eyebrow. He looked into her large dark eyes - yes it was there - how could he never have seen it in them? Nellie Lovett was no innocent in a much deeper way than he'd thought.

He turned suddenly away from her, pulling his arms from her and rolling onto his side and she leant up on her arm, hurt expression on her face. "What's wrong!?"

He spoke coldly, "how much more don't I know about you? What else have you done that you haven't deemed fit to tell me?"

She forcefully told the stupid voice that muttered_, killed your wife_, to fuck off, shoving it immediately out of her head and lying, "nothing love I swear!"

He was silent for a moment before he muttered. "How can I trust you when you so easily kept something as big as that from me all this time?"

"I didn't keep it from you - I just - you never asked - I mean it never came up -"

"No, things like that don't come up - that's why you should have told me."

She frowned at his back. "He meant nothing to me _- it _meant nothing - I never even _slept _with 'im in the end - I didn't see why I would bring it up!"

"Like I give a damn about him! It's the fact that you've _killed _Nellie - three people!"

Her jaw had dropped. "_You've_ killed 'undreds!" She shrieked at him, sitting up suddenly.

He sat up himself, scowling at her. "That's not the point! The point is I thought - I didn't know - I -"

He looked both livid and strangely confused. "What?"

His dark eyes locked onto hers as he suddenly blurted out, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Confusion crossed her own face. "But why - ? What does it matter? I good as kill everyday - I chop up the people you murder and make them into pies - I might as well be slitting their throats meself! What does it change?"

"It changes everything!" He looked away from her wide eyed almost innocent looking gaze.

After a moment she blurted out. "oh you're just miffed that the knowledge means you ain't the only big bad killer anymore -"

"What!? It's nothing to do with that!"

"Then what's wrong!?"

He was silent.

"What is it - some sort of male ego thing!?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Then why in 'ell 'ave ya got a problem with me 'aving done something you do every _day!_?"

He was silent for another moment before he suddenly blurted out, "we're too much alike! I thought…that at least was the one difference between us, the one thing that set us apart - no matter what we done _you _didn't have it in you to actually kill…"

She was staring incredulously at him. "I don't understand you sometimes Sweeney…" She whispered.

"Yes, you do." He whispered back. "More than you even should."

After a still silence they suddenly found their bodies unexplainably pressed together, magnetism too strong to fight that melded their mouths to each other gave them the inescapable urge for their bodies to be as close as they possibly could.

She knew it was stupid - just trying to glue their world back together with sex like this. She knew it could never hold for long…but at least it worked for a little while - and she gave in as skin pressed together, clothing tossed useless to the side.

Sweeney pressed her tight to him as he moved on top of her, her beautiful form writhing beneath him, shifting her body to accommodate his - the sight of her alone like this was almost enough to tip him over the edge -

"Nellie you're a bloody wonder," He told her, his voice hot and husky - even somewhat astounded - in her ear.

She sighed. "Hmm love you too."

Then he was inside her as if that was all there was in the world, and she could hardly even tell who was on top, only that there was them, together.

She moaned in bliss as he filled her. "Yours…"

"_Yours_." He countered.

Mrs. Lovett lifted a leg to let him in deeper, sliding her hands down to briefly squeeze his backside as he thrust into her, vocalising her pleasure as he did so.

_I love you. _She wanted to say. _I love you, I love you, I love you. _She wanted to cry it over and over again as he pounded into her so hard she felt she would collapse in ecstasy, but she didn't - there was no need. He knew it - and she knew he knew it as her dark eyes flew open to catch his, identical smouldering glazes setting light to the fire that roared between them.

She pressed her lips to his and he could hardly bare the feel of her mouth so sweet against his, one hand so gentle in his hair because it felt too right. His hands were soft on her curvy figure, pulling her to him, and his voice was low in her ear as he murmured, "how can it be you know me so well?" Sounding a little…scared? Surely not…

"I don't -" She gasped out between thrusts - "'alf the stuff you come out with…still baffles me - love -" She moaned a little, nailed digging into his back - "I don't know ya well as ya - think…"

His movements stilled suddenly; he was hot and hard, throbbing deep inside her. "You do - you know me better than myself. And I know you better than yourself."

Oh did he now? A wicked little smirk suddenly gracing her lips she leant her head up to breathe into his ear, "then give me what I want."

He pulled his head back form hers - the puzzled frown on his face just as she'd predicted - "what?"

Her voice was low and sugary, "ah don't know me well as ya think - if ya _do_ know me so well you should know by now that I like it rough as much as you do. So do it -" She ground her hips up into his, panting a little - "hard."

She swore his eyes literally glazed over with lust at that request - oh they were a match alright. "You want it hard?" He growled down at her.

"I want ya to fuck me so hard I scream." She replied.

A dangerous grin flashed across his face. "You asked for it love," and he pulled out and slammed himself all the way into her again. She cried out in pain-filled pleasure, her arms locking tight round his hard body. Drinking in her cry he began to thrust into her mercilessly, harder than ever, making her scream with each one.

"Please," She begged him as gasps spilled from her and, thrilled at the way he was giving her exactly what she wanted even better than she'd imagined - she bit down hard onto his shoulder, the taste of hot blood filling her mouth. Pulling all the way out of her, he drove himself back into her forcefully, making her scream out so loud that somewhere in his lust clouded mind he thought that for sure that the whole of Fleet Street must have heard her - and he hoped they had; he bet _they_ couldn't make their wives scream like that.

It didn't lasted very long at all, but that wasn't really a wonder, taking into account how intense it was. Their climax was as hard as their sex and left them both shaking and gasping, clinging tight to each other as together they climbed down. He lay still on top of her as they caught their breath, feeling her still contracting around him as she lay gasping beneath him.

Finally he pulled out, hearing her give a small whimper as he did so and he dipped his head to kiss her quiet. Mrs Lovett's whole body screamed in protest when he rolled off her heaving form to lie by her side for a few moments, gasping for breath as much as she was. He pulled the sheets further up over both their bodies and pulled Mrs. Lovett to him and she closed her eyes and sighed happily, snuggling into his embrace. He knew what he did to her. He knew that when they were joined it was the only time she felt finally complete, and so blissfully happy that she never wanted it to end - he knew because he felt it too.

He went suddenly stiff in her arms at this thought and, "Sweeney?" She said, her voice timid and questioning.

"I love you." Was all he said, turning his head to look at her. He remained facing her to see that her own love flashed in her eyes, and the way she took a deep breath, letting contentment wash over her before she leant up to kiss him and settled down, locked in his arms.

* * *

_Once again I've managed to get very carried away and not get half the stuff I planned to down in this chapter. I'll be writing forever at this rate! :S_

_The sexscene in here was so much fun to play with, I've had the idea for a good while now I was just waiting for the right moment to use it - I'll be very interested to see who picks on up what I've done there…;) _

_Replies to un-signed in peoples:_

_ambrosiabb - Lmao yeah I bet it /would/ have been on the news had they had TV LOL! Aw thank ya hun I'm pleased you think that! And I'm glad you love it sweetie, thanks so much for that review! :huggles:_

_lortay - I'm very glad to hear you are love! Haha well sorry about that, I just can't resist them old cliffhangers lol :P thank you! :huggles:_

_emokidxrawr - Lol well their sex life /is/ pretty kinky at times huh? I know it's kinda strange considering there are so many male authors...ah well thanks for the review hun! :huggles:_

_Miranda - Lol sorry it was cruel I know but I like keeping you all on yer toes! :P Glad you liked the chap hun and no there aren't many (any) guys at all, it is weird huh? Thanks love! :huggles:_

_Stefu - No I haven't seen their unscripted vid but I'll have a look at that :) oh if you type 'sweeney candyman' in youtube my vid comes up ;) Ah well you're just gonna have to wait and see what happens to Johanna and all love! :P you take care too love and thank ya for the review! :huggles:_

_Odette - Yeah that's true lol but it's weird casue there are so many male authors...fanfiction must just be a girl-thing lol! Glad you liked the chap love thank you! :huggles:_

_Bodebabe64 - Oh I will do /when/ my damn limewire decides to work again lol it's very tempermentle drives me nuts. Thanks for the review! :huggles:_

_Jamie - OMG do you have any idea how much your review made me crack up!? LOL! I'm sorry I'm guessing you're not gonna be too happy now - but at least you'll have lots to read when you get back! Thanks hunnie! :huggles:_

_Sarah Brihene - Aw that's so cute I adore quarter horses, it's a shame we don't really have them over here. Yup another cliffie hehe thanks for the review sweetie! :huggles:_

_MK - Lmao! Yup I do like to keep you all on your toes you know! Anthony that sneaky bugger LOL that cracked me up! And no I don't think she's a slut either bless her the poor dear. Thanks for the review hun glad you liked it! :huggles:_

_lina - Yes poor Mrs. Lovett bless her! I'm so glad you liked the chap hun - thank you! :huggles:_

_Tori - That's alright I'm just glad to know you're still reading and enjoying! XD Thanks for the review hun and yes I'm sure we all /do/ love dear Mr. T! ;) :huggles:_


	62. Chapter 62

_Hey huns!_

_None of you picked up on exactly what I did with the sexscene at the end of the last chap! Well I'll tell ya…nearly every bit in there is taken from other sexscenes earlier in the story - and altered slightly to well...show the difference. Between then and now I mean. I thought some of you might have realised…kudos to imajazzbandnerd for recognising one of the quotes though! Well done hun! ;) But I'm not really surprised nobody else got it, you'd have to have a pretty damn good memory (not like mine - I had to read back through to find them all haha) to have recognised the quotes, seeing as this story is um…pretty lengthy now lol. But yeah that's it basically, have a look you'll see it if you skim over some of the old sexscenes and you'll understand what I was trying to get across there :)_

_Um this is pretty legnthy, I was going to split it but decided I just couldn't, so...have a good read! ;)_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure when they had finally fallen asleep the previous night; she didn't remember doing so…she had settled down in her husbands embrace several times with the intention of sleeping but somehow each silence soon found itself filled with their harsh breathing and hoarse cries once more.

A little catlike smile slid onto her face as she let steamy memories fill her mind as she snuggled further into Sweeney's…chest? An eye cracked open revealed that it was in fact his stomach that her head was pillowed on - it seemed they had somehow ended up both the wrong way up in the bed, him flat on his back with a leg hanging over the edge and her lying diagonally across the bed, head on his stomach and facing his chest with an arm flung over his thighs (crotch) and one of his hands resting, surprisingly, on her chest. She stifled a giggle before she realised that her arm was completely dead and slowly dragged it off him, shifting a bit.

He stirred at the movement and mumbled something sleepily, dragging her to him without opening his eyes so she was half laid across him and she snuggled into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and sighing happily before -

An ear-piercing wail broke the calm. Both pairs of dark eyes flew open to match the other pair in the room - the pair belonging to the source of such a sound.

Mrs. Lovett groaned, dragging herself off her husband and the bed - nearly falling flat on her face due to being so tangled in the sheets as she did so. "No rest for the wicked huh love?" She muttered as she retrieved their crying son and settled back down on the bed - the right way up, propping pillows up so she could sit up to feed him. "'Spose we can't complain - 'e as slept thorugh really, it must nearly be time to get up anyway."

Sweeney made some sort of sound, eyes still closed.

"We're bloody lucky 'e didn't wake up in the middle of the night huh?"

"Mph."

She sighed. "We shouldn't do it with 'im in 'ere really."

"He's a _baby." _Sweeney muttered, irritated that she wasn't letting him go back to sleep.

"Yeah but what if 'e woke up crying while we was in the middle of it - and like what if 'e does remember when 'e's older?"

When her husband didn't reply she nudged him in the side with her foot.

He tutted. "_What?_"

"I'm trying to talk to ya."

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Well there ain't much point, we gotta get up in a minute anyway, I still got 'alf a body down there to get done 'fore the lunchtime rush as well as more pastry to make and I could use a hand."

"It's _Sunday_."

"…Oh." When Jimmy was done feeding she glanced over at Sweeney before getting up again, putting Jimmy back in his crib before sliding back into bed next to her husband, crawling over his body and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "well in that case…"

He was awake now alright. "What 'bout Jimmy?" He muttered, mocking her as he ran hands down her sides.

"'E's only a _baby_…"

A little while later as she pulled the strings of her corset tight, Mrs. Lovett suddenly remembered the boy - "Oh - I better go and 'ave words with Toby."

"Toby?" Sweeney asked, tying his stock loosely round his neck.

She nodded. "'E came in awful late last night - pissed as a rat. 'Course 'e stole the drink from God knows where…or the money to buy it 'casue 'e didn't leave the 'ouse with neither. I must say I'm disappointed…thought 'e knew better than that."

Sweeney raised an amused eyebrow. "You're disappointed with him for stealing when we ourselves do…_far_ worse every day of our lives?"

She glared at him. "That ain't the point."

"And the point is?"

"The point is I am trying to raise 'im to be a nice respectable gentleman - just like our Jimmy will be one day and I certainly can't 'ave the boy winding up as a bad influence on 'im."

Sweeney rolled his eyes but with her back to him she missed it, instead only hearing him reply, "I see."

She straightened from lacing her boots. "I'll go and start on breakfast. What time ya wanna go love?"

"Whenever." Sweeney replied nonchalantly. They had decided on taking Jimmy to the park again to get them out of the shop and in some fresh air - well - Mrs. Lovett had decided and Sweeney had agreed, not particularly bothered what they spent their Sunday doing.

"Now Toby - you're gonna stay 'ere - might learn yer lesson then." She told the open-mouthed boy after breakfast. "And you can busy yerself by washing all this up from yesterday, sweeping and cleaning the floor and tidying the shop."

"But -" he began but then hung his had. "Yes mum." He mumbled.

"Right. And maybe you'll think bout it next time something that ain't yours looks mighty tempting to 'ave alright?"

He nodded, trailing off to start on his chores dejectedly.

Later that morning found Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett situated under a large oak tree in the middle of Hyde Park, Jimmy nestled happily among some blankets on the rug, cooing a little at the exciting sights around him.

"Oh Look Jimmy love - a birdie, see it?" She said, pointing to the tree above them where a bird sat on a branch, merrily chirping away. Jimmy gave a toothless smile up at his mother.

"'Course he doesn't see it, he doesn't know what _birdie_ is." Sweeney told his wife bluntly.

She frowned at him. "Just cause 'e can't understand yet don't mean I can't talk to 'im like 'e does - 'ow else is 'e gonna pick it up?"

"I'm just saying -"

"Mrs. Lovett! Is that you!?" A large woman wrapped in a shoal bustled over, cutting their conversation short.

"Oh 'ello Mrs. Chandler, 'ow lovely to see ya! My 'asn't it been a while, you're looking wonderful dearie!" Mrs. Chandler reciprocated the compliment, briefly exchanging pleasantries before telling Mrs. Lovett how nice it was to bump into her and moving on. "Bloody old trout - did ya see the size of 'er!?" Mrs. Lovett hissed to Sweeney soon as she'd passed. "Last I saw of 'er she was thin as a pole, look at 'er now - no wonder 'er 'usband 'ad an affair!"

Sweeney didn't reply and she looked over after a moment to see him staring at her. "What?"

His eyebrows were slightly raised. "You're a _bitch_." He proclaimed, sounding appalled although there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

She gave a loud 'how dare you!' gasp.

He shook his head in exasperation, looking away again. "It worries me, to see how well and easily you can put on that sweet little charade."

She had to laugh, feeling strangely proud and complimented although she was sure that wasn't the intention.

"Bet you're bad-mouthing me as soon as I turn my back aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I 'ate ya really ya know, can't stand ya, ya miserable bugger."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That better be a joke." He half-growled.

"'Course it ain't when do I ever joke?" She looked straight-faced up at him, her big eyes serious although the twitch at the corners of her mouth betrayed her lie.

His voice dropped. "You're gonna pay for that later."

Her mouth curled into a cat-like smile. "Well in that case…it's definitely _not _a joke…"

Sweeney felt his breath catch at the tone of her voice and couldn't stop himself from leaning over to wipe the smirk off her face by very impudently pushing his tongue into her mouth. "How about paying for it now?" He growled against her lips when they briefly parted.

"Don't be ridiculous love we're in the middle of a bloody park." She muttered, turning her head from his.

"So? No-one's watching…" His hand slid up her stocking-covered leg, sliding under her skirts -

"Sweeney, get off!" She hissed, grabbing his hand and trying to pry it away from her. "We can't do it 'ere ya bloody idiot!"

"No," he agreed. "But we can do this…" His hand…oh his damned hand had found its way…well - somewhere it definitely should not have been in a public park. She bit her lip hard, sucking in a breath.

"Stop _it! _I'm warning ya!" She was hissing although her grip on his wrist through her skirts was weakening. She let out a little gasp even as she tried to wriggle away from him. "Sweeney I mean it!" Finally he gave in, fighting back the laugh that was threatening to escape as he pulled his hand away from her, leaving her throbbing and wet as she swore at him.

"I hate you." She muttered darkly, shifting uncomfortably on blanket.

They ended up staying a lot longer in the park than they had intended, not bothering to move from their peaceful spot until the late afternoon started to see a chilly breeze and Mrs. Lovett finally decided to get Jimmy, who had been wide awake gurgling happily at the sights all day, home to bed.

They decided to go the direct route through the main streets home, wanting to get their now yawning and winging son home quicker. As they strolled along Mrs. Lovett felt Sweeney suddenly stiffen beside her and glanced over at him. She saw his eyes fixed ahead, all but glaring at something and she followed his gaze to let her lips part in realisation. It was the Old Bailey - the late Judge's house - Johanna's house. She had forgotten they passed that this way.

Mrs. Lovett thought for a moment before nudging him and saying quietly. "Ya know we could always knock there, say we was looking for someone else and got the wrong 'ouse or something. Ya know…just so's we could see she was well."

Tensely, Sweeney shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the foreboding old building.

"Or I could do it, just to see she's alright -"

"No." He snapped.

"I was just trying t'elp…"

"Just leave it." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Leave. It. Just forget it, forget it all." his voice was annoyed but accepting. "it's done with."

She glanced up at him as they walked to see his firm determined expression and looked away again. "Okay love." She said quietly, maybe somewhat regretfully.

When they got back Sweeney disappeared off upstairs - she didn't question him, she was used to him wanting his own space every now and then by now. "Well love," she said to Jimmy as she let herself into her shop. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while." He blinked up at her, his big dark eyes staring. "Oh, 'cept for Toby 'course, best see what 'e's got up to huh?" Another blink in response and Mrs. Lovett smiled down at her son before making her way through the shop with him. Now where _was_ that boy?

She stopped short by the counter, shaking her head a little at the sight. Toby was sprawled out on the floor behind the counter, scrubbing brush in hand, a pale of water by his head and - oh. A bottle of gin. She sighed heavily. She supposed she really should start doing something about this drinking problem the young lad seemed to have, it couldn't be doing him any good. Leaving him where he lay for the moment she took Jimmy off to her room to settle him down in his crib as he rubbed at his eyes.

"There love, been a long day huh? You go to sleep now darling, mama's gonna go bake some more yummy pies for tomorrow. Which she's gonna 'ave to do all on her own seeing as that father o' yours 'as seen fit to conveniently skulk off. What we gonna do with 'im huh love? What we gonna do with daddy?" She chatted to him as she changed him and tucked him in in his crib. "Sleep tight love," she whispered, placing a kiss on his head as his eyes already began to close. She was smiling down at him when a faint tapping sound caught her attention. Lifting her head she heard the noise again and concluded that it was somebody at the door. "Now who would that be on a Sunday evening?" She wondered, hurrying off to find out.

A figure stood at the door, anxiously peering in - Mrs. Lovett moved over to the door and and opened it, finding a petit young lad stood on the doorstep, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Can I 'elp ya?" She said, a little suspiciously. "We're closed ya know lad."

"Y-yes - I know." He said very quietly - his high voice indicated that he was clearly even younger than she had thought. "Er - Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes that's me. What can I 'elp ya with?"

"Would - er - may I speak with you?"

Placing her hands on her hips she answered, "certainly, what about?"

"Um that is - would I be able to - to come in? If I may - I have something important I need to speak with you about."

Giving the boy a strange look she stepped aside. "Yes come in, sit yourself down." She closed the door behind him as he hastily made his way inside.

"Is um - there somewhere more private we may talk?"

Frowning a little, Mrs. Lovett nodded, leading the way from the shop to the adjacent living room, motioning to a seat. He sat himself hastily down in it and she took a seat opposite. "Now what is it you wanted to say lad?"

Looking down at his lap the boy removed his cap for long blonde locks to cascade out and he looked up - _she _looked up.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. "Beg pardon dear, thought you was a lad! Why ya dressed as one?"

"Mrs. Lovett I…I'm…Johanna." The girl said softly, looking down again.

The elder woman's eyes widened further. "Johanna!? What - what ya - what ya _doing_ 'ere!? What's going on!?"

"I came to speak with you, there's something I must know." She rung the cap in her hands as she spoke. "First you need to know that I -" She glanced up at the woman to see her watching her intently with suspicious, but not unkind eyes - and plunged on. "I got Anthony out of Jail, I knew he didn't do it, I knew he wouldn't…"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes were wide. "Now 'ow in 'ell did ya manage to do that!?"

Johanna looked down. "I…did what needed to be done." She muttered quietly, before continuing; "Anthony, he…he told me what happened. He told me everything."

Mrs. Lovett's lips had parted. She knew there was no use trying to fool this girl. "So what is it you want to know?"

Finally, she looked up at her. "I want to know why, Mrs. Lovett. I _need _to know. Why did your husband kill Judge Turpin?"

She stared at the young girl for a long moment - how much of her father, dear Mr. Barker, she could see looking at her through those eyes was unnerving…but it wasn't just Benjamin…it was almost as if…there was something of Sweeney looking out at her too…

Shaking the strange thought off she sat up straight, answering very quietly, almost whispering. "I think 'e should tell ya that 'imself."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak -

"It's alright love, 'e won't do you no 'arm and your secret'll be as safe with 'im as with me, we've no wish for any more associations with the law, I promise ya."

Reluctantly, the girl nodded and Mrs. Lovett rose to her feet. "Wait 'ere, I'll fetch 'im."

"Love?" She said softly as she pushed open the door to his room.

"What?"

"Can ya come downstairs for a minute?"

He looked over at her from the window. "Why?"

"There's…someone 'ere to see ya."

He frowned. "Someone to see me?"

She nodded. "Come on, they're in the living room."

"Who?"

"Just come on." She turned to make her way back downstairs and he got up, following her quickly.

"Who?" He repeated. "Nellie, tell me damn it, who in hell would be here to see me!?"

She still didn't reply, just hurried through her shop with him hot on her tail until she got to the doorway and halted suddenly, turning to face him. "Now love ya 'ave to promise not to do anything stupid alright? Just keep calm."

His face was a picture of confusion. "Keep calm, wha -? What's going on!?"

Sighing she turned and stepped into the room as Johanna rose to her feet from the seat and Sweeney stepped in after her, stopping short at the sight of the blonde girl in the middle of the room.

"Love," Mrs. Lovett said quietly. "This is Johanna."

She watched his face intently as he stared at his daughter - it was unreadable, flickers of things she couldn't name flashing across it.

"Mr. Todd I apologise for intruding." Johanna said softly. Sweeney just stared.

Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat. "Johanna was the one what got Anthony out Mr. T…'e told her, she knows everything. Don't worry she ain't gonna tell no one are ya dear? She's got something she wants to know and I felt it was best she 'eard it from you."

Sweeney's gaze flicked briefly to Mrs. Lovett before his eyes settled back on the nervous-looking girl. "What is it?" He said. Coldly, so cold.

"I - I need to know something sir and - forgive me for asking but I just need to know…why did you kill Judge Turpin?"

There was no fear in her voice - apprehension maybe - sadness no. But curiosity was there so strong it practically dripped from her timidly spoken words.

Sweeney stared at her for a very long time, Mrs. Lovett thought at first he was going to yell - then slump down into a chair - then hurl something - and then explain properly until -

"I didn't like him." He said, colder than ice and turning to leave.

Mrs. Lovett stood blocking the doorway before he could. "Mr. T she needs to know! Tell 'er! Tell 'er the truth - or I'll tell 'er!"

His eyes blazed. "You'll do no such thing!" He warned, his voice dangerously growling.

She stood her ground. "Try me."

When Sweeney's face twitched and he looked like he was about to throttle her she placed her hands on his arms, softening her voice. "Sweeney…she needs to know. Ya need to tell 'er why ya killed 'im love…she needs to know everything."

It was a good moment before his dark eyes left hers and he turned back around to face to anxious girl.

"You want to know why I killed the judge - your guardian?"

Johanna nodded.

He let a dramatic pause ensue before - "he killed your mother." Sweeney faltered before continuing firmly. "And your father. I was avenging their deaths."

"Sweeney that's not -"

"Unless you are about to tell me you'll be leaving the room then I suggest you keep out of situations that don't concern you _Mrs. Lovett." _Sweeney growled angrily at her, turning his head to glare her quiet.

She closed her mouth, knowing when to stop pushing.

He turned back to Johanna. "If that was all then I think you should be leaving."

Johanna's eyes were wide, shock and pain were evident on her young face. "He killed…my parents?" She squeaked.

Sweeney nodded.

"Wh - why!? Did you know them? Why did he kill them!?"

A sigh. "Yes, yes I did know them. He killed them because he was greedy evil man, interested in indulging his own greed and nothing more."

After a stare, Johanna nodded. "That's…that's all I needed to know, I…" She was a little too shocked by the news to say much else. "I best be going." Mrs. Lovett stepped aside to let her through the door but Sweeney's voice halted her on the threshold.

"Johanna?"

"Y - yes sir?"

"Go - leave London, go far and -" His voice went cold again. "You tell that sailor that if I ever see his face again…I'll kill him."

Her eyes widening she nodded, turning to leave once again before pausing, looking back once more - "Mr. Todd?"

He looked up sharply at her. "What?"

Her young vulnerable face stared into his for a moment before; "thank you." She whispered, then she was gone.

Mrs. Lovett whipped her head round just in time to see Sweeney mouth, "you're welcome…"

Her hands flew to her hips. "Why didn't you tell 'er!?" She demanded.

He snapped his eyes up to hers. "None of your business."

"It bloody is my business, don't you dare say that to me! She's your _daughter _as much as Jimmy's your son! And she deserves to know the truth!"

"The truth that her father's a murderer!?"

"The truth that her father is still alive! That he _loves_ her!"

"Shut up." Sweeney growled. "You know nothing about it."

"I know everything about it!"

"Just leave it!" He suddenly yelled. "It's over alright!? All of it is _over!"_

With those words he stormed from the room towards the back stairs as Mrs. Lovett yelled after him in frustration, feeling like hurling something at his stupid head, neither of them registering the sound of the shop door closing quietly…

After calming herself down, Mrs. Lovett made her way back into the shop with the intention of getting the boy to bed. She lit the oil lamp to shed orange light in the now darkening room and nearly screamed in shock as the room was lit up.

"Bloody 'ell Toby! Gave me the fright of me life! What the devil ya doing sat 'ere in the dark!?" She said to the young boy who was sat bolt upright in the nearest booth.

He didn't reply; he was staring up at her with a look such as she'd never seen in his eyes.

"T-Toby? What is it?"

The boys eyes were dark, his face shadowed as he said only one thing; "I heard."

* * *

_Yah t'was a pretty important one this one, been a long time coming this has. _

_I am dying to know what you all think about this little plot development here..._

_Here's replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Cheyenne - OH /there/ you are hun! XD Omg that's funny what a silly dog haha! I sure hope he didn't electrocute himself doing that! Lol yup they're back in business...and of course they probably /could/ solve their problems without sex if they /really/ tried...but where would the fun in be in that? ;) Hehe. Oh I tend to say anyway a lot too haha. Anyway...thanks for the lovely long review, I'm glad you've enjoyed the chaps, great to hear your thoughts on them :) and yup see you /did/ see another update soon LOL! (hugs)_

_Stefu - Omg you live in the caribbean!? I am /so/ jelous! Bet you got a bloody good tan living out there! Lol...thanks for the review hun! (hugs)_

_Candice - Oh bloody hell that would be /beyond/ awkward! Lmao! but yes totally something he would so! Yes he can sing I'll give him that lol thanks hun I'm glad you liked it! (hugs)_

_shezzie - Ah well I've told ya now hehe thanks for the review love! (hugs)_

_MK - That skank! Lol yeah...does /anyone/ like her?? Aww thanks so much sweetie, so glad you liked it...and yes the sun buggered off somewhere to give way to rain...it was back to day but you never know how long it's gonna hang round here... (hugs)_

_lortay - XD Aw thanks hun you flatter me lol I'm very glad you enjoyed it! (hugs)_

_Odette - Aww I'm very happy to hear you think that love, yup Lovett's dark side is a lot darker than people thought huh lol. Thanks for the review hun :) (hugs)_

_Sarah Brihene - Hahaha!! Hun your reviews never fail to make me laugh!! LOL I'm glad you enjoyed it sweetie thank you! (hugs) XD_

_ambrosiabb - Omg am I really?? Wow I am absolutely honoured lovee thanks so much! XD Haha yep Sweeney sure is an animal huh lmao although he has indeed mellowed a little, fatherhoods been good to him ;) lol glad you liked it sweetie thanks again! (hugs)_

_lina - Yes they certainly are right? :) Glad you liked it sweetie thank you! (hugs)_

_avid movie fan - Haha sounds like fun…I pity you there hun lol! I'm very glad you think so because developing serious depth to them is one of the main things I've been working on with this so that makes me happy to hear! XD Thank you sweetie (hugs) :)_

_emokidxrawr - Omg I am so sorry to hear that, that's so tragic! My heart goes out to you and your friend and her family L I'm very glad my chap could cheer you up a little love thanks so much for the review! (hugs)_

_Bodebabe64 - Aw your fave? XD I'm glad cause I did kinda liked this one too (which is very rare for me lol) and I'll be telling ya all in the next chap what I did with the sexscene there seeing as I can't be bothered to explain it separately to everyone (and so far nobody did pick up on it!) lol :P thanks for the review sweetie (hugs)_


	63. Chapter 63

_Who's seen The Libertine? I've wanted to see it ever since it came out but never got the chance cause I wasn't 18 then but it was on telly the other night and I watched it...wtf is that about!? That is one /weird/ film I didn't get it lol. Well I /got/ it but like...it was weird I was like wtf is going on!? Haha. Johnny's little speech at the beginning bloody cracked me up though and damn he's fine in it ;)_

* * *

Toby came into consciousness on the half-scrubbed shop floor as a shadow swept past him. Sitting up and peering into the darkness, thankful he hadn't drunk enough gin to make his vision spin before he'd fallen asleep, he tried to make out the source of the shadow. It was gliding towards the shop door until suddenly raised voices made it halt.

It was his mum and Mr. Todd, spitting at each other in the living room and the figure stopped dead still, back to him, a hand on the door knob. Peering a little closer Toby could see long blonde hair in the darkness…who was this girl?

His ears suddenly picked up the argument going on in the adjacent room; "…don't you dare say that to me! She's your _daughter _as much as Jimmy's your son! And she deserves to know the truth!"

It didn't take an idiot to figure out that 'she' was the blonde girl at the door…his daughter!? Mr. Todd had a daughter?

"The truth that her father's a murderer!?"

"The truth that her father is still alive! That he _loves_ her!"

At the angrily spoken question from Mr. Todd, Toby had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped - but it wasn't like the girl was paying attention to any sound other than the voices of the two adults anyway…

"Shut up." Toby heard Sweeney growl menacingly. "You know nothing about it."

Her shrill voice came again, "I know everything about it!"

What came to Toby then after the initial shock of the information that his dear mum's husband was a murderer, was the realisation, that said dear mum was clearly alright with this information. And it was obviously something that was no new news to her.

"Just leave it! It's over alright!? All of it is _over!" _Stomping and slamming followed that last sentence, and it was as he heard his mum's yell of anger that he noticed the girl slipping from the shop, closing the door quietly behind her and tearing off into the night.

He scrambled to his feet, staring wide eyed at the doorway to the living room. The information relayed itself in his head and he realised he needed to sit down again and quickly perched himself on the edge of a booth.

As it sank in, a shadow crossed over his face. He'd been right. He'd known it, all along - he'd always had a strange feeling about Mr. Todd, always known he was bad…turned out he'd been more right than he'd thought.

His eyes flicked to the doorway; Mrs. Lovett entered the shop and was fussing with the lamp on the side - he didn't say a word but sat up straighter until the room was illumined and she jumped in fright at the sight of him. "Bloody 'ell Toby! Gave me the fright of me life! What the devil ya doing sat 'ere in the dark!?"

He glared at her; the woman he had trusted, had come to call his mother - she was not the person he'd thought.

"T-Toby? What is it?"

There was nothing to say but, "I heard."

Mrs. Lovett swore she literally felt her heart leap into her stomach at those words. She could only stare, open-mouthed and wide eyed at the boy she had come to call her son for long moments, until, "h-heard what?"

"I think ya know what ma'am." Toby stood. "I…I knew 'e was bad…I knew it - I told ya, told ya 'e was no good…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "But I never thought 'e was a killer."

Panic was setting in. "Look…Toby -"

"And you - you knew! You knew it - don't it matter!? Don't ya care that you're married to a killer!?"

"Toby ya don't know what ya on about! Just calm down and we can talk 'bout all this -"

"No! No I will not calm down! Who did 'e kill!?"

She was silent.

"Who!? Tell me!"

Mrs. Lovett almost wanted to very inappropriately laugh at the _'ow long ya got? _That popped into her head. Instead she said quietly, "'e killed Judge Turpin Toby."

Toby's eyes went wide. "Judge Turpin!? So…so it weren't Anthony?"

A tense shake of her head. "No, it weren't."

"But - but 'e was gonna be 'ung! You were gonna let 'im get 'ung for something 'e didn't do! That's even worse than knowing it were Mr. Todd and not doing nothing 'bout it!" His voice was getting higher as he spoke, taking on a hysterical tone.

"Toby calm down! Ya 'ave to listen to me -"

He was backing away from her. "No! No…'e's a killer - 'e's a killer and 'e's dangerous and ya can't see it - ya love 'im so much than ya can't see it and it's turning you bad ma'am! I 'ave to stop 'im - I 'ave to do something -" He turned suddenly and raced towards the door.

"Toby! Toby no!" She shrieked, leaping to grab him but not being fast enough as he dashed from the shop -

Strong arms caught the boy as he wrenched the shop door open and made to fly from it. They wrestled him back inside, the door slamming behind them as the boy was dragged into the living room and forced into a seat.

Mrs. Lovett hurried after them, a hand on her hammering heart, breathing hard. "Oh thank God Sweeney!" She gushed before turning her attention to the panicked boy.

She swooped down, kneeling in front of him, hands on his shoulders, not forcefully but firmly keeping him pinned in the chair. "Now Toby listen to me - Toby listen!" She said when his hate-filled gaze flicked up to Sweeney. He snapped his eyes back to hers.

"Mum 'ow can ya love 'im!? 'Ow can ya love a murderer!?"

"Toby I know this is hard to understand…you're so young to 'ave to deal with these things but love…the man Mr. Todd killed was a bad man Toby - an evil man - 'e done terrible things and…" She glanced briefly at Sweeney's dark face, wondering if she would be in trouble for relaying this, but deciding there was no alternative and continuing - "in the past 'e done something terrible to Mr. T…'e took everything from 'im, 'e ruined 'is life. 'E deserved to die Toby and I know that's 'ard for ya to understand but believe me - 'e _did _deserve to die…"

Toby's frowning confusion gave way to a little curiosity. "'Ow did 'e ruin 'is life, what did 'e take?"

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to answer but Sweeney cut in; "he killed my wife." He said, his voice so dark and dangerous it sent chills up even Mrs. Lovett's spine.

Toby's eyes went wide. "Yer…yer wife!? But Mrs. Lovett's…ya 'ad another wife??"

Mrs. Lovett spoke up. "Yes dear, yes 'e did. Judge Turpin sent Mr. T away to prison on a false charge and…'e took 'is wife…in manner of speaking…"

Sweeney's low voice again; "and because of him she died. He killed her."

Mrs. Lovett was avoiding Toby's eyes as she quietly said, "yes, 'e…'e did. 'E killed her."

Toby's terribly confused face gave way to further curiosity as something else occurred to him - "That girl! That girl what was 'ere - ya said she was yer daughter!"

Sweeney let out a growl, turning from the pair. "You heard too much boy." He muttered.

"But - that's true? She's yer daughter - with yer other wife?"

Before Sweeney could loose his temper Mrs. Lovett quickly confirmed. "Yes love, that's true, Judge Turpin kidnapped 'er as a baby so ya see Mr. T was also freeing 'er when 'e killed 'im." She looked back up to Toby's worried and confused face. "So ya see love…Judge Turpin deserved to die…and it was to save 'is daughter as well - and that's why I covered for 'im."

"But - you was gonna let Anthony get 'ung for it!"

She looked down, letting her hands fall from his shoulders into her lap as she sat back on her heels. "I know." She said quietly. "But it was either 'im or Sweeney - and I can't loose Sweeney, Toby - and Jimmy can't loose 'is father. And I know that's bad but…it's a bad world out there and sometimes ya 'ave to make 'ard decisions like that."

Toby stared at her with wide eyes for long moments before his gaze began flicking nervously between her and Sweeney who was scowling down at him. Toby's eyes finally came to rest on Sweeney and they narrowed. "Ya wouldn't 'ave 'ad to make the decision if 'e didn't kill 'im in the first place." he muttered, his voice and face showing darkness beyond his years.

Sweeney had had enough. At these words he lunged forward, grabbing the boy by the scruff and knocking Mrs. Lovett over as he hauled him to his feet and slammed him up against the nearest wall with a yell of anger.

"Sweeney no!" Mrs. Lovett shrieked, scrambling to her feet but kept in place by a murderous glare from her husband.

"You - _boy -_ know entirely too much for your own good - and unless you are going to co-operate then I'm going to have to do something about it!" He growled at the petrified lad.

He had to give it to him though, he tried to put on a brave face. "You deserve to 'ang for what you done!" He somehow managed to spit at the older man, even as he was being half-choked by the grip he had on his collar.

"We all deserve to die boy! That's a lesson you would do well to learn sooner rather than later - everyone - every man and woman on this stinking planet - _all _of them deserve to die!"

Toby heard the soft sounds of Mrs. Lovett's crying and forced himself not to back down. "What?" He hissed, starting to cough a little. "Even _Jimmy?_"

Something strange happened then - Sweeney Todd was taken aback and actually rendered speechless. He was hit so hard by the question in fact that he dropped the boy to his feet where he bent over, coughing as he rubbed his throat. He straightened to stare boldly up at Sweeney - into those wide dark eyes that looked wilder than ever - and he had only a second to flinch before the backhander sent him reeling to the floor and descending into darkness.

A distressed howl suddenly jolted Sweeney out of his blind rage an he snapped his head round to see his wife fling herself down by the boy, tears spilling down her cheeks as she shook him frantically.

He was out cold, the impact of Sweeney's strong fist having knocked him clean out of his senses.

Her fierce dark eyes suddenly snapped up to Sweeney's. "'Ow could you do this!? 'E's just a child!" She demanded, hauling herself to her feet. Sweeney was staring back at her with eyes so wild he almost looked…confused? "Ya could 'ave killed 'im!" She shrieked at him, shoving him angrily in the chest.

"I should have done!" He yelled back. "I still bloody might - I knew I should have killed the damn boy a long time ago - I should have bloody killed him after I killed that damn barber - I should never have let you get your stupid way!"

"'Ow can ya say those things!? I love that boy Sweeney - I love 'im like I love Jimmy - 'e's like me own son - 'ow can ya feel nothing for 'im after 'e's been 'ere for so long with us!? Don't ya care for 'im at all?"

"No I bloody don't! The damn boy's nothing but trouble and I should never have let you bloody keep him in the first place!"

She gasped, fresh tears filling her eyes. "But 'e's just that - a boy! 'E's just a young boy - 'ow can ya treat 'im like that - you gonna bloody treat our son like that!?" She cried hysterically.

"Of course not! What's Jimmy got to do with it!?"

"Everything! If this is the way you treat Toby 'ow can I ever trust you with 'im!? What if Jimmy made ya angry? Would ya hit 'im like that too!?"

"_No!" _He yelled - she could see that she was only making him madder and she knew riling an angry Sweeney Todd was a very dangerous thing to do - but she was so mad herself she couldn't stop.

"You're a cold -'earted pig! He's a _child!" _

Sweeney was pacing frantically. "A child that knows too much!" He roared. "Child or not he's dangerous to keep alive! He'll be the end of us - you know it! He won't be able to keep his big mouth shut!"

"'E will! I'll talk to 'im! Please Sweeney - please don't kill 'im!" She cried desperately, grabbing hold of her husbands shirt and halting him in front of her. He flung her off.

"I'll do what needs to be done!" He growled furiously, the veins in his head bulging - oh he was angry - he was beyond angry -

"_Please! _I love 'im! If you love me you won't do this -"

"_Shut up!" _He roared at her, slamming her into the wall.

"_You _shut up! I won't take it anymore -"

He smacked her suddenly across the face, cutting her sentence short with a shriek as she fell to the floor, hand flying to her face as hard sobs wracked her body.

A faint groan came from by his feet and he looked down suddenly, breathing hard to see Toby stirring, moaning as he pulled himself up, trying to take in his surroundings. With a growl Sweeney dragged him to his feet by the scruff of his neck, reaching for a razor - before quickly realising they were all away upstairs - and without a second glance as at his wife crumpled on the floor he dragged the whimpering boy with him out of the room and up the stairs, unhearing of Mrs. Lovett's desperate pleas and protests.

"No! No! No…no!" She whimpered as she lay on the floor, sobbing the word with all the breath she had, unable to do much else as despair took over her and she screamed into the floor, crying hard into her arms, murmuring one word over and over; "_no_…"

* * *

_Woah omg this was not supposed to get that - /violent/ - that bloody Sweeney I just can't control him, I really need to see about getting him some anger management lessons or something…This_ _must be the maddest chapter since Jimmy was born huh? I really don't know what's with all the drama - blame them not me, I'm just the writer ;)_

_Um yeah, I know that has to be the cruellest cliff-hanger ever, but don't despair, the next chap is half done already and it'll be up before ya know it kay?_

_Replies to un-signed in reviewers:_

_MK - Yeah I think everybody does hate Lucy, don't think I've met anyone who actually likes her yet lol! And yes…I think Toby definatly is a lil freaked out but…can ya blame him? Lol. Thank ou so much hun and send some of that sun my way! love ya (hugs)_

_Cheyenne - Ah yes very clever dog lmao! Yep this certainly was a major chap, it was about time she learnt the truth (or msot of it) huh? Lol you're very welcome - thanks for reviewing! Love ya (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - Yup he sure is - but then Mrs. Lovett ain't much better really huh? ;) Hehe and yes I did notice you taking advantage of the swearing filter being turned off haha! Naw that link didn't work…this thing won't let you paste links which is annoying…aw I wanna see your horsie…maybe if you put spaces between the words? Aw I'm glad it could cheer you up sweetie thank you for the review! Love ya! (hugs)_

_lina - Yup plot twist indeed. Aw thanks sweetie I am glad to hear it! Love ya! (huggles)_

_Miranda - Aw thank you hun I m glad you did like it all…yep the next one is certainly gonna be…interesting…lol. And yeah Sweeneys such a tease isn't he? But then she's not much better either huh? Lol love ya (hugs)_

_Lortay - Yay pie! XD Hehe aw thans so much hun, I am glad ya liked it! And don't worry I shall! ;) love ya (hugs)_

_Tori - Aw thanks sweetie, glad you liked it! Love ya! (huggles)_

_Emokidxrawr - Yup almost as bad as Anthony huh? Lol thanks for the review love ya! (hugs)_

_Candice - Well I'm glad I turned off the swearing filter form reviews or I wouldn't have gotton half of that one LMAO! Shit indeed. Thanks for the review love ya sweetie! (hug)_

_Stefu - Ah wow I only wish I could visit the Caribbean I hope I can some time, you're so lucky to live there! XD As for Johanna busting Anthony out of jail…ah well you're just gonna have to wait and see! ;P Yup poor Toby! Thanks for the review sweetie I am glad you liked it - and no I don't have myspace lol :) love ya hun (huggles) _

_Bodebabe64 - haha well there /was/ sex in there you just didn't get to read it! Lol. Eek no…it wasn't intended that Johanna came across that way…I just always saw her as very naïve and…honest. That was sort of what I was going for. Anyway glad you liked it thanks hun love ya! (huggles)_


	64. Chapter 64

_Okay am I good or what? Not even twenty-four hours and I'm posting again, see I did tell ya it would be up before you knew it! ;)_

* * *

When Sweeney cautiously entered the living room he saw Mrs. Lovett was where he left her, still crying softly on the floor, her body shaking with every sob.

"Nellie?" His voice was barely above a whisper. She lifted her tear stained face to see him stood there.

"Oh _God_….no! _No!" _She started to cry hard again, burying her face in her arms once more.

He crossed the room to kneel next to her, his eyes no longer wild but filled with pain. "Nellie -" He lay a hand on her back but she flinched away from his touch, crying harder. "Nellie listen to me -" He pulled her body up to him, trying to lock her in an embrace.

"Get off me!" She shrieked hysterically, struggling in his vice-like grip. "Get off!" She tired to push him hard from her but he held her tight, her arms caught between them and her head buried in his chest.

"Listen!"

"I hate you, I _hate_ you -!" Running out of the ability to talk her struggling ceasing as her body was taken over with vicious sobs.

"I didn't do it!" He muttered frantically into her hair as he rocked her. "I didn't kill him, I didn't - he's fine - I didn't kill him Nellie!"

She choked back another sob, lifting her head from his chest to make sure she hadn't misheard. "Y-ya didn't?"

"No! I didn't kill him - I couldn't…'cause of you," he stopped suddenly as his voice caught in his throat. "I'm sorry -"

"Sorry!?" She tried to push away form him but failed again. "Sorry for what!? For nearly killing Toby, or for 'itting me!?"

"_Both! _I didn't -"

"Didn't what!? Didn't mean to!?"

"No! I just…lost it - you know what it's like - I - I can't help it sometimes! I'm sorry -"

"Sorry ain't good enough!" She shrieked through her tears. "'Ow can I trust ya when ya lose it like that? 'Ow can I trust ya with our son!? What if ya 'loose it' with 'im one day!?"

"I won't! I -"

"'Ow can ya say that!? 'Ow can ya know!?"

Sweeney was silent, searching her distraught eyes that stared back at him. Finally he said. "I won't - I love Jimmy, I would never…"

Disbelief crossed her face at these words and she wrenched herself out of his arms. "Ya love _me! _And ya just _did - !_"

Sweeney's mouth opened at this but no words came out. She was right. He had.

Her big eyes filled with fresh tears as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered again.

She shook her head. "So am I," she whispered. "I'm sorry I ever married you." And with that she got up and with tears blurring her vision she tore from the room and up the stairs.

The only words that were going round her head were, "what am I going to do?" She had only a temporary answer for this question, and that was to find Toby. Pushing open the barbershop door her eyes immediately fell to the figure lying on the floor in the middle of the room. She was quickly at his side, turning him over to see that a small trickle of blood was coming form his nose and his face was once again impassive.

"Toby," she urged, trying to shake him back into consciousness. "Toby darling, Toby wake up we gotta get ya out of 'ere - Toby love please…" As she pulled the boy into a sitting position his eyes began to flutter half open and he groaned groggily. "Oh thank God you're okay!" She gushed, holding him close as tears spilled onto his head.

"Mum?" He murmured.

"Yes dear, it's alright I'm 'ere, nothing's gonna 'arm you now, you'll be fine, I won't let 'im 'urt you again Toby, I won't let nothing 'urt ya…" She was muttering quickly into his hair. "Come on now can ya get up?"

Toby nodded and she helped haul him to his feet, supporting his weight as she led him from the room. "Let's get ya downstairs love, come on." She choked back another sob that threatened to fall from her lips, forcing herself to be brave for him.

"Where is he?" Toby croaked.

"'E's down there love, it's alright don't worry 'e won't 'urt ya now. I won't let 'im."

They made their way shakily downstairs and Mrs. Lovett paused as they entered the living room at the sight of Sweeney still stood in the middle of the room. She felt Toby stiffen and held him close to her.

"Nellie -" Sweeney began desperately but she sniffed firmly and marched Toby straight past him, not sparing him one more look.

Sitting Toby on her bed she moved over to the door and closed it firmly, locking it with a click, just in time to hear her husband banging on it. "Nellie let me in! You can't lock me out of my own room damn it!" He paused and she heard him take a deep breath. "_Please - _don't shut me out like this!" She leant her forehead against the door, almost breaking for the desperate note in his voice, the way it sounded like it was cracking with the words.

"I 'ave to…" She murmured quietly into the door, but she knew he heard when she heard his silence before his footsteps travelled away.

"Mum?" Toby's voice again. She took a deep breath and forced herself to turn, facing the wide eyed boy with an expression equally as troubled as hers.

"It's alright love. It's gonna be alright, don't you worry now." She said thickly as she wiped her eyes with a gloved hand. She lowered her hand and Toby let out a gasp.

"Yer face! Did - 'E done it! 'E hit ya, didn't 'e mum!?" The distressed boy demanded.

She shook her head fiercely. "Don't worry about it Toby I'm fine, you just worry 'bout yourself now."

"You're not!" His young voice was so full of panic. "We gotta leave! We gotta take Jimmy and get outta here or…or we gotta get the law mum - 'e's dangerous!"

"_No! _Toby stop saying such things! You hush up now, just hush now, everything will be fine alright, I'll make everything fine I promise." She moved over to sit beside him on the bed and pull him to her and she cried into his hair as he held tight to her, crying into her dress. She fell back, pulling him with her and hugging him tightly murmuring, "You just stay 'ere with me Toby, we'll be fine I promise ya love, I'll make everything alright…" She hushed him quietly over and over, even as she cried softly herself until somehow, finally exhaustion won over and they both fell to sleep to leave tear-stained faces and pillows to dry in the final silence.

It was the middle of the night, or at least not yet dawn when Mrs. Lovett awoke. Upon opening her eyes to see the young boy sleeping next to her, just able to make out his tear-stained cheeks and the dark mark on his face in the darkness, she closed them again, feeling the pain well up inside once more.

_It'll be alright_, she'd told him. _I'll make everything fine, I promise…_

How in hell she intended to do this she had no idea. How could everything ever be alright again after all that had happened?

She raised a hand to her face, feeling the painful tenderness there when she touched it lightly and hissing, the pain hurting her more on the inside than the out.

_That's your husband, that did that to you._ A spiteful voice hissed in her head. _The man you married, the man you gave everything to - the man you love - see how he loves you back?_

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, refusing to listen to it. Yes, he had done that, yes he had nearly killed Toby but…he hadn't meant to…he didn't…well -

Oh she knew things weren't all right in the head of Sweeney Todd - anyone who knew him well could see this - such trauma in a lifetime would do that to a person. There had been times, long ago, when he was first back, that she had feared for his sanity - and thought him down right crazy. Of course as time went on, as their lives went on, she believed him to be improving, she dismissed his mental instability because it was something she refused to believe - he wasn't insane, he just want entirely sane. And besides…Nellie Lovett wasn't exactly the most level-headed person on the planet either so she was hardly one to penalise.

But it was just when she'd thought his mental state was finally settling down that - _this _- had happened, leading her to realise that her husband was merely teetering on the very brink of complete insanity, and liable to fall any moment.

It wasn't herself she feared for; she could handle what he dealt her - and she would. Real love was unconditional and she had learnt the hard way that this meant absolutely. No, it wasn't herself she was worried about, it was Toby, of course - and more importantly, their own son, Jimmy. What hope was there for him with a father who was liable to turn into a monster at any moment?

The thought of leaving him crossed through her mind - and an unbearable pain to accompany it. No, that was not an option, that would never be an option, she knew that as certainly as she knew the sky was blue…the very thought of a life without him now that she had him made her want to cry and run to him that very moment.

She didn't. But she did know that she did have to go to him and make an attempt and righting this horrible, awful mess right now. Silently, she pried the sleeping boy off her and slipped from the bed, hearing him whimper slightly and quickly slipping a pillow under his arms, pausing a second to stare at him fondly, with sadness in her eyes with the knowledge of what he'd been through in such a short time on the planet - and she padded quietly from the room.

She'd expected him to be up in his room - which is why she stopped so suddenly, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him sat in the armchair in the living room, wide awake, eyebrows knitted together as he stared deep into the embers that still glowed in the fireplace. He looked up sharply at the noise and she stepped back as he flew to his feet, crossing the room quickly to her.

He stopped in front of her as she recoiled from his outstretched arms - and he dropped them to his sides, staring at her with pain in his eyes.

"We need to talk." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Are ya though?

"_Yes, _I am, really truly, I'm sorry -"

"What ya sorry for? Hitting me, or for trying to kill Toby - or are ya sorry for 'urting me deeper than I ever thought ya could with the knowledge that ya obviously don't care for me like I thought ya did. Ya don't love me like I thought ya did." She whispered the last part, her big dark eyes shining.

He stared at her, incredulous. After all this time, how could she accuse him of such things? "I _do!"_

She shook her head. "I told you to stop - I told ya - I told ya I love that boy, I said if ya love me you won't -"

"I _didn't!_"

"Eventually…but…you were going to…"

He turned from her then, running a hand through his hair. "What do you want me to do? What can I do? I'm sorry - I can't take it back."

"I know. And it'll be there forever now…" She paused to take a deep breath. "I could leave ya, ya know. I should do, for what you done - I should take Jimmy and Toby and go." She said, her voice low.

His head whipped round, his wide eyes snapped to hers. "You wouldn't!"

"No," she shook her head in agreement. "I wouldn't. I love you too much. You should know that by now."

His brow furrowed, pain shining through his eyes. "Even though I just keep hurting you…" His voice was thick was remorse.

She looked down. "Yeah…" She whispered. After a breath she looked sharply back up. "Do what you want to me Sweeney - but you turn on Toby ever again - or our own son - then God help me…" She took a deep shuddering breath. "I will not let you hurt either one of them - ever."

He was taken aback by the deathly serious threats laced in those words and the darkness shining through her eyes. He had often heard the saying that there was nothing so fierce as a mother defending her young - it was only in that moment that he came to realise that that statement was entirely true.

"I -" He was about to apologise again but stopped himself, deciding that if she hadn't got that he was sorry by now there was no point. Instead he muttered darkly. "I just can't help it, once it gets hold of me…it's like something inside…this rage." His suddenly wild eyes bore into hers. "I thought it was fading but…it's stronger than ever.."

She swallowed at his words, knowing that they were not words to be taken lightly - his eyes had that glint in them again as he spoke and his face displayed the madness she knew was bubbling just under the surface, the madness he had started to become so good at covering up - for she knew now that covering it up was what he had been doing, not letting it go, like she thought he had.

His eyes bore into hers and she felt her heart skip a beat. Why the hell was it that that streak of his - that - yes she admitted it - violent, slightly mad streak - stirred something inside her?

How could it be that the same darkness that turned her on so was also the very thing that put their life together in jeopardy?

He stepped up to her, as if he wanted to embrace her but he didn't dare, and she felt her breathing quicken as he stood in front of them, their bodies not a foot apart. Oh, she was in love with him, more than ever, perhaps more so for realising how it would pain her to loose him after having actually forced herself to contemplate the thought of leaving. Everything that had happened that night had only made her realise how much she really was in love with him because she could absolutely hate him - but she could _never_ not love him.

Not knowing what else to do, she closed the gap and kissed him hard on the mouth, letting everything out into the kiss and whimpering softly into it, not really knowing whether she was crying or moaning.

Sweeney kissed her back with equal force - she had known he would - they were always perfectly matched in their passions - and she was pretty sure he could use an outlet for everything he felt inside as much as her right now.

Sensing that this was what she was trying to do, he pushed her against the wall, pressing her to it with his body and kissing her hungrily, using their mouths and bodies to say what their words could not.

They fell along the wall and Sweeney hoisted her up suddenly, perching her on the cabinet they had ended up at, neither noticing the glasses that fell and smashed at their feet as they struggled with clothing.

She made a little frustrated sound as she wrestled with her many layers of skirts and fussy undergarments, finally pulling them off herself and tossing them aside as her husband's hard body crashed into hers once more, kissing, touching, gasping, fighting for only one thing -

She cried out when he finally filled her - having taken too long though it had been so quick. They moved roughly together, holding back nothing, and his face fell against hers, hitting her cheek and sending pain shooting through her and Mrs. Lovett thought about the anger this once again filled her with. She felt it rush through her body, felt the pain he had caused her kill her once more, and she pulled him to her harder, wishing they were on the floor and she was on top so she could fuck her pain and anger into him like she wanted to.

"I hate you," she hissed. A gasp. "I love you…"

Sweeney could only ramble, "love…" A grunt, "Nellie…"

She leaned back on her elbows and he leaned down, covering her body with his and grunting into her neck as he thrust into her, the bottles inside the cabinet rattling with their movements. She bit down on his earlobe before dragging his head to hers so she could bite on his lip instead and he turned the bite into a fierce kiss as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, moaning hoarsely, hearing her own moan harmonise with his. When he came inside her he felt her tremble and he thrust deep once more, setting her to crying out his name, eyes closed as she came hard, her little gloved hands gripping the edge of the cabinet as she made it shudder underneath her.

Detangling themselves, they righted clothing with shaking hands, both their forms heaving and covered in a layer of sweat. It was when she hopped off the cabinet, ignoring the broken glass under her feet, that Mrs. Lovett realised how tired she still was. There was still a few hours of darkness left. "Love?"

He glanced up at her.

"Come to bed with me, I need ya close." She said softly between gulps of air, stepping up to him and slipping her hand into his.

"What 'bout the boy?" Sweeney muttered.

"Move 'im to in 'ere, 'e's fast asleep." She said, making her way to the bedroom with him.

"What if he wakes up - what if he runs? Runs to the law, I'm guessing you haven't dissuaded him from doing that yet?"

Pushing open her door she shook her head. "He ain't gonna wake up, 'e's exhausted poor thing look at 'im. 'E'll be fine."

With a another grunt of acceptance Sweeney stepped into the room, scooping the sleeping boy up from the bad and carrying him into the living room, laying him down on the settee. He straightened and made to turn away but his gaze held on the boy for a moment. He watched the slight frown that appeared on his sleeping face, the dried blood under his nose and angry blue mark on one side. Sweeney stood looking down at him for anther moment, a frown on his face before he muttered very quietly, "I'm sorry," and left him to his rest.

When he got back to the bedroom he found his wife tugging him into their bed, forcing him down and beneath the covers. She wound herself tightly round him, arm and leg slung over him, pulling him to her, and her head pillowed on his chest and he almost wanted to ask her incredulously how she could hold such a monster so.

He lifted a hand to brush a slightly damp curl form her face, his fingers pausing as he uncovered the dark mark on her cheek. He let his fingers ghost over it, feeling his hand shake as he did so and she tilted her head to look up at him with a curious expression on her face.

He opened his mouth but she cut him off - "Don't say it again. I forgive ya." She whispered.

His brow furrowed. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." His eyes searched hers for a moment. "You can hit me back if you want."

She actually smiled a little, although he looked pretty serious. "No love, you're alright." She snuggled her head into him again. "I'll save it for the next time ya piss me off." She mumbled sleepily, just before her breathing became deeper and even. Sweeney pressed a kiss to the top of her head before settling down his eyes still wide open, knowing he wouldn't be joining her in sleep.

In the adjacent room, a pair of eyes snapped open in the dark.

* * *

_I do believe I've succeeding in spectacularly fucking up their already very fucked up relationship even more._

_And I enjoyed writing this chapter waaaay too much. I know the lighter ones are a giggle but I do adore writing these deep emotion-filled dark ones. I have discovered that about myself with writing this story, that I like dark things a lot more than I realised. I didn't think I did at all, but it seems my writing is like almost gothic at times, which is crazy because seriously, if you just heard that and looked at me, you would burst out laughing. I think Sweeney Todd is corrupting me. _

_Heheheee so much to come! :P_

_Replies to un-signed in reviewers:_

_Miranda - Well here was this soon enough? Hehe. Yep Sweeney is super mad isn't he? Thanks for the review, love ya hun (huggles)_

_Scarfyzawa - Right sues lol ;). Glad ya liked the chap, intense was certainly what I was going for ;) cheese and crackers lmao! Aww thanks hun, much love to you to! XD (hugs)_

_Stefu - Aw links don't work on this thing, it's really annoying. It sounds wonderful though! Is Spanish your first language over there then? I'm in neither collage or uni, I just finished collage for good in June lol. Oh what movie is Johnny supposed to be going there to film? Cause there are rumours about a fourth POTC but I don't know whether that's true or not…LOL I know I really do need to have words with Sweeney about his anger problems, I think taking his razors off him first would probably be a good idea as well! Thanks for the review hun! Love ya (huggles)_

_Cheyenne - Lol I know I eally can't help it with these cliffhangers hehe. Yeah you (or at least someone) does say poor Mrs. Lovett like every chap lol oh dear maybe I'm being a little mean to her huh? Ah well I am very glad to hear you're addicted XD and see I did keep my promise, that was soon no? ;) Love ya hun! (hugs)_

_Baby Fratelli - Aw thanks so much hun and I'm glad I could shock ya that much hehe! Love ya! (hugs)  
_

_Lina - Yep Sweeney sure is angry! Thank you for the review, love ya sweetie! (hugs)_

_Lortay - LOL well I am very happy to hear that hun! XD Thanks for the review love ya! (huggles)_

_Odette - Yah Toby really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut doesn't he? Aw I'm glad you're enjoying it that much love, thanks so much! Love ya (hugs)_

_grapenut - Lol well hopefully they are answered now (or at least some of them lol) thanks for the review hun love ya! (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - AWW omg your pony is so freakin cute!! He's well chunky aww he's gorgeous! XD I wanna show you my ponies but I don't have face book or anything…hmm :( Anyway thanks for the review hun, stupid man indeed he sure does need anger management huh? Lol love ya sweetie! (huggles)_


	65. Chapter 65

_Well here comes sixty-five..._

_Someone told me the stupidest joke ever today that made me nearly piss myself from laughing so hard...what do you call a man in the middle of the ocean??_

_...BOB!!_

_I thought I'd share the laugh...no-one else find that insanely funny? No?? Oh, just me then..._

* * *

The fact that he had awoken where he didn't fall asleep was the first thing that the small boy realised as he took in the living room through blurred vision. Where was she? Why had she moved him, what was going on?

That was when panic started to set in - what if _he _had done something to her - what if he had moved him out here and was in that room with her right now - what if -!?

Scrambling to his feet, he tore blindly towards the bedroom door - something that was no easy task through his blurred vision and spinning in his head. He reached for the handle, praying he hadn't locked it and grabbed hold of it, ready to push the door open quickly - until he paused. Bursting in in a panic would do no good if she was in danger - he would have him faster than he would even be able to blink - and then who would save her?

It was then that he realised that there was dead silence coming from the room - but that could mean a number of things….head spinning with terrifying images, Toby summoned all the strength he had inside and quietly as he could, with shaking hands, creaked the door open a crack. He peered in, squinting through the darkness, heart hammering at what may greet him - until his eyes widened at the scene in the room.

Of all the things - everything he had imagined, this was the one thing that hadn't even entered his head.

Complete disbelief crossed his face as he gawped open mouthed at his mum laying in bed, fast asleep - and _cuddled_ up to…that monster!

A dark head shifted on the pillow, turning to face him - and his eyes suddenly caught with a pair of black ones, set in a pale, impassive face. Frozen to the spot he could only stare as the killer stared back at him - he looked for a moment as if he would get up - and Toby's heart beat faster at the fear. It was then that Sweeney's dark eyes broke from his own briefly to flick down to the sleeping woman wound round him. He looked back up at the young boy and silently he brought his finger to his lips.

Toby's lips parted as he stared, completely baffled, for a few more seconds before turning and scampering from the scene.

He leant against the wall in the living room, breathing hard, his eyes wide with confusion and disbelief and…_hurt. _How could she hold him like that? How could she embrace him, cuddle him, hold him close to her like she had just done with him, rocking him gently and promising that she would never let anyone hurt him again - promising to protect him from the very man she was now cuddled up next to in bed - the bruise still angry on her face and tears hardly dried on her cheeks.

What was wrong with the woman? If love could do this to you then Toby hoped with fervor in that moment that he would never, ever fall in love.

There was in fact, something deeply disturbing about the image of her cuddling a killer so, the way she did it so…contentedly, a peaceful expression on her sleeping face - the way she held him so surely, so happy to hold a killer like a lover…

In fact out of everything he'd seen of the couple - and that was far too much - that scene he'd just stumbled upon had to be the very most disturbing one of them all…

Toby was forced to face the realisation of the truth of a fact that had briefly entered his head earlier - and been dismissed as she had held him tight and promised to keep him safe; the woman he had come to call his mother was not who he thought she was. The woman he had come to love would not have held a murderer close to her, loved him with not a care for what he had done.

Going to the law entered his head - something he had been convinced he must do earlier, get his mum and Jimmy away from him, get him taken away like he deserved to be - but he could see now that no mater what, there was no separating the two, and he was almost positive that the end of Sweeney Todd would be the end of Nellie Lovett as well - and he had no intention of loosing the only mother he had ever known.

This answered the next question that popped into his head as well - he couldn't leave, couldn't run away…this was the only life he had ever had, the only real life - and for a while there, it had just started to be happy.

The events of the night whirled round his head like a tornado, the blonde girl he had seen in the shop coming back to his mind; Sweeney Todd had a daughter…that alone was information so startling it was enough alone to set his young mind spinning. Why had he never mentioned it, why had it been kept a secret? And why did the girl leave?

Needing to get out of the claustrophobic atmosphere and clear his head, Toby decided that going after the girl to find out more was the best course of action he could take right now - and he needed to do _something. _Making his decision he left the building quietly as he could, setting off into the night.

In the dark bedroom, Mrs. Lovett stirred from her light sleep at a shifting from beside her.

"Love?" She whispered. "Where ya going?"

Sweeney looked down a her, freezing momentarily at having woken her unintentionally. "After the boy. He just left."

Her brow furrowed. "Left?"

"He might go to the law."

She leant up on her elbows, a worried expression on her face.

He looked back at her as he slipped his shoes and jacket on, catching her expression. "Don't worry he won't have got far. I'll just bring him back."

That last sentence relaxed her face and she nodded, laying back down. "Be careful love."

"I will." He turned to go but paused, glancing back at her as her eyes slid shut again and he stepped over to the bed, bending to press a kiss to her forehead, his eyes lingering on the angry mark on her cheek momentarily until she muttered a sleepy goodbye and he left her to her rest.

Mrs. Lovett was sure it was only seconds of quiet after he left before she was jolted back out of her sleep once more by a loud wail. Prying her eyes open she dragged her painfully tired body out of bed with a sigh, gathering Jimmy in her arms and settling down with him. When her hands went to her chest she realised with a start that she was still wearing her dress - corset, stockings and all. She unbuttoned the top, pulling it down so she could hush Jimmy by latching him onto a nipple, wincing a little at the slight pain it still caused every time he did, but stroking his soft head fondly all the same.

"Jimmy…" She said softly. "What are we gonna do with that father of yours love?" She bit her lip a little, frowning intently. "Stupid man." She muttered. She brought a hand to her cheek. "Stupid _woman_…why do I love 'im so much Jimmy?" She whispered.

After a moment she sighed, realising she'd been though all this with herself earlier - realising that God help her but she loved the man, no matter what and there was nothing she could do about it. She also realised that this could spell out potential problems, with him the way he could be sometimes…she had realised this right before she'd fucked him like her life depended on it.

She knew very well that the sex was not solving their problems but burying them, something she had a bad feeling would come back and bite them some time but for now…it was all they could do that worked.

"We'll be fine." She suddenly told Jimmy firmly. "I told ya once Jimmy, 'fore you was born, I told ya me and you would get through to 'im together…I was thinking we 'ad but then…" She sighed. "But no, we will, eventually, you'll see, we'll love that anger out of 'im."

It was as she spoke these words that they were accompanied by an unexpected feeling in her stomach. A very strange feeling - a bad feeling - and she frowned, biting her lip. That was the problem then, wasn't it? She didn't _want_ to love all the anger out of him - without it, he wouldn't _be_ the man she was in love with.

And she supposed then, she hadn't exactly been trying to help him be rid of this darkness of his - she didn't exactly discourage it, more tolerate it - she didn't want to discourage it. And their rough and sometimes even violent couplings that she enjoyed just as much as he did (another slightly worrying thought that she dared not linger on) she knew were doing the absolute opposite of helping, instead feeding the darkness inside him. The darkness that made him who he was and made him who she loved.

So this was the problem she was presented with. She didn't want to discourage his darkness, but for the sake of their child…it was dangerous for him to grow up with such a parent - for she had now seen how he could turn - love was a mere twig stuck in the ground against his hurricane of rage when it struck - and there was nothing that described 'blind rage' better than Sweeney Todd.

"Oh Jimmy my little darling…what 'ope is there for you?" She suddenly whispered, for the first time in a long time, scared for their future.

Toby walked purposefully through the dark streets muttering to himself. "'Ow the 'ell am I meant to fine 'er? She could be anywhere by now…this was a stupid idea…"

It was as he was thinking these things, just starting to ponder the thought of returning home when a soft noise came to his attention. Curiously he ran to the end of the street, towards the noise, turning the corner onto a darker, narrower one. He heard it again - and looked round to see a blonde head tucked into knees pulled close.

"It's you!" He exclaimed, utter disbelief at his luck. The girl looked up sharply with a start, her face tear-stained and eyes wide. She scrambled to her feet quickly and ran.

"Miss! Miss wait!" Toby tore after her. "Please - I mean ya no 'arm - I need to speak with ya!"

Clearly realising it was but a small boy chasing her, the girl stopped, turning slowly to see Toby running up to her, stopping in front, panting. "I -" he tried to catch his breath. "I been looking for ya -"

Her brow furrowed. "Who are you?"

"I live with Mrs. Lovett and - Mr. Todd and I - I know what 'appened, I just saw ya there -" He panted out.

Her eyes widened. "Y-you saw?"

He nodded. "Yes miss - I 'eard what they said - 'bouts you been their daughter - I never knew! I been living with them for over a year now - I never knew Mr. Todd 'ad a daughter…"

After a minute she said quietly. "What do you want me to say?"

"I - I just want to know why you run off - where ya going - why -? Mrs. Lovett just told me that Mr. Todd - 'e…killed Judge Turpin so's you could be free…"

She frowned a little. "He did?"

Another nod. "And surely 'e did it so 'e could 'ave ya back - you're 'is daughter -"

"If he wanted me I am sure he would have seen fit to inform me of the fact that he is in fact, my father."

Toby frowned at her for a second before the meaning sunk in, at which point his eyes widened. "Ya - ya didn't _know!?"_

"No…no I didn't - I know only form overhearing their conversation…"

Toby was staring at her. "I thought ya did - I thought they told ya…that was why I didn't get why you was running away - why didn't they tell ya!?"

Johanna swallowed. "I'm sure he had a good reason for not informing me." She said bitterly, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"But you - you know now - you…" His young face looked so confused. "Don't ya wanna know yer father?"

"I cant, I'm leaving." She said softly. "At dawn."

Toby stared at the girl for a long moment before he said quietly. "I never knew me parents miss, neither of em. Both died when I were a babe. All I ever wanted all me life was just to meet 'em - I'd give me left leg for the chance." Johanna was staring at him intently. "You never known yours neither, and now ya can - you got that chance - something I'd kill for - 'ow can ya throw it away?"

Her mouth opened and she was silent for a moment. Finally she spoke, choking back more tears. "No matter whether I want to know my father or not, he clearly does not wish to know me." She turned to go.

"But wait -" he said, rushing after her to stand in front of her. "There must be a reason - if ya just asked 'im - 'e must 'ave a good reason!"

She shook her head. "I can't, I'm leaving."

"But it ain't dawn yet miss - please, just come back with me - just talk to 'im!"

Johanna looked down, tears silently spilling down her cheek for long moments before she sniffed, looking back up at the boy. "Alright." She whispered. "I'll come."

Rounding the corner purposefully, Sweeney stopped dead as his target was suddenly in his sight - ready to go and grab the brat he made to move but halted again sharply - it was Johanna.

What was the damn boy doing with her!? What was he saying? Sweeney felt his heart start to beat fast but was somehow reluctant to come out of the shadows and show himself to the pair in order to drag the boy away.

He studied his daughters face in the moonlight - she was shaking her head, looking a little - sad? Were those tears?

Finally he saw them move away, she was following Toby…they were heading back to the shop. He flattened his body against the wall, making himself invisible in the shadows.

They strolled past him, right past and he held his breath - but they continued on, walking silently through the dark streets. Not knowing what else to do, keeping to the shadows, Sweeney followed them.

"Sweeney, that you?" Mrs. Lovett came into the shop holding her son. "Oh…oh!" She stared at the blonde girl who had followed Toby through the door, closing it timidly behind her. "Johanna! What - what ya doing back 'ere!?"

"I brought 'er back mum." Toby said quietly, stepping forwards. Suspicion crossed her features. "Why? What ya been telling 'er?" She suddenly demanded sharply.

"The truth." Mrs. Lovett's heart started hammering, and Toby continued. "The truth 'bout who 'er father is - she didn't even know - I can't believe ya never even told 'er…"

"I wanted to! Believe me, Johanna dear," She said hurridely, turning her attention to the wide-eyed girl. "I wanted ya to know the truth, really I did, but 'e didn't and I -"

"Why?" Johanna whispered, her voice so vulnerable. "Why didn't he want me to know?"

Mrs. Lovett's face softened. "Love - 'e…I can't tell ya but…there's much ya don't know - so much ya better not knowing and…Mr. T, 'e just wanted ya to be 'appy, wanted ya to start a new life, fresh." She spoke softy, realising these things herself as she said them - deciding that this must have indeed been Sweeney's reasoning - apart from well - everything else of course.

Johanna looked like she was fiercely struggling to hold back tears for a moment before she uttered, "where is he?"

"I don't know love, 'e went out after Toby and 'e ain't back yet. You're welcome to wait 'ere if ya wanna see 'im." She said quietly.

Johanna opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, shaking her head. "I can't, I must go - Anthony and I are leaving at dawn. I left him at the docks, we were hiding there until we could board a ship - I told him I was going back to the house to get some things. He'll be worried."

"Well then run along back to them docks and tell yer Anthony where y'are. I'm sure there'll be another ship sailing in a day or two you can board instead…" Mrs. Lovett found herself saying.

Johanna shook her head. "I can't."

"Ya _can - _ya need to love…you'll always regret it if ya don't…"

Johanna looked down, clearly turning things over in her head. Finally she looked up - and she nodded, once. "I shall…I'll go back and tell Anthony, then I'll return - at a more sociable hour." The girl said quietly, and Mrs. Lovett's face relaxed and she smiled softly at her.

"I'll see you soon then love -" Jimmy gave soft whimper, wriggling a little and Johanna jumped suddenly with a start, staring at him. "Oh I - I didn't notice…I didn't know you had a child…"

Mrs. Lovett smiled softly, looking down at her son. "Yes. This is Jimmy."

Johanna blinked at him. "He's beautiful."

The older woman beamed at her. "Thank you."

"I must be going now - I shall be back in the morning Ma'am."

"Alright then, I'll see you soon."

"Yes. Goodnight," she said, looking at both her and Toby. "And…thank you."

"You're quite welcome love," she said softly as the girl left the shop.

She sighed heavily. Right. Now she had until morning to break it to Sweeney and talk him round…something she had a feeling would be no easy task.

Sweeney watched from underneath the stairs in the darkness as his daughter left the shop and disappeared into the night. He let out a breath. Gone. She was gone. Now it was over. He waited until she was well out of sight before composing himself and letting himself into the shop.

"There you are!" A high voice gushed as he found a rustling form launching itself at him. "I were worried - Toby came back already so I thought you was gonna be out looking all night for 'im!"

Sweeney merely grunted, gently but firmly prying her off him and striding through to the back rooms. She rushed after him, grabbing his arm hastily. "love, wait - there's…something I need to tell ya…"

Reluctantly, he turned to face her. "Well!?" He demanded when she didn't speak.

"Um…can we go upstairs? I just settled Jimmy down and Toby's in the living room sleeping…I don't wanna wake 'em…"

"Just tell me, why would that wake them, we're talking already aren't we?"

"Yes but -" She faltered, not about to tell him that she had a feeling he definitely _would _be waking them when he heard exactly what it was she had to tell him. "Please, just come upstairs?"

Rolling his eyes, he followed her with a growl, out of the shop and up the creaking wooden staircase into his room. She turned to face him when he closed the door behind him. "Now what is it that you had to drag me up here to say?"

She bit her lip. "It's Johanna love."

"What 'bout her?" He grunted knowing already that it was.

"She…she was 'ere. Just 'fore you come back. She um…Toby told 'er - bout you I mean…"

He closed his eyes, turning away. He knew it. The damn brat…

"Love?"

"Damn." He muttered.

"She wanted to see ya - I said you was out, looking for Toby - then she said she 'ad to leave cause they was going at dawn but -"

"Good. That's the best thing."

"No but - she umm…" She swallowed. "I said - I said she should see ya - I told 'er to wait…she's gone back to tell Anthony and…she'll be back in the morning."

Sweeney whirled to face her, his eyes wide. His face twitched for a few seconds before he yelled, "_what!?"_

Mrs. Lovett winced. She had known she was right to take him up here to break the news. "Look - Sweeney -"

"Why have you got to interfere - why - it's nothing to bloody do with you! I told you my decision - I expect you to bloody well respect that -"

"But - I just thought -if you could just talk with 'er -"

"No! I said no!"

"But love, she knows now - she knows already! I did respect yer decision - not like _I _told 'er! But now she knows, 'ow do ya think she feels!? She thinks ya don't care 'bout 'er - you need to speak with 'er!"

Sweeney's jaw clenched, he looked like he was coming round for a moment before he snarled. "_No!"_

"But Sweeney -" She began desperately.

"Don't you understand!?" He suddenly roared. "I am trying to have a new life - I am trying to live this life with you - the judge is dead, everything is dead and buried from the old one - I want my own life now, not his - there's no room for any of his life now!" His voice dropped suddenly as he turned away, waking over to the window to stare out of it. "There's no place for it."

Silently, she walked up behind him, cautiously resting a hand on his arm. When she spoke it was gently. "Then make a place." He didn't reply but she could see the wheels in his head turning. "I'm not asking ya to adopt 'er love…just talk to 'er, just once…let 'er know she 'as a father who cares for 'er 'fore she goes."

He was silent for a long time and just as she was about to sigh and leave him to his thoughts he turned to face her, resignation heavy on his face as he sighed and said, "alright."

Her face broke into a smile and she stepped forwards, standing up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. "thank you love. You won't regret it." His eyes searched hers before she noticed them flicking to her cheek and changing slightly. She stepped back form him, quickly turning her head so the mark was facing away from him. "Come on then, let's see if we can snatch some shut-eye 'fore morning's properly 'ere. Might get an hour if we's lucky." She said quickly as she walked from the room, and Sweeney stood still for a moment, frowning after her before following her down the stairs.

* * *

_Omg is it shite?? Cause it feels like it…I'm no good at writing heavy plot, it just feels like it's really rushed…:S_

_OMG a bloody spider just scuttled across my desk!! Eek it scared the living crap out of me, omg my little heart's going about five thousand miles a minute!! Don't worry I squished im good but bloody hell that made me jump, I think I've probably just woken the whole house up from sqeuaking so loud!! :S :S UGH I hate them, I'm all crawly now!_

_ANYWAY...if you like this lil fic here I'm guessing you like yummy Sweenett sexyness...so go read 'Sex and Chocolate' by Morwynn! Seriously, that girl is the queen of smut ;)_

_Here's the replies for the un-signed in peoples:_

_Bodebabe64 - Naw I'm not that cruel lol hehe glad ya liked it hun thanks love ya (hugs)_

_Jamie - Omg lmao! Your review made me LOL…I am sorry, honestly, uh…good luck with finding him yourself lol :P You /like/ being pale? Gah, I hate it, it depresses me…I am jealous of your tan! Anyway thanks for the review, love ya hun! (hugs)_

_Naukis - Thanks so much! Your review meant a lot to me, it's very important to me for this to be believable and to keep them IC so I'm happy you think I've succeeded with this! XD And you prefer it to the movie?? Wow…thank you! XD (hugs)_

_Lina - Oh wow thanks so much love! XD So glad you liked it! Love ya! (huggles)_

_MK - Lol, oh I hate when life does that, annoying isn't it? I'm glad you've enjoyed the last couple of chaps hun, LOL at Toby giving you the creeps! Hehe thanks for the review, love ya! (huggles)_

_Miranda - Oh don't worry, I /am/ embracing it, way too much I feel. ;) Hehe thanks so much hun, I'm glad you like these sort of chapters best, I think I enjoy writing them best (apart from the smutty ones of course ;) ) lol love ya hun (hugs)_

_Tori - Lol yeah same here, I'm about as far from gothic as you can get but I love all this dark stuff…haha it's weird huh? Glad you liked the chap, thanks hun love ya! (huggles)_

_Stefu - Oh yes I have heard of the Rum Diary but I didn't know it was going to be filmed in the Caribbean. Oh you have to go in for extras! XD Btw your English is very good if Spanish is your first language…I wish I could speak another language lol! Anyway thanks for the review, hehe love ya (hugs)_

_Caoilainn - Aww really? Thank you hun! I read some POTC fanfics too, whats the story called? And yup they are all totally crazy, but that's why we love them huh? Hehe thanks again sweetie, love ya! (hugs)_

_Kit Kat - Aw thanks love I am glad you're enjoing it! (hugs) XD_

_Candice - Yes of course it does what else can you expect from these two huh? Hehe glad you liked it hun, thank you love ya! (huggles)_

_Odette - Yup it really is, but if it wasn't where would the fun be huh? Lol, thanks I'm glad you liked it sweetie, love ya (huggles)_

_Lortay - Aw yay hugs! Hehe I'm glad you love it sweetie, thanks for the review - have fun at camp ;) love ya (hugs)_

_ambrosiabb - Oh do I? Wow XD thanks sweetie! So glad you enjoyed it_ _so much hunni! Love ya! (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - Crying and squeeing in one chap? Aww..thanks I'm glad ya liked it love! XD I gots piccies to show ya! img 355 .image shack. us/img355/1176/photos275mk5.jpg hehe not half a chunky as your lil fella! And here's my foaly! img186. image shack.us/ img186/7720/sl271943xr0.jpg I put spaces in them btw so hopefully they will work ;) Love ya! (hugs)_


	66. Chapter 66

_Hi me darlings, before we get onto the chap I'd just like to say thanks to all of you for settling my doubts about the last chap cause I felt really rather eek about that one…I am aware that I do tend to need reassurance too much, and I'm sorry about that but I've never been very confident about my writing and it's like…the fact that I get so many positive reviews and so many people like this story…it's kinda a lot of pressure - I'm always scared of fucking up and disappointing everyone…do you get where I'm coming from?_

_Anyway, yeah, thank you, really, I love you all like you have no idea XD_

* * *

Breakfast passed in painful silence the following morning. It seemed even Jimmy didn't see fit to break the tension with his usual gurgling sounds, sitting instead in silence, blinking at his parents and Toby across the breakfast table, a little trickle of dribble running down his chin until Mrs. Lovett reached over and wiped it away with her hanky.

"Think I'll 'ave to pop to the market on Wednesday, running a bit low on some things." Mrs. Lovett said awkwardly, at an attempt to warm the atmosphere. Sweeney looked at her, frowned and looked back down a his toast, and Toby didn't even react, instead remained glaring darkly at Sweeney over his cup of tea.

Finishing his breakfast, Sweeney pushed his plate away from him, abruptly rising from the table and making over to the door.

"Love don't forget…she'll be 'ere soon…" Mrs. Lovett said meekly.

Sweeney paused without turning for a second, before muttering, "I know." And leaving the room, marching upstairs.

Mrs. Lovett was sat in a booth opposite Toby, twiddling her thumbs when the shop door finally creaked open cautiously. Leaping to her feet she hurried over to it, ushering the nervous looking girl inside and closing it behind her. "There you are dear, was beginning to think you wasn't coming!"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Of course not."

"Well sit yourself down love, can I get ya anything?"

"No thank you." She said politely to Mrs. Lovett who placed a cup in front of her anyway, pouring tea from the pot on the counter into it.

"Sugar?"

"Uh -"

"There ya go." She spooned some sugar into the cup and stirred some milk in before sitting down opposite her. "Toby love?" She said to the boy who was standing edgily by the counter. "Would ya mind running to the grocers for me? Need some more spuds."

"But I -!"

She fixed him with a stern look and he hung his head, looking a little ticked off as he muttered an 'alright', trailing from the room.

Johanna looked up at the woman sat across from her and suddenly let out a little gasp. Clearly in the darkness and excitement in the early hours of that morning she hadn't notched the large red and purple mark on one side of Mrs. Lovett's face.

"What - what happened - !?" She blurted out, forgetting herself.

"Oh -" quickly she brought a hand to her cheek, face flushing. "It's uh - it's nothing, just 'ad bit of an accident is all not to worry about, um…do you - ya want me to go tell 'im you're 'ere'?" She said quickly.

She looked a little strangely at the older woman but nodded, swallowing a little. "Yes. Please."

"Alright." She said, rising to her feet. "You wait 'ere for a moment, be back in tic."

"Mr. T?" She said softly, opening his door.

Sweeney straightened himself from his place by the window. "She's here." He said.

"Yes love, she's downstairs."

He ran a hand through his hair briefly before turning round. "What do I say?" He suddenly asked, looking very uncharacteristically lost.

She walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Just tell 'er the truth. Be 'onest. Just tell 'er what's inside. She'll understand."

His brow furrowed briefly but he nodded. She saw his eyes flick to her cheek again and he lifted a hand, running the backs of his fingers lightly over it. He looked so _painfully_ guilty that she had to stand up on her tiptoes and place and firmly tender kiss on his parted lips before she pulled away from him, guiding him towards the door.

"Go on love." She said gently. "I'll go down the back way."

Sweeney looked as if he were about to say something before he closed his mouth and nodded, leaving the room and descending the stairs with steady clunks. Feeling more nervous than he could ever remember, he opened the shop door, stepping inside and closing it behind him, not moving from it.

A pair of wide dark eyes met his from across the room as Johanna rose to her feet.

After a moment he greeted her quietly, impassively, "Johanna."

She stared at him for a moment before saying timidly, "why didn't you tell me?"

He broke eye contact with her. "You're leaving."

"Yes but - you could have still told me."

A firm shake of his head. "It's not that simple."

"That fact that you are my father is as simple as that."

His eyes caught hers again and he uttered, "it's too late for us, Johanna."

A hurt frown crossed her pretty young face.

"I think it's best if you just go." He turned away from her, ready to leave.

"Wait! Please, don't…"

He turned back to see tears welling in her dark eyes and he felt his chest clench. "What is it?" He said, forcing the emotion out of his voice.

"I want to know what happened…where you've been all my life?"

Sweeney sighed, looking down. Finally he said. "Maybe we should sit down." He seated himself in the nearest booth and Johanna crossed the room, perching herself stiffly on the edge of the bench opposite. Both pairs of dark eyes met and Sweeney said only one thing. "Judge Turpin."

"He killed my mother?"

"Yes."

"Your wife?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you? You said…you said he killed my father too…"

Sweeney grinded his jaw before muttering darkly, "he did."

"But -"

"I'm not him, Johanna. I'm not the man who was your father, that man's gone. Dead. Only his body remains."

"But - what happened to you? Where have you been all these years?"

Another grind. "Prison."

Her lips parted.

"Curtsey of the judge."

He could see she hardly dared to ask. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Suddenly he was looking at her again and his eyes were the softest she'd seen them. "Nothing at all. Turpin wanted…your mother. And you I suppose."

Johanna looked deeply distressed at this news. "He…he ruined our lives…"

"Yes."

"We would have been happy. I would have grown up with a family."

"Yes."

He noticed she had started to cry and she bent her head, raising a hand to her mouth as she sniffed. Sweeney watched her cry with an open mouth, not sure what to do. When she looked back up it was with hardened eyes despite the tears in them. "Then…I am even gladder than I was that you killed him."

Sweeney stared at her and watched as her eyes seemed to darken further, something a little too frighteningly familiar shining through them as she spat out slowly, "I hope it hurt."

The shock must have been evident on his face as he stared back at her. "It did. I assure you." He told her finally.

She nodded at him before saying softly, "Thank you -" she faltered, and then added, "father."

Sweeney's face hardened. "I'm not your father."

She stared at him with pain in her eyes before she stood up abruptly. "In that case, I thank you for your time. Goodbye Mr. Todd." She said coldly.

Hurried footsteps were suddenly heard as Mrs. Lovett, who had obviously been listening behind the door, entered the shop with an, "Everything alright? Oh - Johanna love, not leaving so soon are ya?"

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Lovett." She glanced at Sweeney quickly. "Mr. Todd has made it quite plain he wishes for that to be so."

Scowling, Sweeney stood. "It's best for everyone." He muttered, before stalking from the room.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett called shrilly after him. "Mr. T, don't just -"

The shop door slammed.

Sighing Mrs. Lovett turned back to face Johanna. "I'm sorry dearie," she said softly. "'E just finds it 'ard to deal with things like this, 'e does care for ya, I know 'e does or 'e wouldn't be acting this way."

"He cares nothing for me…he told me he wasn't my father." She muttered quietly.

"Oh love…look sit down -" Reluctantly, Johanna sat and Mrs. Lovett seated herself opposite her. "Now the man who was your father…Mr. T's right about what 'e said, 'e's gone - 'e's a different man now, in many ways but the fact still remains that 'e _is_ still your father and 'e…'e find it 'ard to come to terms with that. I think accepting that would be forcing 'im to accept the fact that 'is old life is just that - not someone else's like 'e tries to pretend it is. It 'urts 'im so much love…'e can't deal with what he's been through."

Johanna was hanging onto her every word with an open mouth and when she finished Mrs. Lovett noticed fresh tears in the girl's eyes.

"Now love - none of this, there's been too much of that round 'ere lately. You got yer new life to look forward to now, with yer Anthony - but just go and live it knowing that you do 'ave a father who loves you in this world. 'Cause really, 'e does."

Slowly, Johanna nodded, wiping her tears away from her cheeks. "Thank you, Mrs. Lovett."

"Not at all darling. Now, when is it you're leaving?"

"Tommorow."

"Well then, you'll stay and 'ave a bite to eat - I doubt you've 'ad any breakfast today?"

"No but -"

"Well, then you're to stay, I'll go put the kettle and a nice meat pie on, 'ow's that?"

"O - okay. Thank you."

Mrs. Lovett bustled from the room, scooping up the girl's un-drunk cup of tea on the way out, to return moments later, sitting herself back down. "Be ready in a jiffy love."

"I do feel bad for imposing - I'm sure you have much to do." She said politely.

"No not at all, don't be daft, can't 'ave ya starving now can we, 'eaven knows I'm sure y'ain't been lucky enough to 'ave much food these past couple 'o days -" Her chatter was cut short by a wail from the other room and she excused herself, hurrying off to get her son and sitting herself back down with him, bouncing him gently in her arms. "Now Jimmy what's all this for, ya been fed and changed already love." Jimmy's teary little eyes looked up at her before he switched his gaze to the strange girl sat across the table and, forgetting his distress, he stared wide eyed at her. "Aw you just wanted attention didn't ya love, your father'll 'ave me 'ead for giving in to ya -" she noticed his gaze and flicked her own to the blonde girl sat across from her.

"Do ya wanna say 'ello to yer little brother Johanna?" Mrs. Lovett said softly.

Johanna's eyed widened as she stared at the bundle Mrs. Lovett was holding. She supposed the young girl hadn't thought about that - the fact that her and Sweeney having a child meant that she had a brother. Of course she hadn't - the girl had enough to take in as it was.

Rising Mrs. Lovett moved round the table, holding Jimmy out to her.

"Oh I'm afraid I've not much experience with babies, I -"

"Oh you're fine, 'ere, just 'old 'im like this, that's it."

Mrs. Lovett seated herself back down and after a moment of staring in mesmerised shock at her younger brother, Johanna asked softly, "when was he born?"

"'Bout two months ago now."

"He…he's really beautiful."

Her face was glowing as she watched the pair. "Yes, I know 'e is, thank you."

Johanna looked up at her. "You and M -" she stammered a little before plunging on, "Mr. Todd, you - are you happy together?"

"Yes, very, he…'e's the love of me life. I couldn't live without 'im."

She suddenly looked a little confused. "And if - if everything bad that's happened didn't happen…you would never have met him."

"Oh well - I would have _met _him, I knew 'im already love, I knew 'im well when he…when 'e was your father. I knew all of ya but…I wouldn't 'ave 'ad this life with 'im no."

"You did? You knew my mother as well?"

"Yes I did."

"What was she like?" She said with burning curiosity.

"Oh she was -" _dead. By my doing._ "She was pretty as you love. And as polite. She'd 'ave been very proud of ya."

Johanna smiled for a split second before looking quickly back down at Jimmy. "I don't think so." She said, her voice a barely audible whisper.

Mrs. Lovett frowned. "What was 'at?"

Johanna didn't answer, but Mrs. Lovett had a strange feeling she knew what it was about - it was something that had been bothering her since the previous night. "Johanna when ya said last night - when I asked ya 'ow ya got Anthony out of jail, you said ya did what needed to be done - what did ya mean by that?" She asked her, a suspicious note to her voice.

She narrowed her eyes at the older woman, staring as her as if to decide whether she could trust her - before she clearly realised that she was certainly not going to be one to judge her on such things, and she said, quietly but firmly, "I killed the prison guard."

Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Oh Johanna! Oh no, no, no, no! Oh love 'ow could ya?"

The girl looked at her - but she didn't cry, no. Nor did she look panicked or distressed. She looked at her and Mrs. Lovett saw her set her jaw in a way that was so familiar it almost made her jump. "There was no alternative." She said, that usually sweet voice so low and emotionless.

Mrs. Lovett was still gaping. "'Ow did ya kill him!?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

That same tone. "I slit his throat."

There was nothing to say to that so for once, the dark-haired woman was silent. She excused herself after a moment, getting up to fetch the pie and tea she had promised her husband's daughter. Yes, that's who she was alright…her brow crinkled at this thought as she poured out tea. Sweeney would have a fit if she relayed to him the information she had just learnt, she was sure of it…but, she suddenly thought, perhaps this was the one thing that could finally make him understand what she had been trying to get through to him all this time.

Hurrying quickly back to the shop with the tea and pie, she placed them down in front of Johanna. "'Ere y'are dear, I'll take 'im from ya." She extracted Jimmy who was now smiling away, from his sister's arms, and leaning over Johanna she placed him down on the bench next to her. "I just gotta do something love I'll be back in a second, you'll be alright to keep an eye on 'im won't ya?"

"Yes, of course. And thank you."

"Not t'all." She waved her off before exiting the shop and starting a purposeful climb up the familiar wooden staircase.

* * *

_If it was a little short it's cause I cut it in half cause it was getting ridicuous...so the next one shan't be long as it's written already ;)_

_Now I'm gonna say this here because so many of you have been asking me lately; I don't know when this is going to end. I /do/ know where it's going, and I have the plot and ending all sorted in my head, but I have no idea how long it will take me to get it down, cause, in case you haven't noticed, I have a tendency to go off on a tangent quite often. But yeah. There still is a fair bit to come yet (unless of course, you're all sick of me and want me to just slap in a 'they all lived happily ever after' and be done with it…) But don't worry I'm not just typing away aimlessly here LOL :)_

_Here's a random question for you (cause I've been dreadfully lacking in those lately) what colour are your walls? Mine are black. _

_Haha no I'm joking, they're pink silly. Bright, barbie pink…XD actually the exact colour is called 'sexy pink' hehe it's lush :)_

_Replies to un-signed in folks: _

_Mk - Yes you can rest easy…for now LOL. And I think I did have a heart attack actually, but I'm fine now don't worry J lol thanks for the review sweetie love ya (huggles)_

_Miranda - Thank you love it means a lot to hear that J - and glad to hear you liked it - even if there was a painful lack of sex LOL love ya hun (hugs)_

_Lortay - Oh that /was/ good timing hehe thanks glad ya liked it hun! (hugs)_

_Cheyenne - Lmao, that's alright I'm blonde too (literally /and/ metaphorically) and compared to the things I forget that's nothing lol. Yes I think you do feel bad for them pretty much every chapter…what does that say about my story?? Haha. Aww thanks so much, that really means a lot that you thought so! XD Love ya sweetie! (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - Hehe I know isn't he yummy? XD Woohoo for stupid jokes haha! Aww thank you hunni!! Hehe! I'm so glad ya liked it loves ya (hugs)_

_Shezzie - I know they were so short to start with, each one is getting longer I think LOL. Aw thanks…but I think if I were to attempt to get this published I would get a teeney bit sued lmao! Thanks for the review love! (hugs)_

_Lina - Glad you liked it hun! You've probably left for your holi by now so I hope you have a great time hun! Thanks for the review love ya (huggles)_

_Caoilainn - Ah well, yes you will just have to wait and see where this situation is all heading! :P That story does ring a bell, I have probably read some of it at some point, I'll look it up when I get a chance J _

_Anyway thanks for the review sweetie, glad you liked it! (hugs)_

_Avid movie fan - Naw I'm hope your cats have stopped trying to kill each other now! Lol! Thanks so much for that review hun, I'm so glad you're enjoying where it's going, hope the tention /didn't/ kill you before you got to read this one lol! Love ya! (huggles)_

_Stefu - Well I /did/ have to learn French and german in school but only for a few years and I have totally forgotten all of it now lol! Oh that would be so cool if they filmed a scene of the 'rum diary' where your friend worked! You would have to try and get it to watch lol! Yes I do have msn, what's your address? I'll add you ;) Oh that king the song is about is king Henry the eighth…I haven't heard the song though. He's probably one of the most famous kings of our history…yes he had six wives and a horrible tendency to chop their heads off when he got fed up with them…nice huh? Anyway thanks very much for the review hun! (hugs)_

_Jamie - Yes he did, but then, he always does huh? Wow I hope you don't get too bored waiting for me to update there lol love ya love (huggles)_


	67. Chapter 67

_Aaaand here I am again! It seemed most of you have blue walls...that's intersting. It is a nice colour for walls I must say :) Just me with the bright pink then hehe! XD_

* * *

"I'm not coming back down." He said before she'd even closed the door behind her. "And if that's why she's still here she's gonna be here a long time."

"No…no love I just…'ave something I need to tell ya. Something she said."

He gave her a look before turning away. "I'm not interested in anything she said."

Resisting the urge to yell and shake him she continued, "well it's not really something she said, more something she did…"

When the annoying woman didn't continue like he was expecting her to do, his curiosity got the better of him and forced him to spit out irritably, "well what!?"

Knowing she suddenly had the upper hand she planted her hands on her hips. "If you're in a funny mood I ain't gonna say nothing 'cause you'll only throw a fit."

"I do not throw fits!" He snarled at her.

"No!? Well what's this then?" She demanded hotly, pointing to her cheek. Sweeney looked like she'd slapped him and she looked away quickly, mentally kicking herself. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." She mumbled.

His voice was low and muttering. "Just - just tell me what it is."

"No I'm…I'm sorry love." She said, tentatively walking up to him.

He shook his head tensely. "S'fine." She placed a hand on his arm and he looked away. "I deserved it."

"I…"

"Just _tell _me what she said." He said heavily, slumping down in his chair.

She sighed. "Well she…she told me 'ow she got Anthony outta prison."

"I don't care." He muttered but she could tell he did, by the curious look that crossed his face.

"Well, I asked 'er actually - and she…she told me."

"So you've said."

"Yes she -" she took a deep breath before continuing. "She killed the prison guard."

The shock she was expecting crossed his features - in fact he visibly jolted, jumping to his feet and staring at her with wide eyes. "She _what!?_" A whisper, so raw an unbelieving.

She nodded, saying gently as she could, "she killed the prison guard love. She told me. She slit 'is throat."

Sweeney blinked a few times, visibly shocked beyond thought before he turned away form her to face the window, finally uttering. "How…why?"

Mrs. Lovett approached him, standing close behind him, resting her head on his shoulder. "People do crazy things for love." She said quietly.

Sweeney didn't reply but she felt him tense as the double meaning of those words hit him hard.

After a silence, Mrs. Lovett said quietly. "They ain't no denying she's your daughter love."

He whirled to face her, face livid and she regretted opening her mouth until his eyes changed, a flicker of - was that - s_adness _- in them? And he turned away.

Finally he spoke. "But she's not Sweeney's daughter…she's Benjamin's…he wasn't a a killer." He whispered the last part.

"But Mr. T…something I don't think ya realise…ya ain't two different people love, I keep trying to tell ya but you won't 'ave it…Sweeney came from Benjamin…'e must 'ave been inside there somewhere all along…"

Sweeney ground his teeth for a moment before saying, somewhat bitterly, spitting out the words, "so you think Benjamin Barker was capable of murder?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I think Benjamin Barker kept the man inside 'im who was capable of murder in check and locked away. And when 'e died…that's when Sweeney Todd was freed." She paused a moment, before reassuring herself that he wasn't about to pull a razor out on her and continuing. "I think that's where you go wrong love - you think Sweeney was born when Benjamin died, but 'e wasn't, 'e was inside all along, I'm sure of it. Much as ya tell yerself ya can, ya _can't _be two different people, ya just can't. And 'sides, everyone's got that darkness in them somewhere, people just channel it in different ways…Benjamin channelled it into you, love."

Sweeney turned to gape at her. He had never thought Mrs. Lovett to be a stupid person, no far from it. She was a clever woman, with a practical head on her, and plenty streetwise to boot. But it was in that moment that he realised that he was dealing with someone who was far more intelligent that he had ever given her credit for- the woman had incredible depth and clearly was smarter than him - or perhaps she'd just spent far too much time pondering the workings of his mind?

"What ya looking at?"

He blinked. "You."

She frowned a little, quizzically.

Having nothing else to say he stepped closer to her, "c'mere," he growled softy, pulling her into his arms.

"What's this for?" She said, surprised as she slipped her own arms around his strong back.

He sighed, holding her tight. 'Cause I'm so lucky I've got you." He pulled back a little, looking into her face and lifting a hand to run once again lightly over her cheek. "And I don't show it. I don't _deserve _you."

Her eyes softened. "I don't care. You've got me anyway." She whispered, before leaning in to meet his kiss. She slid her arms round him tighter as he pulled her close to him with both hands on her tiny waist and the kiss deepened and she moaned a little as his tongue played with hers.

When they parted she gave him a mischievous smile. "'Sides," she said, "you _do_ show it. In…" she let her eyes slide unabashedly downwards, "…_other _ways."

Unable to resist he planted another kiss on her smirking mouth.

"Better get back down -" She began, tearing her lips from his.

"Want you," he muttered, kissing her again.

"Hmmm - no - no can't, gotta get back - down, left 'er with Jimmy."

He gave an annoyed growl against her throat as she tried to extricate herself from his arms. "Come on love," her voice dropped to a whisper, "you can show me 'ow much y'appreciate me later…" she let her sentence trail off with a sultry little smirk, tongue between her teeth.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he let her pull back from him. "Count on it." He promised before she left him alone after a little wink.

Mrs. Lovett returned to the table with a smile on her slightly flushed face, fussing her hair into place and sitting herself back down opposite Johanna who had eaten the pie and was sipping at her tea. Jimmy still lay staring enthralled up at her from the bench.

"Think ya got yerself an admirer love." Mrs. Lovett said, nodding to her son.

Johanna gave her a small smile. "Yes, he's quite charming I must say."

"Ah well - think it must be time for yer nap now Jimmy, seeing as ya wouldn't settle earlier. Come on," she said, leaning over to lift him from the bench. "Say goodbye to yer sister now love," she said softy, turning him to face Johanna as she shyly said goodbye to him, before carrying him off, settling him back down in his crib.

When she returned to the shop Johanna was looking up at her a little anxiously. "Well, thank you very much, for - for the tea and food and - everything else -" She began a little awkwardly.

"No, no not at all love, don't be daft no need for such things! Now, tell me what plans you and yer sailor lad got?" She gushed, sitting back down, clearly oblivious to the fact that Johanna was making to leave.

"Well we uh -"

"Oh it must be so wonderful to be so young and free like you's two - 'bout to start a brand new life and all - ya got the 'ole world laid out in front of ya!" She said, her eyes shining a little. "Ya must be 'ow old? Eighteen now?"

"Almost. I'm seventeen."

"Oh seventeen and found the love of ya life - ain't you lucky dearie!"

"Yes. Yes I suppose I am."

Mrs. Lovett rested her head in her hand, elbow on the table as she smiled wistfully at the younger girl. "Must be wonderfully exciting."

"Yes, it is of course." She faltered, looking up at the woman smiling warmly at her, and saying timidly. "I am but…I'm a little, well - I mean…I've never really been around -" she stumbled a little, "- around boys of my own age and I - well I know nothing of men, as such - or the world, really, it's - quite daunting."

Mrs. Lovett smiled kindly at her. "Not to worry love, yer Anthony'll take care of ya I'm sure."

"I know but - that's the thing as well, I mean - we'll be married - he asked me and - I said yes -"

"Oh that's wonderful darlin'! I'm 'appy for ya - you're very lucky ya know, to find the man ya love so young." She said again.

"Yes I know - and I do. Love him I mean, it's only, well…I don't really know, I mean, we'll be married and I - I don't…"

Realisation washed over Mrs. Lovett's face as she trailed off and she smiled knowingly at the girl. "Oh ya mean - it's the physical things you's worried 'bout?"

Johanna averted her gaze, blushing. "No - I mean…yes - I, I don't know, I just, I mean…" She glanced nervously back up at the older woman. "I've never - never even kissed a man, Mrs. Lovett - and I will be married to one soon and I -"

"Hush love, don't you be worrying about such things - you'll be fine, it comes naturally."

"It - it does?"

She nodded. "You'll know what to do don't worry. You love 'im don't ya?"

"Oh yes - yes I do."

"Well then, you'll be fine. Soon as 'is lips touch yours for the first time…" Mrs. Lovett got a faraway look in her eyes and she gazed past Johanna as she spoke, head in her hand. "That first kiss with the one ya love, when ya truly know you're in love with 'im…it feels like the most right thing in the 'ole world, feels so perfect, so good…"

Johanna was staring at her, enthralled as she spoke, her lips parting and eyes widening at her words.

Half forgetting the girl sat opposite her, Mrs. Lovett continued wistfully, her voice low and soft. "Feels like ya never want it to end…the feel of 'is lips against yours, moving so perfectly…'is hand on yer neck, body close to yours…and 'is mouth…'is taste, 'is touch…'is tongue…"

Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett was brought crashing back to the real world as soft lips pressed against her own. She snapped her head back, nearly falling from the bench with a gasped. "what are ya doing!?"

Johanna covered her mouth, leaning back with wide eyes. "I -I -I'm so sorry, please forgive me I don't know what - I -"

Her eyes softening Mrs. Lovett leant forwards again, "Hush dearie it's alright," She said warmly, patting her arm. "Don't worry 'bout it love…I shouldn't 'ave been saying such things to ya - you just be saving that for yer Anthony alright?"

Johanna nodded, her face still red when she glanced nervously up at the older woman. Their eyes caught and their gazes held. Mrs. Lovett's lips parted as her brow furrowed a little as she stared at the young girl…she was beautiful indeed; she had every good feature of her husband's, but in a feminine way, her dark brown eyes boring into her own and her full lips so like his, parted just a little…

She suddenly realised their faces were but inches away and her eyes flicked once more to her lips and back to those too-familiar dark eyes…inexplicably she found herself moving to close the gap between them, pressing her lips to Johanna's, her eyes fluttering shut as her hand came up to rest on that soft neck. Her mouth moved against hers, against lips soft as her own, lips that parted easily to let her tongue meet another, and there were no thoughts in her mind as she leaned in to the sweet kiss, leading with her tongue, feeling Johanna's move tentatively against her own -

"_What the bloody hell is going on!?" _

At the sound of the furious roar, the two sprung apart as if they'd been burnt.

"Sweeney - I -" Mrs. Lovett stuttered at her husband.

"What…_what -!?_" Was all he could say, staring wide eyed at the two flushed women. Finally he managed to form a sentence. "What the _fuck _were you doing!?" He fumed, striding across the room to grab his wife by the shoulders, dragging her to her feet and slamming her back into the wall, his anger making her squeak more than the pain. "How dare you touch my daughter like that - how dare you touch _anyone _like that! You - you -"

"It - it didn't mean nothing love we just - just -"

"Just _what!?"_

"Uh…we…er…" She really didn't know what they were doing; she had no answer for him.

Sweeney was so mad he could feel his anger flooding through every vein in his body, feel it pounding in his head, feel it making him shake with rage -

Quickly he turned and tore from the room, slamming the shop door loudly as he raced upstairs to lock himself quickly up before he became a danger to the two women he loved in the world.

The two women who had just been _kissing _each other…

He couldn't even process the thought until the initial rage had worn off and he was pacing furiously, his eyes wild. What the _hell -!?_

Downstairs his wife was thinking the same thought; what the bloody 'ell was that!? She glanced down at Johanna who was staring at her with wide panicked eyes. She muttered a quick, "I'd better go -" before tearing from the room, but not before she caught the whispered words form Johanna's lips; "He called me his daughter…"

"M-Mr. T?" She said nervously, easing the door open and slipping into the room.

He turned to face her, a scowl on his face. "You wanna tell me what the bloody hell you were dong with my daughter!?" He demanded.

"Um…I - I really dunno what 'appened love, we…we was just talking, 'bout 'er Anthony and stuff and - and I was telling 'er - telling 'er 'ow that first kiss would feel an she…it just…sort of 'appened…"

She swore Sweeney's face twitched and his body trembled a little. "Sort of _- happened!?" _He ground out, his voice a painfully controlled whisper.

"Yes I - uh - she -" She swallowed under his raging gaze. "I was talking and she - she sort of - then, well 'er face was so close and then - and…she looks so like you love and I…I just…"

"Kissed her!?"

"No she - she did fir-"

"She's…my _daughter!" _Did the woman have a bloody _screw loose!? _"She…she's a _girl!"_

"I know! I don't know - I - I swear I don't - I never kissed a woman before - I -"

"She's not a woman Nellie, she's a girl! She doesn't even - how could you do that!?"

"She started it Sweeney!" She said, suddenly angry, "she kissed me first - I didn't -"

"It doesn't bloody matter! She's just - she doesn't even know what she's doing - you shouldn't have encouraged it - you were kissing her back -"

"Sweeney you're overreacting, it didn't mean nothing, was just a bit of - I dunno - curiosity on 'er part I guess and I - it was 'armless - there's no need to make such a fuss -"

"I'll make a bloody fuss if I bloody well want to woman!" He roared at her, making her take a step back.

"Calm down love, I just -"

"Don' - bloody - tell me - to bloody - calm - down!" He ground out, his voice trembling with anger and she backed away more, flattening herself against the wall as he advanced on her, feeling a little wave of fear wash over her.

Bravely, she tried again, "love, listen, let's just talk calmly -"

"Calmly!? _Calmly!? _I'll give you bloody calmly alright -"

"Sweeney -" She said quickly, her voice desperate - "I'm sorry, it was just a mistake -"

With a growl he made to lunge at her, with the intention of pinning her hard against the wall - but she let out a squeak of terror at his sudden movement, shrinking down and flinging her arms up to cover her face. It halted him dead in his tracks, leaving him frozen, staring wide eyed at her.

When the blow didn't come she peeked out from behind her hands, and seeing him staring at her strangely, she lowered them, shaking beneath his gaze. He stared open mouthed at her trembling hands, her wide eyes and unsure expression, the panic still visible in her face.

Suddenly he choked out, "Oh God…" moving to pull her tight into his arms, holding her to him, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry…so sorry.." he uttered hoarsely.

After the shock wore off she wrapped her own arms around him, hugging him back, letting tears squeeze from her eyes, mumbling into his shirt, "thought you was gonna 'it me 'gain…"

"I wasn't I swear - I _wasn't_ - I won't, ever again, I promise."

Squeezing him tight she nodded, even as she had a feeling he couldn't really make that promise.

After a good while she broke the silence the room had been filled with, with a mumbled, "I'm sorry 'bout what 'appened, I -"

"S'alright." He cut her off quickly, then much softer, "everyone makes mistakes."

Relieved, she nodded against his chest. "Yeah."

They stayed like that for a while, she felt him stroking her hair softly and almost wanted to remark on how gentle he was being - but she didn't. She knew he was killing himself with guilt as he held her and finally they parted and she sniffed loudly, clearing her throat and smoothing her dress down.

"I suppose I better go and talk to 'er." She said softly. "If she's still there that is."

He nodded and she left, turning as she got to the door as a thought occurred to her.

"Mr. T? What were you doing down there anyway?"

He looked away from her stiffly. "I was - I thought…I was coming to say goodbye to her before she went." He finally said softly.

Her face softened. "Oh. Well…ya wanna come down with me now?"

"No." He suddenly snapped. She looked at him for another moment before sighing heavily and leaving the room, leaving him to his thoughts and troubles.

The shop door cheerfully tingled dreadfully inappropriately as she entered and saw Johanna who was still seated, staring intently at the table.

She knew one of them had to speak. "Johanna?" Barely above a whisper.

The girl shook her head, refusing to look up.

"Look love…don't fret none 'bout it okay? Let's just foget it 'appened alright?

Johanna nodded tensely before glancing nervously up at Mrs. Lovett. The two women stared at each other for a few seconds before suddenly simultaneously and unexpectedly breaking into smiles and laughing a little.

Mrs. Lovett moved across the room to sit with Johanna again, still chuckling a little. "Poor Mr. T," she said with a grin to the girl. "Think we give 'im the fright of 'is life."

Johanna bit her lip, suppressing another giggle. "Is he -"

"Oh yes, yes 'e's fine, don't worry 'bout it dear." She caught her eyes and laughed a little again. She had to admit, there was a funny side to it all.

The tension gone, Mrs. Lovett began chattering away again, finding she had a rapt audience in the yellow-haired girl who hung onto her every word. It made for a lovely change, she was so used to Sweeney switching off when she started twittering away, and even Toby would now often make a hasty excuse and hurry off once she went off on one - so it was nice to have somebody who actually listened - properly listened to her.

She didn't know how long but it must have been a good while before Johanna cleared her throat, glancing down. "Well I - I really must be going now - I'm afraid Anthony will be terribly worried if I don't return soon."

"'E don't know where y'are?"

She shook her head. "No, he doesn't. I told him I went to find some food for us for the journey.

"Ah, well in that case…" Getting to her feet, she bustled off out of sight, returning a few minutes later with a basket, and handing it to the girl. Peeking inside Johanna saw that it was filled with four pies, a loaf of bread, some jam and even a few oranges.

"I - I can't take this!"

"Nonsense! 'Course ya can!"

"I don't know what to say - thank you…"

"Quite alright love. Now, you best be 'urrying off 'fore yer sailor sends out a search party."

"Yes." She said, getting to her feet. "Thank you…for everything. You don't know how much -"

"No, no, not at all!" She gushed. Stepping forwards, she pulled the slightly surprised girl into a warm hug. "You take care dearie."

"Yes. And you. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. And," she said, pulling away, "thank - was it Toby? For me."

"Yes, I will."

Johanna nodded and turned to leave, opening the door and stepping outside. "And Johanna?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you be worrying 'bout you and Anthony none. You'll be more than fine, trust me." She said with a little smile as she stepped outside with her.

Johanna smiled at her, although she blushed a little. Her smile suddenly faded and her voice became serious as she said quietly. "Um…could you tell…tell Mr. Todd…"

Mr. Todd himself chose that moment perfectly to open his shop door, staring down at the two women for a moment before walking steadily down the stairs and stopping in front of them as they stared silently at him.

"Johanna." He began, pausing a moment. "I…I just want to say that…I'm glad I've met you, and I -" He paused, looking a little lost. Mrs. Lovett was beaming beside them but neither noticed, their matching dark eyes locked. "I hope you have a wonderful life. Take care of yourself."

Looking a little disappointed, but quickly covering it up with a smile, she nodded. "Thank you. I will."

"And you can always write dearie." Mrs. Lovett cut in.

"Yes. Yes I shall. Thank you - again - both of you…goodbye."

"Bye love." Mrs. Lovett said softly with a slightly sad smile.

"Goodbye." Sweeney uttered beside her, his voice barely above a whisper, but she knew Johanna had heard it when a smile crossed her face, and nodding, she turned to leave.

Mrs. Lovett slipped her hand into Sweeney's as he watched his daughter walk away, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, when the blonde head was out of sight, she turned with him, leading him into the shop and closing the door behind them.

* * *

_Umm….IDK OKAY!? This just popped at me really, I just had to. I thought it was quite funny actually…and I needed an excuse to get Sweeney angry again...okay that's a lame excuse cause that is not a difficult thing to do. But yeah. It got in my head and it really wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it..._

_I am straight. Ahem. Just wanted to clear that up. Katy Perry popped into my head while I was writing this which made me giggle. Actually the whole situation made me giggle…poor poor Sweeney…_

_Eeek I'm scared you're all gonna hate me for this…just laugh okay!! :hides:_

_Replies to un-signed in peeps:_

_Miranda - Lol yes I know I just love to keep you all on your toes too much! :P Oh thanks love, I'm glad you know what I mean, yes I agree it is kinda like that with everything. Thank you so much hun, that really means a lot to hear! XD Love ya (huggles)_

_Caoilainn - Oh no no I don't really have black walls, lol, read down I said that I was joking XD My walls are pink, very pink…me with black walls would just be mad lmao. LOL at 'happy family of throat slitters'! Oh well, I will do my best at forever lol thanks sweetie love ya! (huggles)_

_Stefu - Oh I forgot to tell you that email addresses don't show up on this thing. So you will have to put spaces between the letters lol. Oh you should visit England some time J Yup they have the throat slitting hobby in common it seems haha. Thanks for the review! Love ya! (hugs)_

_Sarah brihene - Wow new york, hope your having fun over there! Pink and green! That's so funky! Hehe thankya hunni love ya! (huggles)_

_Thea - Hey welcome back! Hope you had a great holi! I'm glad you've enjoyed catching up on what you missed and you like the way I'm taking the plot! Yes I guess it is romantic in a twisted way, but then everything about them is somehow twisted really isn't it lol. Oh my walls used to be really yellow ages ago, this is like ten years ago. They used to be bright, canary yellow lol they were kinda cool even if you did need sunglasses to go n the room haha. Anyway thanks so much for the lovely review hun! Love ya! (hugs)_

_Baby Fratelli - Hehe glad I gave ya a giggle hun. Yeah I thought I would give Johanna a bit of a personality, seeing as she had none in the movie lol, glad you like it XD Ooo your ceiling sounds cool! XD Thanks for the review hun! (hugles)_

_Lortay - Wow pink and chocolate stripes would be s cool, you definitely should do! Aw well, it probably will be going through summer I imagine, as I said there is still a good bit to come yet! ;) Thanks for the review hun glad you liked it! Love ya (hugs)_

_Elean - Aw thanks very much, I'm so glad it is! XD Naw Caribbean green sounds lovely hehe (hugs)_

_S.M.Hoffman - Well it's great to know you've been reading and enjoying all along love! XD I'm glad to know I'm not the only one mega-paranoid about my writing out there lol. Anyway, I'm very happy to hear that you like it so much, and…I look forward to you answering all my random questions (that's gonna be a big task haha) thanks for the review love! (hugs)_

_Jamie - Yes I'm sorry I was a bitch and updated, forgive me lol. Hope you have a fun weekend hun, thanks for the review! Love ya (hugs)_


	68. Chapter 68

__

There's a grasshopper on my ceiling!! It's really freaking me out!! :S

__

That little girl kiss in the last chap went down incredibly well. I was fully expecting most of the reviews to be 'wtf…!?' But I only got a couple of those…most of you were amazingly positive about it and saw the funny side so I'm glad I decided to take that risk that potentially could have ruined this lol.

_Do you know what really really annoys me and you have probably noticed it in here a lot…alright I /know/ how to spell definitely, like that see, but for some really weird reason, every time I type it my fingers just type definatly like that with an a and then the spell checker automatically changes it to defiantly grrr it bloody drives me mad!! And then I miss it when I'm reading through and find when I read back through chapters that there's loads of defiantlys instead of definitelys so I'm sure you've probably noticed it a lot as well. Yeah I'm not retarded I do actually know that defiantly and definitely are different words and how to spell it, just my fingers don't._

* * *

Scowling darkly, the scruffy boy traipsed down Fleet Street away from the shop. Away from all the excitement. Toby was not too happy about this - after all it had been him that had brought Johanna back in the first place. And then Mrs. Lovett just kicks him out like he's a useless third wheel.

He started on his way to the grocers to get the damn potatoes - when he realised she hadn't given him any money. She probably didn't even need some anyway, it was clearly just an excuse to get him out of the way. Never mind thanks for what he'd done.

Angrily, he kicked the shop window he was walking past, only to have the door next to it fly open with an, "Oi!" And he scampered off, before the angry looking butcher could catch him.

Darting into a alleyway, he slumped against a wall, arms folded. He stayed still for a moment, thinking, before suddenly he found himself with a lump in his throat _- damn it! _He wiped angrily at tears. This was the second time he had cried since the previous, awful night - and he never cried!

What he needed was a good strong gin right now. If she had given him the damn money then he could have got one…but she hadn't. Of course, he knew other ways to get some, but he remembered how cross she was last time he did that.

He suddenly huffed. Well - to hell with her! He didn't care - In fact, that was actually more incentive enough do it. Determined, he left the alley, eyes narrowed as they quickly darted round the busy street, searching for a target…

She sat Sweeney down in a booth, shuffling in beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "You alright love?" She asked softly

After a moment, "yeah."

She sighed heavily. "I ain't opening today. Don't think I got it in me - ain't made no pies or nothing."

"Hmph."

She shifted a little beside him, glancing up at his impassive face. Perhaps it would be better to keep him busy right now. "Speaking of which, there's still a body from yesterday down there, better get to it 'fore it goes rotten. Um…wouldn't mind a hand? Love?…Sweeney?"

"Huh?" He jolted a little at her voice.

"I said can ya gi' me an 'and?"

He blinked. "With what?"

"The body. There's a body to be seen to down there."

"Oh. Yeah."

She found out that keeping him busy didn't do much in the way of distracting him, but it did seem to give him an outlet for his clearly muddled thoughts, as he hacked purposefully and savagely into the meat, splattering himself in blood in the process.

Heaving the last lump into the grinder, she stood hands on hips while he finished grinding it down. He straightened, wiping the sweat from his brow and they left the dingy bake house to change and find some lunch.

He seemed better afterwards, when they were seated in the shop devouring the bread and cheese Mrs. Lovett had made quickly. The risky move she had decided to make, telling him as they ate what Johanna had told her, of her plans with Anthony and such actually went down well - as well as it could. He didn't reply much to it, except for the occasional 'hm,' but he didn't go into another temper with her for doing so, so she was pleased as she could be.

It was when she was pouring out some tea, still chattering away, struggling desperately to make this as normal a day as possible, despite the blatant fact that it wasn't, when they both looked up at a sharp rap at the shop door before it was pushed open.

"Sorry sir we're closed -" She began, suddenly freezing in her tracks as she saw that the figure in the doorway was a policeman. Automatic panic bubbled in her stomach and Sweeney stiffened in his seat.

"Yes ma'am, I am aware of that, however it is not a pie I am here for."

"Wh - what is it - what can I do for ya then sir?" She hoped her voice didn't sound as strangled as it felt.

_Johanna - the little -! She wouldn't…!?_

"I am afraid I have something I believe is yours."

Puzzlement immediately crossed her face. "Sorry sir?"

The policeman stepped aside, pushing in front of him the boy he had hold of by the ear.

"Toby!" _Oh God he hasn't - how could he!?_

"The lad was caught stealing, madam. From a gentleman who was fortunate enough to have noticed and yelled in time for him to be caught."

Relief washed over her and she sighed heavily which she quickly covered with a gasp. "Toby! You are in big trouble mister! I'm so sorry officer, thank ya so much for bringing 'im 'ere!"

"Yes well. The gentleman managed to recover his purse and brought him to the station - luckily for this lad he decided not to press charges, and wished only for him to be given a stern warning - which he was - and returned home. The boy said he resides here with you."

"Yes he does - oh Lord - I do apologise - 'e's 'as an 'ard life ya see officer - but that ain't no excuse - I'll see to it that it don't 'appen again."

"Hmph. Lad needs a good firm hand. Stop them while they're young."

"Yes, I quite agree sir. And thanks for brining 'im back."

"You're welcome. Good day madam, sir." He tipped his hat to the couple before turning and leaving.

The door closed and Mrs. Lovett looked angrily at Toby before giving him a sharp clout round the ear, making him yell and rub his head. "What did I tell ya 'bout stealing!?" She demanded, hands on hips.

Toby was insolently silent.

"Toby!"

"Ya didn't give me any money." He said sulkily.

"Well then ya should've come back and got some! Not bloody gone and stolen it! I thought you learnt ya lesson last time!"

He was silent again.

"Well you better apologise young man!"

Sweeney's harsh voice cut his silence short. "Boy! Do as Mrs. Lovett tells you!" He barked at him.

"I'm sorry." Toby muttered quickly, although it was obvious he didn't mean it.

Mrs. Lovett huffed. "Yes, well. You can go and clean the kitchen for me, maybe then you'll be sorry. Everything out the cupboards and wash 'em down and you can give the oven and the sink a good scrub an' all."

Without a word he set off towards the kitchen, his face set sternly in a frown.

She sighed, glancing over at her husband. "I don't think that helped much love." She said, trying to be as gentle as possible about it.

He frowned. "Well it worked."

"Yes but…after last -" She stopped short, biting her lip a little. "Um…never mind." She mumbled, looking away.

Sweeney watched her fidget for a moment before he spoke. "Alright I'll…tell -" He paused. "I'll leave him be for a while." Another pause. "I didn't…I'm sorry for - what…"

She looked up. "You are?"

He nodded stiffly, getting to his feet and she broke into a smile, giving him a nod as well. "Thank you love."

Later that afternoon, she was sat with Jimmy in the living room, enjoying the peace she had with him for once, when Mrs. Lovett looked up at a quiet, timid voice from the door. "Mum?"

She turned to look at Toby standing edgily on the threshold. "I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. For what I done. I was just…upset earlier. I'm sorry."

He brow crinkled as she looked up at him. "Upset? Bout…'bout Mr. T?" She asked quietly.

He looked down. "That too and…Johanna. I were upset ya kicked me out like - like I were nothing - when it were me what brought 'er 'ere. But - I know the situation ain't none of me business so, I'm sorry." He added quickly.

Her face softened, a sad look crossing her features. "Oh Toby love -" She put Jimmy on her lap, resting him against the chair arm so she could support him with one arm as she held the other out to Toby. He scuttled over, sitting himself beside her on the settee and allowing her to pull him to her.

"I'm sorry about that - I do appreciate what you done…and Mr. T will too when I tell 'im, I know 'e will. You don't know how much it meant for 'im to get the chance to talk to 'er. For 'im and me. I'm sorry - I weren't thinking straight at the time - we do appreciate it love - thank you." She kissed the top of his head. "And about Mr. Todd…" she cleared her throat a little. "Don't you worry none 'bout it darling…I've 'ad words with 'im…'e didn't mean to loose 'is temper like 'e did…'e's just 'as such an 'ard life, it's made 'im the way 'e is." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "It's like what you done…I know that ain't 'alf as bad but…I think you can understand 'ow other stuff can make ya do bad things sometimes huh?"

Toby was silent for a long moment after those words, she could hear him thinking beside her. Finally he mumbled, "okay."

"Really?"

After a pause he shook his head. "Not really but…I'll be fine."

She squeezed him. "I know it's so much for ya to deal with but…trust me love…I trust 'im."

He opened his mouth - there were a million things he could say to that - but he closed it again, nodding his head instead.

She smiled. "There now. I love you, you know."

Another nod. "I love you too. You's the only mother I ever known."

"Yes." She kissed the top of his head. "And I love you as if you were me own. As much as I do Jimmy. Yer both me boys." She gave them both a squeeze, holding them tight to her. "And Mr. T'll 'ave to go through me 'fore 'e 'urts you again anyway love, alright?"

He nodded once more and they gently pulled away. "I'm sorry 'bout stealing that bloke's purse -" he began, sounding sincere this time.

"No, no. It's fine. It's done with, let's forget 'bout it okay?" He smiled a little as she got to her feet, putting Jimmy where she'd been sitting. "You alright to keep an eye on yer li'le brother for a moment?" She said softly. Toby's eyes widened before his face broke into a smile and he nodded. "There's a good lad, I'm just gonna pop up and see 'ow 'imself's doing." She said, ruffling his hair a little before leaving the two alone and making her way upstairs.

He was seated in his chair, twirling a razor as he stared at it - but absently so, rather than intently with that glint in his eye like he usually did. He turned to look at her as she spoke; "alright?"

He nodded a little stiffly. "Yes. Fine."

She crossed the room to stand before him. "You sure?"

He sighed, closing the razor and slipping it back in it's holster. "Yes, I'm sure. It's over now, everything."

She gave him a sad smile. _Finally…_

"Finally." He said quietly, with noticeable relief in his weary voice.

"Yeah. S'just our life now huh? Me, you and Jimmy - and Toby."

He looked sharply at her at that, staring for a moment before looking away, nodding resignedly.

She slid down onto his lap, slipping arms round his neck and kissing his cheek with a sigh. "We'll be alright."

He looked at her then. "Yeah," he said softly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him, content for a while, just to stay there - until his voice broke the peace.

"You wanna go out?" He said suddenly.

She sat up to look at him - she looked surprised. "Out?"

He nodded.

"Out where?"

A shrug. "Somewhere…" he looked a little strange. "I've…never taken you out."

A smile was starting to creep onto her face. "No."

He nodded firmly. "I should."

She was grinning now. "Okay. Where?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I…don't know. Wherever. Anywhere with you…" Suddenly her face fell. "What 'bout Jimmy?"

"…..Oh."

She laughed. "This is why most people tend to do the dating _before _the baby and the wedding."

He frowned for a moment before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "What 'bout the b- Toby?" He said quietly, a little tentatively.

She almost remarked on her shock at him even mentioning him let alone suggesting they leave their son in his care. "Leave Jimmy wi' Toby? But…Toby's just a child 'imself love…"

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "He's twelve. And he…he's a - a good lad. And he knows what to do, he watches him often enough as it is."

She thought for a moment. "Well…if you're sure…"

He nodded firmly. "Yes. It'll do him good. Bit of responsibility's what the lad needs."

She bit her lip, smiling a little. "Okay love. I'll go talk to 'im. When shall we go, this evening?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She beamed at him suddenly, leaning forwards to kiss him firmly on the lips before hopping off his lap, practically skipping from the room.

She stood before her cupboard later, clad only in her towel, fresh out of a bath, as she looked for the perfect dress to wear. She flicked through the now many fancy garments that hung in her wardrobe, a sparkling contrast to the one or two moth-eaten dresses that used to reside there all that time ago.

Suddenly as she pushed aside a deep navy one at the back, it jumped out at her and she wrenched it off the hanger excitedly. Of course…she'd forgotten she had this. She held it up against herself in the mirror, a smile sliding onto her face. It was lovely, a deep, dark red colour, sparkling all over with an elegant ruffled skirt. The top ran low across the tops of her breasts and the sleeves short and off the shoulders. Oh it was simply beautiful. Smiling, she lay it down on her bed before turning to her drawers for her underwear.

Knowing all too well with a smirk that this was just as important as the dress, she found some black undergarments and slipped them on and a silken black corset with lace running along the top and red strings at the back. Dropping the towel, she put it on, tying it nice and tightly, making sure her chest spilled out over the top magnificently. Her stockings were next - she found some new red and black ones with black lace at the top to match the corset and slid them on her smooth white legs, getting up from he bed to stand before the mirror.

She twirled round, admiring her shapely figure, running a hand over herself with a small smile. She hoped he would look properly before he ripped them off her because damn she looked good. She giggled a little as she wondered why she bothered; when he got to that point he couldn't usually care less what she was wearing under her dress, it didn't last long anyway -

She bit her lip, her eyes shining as a deliciously indecent idea occurred to her. Deciding, she slipped her black panties off, before stepping into the red dress and doing herself up. Still smirking a little, she picked the undergarment up off the floor, putting it back in the drawer and sitting herself down at her dressing table to sort her hair and make up out.

"You ready yet?" Sweeney grumbled a little while later from outside the room, having already been sent away twice.

"Yep just about!" She sang out.

He pushed open the door to find her turning to face him from her place in front of the mirror. He let his eyes take in her figure, the dark shimmering red dress she had on, her dark red curls shimmering to match, and for once only half up, spilling loose over her shoulders and down her back. Glimmering pearls hung form her ears, encased in gold and a necklace to match sat round her neck. She'd painted her lips deep red and eyes darker than usual - and she even had some colour powdered on her cheeks (cheeks, he noticed, which were decidedly void of any dark marks) which were flushing anyway under his prolonged stare.

His eyes flicked to hers. "You….look really pretty." He told her.

"_Pretty!?_"

He frowned. "Yes. You are."

She shook her head, wanting to laugh. "No, I'm not. _Lucy _was pretty. The word _pretty_ don't apply to girls like me Mr. T."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why not? It's true. You do, with your…hair like that and…" He gestured to the rest of her, looking a little uncomfortable. She did laugh then.

"Okay okay. Pretty. Thank ya love. All for you ya know," she said, shooting him a little wink. "And you look mighty 'andsome yerself."

He rolled his eyes, still failing to see what was wrong with calling her pretty - granted it wasn't usually a word he would use to describe his dark beauty but tonight…it was definitely true. "Where did you get that?" He asked, motioning to her dress.

"Bought it ages ago, 'fore Jimmy was born. Never got a chance to wear it 'fore me stomach wouldn't allow it." She smoothed the skirts over. "Ya like it?"

He nodded. "Yes." He cleared his throat suddenly, offering her his arm. "Well come on then, haven't got all night."

Smiling, she took it and they left the room, saying goodbye to Toby and Jimmy before setting out.

"So. Where we going?" She asked as they strolled down Fleet Street together.

"You'll see." Was all he would say.

It turned out to be a quaint little restaurant several streets walk away. It was a fine establishment indeed, and Mrs. Lovett was glad she had dressed up so much when they entered to a gentleman offering to take their coats and show them to their seats.

He left them at a cosy little table just by huge open doors that led out onto a veranda with more tables and trellises with roses climbing up them.

Mrs. Lovett was positively glowing with happiness, and Sweeney even pulled out her chair for her and waited until she was seated to do so himself.

"Why thank ya Mr. Todd!" She mocked.

"My pleasure madam."

"I'm sure it is good sir." Her tone and quick wink put the 'false' into their little charade.

When they were both settled and ordered, and the wine had arrived, they found themselves staring at each other a little…awkwardly? Neither really knew what to say to the other in this situation, foreign as it was to the couple.

After a moment Mrs. Lovett suddenly started giggling a little, looking down.

"What?"

"This is silly. We bee married six months and I feel like we're on our first date! Well - of course technically we _are_ - but - it feels like it…I can't even think what to say!"

Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "Nellie Lovett, not knowing what to say…I should take you on first dates more often."

She mocked offence. "Don't be rude. You love me talking. Ya know ya do."

"Oh yes. 'Course."

Another small silence ensued until they caught each others eyes again and both had to suppress chuckles.

Sweeney shifted, picking up the bottle of wine from the middle of the table. "I think some of this is in order, don't you?" He said, filling both their glasses.

She smiled and nodded, lifting the glass to her cherry-red lips and taking several sips. "Been a while since I 'ad a proper fancy drink like this." She said, savouring it's sweet taste. "Usually just settle for the stronger stuff nowadays."

"Hmm."

They'd drained their glasses and Sweeney had re-filled them by the time their meal arrived. As they ate, Mrs. Lovett seemed to have got over the initial 'first-date shyness' that she had been hit with to start, because Sweeney couldn't get a word in. Not that he was making many attempts to anyway. He had learnt by now that it was easier for him if he generally just let her talk, answering any questions and agreeing with what she said occasionally.

Upon their empty plates being collected, Sweeney filled their glasses again and ordered another bottle.

Mrs. Lovett continued to chatter happily away through desert, feeling herself becoming a little giggly as the wine started to take effect. Every time she shifted in her seat she was reminded of the fact that she had left off her undergarments, and she felt exceedingly naughty, as she bit her lip to hide the smirk, waiting patiently for the right moment to surprise Sweeney with her dirty little secret.

"What is it?" He demanded suddenly when he had paid the bill and they were just finishing their last glasses of wine off.

"What's what?"

"You keep grinning."

She grinned again at this, wanting to laugh. "Nothing love, I'm just 'appy is all!"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her across the table. His mind may have been a little clouded from the wine but he could tell she was hiding something alright.

She giggled again and he was tempted to slide a foot up her leg under the table to shut her up - before he realised that the table cloth only reached to the edges of the table and their legs were in plain sight.

"Stop it!" He told her firmly, although he was struggling not to laugh himself. She did have the most dreadfully infectious laugh and - although he wouldn't admit it - she also looked incredibly cute when she was giggling.

"Mr. T you're laughing too!"

"I am not." He forced his mouth into a firm straight line.

She laughed harder at that, pointing at him and, damn her, making the corners of his mouth twitch again.

"Alright no more wine for you Mrs. Todd, come on, think it's time we were going."

"Oh but - lemme finish me glass first!" She whined, batting her eyelashes up at him.

"No, you've had enough, come on."

"Please?" She purred, pouting.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as she took a another sip, keeping her eyes locked to his as she did so, a little smirk playing at her mouth. He felt the wine in his own head as he watched her. "We're going now." He said, his voice low as he got up, taking hold of her arm.

"Oh but love -"

He bent down, growling in her ear, "I want you."

He eyes widened at that, and smirking, she quickly put her half-drank glass down, getting to her feet and taking Sweeney's arm. He lead her out of the restaurant, both their steps a little wobblier than usual - and they headed home, her head spinning with the wine and the thought of what the night was yet to bring.

* * *

_So…who wants to guess what's coming in the next chapter?? ;) (excuse the pun…)_

_Okay I have absolute no idea if they had restaurants like that or anything in those times, but for the purpose of this story, they do. :P And I wasn't even going to attempt writing what they ate because I have no clue what food would have been served in those times either. Bangers and mash?? Lol._

_Ooooo I have thought of a really cool random question! What was your first word? Mine was 'moooon!' :staring and pointing at it: LOL!_

_Replies to the un-signed in reviews:_

_Sarah Brihene - Hehehe I'm glad I gave ya a laugh hun, I know for some reason the sitation is just hilarious huh? Lol. Aw you do? Poor you, I hope you get better soon! Thank ya darlin love ya (huggles)_

_jamie - You were?? Lol!! Naw I hate mosquitos! Lol thanks for the review hun! Glad ya liked it love ya (hugs)_

_Lizzy - Lmao! Yeah he scares me too!! Yes I think she is as traumatised as Toby now huh? Lol thanks for the review love! (hugs)_

_Tori - Hehe I'm glad you thought so love! XD Thanks for the review! (huggles)_

_Odette - LOL I'm glad you got a laugh out of it hehe. I haven't seen cruel intentions so I wouldn't know, a few of you mentioned that though lol. Aww I'm sorry to hear your internet is down...however will you survive without out it for a few weeks I certainly coulnd't LOL. Thanks so much hun love ya (hugs)_

_Thea - I'm glad it was :) Glad I made ya giggle and aww LOL thanks so much love! (hugs)_

_MK - Aww congrats you're an aunty! That's so cool! XD Aw thanks so much hun, I am glad you liked it, unexpected as it was hehe. What would we do without these two indeed? I have no idea what I would do without them lol...aw thank ya so much! Love ya! (huggles)_

_avid movie fan - Yup Johanna sure will be ready for it now huh? Lmao. Hehe I'm glad you laughed hun lol XD thanks so much! Love ya (huggles)_

_Miranda - LOL at you re-reading the sentance to see if you didn't imagine it haha! I'm glad you liked it though and found it funny hehe :) Omg don't be silly I love you reviewing every chapter lol, yes everyone tends to do that too, and of course you're helping I just love to know what people think of this XD so thank you love! (hugs)_

_Stefu - Haha yeah it was a bit of a shock huh? That was certainly the intention hehe. Okay thats goog to know :comes out of hiding: lol! Thanks so much for the review hun - and I added you btw ;) love ya (huggles)_

_S.M.Hoffman - Woah! Lol wow you really did answer every single question!! XD You live in Texas! Wow! I wanna go to texas so bad. And starbucks came from your town? That is so cool. Omg you're afraid of heights but you did free falling!? Just the thought of that makes my stomach go... Cotton candy and birthday cake ice cream! Wow I want some!! XD Oh don't apologise for the long review, I loved reading all your answers - thanks for taking the time to do that :) - and I'm glad you like it so much hun! And LOL at you having to leave your computor for a moment there!! Haha thanks so much love! (hugs)_

_Once a Heavenly Creature - Aww thanks so much sweetie! That meant a lot to me, really :) I am so glad you like it so much love! Get it published? Believe me I would love to but I think I would probably get sued or somehing haha love ya (huggles)_


	69. Chapter 69

__

Alright kiddies, I'm gonna warn you here cause although I'm sure you're used to it by now I know there are a couple of you who prefer to skip through these parts so…this chapter's all sex baby! And it's a lil bit naughty, this one, so if ya can't handle it, don't read it! You won't miss anything important because for once, this is completely unnecessary and pointless sex which gives absolutely no contribution to the plot whatsoever. I just felt like it. And besides., there has to be smut in this one, cause, as several of you have pointed out - it's chapter 69 ;)

* * *

The couple made their way home from the restaurant through the dark streets of London (it had to be said, in a rather less than straight line) somewhat hastily that evening. Glancing down at her again, her side glued to his as they walked, he thought about how positively delicious she looked, done up all glamorous as she was. He shouldn't have bothered with desert, she was looking far more delectable than the cherry cheesecake he'd had. He almost said this to her, but knew it would make him laugh out loud - especially the saucy retort she would no doubt shoot back - which was highly out of character for him so he kept quiet, instead settling for thinking of all the things he was going to do to her once he got her home. No, no, he had to first focus on _getting _said (slightly inebriated) wife home. Which wasn't the easiest task when he wasn't exactly clear-headed himself, to say the least.

"Hmmm I've 'ad such a lovely time!" She was grinning.

He made a noise in agreement.

"Thank ya darlin'," she said, leaning up to kiss him and stopping them momentarily. She moved, if possible, closer to him as they continued walking, her arm firmly linked with his. "What ya wanna do when we get back love?"

Sweeney glanced down at her, walking by his side. "You."

She giggled at that, the alcohol in her system prolonging the shrill little sound and causing her to trip over a curb as she snorted with laughter. His reflexes slower than usual, Sweeney just missed as he lunged to grab her and she fell flat on her face with him following her, landing awkwardly over her on his hands and knees.

She twisted herself round underneath him to laugh up at him.

Sweeney smirked down at her. "This is familiar," he said and went to kiss her but she quickly pushed him away. "No! We're in the middle of the bloody street!" She hissed, still laughing.

"Well then - best be getting home fast -" He managed to somehow haul himself and her to their feet in one go, grabbing her hand suddenly and tugging her along the street with him.

A dark alleyway loomed up on the right and she tugged at his hand, leaning to murmur thickly in his ear, "in there."

Pausing, his eyes flicked to the alley, then to her, and with a low growl he pulled her into it after him, whirling her round and into his arms as their hot mouths fell together.

Mrs. Lovett's red lipstick was quickly smeared everywhere as their kiss immediately deepened, both unbearably hot for each other through lust and drink clouded minds.

Panting, they fell against a wall, clumsily kissing and fumbling.

"Got summing…something t'show ya love…" Mrs. Lovett teased, her voice low.

"Wha'sat?"

She grabbed his hand, dragging her heavy skirts up with the other and sliding it underneath them. Sweeney's dark eyes caught her twinkling ones as his hand grazed bare skin.

"Get dressed in a hurry?" He breathed raggedly.

She shook her head, the feeling making her spin a little. "No…just thought I'd be ready for ya…"

"I see…" He murmured, his hand sliding up. It brushed hot curls, pausing momentarily -

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "and I am…" a slip of his finger and he confirmed that - yes - she certainly was ready for him, the wetness he felt there telling him that she was apparently begging for him right this minute.

Well - who was he to argue with that? "Hmm you're a very bad girl Nellie," he muttered, slipping just one finger inside her. "Going out with no underwear on…very naughty indeed." The though that she'd been sat opposite him at the dinner table in a restaurant all night with no panties on sent a delicious shiver through him, and he rubbed her slowly, pressing his equally aroused body tight to hers. Another hot mutter in her ear; "you wanna do it here?" Even as he was dragging her skirts up properly between them.

"Do ya even 'ave to ask?" She muttered back, pit of her stomach aching for the burning fire between her legs to be put out. Her hands fumbled with his trouser fastenings, the task of getting them open made harder by her trembling fingers and spinning head. Finally a tug and they flew open and, slipping it inside, she wrapped a little gloved hand round his rock-hard length.

He sucked in a breath, giving a hoarse moan and pushing another finger into her, making her moan softly and they shifted and gasped, nothing between them but the need to have their bodies joined.

Pulling his fingers out from her and hooking hands under her thighs he made to lift her, only to find her a dead weight against him, leaning heavily on the wall she was pressed against. "Y'ave to help you know," he muttered, "jump up."

"Don't drop me," she breathed heavily.

"When have I ever dropped you?" he demanded, irritated and wishing she would just get on with it.

"You're drunk."

"So are you."

"I ain't the one 'olding someone up…"

"Will you just shut up and get up?"

Huffing and mumbling, "ya better not," she grabbed hold of his strong shoulders, supporting her weight on them as she hoisted herself up and he lifted her, her legs hooking round his hips. A shift of their bodies and he was inside her, causing her to cry out softly, throwing her head back.

They moved almost frantically, wanting only release as fast as possible. Consequently, they climaxed together after only a few moments, biting and groaning and pressing fingers hard into the other.

Still making small little sounds of pleasure as she breathed hard, Mrs. Lovett let her legs fall from his waist back to the ground. His arms were still firm around her as she slipped her own down to smooth her skirts and button him back up. She was just about to lean up for a kiss when a sudden screechy voice made them both start.

"Oi! Missy! This 'ere's my spot - find yer own!"

Whipping their heads round they blinked at the scraggly, dirty looking whore who was stood at the end of the alley, a fat, equally as dirty man stood behind her.

Mrs. Lovett blinked, her words not making sense in her hazy head. "'Scuse me?"

"This is _my_ spot - you can find yer own to get ya cunt 'n' purse filled!"

Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped, offended beyond belief. "'E's me _'usband!_" She fumed.

"Oh well la di dah! I don't care if 'e's ya bloody brother, this is my alley and you can get out!"

"Don't worry we're going! Come on love," she said to Sweeney, grabbing a tight hold of his hand and tugging him out of the alleyway with her.

"Yeah go on, get out!" She spat at them as they passed the pair. "And since when do 'usbands and wives do it in London alleyways anyway!?"

Mrs. Lovett felt Sweeney squeeze her hand as they hurried away.

"'Usband my arse!" Her harsh voice sounded behind them as they walked away. "And yer my 'usband too ain't ya darlin'!" A screeching laugh followed her words, which itself was, far too quickly for them to be out of hearing range, followed by harsh grunts and moans.

Mrs. Lovett glanced up at her husband who had a tense frown on his face. "I pity 'er." She told him as they continued quickly home.

Sweeney nodded and she suddenly burst into laughter. He glanced down at her, squinting a little. "What's so funny?"

"That!"

He blinked. "It is?"

She nodded, unable to do much else through the tears of laughter she suddenly had pouring from her eyes. She brought them to a stop as she gave a particularly loud laugh, clutching her stomach as she doubled over - clearly the situation was so funny that she had to hit Sweeney on the arm as well, as he inescapably started laughing himself - but at her rather than the situation.

"Oh my god!" She gasped between shrieks of laughter. "She thought - she thought I - we was -" She burst into fits of giggles again, collapsing to the floor.

"Nellie get off the ground!" He tried dragging her to her feet but she only laughed harder, completely crumpled in a heap on the floor.

He took hold of her arm and pulled on it and, still laughing she tried to drag herself to her feet, grabbing hold of his jacket as she lost her balance and toppled backwards, causing him to tumble down on top of her for the second time that night. They blinked at each other for a moment as her laughter died down and she panted underneath him, trying to catch her breath. He shifted, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable and she gave a little gasp as she felt something digging in her stomach. "Mr. T 'ave you got another 'ard on!?"

He frowned at her. "It's your fault."

"But we only just -!"

"I _know_."

She giggled again. "Your relentless ya know love!"

His voice dropped then. "Get home now and I'll bloody show you relentless."

"Oooh, s'at a promise?"

"No," he got to his feet, taking her hands, "it's a threat." He pulled her up as she grinned at him.

"What we waiting for then?"

And they hurried back.

They practically fell through the door in a burst of frenzied desire; he pushed her up against it and closed behind them, turning the lock on it for the night.

"Bedroom…bedroom!" She gasped between his frenzied kisses.

Wrenching himself off her and grabbing her hand he pulled her through the shop - they stopped short in the middle of the living room, both blinking at the scene in front of them.

"Awww love - look at that!" She whispered softly, staring at Toby, curled up fast asleep on the settee - with Jimmy snuggled next to him, in between him and the settee back, also sound asleep.

She glanced over and saw Sweeney's lip actually quirk up a little and she grinned. "Ain't that just the cutest thing!"

"Hmm." He tried to pretend he wasn't interested. "What f'e wakes up?"

She shook her head. "Should be alright, s'been sleeping through the night lately."

Sweeney nodded before tugging her hand again, leading her through to the bedroom, firmly closing the door and pulling her body and mouth to him again.

She moaned loudly into the slow kiss as they moved across the room, falling onto the bed. She drew a leg up, rubbing her body against his, tangling hands in his unruly hair -

He got off her suddenly, staring down at her heaving form, running a hand over her breasts and down her bodice and growling, "stay," at her, before he slipped from the room. Oh, he knew how she loved it; she nearly moaned aloud from the tone of his rough voice.

He returned moments later to find her hurriedly tugging her dress off, wrestling a little comically with it's many layers and hooks.

"Need a hand?" He plonked a full bottle of gin on the nightstand next to the bed before leaning down to pull his wife up to him, both wobbling precariously on their feet. Deftly ripping the hooks and laces open, he pushed the heavy red garment off her shoulders, sliding it down her arms, letting it drop into a bloody puddle at her feet. She stood before him in only her boots, stockings and corset - until he swiftly tore at the laces of her corset and let that follow the dress to the floor.

A light shove was enough to land her back on the bed with a soft thud, and she smirked up at him as he stripped himself hastily. His trousers were still on when she reached up, tugging him down on top of her. Kissing her deeply, he reached over to grab the bottle of gin off the nightstand. Pulling back from her, he shifted so he was straddling her thighs, and leaning up on one arm, effectively pinning her beneath him (not that she was going anywhere.) He uncapped the bottle and took a heavy gulp, grimacing at it's strong taste after the wine, before very unceremoniously holding it over her and tipping it, letting the cold liquid spill onto her burning hot body.

She gasped loudly. "Sweeney!" She spluttered, jumping and tensing away from the coldness of it as it splashed onto her stomach.

Still holding the bottle beside her head, he leaned down, letting his tongue slide over her torso, licking the gin off her body. God he was being playful…she didn't think she'd ever known him to be so…mischievous! His hot mouth moved to her breasts and she sighed out a cry, pulling his head close to her chest with hands in his hair as he licked the potent liquid from her, briefly teasing a nipple between his teeth, just lightly so, knowing how she didn't like it so much where they were sore from breastfeeding. He lifted his head to stare into her equally lust-filled eyes.

Grabbing the bottle suddenly off him, and giggling wickedly she tipped it, and poured it over her dark curls, adding to the wetness that was already there, pouring until she felt the cool liquid run down to where she was so burning hot, the contrast making her gasp. Still smirking up at him, she raised the bottle to her lips and drank from it, not caring as it spilled down her cheek and onto the pillow, an eyebrow raised at Sweeney as she did so and he, as she had known he would, gave her a look before sinking down, letting his mouth drag down her torso and shifting to pull her legs apart, allowing him to dip his head down between them.

He drank the gin thirstily from her, his tongue wreaking havoc on every nerve as he licked and sucked noisily, making her give a throaty moan. She quickly moved her hands down to his head, to pull him closer by his thick dark mane -

Sweeney gave a gasp, pulling back form her suddenly - and she realised as he looked at her, hair dripping wet, that she still had hold of the gin bottle and had accidentally poured half the contents onto his head.

"Whoops!" She giggled.

He glared at her, un-amused. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Ooh am I now?" She said, her voice low and seductive. "What y'gonna do love - spank me?" She quipped, the wine and gin making such things that would usually only flicker through her head briefly, come out of her mouth.

A split second and then a growl, "you asked for it my dear," and he grabbed her arm suddenly, pulling her up and over, pinning her on her hands and knees with a hand on the back of her neck, pushing her face into the gin-soaked pillow. "Mr. T!" She shrieked, him having moved to fast for her to react.

Glad she couldn't see the wickedly excited smirk on his face, he ran a hand over her delicious backside, before bringing it back - and smacking her sharply. She gave a gasped squeak and he hit her again, playfully, but still hard enough to make her yelp and leave a stinging red mark.

Wriggling wildly she managed to get free of his grasp and flung herself over onto her back. She fumed up at him, her face red. "I can't believe ya just did that!"

She could see he was holding back sharp laugh, clearly having enjoyed her humiliation a little too much, and she wanted to slap his smirking face. "You did ask for it my pet."

"I weren't being _serious! _God!"

He leant over her with both hands either side of her head suddenly, leaning in to murmur in that damned low growling voice of his in her ear; "come on now, you know you loved it really."

"Did not!" She tried to protest, and he started kissing and nipping her neck.

"You did, you know it. Say it." Another nip and his tongue ran over her nape.

"Hmmm - no!"

"Say it." Leaning his weight on one arm he slid the other hand down her side slowly. "Say you loved it."

She was pushing her hips towards his, moaning under his touch, already so aroused - she shook her head. "No," she breathed, a lot huskier than she intended to.

His hand brushed damp curls, teeth moved to her ear, nipping her ear lobe lightly, his tongue sliding around it. Another growl, "Say it."

She took a breath, nearly a gasp - "I loved it…"

She could feel him smirking against her neck - but she couldn't care less by now - as she tilted her hips up, leaning into the touch of his hand. She leant up on her elbows, grabbing the now half empty bottle of gin and drinking from it. She shifted, about to push him over onto his back so she could give him the same treatment - but suddenly getting a wicked smirk on his face, he snatched the bottle off her and reach over, grabbing the cap off the nightstand. He took another quick swig, titling it to her lips as they parted readily and she spluttered a little as he poured it into her mouth, some spilling down her chin as she gulped it down.

Drawing the bottle back, he screwed the cap on firmly and she peered at him though fazed vision. "What ya doing lo -" She was cut of with a gasped moan when this became all to clear when he dragged it down her body and teased her clit with the top of the bottle. He drew a stocking-covered leg up further with the other hand before moving it to her throbbing sex, pressing a finger against her clit as he slid the bottle backwards, before sliding it into her slick opening. She gasped loudly at the feel of the cool glass inside her - and he pressed harder with his finger, making her moan and thrash about on the pillow. He dipped his head forwards to replace his finger with his tongue as he began to move the bottle in and out of her.

"Shit!" She swore, "Bloody - _hell _- uh - that's good…don't stop!" She gasped out.

He didn't. Not until she was shaking beneath his mouth, crying out his name, her hands clenching so hard in his hair it hurt.

Crawling back up her body he reclined on his side next to her, regarding her flushed face with a smirk as she tried to catch her breath. "Damn." She muttered. "Gimme 'at -" She grabbed the bottle off him and yanked the cap off, lifting it to her lips and drinking from it, tasting herself mixed with the strong liquid. She offered it to Sweeney and he leant up, taking it off her and lifting it to his own mouth but instead of drinking from it, he ran his tongue around the top, licking her sweet juices from it.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes darkened, is possible further, "C'mere…" She pushed him onto his back, sliding down his hard body, running her hands over every inch of it. "I wanna taste ya…"

She undid his trousers and pulled them off, chucking them off the bed before she leant down, bent over his prominent erection, and glanced up at him with a little half-giggle before opening her mouth and sinking straight down on him, making him curse. As he felt her hot little mouth fully engulf him, Sweeney nearly came right then, having been so worked up already. As she began to move her head, her deep red curls spilling over her shoulders and tickling him as she did so, he had to hold back a deep groan - something he didn't succeed with very well anyway.

"Nellie -" He chocked out, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her head up. "You don't want this to be over before it's started now do you?"

"Don't tell me ya running outta stamina now love?" She pouted, teasing him with her hand still as she lay on top of him. Growling, he flipped her quickly over, pinning her hands beside her head, moving between her legs and kissing down her jaw line.

She shifted her body a little under him so he was right at her entrance, ready to penetrate her as she was clearly begging him to do so but he held himself there, teasing her, rubbing his straining sex against hers.

"Bloody hell Sweeney - just fuck me now or I'll bloody do it myself!" She practically shrieked.

He paused, holding himself up over her with a hand either side of her head. A flicker of a grin appeared briefly on his face. "Go on then," he said, his deep voice so low it almost made her moan again - if her eyes hadn't widened from his suggestion.

Biting her lip a little she shot him a provocative little smirk briefly before slipping a hand from his strong shoulders and trailing it down her body. It dipped into familiar curves and tweaked an already hardened nipple before running over her taught stomach, down hastily towards her dark curls -

Sweeney sucked in a breath, watching with eyes glazed over with intense lust. Her hand paused over the burning area and she waited until Sweeney's eyes flicked back up to her own before she firmly held his gaze, slipping her fingers down through her slick folds, brushing his own arousal and making him suck in a breath as she did so. She breathed heavily as she rubbed herself, her fingers quickly finding the spot that made her moan, and she did, deeply, her eyes still locked onto his as she rubbed her clit, gently at first, until her pleasure built and she increased the pressure, her breathing increasing to match, panting now as she pressed hard on her throbbing nub -

Eyes half closing she blindly grabbed one of Sweeney's hands, making him fall onto his side next to her and she dragged it down her now quivering body, down to where her other hand was making her tremble - understanding what she wanted, he slid two fingers inside her dripping opening, quickly adding a third as he felt no resistance and moved them in time to her hand, swirling them inside her, caressing her silk walls, easing them in and out -

She came in a heavy torrent of cries and tremors, sweating and panting profusely, rubbing until her pleasure died down and she slumped down on the pillow, heaving.

Sweeney slid his soaking fingers out of her and dragged them up her torso, leaving a trail of her glistening juices across her stomach and breasts. She trailed her own hand up her body, their eyes still locked as she brought it to her lips and licked her fingers clean. Copying her, Sweeney brought his own fingers to his mouth, sucking her juices off them before leaning down to kiss her slowly and thoroughly, the taste of her arousal strong in their mouths.

"Hmm -" He grunted out, pulling his mouth from hers. "Let me inside you _now_…"

"My pleasure my love…" She purred back, spreading her legs wide for him.

Hands under her thighs, he drew her legs up high suddenly, and taking hold of her calves, he pushed them up further, resting them against his shoulders. Panting beneath him she stared up at him with wide, dark eyes, as he placed his hands either side of her body, holding himself there before firm and fast, he pushed into her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, a ragged cry escaping her lips, hands twisting the bed sheets she lay on. He started a fast rhythm, suiting their playful mood and she threw her head back on the pillow, the haziness from the alcohol in her system shutting down all her senses to everything except his body in hers…oh and he was going so _deep_ this way.

"Ooh," she moaned, "God that's - _good_ - keep going!"

"Well -" he grunted out, thrusting into her, feeling as if he were going deeper each time. "I'm not gonna - bloody stop - am I?"

He felt his second climax of the night approaching rapidly and picked up the pace even more, leaning heavily on her legs as he thrust, to lift a hand and slip it round to where he was sliding in and out of her - and his fingers slid up, finding her exposed swollen clit and rubbing it. She near screamed, swearing loudly as he rubbed her hard, bringing her to a climax with him -

He clearly rubbed too hard because she came suddenly before he did in a frenzy of cries and shudders, her inner muscles clenching around him almost unbearably. Pulling out then thrusting deep and strong a few more times, he gave his own cry, coming inside her as she still quivered with pleasure from her orgasm around him.

He pulled out to slump down beside her and they had hardly caught their breath before they started to rub and touch again, and he moved over her once more - she moaned heavily, the effects of the gin and pleasure making her feel as if her head was hardly there - only her body, which she found herself a sudden slave to, obeying it's every desire.

She rolled herself blindly over onto her hands and knees, pushing her backside against Sweeney and drawing a heavy groan from him as she rubbed against his fast-hardening shaft. "Like this," she panted. "Do me like this."

Oh he was going to get his wife drunk more often. The only other time she had ever been this tipsy around him he hadn't been able to appreciate how much fun she could be…something he was definitely making up for now. Kneeling between her legs, her pushed them apart with his own, wasting no time in grabbing hold of her hips and filling her again.

She always tended to be pretty loud in their lovemaking, but this was the first time Sweeney actually had to tell her to be quiet, afraid, even in his drink-clouded mind, that she was going to wake the whole of London…not to mention the two sleeping boys in the next room…and that wouldn't be any fun.

She cried out again, a shriek of pleasure as he thrust into her. "Keep it - _down - _woman! Bloody hell!" He grunted out.

"But - uh - it's so - _good!_"

"Just keep the damn volume down! I'll bloody gag you next time…"

She gave a little moan of delight at that - as he had known she would. Little minx would probably love it.

Sweeney ran a hand from her neck down her back, making her shiver and arch, round her side to her stomach and up to squeeze a breast, making her cries change to a little purr of pleasure. She pushed her hips back into his as he moved within her, leaning down on her elbows, tasting gin strongly as she moaned open-mouthed into the pillow.

His pace picked up as he felt himself coming closer, and tangling a hand in her curls, he pulled her head back up towards him, bending forwards to bite down feverishly on her neck and she squeaked in pleasure again.

"I want - I want you!" She panted.

"You got me - stupid wom-" he was cut of by a groan escaping his lips.

"No I want - want - ah! God - almost there -"

"Me too so shut up!" He growled, thrusting harder and deeper still.

"Wanna taste you - kiss you,"

Growling again in frustrated exasperation, he pulled out, shoving her down on her back and pushing back into her, slamming his mouth onto hers all in one go.

She kissed him hard as if devouring him, her eager tongue fighting with his, moaning into his mouth - well - it shut her up anyhow - and they came together, swallowing each others cries, their arms locked tight around the other as together they trembled and crashed, heads spinning wildly from more than just the alcohol.

Exhausted he slumped down on top of her and she pushed him off so she could breathe, her whole body sweating and heaving as she gasped for air.

Half-blindly, he dragged her lithe little form to him, pulling her into his arms and under the sheets with him.

"Sweeney?" She mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Tonight…s'been best night o' m'life…"

"Hmm…you prob'ly won't even remember most o'it tomorrow."

"Will."

"'Kay…L'remind you o' that in th'morning."

"If _you _remember…" She giggled at his slurred together words, tilting her head to place a kiss to his chest. When he didn't react she kissed him again. "Love?" She glanced up, blinking a few times to focus on his face - seeing when she did, that his eyes were closed and mouth slightly open. Giggling a little, she settled back down, knowing she herself was only a breath away from wonderfully exhausted sleep, a content little smile on her face and a delicious satisfied tingling between her legs.

* * *

_Well there you have it._

_You know, those two are great fun to write when they're drunk. ;) Before anyone mentions it, I was going to actually have them doing a 69 cause it's chapter 69 and all…but Morwynn beat me to it - and I just couldn't top that ;) Besides I think they managed to find plenty of other ways to have fun here anyway huh?_

_Well anyway. This is probably the naughtiest thing I've ever written (and I think the longest chapter…? Got carried away again…) so I'm hoping y'all enjoyed it…XD_

_Oh and I'm sorry about the use of the 'c' word in here btw, I really hate that word you know, but I figured the character would use it there and I couldn't think of an alternative that fitted._

_So anyway, until next time me lovelies…eek…let me know what you think!!_

_Repies to the un-signed in reviews:_

_Stefu - That is weird, my msn is a pain sometimes as well…hopefully it will decide to connect itself soon lol. I'm glad ya like the chap…she has turned into a bad girl hasn't she! But then she was never all that good to begin with...haha! ;) Thanks very much for the review hun, hopefully I will catch you online sometime lol! (huggles)_

_Vivica Todd - You lost interest in Sweeney Todd?? How?? Lol! Glad to hear you're back now though ;) I'm glad you've enjoyed it hun hehe and glad I gave ya a giggle! ;) Oh well who knows I'll just have to keep typing huh? Lol thanks hun! (hugs)_

_DuctTapeGod - Thanks very much, I am happy to hear you like it! XD Yes I do know panties didn't exist in those days but I mean whatever underwear she would be wearing when I refer to them as that ;) Love the name btw! ;) (hugs)_

_Cheyenne - I have no idea, it might have been one of those weird bright green bugs but…I dunno…it was green and icky with lots of legs and shouldn't have been on my ceiling anyway! Lol, well you could /try/ panting them black and see how it went down…haha. Yes their lives do tend to be a little on the dramatic side huh? I thought they deserved a night out after everything lol! Thanks for the review hun love ya (hugs) _

_MK - Yes I don't believe it's been done before with these two which was why I thought it would be interesting hehe I'm glad ya liked it hun J Thanks very much sweetie love ya! (hugs)_

_Avid movie fan - Yep it is the first time he's called her that hehe ;) I''m glad ya love it hun, it does drip of scandal doesn't it but then that's their relationship all over huh? ;) Aww shoppy!! That's so cute - pretty funny that it turned out you don't like shopping now lol! Thanks for the review hun love ya (huggles)_

_Katia - Oh good to know I'm not the only one lol! Particularly tickled hehe that made me LOL ;) Thanks so much hun glad ya liked it! (huggles)_

_Miranda - yeah considering everything else, awkwardness on a first date is pretty funny with these two huh? Hehe thanks for the review hun love ya (hugs)_

_Italiansdoitbetter - Hi again lol I'm very glad you're still enjoying the story as much, and I'm glad I made ya laugh hehe. Thank you hun! (hugs)_

_Jamie - I think you have told me that yes and I love you too hehe. Yes, I do realise that…O.o pretty scary that!! XD Glad ya loved it hun thank you! (huggles)_

_S.M.Hoffman - Lol that's a pretty good co-incidence huh? Aw you sound like a /cute/ baby hehe bless! I'm glad you loved the chapter hun thank you! (huggles)_

_Tori - Yup who couldn't love Sweeney? ;) Tata LOL bless! Thanks hun love ya (hugs)_

_BellatrixLovett - Hehe I'm glad ya liked it and I'm glad I gave ya a giggle! ;) Thanks love! (hugs)_

_Lizzy - Yeah poor little Toby… hehe I'm glad ya liked the 'date' thing lol the idea is pretty funny huh? XD thanks hun! (hugs)_


	70. Chapter 70

_Eeek! I nearly fell off me chair when I suddenly saw that I'm on page 321 in word! Maybe I should start a new document…:S_

_Okay so...I need to have a bit of a rant here. I have come across a /lot/ of Sweenett stories on here that are…stealing would be a strong word, but certainly copying/ripping off parts/scenes/ideas from this one. I have even noticed some almost word for word quotes and situations/events playing out exactly how parts in here have. Now, I'm not naming any names, nor confronting those certain writers because I'm not like that, I hate conflict, like so much, and I am not about to cause difficulties I just can't be bothered to deal with but I've been biting my tongue for too long and I'm gonna explode if I don't get this off my chest. So for those of you who have done it, if any of you happen to read this - don't. Seriously. It' pissing me off, and I'm not stupid, I recognise my own story when parts of it are ripped off thanks very much, and I do read a lot on here as well so if you think I won't notice you're very wrong. Think of your own bloody stories, cause if I see this happening anymore, I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep biting my tongue and seething in silence._

_Okay. Phew. Rant over. Don't bother asking me who it was, or naming anyone you think it was_ _yourself or anything because I won't reply - far as I'm concerned that's closed, done with and it won't be happening again._

_I'm very sorry you had to see my bitchy side there, it's not very pleasant. But I'm sure there wont be a need for it again._

_Now. On with the chap!_

* * *

Whimpering child in his arms, the dread-filled boy very, very cautiously tried the bedroom door. The handle turned. Jimmy balanced in one arm, the other carefully occupied, Toby pushed the door open with his foot.

"Mum?" He called into the silent room. "Mum y'ave to get up, Jimmy wants feeding. Mum? Mum!"

Finally a hoarse groan sounded from the bed along with a rustling of sheets. "What?" Came the croaky reply.

"I ain't looking but ya need to feed Jimmy mum e's 'ungry."

"Ugh." Had she been able to properly focus her eyes on the boy stood in the doorway holding her son, she probably would have laughed at the sight of him standing there with a hand over his eyes. It was probably a good thing too, seeing as her and Sweeney were more tangled in the sheets than covered by them, and fully entwined with each other.

Prying her sleeping husband's arms from around her and grabbing the nearest item of clothing off the floor, which was a shirt, she dragged it on before stumbling over to the door, lifting Jimmy out of Toby' arms. "S'time?" She whispered.

"Five."

She groaned again, crossing the room and falling back into bed with Jimmy. "Back…back to sleep love."

Toby nodded and left them to it, firmly shutting the door behind him and waiting until he had done so until he opened his eyes again.

Head still spinning, Mrs. Lovett managed to pull the shirt open, settling Jimmy to feed. "Bloody 'ell." She muttered. She was probably still pretty drunk, she supposed as she tried and failed to focus on her husband's sleeping face beside her. She sighed heavily. Looking down, she noticed suddenly with a little snort of laughter that she was still wearing her boots, along with her stockings.

Jimmy finished his feed and she managed to put him down in his crib, leaning heavily on the sides as she leant down to kiss him. She tumbled back into bed, yanking her boots off, her eyes already sliding closed again, the last lingering thought on her mind being, _I don't actually feed that bad…_

She didn't know how much later it was when she awoke again, but it was obviously at least a few hours because bright sunlight was pouring through the gaps in the curtains and Jimmy was howling for another feed.

She sat up - immediately regretting it. Okay, _now_ she felt bad. Knowing she didn't have a choice, she forced herself to get to her feet and drag Jimmy out of his crib, wanting to cry herself for the pain his screaming was causing her head. Quickly she set him at her breast, sighing in relief when the noise stopped, but not so much when she realised it didn't really improve her pounding head.

A groan sounded from beside her.

"You awake?" She whispered.

"Unfortunately."

"Damn…feel sick. Ugh. Totally worth it though."

"Uh."

She put Jimmy back when he was done, unable to do much else but slide back into bed. After a pause, Sweeney spoke. "Does your head feel like it's gonna explode as well?" He said, loud as he dared.

"Mmmhmm." She let her eyes slide closed again. "God…last night was good though…"

There was a pause before, "so you can remember it then?"

She grinned, eyes still closed. "Most of it…'ow could I forget that?"

She heard him smirk a little next to her and she cracked open an eye to roll over and snuggle into him. "I ain't forgotten what you done, and I am so getting ya back for that."

"For what?" They conversed in croaky whispers.

"I think you know." She could hear him grinning through his voice and knew he certainly did know. "Yer a devil when ya drunk ya know Mr. T…"

"Look who's talking."

She smiled before whispering, "the devils wife." and yawning again, deciding that more sleep would be the best escape from the pounding head.

Sweeney awoke again a little while later to the sound of the bedroom door creaking back open and his wife falling back into bed beside him, groaning.

He opened his sore eyes, peering at her as she lay on her back, a hand over her eyes.

"'right?" He muttered through a thick voice.

When she groaned in response he pulled her to him and leant over to kiss her but she snapped her eyes open when she felt his lips touch hers, quickly pushing him away. "No don't, just been sick."

"Oh." He moved away from her a little.

"Eurgh. Least me 'ead feels a bit clearer now. Stomach's still churning though."

"Still worth it?"

She sighed. "Hell yeah." A little smile crept onto her face again. "That was without doubt the best sex we ever 'ad."

"Yeah." He muttered.

They lay still and quiet for a few moments before she spoke again, wishing she didn't have to say the words even as she did. "Spose we should get up…better be opening tonight, and you should as well love seeing as we weren't yesterday."

"Hm."

"Come on." She patted his arm. "Cuppa tea'll do us the world o' good."

Toby glanced from his mum to Sweeney across the breakfast table. Neither were eating; Mrs. Lovett was sipping tea slowly with her eyes closed - noticeably silent - and Sweeney was simply sat in front of his cup, head in his hands.

"You's two's 'ung over!" Toby suddenly exclaimed as the penny dropped. "Ya tell me off for getting sloshed mum!"

"Shut up!" Sweeney growled, head pounding.

"We're grown ups sweetie, we're allowed to."

Toby pouted. "S'not fair."

"Life ain't fair." She snapped. "Now get to yer chores."

"But I'm still eating!"

"Well eat quietly then!"

Toby cleared the table away when he was done and scampered off to the grocers as he was ordered to get some supplies Mrs. Lovett needed for tonight, leaving her to do the washing up.

Sweeney slouched in the doorway as she scrubbed at plates, somewhat absently, almost as if he were there simply because he didn't have the incentive to decided to go elsewhere. Mrs. Lovett was, for once, as content to remain silent as him, something he would have, if his mind had been bothered to think about it, been very grateful for.

She bent to put a stack of plates in a bottom cupboard when she suddenly felt her stomach churn dreadfully again. "Bugger…" diving for the basin she hurled into it, emptying what little liquid was still left in her stomach. Sweeney watched with a dubious and somewhat sympathetic expression as she filled a glass with water and gulped it down quickly, leaning heavily against the counter. "Fuckin' 'ell…feel like I'm pregnant all over again." She grumbled.

Sweeney jolted suddenly. "You -" he cleared his throat when his voice came out as a squeak. "You're not, are you?" There was a slight note of panic in his voice.

She almost snorted. "'Course not, it's the bloody drink ain't it?"

He looked suddenly panicked. "But you - you could be - I never thought…what if you are again!?"

"I'm not."

"How do you know - you might be - bloody hell - you could be pregnant again!" He was almost starting to sound hysterical.

"Sweeney calm down! I ain't pregnant, I just 'ad a baby love…don't know much 'bout the whole lark but I do know that I can't get pregnant while I'm feeding 'til I start cycling 'gain."

"Oh." Distinct relief washed over his face. "And you haven't…?"

"No. I'm _not _pregnant okay?"

"Right." He nodded firmly. "Good." And strode from the room, leaving his wife frowning at his retreating figure.

She didn't see him again until lunchtime, when she ordered Toby to call him down for the bread and cheese she had quickly whipped up in between frantically trying to get enough pies baked for the evening. He appeared however, only briefly, ignoring the meal on the table to simply poke his head round the door and say with a stern face, "I'm just popping out alright?" A question that was clearly not one. "Be back soon."

"Where ya going?"

"I won't be long." The door slammed and he was gone before she could question him again. She tutted loudly, throwing the plate down in front of Toby a little sharper than she had intended.

He hadn't been long, returning a short while later to ignore her questioning and march back up to his room.

He waited until he could get her on her own to let her know where he'd been. She was in the bake house when he pushed the door open, crossing the room as she turned from putting a tray of pies in the oven, hands on hips expectantly.

He stopped before her and looking a little uncomfortable, he held out a small brown paper back. "Here." He cleared his throat. "Take these. Every week."

Puzzlement crossed her face as she opened the bag, "what is it?" Peering inside, she saw the dark green herbs at the bottom of the bag.

"Take them."

She blinked. "Huh? What? Why - what are they?"

He shifted a little, avoiding her eyes. "They'll stop - stop you -" he nodded at her stomach, before mumbling quickly, "getting pregnant again."

She drew in a sharp breath, snapping her eyes up to his. "…oh." She mumbled quietly, looking back down at the bag.

He nodded firmly and turned to leave before her voice halted him, a near whisper. "Would…would it be so terrible?"

He whirled back to face her, mouth open, blurting out in shock what he immediately interpreted. "You want another baby!?"

She shook her head - and then nodded - then shook it again. "I…I don't…don't know but…"She looked back up at him, holding the bag out. "I ain't taking these."

He was gawping at her. "So you do!?"

"These…these are them things what stop you from being able to have children at all!" She exclaimed, remembering what she had heard of the dark herb widely used by whores.

"Yes. Take them."

She gasped out loud, her jaw literally dropping. "_No!"_

"What do you mean no!?"

"I mean no - damn it - no way - 'ow could ya even suggest such a thing!? What, ya never wanna 'ave no more children!?"

He was looking at her like she was crazy. "No!"

The hurt was plain on her face. "But…I though you said you wanted this life wi' me - and Jimmy and - and we could 'ave our own life - our own family -"

"We have!"

"Yes but - in the future - I mean - I don't wanna _never _be able to 'ave a baby again! 'Ow - 'ow could ya make me do that!? All me life I never thought I'd be able to 'ave children at all - do you know what that was like when it was all I ever wanted - and now I've got it - and you - you wanna take that away from me!" Her voice had risen as she'd gone on.

"You - you -" Sweeney was at a loss for words and he stuttered for a moment before he managed to command angrily, "No - you take the damn herbs - one was bad enough there's no way we're going through that again!"

"What!?" She roared. "I thought ya loved Jimmy you -" Something else he'd said suddenly sunk in.

"_We_ - what do you mean we!?" She looked like she was about to explode. "You - you - We!? _Me_ Sweeney, _I _went through it - in case you've forgotten _you weren't even there!" _She screeched. He opened his mouth to shout back but she screamed in anger. "No! Don't bother - you can take yer fucking herbs -" She threw the bag at him, hitting him in the chest with it before it fell to the floor and the contents scattered everywhere. "There ain't gonna be no point in me taking 'em now anyway!"

He stared at her with angry eyes, looking down at the herbs on the floor. The next words he spat out he knew would hurt her - but he had been so kicked off track by her reaction he couldn't stop them coming out. "You know perfectly well that Jimmy was an accident, and if you've been telling yourself any different you're very wrong - it doesn't matter whether or not it turned out to be a good accident, it _was_ one - and not one I intend to repeat!"

Feeling as if he'd ripped her heart out of her chest with those words, almost as a reflex she stepped forwards and quick as a flash, slapped him hard as she could across the face. He actually reeled back from the unexpected impact, and was in far too much shock to do anything but stare after her, clutching his face as she stalked from the bake house, wrenching the heavy iron door open so hard it flew back and hit the wall.

* * *

_So it was about time she got her own back on him right? He's had that coming for a long time really, hasn't he…!_

_Alright I have a confession to make, I totally made up the whole herb thing…I did look into contraception in those days, but there was nothing that fit the story. Mostly they just used the whole pull out method anyway…but I was quite amused to find out that condoms were invented in 1840, did you know that? I thought they were a fairly modern thing…But anyway lets just pretend there was some random sort of herbs that if you took regularly for long enough stopped you from being able to have kids okay? Yes, okay, good._

_God that's short...I am really sorry, I do have a lot of very good excuses but I won't bore you - but I'm doing my best with this alright._

_Replies to un-signed in reviewers:_

_Cheyenne - Yes quite amusing huh? Hm I guess Toby has nayve finally recovered from the little incident lol! Thanks for the review hun, I think I will have to see about getting them drunk more often haha! (huggles)_

_Lizzy - Aw thanks very much! I'm honoured to hear that hehe XD Glad you enjoyed it and I checked my stats and yes…that /was/ the longest chapter LOL! Thanks love! (hugs)_

_Miranda - Yeah sex can never be totally pointless can it? ;) Yes I've heard of Twilight, I was thinking of getting the book actually cause everyone is talking about it so I thought I'd see what all the fuss is about lol ;) Thanks very much hun glad you liked it! (hugs)_

_Italiansdoitbetter - XD Aw thanks love I'm glad you enjoyed it! Love ya (hugs)_

_MK - Delish lol I love that word ;) I'm glad ya liked it hunni! XD Apprprirate indeed huh? ;) Thanks sweetie! (huggles)_

_Thea - Lol not to worry love J I'm glad you loved it hun! XD Hehe thanks so much (huggles)_

_NotThatOne - Lmao! XD Yup Toby is really a big brother now huh? J Thanks for the review love! (hugs)_

_bloody retreat - Yes I think Nellie certainly was pretty far gone huh? Lmao I'm glad you enjoyed it hun, thanks! XD (huggles)_

_avid movie fan - I'm happy to hear I didn't disappoint! ;) Hehe thanks so much love…and Toby and Jimmy are pretty cute huh? XD love ya (hugs)_

_Jamie - Yes I do, I'm stalking you don't you know? Haha. These two are /very/ naught aren't they? Hehe thanks hun glad ya liked it! Love ya (hugs)_

_Lortay - Lol, no 'go that's good' actually wasn't supposed to be reminiscent of the song, just a coincidence haha. I'm glad you liked it hun hehe thanks! XD (hugs)_

_S.M.Hoffman - That is kinda funny that you can happily read, but not write smut lol! Have you given it a go? You never know you may surprise yourself…;) Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed the chap…yeah poor Jimmy is gonna be as traumatised as Toby before long huh? Lmao thanks very much hun! (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - Hahaha you're welcome hun! ;) Lol well you were certainly right about that huh? Glad ya liked it, thank you hehe love ya (hugs)_


	71. Chapter 71

_I REACHED 100 000 HITS!! WOOHOO! This calls for a party!! Everyone's invited - gin and pies on the house!!_

_Now I have an excuse for this taking so long; I accidentally got myself completely hooked on Twilight and the books to follow (thought it was about time I jumped on the bandwagon seeing as they seem to be such a craze lately…and I also partly blame PixieDreamer21 for getting me going on them) so naturally haven't been able to do much except read them for the past few days. Who has read them? I'll bet most of you, aren't they fabulous?? I'm on the third atm, and I'm freaking out cause when I've finished this one (which will probably be later tonight) I have no idea when I'm gonna be able to get into town to get the fourth…eek! :twitch:_

_Apart from that I'm mad-busy atm as well so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next one up but I promise I'll do my best and it'll be as soon as I can. I wish I had more time to spend on this cause I'm excited about it right now hehe and I have a little announcement to make about it which I will probably do in the next chap (don't worry it's nothing bad ;))_

_Oh and I'd just like to apologise that I was in a bad mood when I posted the last chap up - and I don't mean I'm sorry about the little rant I had cause I meant every damn word of that and I'm still mad when I think of it…no I just mean in general, sorry if I came off a little sharp, not a good idea to post when I was having such a bad day lol (although all your wonderful reviews did cheer me up considerably :))_

_Alright this A/N is getting ridiculous - somebody take my keyboard off me quick!_

* * *

It was true. That was the reason it hurt so much. He was right, too right and she would give anything for him to be wrong.

Damn him, it took him one sentence to ruin absolutely everything she had spent the past God knows however many months convincing herself was true.

She did know perfectly well - so well it hurt - now she was forced to face it again - that Jimmy had been an accident. But these past couple of months he'd been alive, everything had seemed so right - so perfect; the family she had always wanted - and Sweeney had seemed so content that it had been impossible not to let herself pretend that it hadn't been an accident - and certainly not a mistake, in fact quite the opposite.

Or, she had at least allowed herself to think, in moments when reality decided to have a serious moment with her - that, accident though it had been, it had turned out to be one they were very glad happened. More specifically, one that Sweeney had been very, very glad had happened - for she _knew _she was, she'd known that from the moment she knew her child was inside her. They'd given him a new life, had they not? Her and Jimmy - and one he was grateful for - one he loved, as he did them. And in knowing this she had simply assumed - or let herself pretend to - that Sweeney had been very glad it had happened indeed.

It was all too clear now, however, that this was far from the case.

He loved Jimmy, she didn't doubt that - but he loved him because he was here, and he was his - and because he didn't have a choice. It was an accident he didn't want to repeat,…one he regretted? Were he able to go back and change things…would he?

Her throat tightened and she couldn't hold it back any longer.

Toby choose that exact moment to stroll into the living room where she was sitting, gazing at nothing - with the tears just beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Shop's ready mum, I mopped the floor and everything - and do ya know I saw the biggest rat outside, 'iding under one of the table - it was big as this!" Luckily for Mrs. Lovett, the boy was too animated in his converstation, showing her with his hands out how big the rat he saw was, to immediately notice her distress.

"That's nice dear," she said quickly, getting to her feet and turning away from him, wiping at her cheeks. "Now why don't ya come tell me 'bout it in the kitchen while I make some pastry huh?" She said as she hurried towards said kitchen.

Toby followed happily, continuing his chatter, and as she set to work she tried to listen, attempting to prevent herself from thinking about what she knew was about to make her fall apart.

It was a lot sooner than she had expected when _he _appeared. "Out." He directed immediately at Toby, without taking his eyes off her.

Toby scowled darkly, but ducked his head and scampered out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Lovett glared at him, their dark gazes locked in painful tension.

"Did you want something?" She suddenly demanded brusquely.

Sweeney looked a little taken aback for a second before shaking his head - as if to clear it - staring at her for a couple more seconds before finally managing to come out with; "you - you hit me." He sounded so shocked she almost wanted to laugh - but she didn't - she was far too angry.

"You hit me!" She shot back without missing a beat.

"But I -"

"Yeah, hurt's don't it!?" She demanded sharply. "And you know I ain't talking about yer face."

He took a breath, as if to calm himself before he could loose his temper. "I didn't mean to - to upset you." He ground out slowly - clearly he had already prepared what to say and was determined to stick to it. "I'm sorry if I did…but you're not being rational - I'm sure I just took you by surprise….and now that you've had time to think about it - you don't really mean what you said, do you?" He tried to keep his tone gentle but the words were ground out painfully as a result.

Her jaw dropped. "Yes!"

He clearly hadn't been expecting that because his expression mirrored hers. "You really want another child!?"

"Why _not!?"_

He was looking at her as if she was crazy. "You want to go through all that again!? You nearly _died_, Nellie!" His point of staying calm wasn't working so well.

"It was worth it!"

"Stop being irrational! This is stupid - you'll take those bloody herbs and I won't hear another word about it!"

"I will not!"

"You _will!" _He snarled.

"You'll 'ave to _force _'em down me throat if you want me to take 'em!"

"You watch me!"

"You just bloody try it!" She shrieked at him.

She saw the look flash in his eyes and recognised it probably before he realised it himself. Automatically, her own insides responded, her stomach flipped all too familiarly - and she knew her own eyes were suddenly as dark as his.

It was his turn to shout back - but he took a few fast breaths - before inescapably his body was pressed hard against hers, their mouths locked before either of them even realised it.

She clamped her arms tight round him, kissing him with force, feeling her body begin to tremble with the fast building heat between them - suddenly a little voice, somewhere in the back of her mind spoke. _You're letting it happen again, _it scolded, angrily.

Her body went stiff against his. This was one problem she would _not _have simply swept under the rug, unresolved.

And with tremendous effort she suddenly tore herself away from him, stumbling backwards and shoving him from her. "No."

Sweeney stared at her, eyes wide. "_What!?"_

She shook her head, breathing fast. "No, I said no - this ain't solving nothing!"

He blinked at her. "Don't you want it?" He said hoarsely, eyes raking her heaving body.

"Yes," she whispered, "God yes…" She sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the desire she could feel soaking her undergarments. "More than I should…which is why we can't…"

He stared at her, uncomprehending. "Why not!?"

"We can't keep doing this every time something goes wrong! It ain't helping nothing, it only makes things worse!"

He swallowed hard, looking away. "So what _are _we going to do about it?" He humoured her.

She took a deep shaky breath. "…Talk. We need to solve this."

"And how are we going to do that!?" He demanded, looking at her with angry eyes again. "You won't take the herbs - and I am not going to be doing anything that may impregnate you again unless you do -"

"What!?" She spluttered, almost laughing. It was pretty funny actually; she'd like to see him try. "You were just about to - !"

His jaw tightened. "You can't _get _pregnant yet can you. You told me that."

"I lied." She suddenly said.

It was his turn to splutter. "You - you what!?"

"I am pregnant. Yer too late." And with those sharp words she spun and stalked off, slamming her bedroom door loudly.

She'd just about had time to convince herself that throwing things around - or bursting into tears was not going to solve any problems, and was sat on her bed, forcing herself to breath steadily - when the door burst open.

"You're _not _pregnant." he said firmly.

"'Scuse me!?"

He shut the door behind him, standing against it. "No, no - see I'm not a stupid as you take me for Nellie Lovett. You're lying."

She looked angry - but there was a flicker of something else she covered up quickly with an outraged, "I am not!"

He was shaking his head. "Don't insult my intelligence. We did it for the first time not a week ago. There's no way you could know yet."

She raised en eyebrow. There was something that resembled a smile, although it was nothing pleasant, playing on her lips as she shook her head.

He frowned at her.

"You forgetting 'bout what 'appened a few weeks back?"

A split second before realisation dawned and the colour drained from his face. He had the urge to swear, or shake her, or throw something - _damn it _- how could he have forgotten about that!? They _had _done it, he'd ripped her stitches open as a result and she had been in a considerable amount of pain - not to mention the blood - but they had done it, and done it properly, there was no mistaking that.

He suddenly remembered the other argument he had thought to throw at her, and blurted it out, grasping at anything to make this a lie. "But last night - why the hell would you drink yourself stupid if you knew you were pregnant!?"

She looked away from his eyes, down at her hands. "I didn't know. I only figured it out this morning, after you said."

He stared at her, breathing hard - racking his brains for some other loophole - there had to be one - this couldn't be true - ! "_Shit!" _He turned away from her suddenly, running a hand through his hair.

She watched him try to get a grip of himself. "So it's that bad is it?" She spoke firmly, with a clenched jaw. "Another child is that terrible?"

"Yes!"

She was suddenly choking back tears that threatened to pour from her in hard sobs. "Why!?" Her voice broke on the word as they started to fall. "I thought - thought ya loved me - and J-Jimmy -?"

"I do! That _is _why!" He turned back to face her, his face as terrifyingly lost as hers.

"What? You're not making sense!"

"I can't - I can't…" He wasn't going to say it, really he wasn't, it was bad enough that the weakness was there, but for her to know of it…then -

"You love nothing! I dunno 'ow you keep fooling me -"

And it came out in a sudden roar - "_I can't loose you!"_

She was frozen with her mouth open to shout back, her eyes, previously ablaze with fury now wide with shock. She blinked a couple of times, trying to re-gather herself. "Wh - what??"

"It nearly happened once - because of me - I know that was my fault but - I'm not putting you through that again, there's no way -" He was starting to sound panicked and suddenly she was comforting him, flying into his arms, relieved beyond belief that this was _nothing_ like she thought it was.

"Oh love - I thought - oh no, It'll be fine though - cause you'll be with me!"

"Yes but - what could I have done anyway - it would still have happened - it's still - anything could go wrong…it's so dangerous - _bloody hell!"_

"Sweeney -"

"And it happened once, surely that makes the same thing likely to happen again -"

"Love." She spoke firmly. "You'll be there. The midwife'll be there. The doctor'll be there if e's needed. Millions of women 'ave babies every day - it is a risk - but it's not a bad one if we do this properly - and it's one we gotta take - and one I _want _to take…don't you?"

He held her away from him to look at her - he looked so uncharacteristically vulnerable that she suddenly felt a little guilty for making him feel that way. "You don't know what it would do to me - if something happened to you - you're all I've got now -"

"It won't." She assured him. "It's…really not that big a deal. Almost every woman on the plantet goes through it a few times in a lifetime - if it were that dangerous nobody'd be a mother. I were just unlucky…we'll be fine with another one. We'll do it properly."

By 'do it properly' he knew all too well that she meant that she wouldn't be alone - he would be there. A pang of painful guilt - something he didn't think would ever ease - shot through him briefly.

He didn't answer but held her for a long time, absently rubbing her back gently.

His low, steady voice broke the silence after what seemed like a very long time. "You're not really pregnant are you?" He suddenly said quietly. There was a long and tense silence before, very tentatively, she shook her head against his chest. He visibly breathed a sigh of relief, his whole body - which she hadn't realised was stiff - relaxed against her.

"M'sorry for scaring ya. Thought you was…you - I jus said it, I was so angry with 'ow you was acting."

"Hm." He let her go, stepping back from her a little to look at her.

She slipped her hand into his, not letting him move far from her, linking their fingers together as she spoke. "And I thought it were all cause you didn't want no more children - ya didn't really _want_ a family with me."

"Of course I do you daft woman. I want to live. I want _him_ to have lost. I want a life, a normal life."

Her initial tensing at the mention of _him_ left her as she laughed. "A normal life!? Mr. T I don't think any amount of twisting could turn our life into anything that near resembles normal!"

He laughed as well then, a deep chuckle that was only brief. "A good life then."

She nodded. "A good life." And stepped forwards again, dropping his hand to wind her arms round his waist. "Me you, Jimmy and Toby - and the nine other children we gonna 'ave." She said this so seriously - but couldn't hold in the laugh when she felt him jump in her arms and looked up to see his white-faced, wide-eyed shock. "I'm joking love, joking."

He relaxed against her, pinching her side lightly where he held her.

After a moment she pulled back from him to say; "why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?"

"I didn't think you would want any more, I thought you would be with me on that!" She could see there was still some apprehension in his face. "You would really go through all that again?" He asked her, seriously.

"In a heartbeat."

He was frowning a little strangely at her.

"Ain't Jimmy worth it!?"

"He…" He looked down, thinking. "Yes, he is."

She nodded - but she had to be sure. "So…you _do_ really wanna 'ave another baby wi' me?" She asked tentatively.

"I suppose we…_could_…but just - not right now."

"Not right now." She agreed firmly. "Don't think I could take another nine months o' that again so soon anyway. Not to mention two children that close in age."

"Good."

"So…what we gonna do 'bout it?"

* * *

_Oh dear. I think we should put her on the pill don't you?_

_Seeing as I couldn't think of a random question, I thought I'd have a bit of fun. So how about, I start a sentence and you finish it? Then I'll put the best one in my A/N at the beginning of the next chap XD So lets see…here we go: Stifling a gasp, she looked up with wide eyes at him, wondering…_

_It could be Sweeney/Lovett, it could not, I dunno what it is, it's just the first thing that popped into my head lol. Or was that just a stupid idea? Yeah, just ignore me if it was, I have a lot of those…_

_Replies to un-signed in reviewers:_

_Stefu - Omg I'm so sorry for forgetting to reply to your last review hun! Damn I dunno how I did that…! I was trying to email you my msn so you could add me but for some reason every time I tried it sends it straight back to me so I thought I had the wrong address…but I have definitely added the one you gave me. Anyway, I'll email it to you at your other address in a minute and hopefully you will be able to add me then. Anyway, I'm happy to hear you've written your own fanfic! Of course you have my permission to mention my name and fic, I hope you get round to getting an account and posting it soon J I'm glad you liked this chapter, lol the condom thing surprised you too, I was so shocked to find that out! Thanks so much for the review hun, I'll try sending you my msn soon, if you don't hear from me it's because it hasn't worked again lol. Stupid computers. Love ya! (hugs)_

_Thea - Hehe yep good on her huh? ;) Glad you liked the chap hun, thanks for the review! Love ya (huggles)_

_Veronica - Thank you so much for your lovely review! It made me very happy to hear you think all that, I'm so glad you're enjoying it so much! Thank you! XD (hugs)_

_Jamie - Yup he is a bastard sometimes isn't he? Lol see I told you I was stalking you haha thanks for the review hun love ya (hugs)_

_MK - Ha ha yes that /is/ a pretty hilarious mental image isn't it! XD I'm very glad I never cease to amuse you love! J And I'm very glad you liked the chap, I think he /would/ deserve a couple more wouldn't he? Lol thank you love! (huggles)_

_Cheyenne - Yes sometimes he really is isn't he? He certainly did have that coming lol. Thanks so much for the review love, so glad you liked it love ya hun! (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - Lmao!! Good thing I took the swear filter off I wouldn't have got much of your review otherwise!! Glad you liked it sweetie! Thank you love ya! (hugges)_

_Odette - Omg I know seventy don't remind me lol it's a little scary because I've no idea how I've managed it! :S And I think you're right, even though he is annoyed by her endless chatter he probably wouldn't last long at all on the silent treatment from her would he! Thanks so much for the review hun, and the support, love ya! (hugs)_

_Lina - You're back! I'm glad you've managed to catch up - and glad you've enjoyed them! Hope you had a great time hun! Thank you love ya (huggles)_

_Avid movie fan - I like the expression 'loveable bastard' to describe him - that's just perfect really, isn't it? Him in a nutshell lol. That's very interesting about the herb thing, a couple of others have mentioned that they though there was something like that that used to exist. Good guess huh? ;) Thanks for the review hun, love ya! (huggles)_

_Miranda - Yep poor little Toby, at least he's leant his lesson well now huh? I'm glad you liked the chap hun - and I've read Twilight now, in case you didn't read my A/N at the top of this J I agree, it's amazing. Yes it is very annoying indeed but the worse thing is there is so many…well anyway, thanks so much for the review hun! Love ya (hugs)_

_Lizzy - Yes he certainly /did/ tell her that she could hit him. She also did warn him that she would save it for when she got angry with him lol. Well I research stuff for this because I am trying to make it as realistic as possible…granted it's not a very realistic situation to start but - you know what I mean lol. Thanks so much hun., glad you like it! (hugs)_

_S.M.Hoffman - Haha well I am very happy to hear that 've got you addicted here! :P Don't apologise for the long review please, I love em! XD It certainly /was/ about damn time…LOL at you going on a rant wooah okay breath there…haha! Yes it's bloody infuriating isn't it, when people try to get credit for something you've poured everything into, I'm glad you know how I feel about that. Lol well, you keep trying with the smut, maybe you'll manage to get there one day! Thanks for the review hun! Love ya (huggles)_


	72. Chapter 72

__

Bloody hell you would not believe the week I've had. So it seems my life just thought it would like, implode on me. So maybe that's a bit dramatic but it really did feel like everything was just going completely disastrously wrong, don't ya hate when that happens? I won't go into it all but the main reason this chap has taken so long is I managed to get myself in another crash while I was driving my mum's car…damn it was terrifying - airbags, smoke the lot. It was bad...the car's dead, I got whiplash and hurt my knee and my arm pretty bad but nothing dreadful. Everyone's alive at least, and nobody suceeded in dragging me to the hospital so we're all good. Damn I'm not having much luck with driving am I? On top of a heap of other stuff it just felt like life was kinda picking on me lol! But ya know what they say…:sings: always look on the briiiight side o' life…

_LOL yeah I think I've probably finally lost it with all this stress. But having a bright outlook on life really does make a big difference you know, it seems things have started to go right again now I've decided to be happy all the time hehe!_

_Well anyway. I'm sure you really don't care. I have two announcements to make but I'm gonna stick them at the end as not to delay this chapter any longer for you, so read them when you get there cause they're important!_

_OH and I nearly forgot to say...my reviews have gone over the three thuosand mark…WOOHOO!! This calls for another party!! XD_

* * *

She lay quietly, curled up next to him as he absently stroked her side, both content for once it seemed, to simply lie in each other's arms in the dark. It was nice, after all the drama of the day, to lay in still peace with him, and easy to forget about everything, and simply _be_, her mind on nothing but how right he felt wrapped round her like this.

"Nellie?" Sweeney's voice in the silence as she lay quiet, an unusual reversal of roles.

"Yes love?" She said softly, even though she was a little sad he'd spoiled the rare peace.

He shifted beside her, leaning up on his elbow. "Tell me about your first time."

She turned her head to look at him strangely. "Where the bleedin' 'ell did that come from!?"

He shifted a little, she could tell he was suddenly uncomfortable that he had thought of it in the first place. He tried to sound nonchalant. "I was just wondering, never mind." He muttered, moving to turn away from her. She placed a hand on his arm, preventing him form doing so.

"No, s'alright, I don't mind. Just came out o' the blue is all. Ya really wanna know?"

He turned his head to look at her in the dark and she took that as a yes.

"Well…it was me wedding night, obviously. Um, we came back 'ere after the small celebration at Albert's parents 'ouse…well, then we done it."

He frowned at her. ""I didn't mean that." He said, irritated.

"Huh?"

"I mean…what was it actually like?"

"Oh." She took a breath. "Well, nothing much. It was just pain, pain and discomfort that first time. I didn't like it at all if ya must know. I went on top, obviously - I mean Albert wasn't a light fellow even in them days. But that probably wasn't a good idea me first time, cause when I made 'im do me lying down after a few times cause I couldn't do it - 'im standing leaning over with me on the edge of the bed - it didn't 'urt as much." She glanced at Sweeney to see him struggling with a quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You couldn't do it?"

She pouted. "No. Couldn't move right."

Damn her, he simply couldn't help it; he burst out laughing.

The action was rare for the dark man and consequently triggered Mrs. Lovett's own fit of giggles. "It wasn't meant to be funny!" She manage to gasp out between laughter. "Stop it, you!" She hit him on the arm. She finally managed to force her face straight at glared at him as he continued to snicker at her. "Ya quite finished there?" She demanded when he quietened.

He snorted in response.

Huffing she flopped back down onto her pillow. "Oh I'm bloody going to sleep, goodnight." She grumbled.

"No, no, tell me more." He asked with an amused smirk.

She raised an eyebrow. "'Bout me sex life with Albert!?"

He nodded, quiet for a moment before being unable to resist adding, "it's funny."

She tried to pull a pout but didn't succeed very well through trying to keep from laughing herself as she said, "no, you only wanna make fun of me!"

"Okay, alright, I won't. But tell me please, I'm…_interested."_

She huffed again, remaining stubbornly silent.

"Come on," he coaxed, leaning over her to caress her stomach lightly under the cover and move his head close to her, speaking with his lips just inches from hers as he said, his voice that low growl he knew she couldn't resist, "you know I'll get it out of you eventually…"

"Oh will ya now?" She played along although unable to prevent her breathing and heat rate increasing from his close proximity.

"Yes. Come on," he placed a chaste kiss on her parted lips, "tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" She demanded, refusing to be that easy.

"'Cause I do. I told you, I'm interested." He lent up again, putting some air between their faces to stare down at her.

"Mr. T this is highly unlike you! " She chimed.

He shrugged. "Tell me." He asked again.

She sighed. "Well…there ain't much to tell really. I guess it stopped 'urting with 'im soon enough but it was never good. Me dear Albert didn't 'ave no clue 'ow to love a lady, never made any effort to get me worked up or nothing - and 'e done it until he was spent and that was it most of the time - never mind if I'd got mine or not."

"I thought you said you never did with him?"

"No I didn't, but 'e didn't know that."

He quirked an eyebrow.

She smirked at him. "I used to fake it to get 'im off, 'cause usually I just wanted 'im to finish. He normally did when 'e thought 'e'd made me come."

Sweeney's mouth suddenly dropped open a little, then his eyes narrowed with a far-away look in them.

She leant up. "What is it?"

"I…" He shook his head, looking back into her dark eyes, searching his intently. "I - uh -" He tried to focus, to say something but he simply couldn't think round the thought that had suddenly popped into his head.

"Love?" She looked concerned, peering intently into his eyes in the darkness although they were not on her but staring into the distance again, wide open.

They snapped back to hers suddenly. "Do you think…did…do you think maybe Lucy used to do the same to me?" He suddenly demanded, his voice somewhat panicked.

She wanted to laugh but he looked so distressed she didn't dare. "Doubt it love. I been on the receiving end 'o yer…_skills - _remember." She shook her head with a small smile. "Trust me, there's no way she could 'ave felt nothing."

He shook his own head, that frown still in place. "But…I mean - it wasn't like it is with _us_ - with her."

Oh. Right. Of course not. He wouldn't have wanted to to - _break _her or something. She couldn't hold in the snort that escaped.

"What?" He frowned at her.

She shook her head, not being able to hide the smug little smirk that found its way onto her lips as she muttered, "'course," before rolling onto him, kissing him happily. She'd meant to quiz him on what it _was _like for him with Lucy, however, she seemed to have distracted both herself and her husband because their kiss was becoming more heated by the second. Sweeney eased them over, leaning over her and pulling her round, pushing her stomach onto the soft bed. He covered her body with his as he kissed the side of her neck and across her shoulders. She moaned softly, happily.

She parted her legs under him, tilting her hips towards his and he slid his arms under hers, palms up, to grip her small hands in his own. She thread her fingers through his as he pushed into her and his sigh matched hers. She felt his hot breath on her neck and squeezed his hands tightly as he moved within her.

He kissed her neck again, moaning hoarsely into it, making her eyes flutter shut and breath start to come out even faster, and he whispered, "Nellie…" into her hair -

And it was suddenly too sweet - too gentle…too like he would have been with _her _-

"Come on love," she urged, tearing her hands from his to grab hold of the bed sheets as she moved her body against his. "Do me 'arder!"

Complying, he thrust into her with more force, letting himself go as deep as he could, making her squeak and her hands gripped the sheets tightly as she pushed her hips back into his to meet his forceful thrusts. "Harder!" She cried out and his stomach flipping with pleasure at her plea he gripped her sides firmly, shoving himself in her harder still. "Harder!" She insisted again and with a growl he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her with full force, still she gasped, "_harder!_"

Suddenly he pulled out abruptly, pushing her over onto her back and covering her sweating body with his, hands either side of her head, frowning down at her as she stared up at him wide-eyed when he made no move to enter her again.

"Why do you want me to hurt you!?" He suddenly demanded, incredulous.

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Why!?"

"I - I don't, I just -"

"Yes you do!"

"No - I just - I like it rough, you know that - so do you - now come _on!__"_

"No - that's not it - I was doing you hard enough to hurt already and still you were beginning for more - and there's been other times…what is it - you like pain or something!?"

She was silent for a moment, laying pinned beneath her husband, panting with her heart hammering. Finally she said quietly, "just as much as you like giving it."

His mouth dropped open and he gaped at her. "That's why - you think I like hurting you!?"

She frowned up at him, shaking her head. "No, I just…I like it when you're rough with me…it's _you_."

He frowned at her, uncomprehending. "I don't like hurting you!" He insisted forcefully.

She shook her head. "No, I don't mean that, I…" She huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Look can we not talk about this now, in case you've forgotten we were kind of in the middle of something…" She wriggled underneath him, making him give an involuntary grunt when she brushed against his throbbing erection which was pretty uncomfortable in between them like it was.

"No, now." He growled firmly, pinning her still with his hands on her arms.

She frowned up at him. "Ain't I supposed to be the one making us talk instead of sex?"

"Why do you want me to hurt you?" He asked again, grounding out each word, ignoring her question.

"Because…well it's _you_ ain't it?" She struggled, not knowing how to explain herself - caught completely off guard that she had to.

He frowned deeply. "I do _not_ like hurting you!" He insisted, looking - was that hurt or angry? - At the thought.

"No, I just - that ain't what I mean…"

"Then what?" He insisted.

She sighed heavily before speaking. "Because…I don't want _Benjamin barker," _She practically spat the name out, making him jolt a little at her tone. "He was Lucy's…Sweeney Todd is mine and it's _him _I want…and _this _is you…" She said, pulling him tight to her.

His jaw dropped again. He wasn't quite sure how he should react to that.

"That's what this is about!?"

She nodded a little hesitantly.

He looked at her strangely for a moment before managing to splutter out, "I can be…_gentle _- too," nearly choking on the word.

She shook her head. "Yes but - I don't want ya to for me, I just…"

He interrupted her by shifting his body and sliding straight into her unexpectedly, making her gasp - but he held still inside her, leaning down to kiss her mouth so slowly and softly she could do nothing but melt in his embrace. "Don't tell me you don't like it?" He muttered when he pulled away.

"I…" She sighed, letting the bliss wash over her. "I do but…I don't like it if you're forcing yerself to be like this…I want _you_ Sweeney, no matter what that is."

He stared at her for a very long time after that, still unmoving inside her - she wondered how he had such self-control - she felt like she was going to burst in a second - until finally - "I'm _yours_, Nellie."

Her lips parted and eyes widened at his statement.

And he quickly tacked on - "And you're mine."

A split second before she grinned widely, feeling as if she would almost burst into tears - or laughter. Instead she choked it back and pulled his head to hers, kissing him hard on the mouth. "I love you." She told him when they parted.

"I know," he said, exasperated.

She pouted.

"Damn you," he growled.

"Please?"

He sighed heavily then leaned down to kiss her again, murmuring against her mouth, "I love you too."

She grinned again, leaning into the kiss and - finally - he started moving again - and they rocked together gently, and sweetly, until they climaxed together with soft cries and kisses.

The following day found the pair strolling between busy market stalls with their son snuggled in his mother's arms.

"Oh will ya just look at the bleeding weather - it's _August!_"

"Hmm."

Mrs. Lovett clutched Jimmy closer to her as another gust of wind swept through the St. Dunstan's market. "Think it's gonna rain as well."

"Looks like it." Her husband agreed with a glance at the dark clouds looming overhead. "Better get what we need and hurry back." He told her, actually thankful for the weather if it got her out of the marketplace faster than usual.

"Yeah - just gotta pick up some carrots - and some fruit. See if I can get us a nice cut o' beef for dinner tonight as well."

She handed Jimmy to Sweeney as she stopped in front of the busy vegetable stand, and squeezed her way in through the crowd. Evidently, the two women she squeezed past were not very good at being subtle - either that or they wanted Sweeney to hear their spiteful, badly hidden whispered remarks. Mrs. Lovett obviously heard as well because she turned suddenly and shoved back through the crowd without buying anything, marching away from the vegetable stand with a clenched jaw (something Sweeney had noticed lately, with some amusement, that she seemed to have picked up from him.)

He grabbed her arm before she could get more than a stride away, leaning down to growl in her ear, "ignore it. You're better than that."

She shook her head stubbornly, trying to shrug his arm off to continue to march away but he pulled her back. "You're better than _them_ and they know it, it's why they do it." He turned her and pushed her lightly back into the crowd and pausing for just a second, he saw her sigh before straightening her back and pushing back through.

She had only the meat left to get when the first drops of rain started to fall. "Bugger. I'll be quick as I can -" She hurried over to the large man with various meats hanging up around and on the stall in front of him - and spent long enough discussing what to buy for the rain to get more determined - and by the time she was back at her husband's side it was coming down with a vengeance.

"Damn it, knew I shoulda put a blanket round 'im today, I said it looked like rain out didn't I? Can never trust the bleeding weather."

"He's fine, let's just get him back." Sweeney mumbled quickly.

Jimmy began to whimper softly as they pushed their way through the crowds in the market, most people having the same idea as them and hurrying home or for shelter as well. Their son was crying by the time they were walking briskly through the streets towards home.

"Is 'e alright? Not cold is 'e?" Mrs. Lovett asked worriedly, reaching her hand over to pull Sweeney's cotton jacket up around Jimmy's little head better. "He's getting soaked!" She complained, walking quicker through the downpour, knowing it was too far to run all the way home from here but wishing it wasn't.

"Well there's not much we can do about that now." Sweeney snapped, tucking Jimmy inside his coat best he could, and wishing that it had been raining when they set out so he'd worn his leather jacket. Mrs. Lovett didn't even bring a shoal she could wrap around him; although there had been dark clouds in the distance it had been a perfectly nice, sunny August day when they set out. She cursed herself now as she glanced at her son again.

Sweeney thought it best not to mention to his wife that he felt Jimmy start to shiver a little as the wind picked up - instead picked up his pace a little more, ploughing against the stinging rain.

Both of them breathed a loud sigh of relied as they closed the shop door behind themselves. "Blimy! What a day! Toby!" She sang out as she strolled through her shop to the kitchen, plonking her groceries down on the counter. She hurried back to the living room, lifting Jimmy out of Sweeney's arms. "Can you find Toby and ask him to set up in 'ere? I'm just gonna pop Jimmy in the bath, warm 'im up, 'fore we open." She said as she hurried through to the back with him.

"He alright?" Sweeney asked as she appeared in the doorway of the living room a while later.

"Yeah, fine. E's fast asleep now."

He nodded. "Good."

"Toby's got it covered in there. Pies are done. Got 'alf an hour 'til we open."

"Hm." He gave his usual reply. It was only when she didn't continue with her usual endless ramblings that he glanced up at her. She hadn't moved from the doorway but she was gazing at him intently, her head cocked to one side slightly and a smile playing on her lips.

He raised en eyebrow, sitting back in the chair a little. Suddenly grinning she flew to him, leaping onto his lap and kissing him enthusiastically, her legs sliding either side of his.

"Just half an hour you say?" He growled against her lips.

"Well ya know love…there's a lot you can do in 'alf an hour…"

Mrs. Lovett kept an open ear out for Jimmy's familiar cry that evening as she flitted between tables. Sweeney was busy with his own customers upstairs and she'd left Jimmy sleeping in the living room just beyond the shop so she would be able to hear when he woke.

"Toby could ya just pop ya 'ead in on Jimmy love?" She asked the boy as she passed him with a tray full of pies.

"Mum I only checked 'im ten minutes ago!"

"I know but I dunno why 'e's still asleep, e'd normally be up by now, just make sure 'e ain't woken and is lying there quiet will ya?"

Toby sighed. "Okay." He did as he was told, slightly irritated by his mum's over-protectiveness of her son. He bet if _he_ slept for a little longer than usual she wouldn't bat an eyelid.

"Sleeping!" He called out to her as he rushed to see to the table of new arrivles.

"Oh okay love." She bit her lip a little as she piled pies onto a tray. "Must be just worn out from being out earlier I s'pose…" She muttered to herself - she was distracted by a large gentleman in a fancy tailcoat seeking her attention.

"Thank you madam - truly the best pie I've ever had!" He told her happily as he got to his feet and handed her the money. "Quite the little establishment you have here! I imagine you must do very well for yourself?"

Clearly he wasn't from around here - or he would have heard of her shop before no doubt. She raked her eyes over his huge frame briefly - plastering a wide friendly smile on her face as she flicked them back to his own eyes. "Why thankya sir, I must say I do indeed - and ya know - me 'usband runs a barber shop upstairs as well."

"Oh really?"

"Yes 'e does - best barber in London 'e is! And 'e's open now if ya wanted to see for yerself…?"

"Ah - well. Maybe I will! Thank you again madam. Goodbye to you." He tipped his hat and strolled off.

_Goodbye to you to sir… _she thought with a wicked little smirk.

* * *

_Well, sorry for the pointless crappy ending, I just needed to wrap it up - and without a cliffhanger for once lol!_

_Alright so first of all, I'm going on holiday on saturday for a week, on a canel boat holi with my family and my best friend. It's usually pretty damn boring but it'll be so nice to relax after all the stress I've had lately lol and I'm sure my friend and I will find ways to entertain ourselves :coughthepubcough: So there won't be another chap until sometime next week - I will probably find the time to write it on holiday anyway, there won't be much else to do. And I have the internet on my phone so if you get a review reply from me next week that's why lol. (see laptop and internet I'm sorted ;))_

_Now for the main announcement...drum roll please..._

_So...we are nearing an end here. I'm thinking about five more chaps but I can't say for sure (probably twenty knowing me :S) But…_

_The plan is for this one to finish shortly, as I said, and I am then planning a sequal to follow with a single idea playing out and this will be short, I'm thinking about fifteen/twenty chaps atm. Although this will be a sequal as it will carry on from this one, it won't be like this one, I'm planning for it to be much darker and it will be on just one theme rather then ten hundred billion little plot lines and events like this. Then I am thinking maybe another multi-chapter one much like this to follow on. I have the story and loads of ideas for that as well, as well as lots of bits here and there written already, but I'm not sure if by that point everyone will have had enough of this. That's not for a while yet anyway. I have the name and summary for the next one already (as well as the one after!) and I really wanna tell you what it is…but I don't think I'll release that until the last chap of this cause you guys might start guessing too early lol._

_Now I'm desperate to hear your opinions on all this, so - what do you think??_

_OH and I almost forgot this as well - I absolutely loved all your sentence endings! You guys are so funny! And creative! I got a good giggle out of a lot of them! XD I had to pick two best ones…GinaG Lewis - "Stifling a gasp, she looked up with wide eyes at him, wondering…why Sweeney was wearing her corset?" - Short and simple but it just made me crack up so much I really had to! And I couldn't not pick this one: Lizzy - "Stifling a gasp, she looked up with wide eyes at him, wondering why she felt so lost every time she found herself staring into his chocolate brown eyes. The intense deepness she found in them engulfed her, drowning away her sorrows and replacing them with a sense of comfort and warmth. For all she cared, she could stay this way, wrapped in his arms, trapped in his gaze, for an enternity. Now she realised all she'd ever wanted was to be his and only his. He completed her. With this thought whirling through her mind, heart, and spirit, she allowed her heavy eyelids to close momentarily while she mouthed the word "Mine." against his neck." - Because how damn beautiful is that??_

_Now you all take care while I'm gone - I'll be back before ya know it. Love yoooooo!! :mwuh:_

_Replies to un-signed in reviews:_

_Cheyenne - Yes I think you're right, normal life would be impossible for them whatever they did huh? Lmao. Thanks for the support hun! And thanks for the review too hehe. LOL at Sweeney with a jar of dirt! Gotta love captain Jack indeed! XD Love ya! (huggles)_

_Lizzy - Gah Sweeney with triplets…omg that would be crazy, I'd be surprised if he'd surive the first year huh!? And omg your paragraph was so beautiful! Terrible - are you joking!? I absolutely loved it! XD And don't apologise for writing so much lol! Thanks so much hun love ya! (hugs)_

_Sarah Brihene - Ahaha sorry for scaring the shit outta you there lmao! Omg I second that 'did you really just write that!?' LOL Lovett thanks for the review (and the laugh) sweetie love ya! (hugs)_

_Jamie - LOL! Well Jimmy's a few months now, I'll go back and work it out accurately some time lol! Thank you hun love ya! (huggles)_

_DuctTapeGod - Yes bad imagination indeed thanks for the mental image lol! We do indeed love Sweeney the way he is, how can anyone not? Hehe thanks so much for the review hun…GAH you made me crack up the purple pigeon omg I love your randomnes LOL! (hugs)_

_MK - Hehe, he can be rather cute when he wants huh? I'm glad ya liked it hun thanks so much! Love ya! (hugs)_

_Odette - aw thank ya hun I am glad you think I do, he's not easy to write like that lol he just wants to be angry all the time in my head haha. Love ya! (huggles)_

_Lina - OMG! LMAO! Sweeney wearing her dress…ahahha I have a greta mental image now! XD Thanks so much hun! Love ya! (huggles)_

_S.M.Hoffman - Yes when he's not in bastard-mode (which is a lot isn't it? Lol) he can be pretty sweet huh? J And I totally agree with you on breaking dawn, I've nearly finished it now and yes, like one big fan fiction is the perfect way to describe it. I still love it but…it's…different lol. Aw don't be silly hun I'm sure it's not, I'll have to go see for myself some time! ;) Thank you love I'm glad ya liked it! Love ya (huggles)_

_avid movie fan - He is sweet once you get past the murdering thing! Omg that cracked me up! True I geuss though huh? At least, he can be, in his own way when he wants lol. Toby's wearing her make up!? Oh dear God…lmao!! Thank you hunni love ya! (hugs)_

_Veronica - Aww thank you love I am very happy you do! XD And I love that you said you think they have both changed for the better through the story, because Mrs. Lovett has changed subtly as well, not many pick up on that because it's not as obvious as Sweeney so I'm glad you did! XD Thanks so much for the lovely review hun love ya! (hugs)_

_Did this whole chapter seem pointless? It wasn't, really. Quite important actually._


	73. Chapter 73

_Imma baaaack! D'ja miss me??_

_Aksdkfbdafa I missed this story and I missed you guys like crazy you know! I could get like hardly any signal out there so could hardly get on the internet and the damn laptop wouldn't plug in because it was too much power so I couldn't write at all GAH I was going crazy I tell ya. And the holi wasn't that good to be honest, we were pretty bored in the day cause the weather was absolutely dreadful, seriously it was rain, wind, cold UGH (and I packed all me shorts and skirts and bikini and everything - damn it - that's England for ya) so we were pretty much stuck inside the crappy little boat all day. But we were drunk every night which was great, in fact I don't think I even want to know how much alcohol we all got through during the week LOL but hey that's what holis are about huh?_

_Then I full on legged it upstairs and plugged this thing in as soon as I got back and I was like PHEW lol how sad is that? But I don't really go away much so I missed everything here too much so yeah phew. It's damn good to be home._

_And omg the cutest thing ever when I went to see my foal I expected him to be a little funny with me cause he's so young I thought he might have forgotten me temporarily and been kinda like meep…who are you again!? But omg aww it was so sweet I went up there and called him and he looked up and went 'baaaah mummy!!' In his little high-pitched whinny and came galloping over awww it was so cute I gave him such a big cuddle hehehe!_

_And you'll be pleased to know that I have thought of loads for the sequel while I was away, I'm well excited about it hehe XD_

_Well I won't keep you from this chap any longer, you've had to wait long enough already. Here's 73..._

* * *

An ear-piercing wail sounded in the quiet dark room, making two figures shift and groan in despair.

"Not again…"

"Go bring 'im 'ere will ya love? Don't think I can get up 'gain…" Mrs. Lovett muttered sleepily. Sweeney sighed heavily, dragging himself over to the crib and lifting his screaming son from it, climbing back into bed and handing him over to his wife as she pulled herself more upright.

"Why's 'e doing this? 'E's been sleeping through these past couple weeks…"

"I don't know but will you just get him feeding so he shuts up." Sweeney grumbled, resisting the urge to put his pillow over his head to block out the sound.

"I'm - trying - e - Jimmy, what's wrong? 'Ere look love - there…" Her forehead creased as her son tossed his head, rejecting the milk she was offering to him, still crying loudly. "Sweeney 'e won't feed!" She said, trying again to hold his head still in an attempt to get him to latch on.

"Probably needs changing." Sweeney mumbled without opening his eyes.

"No I changed 'im last time remember - can't 'ave been more than an hour ago…"

"Well, maybe he needs changing again."

She shook her head worriedly. "No, he doesn't - come on Jimmy love -" he turned his head stubbornly away from her teat again, tears spilling down his red face as he hiccupped in between sobs. She made a sound of panicked frustration. "What's wrong with 'im!?"

Sweeney pried his eyes open, forcing himself to sit up, squinting in the darkness down at his son. "Jimmy?" He nudged his little cheek with a finger - suddenly freezing and sitting bolt upright. He held a hand to his forehead, a frown on his face. "He's burning hot."

Mrs. Lovett pressed her own hand to Jimmy's head, feeling the scalding heat radiating off it. "Oh my God!"

"It's alright," Sweeney quickly said, knowing she was likely to go into panic-mode - which wouldn't do anyone any good. "He'll be fine - Johanna was sick once when she was small, she was fine a few days - he probably just caught a cold form the rain -"

"A cold!? Sweeney e's on fire! And e's been crying all night - 'e must be in pain or something - what if - oh God - Jimmy, Jimmy darling please be alright -"

"He will be, he'll be fine," he assured her due to the hysterical edge to her words - although as he felt his forehead again a shiver of panic of his own went through him. He got out of bed, hastily pulling his clothes on. "I'm going to get the doctor. He'll be fine, don't worry - just stay here with him I'll be as quick as I can."

"Hurry! Tell 'im it's an emergency!"

"I will just - stay calm while I'm gone, I won't be long." He dashed out the door and through the little house.

Thinking twice as he passed the sleeping boy on the couch, he paused, before stepping back and standing over him, clearing his throat. He nudged his shoulder when he didn't wake.

"What?" Toby murmured thickly as he blinked his eyes open. He was bolt upright with a jolt as soon as he saw who had woken him.

"Bo - Toby," Sweeney began - this was the first time he'd really spoken to him since…

"What is it sir? Something wrong?" He demanded, the cold edge to his voice was obvious although he clearly tried to keep his tone neutral.

"Jimmy's sick. I'm going to fetch the doctor. Will you…stay with her while I'm gone? Keep her calm, she's very worried."

Toby's eyes widened and he nodded quickly, scrambling off the settee. "'Course."

Sweeney nodded firmly, the best thank you he could manage. "I won't be long." And he was gone.

"Mum?" Toby's tentative voice as he pushed the bedroom door open.

She whipped her head up from Jimmy's face to his with wide, red eyes.

"Oh mum - e'll be fine!" Toby gushed as he jumped onto the bed next to her, leaning his head against her shoulder. "Please don't cry - Mr. Todd's gonna get the doctor and Jimmy's gonna be fine!"

"I - I know -" She chocked out as tears poured down her cheeks. "I know - e's gonna be fine - 'e 'as to be -" She told herself firmly as she rocked her child close to her chest as he hiccupped softly, clearly worn out from crying.

Toby forced back his own distress at the state she was in and how hot little Jimmy felt when he pressed a hand to his head - after all, Mr. Todd had told him to keep her calm - no good him panicking himself. "'E's just a bit warm - just a fever - people gets fevers all the time don't they? I got it before, an' I was fine."

"Yes - yeah," she nodded, sniffing firmly, making herself breath - she was no good for Jimmy if she was hyperventilating herself. She jolted suddenly. "Shit!" She swore loudly, feeling the panic creep back. "E's shaking - oh God Toby - 'e's really shaking feel 'im!"

Toby could see for himself that the tiny little boy was indeed quivering in his mother's arms. "Maybe 'e's cold - I'll get another blanket -" Toby leapt from the bed, dashing into the living room and grabbing his blanker from the settee, rushing back and flinging it over Jimmy. He helped Mrs. Lovett, who, he noticed was also shaking now, wrap it around Jimmy.

She gave a little sob of distress. "God, what am I gonna do - what's wrong with him -"

"Mum!" Toby shushed her, putting an arm around her. "Please calm down mum- there's nothing we can do 'til the doctor gets back - an' Mr. Todd me I was to keep ya calm - e'll be cross if I let ya panic!"

If it was any other situation she may have laughed a little at that, but she could only shake her head as her desperate tears spilled onto Jimmy's shivering little form.

It felt like an eternity in which she sat rocking Jimmy in her arms, pleading silently with him to be alright as he whimpered and coughed, shivering violently while he burned with fever.

She gasped out loud with relief when she heard the shop door open and Toby tore from the room to greet the Doctor Sweeney fetched an usher him quickly into the bedroom.

The large, red-faced and out of breath man - clearly Sweeney had hurried him here as fast as he could - entered the room with wide eyes but a firmly serious expression on his face with Sweeney at his heels and a worried Toby hovering respectfully in the doorway, knowing when to keep out of the way the panic.

Mrs. Lovett recognised him as Doctor Moore, who visited her just after she gave birth to Jimmy - the night she had nearly died. Blinking back tears best she could, she scrambled to sit up more in the bed to address him. "I'm so glad yer 'ere sir - it's me son - 'e's got a fever an' 'e's shivering an' coughing - it ain't normal, I dunno what's wrong with 'im but 'e's really sick!" She gushed thickly, sobbing harshly when she drew in a deep breath after.

"Alright, calm down now Mrs. Todd, let me take a look at him." He said in a businesslike but soothing tone, crossing the room to the bed she perched on, leaning down to inspect the child in her arms.

He pulled the blanket back form his tiny red face as little Jimmy blinked up at him, his eyes dazed and blurry with tears. "What's wrong with 'im!? What it it - 'e won't stop shivering but 'e don't feel cold - I didn't know what else to do, I -"

Doctor Moore interrupted her hysterical rant by clearing his throat loudly. "I think perhaps it may be best if you take your wife outside for a moment Mr. Todd?" The doctor said gently.

"No! No, no I ain't leaving 'im!" She said as she shook her head frantically.

Sweeney cleared his throat. "I think we should let Doctor Moore get on with his inspection in peace, come on." He said, stepping over and gently trying to take Jimmy form her arms.

"No!"

"Nellie." He said sternly, making her look up into his eyes. "The Doctor knows what he's doing, Jimmy'll be fine with him." She glanced back down at her son who was breathing very fast and coughing again. She shook her head once more. "He will - we'll just be outside the door. You want the Doctor to take care of him now don't you?"

Very reluctantly she nodded. "Well then -" He tried to take hold of Jimmy once again and she let him, standing up from he bed so he could place him gently down on the quilt. "Come on." Taking her by the shoulders, he guided her out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. As soon as they were outside she collapsed in his arms, sobbing helplessly into his coat as he held her tight against him.

He made no attempt to speak or try to shush her - he knew it would do no good anyway so instead he just held her, his own chest tight with the same pain that she couldn't hold in, the same dreadful worried thoughts spinning round his head.

She clung desperately to him, soaking the front of his shirt with her tears, whimpering softly as the initial distressed sobs soothed a little. "It's my fault," she rasped into his chest. "S'my fault for not putting a stupid blanket round 'im earlier - God - 'ow could I be so - so stupid!?" More tears squeezed from her eyes.

"Shh, don't be silly - it's not your fault - how were you to know - come on now it's nobody's fault - he's gonna be fine now anyway, the doctor's gonna take care of him."

"But - but what if -"

"Shh!" He cut her off, hugging her tight ot him. "No." He told her firmly. "Don't think things like that - no what ifs - he'll be fine!" She didn't miss how the last part came out a little choked due to the sudden lump in his throat

Still she nodded firmly against his chest, burying her face further into him, holding him as if her life depended on it and trying not to think about the dreadful nightmarish situations that were suddenly possible to become reality.

It wasn't long but it felt like forever that they waited outside the room. She whirled fast as the door open, wrenching herself from Sweeney's arms to stare wide-eyed at the doctor. "What's wrong with 'im, what is it!?" She demanded frantically, feeling panic well up at his serious stern-faced expression.

Doctor Moore took a heavy breath. "Your son has pneumonia, Mr. and Mrs. Todd." This announcement was met with a gasp from Mrs. Lovett, although she had already feared something of the like. "It comes on very suddenly, and severely - you did right in fetching me immediately, there was nothing more you could have done."

"But 'e's gonna be alright? People recover form pneumonia don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

"And Jimmy's gonna, isn't 'e?"

Doctor Moore looked at her with a heavy expression. "We've caught it quickly and can make sure we give him plenty of care from the start, it improves his chances of recovering."

"But he's going to!?" There was a hysterical edge to her voice.

"Nellie," Sweeney said softly, an arm around her.

"No! Tell me 'e's gonna be fine!" She demanded to Doctor Moore.

"He will be." Sweeney insisted.

"Tell me! I wanna 'ear it from you!" She shrieked at the doctor, ignoring her husband.

Doctor Moore averted his gaze from her desperate one. "I'm very sorry but I can't tell you that Mrs. Todd." He said very quietly.

"No! No you can! You - you said we got it quick - we got it in time - 'e'll be fine!"

He shook his head sadly "There is no cure for pnumonia, all we can do is try to nurse him through it best we can - I would say he has as good a chance as any of recovering - and people do recover from it - but you have to remember he is very young and infants are still very weak at this age."

"_No!" _She wailed at him. "Stop it - don't you say those things - he can't die!"

"Alright, come on," Sweeney said, his strong arms around her. "We'll make sure he gets better, he'll be fine, you know he will." He pushed her gently back into the room.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Mrs. Lovett stumbled back into the bedroom to Jimmy, who had been laid in his crib.

Sweeney paused behind the threshold. "How bad?" He said in a low, numb voice to the Doctor as he eyed his distraught wife staring down at their son.

Doctor Moore shook his head. "It's not good sir. He's running a high fever and coughing up a little blood, but Ill do all I can. I'll be back first thing in the morning - for now just try to keep him warm, and make sure he doesn't get dehydrated. You should try and get your wife some rest, the worst thing now would be for her to get herself ill as well."

Sweeney nodded solemnly. "Yes. Thank you." He muttered, turning back to the room.

The doctor nodded a goodnight and left Sweeney to make his way to his wife's side. She glanced up at him with large red eyes. "Sweeney -" She rasped.

"I know." He murmured. A heavy sigh. "The doctor said you should get some sleep."

She shook her head furiously.

"Come on - you'll be no good to him if you don't get any rest."

She shook her head weakly again but allowed him to pull her to the bed and push her into it, slumping down with exhaustion, her head pounding and tears still falling. Sweeney shrugged out of his jacket, shirt and shoes and slipped in beside her, folding her in his arms.

She pushed against this chest. "No, what 'bout -"

"It's fine - I won't sleep. I'll watch him."

Meekly, she nodded, drawing in a shaky breath.

They lay together in the horrible tense atmosphere, across the room from their son, knowing painfully that they could do nothing but wait to see if he recovered - and stand by and watch either way. Sweeney listened tensely to his son's ragged breathing in the dark bedroom as he held his wife silently, choking back his own anguish as he let her cry herself to sleep.

* * *

_GAH!! :braces self for onslaught of threats guaranteed to come this way:_

_Oh - I got voted best fanfiction writer at Helena-world in the Official Bovine-Helanaist Awards!! Thank you so so much to all of you who voted for me over there that means so much! XD_

_Okay so I have a question I wanna ask you all but it isn't random, something I have been wondering in disbelief from the start…why do you all like this story so much? I know that sounds like I'm fishing for compliments but I'm really not, I am just honestly intrigued because I really can't understand how it's become so popular - there are so many great Sweeney fanfics out there and I don't think this is anything special…okay so now it's probably the longest one on here but right from the start this was overwhelmingly popular I was like woooah straight away because I never expected anything like the response I got when I first started posting. So I just want to know what it is that keeps you guys reading - is the way it's written, the fact I update pretty quick, the sex, the drama, what? Cause it is honestly baffling me…_

_Oh and I just wanted to say cause I got a lot of very upset reviews for the last chap about the story coming to an end soon - the sequal will be out fast okay, I've got loads down for it already and the whole plotline sorted (and I'm just dying to tell you guys what it's gonna be about or at least the title eek but gonna wait til the last chap of this) so it won't really be like this is ending, the sequal will be different from this one yes, but still the same story, a continuation so...I'm not really thinking of it as ending. So don't be sad! :)_

_Okay okay I'll shut up now, I have too much to say after being away for a whole week lol._

_Replies to the un-signed in reviewers:_

_Lortay - Wow really? Lucky you where did you get hold of them!? I'm glad you're stil enjoying it hun hope you had fun at camp! Thank you love ya (hugs)_

_ambrosiabb - Ah I'm glad you're still reading hun! XD And I'm glad you're still enjoying it as well - and good to know you like the ideas for the sequal and all J Thanks so much sweetie and yeah I did kinda know that lol :blushes: Love ya! (hugs)_

_Lizzy - You're welcome, a lot of other people said in reviews that they loved it as well btw ;) Yeah it is actually quite worrying for Jimmy when you think about what his parents really are huh? But you're right, Sweeney's _

_Basterd-like-murdering-frenzy attitude is indeed what makes us love him so much right? ;) Hehe thanks so much for the review hun I am glad ya liked it! Love ya (huggles)_

_Miranda - Hehe well I know the cliff angers drive you guys crazy which is why I just can't resist most of the time lol but I thought leaving you for so long with a cliffy would just be cruel lol. I'm glad ya liked the chap, and I'm very glad you like my ideas for the sequal and all - and good to hear you won't be sick of me by then haha! XD And as fir twlight I'm definitely team Edward, Jacob was in it a little too much in my opinion. Anyway thanks so much for that novel of a review hun (lol) love ya! (hugs)_

_Jamie - Aw back at school already? Poor you, I am so glad I'm through with that lol! :P I'm glad ya liked the chap and glad I gave ya a laugh hehe thanks so much hun! Love ya (huggles)_

_MK - I'm glad ya liked it hun, I love writing their deep conversations too hehe ;) And I'm very glad you love my ideas for future sequals! XD Thanks so much love ya! hugs _

_Sarah brihene - Well yes just a few more chaps but there is going to be a sequal so it won't really be ending as such… hehehe glad ya liked it hun! Thankies love ya! (huggles)_

_Cheyenne - yeah I'm fine now thanks hun J I'm glad ya liked the chap, and I wish this never has to end either but I have ot end it sometime lol which is why I jut have to do a sequal ;) hehe thanks so much sweetie love ya! (huggles)_

_Odette - Yeah it probably could carry on forever but I thought I'd better do something about bringing it to an end soon lol! Thanks so much love glad you like it and my ideas hehe love ya (hugs)_

_Thea - Yeah they've come a long way in 72 chapters huh? Thanks so much love - and I'm fine now thanks don't worry J Love ya (huggles)_

_Lina - One of your fave chaps? Yay! Thanks love! XD Glad you like the sequal idea hun! Love ya (huggles)_

_SM hoffman - Yup that /did/ turn out to be one of your traditionally long reviews! Which I love, btw no matter how full of pointless crap they are! ;) What's ROTC…? (Am I being blonde?) I'm very glad you like the ideas I have for the sequal etc, but I'll be sad when this ends too! L LOL batman! I haven't seen that movie yet, I really must because everyone is raving about it…thanks so much for the (long) review hun! Love ya (huggles)_


	74. Chapter 74

_You wanna know why this has taken so long? Well…the other day I had a sudden brilliant idea that turned into an inescapable burning urge to make a trailer for the sequel to this. So that's what I've been doing and I got so into it I couldn't tear myself away. I've finished it now hehehe I love it, so happy with how it's turned out oooh I so can't wait to show you guys!! XD_

* * *

It had been two days. Two, whole days that Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney had anxiously watched their baby son hover on the brink of death, sick to their stomachs with worry and dread.

Strangely, it was the usually less than composed barber who had practically made sure to inform the pubic of their shop's temporary closure, burnt the remaining two corpses which they wouldn't be using down in the bake house - and made sure he and his wife ate and slept everyday, as the ever-practical little baker fell apart.

Consequently, Sweeney's worry grew to not just his son but his wife too - she wasn't coping - he wasn't either of course but he could at least pretend he was. He feared loosing Jimmy not just because it would leave yet another gaping hole in his life that he wasn't sure he wouldn't be able to cover over again - but also because if they did, he simply knew it would tear her up from he inside out.

Even now as they stayed at their son's sick bed, it felt like she was slipping away from him - withdrawing into her pain and emotions, detaching herself from him when she should be seeking his comfort.

Earlier that day she had even shrugged him off when he'd found her crying and went to embrace her, telling her gently but firmly that crying wasn't going to do anyone any good. She'd pushed him roughly away from her, turning to the side to bury her head in her arms, leant on Jimmy's crib as her body shook with sobs. He'd put a comforting hand on her back none the less but even that she had flinched away from.

The Doctor had been twice a day, morning and evening and each time all he had to give them was a sympathetic look and a quiet 'no change.'

Deep inside Sweeney had a horrible, horrible feeling about the conclusion of this - but it was dread he wouldn't allow himself to feel, instead telling not just Mrs. Lovett firmly, but himself as well that Jimmy was going to be fine. He would recover.

Maybe if he said it enough it would become reality.

Sighing heavily, Sweeney left the boy to clean up the mess the two of them had managed to make in the kitchen, picking up two plates of badly scrambled eggs and burnt toast, leaving one for Toby. He was a good boy, really, Sweeney did have to come to admit that these past couple of days. It wasn't like they'd said more than two words to each other but Sweeney was glad he was around; he didn't think he'd have managed on his own.

Pushing the door open with his foot, he shut it quietly behind him, making his way across the room and holding a plate out to Mrs. Lovett who was sat in the chair she rarely left next to Jimmy's crib.

She shook her head.

"Eat it."

"Not hungry." She whispered, not taking her eyes off her son.

"You need to eat."

She merely shook her head again.

"Sitting around moping all day isn't helping anyone! If you don't bloody eat - even sleep - how are you supposed to look after him properly!?"

She looked up at him suddenly with raw painful eyes. "'Ow can I!? 'Ow the 'ell am I supposed to eat and sleep - and go about like nothing's wrong!?" She croaked.

"I didn't say that -" He hissed but she but him off -

"'E could _die _any bloody minute - and you don't even care!"

"Don't be so bloody stupid woman!" He spat angrily at her. "Of course I care! And I care about you as well - and you need to eat and rest or you'll make your_self _ill and then where will you be to nurse him back to health!?"

"Stop it!" She yelled at him, tears choking her again.

"Don't take it out on me - I'm just as worried and upset as you are - at least I'm doing something other than sitting around crying all the time!"

She chocked out a loud sob. "You're not fucking 'elping! Just stop it! Fuck off! Just leave me!" She cried hysterically, not realising she had slumped from the chair and crumpled to a heap on the floor until she felt strong arms pulling her up.

"You're doing him no good being like this - we have to be strong for him, don't you understand that!?" He told her gruffly as he pushed her to sit down on the bed, holding her to him firmly.

"'E's dying Sweeney!" She sobbed helplessly. "'Ow can I be strong - our son is dying - I know 'e is - I can see 'is life fading away before me eyes an' I can't do nothing about it - 'ow can ya tell me to be strong -!?"

"Shush, shh," he murmured to her as he rocked her against him, pulling her to him and stroking her hair gently. "Jimmy is not going to die - you can't say that." He swallowed hard. "He isn't, he'll pull through - if he's as strong as his mother he'll be just fine."

She shook her head furiously. "Stop saying that! You can't know that! You're making it worse - what if 'e doesn't -!? God - I'd die if I loose 'im Sweeney!" She rambled, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

"No - you _wouldn't_!" His voice broke a little on the words as his arms locked tighter around her. "Don't say that - don't you _dare _say that!"

"I would!" She cried. "I would, I couldn't -" She broke off when she was taken over with hard sobs. He held her tight for a few moments as she cried until he felt her pushing against him, trying to pull herself out of his embrace - he held her tighter - "Squeezing me!" She squeaked out. He quickly loosened his arms - but just enough to let her lift her head up and pull back a little to look at him.

God…the pain he saw twisting her face…how many times was it that he'd seen that look on her now?

Too many.

He opened his mouth as if to speak to her - but she cut him off with a terrifyingly quiet whisper; "I'll die…"

His heart heaving in his chest he shook his head frantically.

"I will…Jimmy's all I ever wanted…"

He frowned and searched her raw eyes. "Aren't _I _all you ever wanted too?"

She looked away, nodding, suddenly embarrassed she'd said that. "'Course - you too - but that's not what I mean - ya know you are -"

"Then how can you say that!? I'm here, I'll always be here - not that Jimmy won't too - because he's going to be fine so none of this even matters -"

"Will you stop saying that!!" She suddenly shrieked, wrenching herself from his arms.

He grabbed hold of her again, pinning her to him firmly as she cried and struggled and even lashed out at him - he'd never seen her in such a state - he'd never seen _anyone _in such a state -

"Nellie!" He chocked out hoarsely, still struggling to hold her. "Nellie calm down - stop it!" He pinned her tighter against him, holding her head to his chest and speaking low and gruffly into her hair, "stop it now! That's enough!" Finally her whole body stopped struggling as she finally ran out of the energy to do so and she was suddenly clinging tightly to him, crying into his shirt. "Damn it woman, don't do this to me!" He said desperately. "I can't deal with all this!"

She jolted with shock at his words. She choked back the next sob, gasping a little.

Slowly, she lifted her head to look into her husband's face which had distress and worry written all over it. "I - I -" Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh God I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head quickly, pulling her to him again so he didn't have to think of something to say. She cried still, only now she whispering frantic apologies over and over again into his chest. He held her until she finally fell quiet, and bent his head to kiss the top of hers before he shifted them round and laid her down onto her back. He moved his arms from around her, lifting himself up a little and kissing her once on the forehead. "Sleep." He begged her.

She stared up at him with teary eyes for a moment before nodding.

He sighed and kissed her again, on the mouth this time, his lips lingering on hers for a second, stroking her tear-dampened hair from her face before pulling away. Getting up from the bed he pulled the covers over her, relieved to see that her eyes were already starting to droop closed.

Sweeney took Mrs. Lovett's place by their son's crib as she slept, watching him shiver and cough with a heavy heart, pulling the many blankets they had him wrapped up in tighter round him. He stroked his burning face lightly with a finger. He hadn't even opened his eyes since yesterday. He wouldn't tell his wife that the doctor had told him quietly this morning that it was not looking at all hopeful.

He couldn't lose another thing he loved, he just couldn't. And he knew it would just _kill _her. "You gotta pull through for your mother now Jimmy." He told him in a soft whisper. "She…_we _can't live without you. You gotta pull through for both of us - please -" His voice cracked on the last word and he took a deep breath to force back the breakdown he could feel coming.

He had to be the strong one, for all of them, he knew that. As he stared down at his son's white face he felt unbearable pain he'd been trying so hard to suppress bubble to the surface and a horrible lump form in his throat - damn it! He couldn't breakdown - if she woke up and found him like this -

His arms on the side of the crib he leant his head in them, taking deep shuddering breaths to try to calm himself. He sighed deeply, regaining control of his emotions and he raised his head from his arms to peer down at his little son again.

Then he sucked in a sharp breath.

Jimmy's eyes were open wide and staring, still.

"Jimmy!?"

Sweeney would never forget that dreadful moment of panic, distress and pain he felt -

_No, no, no - it can't be - !? _

"_Jimmy!"_

Jimmy blinked, wriggling a little in his crib.

He'd never felt such relief in his life.

Sighing deeply, his heart still pounding from the scare he stood up, looking down at him in relieved wonder.

"Sweeney?" Mrs. Lovett mumbled sleepily from the bed, awoken by his sudden cry. "What is it, wha's wrong!?" She said, quickly waking up and scrambling up from the bed.

He didn't answer her, staring down at Jimmy as he wriggled a little more, rubbing his eyes with a tiny hand.

A loud gasp from beside him made him nearly jump out of his skin - and then she was scooping Jimmy up from the crib, laughing and crying at the same time. She moved so fast it was a moment before Sweeney could react.

"Careful! He's weak - put him back in the crib!" He scolded her quickly, trying to hold her still to take Jimmy back off her as she spun with him.

"'E's better! Look - 'e's awake - 'e's improved - 'e's gonna be fine - 'e's gonna get better Sweeney!"

Sweeney managed to take him off her and settle him back down in the crib. "Be careful - he's still ill -"

"But 'e's better than 'e was! That means 'e's gonna get better don't it!?"

Sweeney turned to see her glowing face. "Yes," he nodded, unable to keep the smile off his own face. "It does."

Sweeney entered the room to find his wife lying on their bed with Jimmy nestled in beside her, sleeping.

It had been three days since they realised their son was actually going to recover from his illness - when the doctor had visited that night he'd been astounded by his improvement; It seemed he'd been a lot more convinced he wouldn't survive than he'd let on - and Jimmy steadily and surely improved a little each day.

Mrs. Lovett was currently on her side, propped up on one elbow as she stared down at her tiny son with a small smile on her face, lightly stroking his head as he breathed deep in his sleep.

"How's he doing?" He asked her softly.

"Stronger every minute." She said with a smile. Just 'ad a feed - he was 'ungry too."

"Good." With a firm nod he turned to leave again but she stopped him quickly.

"Sweeney," she said as she scrambled from the bed over to him.

He turned to look at her, questioning. She glanced back at Jimmy who was sleeping deeply. "Not 'ere," she whispered, pulling him after her from the room, closing the door quietly as she could behind her. Shed tugged him into the empty living room - Toby had gone to the market for them with a list - such a good boy.

"What is it?"

She turned to face him and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what."

He looked at her, still questioning.

"Being strong when I wasn't…"

He didn't know what to say to that so she saved him the trouble by closing the gap between then and kissing him sweetly, moving her mouth against his, her tongue sweeping along his lips. She pulled back a little. "I want you," she whispered. She kissed him again. "I love you."

Sweeney growled deep in his throat as her mouth locked onto his again.

"Dunno what I'd…do without you…" She muttered between kisses that were becoming more heated.

She was pulling him down onto the settee with her and his next words were lost under soft moans and kisses - but despite that she would have sworn she heard a quietly growled, "nor I, you…"

* * *

_Aww you really thought I would let Jimmy die??_

_So there's either two or three chaps left to go loves, depending on how long the next one turns out._

_Another reason this took so long is I must have come /this/ close to completely scrapping this one and starting over a hundred times. I'm really not happy with it and it's annoying the hell outta me cause I don't know why._

_Okay I'm gonna re-ask a question I asked ages and ages ago because most of you weren't reading then and I am genuinely curious about this…how old are you? I'm 18 in case you've forgotton when I said before._

_Replies to un-signed in reviewers:_

_Veronica - I really love that you said you liked the fact there's so much emotion which brings the characters to life because I really love writing about their emotions and stuff and getting inside their heads to feel what they would be feeling… so I'm relly glad you think that love! And I'm also very hapy you can picture exactly what's happening, just how I hoped it was coming across! XD Thanks so much sweetie! Love ya! hugs_

_MK - Aw thank you…well in my opinion I've written quite a few bad ones but hey nobody else seemed to think so so we're all good lol. Ah well you're the first one to say that it was the pregnancy and how Sweeney would take it that kept you reading :) And my writing skills are phenomenal!? Blimey thank you love! Lol love ya sweetie (huggles)_

_Lortay - Well as long as you stick to paper…don't be getting any ideas from that Mr. Todd now…LOL! Thanks for the review hun! Love ya (hugs)_

_Sarah Brihene - Naw lol well I'm glad I make you happy by replying (in my opinion it's kinda rude when people don't bother!) - your reviews always make /me/ happy ya know! XD Hehe. You think this could be a book? Aw yay - well it would be a very long book if it was though huh? Lol thanks so much hunni love ya!_

_Tasha - Thanks very much! I am glad you like it love! (hugs)_

_Jamie - Well I'm glad ya liked the chap despite the whole Jimmy-might-die thing lol" Eeel…I'm scared! :S Thank you hunnie! Love ya (hugs)_

_H.M Hoffman - Yeah it sucks when you build something up you're looking forwards to then it's a total letdown huh? :sigh: Ah well never mind. Yeah I guess all of us here kinda wish the movie had ended differently huh? (although I do think the ending was perfect, of course I would have loved to see them together…) I'm glad you like it love XD Omg you had phenomena poor you that must have been awful! At least it's not so dangerous these days…anyway thank so much hun! Love ya! (huggles)_

_Lizzy - Aw I'm wonderful!? Thank you love! It means a lot to hear you think I'm a brilliant writer! XD And yes I read quite a few stories like that too and I know how frustrating it is which is why I make sure I keep these coming as quick as possible lol! Hehe thanks so much hun love ya! (huggls)_

_Miranda - Eek I know poor little Jimmy, it was mean of me to make him sick huh? Naw well thank you so much! I think a lot of people started reading this thanks to Helena-world actually…I'm glad you liked my million little plotlines, I guess I do do that because imagine them as having a pretty hectic life together, like you couldn't imagine it ever being boring with those two huh!? Lol. And it really means a lot to hear that you think I've stayed true to the original story as well cause that's very important to me :) Thank you so so much for everything you said, I really mean that, you made me smile! XD Love ya hun! (hugs)_


	75. Chapter 75

_Wasn't that quick!? XD_

_Omg the end is so near I can taste it!_

_..._

_I just totally sat blinking at my screen for like ten minutes. That was weird. Do you ever get that, when your mind just like completely blanks for no reason...? :S Maybe I'm tired, it is 3am over here right now. I feel awake though..._

* * *

"Sweeney love can ya take that please?" She said, nodding to the other plate on the counter as she balanced two on her free arm. Jimmy was in the other.

"Well put him down for a minute and maybe _you'd_ be able to take it." He muttered half under his breath as he picked it up anyway and followed her over to the table in the corner. Ignoring his remark she gave the pies out with a friendly smile, as Jimmy tugged on her hair, babbling away and earning coos and adoring smiles from the customers she was serving.

Sweeney sighed. He didn't think he'd seen Jimmy leave her arms once since lunchtime. In fact since catching pneumonia and being terrifyingly close to death's door a month or so ago, she had rarely put him down.

He'd pretty much given up trying to persuade her to leave him be at least sometimes and had decided to leave her to it - he was sure she'd cool off the sudden clinginess she had to her son once the terror they'd felt of losing him that was still so fresh in their minds started to fade a little. At least he hoped she would.

He wouldn't admit it but it was actually getting a little irritating because he was finding it hard to get her alone for a minute these days - and it wasn't jus _that - _when Jimmy was asleep at night there was always plenty of time for that - it was just that, well - he almost felt a little…he didn't have a word for it. Or it was one he refused to apply - but it was just that she hardly paid attention to him at all when Jimmy was around now - and that was all the time.

But it was nothing. He was sure she was just so overwhelmingly happy he was still alive that she wanted to enjoy every moment - she would calm down soon.

He tried to tell himself this firmly one Sunday afternoon as he made his way down towards the parlour. She'd put on a new deep purple coloured dress this morning which complimented her full figure perfectly, and he'd felt himself gripped with desire when he set eyes on her. But she'd scooped Jimmy up oblivious from his crib, bustling off with him and leaving her husband growling under his breath. He'd wanted her all morning - but she'd hardly even glanced at him the whole time, her attention completely dominated by her little child who she chattered away to, carrying him around as she went about her chores.

Well, damn it - he would get her attention now.

He strolled into the living room to see her dusting the mantelpiece, humming softly to herself. He cast his eyes quickly around the empty room. "Where's Jimmy?" What he really meant was 'why aren't you holding him?' It was almost strange to see her alone.

"Sleeping."

_Ah_. Just like he'd hoped. "Where?"

She turned to him. "In 'is crib, why?"

His lip quirked up as he fixed her with that intense gaze of his. Catching his intentions quickly she felt her stomach flip in response. "Upstairs." He said hoarsely.

Flashing him a little grin she dropped the duster, hurrying past him towards the stairs, not missing the opportunity to slide a hand over his already bulging trousers as she did so. He sucked in a breath and followed her hastily.

She'd thundered up the stairs and was already in the middle of the room fiddling with the clasps on her dress when he entered, closing and locking the door firmly behind him.

His eyes raked over her delicious form and darkened - if possible - further. "Undress." He ordered her, even though she already was. She complied eagerly and quickly - but clearly not quick enough for him because he stepped up to her within a few seconds and practically tore the heavy garment from her body, ripping apart the hooks and laces brutally, ignoring the buttons that scattered all over the floor.

"Ooh Mr. T!" She cooed.

"In the chair."

Well she nearly squealed from his gruff command, spinning immediately and flinging herself down in his barber's chair, her chest heaving over the top of her tight dark corset. He crossed the room, about to descend on her - but she stopped him with a booted foot on his stomach. She shook her head, her curls bouncing playfully round her smirking face.

"Ah, ah! Your turn first love," she purred, dropping her gaze pointedly to his still very-clothed form.

If he hadn't been so turned on he probably would have been annoyed with her telling him what to do - but instead he looked down at her with darkened eyes and obeyed, quickly whipping his stock from his neck, tossing it to the floor along with his jacket and shirt, kicking his shoes off before swooping down on her.

Her legs parted easily to let him between them, and, leaning heavily on her body, he slid his hands round to her backside, yanking her up tight against him. She drew hoarse moans from both of them when she hitched a leg up against his hip, grinding herself against him.

"I've wanted you all day," he told her raggedly as he pulled the laces loose and yanked her corset open. Did she imagine it or was there something almost a little - desperate - in his tone? She brushed it off. His open mouthed kisses trailed from her jaw line down her neck and chest and he swirled his tongue round a hard nipple.

She moaned deeply, still amazed by how intensely aroused he could make her - "Then take me," she gasped out. She rubbed against him again and felt pleasure shoot through her, the two layers of fabric between them - the roughness of the material of his trousers stretched over his pulsing erection and her own now drenched undergarment - creating friction that made her fling her head back against the chair as she moaned again, her eyes rolling and fluttering shut .

He ground his own hips into her now, wanting to be closer than this - deep inside her to be precise - but unwilling to separate their bodies for just a second to make rid of the garments to make this possible.

Their bodies continued to grind together, she rubbed herself hard against him feeling the heat between them build incredibly from just these movements. She felt herself begin to tremble and gasped again, thrusting her hands into his thick messy hair and pulling herself tight against him so their whole bodies were pressed against each other.

That was it, he needed her now -

He moved to pull away to make this possible but she clung tight to him, grinding herself harder against him. "No - wait - I'm gonna - ah!" They moved again and she was over the edge; at the feel of her climaxing against him he felt his own building fast -

"No, no - not like - damn it!" He grunted out, wrenching himself away from her to rip his trousers open and push them from his hips.

"God - quick!" She panted, still quivering from her orgasm, yanking her own undergarments down, having to pull her legs from round his hips to get them off - she was tangled with him and he had to move back a little - he impatiently grabbed hold of them and pulled them the rest of the way off muttering, "damn things -" as he tossed them to the floor.

Then their bodies were joined, finally, and he continued as they began to move together - "I preferred when you left them off."

She gasped a little, unable to come up with anything other than, "yeah…"

It was the next evening, right in the middle of the dinner rush, when her husband thought it was appropriate to remind her of this particular part of their lovemaking the previous day.

"Did you leave them off today?" He muttered low into her ear as he came up behind her where she was pulling pies she'd heated from the oven in the shop.

She immediately knew what he was referring to. She glanced briefly round at him. "You'll 'ave to wait and see…" She muttered back, before flashing him a cheeky smile and moving off with the pies.

"I like that idea," he told her, his voice still low when she came back round the counter to fetch more pies. "Except for the wait part."

"It's the dinner rush!" She hissed at him, hurrying off again with the next plate of pies. When she returned once more - she was sure she must be getting pretty fit from all the running around she did all night - he was still staring intently at her. She tried to ignore him, opening the oven again - to find it empty.

"Damn."

"Need to get more pies?" He asked her, not without the smirk and glint in his eye.

"Yes." She straightened, slamming the oven door. "And don't ya dare!" She warned in a low his as she hurried past him to the bake house.

She'd known he'd follow her and try it anyway. And she'd known she'd let him.

She turned round in his arms, leaning forwards over the work table for him - this was the easiest way to do it when she was fully clothed. Sweeney, however, obviously had other ideas because when he pushed her skirts up, he pulled her undergarments all the way off, tossing them to the floor, and turned her back round, lifting her up onto the table. He moved between her legs and she moved her hands to his trousers as he undid them and drew him out, guiding him into her.

Breathing fast already, she lay back as he started thrusting, drawing one leg up and round him.

He spilled deep inside her before long, and thrust into her a couple more times until she was riding out her own orgasm, moaning loudly and gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles.

Sweeney pulled out of her and she dropped her leg from round him to let him move back where he re-clothed himself properly. She lay still for a few moments, panting heavily. She pulled herself up, sighing contentedly, a small smile on her lips as she felt her heart-rate struggle to return to normal. Hopping down she grabbed her undergarments from the floor, sitting back on the table to pull them on.

He grabbed hold of them, stopping her sliding them past her knees.

She looked up sharply at him -

"Leave them off."

She felt her head spin and desire wash over her again at his growled command.

He pulled them from her and tossed them to the floor once more then shot her a lust-filled gaze before turning and leaving her alone in the bake-house to try to catch her breath.

She knew when she returned with the tray shortly after Sweeney had gone back up, that she'd been gone far too long to have been just fetching pies - not to mention the matter of her husband's simultaneous absence - and from the looks and whispers she caught she was right. She felt annoyance bubbling up inside her - annoyance at Sweeney for doing this to her again, annoyance at herself for letting it happen all the time and annoyance at _them_ for the scandalised looks they still shot each other -

Well - sod it! She didn't give a bloody damn!

She had finally had enough - she felt something snap inside her right then and knew that was the last straw. She was through with it all - through with _caring _- and through with those bloody nasty gossiping busy bodies - they wanted gossip she would bloody well give them something to talk about -

And with that thought and determination in her mind she marched straight across the shop to her husband who was by the counter, grabbed him firmly by the hair and brought his open mouth slamming onto hers, kissing him deeply with heat and intimacy only ever previously reserved for the bedroom.

About twenty pies dropped to plates or tables, mouths opened and silence suddenly gripped the little shop.

She pressed her body flush against his - she could feel he'd frozen momentarily in shock but he quickly began to kiss her back - she'd known he would _- he _certainly wasn't ever one to care about proprieties.

She rubbed a leg up his, devoured his mouth as fully as she could and even moaned a little into the outrageously ardent kiss.

Pulling away she cleared her throat, wiping her mouth unashamedly. "Well now." She said loudly and curtly. "Thought I'd save ya all the trouble of 'unting desperately for yer next piece of gossip." She flashed a deliberately fake smile at the wide-eyed, open-mouthed crowd and turned to get back to work.

"Oh -" She said, turning back - "And yes - we did just 'ave sex down in the bake 'ouse."

And with that she grabbed a plate of pies and strolled off to hand them out. Sweeney just stood for a moment, biting back the laugh that threatened to escape his throat, before he shrugged and, like her, continued as if nothing had happened.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone…but in that moment- damn, he was proud of her.

* * *

_Did this sex seem pointless? It isn't, really. You won't pick up on it now but you'll probably see what I mean if you ever go back later...ya I'm gonna shut up now before I give away anything :I_

_I hope you all liked the last part because that's been coming for a long time - I coulnd't wait to get her to finally decide she was through with caring about all the gossip...after all, it has been like, the whole story ;)_

_There's just one more to go now loves!! :S Eeek scary! But I'm so excited to show you the trailer for...do you know I full on nearly wrote the title there, I typed the first letter and everything! I'd be rubbish if I ever was an author or anything, I'd probably blurt out the entire plot for my next book in an interview by mistake. _

_So as we're nearing the end and all I better keep up with traditions so - random question...um let's see...how do you like it??_

_No, no, no, bad I'm sorry :clamps hand over mouth: Don't know where that came from, I am /not/ asking that. Okay um...what's the stupidest thing you've ever done? For me it was probably thinking I could jump like a five foot ditch on my friend's quad bike a few years ago. Yeah that hurt._

_Right well I think maybe I should go to bed now, I'm in kinda a strange mood. Perhaps approaching the end of this story is slightly more mind-boggling than I thought. Or maybe I just had one too many lagers earlier. _

_Replies to un-signed in reviewers:_

_Cheyenne - Ya my foal is a lil cutie XD And I can't wait for you all to see the trailer either hehe! ;) Yup Jimmy is fine, come on I wouldn't have killed him at the end of the story! :P Sweeney was kinda sweet huh? J Thanks so much hun, love ya! (hugs)_

_Lizzy - Glad you liked it love, and I'm glad you think the sequel is gonna be brilliant…I am certainly going to try to make it better hehe. Fifteen, too young to be reading this? Nah, I was writing smut when I was fourteen lol…thank you so much sweetie! Love ya! (huggles)_

_Grapenut1 - I guess you sensed right huh!? The sequel? Well, sure you know me well enough by now…!? Hehe thanks sweetie love ya! (hugs)_

_MK - Aw well thank you love! English paper!? Bah, no thank you, I took a vow to never even look at another one of those when I finished school…LOL :P Well, I'm glad you /don't/ know what I'm gonna do, I would hate for this to be predictable hehe ;) I'm glad you liked it love, I guess Sweeney is a family man now huh? J Thank you so much hun love ya! (huggles)_

_Jamie (and Jessie) - Glad ya liked it hun hehe boo for homework! Lol thanks! Love ya (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - Bahaha but it's so much fun :P Thanks for the review love, I guess your radar was right huh? ;) Hehe love ya hun (huggles)_

_S.M Hoffman - Yes I thought he was too young to die and I'm pretty sure a lot of you would have been devastated if I'd killed him at the end like that! Omg poor you that sounds terrifying! I'm glad you're okay from it...Aw thank you very much hun! Sorry to hear school is kicking your ass! (lol) Love ya! (hugs)_

_Veronica - A happy little family indeed lol! I'm glad you liked the chap hun, thank you, love ya! (hugs)_


	76. Chapter 76

_Well everybody, here it is. The last chapter of Public Affairs... _

_I really really /really/ hope you guys like this, endings are sooo hard, the hardest things to write because they have to be a thousand times more perfect than each chapter and are so easy to be disappointing - the amount of times I've read an amazing book/story, loved every minute and then absolutely hated the ending. _

_So I damn well hope this doesn't happen with this! _

_It's short but I poured everything into this and it's taken me an unbelievably long time to write (I've had bits written here and there for ages) because it had to be perfect. But I'm happy with it. There was that moment when I finally typed the last line and went, /yes/. It's right. _

_I just hope you all think so too!_

_(And btw make sure you read everything in my A/N at the end! And I apologise for the stupid length of it now!)_

* * *

It had started fairly innocently. Small glances and little smiles here and there that held secrets only the other knew - of their taboo little affair that they tried to keep concealed from the public. But as they found themselves getting in deeper, found their desires running stronger, people started to notice the badly concealed glances that held more than they should, the hand on the other that lingered too long. They noticed their flushed faces when they both re-appeared from wherever they'd been.

Then somehow their casual little affair had turned more serious - no, not somehow - _Jimmy_ was how. Mrs. Lovett had become pregnant, leaving them with a problem and the option of keeping their affair private no longer possible.

And that's when their secret affair - which had never really been all that secret - was legitimised - and concealing the smiles and glances was no longer a necessity.

Of course it hadn't been as simple as that. Nothing ever was straight forward with the dark pair, neither was their path together smooth and straight. But perhaps the fact that they were still on it despite every twist, bump and obstacle only made it all the more right.

To say their relationship was unorthodox was an understatement - it was simply unheard of - twisted, scandalous, outrageous - but strong. So strong…and Mrs. Lovett often wondered herself how her love for her husband could still bubble through everything they'd been through - and everything he'd put her through. She wondered how but she was glad. She'd take the pain he'd caused her in a million different ways a thousand times over if she had to rather than lose that love.

As for Sweeney himself…the relationship had dealt him his fair share of pain. Perhaps his was more internal than hers - she didn't really know how she'd made him suffer silently on the inside…but like her, he wouldn't take it back. He truly believed she had saved him - saved his mind and saved him from an otherwise inescapable and despair filled death. She'd made him move on from the man he used to be…although she'd also made him realise that that man was the same as him, only younger, and more naive (and probably more stable minded) and that Sweeney Todd had really been inside Benjamin all along. So perhaps she'd always been meant for him this way, just as his destiny was to change into the darker man. It was funny how such good could come from such bad.

Mrs. Lovett had been disbelieving at first - she couldn't believe that the man she had been secretly in love with for as long as she could remember - yes, she had been in love with Sweeney Todd all along, she knew that now - she just didn't know during the time when she mistakenly thought it was Benjamin Barker she longed for - she couldn't believe he could love her back. She'd dreamed and hoped - maybe even pretended a little at the start - but now she knew without a doubt that he had fallen for her too and she would never doubt this again - how could she? They were so right for each other in a perfectly imperfect way that it had all been so inevitable from the start.

Yes, he loved her - how could he not when what they had was so real?

Mrs. Lovett had learnt so much from Sweeney Todd. She'd learnt that it was true what they said; love really did know no bounds, it was truly unconditional - on her part for certain - and she liked to think on his part too. She'd learnt that strong emotions could be dangerous - the most dangerous things in the world. His feelings of hate had consumed his thoughts, enslaved his mind and controlled his life, twisting him into the dark and dangerous man he had become.

But the feelings of hatred were gone now, dead with the judge to leave room - a lot of room - for new feelings. Feelings she had only been too happy to bring out in him.

She'd watched them grow, as without the all the hate and anger covering and overriding them, they been able to finally do so. She'd watched happily as they became stronger and stronger, and how he slowly came to begin to tentatively accept them.

She didn't worry about the state of her husbands mind now, she had convinced herself that the love she'd put in there was healing it and his dangerous insanity was - perhaps not fading - but stabilising.

Yes, Sweeney Todd loved her now, he would admit that quite happily to himself - even say it to her (but not too often mind, he had his hard image to maintain of course) and now that he'd accepted that it was possible for him to have a life of his own, he finally felt free to embrace this feeling - rather than fight against as he had automatically done for so long.

He loved her, he needed her, everything about her, more than anything, he needed her to live, to breathe - even more than he'd needed his desperate revenge. He knew he loved her. He loved her more than he'd ever even thought it possible to love.

He'd realised all this one night - and _allowed _himself to realise it - and he'd even _told her _he'd realised it.

She'd been shocked when, as he lay half on top of her that night, he'd grabbed her hand when she'd slid it down his body and pushed it gently back, pulling away a little from her to lean up on an arm and stare down at her face.

She shifted her head on the pillow to look at him better, a little furrow in her brow. "Love?"

He dropped his eyes momentarily.

She was frowning with curiosity now. "What is it?"

His eyes snapped back to hers. "I love you." He told her, suddenly looking extremely serious.

She tried to not act as shocked as she felt by his statement, out of the blue as it was - usually she had to drag the words out of him - and then she was lucky if she succeeded. "I know love. I love you too."

He shook his head firmly. "But I mean - I really do - I really love you -" He was sounding a little funny, his brow crinkled and face so deadly serious, his eyes searching hers intently.

"Shh love," she cut him off. "It's alright, I know, I know you do."

She leant in for a kiss but he pulled back. "No - I'm trying to tell you…you really don't know how much you mean to me - you're everything I've got - you're _everything_…"

His eyes were still boring into hers and she could feel her own widening, feel her heart staring to beat faster.

"And Jimmy - both of you mean - the world to me, you're my whole life…"

Damn it was she crying!? She blinked back tears, determined not to ruin what he was saying.

"Nellie…" He brought a hand up to rest it on her cheek, his eyes roaming her face briefly. "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you…I couldn't live without you now…"

That was it, she was in tears. And he held her as she cried so hard she couldn't even get out the 'I love you' back for several minutes. And when she was done crying and their sweet kisses became heated and desperate, he'd moved over her, and held her so tightly as he'd made love to her it felt like he'd never let go.

Was it possible to love someone too much? For if it was he knew he did…it was stronger than ever now, it took over his every sense, dominated his every thought, he was almost consumed by it…

Sweeney Todd had well and truly fallen in love.

But was it possible for that love to become so strong that it turned into something else?

* * *

_**x - x - x **_

* * *

_And that my darlings, is the end._

_But although it's the end of Public Affairs it's not the end of the story, the sequel is well on the way…_

**'_Obsession'_**

_**Sequel to 'Public Affairs'**_

_**Sweeney Todd was an obsessive, born from an obsession with revenge. But when that revenge was complete and his obsession dead along with it, it left a huge void in his mind - for a new obsession to fill…**_

_**Watch the trailer now! **_

_The trailer is currently uploading on youtube now so will hopefully be online shortly, and it will give a clearer idea of the upcoming story. There will be a direct link at the top of my profile when it's done but that probably won't show up straight away cause this site is retarded...there's a link to my youtube page in my profile anyway. I don't know how long it will take before it uploads though, I think when I uploaded candyman it took a couple of hours. _

_And just a warning that it is a little hardcore! ;)_

_Please please go watch it cause it took me forever and a day to make cause I'm hopeless with vid editing programmes, I had to download another trail version of sony vegas to make it and I'm completely retarded when it comes to these sorts of programmes and it really didn't help that I accidently downloaded the Spanish version by mistake…! Duuuh...O.o. But I'm actually damn proud of the finished product so please go watch it now and tell me what you think cause I am absolutly dying for some feedback on it and what you think of the upcoming story! _

_So. I really really seriously hope you all liked the ending! Gosh it was so hard to get it just right…I must have written out the last few lines or so differently about a hundred times. The painful fluff at the end made me twitch like crazy and wanna slap myself…it was very necessary though…um if it seemed…too much…hopefully it will make more sense soon. Well hopefully it makes more sense now after seeing the title for the sequel and when you watch the trailer. _

_Now let me just explain the release date. So I know I said before that it would be out fast (and I do have the first chapter all ready to go so I wasn't just telling porkies) but I have decided that I won't put it up until the 30th September, and this is simply because of the fact that I'm taking my teaching (riding teaching that is) exam on the 29th and have a portfolio to get together for it and need to prepare and stuff - so I've decided it wouldn't be wise to start with the new story until after - cause otherwise I'll only end up distracting myself with it cause I'm like that. So this way I don't have an excuse and have to get my arse in gear cause it's incredibly important to me that I pass this!! :S_

_So I hope you will all understand and won't kill me for this! And remember…all good things come to those who can…wait…;)_

_Um I've explained this on you tube with the trailer but I will be posting the story on the 30th September at midnight - midnight my time - and I live in England remember so it will be up sometime in the evening of the 29th for all you guys who are in the states ;)_

_Alrighty so…I guess this is goodbye for now…you've no idea how weird typing this feels - I think it just hit me that this is the end of Public Affairs! Eek omg I'm gonna cry!! :'(_

_Take care all you wonderful, amazing people, I sure hope you're all gonna join me for the sequel - and I look forward to seeing you all (virtually) there! But if any of you feel like PMing me to say hey or even about anything random between then and now feel free - cause I'm gonna miss you guys!!_

_Love you! All of you!! Mwuh! Kisses, hugs and a trillion thank yous cause I never could have done it without you!_

_Okay I'm gonna finish there cause I actually am crying now!_

**_L x O x V x E xxx Y x O x U _**

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

_Replies to un-signed in reviews: (Btw guys I'll stick my replies to the un-signed in reviews for this chap in the first chapter of obsession!)_

_Cheyenne - Yeah it is kinda funny to find those two words in the same sentence isn't it! ;) Lmao yes I'm sure Sweeney wouldn't have minded that at all (and I was tempted I must say - thought that was going a little too far though ;) Oh the sequel will be a pretty much direct continuation J Hahaha I cracked up from your story of setting the lawn and your jeans on fire…! Lol stupid indeed! I hope you still got the spider though ;) Thanks so much for your /incredibly/ long review (lol) hehe love ya hun! (hugs)_

_S.M Hoffman - Haha yeah it was about time huh!? ;) Awww bless ya, that sounds so embarrassing lmao! But hey, it still worked out in the end for you so I guess that's not so bad! Yep is was in there for a reason, it usually always is. /Usually/ LOL. Thanks so much hun! Love ya (hugs)_

_Jamie - Thanks love -true, pointless sex /is/ the best haha ;) Love you too hun! (huggles)_

_Sarah Brihene - Hehehe yes she did just say that! ;) Epic indeed lmao XD Naww don't cry, the sequel is on the way hun! Thanks so much sweetie, love ya! (huggles)_

_Vienna Cornell - Jimmy's a strong little tyke indeed! Lol I love that ;) OMG you spell definitely how I always wanna spell it with an a lol that's good I'm not the only one who does that haha! I'm so glad what she did at the end was one of your fave moments of the fic, it was one of mine too, I've waited a long time to be able to get her to do something like that and I think it felt as good for me as it did for her! ;) Omg…how did you manage that!? Lmao! Thanks for the review sweetie! Love ya! (huggles)_

_Miranda - Yeah Mrs. Lovett is badass now isn't she! Lmao ;) Nah of course I couldn't let Jimmy just die at the end like that! I can't believe I've only got one more chapter left of this either, writing it has gone so quick lol. Really, so do I haha ;) Well thanks for the review hunni, love ya! (hugs)_


End file.
